Captivated
by Zepora2276
Summary: Zelda is forced to leave everything she knows and move to a new country alone, where she will embark on a fascinating journey at her new boarding school. The students are quickly intrigued by her. No one knows who she is, where she came from, or anything about her past, and Zelda is determined to hide it. But, Link is just as determined to uncover it. (AU, rated T just in case.)
1. Chapter 1: Fear (Zelda)

-Zelda-

Scared. That's all I can think right now. How can I do this? Better yet, how can they do this to me?

I sigh and my bangs fly out of my face momentarily. Re-situating myself in my seat, I continue to stare down at the book in front of me, but my eyes don't scan the words. Playing with the end of my braid, I keep thinking about what the next day will bring.

Soon, I will land in another country, surrounded by only strangers, with nothing but one suitcase. My only consolation is that Hylian is also spoken in this country.

How could my grandparents force me into doing this? …Well, not "_force__"_. I knew I had to do this. I knew I had no other choice. I suppose they did, too. There was nothing for me there. No _one_ for me. What would happen when Grandmama and Granddaddy got too old to take care of me? I would be left..all alone... _again_. I made it out once,but who knows if I could ever make it out of that labyrinth again?…

"Can I get you anything, Miss?" the stewardess asks me, breaking my train of thought (thankfully).

"No, thank you," I reply, even though my mouth is increasing with dryness. Just nerves.

She sweetly smiles at me and continues pushing the cart of cookies and water down the aisle. The majority of the other passengers are already asleep. I lean down and put the book in my messenger bag; the same one I've had since I was nine. Even after seven years I still can't let go of it.

Pulling my knees up to my chest, I sigh and decide to let the hum of the plane lull me to sleep. I should sleep now anyway, if my brain will ever shut off. If I can sleep for eight hours now, it will be exactly seven in the morning when I wake up, and by that time we should be about to land.

I exhale quietly through my mouth, trying to calm my nerves.

_Just sleep. Worry about it tomorrow. Tomorrow will be a new day. Maybe, just maybe, you won__'__t feel so alone. You__'__ll be a new person. New things. New people. New places. Be excited, Zelda. _

_Screeeeetch_.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at our destination. It is currently 7:09 a.m., and it appears to be a beautiful day. Please don't forget to fold up your lap-tray, take your carry-on, and assist any children. Once again, thank you for flying with Rito Airlines, we hope you enjoyed your flight with us, and welcome to Wellington, Hyrule."

Scratching my head and rubbing my eyes, I look out the window. The sun is shining through every angle of the plane. I can make out beautiful mountains and the ocean not too far from the airport.

_I am really going to live here__…_

Only until I realize almost everyone has already begun moving their way off the plane do I stand up. It feels good to stretch and finally be free to walk again. I pull my hood up over my head again. It feels safe in there. Tossing my bag over my shoulder, I start to move out of the aisle and make my way to the front of the plane. I see the same stewardess who checked on me many times during the flight. She smiles her same warm smile at me. I feel like she is the closest person I have to a friend at the moment.

"Good luck," she whispers.

I smile at her in return, and mutter one last "Thank you."

There it is. The door that led to the tunnel, which led to the airport, which connected to the train station, which led to the entire city, which led to my completely new life. I take a deep breath, and step through.

* * *

**A/N: Okay hi, thanks for reading. Just had to update this chapter and fix some grammatical mistakes and whatnot. Overall plot hasn't changed. Thanks. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Student (Link)

-Link-

Blurry. Blurryblurryblurry. I sit up and rub my eyes, allowing them to adjust. I must've slept like a rock, because my sheets haven't moved in the slightest. I love that kind of sleep, when you're so out your body doesn't even attempt to move. Man, that's the best.

Taking a breath, I decide it's time to get up, andswing my feet over my bed. The carpet rug that layss next to my bed is soft and feels good underneath my feet. I trudge to the large windows that nearly take up the entire wall and throw the curtains open.

Wow, it is a beautiful day. The sun shines through the windows, glinting off of all the pictures that hang around my dorm. The white walls reflect the sunlight, causing me to squint from the light. I stretch and walk over to my dresser and look at myself in the mirror. I'm a sight. I hate my hair. So nappy and wild. Komali is always telling me I need to cut my hair, but I never have the time. Or rather, the motivation. Frankly, I couldn't care less about my hair. But Komali is always worried about this. No matter.

Thinking of Komali, I remember that I'm supposed to meet him for breakfast at the cafe, and I don't have a lot of time. I throw on a clean t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I think to myself that I should probably do something with my hair considering it looks like I just rolled out of bed (which I did), but I'm sure there's no point in trying to hide that fact. Komali will know anyway. Besides, it's a free day, I shouldn't feel the need to look presentable (or so I tell myself).

Grabbing my camera, I step outside of my dorm and walk down the hall. It's pretty quiet, but then again it is only about seven in the morning so I would assume everyone else decided to sleep in. But I've never been one to do that. I'm a bit of an early riser, which is weird, I know, but I honestly like the mornings. Some of the best pictures are taken during a sunrise.

Hopping on my bike, I ride to the cafe, taking in the beauty of the morning. I should really remember to take pictures more around the park area at this time of day. But right now I have to meet Komali.

I see the same people that I always see playing tennis to my right over on the tennis courts. I see the same people that I always see taking a jog on the track to my right. And the same people, sitting on the same benches, reading the same book they were reading yesterday. _Sigh_. Nothing ever changes around here. I'm usually not one for change but it just feels like things are getting into such a routine that I don't feel much anymore. No excitement.

After chaining my bike in its (usual) spot, I throw the door to the cafe open to see Komali sitting in a bar stool (as usual) at the counter.

"You're three minutes late," he greets me (critiquing me on time, as usual).

"Morning to you too," I reply with a grin.

"Hey, Link!" Agitha says cheerily, appearing from behind the counter. "Want your usual, I assume?" _Need I even point that out?_

"Yes, please! Except, feel free to throw in a muffin, too."

"Blueberry, again?"

"Hmm, let's go with your wonderful chocolate chip this time," I say, settling in.

Agitha blushes at my compliment and smiles her same sweet smile. She could light up a room with that smile. Agitha is one of the youngest students here at the academy. She's only about thirteen years old, here on a culinary grant. She should be too, she's the most amazing little chef I've ever seen, not to mention dedicated. She spends more time here than she does in her dorm. We've actually become fairly good friends since I usually come in on long nights after studying, and she's always ready to whip up a midnight snack for Komali and me.

"One second," she says, disappearing behind the doors to the back.

"Enjoy your run last night?" I ask Komali. (Track scholarship.) (Also, academic gifts.)

"How did you know I went on a run?"

"I heard you leave your room last night. I was up pretty late."

"Well, yes I did. Why were you up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep I guess," I shrug.

"That's uncommon. Why do you suppose that is?"

"Just a lot on my mind."

"Also uncommon," Komali jokes. I roll my eyes at him. "But really," he continues, "what's got you thinking?"

"I guess I'm just bored," I say as Agitha returns and slides my muffin and coffee to me.

"You? Bored?" She chimes in, "You're not the type to be bored. You always have that camera with you! And, as you always tell me, there is _always_ something to photograph! How could you be bored with a mindset like that?"

"Well, there is always something," I continue, "but I just wish something would _happen_. We go through the same routine here. The same classes, same place, the same people…we hardly ever do anything different!"

"Sounds like you just need to change up your schedule. Do something spontaneous," Komali offers.

I take a bite out of my muffin. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Let's go for a run this afternoon, that'll make you feel better. It's definitely something different. You always bike or swim."

"I would rather eat a worm," I deadpan.

"Eww…" I see Agitha cringe behind the counter.

"Then do that. That'd be a spontaneous experience," Komali smirks.

"I'm just saying! I wish something would happen. Like really, _really_ happen."

Agitha props her elbows up on the counter. "What if you went on a date?"

"Now there's a thought," Komali said, stuffing his face with a scone.

"There are plenty of girls swooning over you, you know," Agitha says, tossing me a mischievous smirk.

"And how would you know?" I asked her, suddenly surprised.

"You think I don't hear all the gossip girls come in here with? I'm a professional eavesdropper," she grins, raising her eyebrows.

"It's not like they don't ask you anyway!" Komali laughs.

"Well, maybe I just don't want to!" I retort, throwing my hands up at them.

"Oh, come on," Komali jeers. "At least _one_ of them has to catch your eye!"

"What about Karane?" Agitha chimes.

"No."

"Orielle?"

"Nope."

"Ilia?"

"Oh dear goddess…," I sneer. Komali and Agitha immediately burst into laughter and high five each other.

"You're just picky!" Agitha says, finally giving up.

"I am not! I just…haven't found the right one, that's all."

"Like one of those girls haven't caught your eye…" Komali lowers his eyes at me.

"No, they have, I just mean I don't want to actually _date_ any of them." Which is true. All of them are pretty, sure. Nothing to write home about (literally), but they're certainly pretty. It's not that, though. It's that I feel like there's not a lot we have in common, and I have to _try_ to make conversation. I get that everyone has to try sometimes in order to make some conversation, but it shouldn't be _all the time_. All of the girls Agitha named are nice, but just not for me. And if I already know they're not for me, why waste their time and ask them out? Besides, I doubt any of them are swooning over me, anyway; there are plenty of other guys here that they could go for and easily _get_. Karane is kind of self absorbed and bossy, Orielle is super sensitive (and I am so _not_), and Ilia is obsessive and clingy, which means, uh, _run for your life_.

"That only strengthens the argument that you're picky," Agitha laughs, seemingly reading my mind.

"Oh, don't you have some sort of batter to stir?" I lean over and poke her cheek. "'Cause all you're stirring up here is _trouble_." She giggles (adorably) and straightens her apron in an attempt to focus on the real issue again.

"Well, you'll find the right one eventually," Komali offers. "Until then, why don't you just focus on changing up your routine? …Or your hair." I roll my eyes.

"I guess I could," I shrug. Maybe I should just drop this funk I'm in.

_ Ding!_

Komali and I whirl around to greet whoever walked in.

Only it's not a usual student. In fact, I don't know this person at all. Not person, girl. That is most definitely a girl.

And a strikingly beautiful one at that.

I find myself unable to tear my eyes away from her. She stands still, gripping the strap of an old, tattered messenger bag. Her hair is pulled to the side in a long braid that hangs just below her ribs. She looks fairly tall, only a few inches shorter than me; and I usually tower over the girls here. She's wearing black leggings with a baggy, blue hoodie over them that hangs to her mid thigh, and sneakers. I can tell from the leggings that cover her (long…) legs that she's was thin. Extremely thin. Maybe she'shere on some sort of running scholarship, like Komali.

Agitha is the first to break me out of my trance.

"Hi! Are you new? I don't think I've ever seen you here before!" she calls cheerily.

"Umm, yes," the girl answers back, finally looking to us.

My heart skips a beat.

Those eyes. Who ever knew one could have such amazing eyes? Her irises meet mine, and I se the beauty that they hold. They seem to be outlined in a dark ocean blue, almost purple, which heavily contrasts the bright whites of her eyes,

Even after every painting I have seen, every picture I have taken, every color I have ever experienced, I've never viewed something quite so captivating.

I don't know who she is or where she came from, but I am determined to find out.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I couldn't help but continue on. So now this is Link's point of view, obviously. I plan to rotate back and forth. Also, in case you feel like it, I patterned the city after Wellington, New Zealand, my favorite place on earth. Sheer beauty. So if you need a good way to picture it, look it up. Anyway thank you all SO MUCH for the favorites and follows already! I was so excited I couldn't help but keep going with this! I have many, many things in store. I hope you all liked this next chapter. Let me know what you think :)**

**A/N: Finally edited this one too. Bye now!**


	3. Chapter 3: Arrived (Zelda)

People. Everywhere. I've flown a few times in my life, but never in a place this big. I haven't ever done it on my own, either. After finally making my way to the baggage claim area, with help of some people I had to ask directions from, I now finally have my suitcase in hand and am headed toward the exit.

When I reach the outside of the airport, I literally stop dead in my tracks to look around. I've never seen anything so beautiful. Where I come from, things are kind of depressing. Dying farms, dying plants, dying people. Not much to look at either. But here…here is totally different. At every turn there's something new. This place is rich with color and excitement and a sense of something that I can't quite place my finger on.

Even at seven in the morning, the city is buzzing. I try to not get distracted long enough to find the train station which connects to the airport. If I'm not careful, I'll miss my train that takes me to my safe-haven: Blair Cavington Academy. That's where I'll be living for the next two years of my life. Of course, I could choose to go home for the holidays and whatnot. At first I thought it was a must. But now that I'm here, seeing this place, I don't know if I'll ever want to leave.

I board my train shortly afterwards, after fighting my way through crowds and trying not to look like too much of a newbie. I honestly don't know how I made it this far on my own, but thank Farore I did.

As I look out the window of the train, watching the beautiful scenery of mountains above and harbors below zoom by, my mind trails to the past. Less than twenty four hours ago, I was back home, telling everything and everyone I knew goodbye.

_"__Try to call us when you get there, okay?__" __My grandmother pleaded, looking at me through tears, gripping onto my shoulders._

_ "__Now don__'__t forget those self defense moves of yours. You didn__'__t earn that black belt for nothing, so please protect yourself,__" __Granddaddy reminded me. I could only nod in response. I prayed I wouldn__'__t need my self defense skills._

_ "__Now, when you land, don__'__t forget to head to baggage claim and immediately head for your train, you can__'__t be late.__"_

_ "__Right,__" __I assured them._

_ Grandmother leaned in and kissed my cheek. Granddaddy leaned down and kissed my forehead. They both wrapped me in a hug while we all silently prayed. I couldn__'__t believe they were making me do this._

_ "__You know you have to do this,__" __my grandmother suddenly said, reading my mind. __"__There__'__s nothing for you here. You cannot continue down this path of isolation. You will thank us, and yourself, down the road. You have to get an education, Zelda. You know this is the right thing to do.__"_

_ "__But what about you both?__" __I felt tears rise up in my eyes. __"__I have you! You__'__re here! I can__'__t make it without you!__"_

_ "__Zelda,__" __my grandfather started, __"__we have been over this, Little Bird. You have to fly.__"_

_ I wanted to cry harder hearing him call me my pet name, Little Bird. I used to find it irritating and demeaning. Now I f__ou__nd it endearing._

_ "__Okay,__" __I concluded, starting to sob into their arms. My grandmother cried with me._

_ "__That__'__s my girl,__" __he said. They gave me one last hug each, and before I knew it, I was pulling out of my little driveway, watching them wave goodbye in my rear-view mirror, sobbing before I even got to the stop sign at the end of the street._

"Arrived at the Academy Station," the automated voice calls over a speaker. wo adults (professors I assume) and I get up and unload off the train.

The station is beautiful. I figured that for an academy station, it wouldn't be much. Besides, what academy has its own station? But this is no ordinary academy. This is one of the most prestigious boarding schools in the entire world, and one of the largest. And I am just now getting hints as to why.

The rotunda of the station is huge with different carvings and paintings in it. Everything is accented in royal blue, deep red, and gold all around the stone and marble building. I can't help but stand there and take it in.

"Can I help you?" I hear some woman say over by the gate. (Really? A gate into the school?)

"Uhh—," I stammer. I must sound so rude, "Y-yes. I just need to get to my dorm. I'm in the Lanayru Commons residential area. Could you point me in that direction?"

The woman-gaurd-lady smils and escorts me to the outside of the station. (Also beautiful.) (Also huge.) I stand there like an idiot with my mouth hanging open as I observe the giant campus. The place itself is enough to house my whole town back home. But I'm not back home. I'm here now. New beginnings. I have to keep reminding myself of that.

"...—your admission ticket?" I heard the woman ask. Shoot. I was too busy taking it all in.

"I'm sorry, come again?" I try to ask politely.

"I need your admission ticket, please, so I can verify that you did indeed arrive."

"Oh, right!" I dive into my bag to get the stupid ticket. I hand it to her and she promptly sticks it in some envelope.

"Thank you, Miss Zelda. Your dorm is located down that road and to the right. You'll see the name on the building. It should be about the fourth one down. May I borrow your finger?"

I look at her, confused, but give her my finger anyway. She puts it on some sort of screen she's holding and I watch as a blue light scans my fingerprint. I was really starting to second guess the safety of that sort of thing, but she interrupts my thoughts before I can voice my concern. "Alright, I have programmed your room key so you are free to go. Just scan your finger on the pad when you reach your room. Thank you, and welcome to Wellington," she concludes. I'm really dumbfounded that she can even do that.I had really hoped she would take me there, but, heck, I've made it this far on my own. At least I was at the school.

Then it occurred to me that she knew I wasn't from around here.

"How did you know I was new to Wellington?"

"Oh, I'm sure everyone will figure that out very soon. Your accent," she smiled.

My accent? I didn't realize I had one. But now that I think about it, I guess I do. Now I'm the foreigner. I thought all of _these_ people had accents. Funny.

"Oh," I lightly laugh. "I hope it's not too dreadful."

"On the contrary, it's nice." At least the people here are nice.

"Well, thank you!" I call before heading off to my new dorm. I'm eager to get settled in and figure out what the heck to do with my life.

I knew that I had arrived on a "free day" for the school. Today and tomorrow are the free days, which I guess are like weekends. Part of me is happy, but part of me is worried I won't know what to do with my time for the next forty-eight hours. At least I have time to explore.

As I walk around the campus and attempt to make my way to where I assumed to be my dorm, I can'tt help but gawk at everything. I'venever seen a place quite this extravagant. And for a boarding school of all things. I've never seen buildings so elaborately designed and constructed. Everything seems to match. And everything seems to just scream the word "Knowledge." I could totally get into this.

My fear of having a dilapidated dorm room to live in slowly begins to decrease as I walk the streets of the campus and see all of the other residential areas. When I finally reach mine, I breathe a sigh of relief. Apparently everything was taken care of prior to my visit, and I had already handed in my ticket. So, now all that'sleft for me to do is just move in. By myself. But that's not anything I'm not used to. Quite frankly, I'm used to being utterly independent, and I like it. Sometimes.

I stare at the entrance. There are these giant rectangular windows that cover the walls, only they're extremely elaborate and rich looking. It looks more like a five star hotel than a dormitory. But, hey, I'm fine with that.

When I walk in, I'm astonished. There's a type of "hang out" area on the first floor. I can see a wraparound balcony above that's apparently another area for socializing and whatnot. As I look up at the ceiling, I see that all the floors can be seen from the center of the room, with these wraparound balconies all the way up.

I keep thinking "what if's," like what if some girl above me has her music really loud or what if all the people down here are loud while I'm in my room trying to study. But then I remember where I am . This isn't some regular school or college like back home. The people here are here to study. Just like me. Finally, people just like me.

A smile spreads across my face as I walk up to the glass elevator across the room. I watch as the chairs, tables, and computers below get smaller and smaller as I glide up to floor twelve. I'm not one for heights, but at least I would have a good view.

Just asthe woman back at the gate had told me, there's a touchpad mounted to the wall next to my door. I look around expecting for someone to be standing there watching me, but there isn't. . Of course, everyone is still asleep. I place my finger on the pad and watch it scan my print in one second. The (fancy) doorknob clicks, indicating it's unlocked.

I slowly open the door, a little nervous. But my nerves vanish as I see the room I'll be living in.

Wow. I had never, EVER imagined it to be like this. It's better than any hotel room I've ever seen. The floors are a light hardwood, and the walls white. A giant window-wall is to my left, with the most magnificent view. Mountains and water can be seen not that far away. The sunlight illuminates every corner of the room, which I also love. It makes things happier.

My bed is a few yards (yeah, yards) in front of me. Neatly laid on it was my school uniform. Uniforms have to be worn on the normal days, but not on free days. Lucky for me, or else I'd stick out like a sore thumb. Which is the last thing I want.

There's a small kitchen to my right, just a sink and a mini-fridge along with a dishwasher. There'sa tall counter with three barstools across from the sink. A fairly large desk sits to the right of my bed. Looks like I'm going to be doing a lot of studying. All of the furniture matches and is even clean. The place looks brand new. I can't really imagine any reason I would want to leave my dorm.

Oh yeah. Half the reason I came here was to actually interact with people my own age. Yeah, public school provided that but it didn't do much for me. I never made too many friends. Besides, I spent half my childhood in a psychiatrist's office or hidden under my hood. No one wanted to be my friend, nor did I want to be theirs. Perfect scenario, right?

But here... Here is different. Suddenly, I feel full of hope and excitement. Sure, I still have butterflies because I really can't believe I was doing this. But I am. . And here I am.

I throw my suitcase down and move into my new room. I have a small closet near my small bathroom that's sort of hidden behind these sliding doors next to my little study area.

I guess it means a lot that I got a full ride here. The place looks pretty expensive. And there's no way my grandparents could have been able to pay for it all on their own.

Blair Cavington, as I learned only a little over three months ago, is a school for privileged children, AKA child freak-shows that turned out be more gifted, intelligent, or talented than anyone knew what to do with. All sorts of kids are schooled here. Anything in the visual arts, culinary, academic (cough cough, yours truly), or sports area of talent are accepted here. Hence why I was super dumbfounded when they offered to take me. Apparently it's a big deal. I'd never even heard of the place before, but I was on the other side of the world, so obviously it was new to me.

I still can't really believe it. I just keep waiting for the reality to kick in, but so far all I am is excited.

I haven't actually ran into another student yet but I'm really okay with that. Who knows what I would say.

Jet lag is not a thing a person wants on their first day of class, so when I start to feel tired I figure it's time to find the nearest cafe for coffee. I've never been a coffee drinker, but I guess I should start now. I can't wait for the long nights of studying and running on coffee the next day. It always sounded so fun. Finally, a challenge.

Since no one's around, I don't bother to make myself look presentable. I haven't even looked in a mirror really since I left home. I go into the bathroom to at least brush my teeth, grab my bag and head out the door. I'm eager to find a new place and declare it my new hangout spot.

I love this time of morning. So perfect and pretty with the sunrise. The sun has already established its place in the sky at this point, but it's still early in the morning. I decide to just walk around until I find the cafe I had read about online. Apparently this place has everything, but I didn't realize it would be so _nice_. Frankly, I'm a little out of place. Oh well, though. I'm here.

Finally, I stumble upon this small cafe that was nestled in an area next to a beautiful park. I figure this was as good a place as any to try out first, so I walk in.

It's fairly empty actually, but quite adorable. There's a counter in the upper left part of the room, and a few tables and chairs to the left and right. Directly ahead is the counter where I order, I guess. I look around for a moment to take it in; Although I don't look the type, I've always been a sucker for quaint coffee shops like this one. .

"Hi! Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you before!" I hear a cheery voice call from behind the counter. I wouldn't have noticed her considering she barely stands above it. Just how old is she? She must be some sort of a prodigy to be here at such a young age; she looks to be only about twelve or thirteen. She is adorable though. She has blonde hair that's in high pigtails on her head, and these eyes that just scream curiosity. Her rosy cheeks compliment her pale skin, and she smiles the sweetest smile to me. I already like this kid.

Suddenly, I realize there are two boys at the counter. Good looking. But one is better than good looking. He's…truly captivating.

Now, I'm not one to get distracted by boys. I'm not one to even care about boys. The boys back home weren't really much to look at, and the few who were just said stuff to me that wasn't even worth repeating. I wouldn't waste my time with any of them, that's for sure.

But this is different. I have never been so taken aback by any member of the male species in my life. He has the fullest head of long blonde hair that I've ever seen. He seems to be pretty tall too.

He turns around and looks at me too. And that's when I feel everything inside of me scream. I have never experienced this feeling before. Like, I actually want to _know_ him. I don't want to stop staring at him. I know I have to. But I can't. He's too perfect, I won't lie. His jawline could cut glass. His messy hair falls perfectly over his forehead. But his eyes... His eyes are the most breathtaking things I've ever seen.

My eyes are kind of dark blue. One word: dull. They just look like some sort of black hole. I know that sounds cool, but really. Who wants eyes that look like a tear in the time-space continuum? That's horrifying. His are the opposite. His are a real blue. Blue like the sky. The type of blue that reflects light so quckly they seem to emit light of their own. They were only more magnetic the longer I looked at them. I had to look away.

"Umm, yes," I answer. I probably sound sketchy but I can't help it. Of course, the minute I land in a new country, about to start a new school, living in a new city, _looking like I just rolled out of bed_ (or off of a plane), I see the most beautiful creature on Hylia's green earth.

I've got to get out of here and come back later. I can't be seen like this. I look awful. They're all probably preppy snobs that are only used to their little uniforms and super good at casual small talk, something I have avoided since I was six. Nope. I can't do this. Not today.

"Well, what can I do for you? Would you like to try something this morning?"

What did I come in here for? Oh yeah, coffee. Shoot, my hands are sweaty.

"Well... well I just thought I'd look around a little. I'll come back later, though. I should probably continue getting settled in. Thanks though," I try to sound as polite and confident as I can, but I'm sure I just sound more rude than anything. I don't do "getting to know you" talk though. I know at a new school I should expect that, but I will avoid it as long as possible. The girl looks at me, disappointed. I suddenly feel really bad.

"Sorry to bother," I conclude. I have to get out of here. I practically sprint out the door. I wasn't ready to run into people. I have to mentally prepare myself before instances like that. No one ever expected me to talk back home. Grandmother did all the talking for me.

Just get back to my room. I just have to get back there and forget that little incident ever happened. Besides, now is not the time to be distracted by thinking about a boy. You finally receive a challenge. Don't blow it. Just forget the whole thing. Forget it. That's not what you came here for. Just forget it.

I pull my hood up and hide under it some more as I make my way back to the security of my room.

….Caffeine is bad for you, anyway.

* * *

**A/N: Well this was working out so well I just couldn't stop! So much inspiration! If you all couldn't tell, I'm definitely on Spring Break so expect more to be out soon as well. I've already got a good start on four. I hope you all are enjoying this as much as I am :) I also looked up some of the most prestigious boarding schools and also hotel rooms to try to depict the campus/Zelda's room. So I hope you can picture it how you want it. I was going to wait until the weekend to post this, but I just couldn't! I hope you all like this story! Feel free to let me know what you think! Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows/favorites! If it hadn't been for those, I never would have kept writing this story (at least, on fan fic) so thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4: Cellos and Small Talk (Link)

-Link-

"Well, what can I do for you?" I heard Agitha ask, breaking my stare. "Would you like to try something this morning?"

Please say yes…this would be the perfect opportunity to get to know her. I'm not usually one for small talk but I can hold my own. Imagine, her sitting down right next to me, where I could essentially start my "new routine." Things around here just got a lot less boring.

I won't lie, I've always been a sucker for blue eyes. But that brown hair. Her hair was this shade of brown that was so unique. It was dark brown, but it seemed to have these little glints of light brown or almost blonde in it. When the sun that was coming through the windows hit it, it almost seemed red. But when she turned out of the sun you could see it was dark brown…what kind of goddess is she?

"Well—well I thought I'd just look around a little. I'll come back later though," she answered.

No. Nononono she can't leave right now.

"I should probably continue getting settled in, thank you," she started backing toward the door. "Sorry to bother," and as quickly as she appeared, she was gone.

A few moments of silence passed.

"Well she seemed nice," Agitha said, finally breaking the silence. Komali and I just continued to stare at the door. In shock.

"Whoa…," Komali breathed. "Who was that?"

"I wish I knew," I replied after another moment of silence. I hadn't even noticed Agitha looking out the window.

"Well, you'll probably get the chance at some point, looks like she's headed back to her dorm."

Komali and I immediately get up and sprint over to the window. I can see her walking in the distance toward the girls' residence area. Even the way she walks is elegant.

"But we can't very well follow her, we would like like a couple of freaks," I tell Agitha. "Besides, we are guys, she would for sure just think we are trying to hit on her or something. Or worse, she'll think we are just trying to nose into her business and try to figure out who she is."

"Isn't that what we are doing already?" Komali asked, turning to look at me.

"Yeah, but we have to be discreet about it. We need another girl to get to know her, and _then_ introduce us."

"How? We can't ask any of those girls to do that. Besides, the only one you're closest to is Ilia, and she would freak out if she thought you had your eye on someone else."

"Not to mention," Agitha chimed in, still looking out the window, "she doesn't seem like the talkative type. She might find it weird. And Karane and them would probably just get jealous and see her as a threat."

She had a point. Girls do tend to do that kind of thing. No, we couldn't ask them.

"We need somebody that wouldn't scare her off. Someone sweet that she would feel comfortable with," Komali suggested.

I turned to look at Komali. Then back to Agitha. A smirk spread across Komali's face. Then he looked to Agitha too. Agitha, noticing the sudden silence, turned around to see us staring at her like a piece of bate.

"Oh no," she sighed.

"Oh yes," I answered. "Come on, Agitha pleeease? I could tell she liked you! Who wouldn't like you? You could light up the dullest room with your smile! She wouldn't be intimidated by you at all. Heck, you could even bake something for her and take it to her dorm as some sort of welcoming present!"

"I don't hand out 'welcoming presents' to other students," she argued.

"But she doesn't know that," I threw back.

"And what better time to start than now?" Komali added.

Agitha crossed her arms and looked at both of us with one eyebrow raised. She sighed for a long time. I was fairly certain she just liked keeping us in suspense _and_ having something to dangle over our heads for once.

"Alriiight," she finally agreed. "I'll make some scones or something and find out what dorm she is in. At least it won't look suspicious if I do it."

"Yes!" I cheered. I picked up Agitha and swung her around, planting a big kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, you sweet, sweet little chef! You're a genius!"

Agitha laughed and waved Komali and I on out. "Yes, yes, no problem. But you can thank me later by helping me with chemistry!"

"Deal!" Komali shouted, before running out the door. Then he stopped, ran back in, and planted a kiss on her other cheek, causing her to erupt in laughter yet again.

"Okay, okay, go on, I've got work to do!" She straightened her apron again and then disappeared in the back. Komali and I agreed we would run back later to see how she was doing on the scones and create a more elaborate plan.

Finally, something to do around here.

Komali and I race back to our dorms, because now I definitely have a reason to look presentable. Komali's room is right next to mine, which is how we became such close friends.

After brushing my teeth, I decide to actually fix my hair. After doing so (three seconds later), I'm looking at myself in the mirror. I'm still a sight. I smell my shirt. I mean, it's clean. I'm not really one to leave dirty laundry everywhere. So I guess there's nothing else to do here but wait.

I don't know why I'm suddenly so giddy. I don't even know this girl. But for some reason, I feel like I will.

Not having anything else to do, I run over to Komali's room. He answers the door almost immediately and let's me in. After he makes his bed and cleans his room (neat freak), we decide to walk around campus and wait for Agitha to get done baking. After all, the weather is perfect.

"Why do you suppose she transferred in the middle of the year?" I ask him.

"I don't know. It's really uncommon. Frankly, a lot of kids are just scared to. Everyone else has already established a schedule and even personality when new students like her are just walking in," he answers.

"She doesn't look like the scared type…she looks like she could hold her own, if you ask me."

"You think so? I thought she looked a little nervous."

"Who wouldn't be at least a little," I say, my mind trailing off to how nerve-wracking it would be to be in her position.

"Her accent was cool though," Komali said after a while.

"Accent? I didn't hear one."

"Oh, that's right, you were too busy pinching yourself to make sure she was real," he joked.

"Yeah right!" I retorted. Then I actually agreed with him. "More like slapping myself."

Komali let out a laugh.

"I've never seen you quite this taken with someone." His voice was full of solemn.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, genuinely curious.

"Well, you never have been one to ogle over girls. And you never have really dated anyone, besides that one little encounter with Ilia," he answered.

"Don't remind me." Ilia was nice and all but really obsessive. And she's still my friend. I'd do anything for her, accept date her.

"But, now, you're suddenly really interested in a girl you've only seen once," he continued. "All I'm saying is, you have high standards. Which is good, don't lower them. You should never settle for someone you don't want. Just don't be really let down if you do find out more about her and you don't like her."

I guess Komali did have a point. What if I didn't like her at all? What if she ended up having no substance like all of the other girls around here?

"I guess that's true," I finally replied. "Don't worry, I'll be realistic."

"Alright, good. Oh, and if she's not everything you expected her to be, I'll be there to help clean up the damage. You know, a shoulder to cry on," he smiled.

"Okay, Mom," I teased.

"Oh, I meant for her."

"Shut up," I nudged him in the shoulder.

A few moments later we make our way back into Agitha's. She seemingly knew it was us, because she immediately came out of the kitchen holding a decorative basket with some of her baked delicacies on the inside, very nicely wrapped.

"How's this?" She brushed a few stray pieces of hair out of her face with her arm.

"Agitha, there is a reason they call you a prodigy," I answered.

"Why don't you ever make us these little cake things?" Komali asked, pointing in the basket.

As if on cue, Agitha reached under the counter and set a plate of small chocolate cakes in front of us.

"I did, new recipe. I figured you guys would be nervous and in need of some comfort food," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Bless you," Komali thanked, already shoving a cake in his face. I took one too for the heck of it. And it was indescribably delicious.

"Agitha, you are going to make me so fat," I said with a mouthful.

"And you are going to make so smart. Don't forget about chemistry," she pointed her finger at me.

"You got it kid," I nodded. "Now, did you figure out which room she is in?"

"You'll be happy to know, I did," Agitha answered.

"That easily, huh?"

"Yep! I saw her going to Lanyaru Commons. I went in later and looked in the directory under the newest students. I guess she is the only one this semester, at least in Lanayru."

"Perfect. Okay so what's your plan?"

"You're letting the thirteen year old make the plan?" Agitha asked.

"You're the girl!" Komali answered back, finally finishing his cake.

"Well, I figured I would just walk up to her room, knock on the door, give her this, and try to make conversation!" Agitha stated the plan like there was nothing to it.

"And you're gonna talk about Link, right?" Komali asked.

"Not unless you want me to just go ahead and stamp your number on her forehead. That'd be way to obvious!" she laughed.

"See, this is why we let you make the plan," I chimed in.

"So I see. No worries though, I'll be off now and try to learn as much about her as I can and then report back to you. You guys stay here and run the cafe for me while I'm gone. If anyone happens to come in, tell them I'll be back in half an hour. It's my break time anyway, so there shouldn't be anyone," she concluded, opening up the door. "I'll be right back!"

The door shut behind her.

All there is to do now is wait.

Komali and I make casual conversation while waiting on Agitha to get back. Sure enough, half an hour later, she bounces through the door, empty handed.

"So she took the basket?" Komali asked.

"Yep!"

"What did you find out about her?" We both asked nearly at the same time.

"That she hates small talk. She's quiet," Agitha sighed. "I didn't get her to say much. But for the most part, she was nice. She's very considerate, she doesn't like to talk about herself. Anytime I would ask her something, she immediately retaliated with a question back to me,"

"Sounds a little sketchy," Komali said looking at me,

"She's probably nervous. Besides, she's just trying to be nice anyway, most likely."

"So, what did you tell her, Agitha?"

"To your satisfactory, I told her about you guys. That you were my best friends on campus. She actually said that was really sweet. She asked a little about you guys, too."

"And when were you planning to tell us that, you little schemer?" I yelled, picking her up and swinging her around again.

"Right about the time you started to think she didn't care," Agitha laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"So did you get her name?"

"Yeah, but I'm not telling either of you. The minute you see her elsewhere, you're gonna either let it slip, or you'll do a horrible job of acting surprised. Besides, that's one of the only things _about_ her that I got out of her! You've gotta have something to ask her." She did have a point.

"Okay, fine. At least give me her room number," I demanded.

"1221. But I don't know if she's still there. She seemed to be heading out when I left."

"Good, maybe I'll bump into her on campus," I replied. "I'd better get going. Besides, it's almost lunch time. I was planning on finishing a painting today, if I don't have it done by the time classes start, Mrs. Roswell will want to throttle me."

"Then you go do that, I've gotta get started on my lunch menu too. If you guys don't eat at the cafeteria, feel free to come in here. I'm making panini sandwiches for lunch."

"I'll be here," Komali said with zero hesitation.

"Great! See you later!"

Komali and I made our way back to our rooms, once again. I decided I had to finish my painting, no matter how much I wanted to go introduce myself to this new girl. But studies came first. Before _everything_. If I don't have Blair Cavington, I don't have anything.

I finally finished my painting a few hours later. Ideally it would have taken me all day, but for some reason it didn't. I suppose I was really focused. Or eager to get it done so I would have a reason to roam around campus. I propped it up to dry and washed my hands (and arms, and face) of paint and then went over to Komali's.

"Hey, wanna go to the aquatic center and swim for a bit," he asked upon answering the door. Funny how he knew it was me.

"Yeah, sounds good to me, I need to exercise."

"Maybe she's a swimmer. That'd be…nice," Komali smirked.

"Don't even go there," I said, slapping him in the stomach.

I ran to get my swim bag (and waterproof camera), then made my way there with Komali.

Two hours later, Komali and I were headed back to our dorms, hair still dripping wet and smelling of chlorine. We decided to walk there and back, hoping we would run into the beautiful transfer student. On our way there we obviously had no luck.

Komali and I conversed about the various assignments we needed to complete before the start of the new week and some of the newest rumors going around about Karane and this kid named Pipit, whom I never really hung out with much, but he seemed alright. Apparently he and Karane have some newly discovered love for each other or something. Well, good for them.

"Hey, wait," Komali interrupted my mindless congratulations. "Isn't that her," he asked, pointing over to the music store.

The academy has a music store called "Strings." It's for all of the music students in case they need to repair an instrument or something so they don't have to go off campus to get stuff. They carry everything there from rosin to any instrument. It's a great addition to the school, and I see a lot of students going in and out of there. It's pretty convenient, although I've never actually spent time in it.

"Wait, I think it is," I answered. It looked like her from a distance. She was walking toward the music store with her hands in her pockets and hood over her head. But it was the same blue hoody. And the same long legs with sneakers on her feet. It had to be her.

"Come on then!" Komali raced over towards the music store, trying (and failing) to casually cut through the grassy medians.

"Komali, you imbecile, hang on! You look like a tiger about to take down its prey, chill out!" I called, trying to conspicuously run after him on the off chance that she turned her head and saw us running.

She disappeared into the store, to my surprise. Maybe she was a music student.

I walked into the music store after Komali, pulling my hood over my head. Man, I should wear my hood up more often. People really can't see me much under here. Komali had a sock hat in his bag that he apparently put on before walking in as to not be so recognizable.

"—play the cello?" I heard the clerk ask the girl.

"It's been a while," her soft voice answered back, "but I figured I might as well try to play again. I'll have to have something to do in my free time." Wow. Her accent was perfection. And I couldn't help but want to volunteer as tribute to take up her free time. I could show her around, or introduce her to people (or date her).

"Well, feel free to rent this one. It's free for the first week. If you're interested in purchasing it, you can come back whenever you're ready and buy it," the clerk answered.

"Oh, okay! Thank you! May I go ahead and get some rosin while I'm here?"

"Absolutely, let me get it," the clerk walked around to a cabinet of some sort on the other side of the room while the girl continued to walk and observe the instruments. She was so graceful and light. I couldn't even hear her steps. I watched her reach up her hand and press her delicate finger on a keyboard. I barely sensed her smile when a crystal clear note echoed through the air. Beautiful.

I had to talk to her. I just had to hear her voice one more time.

"Do you play?" I asked her quietly. She seemed a little startled by my presence. But she didn't seem to mind. Komali shot me a glance that screamed I was insane, but I didn't care.

"My mom used to," she answered, eyes trained on the keyboard. "She was really good," she continued.

"Really? You know, they say that musical talents run in the blood. So I bet you can play too," I said, standing a little closer to her.

"I don't know about that," she slightly laughed. "I never really tried. I always just listened to my mother. I'd sing and dance around while she played for me. Sometimes she would join in and harmonize."

I stared down at her. I couldn't see much of her face considering her hood was still up, but I could just make out the tip of her little nose and long eyelashes batting gracefully.

"Your mom sounds fun," I said, still staring at her.

To my surprise, she looked up at me. It was as if time slowed in that moment she turned her head. Those giant, bright, breath-taking eyes stared right into mine. It was all I could do to not break out my camera and capture them for myself. So I decided to mentally. I mentally took a picture of those eyes, slightly tilted up to look into mine, and I knew I would never forget the image of them being so close, and staring right into mine.

"She was," the girl answered. That was all she said. Two words. But it seemed like the world to me.

"Here is your cello, Miss," the clerk said, emerging from behind the desk.

The girl seemed to jump at his sudden reappearance (why is she so shifty?).

"I won't charge you for the rosin either, you can just bring it back next week with the cello. If you decide to keep it, I'll just add the rosin to your total."

"Perfect. Thank you ever so much," she said back.

The clerk handed her the cello in a bag and then disappeared again. I thought it weird that he didn't ask Komali (who randomly disappeared) or me if we needed any help with anything, but I guess he thought we were with her. I wish he were right.

"So you do play something," I pried at her. She seemed to almost blush.

"Not really, just trying it out again." She studied me for a moment. "Hey, didn't I see you this morning?"

Uh oh. What if she's on to me? I know that's irrational to think, but I'm just scared I'll mess this up. But I can't lie.

"Was it at the cafe? I was there this morning for breakfast." Play it cool, Link.

"Yeah, I think so. Funny running into you again," she replied. Shoot. She seems suspicious. Or was it me? Is it suddenly hot in here? Am I sweating? Wait, no, that's pool water. AH, I smell like chlorine.

"Funny indeed! How about that?" Real cool.

"Well, I guess I'd better be going. Nice to see you again," she concluded. Man, she is quick to run.

"Yeah, nice to see you again, too," I answer back. She turned to walk out the door. I can't let her leave again without even the slightest inclination that I want to know her.

"Wait!" I called out as she opened the door. "Think I'll have the pleasure of running into you again?" (Pleasure? I sound like her great-grandmother.)

"Maybe so," she said back. And, if I'm not mistaken, she tossed me a hint of a smile. Hint or not, it was beautiful. I can't wait to see her real smile. I've got to. I'll make sure she smiles. A girl like that deserves to smile, every minute of every day.

"Great," I smiled at her. Hopefully she would see me as friendly and not creepy.

And then, just like last time, she vanished. She's a quick little thing. But I couldn't have been happier with my brief interaction with her. If only it had been longer… I wonder what Komali thought. Where was he anyway?

I heard the strumming of a guitar in a back corner.

There he is.

"Komali? Come on, let's go," I waved to him. He walked out the door with me. "I'm in love."

He laughed. "I take it you talked to her?"

"I actually did."

"You looked pretty smooth, kid. What did you say to her?"

"I can't even really remember now. But I remember what she said. She talked about her mom. And she stared right into my soul…"

"Weird," Komali said, his voice distant.

"Why?"

"Agitha said she didn't talk about herself at all."

"She did, didn't she? Why do you suppose she mentioned her mom with me then?"

"Maybe she felt like she could for some reason. Maybe she thought you weren't going to pry."

"I hope that's the case. I wouldn't want to make her uncomfortable."

"Apparently you didn't. Good job, buddy," Komali smiled, patting me on the back. And I smiled too.

"So she plays an instrument? Is she a music student?"

"She plays the cello. I don't know about her being a music student."

"Well," he said, rounding the corner to our residence area, "Hopefully you'll have the chance to find out."

I found myself back in my room. Dinner was in a few minutes but I couldn't help but want to sketch for a while. Hours passed while I drew. I didn't even know what I was drawing. I just let my mind and hand work together, completely ignoring all thoughts. But when I was done, I knew exactly what they had drawn together.

There, on a giant piece of paper sprawled out over my desk, a depiction of the most beautiful eyes stared right off the page into my own. And I knew just who they belonged to.

* * *

**A/N: Okayyyy so I wanted to post this tomorrow when you all would have time to read it but I thought, oh what the heck, I'll do it tonight. So here is my next installment of this incredibly fun story! I hope you all are liking it so far! And thank you thank you thank you to all the reviews/favorites/follows! Please continue to let me know what you think! I intend to speed things up in the story here soon so be prepared for that! Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoy! Also, feel free to let me know if there's anything you'd like to see in here! I'd be happy to throw in a few ideas any of you may have, so please share! Happy writing :3 (Oh and side note: I drew the cover for this story the other day. Can you guess who it is? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Loopholes (Zelda)

-Zelda-

I walked down the street, trying to look as casual as possible, but I'm fairly certain I was just about in a dead sprint. After I was a considerable distance away from the cafe, I started to calm down again. There was still a lot to explore, so I just walked around a bit more to familiarize myself with everything. Besides, I still had about forty eight hours to kill, I may as well.

By this time, more and more people are out and going about their day. A few kids wave or toss a smile as I pass by. They seem to be really friendly. Or they don't recognize me and assume I am a transfer student. Either way, it's comforting.

After walking more, I stumble upon a small type of grove area. I should have known a town like this would take out a good section of land and devote it fully to enjoying nature. Trees and tiny little stone paths with flowers all around and small park benches were everywhere. I thought maybe this would be my new hang out spot instead of the cafe, because it was incredibly beautiful. I really can't believe that I attend school at a place like this, let alone now live there.

A beautiful tune of some sort was coming from a bit further in the grove area. It was so incising I couldn't help but walk further into the grove to see where it was coming from. I noticed small lights strung through all of the trees. Bottles with candles or lights and pretty rocks inside hung from the branches, some low and some high. I was so busy taking in the beauty and creativity of it all, I didn't even notice the sources of the music to my right.

"Hi," one of them said, causing me to jump a bit.

"H-hello," I stammered. I then, got a good look at the young musicians. The one who spoke had long brown hair and thick framed glasses with a guitar propped on his lap (he was actually kind of handsome, but not as handsome as the boy this morning).

"I'm Mikau," he said, sticking out his hand for me to shake. While shaking my hand he introduced me to his two other friends who played with him.

"This is Makar," he pointed to a smaller boy who held a violin, "and this is Medli," who appeared to play the harp. I won't lie, they were a rather good-looking group, with even better music. They were all very talented, as I heard a while ago.

"I'm Zelda," I said, shaking their hands. "Nice to meet you."

"Wow, what a cool name," the girl, Medli, chirped. She was very pale with rosy red cheeks, and auburn hair that she wore in a pony tail that fell all the way down to her waist. Her bangs partially covered a (really cool) headband across her forehead. But her most breathtaking feature was her ruby red eyes. They were like staring at a flame. Frankly, I was envious of how cool they looked.

"Well, thank you. I really like the name 'Medli' too. (I also really love the way you look and I wish I looked as cool as you.)

"So, Zelda, I haven't seen you here before," Makar spoke up.

"No, I'm actually new." Please don't ask me where I'm from. I hate this kind of thing.

"Oh cool! What talents do you bring with you to the academy?"

I guess I can handle that question.

"Umm, Math. And Science. Also some English." Wow I sound like I'm full of myself. But they asked. I'm really here for academics.

"Wow! You're certainly talented in a lot of things," Mikau said, nodding his head.

"Thank you," I sort of curtsied, trying to not look stuck up.

"Say, Zelda," Mikau continued, "I don't know if you'd be free later, but would you want to maybe meet up somewhere? I can show you around a bit, maybe grab dinner or something?"

Oh no. Oh no oh no. I have never been asked out by the opposite gender. Well, one that counted. The meatheads back home don't count, and half the time they were just betting with their friends to see if I would talk. (For the record, they soon learned I could very well talk. And I knew a lot of words.)

"Umm, well, thank you for the invitation, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I just arrived this morning and I'm still kind of…," Thinkthinkthink "tired from the jet lag and everything. So I should probably sleep as early as possible tonight. I'm still getting settled in and everything so…"

"Oh, Mikau!" Medli broke my train of excuses that was soon to be derailed, bless her heart.

"She just arrived, you egghead! Give the girl time to adjust, and don't scare her off that quick!" Medli reached over and slapped him in the stomach. I like her already. Plus she said "egghead."

"Alright, alright," Mikau surrendered, "No worries, Zelda. I'll wait, trust me." His eyes quickly scaned me. Time to go.

"Well, bye. Nice meeting you."

"Wait, tell us more about yourself, Zelda," Medli protested. Oh no, not this.

"More?" I was stalling.

"Yeah, where are you from?" Now Makar was jumping in.

"…Overseas," I answered.

"That is so cool! What do your parents do? Are they also really smart? Did they come to move you in today? Maybe we could meet them if they did! Oh, do you have any siblings?"

"Umm, no, no they didn't, I'm sorry. And no, I don't currently have any siblings."

"Currently? Is your mom expecting a baby or something?"

"Oh, no she's not, sorry, funny wording, I guess." Why was I apologizing so much?

"It's okay! So, tell us about your family! I bet they were really proud of you to come all the way here! Blair Cavington is so exclusive, but so amazing!" This Medli girl was beginning to be way too enthusiastic. Too many questions. I had to get out of here.

"Why couldn't your family come today," Makar asked.

Yep, definitely time to go.

"Uhh, they were busy. They just couldn't make the trip. It was a long way away after all. More convenient for me to just go by myself," I strained out.

"Oh, that's too bad. Maybe they can come another time!"

"Yeah, maybe!" Now's my chance. "Well, it was nice meeting you all but I really should be getting unpacked (that's a lie) so I'll let you get back to playing your music. Keep it up, by the way, it sounded great!" 'Atta girl, play it cool. Be casual.

"Thanks, Zelda! Hopefully we will see you later!" They all said their parting words and picked their instruments back up.

If I wasn't in a dead sprint to my dorm before, I was now. I had to get back there. I had to hide.

I get in my room and slam the door shut behind me. I immediately walk over to my bed and fall on it. It's comfy, luckily. I roll around for a little with my head in pillow, contemplating how I am going to do this. This whole new life of mine.

I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have been so sketchy and eager to leave. In fight or flight, I am flight every time. In anything in life, I am flight every time. Not that I want to be. I am just afraid people will ask all those questions: Where are you from? What do your parents do? What do you do? And then make me answer all those cheesy tell-us-about-yourself questions. Well what if I don't want anyone to know about myself? What if I don't want anyone to know about my parents or my past? They don't have any right to know. They don't know what I've seen or how I've lived. They don't know me.

I sat straight up in my bed.

They don't know me. They don't know where I truly came from or anything about my past. And who's here to tell them? I am alone, in a different country, surrounded by people who never even knew I existed until this day. They don't know my life from anyones.

So who says I have to tell them mine?

A smile spread across my face. Suddenly this was all very easy. They don't know the truth. So I won't tell them. I can be anyone I want to be here. Besides, if anyone asks me anything, I can always just vaguely answer and then ask them the same question. I'm here to get to know people, not talk about myself.

Now that I felt better and a lot more relieved, I decided to go ahead and really get settled in. I pulled out my favorite book that I was reading on the plane and felt like I could finally read it now.

A few minutes (or was it hours?) later, I heard a knock on my door. I held my breath as I got up to answer it. I hate to say it, but part of me hoped it was the boy I saw this morning.

I pulled the door open to find a smaller girl standing in front of me holding a decorative basket of some eloquent desserts. It occurred to me that she was the same girl that stood behind the counter this morning from the same cafe that striking lad was in. Maybe I could be the one to ask questions now and find out about him.

"Hi there!" Wow, she is really adorable.

"Why, hello. Didn't I see you this morning?" I put my hand on my hip and pretended to think really hard. She smiled.

"Yep, that was me! That's my cafe."

"Your cafe?" That's interesting, I've never heard of a child owning a cafe.

She nodded her head. "Culinary grant," she said, slightly raising her hand.

That made sense then.

"Speaking of which," she continued, "I made these for you as a welcoming present! You didn't get to try anything this morning, and I figured you were busy, so I just came to you."

"Well, thank you! You certainly didn't have to do that, but I'm glad you did! I won't lie, I'm starving!" Upon seeing the food I realized it had been ages since I ate. Like, lunch yesterday at the airport. I guess my nerves were getting to me.

"I thought you might be," she grinned.

"Want to come in?" I opened the door wider and gestured inside. Typically, I wouldn't have done that. But for one thing, she is all too sweet for me to just shut out, after all she did come all the way here to deliver a basket for me. And another, I didn't have to worry anymore after my newfound loophole.

She agreed and made her way into my room, setting the basket on my marble counter.

"I'm Agitha, by the way," she said, turning around.

"I'm Zelda," I replied.

"Pretty name. Say, I just realized, what are you gonna wash all these desserts down with? You didn't bring any drinks or anything did you?"

"No, actually, I didn't. Where do you suppose I could get some?"

"I know this great market downtown, off campus. It's where I get all my supplies for the cafe. I could take you there later today if you want!"

Agitha seemed so nice and friendly. And she defiantly didn't start to ask a bunch of questions. She genuinely seemed like she wanted to keep me company and befriend me. And I wanted to be her friend, too. She was clearly really mature for her age, and she was far less irritating than the people I met in the grove earlier today.

"Yeah, I'd like that," I smiled at her.

"Great! We can get you some more stuff for your room too, if you want. You know, to make it more homey."

"Well, I don't have a whole lot of money at the time, I don't know if I can afford decorations."

"Oh, don't worry! My friend Link can make you stuff!"

"Your friend, Link?" This is interesting. I wonder if he is the Greek god I ran into earlier this morning.

"Yeah, he was in the cafe this morning when you were in there. The blond one. He and his friend, Komali, always come to the cafe," Agitha said, swinging her legs on a barstool.

"Really? You must be quite the chef. So they're your friends now, I take it? With them being in the cafe all the time and all," I sat in a barstool next to Agitha.

"Oh yeah, they're my best friends. They're really nice to me. A lot of the other students just ignore me or talk to me like I'm five because I'm so much younger than them, when in reality, I'm doing science equations over their heads," she rolled her eyes.

"You know, Agitha, the more you talk, the more I like you," I said, winking at her. She grinned in return.

"I like you too. I think we will be really good friends."

"I think we will too."

"So, what are you in the academy for?"

"Funny you mention it, I was just about to tell you how much I also loved science." Her eyes lit up.

"No way! What kind of science?"

"Oh, chemistry for sure." Agitha gasped so loud I thought she would aspirate her tongue.

"That's _my_ favorite too!" Yeah, as I guessed, she's a child genius.

"No way! We should study together sometime then!" Look at me, already have a study buddy. I've always wanted a study buddy. Or even just a buddy.

"Oh my gosh, yes! I never leave my dorm, or the cafe! No one ever invites me anywhere!"

"Hey, me either! Let's be a team then."

"Deal," she said, shaking my hand.

A few minutes later, Agitha and I are still "kicking it," as she calls it, in my dorm. She showed me a few of her desserts and described them all. It was really nice to have someone else to talk to. Now my friend list consisted of: Plane Stewardess, Agitha. Nice. Already doubled since I left home.

"So, Zelda," Agitha said coyly, "what was it like where you come from?" At least this was a question I could get out of. Agitha made it easy on me by asking what it was like rather then where. It was like she knew I didn't want to talk about any of it. Like she sensed my aversion to get-to-know-you conversations.

"Depressing. Trust me, you wouldn't want to be bored with it. What about you?"

"I come from the neighboring country to Hyrule, Vespiria. It was really pretty too, but not as beautiful as Hyrule."

"Really? Well tell me about it," I urged her.

Agitha told me all about her life back home and growing up. It sounds lovely. She's the youngest out of five (explaining her maturity level), her parents are both chefs at a five star restaurant, so she has been around food since she was born. Her parents believe in a type of "wholesome" way to cook. They grow their own food (or now have their workers grow it), and use nothing but the food itself in what they eat. They also taught Agitha how to look at cooking as an art, not to mention a science equation. She was born to cook, she says, and she was brought to Blair Cavington at the ripe old age of nine (pardon the pun).

"What about your parents? Did they instill it in you to love learning?" See? This is why I like her. Always giving me a way out.

"Sort of. I really liked learning on my own, too, But I suppose I got it from them. Both my mom and dad were freakishly intelligent, on numerous levels. It made them good at everything." My brain begin to trail off thinking about my parents. I thought about my mother speaking her many languages, and my father replying in a completely different one. It was a game they played. One would speak French, the other replied in Italian, then on to Chinese, the other would talk back in Swahili. It was always so funny. But I never really thought about how quick they'd have to be and how fast their brains must have worked to jump from language to language so fast.

"They sound like good parents," Agitha said softly, watching me zone out.

"They were," I answered. Then I mentally kicked myself for using past tense. Now she'll question.

"We are lucky that our parents were born so extraordinary." Thank Goddess she didn't.

"I agree, Agitha."

After half an hour of laughing and talking, Agitha decided she had better get back to her cafe, seeing as how she left Link and Komali in charge. I had half a mind to go with her back down there, but I knew it would be obvious I just wanted to run into Link again, and I didn't want Agitha to think I was only being her friend for that reason.

The room seemed a lot less happy when she left, but I suppose any room would when she left it. I sat back in my chair and continued reading my book. I should really get some food later, now that I think about it.

A few hours later, I finally finished my book. I guess I can cross that off of my to do list.

I started thinking that, like Agitha, I should find something to do in my spare time besides read and making up math equations. A long time ago, back when I was little, I played the cello. I loved the way it felt and how pretty it sounded. But once I got older, I just quit. Maybe it had something to do with the therapy three times a week. Or the fact that even if I played, there was no one to accompany me. Either or. But I'm a new person now. I'm whoever I want to be. And the Zelda I want to be wants to play the cello again.

I put my sneakers back on, pulled my hood over my head (just to be safe) and headed out the door. I recall that there was some sort of music store I saw earlier. It caught my attention because it was called "Strings," and back home, there was a store in the city I used to visit called "Symphony Strings." My mother always took me in there because she loved the way the instruments and paper smelled. I figured, maybe the store here would have a cello, like the other. Or even a smell like the other.

A few moments later, I found myself walking into the store. I was temporarily transported to the store back home, watching my mother so enamored with every instrument and sheet of music. She played the piano like an angel. Those are some of the most fond memories of my life.

Just as I was thinking about the piano, I walked around to find a keyboard on a stand, already turned on. It had been years since I had touched a piano. My grandparents didn't own one, and we didn't take my mother's from home.

"Can I help you with anything?" A man, the store clerk, asked me.

"Umm, do you happen to have a cello I could look at?"

"Yes! Are you looking to purchase or rent?"

Just as he asked me that, two more people walked in the store. I hoped it wasn't the hooligans I ran into in the grove. I glanced up to check. It wasn't, but boy, whoever they were, they sure looked familiar. One had his hood up, so I couldn't get a good look at him, and the other had a sock hat on (maybe I should get one of those?).

"Do you play the cello?" the clerk asked, changing his question.

""It's been a while, but I figured I might as well try to play again. I'll have to have something to do in my free time."

"Well, feel free to rent this one. It's free for the first week. If you're interested in purchasing it, you can come back whenever you're ready and buy it," the clerk answered, pointing to a cello on a nearby stand.

"Oh, okay! Thank you! May I go ahead and get some rosin while I'm here?"

"Absolutely, let me get it," the clerk walked around to a cabinet of some sort on the other side of the room.

I continued to look at the key board while I waited on him to prepare everything. I couldn't help but to reach a hand up to it and lightly play a note. A crisp, clear, A note rang through the air. Sheer beauty. I felt a small smile creep up as my mind was flooded with memories.

"Do you play?" I was sort of too zoned out to register who was speaking, although I knew it wasn't the clerk. I guessed it was one of the two boys that walked in earlier.

"My mom used to, she was really good," I answered, eyes still on the keyboard. Shoot. I mentioned my mom.

""Really? You know, they say that musical talents run in the blood. So I bet you can play too," the boy said back.

I realized it would be rude to just not ever look at the speaker, so I slightly turned to make eye contact with him.

Wait. Those eyes. I have seen them before. They belong to the boy from the cafe. Link. Agitha's friend. Wow, they're even more captivating this close. I couldn't help but observe every centimeter of them while I was this close to his face, as probably as close to him as I'll ever get, so I had better capture them now. His skin seemed wet and his hair was still damp. I smelled chlorine on his clothes and assumed he had been swimming. Which was great. I'm a swimmer too, and one thing a swimmer learns about another swimmer, is that they are automatically considered fit and trim. Wait, what did he say again?

"I don't know about that," I heard myself say. Oh yeah, piano. My mom.

I didn't know why, but suddenly I felt this barrier I had built around myself, come down a little. Not because some rather attractive boy was looking at me. But because of the way he was looking at me. He seemed…genuinely curious about me. Not curious like the annoying music people, curious like a puppy. He had this innocent look of curiosity, sincerely just wanting to know if I played the piano. It was so sweet and caring, I suddenly felt like I could talk to him, and I hadn't ever before. He wouldn't pry or ask questions, he just seemed like he would listen.

"I never really tried. I always just listened to my mother. I'd sing and dance around while she played for me. Sometimes she would join in and harmonize," I answered, looking back at the key board.

"Your mom sounds fun," he answered. Just like Agitha. Perfect response. I looked up at him again, hoping he would catch my glimpse of appreciation for not hammering me with a sense of intimidation.

"She was," I nearly whispered. He was so close to my face I felt like I had to. He was a few inches taller than me, so he was looking down and I was looking up. To the average person walking by it probably would have looked like we were in a seriously deep conversation or something. Oddly enough, I felt like I was comfortable enough or knew him enough that it wasn't awkward. Frankly, I could have stood there forever.

"Here is your cello, Miss," the store clerk said, interrupting the silence and causing me to jump. I was kind of thankful, but kind of sad at the same time.

"I won't charge you for the rosin either, you can just bring it back next week with the cello. If you decide to keep it, I'll just add the rosin to your total."

"Perfect. Thank you ever so much," I hastily replied.

"So you do play something?" Link asked, a (really handsome) smirk growing on his face, like he had caught me.

"No, not really, I'm just trying it out again." I felt like I needed to let him know I recognized him. I guess part of me wanted to see if he recognized me too. I had to drop some sort of hint.

"Hey, didn't I see you this morning?" (Hey, aren't you the one I've been swooning over since I first saw you?)

"Was it at the cafe? I was there this morning for breakfast." Shoot. I guess he doesn't. Who could blame him? He probably has a ton of other girls to have on his mind, or maybe even a girlfriend.

"Yeah, I think so! Funny running into you again," I said, trying to sound casual. I knew I was losing at this game, so I'd better forfeit.

"Well, I guess I'd better be going. Nice to see you again," I said as I backed up to the door.

""Yeah, nice to see you again, too," he responded. He seemed a little indifferent to my parting so soon, so I thought I was right to assume he had a girlfriend or something of the sort. Oh well, no harm done.

"Wait!"

I spun around at his call, heart pounding. Was he really stopping me?

"Think I'll have the pleasure of running into you again," he asked, with, if I'm not mistaken, longing in his voice. (!) Okay, no, stop, play it cool.

"Maybe so," I replied nonchalantly, tossing him a little smile so he'd know I was friendly and not a self-absorbed jerk.

"Good," I heard him say back. I slightly waved and then immediately ran out the door for fear I would squeal or something.

Although, I can't say that I've actually squealed over anything, so my luck, it would just come out like horrifying scream, or a noise closer to that of a dying guinea pig . Either way, I had to run because excitement was taking over. He really acted like he wanted to see me again soon.

This time, instead of running, I was practically skipping the entire way to my dorm.

I can't wait for the next time I run into Link, the boy from the cafe. Maybe now I'll have another friend on my list.

* * *

**A/N: As my friend prowessMaster44 said, I'm a machine, what can I say? :3 Kidding, this story is just really fun to me and I love writing it. I needed something new. I WILL still continue Always Be Your Zelda &amp; And All the While I Lay Sleeping though, I promise. Spring Break is almost at an end though (tear) so I might not crack out as many as one a day as I have been lately. I start two new courses Monday which may take up more time, but I will will will keep writing this and probably update on the weekends. Thank you all so much for the support and reviews! Please feel free to let me know what you think! Your opinions are always welcomed! Thank you! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Turning Tables (Link)

-Link-

Wow. I have to say, this is by far the most beautiful picture I have ever created. Usually I hate my own work. But this is something different. Because it's not really my work. It's a work of the Goddess herself that I merely copied onto a page. That beautiful girl is the real work of art.

Goddess I'm cheesy. What's happening to me?

A rapid knock on my door interrupted my thoughts. I jumped a little from the sudden noise. What on earth is going on?

I open the door to find a grinning Komali in front of me.

"A. What the heck are you trying to do? B. What the heck is your problem, dude!" I was seriously concerned for a second as to what was going on with him.

"Funny story," Komali started, making his way into my room and plopping himself on my chair.

"Well, by all means," I gestured for him to continue.

"Okay, you know Medli? The harp playing girl?"

A smirk stretches across my face. I remember her, but I'm sure Komali remembers her a little bit better than I do. He has had the biggest crush on her for the last few months. And I'm certain she has one on him too, but he never acts on it for whatever reason. Maybe that's the news.

"Did you finally scrape up the courage to ask her out?" I deadpan with one eyebrow raised.

"Ha. No. Hey, you're gonna be interested in this news so don't be so obtuse."

"Okay fine," I say trying to control my laughter. "Now, what is it?"

"That girl you're so enamored with ran into Medli, Makar, and Mikau playing in the grove earlier today."

"So?"

"Soooo, Mikau asked her out like a freak," Komali said, cracking a grin.

"Well he just made my hit list. So what did she say?"

"I was gonna be really mean and pretend she said yes, but after your hit list comment, I'd better play it safe. She totally shot him down! Medli said it was the funniest thing!"

"Oh, gee, what a relief!" I yelled back sarcastically. "How is this a funny story? Now I have to compete with Mikau! He's a guitar playing imbecile, and a handsome one, that looks at a woman like a piece of meat! What if she falls for it?" Or him.

"Fat chance of that! She basically ran away shot him down and ran away for dear life!"

"So, did Medli get a chance to talk to her?"

"Yeah, briefly. But she said that this new transfer student was really vague. Everyone is talking about her on campus now, you've been missing out. Apparently I know why now though," Komali said, lightly pointing to my picture. He stood up to observe it more.

"Man, you got every detail…" Komali continued to look at the art with strong attention.

"Thanks," I said, also standing up. "So, it's pretty well known there's a new girl on campus, huh?"

"Ohhh yeah, the thing is though, no one knows who she is or where she came from."

"It's only been a day, Komali," I said, starting to laugh. "I think everyone is just obsessed with a new student. And a beautiful one at that. Doesn't surprise me that Mikau asked her out within five minutes of knowing her."

"Oh, so now you agree with him?"

"No, I want to throat punch him, but that's not the point," I said with no hesitation, "I'm just saying, obviously people are obsessed with her. She's striking, you can't help but notice her."

"True," Komali agreed, looking out the window. "It's getting late, wanna grab something to eat?"

"Might as well. Let's go to Agitha's."

As we walk, Komali stares ahead with a slight smile on his face.

"What?" I question.

"Nothing," he says, beginning to laugh.

"No, seriously."

"It's just—," he starts. I stare at him, waiting for him to continue. "It's kind of funny, you have to admit."

"What is?"

"How the tables have turned."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just this morning, Agitha and I were talking about you dating. And you, naturally, turn down every offer because you're too good for any of the girls we named off. But now, you're suddenly obsessed with the one girl you don't know a thing about, and who has hardly any idea who you are. At first, girls were pining over you, and you straight up disregarded it. Now, you're the one pining over a girl, and you don't even know her name."

"First of all, I never said I was too good for any of them," I interrupted.

"No, but that's how it looks," Komali shrugged. That's the thing about Komali. He gets away with saying things that I would typically want to punch someone in the face for saying. But he says it in a way that I can't get mad. Maybe it's because he's my best friend. But he's always been so real with me about everything, that I honestly listen to him more than I do anyone else.

"You know I don't really think I'm better than anyone. I just…I just don't feel interested in them. I can't really help that," I attempt to explain. Although I do a poor job at it.

"No, you can't help it. Hence why I don't hate you for it. Like I said, you have high standards. Which is good, you shouldn't have to settle to be happy. I'm just saying, I think Hylia has a sense of humor. The minute a new girl walks in, who, oh by the way, happens to be very attractive, you suddenly aren't Mr. Confident anymore. You've been on edge ever since you saw her. It's just ironic, I guess you could say," he finished.

"You have a point. It's not so much that I think she's hot or something. It's just the fact that she's _new_. We hardly ever have a transfer student who comes at her age. Most of these kids have been here since they were around Agitha's age. It's rare that we even get a transfer student. I don't know, she just seems interesting. There's an air about her. Don't you find it odd that _no one_ knows where this girl came from? And on top of that, she doesn't tell anyone?"

"Maybe a little. But who knows, maybe you'll be the first to find out," Komali said, opening the door to Agitha's. I can't help but hope he's right.

A few moments later, Komali and I are eating our sandwiches listening to Agitha talk about some idiotic (her words, not mine) students that came in asking her if she was a "good little student and liked to bake cookies." We would occasionally nod with full mouths in an attempt to empathize. I know it irritates her to no end.

"Oh, hey, I'd better clean up. It's almost time for me to meet my new friend."

"New friend?" Komali asked, shoving a potato chip in his mouth.

"Yeah, I promised her I'd take her to the market downtown to get some things."

"Her?" I swallowed hard.

"Yeah some new student that just moved in this morning," Agitha replied coyly, smirking at me.

"You've gotta be kidding me, Agitha! When were you gonna tell me about this?"

"And why aren't we invited?" Komali chimed in. Good point.

"You are now! Hurry up!"

Komali and I forced the rest of our sandwiches down and helped Agitha with the dishes so we could meet the girl soon. It occurred to me that I still don't know her name.

"I told her I would meet her in the grove in half an hour, so you two can just meet us down there, sound like a plan?"

"Perfect," I said, holding the door open for the two of them. That gives me time to go grab my stuff and wait around in the grove for her.

Fifteen minutes later I made my way down the stone pathway in the grove. No body seemed to be here this time of day, which was stupendous because I enjoyed the solitude the grove had to offer.

I walked a little ways to find the perfect bench under a tree. It seemed like the perfect spot to sit. And the most perfect girl was sitting on it.

I couldn't help but start to grin. Finally. There she was.

She sat with her head down in a book, and her hand mindlessly twirling her hair. I casually strolled up and sat next to her. She looked up at me and immediately smiled.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked her.

"Oh, hi!" That smile was so beautiful. "It's just a new book I started. I was waiting on my friend to arrive, so I figured I'd get here a little early to read. I had nothing better to do anyway," she answered.

"You like to read?" I asked, turning to face her.

"I love to read. I always have."

"Do you like fiction or nonfiction?"

"Oh, fiction for sure! Why read about the real world when we live in it? I want to go somewhere that is make believe."

"I couldn't agree more," I replied, studying her. She seemed more laid back now. And her accent really was adorable, although very slight.

"What are you doing this time of day?" She closed her book and put it in the same messenger bag she had this morning.

"Actually, I'm meeting your friend here, too. She asked me if I wanted to help her show a 'transfer student' around, and I figured it might be you, so I told her sure. I hope you don't mind."

That beautiful smile creeped up again. "Not at all."

"You know, I never got your name," I said, leaning a little closer to her.

"My name is Zelda," she said, her eyes piercing right into mine again, her voice so calming. Was it just me or did she slightly move in a little closer too?

"I'm Link," I said mindlessly, holding out my hand for her to shake.

"Pleased to meet you, Link." Her soft hand took mine. It seemed to fit perfectly. I shook it lightly, dreading the moment I had to let go.

"Pleased to meet you, Zelda." We sat there for a little bit looking at each other, which must have looked really weird to anyone that could potentially see us.

I wanted to say her name as much as possible. Zelda.

"Oh! I see you two have gotten acquainted," I heard Komali say. He was walking excitedly down the sidewalk with Agitha at his side. I stood up and held out my hand for Zelda, for her to take as she stood up.

"Zelda, this is my friend, Komali. And you already know Agitha."

Zelda and Komali exchanged pleasantries, and greeted Agitha as well.

"I figured we could show you around the city while we were off campus. Besides, you said this morning you had time to kill. And you've gotta eat at some point!" Agitha said, leading us to the Academy Station.

After scanning our ID cards and collecting our tickets, we boarded our train. Obviously, I took a seat by Zelda.

As we rode around. her eyes grew wider with each scene we passed. She turned around in her seat and propped herself up on her knees as we zoomed by the many sights to see. Her head was as close to the window as she could get it. She became so enamored with every piece of beauty we passed, and I became more and more enamored as I watched her.

Agitha, Komali and I tried to answer every question she had (What is that building? You mean you can go on those boats and sail around? Wait so you can actually go and just pet the animals in the zoo?).

"I take it you never really traveled much," Komali asked her, amused by her fascination. But I only found myself become more fascinated with her.

"I did when I was little. Not much as I got older," she said, her eyes looking down.

A few minutes later we arrived downtown. I got off the train and offered my hand to Zelda to take again. I know she is fully capable of getting off herself, but it's always nice to be polite. Komali always took care of Agitha that way too. Half the time, she would just ride around on his back when she got tired. He always told her to never date a man who didn't treat her like a lady, and act like a gentleman. He's a stickler for etiquette.

Zelda was just as interested roaming around downtown as she was in the train. I wonder what life had been like where she came from.

We decided to walk around a little before getting Zelda's groceries so we could show her some prime-sight seeing spots without lugging stuff around. First we showed her the harbor, which she seemed to really enjoy. I never got bored with watching her. Then we (Agitha) decided to show her some of our (her) favorite places to shop. Zelda didn't seem like too much of a shopper, but she was entertained, all the same. Afterward we decided to just walk around and let her get a feel for the city.

Agitha did one of her infamous gasps that could cause one to think she just had a heart attack and pointed to an ice cream stand a few yards way by a giant fountain in the center of the square downtown.

"Look look look it's my favorite ice cream vendor!"

"Cow shed?" Komali asked.

"Yeah, that one!"

"How is it your favorite if you can't even remember the name?"

"Hush," Agitha waved him off. "Let's go get some! Zelda you have to try it! You haven't eaten all day, come on."

We all followed Agitha over to the man at the ice cream cart. He seemed to know her. Then again, who didn't know and love Agitha?

"What can I get for you today, little lady?" The man smiled down at Agitha, ready to take her order.

She ordered some weird flavor and then looked to us. I ordered chocolate, as usual.

"And what'll it be for you, ma'am? I don't think I've seen you around here before," he asked her.

"This is my new friend, Zelda! She just moved to Wellington!" Agitha explained excitedly.

Zelda smiled sweetly and said hello.

"Well then, we have to treat her right, Miss Agitha. This ones on me, kiddo! What can I get you?"

Zelda grinned and thanked the gentlemen, surprised at the kindness, before also ordering chocolate. I fist pounded her for favoring chocolate, as I did.

The four of us ate our ice cream while sitting on the edge of the fountain, enjoying the weather and casual conversation. I kept in mind that Zelda apparently didn't like to talk about her past much, so I tried to keep conversation on a level of her favorite things she had seen so far. But I couldn't help but continue to wonder just what it had been like where she came from.

We walked to the outdoor market, and she lit up like a light.

"Wow, I've never seen an outdoor market like this before! They sell so much here!"

"Well, what was it like at your home?"

"They just sold tomatoes and peaches. I thought that's all there was to sell."

I laughed.

A few hours later we tumble out of the train and back onto campus, each carrying a sack of something for Zelda. She showed us the way to her room and scanned her finger to let us in. Part of me was really excited to just see what it was like, and to see if she had brought anything from home that could give me an idea of what it was like at her home. Or where her home was.

I was so wrong. It is so barren in here. Why didn't she at least bring a picture of someone?

We set all the stuff where Zelda directed us and helped her move into her kitchen. If someone had told me this morning that I'd be helping the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on move into her dorm room, I'd have said they were crazy. I found myself constantly smiling. It was like I couldn't get over the fact that I finally met her. And I was finally forming a friendship with her.

"So, Zelda, when did you actually arrive on campus?" Komali asked her.

"I got off my plane at about 6:30 this morning. It was scheduled for 7, but we were early," she replied.

"You must be exhausted!" Agitha said, handing her a carton of milk to put in her fridge.

"I am, I guess. This morning I was. But I kind of found my second wind. I was really down this morning. But then I met you guys."

"Agitha usually provides second winds for all of us," I winked at her.

"I've had the most fun that I've had in a long long time, today. I'm so happy you all decided to help me out."

"What are friends for?" I said, taking a sack of food to put away for her.

"Thank you," she smiled, quite sweetly. I hated to say this in front of Komali and Agitha, but today was by far the most fun day I have had in a while too. Suddenly I was ready for the next day. I had a reason to be excited again.

"Oh that reminds me," Agitha spoke up, "Link, I told Zelda you could make some stuff for her room! She needs some color in here."

"That is, if you don't mind," Zelda said, turning to me.

"Not at all! I'd be more than happy to. You just tell me what you want and I'll paint it or make it or frame it for you. I can do anything you want." Including court you and treat you like the complete goddess you are.

"Agitha tells me you're quite the artist," Zelda replied.

"And writer, and photographer, and swimmer," Komali continued.

"Oh, Komali." I turned to face Zelda. "I _aspire_ to be quite the artist. That's why I'm here. Blair Cavington picked me up about three years ago. Frankly, they saved my life." And they really did, in a manner of speaking.

"A swimmer, huh?" Zelda perked up.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I swim as well," she stated. Komali and I shot each other a glance, both recalling his little comment this morning about how cool (hot) it would be if she was a swimmer (again, his words, not mine. Sort of.).

"It was something I liked to do back home. My school had a swim team that I was on, which was my only source of socializing…," she trailed off.

"Really? You should join Komali and me sometime then," I tried to sound nonchalant, but I was super curious as to how well this girl could swim. And, it'll be nice to have someone who won't complain every time I want to swim and he wants to run (ahem, Komali).

"Oh, I'd probably only be in the way."

"Nonsense! Next time we go I'll text you. What's your number?" Man, I'm a beast at this.

"I, uhh, actually don't have a phone," she said sheepishly. "The fee was too much. I have to use the phone downstairs to call home, unfortunately."

"Well, that's okay!" Agitha chimed in. "Link, you know where Zelda's room is now. Just stop by on your way to the aquatic center and let her know then." Bless that sweet, clever, little adorable schemer.

"Yeah, I can do that!" I can for sure do that. Any excuse to see her longer is fine with me. Which reminds me…

"Maybe you could also stop by my room sometime and let me sketch something up for your room and whatnot," I offered.

"Absolutely!" She seemed so cheerful now. Not like the nervous, shifty girl I saw this morning.

"Then it's a deal," I replied.

I finally had something to look forward to.

It was getting pretty late, and soon Komali and I wouldn't be allowed to be in the girls' dorms anymore. No one ever came around to check, as far as I knew. No one did in the boys' dorms. But it was the rule, and it was generally accepted. Blair Cavington may be pretty laid back with the rules, but they weren't lenient when it came to breaking them.

After helping Zelda put up the rest of her things, we decided it was time to let her finally sleep. It was crazy to think that, just two days ago, she was back home. In a place none of us knew, about to embark on a journey here.

"I can't thank you all enough," Zelda said.

"No need for thanks, Transfer Student! When someone is in need of food and friends, we shall arrive!" Agitha declared, holding her fist in the air like a superhero. The rest of us just laughed, admiring what Komali and I knew to be her endless creations of voices and her outlandish "declarations."

"Well, you certainly saved this desperate transfer student!" Zelda grinned.

"You're not just a transfer student, now," Komali chimed in, "you're our friend."

Agitha and I looked at Komali in amazement. It was rare that he ever showed too much affection.

"Well, Komali, I think I'm gonna tear up just a little," Agitha said, sounding like Komali's mother (whom we have heard on the phone a few times, and often make fun of how she talks to her son).

I, automatically start to laugh, as does Komali. I turned to explain to Zelda. She laughed too. I like her laugh.

"We had fun today," I concluded as I stepped out the door, with the others.

"As did I. I hope we can do it again," Zelda said with her hands clasped behind her back, slightly rocking from her toes to her heels. Is there no end to the adorableness of this woman?

The three of us all agree with a chorus of "of courses" and "absolutelies." After saying good night, she shuts the door, and the three of us are headed back.

Komali and I walked Agitha to her dorm building, which is only about two down from Zelda's. She instinctively hopped (bug-crawled) onto Komali's back, indicating she was starting to get weary. Agitha was an interesting little creature in the sense that, one minute, she would be going full speed at a hundred miles an hour, and then in a matter of seconds, she'd crash.

"It'll be nice to have another girl around," she said sleepily.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" I asked her, pretending to sound offended.

"Yeah, Link is the best girlfriend you've had all year!" Komali joked. Agitha giggled.

"You know what I mean," she continued. "She's nice."

"I agree," I said nonchalantly.

"I bet you do," Agitha deadpanned, which let out a snicker from Komali.

"Haha," I replied. "But no, really, you guys don't mind if she hangs out with us more often?"

"Not at all," Komali answered.

"Fine with me," Agitha replied.

"Is it too soon for Squad Initiation?" I jokingly questioned. Agitha, Komali and I always called ourselves the squad after some professor remarked that Agitha was the leader of the "squad" we traveled in.

"We must see if she can pass the tests of a true squad member before full initiation," Agitha said, eyes closed.

"Agreed, captain." I answered.

Komali gently placed Agitha down in front of the door to her building. She bid us goodnight and then headed inside, leaving Komali and me to walk back to our dorm. I was beginning to get tired at this point too, but Komali was still walking full speed. Darn runners.

We made casual conversation about the day, particularly how intriguing it was to watch Zelda so fascinated by everything she saw.

"It kind of makes you realize how good we have it here, you know?"

"I do," I replied. I had been thinking about it all day. I realized, watching Zelda, I hadn't really taken into account just how wonderful things were around here. Sure, things got boring now and then. And, I'll admit, I thought that it was just the town and the school. But maybe this place I lived in had more to it than I gave it credit for.

Komali and I arrived at our rooms, fist pounded (because Komali is horrible at goodbyes), and then retired for the night.

I looked at the picture I had drawn earlier today. The one of Zelda's eyes staring right into mine off of the page. I felt a smile spread across my face as I thought about the turn of events today.

One moment, I thought everything was boring here. I felt like I was in the same routine everyday. Day in, day out, I did the same thing over and over. Yet, with the opening and closing of a door to a cafe, all of that changed.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, first things first. Link isn't a total jerk. Just know that. Second of all: I DO plan on going through and editing this story at some point in time. I know there are a few grammatical mistakes here and here, and I have a guy working on those, but we got a late start. These first few chapters will be edited soon, so just be on the look out for that. I won't change anything majorly, just some tense problems and some things that I forgot to throw in for clarity. In my head, it makes sense, but my editor has pointed out a few things I need to touch base on. Lastly...I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it :3 If there's anything you want to comment on or add, feel free to do so! Also, be on the lookout for new characters. I have not ignored the suggestions to bring in some favorite characters that we musn't ignore, but I won't tell you yet! Just wait and see. Thank you so much for reading! I have A TON OF STUFF in store for this story, so stick along to find out! I know things are slow right now, but we have to prop those sticks under that bolder, not just throw the boulder down the hill, am I right? (?) Anywho, just know there's more in store. And again, thanks for reading! Please feel free to review/favorite/follow or any of that. And thank you to all those who did! Can't thank you all enough for the support!**


	7. Chapter 7: Lonely Nights (Zelda)

-Zelda-

I made my way to "the grove," as the students around here apparently call it, (which was stupendous because that's the first thing I called it as well) to meet Agitha. We had made plans for her to take me to an outdoor market downtown where she goes to buy a few things for her cafe. The only outdoor markets that I went to at home were dilapidated, and their produce consisted only of rotting fruits like tomatoes or peaches. I was eager to see the kind of market that a huge city like Wellington had.

I walked over to a bench under the prettiest tree I could find and sat down to wait for Agitha. I pulled out my book (yes, I started another) to pass the time while I waited.

"Whatcha' reading?" I heard a male's voice say. It was like honey.

I looked up to find that the boy from the cafe and music store, Link, was standing over me with a (gorgeous) smile on his face. Today has really been my lucky day. Three times in one day I have run into him. Or he's run into me. A smile spread across my face.

"Oh hi!" I hope I don't look like a hyena. "It's just a new book I started. I was waiting on my friend to arrive, so I figured I'd get here a little early to read. I had nothing better to do anyway," I said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

I was a smidgen nervous on the inside. Small talk was not my thing. Any talk at all was typically not my thing. But I thought back to the epiphany I had in my dorm earlier, and I started to feel better.

Link gestured to the space next to me with raised eyebrows, making sure it was okay to sit there. I nodded and scooted over, indicating he could.

"You like to read," he asked, turning to face me.

"I love it. I always have," I answered.

"Fiction or non-fiction?" Not only was this the first conversation with a boy (well, attractive boy,) I've ever had, but it was also one about books, of all things. Praise the Goddess.

"Oh, fiction for sure! Why read about the real world when we live in it? I want to go somewhere that is make believe," I answered. I felt myself feel more comfortable my the second. I didn't know what it was about this boy that made me feel more relaxed. Maybe it was because he wasn't the least bit intimidating. Maybe it was the way he looked at me with genuine wonder and comfort. Or maybe it was just the way he never seemed to pry, just immediately jumps into a conversation. I felt like he didn't have to know about me to talk to me. It wasn't necessary. He could just talk as if he already knew.

"I couldn't agree more," he said, smiling. I hadn't noticed how cool Hyrulian accents were until now. I leaned down to put my book back in my messenger bag.

"So, what are you doing this time of day?" I asked him with genuine curiosity.

"Actually, I'm meeting your friend here, too. She asked me if I wanted to help her show a 'transfer student' around, and I figured it might be you, so I told her sure. I hope you don't mind."

My mind flashed back to earlier in the day when I ran into him when I was in the music store.

_"__Wait!__" _

_ I spun around at his call, heart pounding. Was he really stopping me?_

_ "__Think I__'__ll have the pleasure of running into you again?__"_

_ "__Maybe so,__" __I replied nonchalantly, tossing him a little smile._

_ "__Good,__" __I heard him say back._

He really did intend on seeing me again. I couldn't hide my smile.

"Not at all," I finally answered.

"You know, I never got your name," he said, slightly inching closer to me. I hoped my blush didn't show.

"My name is Zelda," I said, feeling myself move a little closer as well. I looked up at him, staring into his bright blue eyes. They were even more astonishing at this angle.

"I'm Link," he replied, holding out his hand for me to shake. I took it eagerly. Our hands seemed to fit perfectly together. It sounds cheesy to say, but they did. Some handshakes are just awkward or the other person squeezes your hand too much. But he didn't. It was the perfect handshake. Handshakes are always the first impression you get of a person. And he was gentle, but secure.

"Pleased to meet you, Link," I felt my lips say. Even though I freakishly already knew his name.

"Pleased to meet you, Zelda."

I must have zoned out because the next thing I heard was the voice of another boy.

"Oh! I see you two have gotten acquainted," he said.

Link let go of my hand and stood up to introduce me. Although, he held out his hand for me to take as I stood up, which was very polite. I felt something stir in me upon seeing him do that. My father used to do the same thing for my mother and me when I was younger. He was forever teaching me all the things a gentleman should do for a lady, dating or not. It was as if I received a nod of approval from my father himself. He would always say "You're my princess. Any boy that does not treat you like a princess is not a prince." I hadn't thought about that moment in a long time.

I took his hand again and turned to meet his friend.

""Zelda, this is my friend, Komali. And you already know Agitha."

"Nice to meet you," I said, trying to sound friendly. Komali stuck out his hand for me to shake as well. Was everyone here this polite?

"Same to you, Zelda," he replied kindly.

"What's up, Zelda?" Agitha said, taking my hand and pulling me forward.

"Not much since I last saw you," I said, tossing a smile back at Komali and Link.

"I figured we could show you around the city while we were off campus. Besides, you said this morning you had time to kill. And you've gotta eat at some point!" Agitha said, leading us to the Academy Station.

"I guess you're right, Agitha." Now that I think about it, it had been forever since I had eaten. Guess I was nervous all day.

We scan our ID's, which basically serve as a free pass to every thing on campus, plus train tickets. Apparently that is one of the reasons Blair Covington is so expensive to attend, and why it's an even bigger deal I received a full scholarship here. Everything is on one's tuition, thereby granting them anything they want on campus: food, instruments, services, anything.

We boarded our train, and, to my satisfaction, Link took his seat next to me. I can't help but notice how someone evidently taught him everything one needs to know about etiquette. He doesn't walk in front of me, and he always takes my hand, even though he knows I can do these things myself. But it's nice to be treated like queen.

The train started off and I was immediately fascinated with everything we passed. I finally just decided to turn around and sit on my knees facing the window so I could clearly see all the sights we passed.

There were some of the weirdest shaped buildings with moss and vines cascading down them, seeming to be ancient, reminding me of something one might see in a forest temple. But as we got into the city more (where I had not been since I arrived, I just came straight from the airport), the buildings were new and beautiful, not to mention colorful. In the distance, I could make out even more buildings. We passed by a residential area that had the neatest houses scattered across the land. Some were tiny, some large. Some skinny and tall and some big and elaborate. Every home seemed to be a different style, with extreme detail on every roof, window, or post.

I was blown away by the beauty of the place. As the train went up a hill, an overview of the whole city was seen, with the ocean not too far off. I noticed a dock with incoming sail boats. I asked my new friends (never used the word "friend" in plural before…I like it) if people could really take trips and sail around on the ocean.

Then we passed an open field with animals around, which I gathered to be a zoo. Apparently at these zoos in Hyrule, people can actually pet the animals, something that was never allowed where I come from. I was astonished by all the things there were to do here. I had never seen a place so big.

At one point I looked over to find Link staring at me with the biggest smile on his face, those caring eyes gazing down at me with what I could only gather to be amusement. Or was it happiness? I don't know. But it made me happy.

"What?" I asked him.

"I take it you never traveled much?" Komali interjected.

"I did when I was little. Not as much as I got older," I replied.

I thought about when my travel life stopped. Growing up, my parents were very well to do, both being scientists. They would take me anywhere. I had just about seen everything there was to see in my country, and a lot of other ones. But I had never seen a place as beautiful as Hyrule. We didn't do much exploring. Every trip had a set agenda, and it usually involved watching the orchestra or going to some educational sight. Which was always fun, indeed. But never had I been on my own in a new place, with no real rules, ready to explore whatever it had in store. I had a feeling I'd be experiencing a lot of new things these next two years.

A while later, we tumbled out of the train and made our way into the downtown part of Wellington. I was just as amazed there as I had been on the train. The only way to explain it was more colorful buildings with even more color, more crazy architecture, and crazy streets made out of stone and brick. The building tops were shaped like cones in some part, like something of a castle. There were street vendors everywhere, people buzzing at every direction, and stores with giant windows all along the sidewalk.

As we made our to where Agitha said the market was, I couldn't help but look over at the beautiful harbor not too far away. These adorable little sailboats bobbed so peacefully in the water, as if they were nodding at me in approval to come see them.

"What are you looking at?" Link asked, slightly leaning down near my face to see things from my eye level. I felt my breath shorten a little with him being so close.

"Those boats over there," I pointed.

"Want to go see them," he asked, turning to me.

"Can we?" I felt my smile grow larger. I don't know why but I always loved sailboats. Maybe it was something about the exploration that I loved or just how welcoming and freeing they looked.

"Come on!" Link said, waving me along, as Komali and Agitha raced forward to go see. I wasn't used to galavanting around in public, nor was I used to running really, but I did to keep up with them, as it seemed to be the thing to do.

When we got there, I found myself smiling from ear to ear for whatever reason. I couldn't help but smile, especially thinking about how much my life changed in just a few days. I was in a beautiful city, surrounded by nothing but beautiful sights. Not only that, but I was now surrounded by three people I felt like I could actually call friends. It was a new feeling, being accepted. No one knew where I came from or anything about me, really. They were just ready to accept me and be my friends. They didn't care about who I used to be. They cared about who I was in that moment.

"—And you can feed the fish right here!" Agitha was explaining what all was inside the dock and what the harbor was used for when I tuned back in. I saw Komali reach in his pocket and pull out a handful of change. Agitha cupped her hand as he transported from his fingers to hers.

"Zelda, come look," she called as she walked over to some sort of dispenser. She put the change in and then opened her hand to collect the fish food that came out of it. I ran by her side to observe. She held her hand out, gesturing for me to take some as well. She poured half of the portion into my hand and then went over to the edge of the boardwalk.

"Now throw some in and the fish will come," she said sweetly, with a hint of instruction in her voice. Like she was gently teaching new student how to do something for the first time.

I did as she instructed and waited. Sure enough, giant fish appeared from below and began to smack on the food, barely splashing us with water. I gasped in excitement, as I had never been so close to them before, and been able to see them so clearly through the water.

I gave some of the food to Link to throw in as well. When I turned to give it to him, I found his eyes were on me instead of the fish. He had that beautiful smile plastered on his face again. I, once again, hoped my blush wasn't too obvious upon catching him looking at me. He was probably just amused with the fact that it would appear I have never seen a fish before. But my grandmother had a deathly fear of water and refused for me to ever get near it. So, of course, I became a swimmer.

"I've never seen them so close up," I said.

"It's fun to watch, isn't it?" Komali said as he threw in a few pieces.

"Quite."

A few minutes later, after leaving the boardwalk, Agitha insisted on showing me some of her favorite shops and boutiques. As one would guess, I haven't been shopping in years either. I was never a fan of shopping when I was younger, but I was eager to see what shopping was like here, so I followed her wherever she took me. Komali and Link seemed to be uninterested, so they just hung around outside while we ran through thousands of knick-knacks and different (very pretty) clothing items.

Later, we decided to just walk around (and let me sight see), which I was grateful for. As we were walking in the town square, where a beautiful fountain stood in the middle, Agitha let out another one of her gasps, which Komali and Link still seem to not be used to, because they too jumped.

"Look look look it's my favorite ice cream vendor!"

"Cow shed?" Komali asked. I was just trying to figure out how people legally and sanitarily sell ice cream on the street. I guess it seemed safe though. Agitha and Komali continued in some sort of friendly banter over how it could be her favorite if she couldn't even remember the name. But soon, a very nice man who seemed to know Agitha very well, offered me a free ice cream since it was I was a first time customer. I couldn't get over the amount of hospitality this place showed.

I noticed Link chose chocolate (a man after my own heart), so I did the same. He nonchalantly fist pounded me for making the right decision.

We decided to take a break and sit on the fountain to enjoy our ice cream. The day continued to get better and better.

Soon after, we made our way to the outdoor market.

I had never seen anything so colorful and gigantic before. I felt my eyes widen as we made our way around rows and rows of food, being careful to not get pulverized by a flying fish that was being tossed to and fro.

"I've never seen an outdoor market like this! They sell so much here!"

"Well, what was it like at your home?" Link asked.

I thought for a moment, thinking back to all of the hot summer days I spent holding a cardboard box, rummaging through what I could find of the produce that only varied between tomatoes or peaches. Famine was a common thing at home. I thought about the way the hard, dry grass felt under my sandals. Dark, swirling clouds that hung over head, threatening to produce one of mother nature's horrid storms that continuously ripped through the area. I felt a cold chill run down my spine. I had to snap out of it, I was talking to someone. Besides, I wasn't there anymore.

"They just sold tomatoes and peaches. I thought that was all there was to sell," I shrugged. Link laughed, tossing me that contagious smile.

After getting me a few things to have in my dorm room, we boarded the train to head back to the academy. I led the others to my room, where they kindly followed to help me put everything up. I was a little nervous about them seeing my room, only because it was so bare. I was afraid they would find it peculiar, or worse, find it sketchy that I didn't bring much with me.

To my satisfaction, they didn't.

Komali asked me when I had officially arrived on campus and I told him of the events this morning, leading up to now. Which, the more I recapped on it, the more amazing it seemed that all this had taken place in one day.

"You must be exhausted!" Agitha exclaimed, handing me something to put in my fridge.

"I am, I guess. This morning I was, but I have kind of found my second wind. I was really down this morning. But then I met you guys," I said.

"Agitha usually provides a second wind for all of us," Link smirked, right before winking at me. I felt my heart pound. He was a professional winker. I grinned back at him.

"I've had the most fun that I've had in a long time, today. I'm so happy you all decided to help me out."

"What are friends for," Link replied, taking a sack of food to put away for me.

I was breath-taken with the way he said that. Friends. He, too, categorized me as a friend now. Something that I would have thought to be impossible twelve hours ago.

"Thank you," I nearly whispered, another smile escaping from my lips. I rarely used to smile back home. My cheeks will be sore tomorrow.

"Oh, that reminds me," Agitha chimed in, breaking me out of my trance. "Link, I told Zelda you could make some stuff for her room! She needs color in here," she informed.

"That is," I jumped, "if you don't mind."

"Not at all! I'd be more than happy to. You just tell me what you want and I'll paint it or make it or frame it for you," he replied. Was there anything he didn't do?

"Agitha tells me you're quite the artist," I said, smirking at him.

"And writer, and photographer, and swimmer," Komali added. Link scowled at him and then turned to me.

"I aspire to be quite the artist. That's why I'm here. Blair Cavington picked me up about three years ago. Frankly, they saved my life."

My ears perked up at the sound of that. That was something I hadn't thought of. His past. I was so wrapped up in concealing mine, I didn't even think about what his was like. I wonder what he meant by saved his life. But, as I didn't want to discuss pasts, I jumped back a bit.

"A swimmer, huh?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I swim as well," I stated with confidence. And not to brag, but it was kind of my forte. I was never good at any sports at all. I was never good at running, catching, hitting, or anything to do with hand eye coordination. But when I got in the water, I fell in love with it. Suddenly, not even gravity could hold me down. I was weightless. I felt like I was flying instead of swimming.

Komali and Link seemed to look at each other for some unknown reason, which made me feel slightly awkward. Maybe they didn't like swimming. Or maybe Komali had a fear of water like my grandmother. I desperately felt the need to back up my statement, so I started rambling.

"It was something I liked to do back home. My school had a swim team that I was on, which was my only source of socializing….," I trailed off. I had to stop talking fast.

"Really? You should join Komali and me sometime," Link responded. Phew. But an even bigger dilemma arouse around that statement, as I thought about Link and Komali having to see me in a swim suit. I was constantly called a twig growing up, and some people even said I was anorexic. Which I wasn't. But it still wasn't something I'm proud of. There's lean, and then there's just plain skinny. Lean is attractive. Skinny is not. I am skinny. And I was not looking forward to either of them knowing that.

"Oh, I'd probably only be in the way," I covered.

"Nonsense! Next time we go, I'll text you. What's your number?" Link insisted.

I explained to them how I didn't even have a phone due to the expense. Which is so lame, but I had no other good excuse. But I was reminded that I needed to call my grandparents and let them know I had arrived.

"That's okay!" Agitha chimed in. "Link, you know where Zelda's room is now. Just stop by on your way and let her know then."

There was really no way around that answer. I assumed I'd be going swimming soon.

"Yeah, I can do that," Link agreed. I would have been lying had I said I wasn't happy to hear that, for some reason. "Maybe you could also stop by my room sometime and let me sketch something up for your room and whatnot," he offered, which made me even more happy.

"Absolutely!" I tried to contain my extreme excitement.

"Then it's a deal," he replied, flashing that white smile at me that always causes me to turn red.

Soon, all my things were put away and my new friends were standing at the door readying to depart. I felt the need to continuously thank them for their open arms in receiving me. Who knew just a handful of people could turn my life around in a few hours. I felt myself start to change already.

But maybe I wasn't changing. Maybe this was really me all along.

"I can't thank you all enough," I said, opening the door.

"No need for thanks, Transfer Student! When someone is in need of food and friends, we shall arrive!" Agitha put her hand in the air like some sort of super hero, as her voice transformed into a manly (well, as manly as she could go), heroic tone. I laughed.

"Well, you certainly saved this transfer student," I grinned at her.

"You're not just a transfer student now, you're our friend," Komali added, and I was genuinely touched.

Agitha made her voice into some other mother-like one, joking that she was going to tear up. Apparently Komali wasn't the affectionate type, as Link explained.

"We had fun today," Link concluded as he stepped out the door, last of the others.

"As did I. I hope we can do it again," I said, throwing a hint I wanted to hang out with them a lot more. They all assured me we would. We bid each other a good night, and I closed the door.

The minute I was alone I let my smile free. Biting my lip, leaning against the door, I thought about the events of the day, must of them pertaining to Link. I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that he actually wanted to see me again. He wanted to draw something for me. He wanted to swim with me. He actually wanted to hang out with me. And it was an incredible feeling.

I couldn't let myself get distracted the very first day. But I knew I came to Blair Cavington partially to find people that shared my interests. And I felt like I finally had. I shared a common interest in fun with these people. They liked to explore and sight see and eat ice cream. Each of them had a different gift: Agitha had her culinary skills, Komali had his legs that could apparently run for miles, and Link had his art. All I had was my brain. But together, we all shared the common interest in ultimately reaching the full potential of what we could be on this planet. And I had never experienced that feeling of unity before.

The day had gone by fairly quickly, and it was already about ten at night, Wellington time. I felt the fatigue making its way across my muscles, but I knew I needed to call my grandparents, despite the fact it was about noon their time and right in the middle of their day. But they wouldn't mind.

After thirty minutes on the phone with them, I decided it was time I go to sleep.

"Well, call us after your first day of classes and let us know how it goes. We are so proud of you, Zelda," my Grandmother said into the phone, tears in her voice.

"I will. And thank you. You know something? I am too. I know it has only been one day: that the reality and homesickness hasn't struck yet, but I really think you all were right in sending me here," I replied, although I knew part of it wasn't true. I missed them, but I didn't miss home. But even after the wonderful day I had, I still had the night to brave. And night was my worst enemy.

"I am so happy to hear you say that, my love. Be safe. And know we love you. You are in our prayers, every moment of every day," she nearly whispered.

"I love you both, very much," I replied, having to swallow hard to get rid of the lump in my throat. "I will be safe. Take care of yourselves. Good night."

I hung up the phone and let a few of my tears out. Of course I missed them terribly. They were the closest thing I had to parents since I was eight years old.

Picking myself up and taking a deep breath, I turned and went back up the elevator to my room. After taking a shower and dressing myself for bed, I crawled in between the sheets and immediately felt my limbs go limp. My eyelids were heavy almost instantly and my whole body still. But even in my tired state, I missed my grandparents. I missed the smell of my room. I missed the sound of the harsh wind outside of my window that I always cursed at night when I wanted silence. But most of all, I missed my parents. I hated sleeping alone.

* * *

**A/N: Just a reminder, I do plan on going back through and rewriting some of this. I know a few grammatical issues are here and there. Anyway, thank you all for your patience! Happy Saturday.**


	8. Chapter 8: Ocean Eyes (Link)

Chapter 8: Ocean Eyes

-Link-

Yawn. Blink. Stretch. Still blurry. I blink a few times and give my brain time to come to its senses. I throw the covers off of myself and feel the cold air on my bare chest. Still lying there for a moment, I think about yesterday, and a smile creeps up on my face.

Zelda.

I told her I would see her again.

Today is the last free day before classes start back. I should make the most of my free time today.

I finally stand up and stretch my arms. Walking over to the window and throwing open my curtains, it appears that the sunshine has been replaced with grey clouds hovering over the air, and small raindrops hit my window. Part of me is sad, only because I'm afraid Zelda doesn't like the rain and therefore doesn't want to leave her room. Which would be sad because I like the rain. A lot of my best pictures have been taken in the rain.

I walk over to my dresser and pull out a clean t-shirt. Since it's raining, I had better put on a pair of pants or something, so I throw on a pair of comfortable sweats. One of the reasons I love rain: no one expects you to look presentable.

I run my fingers through my hair, which classifies as brushing it, and then step out the door to see if Komali is up yet. I knock on his door and wait for an answer. I hear some stumbling and a loud thud, which is worrisome.

Blair Cavington has a rule: no locking dorm rooms at night. The reasons being because it is a safety hazard, and against the "code of honor," which means students can't go bringing home their significant others and locking the door all night so no one ever finds out. There's also the fact that if there were an emergency, an authority has to be able to access occupied rooms at all times in case of a fire or something. But no one ever tries to go in anyone else's room (when they're in there) anyway, so it's not really a problem.

Remembering that his door isn't even locked, I walk into Komali's room to check on him.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, scanning the room for him.

"Fine," I hear him answer, muffled, what with his face being between smashed into the carpet.

"What did you do?" I slightly laugh, helping him stand up.

"I was coming to answer the door for you out of a dead sleep."

"Oh. I guess that answers my question then," I said, pushing him back down on his bed.

"What's up?"

"I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go get breakfast at Agitha's."

"No thanks, too tired."

"Went on a run?"

"Left at midnight."

"You've got to stop doing that, you're really going to throw off your sleep cycle."

"It's invigorating," Komali answered, his eyelids shutting as he plopped back into his bed to forever hide under the covers.

"Why don't you ask Zelda to go with you," he said under from under the blankets. I didn't have to see his face to know there was a smirk on it.

"Thank you for that idea, I think I will," I said, turning to leave.

"You enjoy that, then. If I'm not up when you get back…don't wake me."

"Got it," I answered, shutting the door behind me.

I thought about his suggestion and figured I may as well ask Zelda to go with me. I know she has some food in her dorm, but part of me wonders if she'll even eat it. I didn't eat much when I first moved away from home. And she looks like she needs it. Besides, who wants to spend their first official morning alone in a dorm room?Making up my mind to drop by her room and ask her, I grab my rain coat and head out.

The rain was perfect today. Not too light, but not a downpour. It was my favorite kind. I pull my hood up over my head and start to walk to Zelda's building. It was fairly early in the morning, but I saw the same people running around and going about their usual routines, so I knew it was late enough to check on her. She deserves to be checked on.

I nearly skip up the stairs and throw the door to her building open. Mostly everyone is still asleep, but a few girls pass me by here and there (probably wondering what I'm doing in a girls' building this early). I get on the elevator and push Zelda's floor number. On my way up I think about how she'll answer the door. What will she say? Will she find it weird that I'm alone? Will she even want to come? Is it too early? She said she was an early riser yesterday. But then again, what if she's tired?

I arrive on her floor and decide I should just knock on the door and see. If she doesn't answer after a few seconds, I'll leave. It's worth a try at least.

I cautiously lift my knuckle to the door with a sign that hung on it reading "Zelda Nohansen." It occurred to me that I never asked for her last name. Nohansen. Interesting. It almost sounded familiar.

I lightly knock on the door, holding my breath, I suppose out of fear.

Nothing.

I'm afraid to knock any louder in case she is asleep. So I suppose I had better leave. But just before I turn around, the handle of the door clicked. Excitement rushed through my veins. The door opened, and Zelda stood in front of me with a beautiful, small smile on her face. Her brown hair cascaded down her broad shoulders, ending just above the small of her back. She wore a grey t-shirt that was slightly baggy on her, (how could it not be with how thin she is?) and black shorts. I try not to look down at her legs, but yesterday she wore leggings so I didn't actually realize just how skinny she was. Or how long her legs were.

"Morning," I said, trying to regain focus. And not look like a freak.

"Hi there." Her voice was honey.

"I hope I didn't wake you up." Focus. Converse.

"No no, you didn't! I've been up for a little bit," she answered, looking intently at me. I couldn't help continue looking at her though.

"Oh, sorry, I must be so rude, come on in," she said, opening the door wider.

"Not rude at all, but thanks!" I step in her dorm and am greeted with the pleasant scene of a cello sitting up against a chair next to the window. The rain could be heard, lightly hitting the roof, and raindrops ran down the window pane. Even so, it was bright and cheerful. What did I come here for again? Oh. Breakfast at Agitha's.

"So what have you been up to?" Zelda stood there with her hands clasped in front of her, leaning against the wall. Why was everything she did so captivating?

"Well, nothing really. I was coming to ask you if you wanted to go with me to Agitha's cafe to grab breakfast, that is, if you haven't eaten," I replied, brushing my nappy hair out of my face.

"Actually I haven't. That would be great! What about Komali though? I don't want to steal you from him," she said.

"Oh, he'll be fine. And, to be truthful, he's still asleep and I figured you might be bored considering there's nothing to do here early in the mornings."

"Nothing to do?" Her eyes were wide in surprise. "You have everything to do here! It's so pretty! If anything, I could just walk around and be happy."

"Even on mornings like this?" I ask her, pointing out the window at the rain.

"Especially mornings like this." She turned her head and a small smile creeped up on her face as she looked out.

"You like the rain too?" I ask her, surprised. Usually no one enjoys the rain.

"Rain, yes. Thunderstorms, no." She lightly laughed. "But just rain, I love it. There's a calming aura to it. Not only that, but it feels good."

"What do you mean?"

Zelda continued to stare out the window, her mind clearly far off. I looked down at her, wondering where it was and wishing I could be there too.

"It feels good to know something else is sad. It's like you're not the only one. Even the Goddess herself sheds tears. And it's relieving. Once you've cried all your tears, the sky will cry more for you."

I was taken aback by her sudden change in demeanor. She seemed happy when she opened the door. But as I stare at her now, her eyes clouded over with memory, her lips reciting cold words with no emotion in them, her bangs lightly covering her face as if to hide her even more, I realize there is more to her than just a happy scientist girl.

But even more peculiar, I knew exactly what she meant.

"Yes," I answer, for lack of using words as well as she could.

Her head snapped back towards me, and the dark, depressed girl disappeared in an instant.

"So yeah, I like the rain a lot. Do you like it too?"

I was so confused as to how fast her brain could jump. But I went along. If I had learned anything about Zelda in the past twenty four hours, it's that she doesn't like being questioned.

"Yeah, I do. It's calming."

"I agree."

I continue to stare at her, wondering just where her mind had gone, and why she wouldn't let me know where it was. I wonder what she hid and why she hid it so much. She stared back at me, as if she knew I was wondering. Her eyes danced back and forth from mine, slightly tilted up. I try to find some hint of her true thoughts in there, but I assume she could sense it, because her eyes convey nothing to me. Just as suddenly as she had shown herself for a moment earlier, she drew the curtains to her mind, closing me out, and returned to her cheerful-self.

"Speaking of rain, I'd better get my raincoat before we go," she said, turning around and walking to her closet.

"Oh yeah, good thing you brought one. Some students don't realize how much it rains in Wellington," I am doing my best at making her feel comfortable, but I'll never forget the way she looked at me.

"Lucky for me," she stuck her head out from behind the door, "I have a grandmother who is a stickler for necessities. Plus the fact that I memorized all of the climates and where they were located in the world when I was about ten. So I came prepared."

I was shocked by both things. What ten year old studies climates? And also, she said "grandmother." Earlier yesterday, she mentioned her mom.

I stopped myself from asking the question of who she lived with back home. Home was off limits with her. So instead, I touch base on the climate comment.

"Sounds like one heck of a fun time," I say sarcastically. "Why on earth did you do that? Was your school super hard or something?"

"Oh gosh no," she said as she put her coat on. It was a long, cream colored rain coat that contrasted her dark hair and olive skin. It went just above her knees, covering her shorts, looking like a rain dress. She slipped on her shoes at the door as I opened it for her.

"In fact, it was all too easy. So whenever I was young, I would stay home and study things for myself," she continued.

"That's why you like to read so much, right?"

"Right," she nodded her head, and I reached behind her to shut her door.

As we get outside, we notice the rain had picked up a bit. Zelda lifts her hood over her head, and I go ahead and do the same.

We start walking, and Zelda began her usual comments on how pretty everything looked or how cool it was to see people biking or walking despite the rain. I found it funny considering I see the same people every day and found it boring, yet she finds it cheerful.

Without really thinking, I started to whistle this song my foster-mother taught me when I was young. When it was hot or dry outside, she would always tell me to sing a song and the rain would come. For some reason I always assumed it was the rain's favorite song or something, so I would sing it when it was raining. But it was a catchy tune, and I always felt like singing it on a stormy day.

No more than the first four measures of the song did Zelda look at me with a small smirk on her face, her eyes slightly wide again.

I look at her questioningly, but before I can ask, she rounded her perfect lips and whistled the rest of the song back to me.

I stop dead in my tracks. There's no way she also knows this song. No one else on earth knows it. It was just an old nursery rhyme from my home on the other side of Hyrule.

I meet her eyes to see them sparkling with fascination and excitement. Without skipping a beat, Zelda took a small breath and lightly sang words I hand't heard in sung in many, many years.

"From the sky, to the ground,

rain is falling all around.

Thunder wind and rain,

Wash away the pain,

Take my hand, come along,

Dance until night is gone,

Singing from dusk 'til dawn."

Her voice was high and sweet, and rang crystal clear. Had I not known she was at the academy for academics, I would have assumed she was here on a music scholarship.

"How on earth do you know that song?" I ask her, blown away by her ability to sing, and the fact that she even knew it.

"My mother taught it to me. She would sing it during a thunderstorm."

"My mother taught it to me too! It's been years upon years since I've hear it though!"

"It's been years upon years since I've sang it! I'm surprised I even remembered the lyrics to it!"

"You nailed it, Zelda! Like, dead on, every note. Perfection. I have to say, I'm extremely impressed."

The rain made it's way to the small tendrils of her hair, causing them to stick to her face. It makes me want to brush them out of the way for her. The water gently glided down her cheek bones and down the bridge of her nose. One small raindrop balanced on her eyelashes before she blinked, sending it rolling down her face, as if resembling a tear. But a beautiful one.

The way she was looking up at me made me almost sad for her. It was as if I was seeing her true element in the rain.

"Thank you," she calmly said, her voice much more quiet now.

Another rain drop trickled it's way down her cheek, making it look like she was crying, but without showing any emotion. Her eyes were nearly solid. I lifted my thumb to her cheek and gently wiped it away. She closed her eyes at my touch for a minuscule moment, more than a blink but less than a pause, and continued to stare up at me.

What was she trying to communicate to me through her piercing, deep, dark blue stare? It was like every time I looked at her eyes, they were an ocean. A deep ocean. Filled with many caverns and treasures and things unseen and things lost, sunken down to never again see the light of day. They were an ocean filled with secrets and stories of love and loss. Like an ocean, some parts were full of life, constantly awake and alert, reflecting light off the surface of the water, and constantly swaying with the waves. But as you go deeper, things get darker. Monsters and travel about, eating happiness alive. They hide deep in the cold, empty, waters, pressure increasing the further you go, burying the life and treasure, determined to never let it reach the surface and wash ashore.

Maybe that's what she was saying to me through her piercing eyes.

"You say your mother taught you that song?" Zelda's voice changed in an instant, from quiet and fragile to happy and upbeat. She continued her skipping alongside me to Agitha's, as if the previous seconds never happened. And I knew that meant she was leaving me no choice but to continue as she did.

"Yes, she did! But it was an extremely long time ago, on the completely other side of Hyrule," I said, following her happy lead.

"You grew up in Hyrule?"

"Yes, unlike a few of the students here, I actually lived in Hyrule prior to my life at Blair Cavington."

"Tell me about the place you lived." She took a giant leap to land right in puddle. I smiled at her.

"Well, I was adopted. I honestly have no idea who my parents are or where they went, or even why they left me behind. When I was a baby, the woman who raised me, Uli, found me in a basket by a river in the village of Ordon, where I grew up," I explained.

"Wow…," Zelda breathes. "But wait, you say she found you in a _basket_?"

I laughed at her astonishment.

"Yep. Ordon was a poor place, but we all got by. The area near the river was well traveled, because it was our only source of water. So I guess who ever left me behind knew I would be found there."

"I've never heard of anything like it," she said, looking up at me with curiosity.

"True story," I say, shrugging.

"Tell me more."

I became more amazed and intrigued with her the more I got to know her. She could change so quickly from one person to the next. Her mind went from place to place, memory to memory, without ever wavering. A few moments ago she was sad, looking out the window at the rain. Then she changed to mysterious and deep. And now she reverts back to being happy and curious, almost like a puppy. However, she left me no choice but to adapt to wherever her mind went. If she wanted to know more about where I came from, I suppose I had no other option but to tell her.

"Well, Ordon is a village in the mountains. It is extremely beautiful, but very small. The main occupation of everyone is just their chores. I mean, obviously we had a mayor and different shops or whatever, but everyone's main goal was to just take care of their family. It was kind of nice though, to be honest. Completely different from anything around here. Ordon is spacious and…free. The wind constantly blows, making the pine trees sway, and it always sounded so pretty. We seemed so far out in our little village. It was like we weren't even on the map. It was as if we were constantly in our own world, severed from the rest of society."

"I love it," she answers.

"You haven't even seen it," I laugh.

"But I don't have to. I already love it."

Within what felt like minutes, Zelda and I were sitting at Agitha's. Zelda's legs hang free and she swings them on the barstool as we wait for Agitha to get us our chocolate chip muffins and milk for breakfast. Agitha and Zelda were talking of chemistry and academics while I just sit idly by and watch the two of them. I can't help but love watching their relationship flourish more and more. Agitha was so excited to meet a girl who shared her interest in science. I think Zelda was just happy to be here.

Zelda and I decide we both need to get a few things done before we start the day (not me, really, but I knew she probably had things to do so I just went ahead and pretended I did too). The rain stopped at some point while we were eating, so we stroll our way back to her dorm. Obviously I was planning to drop her off there.

When we get to her room, she turns around and looks at me again with that piercing stare. What did she want me to do now?

"What are you going to do today?" She asks, her back against the door.

"My plan was to just paint or something. I might go swim later if you want to come." I am trying to sound casual, but with her this close to me and looking up at me with her eyes locked onto mine, I can feel my heart pounding, and I'm certain she can hear it too.

"What are you going to paint?"

"What ever you tell me to," I answer dumbly.

"Are you still willing to paint me something for my room?" Why is she so pretty?

"Yes, of course. Any requests?" I have to keep it cool.

"Ordon. Paint me a picture of your favorite spot in Ordon."

"Of all the things, that's really what you want?"

"Yes," she answers confidently.

"Well, if you say so."

I wait for her to say something, or even move, but she doesn't. She just continues to stare at me. Finally, I just ask her a question.

"Zelda, do you want to come?"

Her eyes light up a thousand times over.

"Really? I wouldn't bother you?"

"Not at all, I'd enjoy the company!"

"Oh, thank you so much."

Immediately, she takes off in front of me, once again, leaving me only to follow her.

I open the door to my room, and gesture for Zelda to go in. Thank Goddess I am compulsively neat, or else I'd be freaking out that I left clothes or something somewhere.

"Clean room," she says, seemingly reading my mind.

"I'm a stickler for neatness."

"A perfectionist I see," she says, pointing to all of my other paintings and pictures I have hung around the room.

"It's a blessing and a curse," I reply, throwing the drop cloth on the ground to get to work.

Zelda and I make conversation about my paintings and how often I paint and what I paint and where I get inspiration and when I started to paint (she has a lot of questions). By this time, I am ready to begin on my painting, which is usually the point when I zone out.

Zelda doesn't seem to mind though, as she becomes silent almost immediately. I make the first stroke of paint on the canvas and tilt my head to decide where to go next. When I do, I'm startled by her presence right near me.

"How did you get there?" I ask, because she was so silent and on the other side of the room not three seconds ago.

"I walked." Of course.

"You're a stealthy walker." She smiles and continues to look at my brush, waiting for me to make my next move.

In a little while, I have the some grass painted and I draw back to start on the mountains. I lean in to get a closer look at where to paint, and I feel Zelda's face right next to mine.

"Hi," I say nonchalantly, although I'm slightly freaking out on the inside due to her close proximity.

"Hey," she answers back. I wait for her to say something, but she doesn't.

"What'cha doing?"

"Watching you paint."

"You ever seen someone paint before?" I say the comment with a little bit of sarcasm, but I'm surprised when she genuinely answers back, "no."

"…Oh. Well then, by all means," I reply.

A few minutes pass by (I lose track of time easily), and I continue to paint in silence, Zelda moving all over the place whenever it pleases her to get a better look or observe from a different angle. She never speaks unless spoken to, and frankly, I find it adorable. She's perfectly contend to just sit (jump) and watch, fully intrigued by how painting works.

As more time passes by, I feel Zelda begin to stay in one spot longer. Pretty soon, without ever mentioning it, she goes over to my chair and sits down while I continue painting. What must have been an two hours or so later, I finally am about to finish.

"Well, what's it like so far," I ask. But I don't get an answer in return.

I spin around to see Zelda passed out in my chair. Her legs hang over the armrest, and her face is turned away from me, bangs covering one side of it. Her chest rises and falls slightly, which was the only indication that she was even alive.

I smile at the sight of her so content. And I'm happy. I turn around and continue my painting to put some finishing touches on it. I want it to be perfect when she wakes up.

She's like a little kid, really. Happy, curious, and entertained one minute, then zonked the next. I feel myself continue smiling as I paint.

I think about Zelda and where her mind is now in her sleep. And I wish I could see it. Just any insight to where she might be from would be enough. But I recognize the fact that it will probably be forever before I finally do find out. If I ever find out.

A small sound comes from behind me, just as I finish the last stroke of my painting. I turn around to see Zelda's eyes open, staring at the painting in amazement.

"Are you finished?" She whispers.

"Yes," I whisper back.

"It's perfect." Her voice was a normal level now that she knew I was done. I suppose she whispered so as to not break my concentration, just in case.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it," a grin crosses her face, and I can't help but grin back at her.

I realize how hard I actually worked on it, considering I wanted it to be perfect for her. The scene depicts my favorite spot in Ordon that could be seen from high up on a mountain I used to wander around on. You can see everything from the top.

"It looks so happy," she says again, standing up to get a closer look.

"It is a happy place," I reply.

"You find it happy, despite the fact your parents weren't there too?"

"Well, yeah. Of course I was sad I didn't have them. But look at the childhood I did have. I was still very blessed. I was still surrounded by people who loved me and cared for me. So while I didn't have my biological parents, I still had a family."

She nodded in response. What an interesting question.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," she answers.

I look down at her, her head nearly propped on my shoulder.

"Have a nice nap?"

She smiles back at me.

"Yes, thank you. Sorry I fell asleep on you."

"You didn't technically fall asleep _on_ me," I tease her.

Her face gets slightly red and she slits her eyes at me.

"You knew what I meant," she deadpans. I laugh.

"I knew what you meant. But no, don't apologize, I enjoyed your company. At least just having someone in here while I paint."

"I'm glad. I enjoyed the company too. I hate sleeping alone."

I can't count how many hours I've spent in my dorm room painting. I can't even recall all the paintings I've done. The days all run together, the paintings run together, and the hours I've spent in the same spot with the same brush run together. But never will I forget today. I mentally make a note that today, this moment right now, is one of my favorite moments of all time.

* * *

**A/N: In case I didn't make it obvious enough, yes, the song was Song of Storms :3 I hope you all liked that little tidbit I through in there. Well, now that the weekend is over for Link and Zelda, I wonder what classes will bring about? Hmmm. I wonder what was going on in her brain during the times she zones out. WILL WE EVER KNOW?! I dunno. Anywho, I am in the process of 9 right now. So stay tuned for that. Thank you all so much for your continued support! Feel free to let me know what you think of it!**


	9. Chapter 9: Rainy Day Remedies (Zelda)

-Zelda-

I felt like I tossed and turned all night. I opened my eyes to see that the sun had finally come up, which was good because I was ready to get out of bed. I've always been afraid when I had to sleep utterly alone. My house back home was small, and it was easy to hear my grandparents just a few yards down the hall. So while I slept alone in my bed, I knew I wasn't really alone. If I listened hard enough, I could hear them breathing, sleeping soundly, and I knew I was safe.

But last night was different. It was the first night I had slept in a bed since I left home, and I kept waking up disoriented and wondering where my grandparents were. I hated that feeling. And I was a professional at feeling it. I remembered nights when I would lay awake, with tears streaming down my face, every bone in my body shaking, completely out of this world, looking for the people I loved who were lost in the next, although I was in fact the lost one.

I shuddered at the lonely thoughts, and decided it was time to get up. I threw my legs over the bed and felt the cool air race up them. I stood up and scratched my head, observing how nappy it was due to my restless night. But part of me didn't really care.

I aimlessly walked over to my closet and put on a clean shirt, and decided to just leave my shorts on. I ran a brush through my hair and concluded it was good enough down. I brushed my teeth and then walked over to the window to throw the curtains open.

The higher the sun rose, the more it became apparent that it was raining outside. I walked over to the window and sat down in the chair I had placed next to it. I looked out the window and watched as the rain hit it, listening to the slight pitter patter that it made. I loved the rain. But I hated thunderstorms. Goddess, I hated storms.

My mind flashed back to the barren wastelands back home.

_Fields upon fields of nothing but hard, dry grass, reaching all the way to the horizon, as far as the eye could see, until it eventually kissed the dark grey sky. I could feel the wind whipping around my face, my hair being caught with it. I would watch helplessly as all around me prepared to be destroyed, ripped from the ground with no hope of safety or escape. The sky would continue to grow dark, almost a charcoal grey, yet the sun still shown, casting shadows across the golden ground, but it couldn__'__t be seen from anywhere. An eerie light, that seemingly came from nowhere, with a source that couldn__'__t be seen, still continued to shine despite the blackness of the sky. And we knew that was a bad sign. I could again feel the wind changing directions all around me, causing me to spin and turn, trying to figure out where it was coming from._

_ Then it would pick up, and die down, over and over. All would become deceivingly still before picking up again in roaring chaos. The next sound I would hear was always my mother__'__s voice, calling me inside, frantically. _

_ I would run inside, and then look out the window to watch all I had grown up loving about my home, become my biggest fear. I waited for the sign. Sure enough, the giant swirling cone of clouds and dust connected with the ground, ripping everything in its path to shreds. My father would run to the window, and throw me over his shoulder, carrying me to the cellar, where my mother would be waiting, hands clasped and praying._

_ We would hear the sound of a roaring train pass over us while we sat huddled together, my father__'__s arms around us both, protecting his treasures. We would wait for all to go quiet, and after maybe minutes or sometimes hours, it would. We held our breath as we braved the outside world. My father threw open the cellar door, exposing us to the smell of rain and humidity, combined with grass and dirt._

_ My mother and I held hands as we made our way up, preparing to salvage whatever we had left of our home after the deadly storm reeked its havoc._

It was a common thing to happen where I lived. And it was every bit of the reason that I could no longer sleep at night, or stand to hear any thunder.

In order to get my mind off of the dreadful subject, I reached for my cello propped up against the window. I slid the rosin up and down the bow, trying to focus my brain on another matter.

I tried to remember a song I used to play when I was younger. I had no idea if the ability to play was still there, but I hoped it was, because I had missed music.

I placed my fingers on the fingerboard, and began to strum the bow across the strings. A beautiful, crisp note rang out. A smile made its way across my face. A flood of notes came back to my brain as I let my fingers take over, losing my thoughts to all other things around me. My fingers sped up while my other hand matched the rhythm in which to strum. All of it suddenly came back to me, and I felt as if I couldn't stop. It felt like I never had stopped. I was nearly laughing in joy at the music I could once again create, an ability I thought was long gone.

After I ended my song, I sat still, clutching the bow, a smile beaming on my face. A knock on the door interrupted my joyous celebration.

But I nearly had another one when I threw the door open to find Link standing there, alone. He looked a little startled to see me, but his charming smile reassured me that he was happy I answered. His eyes quickly glanced down at me. I realized what a mess I probably was, and how he was probably taken aback by my appearance. I mentally face-palmed myself for not attempting to look better before answering, and tried to squash the instinct to hide in a hole.

"Morning," he greeted.

"Hi there," I replied.

"I hope I didn't wake you up," he said, apologetically.

I wished he had. I wished I could have been woken up instead of rolling around all night.

"Oh no, you didn't! I've been up for a while," I answered. I looked at him, and my feelings of embarrassment dissipated a little. He was clearly in a relaxed mood this morning too. He wore black sweats that hung to the floor, and a grey and black, light rain jacket. It made me feel more comfortable.

"Oh, sorry, I must be so rude, come on in," I said, opening the door wider for him.

""Not rude at all, but thanks!"

He stepped in my room, observing my cello for a moment. I hoped he wouldn't ask me to play for him. I decided I'd talk before he did.

"So what have you been up to?" I tried to ask casually, leaning against the wall.

"Well, nothing really. I was coming to ask you if you wanted to go with me to Agitha's cafe to grab breakfast, that is, if you haven't eaten," he said, brushing his blonde hair out of his face, which made my heart beat faster.

"Actually I haven't," I answered, trying to suppress my excitement, although I couldn't help but wonder where Komali was, and why Link was alone. "That would be great! What about Komali though? I don't want to steal you from him."

"Oh, he'll be fine. And, to be truthful, he's still asleep and I figured you might be bored considering there's nothing to do here early in the mornings."

If only he knew where I came from. Blair Cavington was paradise compared to my home. "Nothing to do?" I asked him, blatantly surprised. "You have everything to do here! It's so pretty! If anything, I could just walk around and be happy." Which was the truth.

"Even on mornings like this?" he asked, pointing out the window at the rain.

"Especially mornings like this," I answered, smiling upon observing the light rain outside.

"You like the rain too?"

"Rain, yes. Thunderstorms, no." I said, trying to laugh in an attempt to hide the cold chill that ran down my spine. "But just rain, I love it. There's a calming aura to it. Not only that, but it feels good."

"What do you mean?"

I thought about how to explain what I meant. But all I could think of were the cold rainy days I spent in my room at my grandparents house, utterly alone and depressed. I remembered sitting and being so angry at the world and at the Goddess herself. I felt as if I had no one, and no one understood the pain. But then when it rained, I felt like suddenly I wasn't so alone. The sky cried with me.

"It feels good to know something else is sad. It's like you're not the only one. Even the Goddess herself sheds tears. And it's relieving. Once you've cried all your tears, the sky will cry more for you." I felt my lips speak the words, not really attached to my brain.

I felt Link's gaze on me, but I continued to stare out the window.

"Yes," he answered.

I began to panic, thinking that I had suddenly gotten too depressing. I chastised myself for being so candid and not thinking before I spoke. I wasn't willing to risk running off the one person I had just started to become friends with just because of the darkness I had yet to learn how to conquer. And worse than that, I didn't want anyone to question it.

I quickly looked back to him, erasing the sadness I had been a fool to let show.

"So yeah, I like the rain. Do you like it too?"

Link studied me for a moment while I silently begged him not to question me. I wasn't ready to get into that kind of discussion.

"Yeah, I do. It's calming." I felt a rush of relief wash over me. And for some reason, I think he knew it did.

"I agree," I replied, but he continued looking at me.

His eyes stared deeply into mine, his turquoise irises piercing into my soul. It was as if he was searching. I slightly glanced to the side, feeling like he was on to me, to the fact that there was a reason I was hiding, and he was determined to find it. His gaze never let up. I was mentally scrambling, eyes shifting back and forth in his, struggling to find another place to hide. But he held it strong, mentally begging me to let him in and show any sign of emotion. I kept my hold strong, trying not to waver. Although he was determined to win our little game of hide and seek, I forfeited.

"Speaking of rain," I interrupted, "I'd better get my raincoat before we go," turning around and walking to my closet.

"Oh yeah, good thing you brought one," he said. "Some students don't realize how much it rains in Wellington."

I walked to the closet and picked out a cream colored rain coat that was my mother's. It buttoned up and had a little tie around the waist. It was about mid-thigh length, so I thought it might cover my shorts like a dress, but I didn't mind.

"Lucky for me," I answered him, sticking my head out from behind the door to make eye contact, "I have a grandmother who who is a stickler for necessities. Plus the fact that I memorized all of the climates and where they were located in the world when I was about ten. So I came prepared."

Normally I would steer clear from any mention of my grandmother, but a lot of grandparents are around before kids leave. And besides, I only said she had helped me pack, not live. So I didn't see any harm in it, but I was still thankful when Link maneuvered the conversation to me learning all the climates and regions at age ten.

We continued to talk about it and my previous school life as he held the door for us to leave. When we got outside, we realized the rain had picked up. I lifted my hood over my head, partially due to the rain, partially out of habit. Link did the same. We continued to chat as people idly passed by, which I thought was neat. I found it comforting and friendly that every morning, the same people could be seen doing the same activity. I love structure. There's comfort and assurance in structure.

My thoughts were pulled to a halt when I heard Link whistle the notes to a song I hadn't heard in a long, long time.

I was immediately transported back home, hearing my mother sing the same song as the rain poured outside. She would always sing that song when it would rain. Once, when I was very little, she took me outside and showed me the dry ground.

_"__See how the grass is brown, Zelda?__" _

_ "__Yes, mamma. It__'__s hot,__" __I answered her. _

_ "__Yes it is. And when it get__'__s this hot, the grass shrivels up and the dirt get__'__s dry. It becomes very hard to grow any food when the ground is like this.__"_

_ I studied her intently. _

_ "__We need rain,__" __I told her. __"__But how do we get it?__"_

_ "__Only the sky knows when it will rain, my dear. But, there is something we can try,__" __she said, her beautiful smile and bright eyes meeting mine._

_ "__What?__"_

_ "__We can sing.__"_

_ "__What will singing do?__"_

_ "__A long time ago, people used to sing a song that would make it rain. It was a sacred song. And when someone with a very special heart would sing it, the clouds would gather around and listen,__" __she stood up, taking my hand in hers._

_ "__Let__'__s sing it,__" __I urged her._

_ My mother picked me up and held me, holding out my hand like we were dancing. She opened her mouth, and her beautiful, crystal clear voice rang sweetly._

_ ""__From the sky, to the ground,_

_ Rain is falling all around._

_ Thunder wind and rain,_

_ Wash away the pain._

_ Take my hand, come along, _

_ Dance until the night is gone,_

_ Singing from dusk __'__til dawn.__"_

_ I laughed as she swung me around, and started to sing along with her, trying to catch on to the words._

_ "__From the sky, to the ground, _

_ Rain is falling all around. _

_ Thunder wind and rain, _

_ Wash away the pain._

_ Sing the song, the melody,_

_ Set your soul completely free._

_ Dance your way through this storm.__"_

_ "__That__'__s it, Zelda!__" __She cheered. __"__When all is dying and you feel like there__'__s nothing else you can do, sing your way though the storms! There__'__s always hope, and someone will always hear your voice!__"_

_ That night, the sky burst open. It rained and poured, ending the terrible drought. My parents and I stood outside to listen to the sweet sound._

_ "__See what I mean?__" __My mother whispered in my ear._

_ "__When someone with a special heart sings that song, the clouds have no choice but to gather around and listen. Protect that special heart of yours, my love.__"_

I relived the scene within a millisecond in my head. Without even thinking about it, I whistled the rest of the verse back to Link.

He stopped walking to look at me. His eyes widened in amazement, as did mine. He looked at me with an intrigued smile on his face, sharing my wonder and curiosity as to how anyone else could have known this extremely old and sacred song. I took a breath and sang the words I hadn't sang in many years.

"From the sky, to the ground,

Rain is falling all around.

Thunder wind and rain,

Wash away the pain,

Take my hand, come along,

Dance until night is gone,

Singing from dusk 'til dawn."

Link looked at me with wide eyes. A smile of fascination crossed his face, and I couldn't help but start to smile myself at his shock.

"How on earth do you know that song," he breathed.

"My mother taught it to me. She would sing it during a rain storm," I answered.

"My mother taught it to me too!" He perked up, jumping like a kid in a candy store. "It's been years upon years since I've heard it though!"

"It's been years upon years since I've sang it! I'm surprised I even remember the lyrics to it!"

"You nailed it, Zelda! Like, dead on, every note. Perfection. I have to say, I'm extremely impressed," he praised. I felt the small smile grow with each word he spoke. My heard pounded at the word "perfection," and I only hoped my face didn't get extremely red.

Thankfully the rain was cool on my face, and I hoped it extinguished any flaming red skin on my cheeks. I stopped to look up at Link, and thanked him in the smallest voice that I'm sure he probably didn't hear.

I felt a rain drop make its way down my face, and roll down my cheek. My mind was far off, back home in a land of dust and dirt and darkness. The song brought back all the memories that storms did, and I suddenly had a longing to not be thinking about rain or songs or storms or home at all.

However, even in my stupor, I was aware of how close Link was to my face, and how much he studied me. His fierce eyes stared into mine, like they would soon cut right into my pupils and make their way into my very soul.

Link lifted a hand to my face, to my surprise. His thumb, ever so gently and softly, wiped away the rain drop that was in mid fall on my cheek.

His touch made my heart stop. My breath shortened and I closed my eyes for a split second to check and make sure that I wouldn't wake up when I opened them. But sure enough, he was still inches from my face when I lifted my eyelids again.

He'd never really touched me before. We'd shaken hands and he'd helped me on and off trains or something like that, out of politeness. And because people in Wellington just seem to do that I've noticed. But this was different. This was a gentle, meaningful touch. A touch that said more than just being polite. It was a touch that spoke volumes to me in that minuscule moment. His soft hand barely held my face, not with the least bit force whatsoever. A light, whisper of a stoke across my face to rid the raindrop from it. Something like the kiss of a feather on my skin. But not one to really suffice. All the small stroke of what I felt to be kindness did was make me long for more. I longed for him to do it again, just to see if it was really that perfect the first time.

I knew I had to stop thinking these thoughts. I had to derail my train of thought there before it went any further.

"You say your mother taught you that song," I interjected without haste.

Link studied me for a moment, his head slightly cocked in curiosity. But he didn't question.

"Yes, she did," he answered. "But it was an extremely long time ago, on the completely other side of Hyrule."

"You grew up in Hyrule?" I turned my head toward him to ask the question, sending my wet hair flying.

"Yes, unlike a few of the students here, I actually lived in Hyrule prior to my life at Blair Cavington."

"Tell me about the place you lived," I said.

I saw a huge puddle not too far in front of me and couldn't resist the urge to jump in it. I liked the way it felt when I jumped on water. It was as if, for just half a second, I was standing on the water, not yet touching the ground but not in the air. I turned around to see him smiling at me, which made me smile yet again.

Link told me of his home, a village called Ordon, and his adopted mother, Uli. He was miraculously found by the river as a child. I found it odd that he didn't have parents either, yet you'd never suspect him to be the type with some sort of sad past, which is what made me think he still had a good one. I found it respectable that even though he didn't have his parents, he still made the most of what he did have.

I thought about calling my grandparents again.

"Tell me more," I said, intrigued.

He continued to depict the most beautiful place in the mountains, which is stupendous because I always loved the mountains and used to imagine living in a place with them one day.

"I love it," I breathed in response. And I really meant it.

"You haven't even seen it," he laughed.

"But I don't have to. I just already love it."

Link and I continued walking, each thinking back to our own homes I assumed, and in a few moments, we had arrived at Agitha's. I noticed Link once again ordered some kind of muffin, so I followed pursuit, trusting his sense of taste. I was right to do so, because the chocolate chip muffin was by far the best I'd ever had.

I continued to adore Agitha the more I was around her. She was barely tall enough to see over the counter on which she served the food, making her more adorable than before. She propped her elbows up and looked at Link and I as we picked apart our muffins.

"Where's Komali," she questioned.

"He slept in this morning. And gave my distinct instructions not to wake him up, so I asked Zelda if she was up for breakfast," Link said, rolling his eyes.

"Not surprising. But I'm glad you asked Zelda," she smiled.

"Me too," I replied, popping another bit of muffin into my mouth.

"Hey, would you want to study together sometime? I have some chemistry stuff I need to get ahead on for next week," Agitha asked me. I'd never heard someone sound excited about doing homework. Except myself.

"Absolutely, I need to get acquainted with real studying again anyway."

"Of course," Link snickered, looking at us and shaking his head. Agitha and I both broke out into "what's," pretending to be insulted.

"Nothing. I just knew you two would become really good friends, and this is one of the reasons why."

Agitha and I continued to talk science and interject small insults at Link whenever we could, causing him to think we were "teaming up" on him. There was only talk of school, science, and typical days. No questions. I was honestly surprised with myself about how well I was fitting in here. These people were actually like me in the sense that all they cared about was school and the future. No one focused on the past.

Typically, I'd steer clear of any conversation and hide under my hood. But within twenty four hours, I felt that impulse leaving me.

Soon, Link and I had finished our breakfast and decided we'd leave Agitha to her work at the cafe. I was hoping Link would walk me back to my dorm, as I didn't find the idea of parting ways and walking through the rain and gloom, left alone with my thoughts, very welcoming. To my satisfaction, he turned the corner with me in the direction of my room. I silently thanked the Goddess.

Link and I casually talked about Agitha and Komali. I asked him a few questions about their personalities, how long they'd known each other (three years now), and how well Komali and Agitha got along. They reminded me of a brother-sister team. And I admired it. I always wanted a brother.

To my dismay, we reached my room fairly quickly. But I wasn't ready to be left alone in my room again. It had stopped raining, leaving the sky in a gloomy overcast. I didn't know how to invite Link in, much less what we'd do in my barren room if he accepted, nor did I know if he'd find that appropriate.

Link had reached in front of me to open the door for me, but I didn't want to go in. I spun around quickly, facing him. However, I didn't calculate the fact that doing so would put him in such close proximity to my face.

I stayed still for a moment, not knowing how to talk my way out of this one. Not to mention the fact I was just extremely nervous to have such an attractive male this close to my face. So I just stared at him, letting him figure out my dilemma.

Unfortunately, he did't. Men.

"What are you going to do today?" I finally asked the question, hoping he'd catch the drift that I wanted to be apart of whatever his plan was.

"My plan was to just paint or something. I might go swim later if you want to come." Hearing him mention the word paint reminded me of his deal with me yesterday. He said he'd paint something for my room.

"What are you going to paint," I asked him, still staring straight at him, locked on his every breath.

"Whatever you tell me to," he answered, his gaze shifting from my eyes to my lips. I felt my face start to blush (curse).

"Are you still willing to paint me something for my room?" I had to continue to focus on the matter at hand here.

"Yes, of course. Any requests?" His eyes lifted back up to mine now, making me feel less nervous, despite the fact we were inches from each other's face. I shifted my thoughts from his face and my face and his eyes and my lips and all those things one thinks of when standing close to an attractive person, to exactly what I would want him to paint me.

I tried to think of some sort of scene, but all the landscape I could think of was just rotting crops and swirling clouds back home. But then I realized, it didn't have to be of my home. It could very well be of his. It would mean so much to me to think I had one of his favorite scenes hanging in my room.

"Ordon." I answered after a moment of thought. "Paint me a picture of your favorite spot in Ordon."

"Of all the things, that's really what you want," he asked, eyebrows raised and head slightly cocked.

"Yes," I said assuringly.

"Well, if you say so."

I continued to stare at him. I was really hoping he'd invite me to watch him paint. I'd never seen anyone paint before. Neither of my parents or grandparents were extremely talented in the art field. My father could sketch, but only some sort of design or shapes for inventions and things that related to mathematics.

I didn't say anything, thinking maybe he didn't get it or maybe he didn't want me to come along. Then I wondered if he even wanted me in his room, or if I'd be a bother. The thought depressed me. But just as I was about to turn around and go back inside, he spoke.

"Zelda, do you want to come?"

I felt my insides explode with excitement.

"Really? I wouldn't bother you?" I said, a little louder than intended.

"Not at all, I'd enjoy the company," he smiled his contagious smile.

"Oh, thank you so much!"

Realizing we were still inches from each others face and before that could get any more awkward, I ran ahead of him to the elevator, eager to have something else to do. And eager to receive my painting.

I practically ran the entire way to Link's room. He probably thought me insane, but I didn't care. I was just happy to have someone who wanted me around, who wanted company, and who wanted to be my friend.

When we got to Link's room, I was pleasantly surprised to find that it was actually very clean. When I commented on it, he told me he was a sticker for neatness. Which I found stupendous.

But the real surprise was the amount of artwork on his walls. Not on ly that, but just how amazing it was. I knew Link was talented, he had to be to attend Blair Cavington for Arts. But talented was an understatement.

Everything was perfect. The lighting, the proportions, the beautiful colors, everything was perfect. If it wasn't a painting on the wall then it was some gorgeous picture he'd taken at some unknown location. It was almost overwhelming to think about this person, this boy I had become friends with, had a brain that could imagine all of this. He had a brain that could see it and tell his hands where to put it. And if he wasn't painting it, he was seeking it out himself. If he didn't want to paint it, he'd just actually find the scene he wanted and capture it himself. And I was only inches from that brain a few moments ago.

As if he weren't already good at just…being alive, he could do this now too? It was almost intimidating. Suddenly he wasn't just this friend I'd met, but a near prodigy. He never acted like it though.

"A perfectionist I see," pointing at his pictures.

"It's a blessing and a curse," he smiled, throwing a drop cloth on the ground and setting up his easel.

I (annoyingly) continued to ask him questions about his painting career, since I was so intrigued. He answered them kindly enough, but he didn't seem to be very enthusiastic. It was as if it was just something he did. He didn't go as deep into it as I figured someone with that ability would.

I didn't know how to take it: maybe he was just so absorbed in it and it was so normal to him, he didn't find it interesting, or maybe he just genuinely didn't see it as something of a gift, but a mere thing he was good at.

The thought sort of saddened me. But I stopped thinking about it once he had his paints out and assembled. I wanted to take in every stroke he made.

Link was quiet too as he started. Whether he thought it very deep or not, he definitely took painting seriously. I silently made my way near him, so as not to disturb him. I wanted to see everything from every angle. He made one stroke, and then slightly tilted his head in thought. When he did, it barely bumped mine, due to me being right next to him. I wasn't trying to get close to him for any particular reason, just close to his line of vision. I wanted to see everything the exact way he saw it. I wanted to watch the bristles streak down the canvas and watch the paint on it. Paint always seemed to have such an interesting texture to me.

"How did you get there," he asked me in a whisper.

"I walked," I said, stating the obvious. But I was unaware as to what sort of answer he was looking for in the first place.

"You're a stealthy walker," he replied. I only slightly smiled in return, waiting on him to make the next move. On the canvas.

After a while, he asks me another (slightly unnecessary, in my opinion) question.

"What'cha doing?"

"Watching you paint," Obviously.

"Have you ever seen someone paint before?" I felt like there was a slight bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"No," I deadpanned.

"…Oh. Well then, by all means," he responded, softer. I nodded.

After about an hour I assume, because I lost track of time, I felt myself getting sleepy in the quiet of Link's room. The rain continued it's pitter-patter rhythm on the window. I walked over to a big chair in front of his window that called my name. It was very pouch and comfortable, and I mentally praised Link for his great taste in comfy furniture.

I felt comfortable enough to toss my legs over the armrest, like I used to do at home. I continued to watch him paint from my perch, but eventually my eyelids felt heavy. I hadn't slept the entire night before. Being alone is never good for me at night. I knew that coming over here, and I knew it would be an issue at first, but I figured I'd have to grow up and get over it at some point.

I wasn't at that point yet.

But something about just having another presence with me was reassuring and comforting. I felt safe, and I felt the least lonely I had in a while.

I stirred, feeling my bangs in their usual canopy position over my eyes. When I opened them, I couldn't believe my sight. Either I had been asleep for a long amount of time, or Link was an insanely fast painter.

Link turned around at the noise and flashes his smile at me. I usually would have been self conscious about my appearance after just waking up, but I couldn't worry about that due to taking in the fascinating piece of work in front of me.

"Are you finished," I whispered, not wanting to break the quietness, or his concentration.

"Yes," he whispered back.

"It's perfect," I said in near normal voice.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." I couldn't help but grin. I stood up to move closer to take in every little detail. The scene was a beautiful sunny day, high atop a mountain in Ordon. It looked just how I imagined it to be when Link described it this morning, only even more beautiful. There was a river far below, the one Link had also told me about. And in the distance were even more mountains and trees and an endless amount of land, "just waiting to be explored," as Link had also said.

Link studied me while I studied the painting. I suppose it was like a reward to see someone so enamored with his work.

"It looks so happy," I mindlessly said.

"It's a happy place," he responded.

I was intrigued yet again by the fact that he found it all so happy, even though he didn't have his parents.

"You find it happy, despite the fact your parents weren't there too?"

"Well, yeah. Of course I was sad I didn't have them. But look at the childhood I did have. I was still very blessed. I was surrounded by people who loved and cared for me. So while I didn't have my biological parents, I still had a family."

I suddenly felt a wave of conviction over me. What had I ever said I was blessed to have? Of course I was thankful for my grandparents who took me in. And of course I told them how thankful I was and called them my family. But did I ever really tell myself how thankful I was?

Link looked down at me, his eyes full of questions. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," I replied. I didn't want to get into that discussion. Suddenly I felt very tired and lethargic again. I suppose my subconscious was attempting to escape the world again. Without thinking, I almost leaned over on Link, relying on him to hold me up while I took another nap standing there. But I caught myself.

"Have a nice nap?"

I smiled up at him, wanting to thank him for changing the subject.

"Yes, thank you. Sorry I fell asleep on you," I replied.

"You didn't technically fall asleep _on_ me," he said with a smirk that caused my face to get red. Obviously I didn't mean literally. He just said that to throw it out there for me to have to scramble to pick up.

"You knew what I meant," I said flatly, my eyes slitted at him, which caused him to laugh.

"Yes, I knew what you meant. But no, don't apologize, I enjoyed your company. At least just having someone in here while I paint."

"I'm glad. I enjoyed the company too. I hate sleeping alone," I replied.

Link looked down at me with care on his face. I said the comment without really thinking. But it was the truth. And I suppose he knew it before I even said it.

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY I FINISHED THIS ONE. I've been meaning to get this out there for days. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Tomorrow will be a turn of events for our precious little Zelda...just a fair warning. Anyway, I am planning on writing more this weekend and hopefully I'll have another chapter out very soon. On the bright side, my summer starts in about 20 days, hallelujah! I got this chapter out today in honor of the amazing week I had getting to see THE SYMPHONY OF THE GODDESS perform. It was quite an emotional and amazing experience. Suddenly, everyone in that room became friends because there was a common love for Zelda in every chair. It was beautiful. ARIGATO, KOJI KONDO. Also I'm just really happy because May is my favorite time of the year. Happy Summer!**


	10. Chapter 10:The Question is Raised (Link)

-Link-

"Link! Pssst, hey! Listen! Time to get up! Come on! School time! We must study and—"

I reach over and slam my hand down my phone, trying to shut off Agitha's annoying voice recording. A while back I was late for class and Agitha sought to rectify my behavior by setting my alarm tone to one of her very annoying, all too cheerful voices.

I sit up and feel the cold air hit my chest again. I swing my feet over and trudge my way to the window to fling the curtains open.

Remembering free days are over, I throw on my white button-up shirt and pull on the pants that belong with it, then tie my tie to complete my uniform. I run my fingers through my hair a few times to "brush" it out, figuring it should be enough to look okay. I brush my teeth, grab my bag and a leftover muffin from Agitha's from my cupboard, and head out the door.

Right on cue I greet Komali, as I do every morning, coming out from his room at the same time as me. We have synced our schedules to a T..

"Morning, my good man," he greets me in some sort of scholarly accent.

"Morning, lad," I say back.

"The Westerly Winds seem to be blowing up a dandy this morning, eh?"

"Indeed, they be. Better batten down in the morn."

"Nah, it's just gonna rain a lot this week, not like some sort of hurricane or something though," Komali answered, going back to his regular use of Hylian.

"Zelda will be happy," I tell him, slightly smiling at the mention of her name.

"Why do you say that?"

"She doesn't like storms. But she likes rain."

"That's a peculiar thing."

"Well, I mean, not really. A lot of people don't mind the rain so long as—"

"I was talking about her," Komali interjects.

My facial features twist. Why would he say something like that?

"What makes you say that?"

"Haven't you noticed? The girl's a genius," he says nonchalantly.

"Yeah, she's smart and all but I wouldn't say 'peculiar.'" Although, the more I thought about her ability to switch personas in the blink of eye the more I did find it slightly curious.

"She's more than just smart. She is socially challenged because her brain is so advanced."

"You've only been around her once," I point out .

"Exactly. That lets you know how insanely brilliant she is. It's oozing from her very pores! She has genius written all over her, and I could tell that the moment I saw her."

"What makes you such an expert?"

"Well, take into account that she only takes General Studies courses."

"So?"

"Think about Agitha, for example. She's a culinary prodigy. So, naturally, she takes cooking classes, studies food, etcetera. But she also has a lot of science courses,"

"Like chemistry," I interject, thinking back to her and Zelda talking rapidly about some of their favorite things in chemistry.

"Right. Blair Cavington takes kids like Agitha and helps intertwine the real world with hers. She takes culinary courses, but also General Studies courses to help her better adjust to the normal world one day. Lots of prodigy kids end up being recluses and only knowing how to do that one thing with which they are gifted. But here, they learn tons of other things, alongside developing their gift. Not to mention they are surrounded by people just like them, so they are less of an outcast."

"Exactly. So what does that have to do with Zelda?"

"She's an outcast amongst outcasts. And she doesn't even realize it. She isn't here studying some Goddess-gifted trade alongside learning other things about the mediocre world and how it functions. She is completely submersed in academics. She isn't a prodigy in just one field, she is a prodigy in math, science, and every other course of General Studies."

I try to think back to the past two days with Zelda. She and Agitha did talk a lot about chemistry but I was never all too good at that anyway so it wouldn't matter what they were talking about: I wouldn't have known any of it. I recalled a few times here and there where she had mentioned school was all she did growing up, but it never occurred to me that she was some sort of scholarly child prodigy.

"Look," Komali continued, "I can hold my own in the academic world... But not on her level. The default look on her face is one of intense studying. She studies everything, and she doesn't even notice it. Trust me. I've come into contact with a lot of freakishly intelligent people here, as have you. And Zelda is one of them, only about fifty times more."

I found the conversation slightly disheartening. Sure, I had only just made friends with this girl. But was I really that blind to her intelligence? Komali has spent less time around her than I have and he's picked up on it. And if that's the case…what does she think of me? For all I know, she thinks I am some dumb artist kid who is just lucky to be here.

I go back to what he said about her being socially challenged.

"I've been around her enough and I don't find her socially challenged," I stated.

"Yeah, because you go along with it without finding anything weird. You go along with my inability to say things lightly, you go along with Agitha's non-stop brain, and you go along with Zelda's constant living in another realm. It's one of your best qualities. And besides, I'm pretty sure the girl could be in a duck suit and you wouldn't find it 'weird.' You were taken with her the moment she walked into the cafe. It wouldn't matter what she did, she would have your attention."

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?"

"You think she's hot."

"Oh, like you don't think so too!" I nearly shout.

Komali tosses his head back laughing.

"I'm teasing," he continue, but I take note that he doesn't deny it. "I mean that she is just striking, and very intriguing. It makes sense that she would capture your attention."

"You're certainly right about that, she is something else," I conclude. We walk in silence for most of the walk to class. That's one thing I like about Komali. Even in silence, he and I are completely content. But we can pick up conversation in a split second if we want. People like that, people that understand your mood and adapt to it, or people that are so mentally alike that they are content in any situation, are hard to come by.

"Does Zelda even know where to go?" Komali asks.

"Agitha said she would go to her room this morning and show her the way to some of her classes before school started," I inform him, thanking the Goddess for blessing the world with Agitha. She could make anyone less nervous.

"Bless her heart," Komali says quietly.

"I know, I bet she's kind of nervous. Blair Cavington can be intimidating."

"Well, I was originally talking about Agitha's but you're right about Zelda too."

Soon Komali and I arrive at our classrooms. Mine is 2034 and his is 2033, so we are right next door to each other during our first hour.

As I type furiously on my laptop, attempting to take notes about metering pattern as best as I can in my (first) photography class (I have two), I find my mind drifting to Zelda. I can't help but wonder what she's doing, how she is holding up, what class she is in, and what she is learning about. If she is really this insane genius like Komali mentioned, she must be in some insanely hard classes, learning insane things I don't have a clue about.

But my main concern for her is how she is handling the social aspect. While I didn't notice it to be as severe as Komali described, I did notice Zelda's hesitance to talk about herself. And the first day at a new school is a nightmare for someone who doesn't like to be asked questions. I pray under my breath as I type, begging the Goddess to help her. I can't stand the thought of Zelda being in some mental turmoil, trying to hide behind those bangs, wanting to pull her hood up over her head. Of course, she doesn't have a hood to hide under today. It's back to business as usual at the academy, so all the students will be in their usual uniforms.

I bend the screen on my laptop backwards and go to using it as a notepad. I start drawing the anatomy of a lens on the screen with my stylus, labeling certain parts my professor wrote on the board. I try to focus my brain back to photography for the next hour. It partially works, but I can't get rid of the nagging voice in the back of my mind that continuously whispers Zelda's name.

"—Link?…Link?" I look up to see Karane staring at me intently from her seat in front of mine. My eyes dart to the side really quick in confusion before coming back to hers. I then realize she was talking to me.

"Hm?"

"I was telling Pipit about the new girl. You know her right?"

"Boy, word spreads quickly around here," I tease. I look over to my right to see Pipit, who's sitting next to Karane in the row in front of me. I guess it was true that they have a newfound love for each other.

"Well, hardly anyone transfers this time of year, it's nearly impossible to get in," Karane answers.

"That's true," I say before attempting to go back to my work.

"She must be really good at something to get in so late in the year. The academy usually isn't even accepting students at this time," Pipit chimes in. He knows everything there is to know about academy life. He's been here ever since I can remember. He's something like a veteran to the rest of us.

"Science," I answer, not bothering to look up at either one of them.

"That's it?" I hear the shock in Karane's voice. I look up to see her eyebrows nearly to the ceiling, and Pipit nearly locked on my every word.

"Academics. That's what she does. It's her thing. Just like photography is yours," I say.

"Still, that's pretty impressive to get in just on an academic scholarship. Blair Cavington is for the "highly diverse and talented.' That's what they do, develop gifted kids and teach them other subjects. It's unheard of to come on just an academic grant."

"I guess she's highly talented enough to compensate for not doing some sort of sport or going into the Arts."

"I guess so," Karane says, nodding her head as she and Pipit exchange looks of disbelief.

"So, how did you guys meet? What is she like? Where is she from?"

"We met in the grove the other day. She's nice," I answer. I try to be cautious and not share anything Zelda wouldn't want me to. So I play it safe and just answer simple things.

"I heard she couldn't say where she was from because she was actually the daughter of a political figure and she had to keep her family safe by keeping it a secret," Pipit chimes in.

"What?" I ask, my face contorted in confusion. How would he know?

"I heard her parents died in a plane crash and she spent her life training elephants in a foreign country," some (extremely random?!) kid next to Pipit says.

"Know anything about her?" Karane presses. "You're the one who's actually talked to her!"

"Nope," I say, hoping they will get the hint. I'm kind of mad that these random people think they know her. "But I'm pretty sure neither of those are true."

The pair stopped asking me questions, thankfully, but they could still be heard whispering in front of me, each throwing out preconceived theories or ideas they had about her.

I can't help but smile as they talk. It's funny, really. Everyone else wants to know about the new girl just as much as I do. I've known her for three days, and spent the majority of that time with her, and still know nothing of her past or even her present or her future. But I can say I know her. And at the moment, I know her better than anyone else at this school.

The clock tower chimes out and all the students' heads shoot up, waiting for the professor to dismiss us. He waves his hand without even looking up from his desk, and we all take off.

I spot Komali standing in the hallway, waiting for me. We exchange our usual greetings and proceed to our next class.

The morning is seemingly passing more slowly than usual. Every time I exit a room, my eyes dart around briefly, in search for Zelda. The fact that I haven't seen her around all day confirms what Komali said: she really is on a full ride for academics. She hasn't been in any of the Arts buildings all day, to my knowledge. I'm a full Art student, so I only travel to the other side of campus occasionally. The main course I have (or rather, enjoy) in the General Studies area is my Language Arts writing class (so why is the word "Art" in it?).

Komali and I usually part ways after first hour, as the rest of his courses are in General Studies, so I head to the Language building by myself. I wonder if I'll see Zelda there the entire time I spend walking. I wish I could stop the day and find her. I just want to know if she is happy here or not.

I walk in my Language class and take my usual seat. I pull out my laptop, flip it into "doodle mode" and begin sketching a pair of eyes.

"Good morning," Professor Anju, a very pretty, middle aged woman, says to the class as people shuffle in. A few respond with their usual cheerful "good mornings." I go back to my sketching.

"I have some exciting news for you all today, we have a new student joining us!"

My eyes shoot up at the speed of light.

There she is, in all her shy, uncomfortable glory.

The class stirs in angst to see the new girl. I make note of a few girls that shoot each other uneasy glances, worried the new, beautiful girl will steal all the attention. And they were right to worry so, because as I glance to the boys in the room, the majority of them are doing all they can to wipe the drool off their mouths.

"Class, this is Miss Nohansen. She is an exchange student here on a full scholarly grant." The class erupts in whispers. Kids lean over to their neighbor and put their hands up to their mouths, discussing the rarity before them.

"So please," Professor Anju interrupts them, "make her feel welcome!"

The class hushes, but only slightly. A few of the students mutter "hello."

I slightly lean over from my seat in the back to get a better look at her, and it's the first time I've seen a school uniform actually look stunning on someone.

She has her hair down straight, as it was yesterday. It hangs free down to the small of her back. She has the stark white, button-up shirt sleeves pulled up to her forearm, and the ascot tied in a perfect knot. I try to peel my eyes away from her insanely long legs that cause her skirt to be a bit shorter than the other girls. I can tell she tried to compensate for the length by pulling her socks up as high as they could go, although one slightly falls due to her extremely thin nature. In the back of my mind, I wonder if her thinness has anything to do with her unhappiness. I've seen her eat, but only a little.

I catch myself still barely smiling as I look at her. She stands with her hands folded behind her back, and I swear I can almost see her knees shaking. But my smile quickly leaves when I hear the professor speak forbidden words to Zelda.

"Miss Nohansen, would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?"

I feel myself go numb, and I'm not even the one being asked. Zelda keeps her cool, although I can tell she is extremely nervous. She comes up with an answer though, and her words come out in a smooth sentence.

"I'm Zelda. I'm a transfer student from across the world. I'm very pleased to meet all of you," says with ease and nearly no emotion. Her answer seems robotic. Instead of dousing the fire with her indifference, Zelda has only sparked every mind in the room with her mysterious aura.

"Where are you from?!" one student blurts out. I see the gears in Zelda's brain start to turn as she tried to think of a response. I have to help her.

I can't believe I'm doing this. I've been dying to know where she is from or any hint to her past. But if she doesn't want to share it, I don't want her to.

I feel my lungs inhale and I quickly interject by saying, "Somewhere where they only sell oranges and peaches."

The entire class shifts focus to me in the back, but I'm only looking at Zelda. Her eyes light up a thousand times over, and I know she is thanking me with a hint of a smile. As much as I would have liked to hear her say where she was from, her reaction of gratitude was even better. She doesn't usually smile like that all too much.

The room goes quiet as people start to realize we know each other. Eyes are darting back and forth from her to me. But Zelda only continues to stare into mine.

Lucky for me, there is an open next to me, so I'll be able to be near her. Professor Anju finally steps in, gesturing to Zelda's new seat.

"Well, thank you, Zelda. We are pleased to have you. Seeing as you appear to know Link, any questions you have can be directed to him or myself."

"Thank you," Zelda nods, slightly bowing before making her way to her seat. As she walks, every pair of eyes in the room follows her. And I can't really blame them, her every move is captivating. She has captured the interest of every student in the room and she's only said a handful of words.

They continue watching her as she and I exchange glances, clearly trying to figure her out. Good luck with that.

Zelda makes her way to the empty desk a few feet away from mine. She sits down and turns her head a little to make eye contact with me, her lips in a small smile, but her eyes so clearly screaming in panic. She mouths something to me that I barely catch.

"Thank you."

I wink at her in reply. From this moment on, I will never let her be scared like that again.

"Alright class, let's take a look at our assignments from last week," Professor Anju starts.

The whole class time I spend watching Zelda out of my periphery, occasionally making eye contact with her to question if she was following along okay. Class continues to progress, Zelda relaxing more and more as each minute passes.

At the end of class every day, Professor Anju sets ten minutes aside for students to review and get caught up on notes, or peer review classmates' writings. Usually, many students just end up chatting if they are done, which means I end up sketching. But I don't do that today. Instead, I turn to Zelda, finally getting to ask her the question I've wanted to all day.

"So, how has your day gone so far," I ask as she turns to put her laptop in her bag.

"Mmm," she murmurs, her eyes looking up at me like a puppy's again.

"A little rough?" I try to phrase it lightly.

"Not too bad," she says, straightening up. "I just have to find my niche, that's all."

"Niche in what area?" The minute I ask, a girl sitting in front of Zelda turns around, nearly hitting her with her pony tail.

"So Zelda, tell me about yourself!"

"This," Zelda says to me. I can't help but smile.

"What about me in particular," she replies.

The girl, Fado, I think is her name, looks at Zelda for a second, wary of what kind of girl Zelda is. Again, no one really knows.

"Tell me where you're from! You come from across the world?"

I start to move in to save her, but Zelda immediately starts in.

"I just say across the world because I never actually had a 'hometown.' I was born on a ship. My parents were pirates, although they called themselves sea merchants. I spent most of my life sailing around an open sea. Anytime we made port, my parents would pick up educational things for me: books, charts, certain things like that, and I would explore the land. They wanted me to have an opportunity to make something of myself so I came here. I suppose all those years of exploration and constant learning made me want to learn more or something. But, whatever the reason, I got really good at learning and remembering things. When we made port on an island called Dragon Roost, a teacher who met me contacted Blair Cavington."

By the time she concludes her backstory, everyone in the class has surrounded her, hanging on her every word. My mind races back through what Pipit and Karane said this morning, and I think about the two completely different stories. Any story at all surprises me because Zelda is so keen on not sharing any part of her past.

Oh my goddess.

That's what she's doing. She doesn't want anyone to know where she is from or anything about her, so she's making stuff up. She gave them what they wanted: some amazingly insane backstory to accompany her amazingly insane brain.

I feel my confusion dissipate, like clouds parting. An all out grin spreads across my face as I look at her, faking her way through conversation. Other people haven't started these rumors about her, she's caused them herself. She really is a genius.

"Wait," someone says from behind Fado, "I heard you trained elephants!" Uh oh. I wonder how she will work her way out of this.

"I did," Zelda answers nonchalantly, with no hesitation. "We would stay on land for a while in order to restock everything, and give the crew a break. During one of our stays, I helped train elephants," she concludes in a sweet, quiet (so I know she's nervous), voice.

I've never seen her even attempt to talk about her past. Probably because she's not really talking as her.

Which raises the question: Who is the real Zelda?

Normally I hear about (or interact with) the extremely smart kids who are so smart, they have no social skills whatsoever. They constantly stare at things around them and they often come across as dumb because they are so smart. They seem detached from all reality and all the things around them. But Zelda is different. She is so in tune, so closely studying, and so attached that she's detatched. She's some sort of weird paradox.

I suppose this is the whole reason she is at Blair Cavington, and the whole reason Blair Cavington exists. She came here to learn, but she struck gold. Because not only can she use her brain to its full potential, she fits in here too. Every other student here is here for the reason that they are good at something and the academy helps them succeed in that field.

Only Zelda is more than "good at something." She's a genius. I can't help but smile to myself a little. She is in a place for the weirdos. She's around people who are mostly like her. Yet, she still stands out. She's an outcast among the outcasts. Out of all the gifted and talented people here, she is the one that has captured everyone's attention.

So what am I? A painter. A writer. A photographer. A "gifted" student, as Blair Cavington calls us all. But that's just it. That's what we all are. I wonder, if you're gifted, and you're among other gifted people, does it really make you gifted anymore? Or are you now just one of the regular kids around here?

Zelda is gifted. Yet, she stands out in the sea of other gifted people. She's considered a genius by a ton of geniuses! I'm just considered a normal genius around all the other geniuses. So why even call me a genius?

Suddenly everything seems extremely confusing and I wonder why I'm even sitting here.

Thank goddess the bell tower chimes and everyone starts to pack up, which snaps me out of my stupor. I feel someone standing over me and look up to see Zelda studying me. She's already packed and ready to go.

"You ready?" I question, sliding my laptop into my bag.

"If you are," she answers. I stand up and gesture for her to go ahead in front of me. She turns to me to ask a question, all eyes in the class still on her as we converse.

"Where are you going next?"

I look at my watch phone to check the time. 11:30. I usually head to lunch around this time but I remembered I was going to run by my room and grab my painting to turn into my art teacher, Rosa. Usually the teachers here prefer us to call them by their last names', but not Rosa. She doesn't even qualify for a teacher really. Or maybe she actually does, more than the others. All she does is help us with art. She doesn't care about grades (why would she have to? Every kid in class is here because they were some sort of art master at the age of, like, 10), and the only thing she enforces is us getting our work turned in on schedule. Which is why I need to go to my room and get my painting.

"Well, I have to run by my room and grab my painting to turn in, then I'll probably run to Agitha's and see what she's made for lunch. Wanna come?"

"Yes," she answers, seemingly unaware of everyone staring at her as we make our way out.

"Hey, Link," a tall ridiculously hair-styled boy, Groose, calls out from behind me. He usually never talks to me unless it's to say something derogatory. Because of this, I keep walking. Zelda slightly turns around thinking I'm going to stop, but I put my hand on her shoulders and spin her forward again.

"Just keep going," I say in her ear. She obeys, and walks out the door.

Unfortunately, Groose made his way to me at this point, and he throws his arm around my neck.

"Heyyyy, buddy!" He is so annoying and loud. And his giant arm is going to crush my trachea in a nano-second.

"What," I deadpan.

"Who's the cutie? You didn't take the time to introduce me to your friend!"

I want to hit him in the face. But more importantly, I want to tell Zelda to run for her life. To my satisfaction, I don't have to, because she already walked out the door.

"Okay," I say to Groose, not bothering to try to remember what he said. All I remember is him thinking Zelda is cute and me wanting to throw up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Groose says, but I'm too busy wanting to get back to Zelda as quickly as possible. I don't intend getting separated from her on her first day when she expected me to walk with her. But she knows the way to my dorm. Maybe she will wait for me outside.

"—hog her all to yourself? I don't think so," Groose was saying. I stare up at him, not bothering to even care what he is saying at this point.

"Huh?"

"Are you stupid or something?" He looks at me like I'm the biggest idiot around.

"Yes." That seemed to be the quickest way to end the conversation.

"Link?" I spin around to see Zelda sweetly standing at the door. "You coming?"

"He's been catching up with me," Groose interjects.

"Okay," Zelda answers in her stone cold tone. She must have radar lock on people of his type, because I've never seen her snub someone so much. I start to smile.

"I'm coming," I say to her.

To my surprise (and delight), Zelda comes over and gingerly grabs my arm with both of hers, hugging it to her chest.

"If we don't hurry, we won't have time to get lunch before next hour." She pulls me away from Groose, who is clutching me so hard I can feel my face turning red.

"Hey hey, hold up, sweetheart. I don't think you and I have had the pleasure," Groose says to her. I cringe at the way he calls her "sweetheart." He sounds so demeaning.

"I'm Groose, Blair Cavington's best athlete on campus," he says smugly.

"Certainly the most humble," Zelda replies with no hesitation.

"Hmph, humility never got anyone anywhere. Especially in this den of freaks," Groose answers back.

Zelda stares up at Groose blankly, showing absolutely no emotion. It's almost creepy how quickly she can shut down.

"What?" Groose sneers at her. For someone wanting to win her over, he sure isn't doing a very good job.

Zelda ignores his remark and turns to me, still holding my arm.

"I'm hungry," she says in a level tone, not even glancing Groose's way.

"Well, gotta run, Groose. I promised Zelda I'd have lunch with her and we have to run an errand first. Bye," I say, rotating myself as to not pull away from Zelda's grasp. I hurried before he had time to say anything.

We walk out the door to the classroom finally and make our way to my dorm, not too far from the Language Arts building.

"I don't like him," Zelda states in an adorable voice that drips with irritation. I can't help but grin.

"Me neither," I say, looking at her with endearment. She just scored major points with me. Then again, who did like Groose?

Zelda unravels her arms from mine and continues to walk beside me. We talk about her first day, but all the while, a thought forms in the back of my mind. I think about how she is very gentle and sweet to me, as well as other people. She has never really been rude in any second that I can ever recall. But, the minute she saw Groose, she shut down. Not only that, but she grabbed my arm. She usually never showsaffection like that. It was like she was marking her territory. Or…letting me mark mine. She saw Groose strong-arm me, literally. Maybe she overheard him talking to me. Either way, it was like she already knew the type of person he was. So, to make it clear she wasn't interested in getting to know him, and to boost me up, she clung to me.

She's really playing the game well.

All the while, Zelda continues to chatter on about her first day and the people she's met and a few minor embarrassing moments. I love listening to her talk. I can tell she is becoming more comfortable around me. And that lights a fire of happiness inside me that I haven't felt in a long time. I also notice how many people stare at her as she walks by. People are either intrigued by her newness or dumbfounded by her beauty. Or both. Something she says does cause me to interject though.

"You say you made some new friends?" I ask.

She lights up. "Yes! Their names are Malon and Saria!"

"Tell me about them."

"Malon is studying to be a veterinarian. She is really good with animals and stuff. She grew up on a ranch, so she knows a lot about them! She is really pretty. I like her hair. And she is really nice. Usually people who are nice to animals are just nice in general. I really like her."

"I'd love to meet her sometime," and thank her for befriending Zelda. "She sounds nice. Tell me about Saria."

""Saria is really nice too. They are both friends. They were in one of my science classes with me. Saria is smart. Like, scary smart."

This stops me. How smart does one have to be to be classified as "scary smart" in Zelda's book?

"What do you mean 'scary smart?'" I question.

"Well, she never stops moving, for one thing. She has endless energy. It's like her brain never shuts off. She is brilliant. She's a prodigy at solving things."

"Solving things?"

"Yeah. When she was little, she could solve puzzles, mazes, riddles, things like that, really fast. Now she has become so good at it that she can just look at a chemistry or math equation and figure it up in her head instantly. She skips the stuff in the middle and can immediately come up with the answer. But she can't even really explain how she did it. The most fascinating thing of all was that when she was twelve, the Hyrule Military Defense took her in to help them."

I am completely floored by this one.

"Took her in to help them do what?"

"She would help them with military strategies: where to attack, how to track down wanted people, all that stuff. She viewed things like puzzles. She couldn't really say a whole lot, obviously, but she said it was really fun and that she was just happy to help. But she has a body guard back home in her hometown because the work was so dangerous."

I am really nothing. There are kids out there doing stuff like this, and all I can do is wield a paintbrush and direct a camera.

"That is crazy…it really doesn't surprise me that you two became friends so easily," I say to Zelda as we near my room.

"What do you mean?"

"Malon and Saria both just seem like your type of people. Caring and kind, yet on a different realm of intelligence. Just like you."

Zelda looks up at me, slightly confused.

"Different realm of intelligence?"

"Yeah, you know. Like 'scary smart.' I think you're scary smart too."

"You do?" She stares up at me with that piercing look again. I stop dead in my tracks to examine her gaze.

I gaze back into her eyes, searching for any sign of sarcasm, but there is none. She really doesn't know. Has she really been oblivious to the whispers and gasps about her being a full academic student? Does she really not notice how much smarter she is than everyone else? How can someone that smart be so naive and blind to his or her own intelligence?

But I don't say that. I don't try to explain how different she is compared to everyone here, the different kids. So instead, I just answer, "Yes."

The corner of her mouth turns into a small smile.

"Thank you." And just like that, she dismisses the subject, uninterested anymore. Because she doesn't really believe it.

We enter my room and grab the painting before sprinting out the door. It's already almost 12:00, and class resumes at 12:30.

Zelda accompanies me to turn in my painting. She becomes speechless as we enter the art room. I guess she hasn't seen anything like that before. It must really intrigue her, because the entire way to Agitha's, all she does is ask questions about art and what things do and how we know how to paint and colors and canvases and all sorts of things.

I hold the door open and Zelda nearly skips to the barstool, greeting Agitha with an excitement that makes me smile for her. I'm so happy she is happy here. She has completely transformed from the person she was when I first saw her here. I turn around momentarily to observe the door I first saw her in. Her braided hair swung down to her torso, her hood was pulled up over her head to hide her face, and her arms hugged her stomach, trying to hide the rest of her. Now, she sits with her legs swinging, chatting way with Agitha about school and science and the people she has met. I grin as I watch her. Slowly, I have become to see more and more of her unfold.

"—Link?" Agitha questions. I snap out of my stupor.

"Sorry. Yeah?"

"Does that sound okay for lunch or do you want a back up PB&amp;J?"

I totally didn't hear what she said, but I just answer that "it" sounds fine.

I take a seat next to Zelda. As we sit and eat, talking about whatever subject spins off from another, I think about how lucky I am.

We help Agitha clean up a bit, as she is busy serving other students, and then we take off for our next class.

I'm happy to have her to talk with me now. Komali has the lunch after mine, so he and Agitha usually have lunch together, since that is the slower time of the day for her, which leaves me on my own. But today, and for the rest of the days to come, I have Zelda to accompany me.

Soon, we come a stop. I usually go right from this street, toward the Art building. Zelda goes right, toward whatever class she has in the General Studies region next.

She seemingly becomes nervous all of the sudden, like a child when her blanket is about to be taken from her.

"Try to meet up with me after school, okay?" she asks.

"I will, I'll see you right afterwards. I'll meet you at Agitha's," I say, smiling down at her gingerly.

"Okay," she says, half smiling.

"See you later!" I'm always terrible at goodbyes, so I turn to walk away quickly to be the least awkward as possible. I keep walking, hearing Zelda's steps behind me as she goes her own way.

"Link!" She calls back. I spin around to see staring at me from down the other side walk.

"Promise you won't forget?" she asks, gripping her bag.

I smile at her and give her an assuring nod. "I promise."

She smiles back, seeming to be comforted by my promise, and she turns on her heel to leave.

I watch her as she goes, wondering what spurred on that outburst. I can't help but continue to wonder about her. Sure, I've learned a lot about her. But, then again, have I really? She seems so independent, yet, she makes me promise to remember her. She is so sweet and gentle, but then she can snap back at someone like Groose. She is so smart, but she doesn't even realize it. She's so deep, yet she can shut off emotion in a half a second. She can talk and talk with me one minute, and the next, completely shut down and get her point across with only one or two words. So, again, the question is raised: who is she, really?

Maybe that is who she is. Maybe she is all of those things. She's just a little paradox.

* * *

**A/N: I finally got this up! Sorry for the delay. Expect a new chapter out soon. I just love writing this story. Side note: I am going back and editing the last chapters for some grammatical mistake, spelling errors, etc. I don't plan on changing dialogue or any scenes, but on the off chance I do I will notify you all. Thank you so much for the continued support, let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11: Hero of the Day (Zelda)

Chapter 11: The Hero of the Day

-Zelda-

I woke up with the sun, as it was extremely hard to get any sleep last night. I was too nervous. Today is the day that class begins, and frankly, I didn't expect to be so on edge. Questions raced through my mind about where I would go, who I would meet, if people would like me or not, and what all the day would bring. I feared getting lost, as anyone would, in a school this big. Luckily, Agitha agreed to meet me this morning and show me the way to the right building.

It was too early to really start getting ready, so I opened my bag for school (one that went with the uniform, everyone has the same one), and observed my schedule.

All of my classes were in the same building, or at least in the same region. Inside the envelope with all my classroom numbers and scheduling, there was a map of the campus. It seemed that there were tons of other places to go, which meant more room for me to get lost, but thankfully I didn't have class anywhere else besides the General Studies portion of campus.

In the back of my mind, I wondered why I wasn't assigned any other classes around campus. There was an Arts portion (okay, that's a given, I'm terrible at art), and a music building and a culinary building, among other things, but I wasn't assigned any of them. I know my calling isn't in any of those fields, but I thought Blair Cavington was designed to help "round out" the gifted kids. Maybe I'm just too much of a square peg and there was no hope in chiseling me to fit in any round holes. Or maybe I just didn't belong in any of those other places.

I decided to just trust the Academy with classes and assume they knew where I needed to be. Besides, kids here don't just take "electives" for the heck of it, they are assigned each class for a specific purpose. They are all extremely talented in some field, when all I can do is memorize things and "easily comprehend" harder subjects. No bother, though.

I took another look at my schedule: Organic Chemistry, Quantium Physics, Thermodynamics, Statistics, Semidefinite Optimization, Complex Analysis, Linguistics, and Literature 16. I couldn't shake the exciting feeling. I was so ready to finally have something difficult . I took a Placement Test before coming to Blair Cavington that would help the administrators know what classes to place me in. I guess these were the results.

I couldn't shake the nagging feeling in the back of my mind that I was still deprived of sleep. The last full night of rest I got was back home. The only real wink of sleep I've had was in Link's room yesterday when he was painting.

A smile crept across my face when I thought of the moment. It grew wider when I looked at the painting of Ordon hanging in my living area. Link came by after painting it to help me hang it up. We decided the best place for it would be the short wall that only covered about a fourth of the room, dividing my living room slash kitchen from my bedroom and desk. It was a perfect place for it. The vibrant colors of the scenery against the sky contrasted the whiteness of the walls. When I stood in front of it, I felt like I was really there. Just by looking at it, I could almost feel the wind in my face and the hear the rustling of leaves.

It calmed me, really. To imagine I was standing in Ordon, I felt as if I was free and… safe. I hadn't ever been there, but just hearing Link describe it made me feel safe.

Or maybe it wasn't just hearing him describe it. Maybe it was just him and the thought of it being his home and me being there with him. Maybe it was all of those things.

The sound of my alarm snapped me out of my stupor. I went ahead and began my morning routine, just like I would if I was at home. Only, this time my grandmother wasn't there to make me breakfast and sit with me. My grandfather wouldn't be reading the paper and sipping coffee at the counter.

I felt my throat starting to close. I missed them so much. I missed them with each moment that passed. But I couldn't let my mind go there. I couldn't get stuck in a rut of reminiscing and emptiness being away from the only family and source of normalcy that I had. This was my new normal. Blair Cavington, eating at Agitha's, studying, excitement at every corner and never knowing what was next: that was my new normal. And I knew I had to embrace it.

I took a deep breath, shoved the tears down, and went to work in the kitchen to make breakfast. Komali and Link suggested I buy some cereal, and they helped me decipher which kind was closest to my favorite from home. Just regular corn flakes. When I mentioned those were my favorite, and attempted to describe them, Link started at me like with a look of confusion on his face.

_"__Why on earth would you eat those? They__'__re the kind of things I used to feed to the chickens!__" __He had started to laugh before he could even finish the statement._

_ "__Bock.__" __I replied, moving my arms like a chicken__'__s and pecking his shoulder._

I smiled, recalling the scene, almost being able to hear Link's laugh. I liked the sound of his laugh. I liked his face when he laughed, covered in genuine joy.

Scolding myself for thinking such thoughts and switching subjects in my mind, I leaned over to grab the milk out of my fridge.

I was done with breakfast in no time, considering I didn't have much of an appetite. I decided it was time to try on my new uniform. My school back home didn't have uniforms (it was much too poor to afford that sort of thing), so I was eager for the experience.

I pulled on my navy skirt and buttoned up the white blouse. I hated the feeling of long sleeves, so I pushed them up to my forearms as tight as they could go so as to not fall down. After brushing my (annoyingly straight) hair, I put the ascot on and tied it in a small knot. I was also not a fan of things being tied around my neck, but I would have to get over it. I brushed my teeth, I put on my socks and shoes and was ready to look in the mirror.

My lanky legs made the skirt look all too short for my liking. Thinking I could make them less noticeable, I pulled the socks up as high as they could go. It would have to do. Sighing at myself in the mirror, causing my bangs to fly in front of my face, I deemed there was nothing left to do except wait for Agitha.

Luckily, she arrived within about 10 minutes. I hurriedly jumped up to answer the excited little knock. I flung the door open to see a smiling Agitha about a foot below me.

"Zelda! Aren't you excited? Today is the day you begin your new journey into the world of adventure!" She said while hugging me. She was clearly a morning person. And clearly excited for me to start school today.

"Adventure?" I questioned as she clung to my waist. She drew back quickly.

"School. But we call it adventure. It sounds more fun."

"I see," I smiled.

"Now," she said, starting to get down to business, "let me have a look at your schedule and I can show you all around the area of campus you'll be in."

I took out my schedule and handed her the paper. Her eyes grew extremely wide and her mouth gaped open. She scanned the page up and down as she examined every word on it.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"No—nothing's wrong. I just, didn't expect you to be in some of these, that's all," she stammered.

"Oh. Are they easier then what you're taking?" I felt my face flush at the thought of Agitha being three or four years younger than me and taking harder classes than me.

She shot me a look and shook her head, still looking at the page.

"Not exactly. I wasn't aware of the academic level you were on. You'll be fine," she said before handing me the page back.

"Good. I'm a little nervous," I confessed.

"Don't be," she deadpanned. "You have no reason to worry, Zelda."

She took the remaining minutes before classes started to show me around the general vicinity I'd be in. Blair Cavington really was beautiful. Everything they had, every classroom, every piece of equipment, every sports field or court, all of it was top notch, professionally made. At first I wondered why everything was so nice for just a bunch of high school kids, but then it occurred to me that they weren't just high school kids. All the kids here were already professionals at whatever they did, hence they needed the best quality utilities.

As we walked, Agitha explained to me that some of my classes might be very small due to the lower number of students taking such high classes.

"But, if they're so small, how do professors make money and how does the school pay them?" I asked her, thinking of how much money the school must have in order to keep that many professors on its payroll.

"Blair Cavington Academy is the sister school to Blair Cavington University. The Academy is for the prodigy kids not yet in college, kids like you. The university is obviously a college. So a lot of times, for the harder classes, professors will go back and forth between schools to teach. Did you have any 'duel enrollment' type classes in high school?"

"Yes, one," I answered, thinking back to my extremely small school (compared to Blair Cavington).

"Did a teacher from a local college come teach it?" she asked, and I saw where she was going.

"Yes."

"It's like that. They just come to the Academy to teach that particular course."

After Agitha showed me the way to every class, we went back outside in front of the General Studies courtyard.

"Okay, the bell will ring soon, and then it'll be time for me to run to class. You can come with Link to the cafe for lunch!"

I felt my heart skip at the thought of Link. I wondered where he would be today. I prayed to the Goddess that I would run into him.

I nodded my head, starting to feel nervous again. As if on cue, the bell tower chimed.

"Alright, you feel okay?" Agitha asked, her eyebrows raised.

I just nodded again.

"You're gonna be fine, Zelda. I promise. You won't even have too many people in your classes so don't worry! Besides, it's like I said, it's an adventure! You never know what's gonna happen next! You're just embarking on a journey into the wild: surprise at every corner, excitement with each step!" Agitha gave me the pep talk, shooting her fist in the air like a super hero and jumping about, her voice sounded like something off of a movie trailer. I smiled watching her, and the reaction of other students as they passed by.

"Okay, okay, I'm good," I said shakily.

"You good?"

"I'm good," I concluded again with a sturdy nod.

"Good!" Agitha shouted. "Then I'll see you at lunch!" She immediately spread out her arms like wings on an airplane and took off running, making zooming noises all the while.

I watched her go, my confidence fading as distance grew between us. I wished she could go everywhere with me. But that was part of the growth experience, right? Besides, I made it all the way here on my own. I managed to even _get_ _to_ the school by myself, I could _go_ to school by myself. I could do this. Like Agitha stated: it's an adventure.

My first class was Organic Chemistry. I walked in the door and saw the professor sitting at his desk looking over some paperwork. When he saw me, he gasped and smiled, standing up immediately.

"Oh, hello! You must be Miss Nohansen!"

"Y-yes," I stammered. I scolded myself for not being more kind.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Professor Shad," he said, sticking out his hand for me to shake. He was fairly young, couldn't be over 35, and had a very charming, welcoming demeanor. He only stood a few inches above me, and I found myself thinking about his height compared to Link's.

"Zelda," I said, shaking his hand, "It's a pleasure as well."

Other students began filing in, each looking at me as they walked to their seat. I felt my face getting pale as the nerves kicked in.

"Well, Zelda, would you mind staying up here for a bit so I can introduce you to the class?"

On the inside I was screaming at him, but I maintained composure and just said a mild, "no, I don't mind," with a slight smile so as to not appear rude. Despite the fact that I wanted to punch him and run.

After everyone finally made their way into the room, Professor Shad took the initiative and introduced me to a group of about ten students.

"Everyone, we have a new student I'd like to introduce you to. This is Zelda Nohansen. Zelda, would you like to tell the class a bit about yourself?"

I felt a lump in my throat. I knew my resolve was to just lie, but I wasn't accustomed to such. I wasn't sure if it would even work. But I had to think of something to say and quick, or else people would have a reason not to trust me.

"U-umm, I'm Zelda. I'm a transfer student from…elsewhere," I mentally slapped myself for being so conspicuous.

"For what are you at Blair Cavington?" a student asked. I wanted to hug her for not pressing to find out my origin.

"I'm here on a full academic grant," I answered. The class begin gasped a bit, stirring in their seats. I didn't fully understand why. I started to feel more uncomfortable than before, and wished I could sit down soon.

"Fascinating," I heard one girl toward the front say. I made eye contact with her. She was sitting with her elbows propped up on her desk, listening intently to me. Her eyes were far more fascinating than I was though. They were the biggest blue eyes I'd ever seen. Her eyelashes seemingly reached up to her forehead, and her eyes sparkled with every move she made. I could tell by looking at her that she was completely full of energy. She smiled sweetly at me, making me feel much better. She was full of life and dazzle, and I hadn't seen quite as gorgeous eyes as hers.

_Except for Link__'__s__,_ I thought.

She studied me, and I took a moment to study her. She was tiny enough that her legs hung freely from her chair, and she was swinging them all the while. Her hair was short, and her bangs laid perfectly across her forehead.

"Thank you," I said, directly at her. She smiled bigger at my exchange with her.

"Well, thank you, Zelda. You're welcome to take a seat anywhere you like," Professor Shad stated.

I nodded to him in thanks and made my way to the closest seat to the blue-eyed girl.

The Professor immediately started class. I tried to calm my nerves, and it took all my energy to keep my body still and not shaking. I released the excess energy by typing feverishly on my keyboard, noting everything the professor was saying. He took the time to hand me a page of notes from the previous week over the current subject they were studying,for which I was thankful. .

To my surprise, everything was fairly easy to understand. My father had thousands of books back home, and a lot of them were medical books. Part of what he did as a scientist was construct medicines and drugs that could be used to help cure disease. Whenever I was bored, I would read the books so that I would know what he and my mother were talking about over dinner. It intrigued me to no end, and I hoped that one day I would be able to help people like they could. I had read the entire series of Organic Sciences textbooks my father gave me from cover to cover by age 6. Anything I didn't understand, my father would explain in a way that I could easily comprehend.

By the end of class, I was actually almost smiling. I felt as if I had finally found something that intrigued me in school, and something that I felt like I could really do. I was never good at anything else. I could never draw, I wasn't good at any sports besides swimming, and my only musical talent was singing lullabies and ballads with my mother.

Satisfied with my first class at Blair Cavington, I slid my laptop into my backpack, ready to see what other adventures awaited me.

"Zelda?"

I looked up to see Blue Eyed Girl staring at me intently, propped up on a desk next to mine. I wasn't quite sure what to say to her, so I just stared, eyes wide with curiosity.

"I'm Saria," she said, holding out her hand. I smiled. I liked her name.

"Hi," I said, shaking it. At that moment, I noticed another girl walking up to stand next to Saria. She towered over Saria, yet the two looked alike; minus the other girl's height and long, shiny, red hair. It cascaded down her back in perfection. It reminded me of something like a horse's mane, flowing and free.

"Oh, and this is Malon, she's my friend," Saria interjected as Malon stuck out her hand as well.

"Nice to meet you," I answered, hoping I would just appear shy rather than awkward or scared out of my mind. I was both by default though.

"Pleased to meet ya, Zelda!" The red head, Malon, tossed out. She said it like she'd known me my whole life. I was hoping she would just pretend she did, and not ask questions.

I smiled at her in return.

"You too," I answered as I picked up my bag.

"Where you headed to next?" Malon asked.

"Umm," I took out my schedule to check, "Quantum Physics," I answered. Malon tossed her head back, with a grin, jostling her hair.

"Whoa, honey, you really are a genius," she said.

Saria smiled a wide smile at me. "Boy, you weren't kidding about being smart. Anyway, do you know how to get there?"

"Sort of," I answered with a shy smile.

"Well, why don't we walk with you! We are going right by anyway," Malon offered.

"Oh, that'd be lovely," I said through a breath of relief.

"Perfect, let's go!" Saria grabbed my arm and tugged me out of the room. I turned to get a quick glance at Professor Shad, who was smiling as he watched the scene play out. I tossed him a quick wave in thanks.

Once we got in the sunlit hallway, I decided to take the initiative and begin asking questions about Malon and Saria before they could ask me.

"So, why are you two at Blair Cavington?"

"I'm here on a science grant," Malon answered. My face lit up immediately as I realized our mutual love for the subject.

"Malon is studying to be a veterinarian! She raised animals all her life and is really good at caring for them! She's like an animal whisperer," Saria chimed in, her giant blue eyes staring up at me with excitement and adoration of her friend.

Malon laughed. "Well, I wouldn't say that. I've just always had a knack for dealing with animals so I figured I'd give into them and just become a vet!"

"Oh wow, I bet you're really good at knowing how to take care of them if you've grown up around them. I wouldn't even know where to begin," I awed. "Do you have a favorite animal?" I had to keep the ball in their court.

"Horses," Malon answered with no hesitation. "I've always loved horses. I always go to the polo field and just ride them around and take care of them. I lived on a ranch growing up, and my father raised horses. I've just always been drawn to them. I feel like, deep down, we understand each other," she said, trailing off. Her mind was probably far away, thinking of the animals.

"What about you, Saria?" I said, turning to her.

"I'm only here because I can solve puzzles," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh please!" Malon exclaimed. "Solving puzzles isn't the beginning of it," she turned to make eye contact with me, "She's a genius, an absolute genius. She can solve any maze, riddle, puzzle, Sudoku, anything, within seconds. Throw a math or science equation in front of her, and she will solve it almost instantly," Malon bragged on her friend. I smiled as she talked, thinking about how proud of the other one they both were. I could tell they had been friends for some time, and deep down, I wished I'd had a relationship like theirs.

"No way," I breathed, overwhelmed by such talent. I didn't even know anyone could do a thing like that.

"Only problem is, I can't explain how I got there! I just figured it out," Saria sighed.

"Doesn't matter! You still get it right every time," Malon continued, "She was even on the Hyrule Military Defense team."

"Oh my gosh!" I was completely shocked at this information. Saria couldn't have been a year over 15, how old was she when she was on a Military Defense team?

"Oh, Malon. It wasn't that big of a deal," Saria turned to me to explain. "When I was about twelve or so, I lived on a military base and helped them strategize attacks, track people down, avoid attacks, things like that. I looked at it all like a giant maze or puzzle or something. I'd help them learn where certain traps and bombs were, stuff like that."

"How long did you live there?" I asked her, eyes wide.

"About three years, before coming to Blair Cavington," she answered nonchalantly.

"And you called me smart," I trailed off, thinking of the _real_ prodigy next to me.

Saria and Malon laughed, patting me on the back or hitting my arm as they told me that I was and that I was officially, "one of them," now.

"Hey, all Blair Cavington Academy kids are smart. We are the 'Den of Freaks,' as everyone says! You're scary smart, she's scary smart, we're all a bunch of weirdos! You're so smart, you'll fit right in," Malon joked.

"Well, I'm glad I threw my lot in with you guys then," I said through a grin. It felt so nice to actually joke around with people and talk to them about school. Neither of the two asked me about where I came from or anything about home. They were both so clearly focused on the future that they never bothered to worry about the past, and that was refreshing. Maybe I focused on my past too much. Maybe there was something to be said for every inch of their energy being devoted to propelling them forward, not trying to fix what was behind them.

As the day progressed, I found myself becoming more and more comfortable, albeit I was lying. I decided to just have fun with it. At the beginning of one class, I told everyone I was the daughter of a political figure back home and couldn't say where I was from in order to protect my family. In another one, when one kid asked about my parents, I said they died in a plane crash and that I spent a lot of my time training elephants in a foreign country.

While some of these were lies, they were partially true. My parents are dead, even though it wasn't a plane crash. I did help train an elephant once on a vacation with my parents when I was little. My father did play a very important role back home. I was merely taking a piece of my life and adding to it.

As the bell tower chimed again, indicating class was dismissed, the students packed up their things and began walking out. I did the same, trying to fit in with the flow of the rest of them. I pulled out my schedule to check what class I was headed to next. Linguistics. That sounded exciting. I always liked words.

"Hey, Zelda!" I turned around to see a very pretty, very make-up covered girl. I thought her name was Ruto.

"H-Hi," I stammered, sheepishly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get coffee with some of us later," she said, gesturing to a group of girls in a circle, playing with their hair and talking about girlish things I am sure I would have no idea about.

_Nope. Not happening. Lie your way out of this one. _

"Oh, u-umm, thank you…but I'm afraid I'll have to decline," I replied, trying to steady my voice. Ruto's face changed, her lipgloss-covered lip sticking out slightly.

"Oh, that's too bad. Are you busy after school? I bet you have a ton of stuff to do since you just moved here."

"Yes, unfortunately."

_That was a lie._

"Well, maybe another time then?"

_No._

"Yeah, maybe we can work something out."

_ Lie._

"How about tomorrow? We want to hear all about your travels! Also, what shampoo do you use? Your hair is _so_ pretty! I bet it takes _forever_ to do it in the mornings," Ruto gushed.

_No._

"I'm sorry, I'll probably be busy studying tomorrow. I'm afraid my schedule is just super busy these days, but maybe another time," I turned to leave, but I was stopped when Ruto's pitch changed a bit.

"I sure hope it's another time, for your sake," she deadpanned. I turned around to see her studying me intently.

"I'm sorry?" I wasn't catching onto what she was getting at.

"We don't usually invite people to hang out with us, Zelda. So, I do hope you accept our invitation. You'd be a fool not to!"

"Why?" I asked, genuinely confused. I didn't understand why I should be threatened or why Ruto acted superior.

Her face turned from overly confident to shocked upon me asking the question.

"Because! Everyone in Blair Cavington knows me. And people are quickly finding out about you. It would make sense for us to be friends. A lot of people want to be my friend! And it could be beneficial for you."

I looked around, still confused. I sure didn't see anyone begging to be her friend.

"I'll get in line when I have time," I said, expressionless. The conversation was getting ridiculous, and I genuinely didn't have time for it (no lie). I really needed to get to class.

"You've got a lot of guts for a new kid," Ruto spat, her voice lower and sounding more serious. I wondered why she seemed upset. The other girls started to get up and walk over. I wasn't particularly nervous though. I only tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"I don't take too kindly to girls like you," Ruto said, looking me up and down.

"Okay," I said, trying to end the conversation quickly.

"What's that supposed to mean," Ruto asked, her eyebrows creased in disgust.

"I don't know," I replied, because I didn't. I wasn't actually comprehending much of what she had been saying the entire time. I just knew I didn't like the way she looked at me. She made me feel as if she were trying to figure me out. She cast looks that were untrustworthy and I knew I should distance myself from her. Her body language screamed what she thought of herself, and I immediately wasn't a fan.

"Are you a stupid genius or something?"

"Yes," I was suddenly feeling dreadfully bored. Thinking the conversation was over and urgently needing to get to class, I began to walk away.

"Hey!" Ruto nearly shouted, her friends gathering around her. I turned to meet her glare, not saying anything in response.

"Where do you think you're going? You really expect to just walk off?"

"I'm hungry." I guess I was out of lies.

"You're an idiot, Zelda," Ruto said, shaking her head with a slight smirk on her face.

"I'm tired," I said, trying to walk away again. Why wouldn't she just let me leave? I was beginning to get frustrated and I was genuinely tired of standing there.

"Don't just walk off like that!"

In a last attempt to silence the annoying girl, I turned around to apologize, thinking I finally realized what she wanted from me, and that maybe I was being rude after all.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I walked toward her and shook her hand. "It was nice meeting you. Goodbye."

Ruto's face was first confused, then amused. She outright laughed in my face, so I assumed maybe she just didn't quite understand. Regardless, I was in a pinch for time at this point, so I promptly turned on my heel and took off down the hallway. As I walked, I heard her making rude comments about my stupidity to her friends.

_I guess there are mean people wherever you go. Even in Hyrule. _

_ Oh well. There__'__s always a__… __bad guy __to a story, right?_

_ What was the name of that__… __some literary device? No, shoot. See? Another art which I can__'__t grasp. _

I scolded myself for being so dense.

_You__'__re a pro at explaining the bioluminescence of a chu jelly, but you can__'__t remember the - ANTAGONIST! That__'__s the word I was looking for.__"_

I soon forgot about Ruto as I made my way to my next class and focused on going exactly the way Agitha showed me. Linguistics was in the Language Arts building that was quite a few streets away from where I had been (the Science and Math buildings).

As I walked there, my mind wandered to Link. I wondered where he had been all day, and I had hoped to run into him. He had been the highlight of my past few days anyway. I kept my hopes up, thinking that if I didn't see him in class, then maybe I would see him at lunch.

Odds were I wouldn't see him in class. He is so gifted and amazing. I figured he would be in extremely hard courses studying art and writing and photography and so many other things I would never be able to grasp. Link saw the world through an artist's eye and that was just something I couldn't do. I saw the world through math and science. Everything I did I applied to science. I would make up math problems in my head when walking places. I tried to guess the saturation level of the air when I walked outside. My world was one that only consisted of numbers and facts.

But Link's world was totally different. His world consisted of color and dimension. When he looked around, he was searching while I was analyzing. He searched for the perfect places to capture and recreate and bring to life through his paintings and photographs. Yet, all I could do was find where _z _to the _n_ power over the factorial of _n_ plus _n_ squared over the factorial of _z_ to the _n_ power multiplied by the sum of an infinite series converges with _c_ and exists with _z_ itself. And honestly, where is the real gift in that? Anyone can be taught how to do math, but how can one be taught to _see_ differently? They can't.

Suddenly, I wondered why I was even accepted to Blair Cavington if this was really all I brought to the table. I wasn't gifted like the other students here. I became nervous thinking about the day Link realized that. What if he didn't care to be around me anymore once he realized I couldn't be like him? What would he do once he knew the truth about me? Would he think of me any differently for not being on the level of talent that he is? Right now I'm just the new girl that can easily grasp stuff that takes other people a little longer to figure out. But what would he do once he realized that past all of that, I'm really nothing?

My heart began pounding and I felt a slight sweat break out on my forehead.

_You can__'__t let that happen. You can__'__t let them see too far into you. Once they get pas__t__ what they see on the surface, there won__'__t be anything to see. _

Eager to get into class and silence my thoughts, I was in a near jog to the Language Arts building. When I entered the beautiful place I quickly made my way to the Linguistics classroom and stopped to take breath outside the door. I couldn't go in looking like a just ran a marathon. I was sure my face was flushed and my heart was still pounding. Whether or not it was from the power walk I had just done or the thought of my new friends, particularly Link, leaving me.

When I regained composure, I straightened my skirt, threw my shoulders back, and walked in the room.

The teacher, Professer Anju (as I learned was her name), quickly stood up to greet me. She was a tall, very pretty woman, probably only in her thirties or late twenties. She smiled at me and gingerly took my hands in hers.

"Welcome, you must be the new student! It's a pleasure to meet you. In case you don't already know, I'm Professor Anju."

"Thank you, you as well. I'm Zelda Nohansen," I said, grateful for her kindness and warmth. She was by far the nicest teacher I had encountered all day.

"Wonderful, I love the name. Well, don't worry about your new school here. By looking at your scores, I'm sure you'll do just fine. Enjoy yourself and try to make some new friends," she smiled, gesturing to her class.

"I'll try," I replied, mainly referring to not worrying.

More and more students shuffled in, some awkwardly looking at me as they went to their desk. Professor Anju asked me to sit at a desk in the front for a moment while I filled out a "personality card" she had made in order to get to know me and some of the things I liked. Lucky for me there were really only goofy questions: my favorite food (chocolate chip pancakes), my favorite color (purple), and if I would rather suffer from frostbite or a heat stroke. I found the latter interesting but I supposed that was a pretty intriguing thing.

When I was done, I stood up to hand her the card. Before I could take a seat, she held my hand and made me stand in front of the class while she introduced me. At first I was dreadfully afraid of this incident, but I slowly became less nervous as I had a plethora of interesting back stories to work with.

"Class, this is Miss Nohansen. She is an exchange student here on a full scholarly grant. So please, make her feel welcome! Miss Nohansen," she said, turning to me, "would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?"

_ No._

I inhale slightly, still not used to talking to a group of strangers, despite the fact I had already done it a few times. But, still, it was definitely an improvement.

"I'm Zelda. I'm a transfer student from across the world. I'm very pleased to meet all of you," I introduced, trying to sound kind but not too. That way people wouldn't be interested in befriending me and maybe they would get the hint I didn't want to talk.

"Where are you from?" I made eye contact with a student in the front who asked the question. I wanted to pause time and try to think about where I told people I was from this morning. But my mind went completely blank. I couldn't remember where I had said I was from because usually I just said on the ocean or something. Had I even come up with a real name of a town? Or did I just always say a boat? What if I did say a town though? Does it matter at this point? I did already lie about my life. But all those things could be tied together. How would I cover up saying I was born in two different places?

Before I could have a nervous breakdown and continue to look like an idiot that couldn't even remember where she was from, I heard a familiar voice chime in.

"Somewhere where they only sell oranges and peaches."

I knew who it was the minute I heard it.

My eyes flew to the back of the room, and locked onto Link's. I felt a smile spread across my face upon looking at him. I could have kissed his feet for saving me in that situation. I immediately deemed him my hero of the day.

I couldn't stop staring at him though. Just meeting his eyes was a breath of fresh air for me. I wanted to run to him and throw myself in his arms, begging him to get me out of here and let him paint while I sleep again. It was such a relief to see his familiar (not to mention down right attractive) face. He smiled at me, and I felt my spirits lift a thousand times over.

"Well, thank you, Zelda. Seeing as you appear to know Link, any questions you have may be directed to him or myself," Professor Anju said, breaking my trance. She gestured to the open seat next to Link in the back row, indicating that would be mine. I wanted to hug her for being kind enough to let me sit next to a friend.

I think I replied with a thanks or something, although I didn't really register anything except Link looking at me. As I sat next to him I mouthed, "thank you," hoping he could lip read. Apparently he could, because he smiled his adorable smirk and winked at me. I know it was a mere wink of acknowledgment and loyalty, but it still made my face heat up. I bet he was amazing in the language of lips.

_Stop that._

I felt the most relaxed I had all day. Linguistics was a breeze for me by nature, but it was especially peaceful with Link next to me. He would occasionally look at me and raise his eyebrows, questioning how I was following along. I really appreciated his courtesy and willingness to help me. His presence alone was enough to put me at ease.

All during class I thought about how he interjected for me. He jumped in to save me from having to lie or talk about my past. Of course, he didn't know I had been lying all day (at least, I assumed). And I never blatantly said I didn't like to talk about where I was from, so how did he know to chime in? Was he truly just so intuitive that he knew how I felt? Did he really pick up on my reluctance that much? How much of me had he actually noticed?

Professor Anju eventually stopped teaching and said it was "peer review" time. Link told me that it was really just ten minutes at the end of class to do whatever one needed to, but I was already caught up so there wasn't anything for me to do except sit there with him. Which I wasn't opposed to at all.

"So, how has your day gone so far?" Link asked excitedly. It warmed my heart to know he genuinely was concerned for my mental wellbeing today.

I tried to answer to his question, but all I could really think about was wanting to go back to his room and watch him paint again. Then I thought about the encounter with Ruto and how I didn't like the feeling of being laughed at when I didn't know what I did. I also thought about all the lies I told today and how that was probably really wrong, despite the fact I was just saving my skin. I tried to view it like story telling but I really couldn't get around it any way I sliced it. Then I remembered all the things I questioned before walking into class. To stop myself from saying anything too questionable I just answered, "Mmm," and slid my laptop into my bag.

"A little rough?" He questioned tenderly.

"Not too bad," I said, straightening up, thinking of how at least I ran into him. And will have class with him every day. Right next to him. "I just have to find my niche, that's all," I added.

"Niche in what area?"

Just as he asked me that, a girl with a particularly flamboyant ponytail spun around in her seat to look at me.

"So, Zelda, tell me about yourself!"

I shot Link a glance, "This." His smile grew wider and I felt my heartbeat increase. But then I remembered the girl in front of me and I couldn't just keep staring at him like a freak. What did she ask again? I wracked my brain to remember.

"What about me in particular?" I thought that pertained to the question.

The girl studied me for a moment, her eyes shifted from mine and looked me up and down. I was afraid I would have another encounter like that with Ruto but she finally spoke.

"Tell me where you're from! You come from across the world?"

Link leaned forward into the conversation, either ready to save me again or just to listen. Either way, I went ahead and started story telling.

"I just say across the world because I never actually had a 'hometown.' I was born on a ship. My parents were pirates, although they called themselves sea merchants."

_ That__'__s partially true. One of my ancestors was a pirate._

"I spent most of my life sailing around an open sea. Anytime we made port, my parents would pick up educational things for me: books, charts, certain things like that, and I would explore the land."

_I did receive a lot of things from all over the world on our travels__…_

"They wanted me to have an opportunity to make something of myself so I came here. I suppose all those years of exploration and constant learning made me want to learn more or something. But, whatever the reason, I got really good at learning and remembering things. When we made port on an island called Dragon Roost, a teacher who met me contacted Blair Cavington."

_Good, leave out the part where you were a recluse all your life and cannot explain your 167 IQ. _

When I was finished with my tale, I noticed a few more people had surrounded my desk, which made me start to get a little nervous. But I knew Link was there. Not to mention I was pretty good at story telling now. I just had to play it off like I wasn't nervous. I had to keep my cool.

"Wait," I heard someone from behind the girl say. "I heard you trained elephants!"

Some of the kids looked at each other, then back at me.

"I did," I spat. "We would stay on land for a while in order to restock everything and give the crew a break. During one of our stays, I helped train elephants," I concluded, trying to sound a little sweeter. I couldn't give them any reason to question me. Although, part of that story was true. My grandparents told me that when I was little, I had to be constantly stimulated. That was why parents took me all over the world and let me explore and do different things. Although, according to my grandmother, they didn't have a choice. They knew I was a little "different," in the head, so they tried to take me along on unusual trips and teach me weird things, like training elephants.

Fortunately, before any more questions were asked, the bell tower rang, distracting the students. Professor Anju gave us permission to leave, but no one really walked out. I, however, was starting to get hungry and I wanted to leave as soon as possible so I could talk to Link.

I quickly packed my things and stood at Link's desk, interrupting him from being deep in thought. When he snapped out of his stupor, he looked up at me and asked if I was ready to go.

"If you are," I answered as he slid his laptop in his bag. He stood up and allowed me to go in front of him.

"Where are you going next?" I asked as we tried to walk out of the room.

"Well, I have to run by my room and grab my painting to turn it in, then I'll probably go to Agitha's and see what she made for lunch. Wanna come?"

I was relieved when he asked if I wanted to join. I couldn't contain my smile. It was by far the highlight of my day.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Hey, Link!" I started to turn around to both wait for Link while he conversed with someone, and to just make sure he even heard someone call his name. But before I could turn all the way around, his hands met my shoulders and spun me forward again. I froze at our contact.

"Just keep going," he whispered in my ear. His breath was warm against my skin and made chills shoot down my spine. I had long forgotten who was calling him, so I just did as he said and walked out the door, feeling strangely cold when his hands left my shoulders.

I walked out, tugging on my ear lightly. When I exited the room, I expected Link to come out behind me but he didn't. I waited for a moment or two before deciding to stick my head back in the classroom and see what was keeping him.

I didn't like what I saw. A tall, red headed boy hung over Link with his arm around his neck in some sort of hooligan choke hold. He was clearly an amateur, and my martial arts knowledge began to kick in, thinking about how ridiculous the kid must have been.

"Are you stupid or something?" I heard him say in a disgusted tone to Link. That did it for me. I already didn't like how he was clearly trying to power play Link, but no one should be so demeaning to someone as nice as him.

"Yes," I heard Link deadpan. Confused and growing angry due to him being taken away from me by this stupid boy, I jumped in.

"Link?" I asked, timidly. "Are you coming?"

"He's been catching up with me," the rather large boy replied. He reminded me of a gorilla I once saw.

"Okay," I said with absolutely no emotion in my voice. I'd been talking like that all day (or all my life, really), but I sounded cold even to myself.

"I'm coming," Link reassured me.

I was tired of the situation. I felt like I was wasting time just standing there. Shouldn't the rude boy already have let go of him by now? Why was I still having to stand there? In my utter irritation, I walked over and grabbed Link's arm, hugging it to my chest, fearful that if I let him go, the gorilla boy would take him away from me. To where, I don't know. I just felt as if I should hang on to him. I wanted Gorilla Boy to know thatLink was with me.

"If we don't hurry, we won't have time to get lunch before next hour," I said to only Link. I began to pull him from the gorilla's grasp.

"Hey, hey, hold up, sweetheart," the red headed, ever increasingly annoying boy said to me. I wasn't used to people calling me pet names, and I hated it when the word came out of his mouth. I felt like he was treating me the way the boys did back home, trying to coax me near them, like one would a wounded animal right before delivering the death blow.

"I don't think you and I have had the pleasure," he continued. I only stared at him with level eyes. Seeing I wasn't about to say anything, he kept talking. I figured he would have gotten the hint by now but apparently he was very dull-witted.

"I'm Groose, Blair Cavington's best athlete on campus!"

"Certainly the most humble," I replied with haste. I really wanted to hurry up and leave. It was almost lunch time.

"Hmph, humility never got anyone anywhere," Gorilla Groose replied, "especially in this den of freaks."

I had no words for the animal because: A) I was hungry, B) he continued to irk me C) I felt very trapped and wanted to leave quickly, because I was hungry, D) How did anyone have time to sit around and talk about themselves like that?

"I'm hungry," I said in a near whisper to Link, wanting to shut off the rest of the world and continue along in the one that only contained Link, Komali, Agitha, and me.

"Well, gotta run, Groose. I promised Zelda I'd have lunch with her and we have to run an errand first. Bye," Link turned to leave, careful not to break my grasp. I beamed at the scene of Gorilla Groose's face watching as I held on to Link as we left. I wanted him to know that I was not interested in hearing about his meaningless accomplishments. I wanted him to see where my interests lay.

After we finally got out of the classroom and in the spacious halls, I looked up at Link, still reveling in irritation.

"I don't like him," I confessed. Link grinned, for whatever reason.

"Me neither," he agreed.

I feared I was clenching his arm too tightly, so I let go while we walked. We finally reached the outdoors, and the fresh air felt good. I walked alongside Link and told him about my day. I felt so much more comfortable talking to him. Maybe it was because I actually felt like we were friends. He was one of the first ones that befriended me at this school. Still, most of my comfort just came from his nature.

We talked of Malon and Saria and the things they had done and accomplished. Link mentioned meeting them sometime and I felt happy. For the first time in my life, I had multiple people that I could call "friends." I made a note to call my grandparents later and tell them. They would be so happy to hear I had finally found a place to fit in.

Link seemed to be deep in thought when I mentioned Saria's ability to solve anything and how I thought her to be "scary smart." That was the term I used for people who were so intelligent, words could not describe them. It was almost eerie how their brains could delve deeper into things that the normal person's could not.

"That is crazy…it doesn't really surprise me that you two became friends easily," he commented as we neared his room.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Malon and Saira both just seem like your type of people. Caring and kind, yet on a different realm of intelligence."

I looked up at him, extremely confused.

"Different realm of intelligence?"

"Yeah, you know. Like 'scary smart.' I think you're scary smart too," he explained.

"You do?" I'd never thought of myself as that kind of smart. I knew I was good at learning things and good in school. It all came easily to me. But I never figured myself to be some type of genius like Saria.

Link never really answered my question, but only stared down at me, studying my eyes intently. I felt as if he were searching again. Searching for some sign that I was lying, or deciphering if I really knew what he meant, which I didn't.

"Thank you," I nearly whispered.

I was tired of the conversation now, because I really didn't like to talk about my brain and how it functions or anything else such as that. It then occurred to me that Link was present for one of my story telling sessions. I felt a pang of guilt stab me like a dagger as I wondered if he really believed it. He never asked, though. He never asked about my past or anything because I figured he knew I didn't like to talk about it. But if I so blatantly talked about it in front of other students, why wouldn't he assume I was comfortable enough to expound upon it to him?

Granted, I was relieved he didn't. I didn't like the thought of lying to him anymore. I also didn't know if I would have enough story covers with him since I intended on seeing him often. I wouldn't be able to keep up with myself. So the less he inquired, the better.

But, why wouldn't he? Could it be that he genuinely wasn't interested? Maybe he heard what I said and figured that was all there was to it. Maybe he wasn't very interested in all. But, he saved me during class. He knew I didn't like to talk about it. He even remembered that's what I said. So, clearly he was storing away what little information I said about my past. And that fact was actually real.

What if he knew I was lying and that's why he didn't question? Was he on to me?

"Alright, I just have to grab this and take it to my art teacher, Rosa. What do you think?" Link asked, breaking me out of my trance. Once again, he saved me from my own thoughts.

I observed the abstract painting and marveled at its beauty. Even when he wasn't painting scenery, he could paint something that evoked emotion in one's soul when looking at it.

"It's absolutely beautiful," I breathed. Link smiled in response, too humble to say much of anything else.

"I'm glad you like it," he said as he closed the door to his room behind him. "Maybe I'll paint another for you sometime." The corner of his mouth turned up into a half smile as he looked down at me, and I felt my face get slightly red.

"I'd love that."

The rest of the way to the art room, we talked of his painting of Ordon and what it was like in the village. I loved hearing about it. I felt like if I could go anywhere in the world, that is where I would go.

I was extremely excited to enter the art building. I hadn't ventured to this side of campus much, and I wanted to see what it contained. As we walked in, giant windows let in light, illuminating all of the beautiful halls. Unlike the other buildings on campus, the halls of this one were covered in paintings. Picture after picture hung in on in every space of the wall, each signed by one of Blair Cavington's own graduates and students. I was floored by the beauty of it all. I walked slowly down the hall, telling Link to go ahead and turn in his painting. I wanted to look around.

In the meantime, I found a beautiful painting of a forest. It depicted beams of light bursting through the leaves on the trees. A small stream ran through the middle of the forest, and small flowers grew here and there. It looked so peaceful and quiet. I could almost feel the mist of the stream and the breeze. I wanted to travel to the place that inspired the painter.

I was so engrossed in the picture that I didn't even notice Link standing next to me.

"What'cha looking at?" he questioned.

"This." I pointed at the painting, my mind far off. "It's beautiful."

"You think so?"

"Most definitely. It's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen," I replied.

"Thank you," he said.

I gasped and turned to fully face him.

"What?!"

"What?" He smiled.

"You painted this!?"

"A few years ago, yeah," I wanted to hit him for being so casual. I looked at the bottom right hand corner of the painting and noticed the tiniest scribble of a name. _Link_.

"You're amazing," I breathed, too dumbfounded to be engaging.

"Now you know what it's like," he laughed.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You'll figure it out," he said before grabbing my wrist slightly and tugging me along.

"No, tell me!" I whined.

"I think you're 'scary smart,' and all you can say is thank you," he explained.

"Yeah?" I wasn't following.

"You don't get it. But you look at a painting of mine and say I'm amazing. Now you know what it's like to be next to someone who you think is amazing or smart and every bit worthy of your admiration," he concluded.

I stopped, not really knowing what to say. My face heated up at the words "amazing" and "admirable." Did he really think that of me?

"I-I mean, I guess you…I guess you have a point," I stammered.

Link stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face me. His face donned a different smile. He snickered a little, looking down at me, really close to my face again. I stared back up at him in fascination.

"What?" I finally asked.

"You're crazy, Zelda."

"Why?"

"That's why." He backed up and resumed being his normal self. "Hey," he continued before I could question again. "Wanna see the room I paint in?"

"Wasn't it were you turned in your painting?"

"Nah, I just ran it to Rosa's office. I actually paint elsewhere when I don't paint in my room."

"I would be honored to see it!" I exclaimed, nearly jumping. Link grinned and grabbed my arm, pulling me into a near run with him.

"Come on, I'll show you."

When we got to the room, I stopped dead in my tracks. It was like something one would read out of a book or see in a movie. The room was large and spacious. Beautiful windows stretched from the ceiling to the floor, covering an entire wall, letting in immense amounts of light. Shelves lined the other wall, completely covered in supplies and books. Three easels stood alone, two of them with paintings on them. I assumed the third one was Link's, considering it stood alone.

The room itself was beautiful. Other paintings lined the walls where there weren't shelves of supplies. The room was extremely bright and had a view of the most beautiful part of campus, the grove.

There were colors everywhere. A shelf completely packed with canvases was to my left, and a wall of other paint supplies like brushes and other things (I had no idea what they were called) were to my right. It was completely breathtaking. I slowly walked in and wandered around the room, observing everything and taking it in.

As I marveled at the things around me, I found myself wishing I had his talent.

I noticed a set of sponges lying on a shelf, and I wondered what they were used for.

"Hey," I started to ask, but I looked up to see Link standing in the doorway, staring at me. It appeared he had never taken his eyes off me the entire time I had walked around the room.

"Hm?"

"Umm…" I realized I forgot my question.

"You wondering what those are?" He asked, pointing to the sponge in my hand.

"Oh, yeah," I laughed awkwardly.

Link went on to explain to me about the sponges and the different things they were used for in painting. I half listened and half wondered why he had been staring at me the whole time. What was going through his head?

We realized time was passing quickly, so we left hastily for Agitha's. As we walked, I continued to ask Link about painting.

"How do you just know what colors to use or mix? How do you know where to paint a stroke? How do you know how thick to put it on? How do you paint shadows? How do you just know where the light is coming from? How do you know how much paint to use? How many times do you have to start over? How many layers end up being on one painting? How do you just _know_?"

Link tried to answer the questions as quickly as I was asking them. When it came to painting though, he definitely knew a lot. I liked that about him. He was actually teaching me things I didn't know, about a world I had never been introduced to. I didn't realize how much talent was behind such things.

I looked at him as he talked and thought about all the images and information his brain held. I wished I could transfer all of his knowledge and skills of painting to my own brain. I wanted to know everything he knew.

For once, I actually felt a little intimidated. Usually I was the one going on and on about a subject, answering questions and trying to explain things to people who had tons of questions. But now it was someone else who was enlightening me on a world I knew nothing about. I found myself hanging on his every word. I was completely lost in every thought he mentioned, held my breath at his every pause. I was one hundred percent engrossed in every bit of him.

Maybe Link and I had more in common than I had realized. He claimed I was in another realm of intelligence. I claimed he was on another world of art and color and dimension. He was absorbed and engulfed in a world of his own, his art. I was engulfed in my world of math and science.

I wished I could do what he did. I wanted to intertwine my brain with his. I wanted to apply his skills of art to my own. I wanted to try to be like him. He loved art. So I would try to appeal to his art side. That would solve a lot for me. If I were able to draw and paint, Link wouldn't only see emptiness passed my intelligence.

Suddenly, the world seemed a little clearer. I felt lighter.

Link and I reached Agitha's fairly quickly. He grabbed the door for me and I ran in, eager to see Agitha. I threw myself upon a barstool, swinging my legs ready for lunch. I was starved. I smiled inwardly because my appetite was finally coming back.

"Zelda! I've been thinking about you all day! Tell me about your day, how were your classes? Did you meet anyone?"

I proceeded to talk to Agitha about all I had learned and who all I met. She beamed when I told her about Malon and Saria.

"They sound amazing! Maybe they'll come by the cafe sometime and I can meet them too!"

I gasped. "That is a great idea Agitha!"

After we talked more, Agitha asked if Link and I would like to eat her pesto-chicken grilled panini. Anything sounded good to me so I agreed. Agitha turned to Link, who was still standing by the door, clearly lost in thought.

"Link?" She asked.

"Sorry, yeah?"

"Does that sound okay for lunch or do you want a back up PB&amp;J?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine," he smiled, joining me on the seat next to me. The very one he was sitting at when I first saw him.

"Where is Komali?" I asked.

"Oh, he has a later lunch then you two. He comes in next hour and eats lunch with me, it's usually slower that time of day anyway."

"I see," I nodded, thinking how sweet it was that Komali and Agitha had such a close relationship despite their age and gender differences. He took care of her. I noticed him get every door for her, get every chair for her, hold her hand if she needed help, and even carry her on his back when she got tired. They seemed like the perfect brother-sister duo. They really were the best of friends.

After we finished eating Agitha's extremely delicious sandwiches, we helped her out in the kitchen by putting away some dishes. More and more students began to file in for lunch, so she was busy cooking.

Class would soon resume for Link and myself though, so we grabbed our bags, thanked Agitha, and took off.

We soon came to a stop. My classes were to the left and Link's to the right. I suddenly had this sickening feeling when I realized we would have to go separate ways. I felt like I was extremely alone all the sudden without someone to protect me. Which is ludicrous because I haven't had anyone to protect me most of my life. I have always been on my own, and typically enjoyed it. So why was I having trouble? I didn't want him to leave though. I wanted him to just stick with me, much like I felt this morning before Agitha took off.

"Well, I guess I'll be off then, have a good rest of the day," Link said cheerfully.

I paused, not wanting him to leave.

"Try to meet up with me after school, okay?" I asked, probably sounding about five years younger.

"I will, I'll see you right afterwards! I'll meet you at Agitha's," he replied, his eyes looking down at me in care. He smiled a small, reassuring smile. I wasn't sure, but part of me felt like he didn't want to leave either.

"Okay," I said, half smiling.

"See you later!" Link said, turning on his heel and taking off. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he was okay with leaving.

I turned to walk my own way too. As the distance between us grew, I became more and more anxious and apprehensive. I felt so much more comfortable with him around. I wondered if he felt comfortable with me around. What if he didn't? What if he didn't want to meet me later? What if I was becoming annoying and imposing on him and his daily schedule? What if he wanted to hang out with someone else afterwards? Heck, he may have even had some _girlfriend_ somewhere for all I knew. The thought sickened me. But with how handsome he was, I found it hard to believe that that might not be possible. He never mentioned it. His best friends were Komali and Agitha. He never said anything. No, he probably didn't. That still didn't guarantee that he would remember me after school though.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to just see if there was any sign he wanted to hang out after school.

"Link!" I called down the sidewalk. He stopped and spun around. "Promise you won't forget?"

He smiled a very wide, reassuring smile. "I promise," he said with a nod.

I smiled, happy to hear that. If he promised, then surely he wouldn't. I was clearly overthinking things. Besides, we were friends. That's what friends do.

I smiled back, and then turned around to get to class. But I knew I'd see Link again later. I would see him, Agitha, and Komali. And together, the four of us would make more memories. I was a part of a group now. I had people who had my back. I wasn't alone anymore. Link really was the hero of the day.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah so this is an extremely long chapter...hope you all don't mind. I just had so much to say! Plus, I can't very well split it into two chapters because that would completely mess up the entire pattern! So, I just made it fit. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. There are some new characters here and there, which promise new twists here and there. Also, I did throw in a little part that I didn't touch base on in the last chapter and there's a reason for that. Link and Zelda (in this chapter) venture to the room where he paints and she is fascinated and whatnot. Due to her never being amid anything like art, it made a huge impact on her, hence the paragraphs dedicated to that portion as opposed to Link's two sentences. He wasn't very impacted by the moment, obviously, because that was his whole world. The only thing that caught his attention was how intrigued Zelda was. Also, in this chapter, he is caught staring at her for some length of time, which he doesn't mention in the last chapter. Again, that's just because he didn't even realize he was admiring her, it just happened. I know you all probably know that and caught on, but I felt as if I owed an explanation considering I didn't mention that whole portion in my last chapter. ANYWHO that concludes my author's note. Hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading! Don't forget to favorite, follow, or review!  
**

**Also, a friend and follower of mine has started a Legend of Zelda community! My friend prowessMaster44 and I plan to be a part of it, so feel free to check it out. Here is the link: ** community/Zelink-Pen-Pal-Challenge/120250/

**Hope to hear from you all, thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12: Another Language (Link)

Chapter 12: Another Language

-Link-

"Link? Hey. Come on."

I stir in my sleep upon hearing the voice.

"Hey," it said again. Not it. She. I felt something tickle my face. Something like a feather was dusting my nose.

"We are gonna be late," she said again. Her voice was soft and sweet. It sounded somewhere between a whisper and a coo. I didn't want it to stop.

"I don't want to wake you, but I have to," it continued. I saw a face when she spoke again. Suddenly, the two combine.

Zelda. Zelda is speaking.

I open my eyes to see Zelda hanging over me, her hair dangling down and brushing my face. I come to my senses more and realize her hands are on my shoulder and torso. One is cold but soft on my sleep-warmed skin on my shoulder.

My skin.

Oh my goddess what is she doing?

I sit straight up and bash my forehead against hers in surprise.

"Geez, what's the big idea?" I half-shout at her.

"That hurt," she says in a small voice with absolutely no emotion.

"Then say it like it hurt!"

"That hurt," she attempts again, but the result is still the same. I can't help but crack a smile at her though. She's too much. I just sigh at her.

"You've been here one month and you think you can just barge in?"

"Yes," she answers, looking at me with her head cocked, "you said we were friends."

It was touching, the way she said that. The first time I confirmed our friendship, she looked up at me with those lucid eyes and asked if I really thought that. Yesterday, Komali and I had been out grocery shopping for ourselves and Agitha. While I was there, I found some cornflakes and figured Zelda would be running low by this point so I grabbed some for her. When I showed up at her door with the cereal, she looked at me, surprised.

_"__Where did you get these?__"_

_ "The cornflake store.__"_

_ "Why did no one tell me there was such?__"_

_ "Because there isn__'__t. I found them with Komali when we were grocery shopping.__"_

_ "Why did you think of me?__"_

_ "I saw them and figured you would be needing more before the weekend.__"_

_ "So you got some for me?__"_

_ "Sure. That__'__s what friends do.__"_

_ Zelda stopped and stared up at me with her piercing stare that always spoke a thousand more words than she did._

_ "Do you consider me your friend?__" __Her forehead was right underneath my chin. She was in such close proximity that I could nearly count her every single eyelash. _

_ "Of course,__" __I said in a low voice, my lips close to the bridge of her nose when I looked down. _

_ "Do you promise?__" __I noticed that any time I said something, she always made me promise._

_ "I promise.__"_

_ "I__'__m so happy.__"_

_ "I am too, Zelda.__"_

_ "I__'__m happy for two reasons,__" __she said, looking up with bright eyes again._

_ "Why__'__s that?__"_

_ "You__'__re my friend, for one thing. And because I__'__m hungry. And now I have cornflakes.__"_

_ I began to snicker, which caused her bangs to move on her face. She looked up at me and smiled one of her genuine smiles, which made my heart beat even faster. She hugged her cornflakes box to her chest and then spun on her heel and ran into her room._

I snap out of my trance and return to the issue at hand. For one thing, I have no shirt on.

"Zelda, I don't have a shirt on."

"I noticed that. Your skin is warm for someone who sleeps without being properly clothed."

"No, the covers make my skin hot, hence not wearing a shirt," I rebut.

"No, your body makes you hot due to its natural radiation of heat, the cover just traps it in."

"Okay, okay, I accept defeat," I tease, throwing a pillow at her. "I thought you said we were gonna be late?"

"Well, you are. Not me," she said, straightening her skirt.

"Why not you?"

"I'm not waiting for you," she shrugged and turned to leave.

"You're so nice," I say sarcastically.

"I know, had I not come you would have slept right through class," she answers, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, just go already so I can get dressed," I wave her out the door. She sighs a long sigh that I can still hear even after she is gone.

That is one thing Blair Cavington didn't think through properly: door locks.

I shake my head, thinking of the encounter that just happened. I check my phone to see why it didn't go off and realize it died in the middle of the night. Zelda must have waited on me and eventually gotten curious as to what was keeping me and just walked in.

While she was extremely intelligent and bright, as well as socially acceptable in most cases, she wasn't exactly well read on a few subjects. For instance, not knowing that a shirtless boy shouldn't be awoken by a girl placing her hands on him. As well as just walking in his room.

My mind flashes back to the numerous things Zelda has done now and then in the past month. We didn't realize quite how detached she was from a few social customs. Nevertheless, she is learning. I have begun to think that she was an only child, though, because she clearly never had anyone around to learn these things from.

As I get dressed, I think about the previous week of school. Ever since Zelda came along, things have been far more exciting. She has become a part of a new routine. No, she _is_ the new routine. I still walk with Komali every morning, but we also meet up with Zelda and walk her to her class before going to our own. Komali, luckily, likes Zelda and enjoys her company. He finds her fascinating. He lets her talk about whatever comes to her mind, never blinking an eye at some of the odd things that come out of her mouth. I think Zelda likes him too. It makes me happy to see the two of them get along.

Agitha still says good morning to all of us before heading off her merry way to her class too. We generally don't see much of Agitha at breakfast, considering that is her busiest time of the day. Every morning she is up long before dawn, feverishly working to make all the essential ingredients for the day's menu.

Zelda has began to be part of the normalcy for us all. She has quickly become part of what we all look forward to every day. She has other friends, Malon and Saria, whom I have yet to meet, that she likes very much. I smile every time I hear her talk of them and how well they get along.

Everyone at the school is still fairly enamored with Zelda. No one really knows where she came from. I suspect she started more rumors about herself after the first day, because every time I hear someone mention her, it always starts a chain of comments such as: "I heard she is the descendant of royalty!" "I heard she came from a small village that was destroyed in a hurricane." "I heard she was abandoned and became an elephant trainer!" "I thought she came from all over the world searching for the cure to a disease that killed almost everyone in her town!"

The list of backstories went on and on. I suspect it got to the point where she started saying whatever popped into her head. I never press to find out where she really is from, though. If she's that desperate to keep it a secret, so be it. But I refuse to run her off.

The majority of the week has consisted of school, so we haven't had as much free time as we did during our free days. Afternoons consist of studying and coffee at Agitha's. Nights consist of more studying and painting for me, and I assume more studying for Zelda. I can't help but wonder if she is still playing that cello though. I remember the clerk at Strings telling her she could return it within a week if she didn't want it: but she never did. So she must like it. Hence, she must be playing it. I want to hear her play it so badly.

I ponder all of this as I walk to class alone. Komali is out for a track meet, so he won't be back until tomorrow evening. I stopped by his room last night to wish him luck and give him a giant bottle of his favorite caffeinated tea blend from Teavana (he won't drink sports drinks; he says they're too unhealthy).

As I sit in first hour, Karane and Pipit talk of what they will be doing over their free days.

"I think we will go off campus for a while and hang out downtown," Karane says.

"That sounds fun," I say absentmindedly. I am honestly just thinking about another painting for Zelda. She mentioned liking my abstracts a lot, so I wanted to paint one of those for her.

"What are you gonna do, Link?" Pipit asked.

"Uhh, I don't know. Maybe just paint."

"Not hanging out with Zelda?" Karane chimes in, a smirk on her face.

"Well, I'm sure I'll see her at some point. Komali and I wanted to go for a bike ride. Agitha was working on some new recipe. So if Zelda is bored then yeah, I'm sure I'll see her."

"Uh huh," Karane nods.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," she shrugs. She and Pipit laugh like fifth graders and soon the bell rings and we all pack up and leave.

Linguistics (the only class I ever look forward to now) finally rolls around and I take a seat, noticing Zelda's seat was still empty. She was usually very timely. I wonder what could be keeping her? It is probably creepy to start wondering what she is doing, though.

I take out my laptop and go to doodle mode to pass the time.

A lot of time must have passed because soon I have drawn an entire picture of a small boat shaped like a dragon sitting out on a sea. I always liked small boats on a giant open sea. I think the image is very promising and invigorating. There is something about the vast open space that just screams exploration and promises.

"What'cha drawing?"

I turn my head and am mere inches from Zelda's face. I jump back, startled.

"What is it with you today?" I laugh.

"What do you mean?" she asks, her head slightly cocked to the side, her blue eyes shimmering in the light coming from the window behind me. She does that a lot. It's kind of cute.

"Scaring me today!"

"I didn't scare you this morning, you just wouldn't wake up," she said, finally moving to her chair.

"How does me not waking up mean you didn't scare me?" I whisper-shout to her to avoid anyone jumping to conclusions about our relationship. I hear Zelda snicker a little at my frustration.

"Alright, class! Let's pull out those notes from yesterday and continue discussing morphology," Professor Anju starts. I look over and shake my head in response to Zelda, knowing I'll never be able to win the argument now.

After class, Zelda and I try to hurry our way out before Groose stops us. He hasn't tried to interact with either of us much since Zelda completely shut up down on her first day. She is the only person I know to completely shut him up. Oddly enough, I think she intimidates him a little. I smile just thinking about it.

The door starts to close in front of Zelda and she reaches out with her hand to catch it, only she reaches in-between the door and the frame, not the doorknob. I've seen her do this a lot, actually, and I always wonder why she grabs the door like that.

"You're gonna get your hand slammed in the door one day, you know," I say as she pulls it open.

"Why is that?"

"Zelda, just grab the doorknob. It's so much simpler," I put my hand out to show her the logical method.

"I always grab the door that way. Force of habit," she shrugs.

"Well, you better try to break that habit or else you'll end up breaking your hand!"

Zelda clearly quit listening or just didn't care, because I see her reach out and do the exact same thing to the door out of the Language Arts building. I just roll my eyes.

When we get to Agitha's, I deliberately step ahead of her and grab the door saying, "See? Handle. Doorknob. You just pull it and—,"

"Hey, Agitha!" Zelda interrupts, stepping into the cafe. She turns around and looks at me for a second, acknowledging the fact that she just cut me off. I start to say something, but I'm distracted by the way she's looking at me. Her hair swung around in an arc around her as she turned, and her eyes leveled at me, accentuating her luscious eyelashes that nearly touch her eyebrows. The way she's standing compliments her body, as the blouse slightly pulls across her chest and waist, defining her thin waist and subtle, smooth curves. One of her legs is crossed behind the other one. The sight makes me stop dead in my tracks, and I'm completely taken aback by the sensuality she so casually commands. . There weren't many times Zelda had the mischievous, seductive look to her, but when she did, I was always floored by it.

"Hey, guys!"

Thank goddess for Agitha. I was glad she derailed my train of thought quick. I slightly shook my head to snap out of my trance.

"Hey, Aggie!" I said as I leaned over and ruffled her hair.

"Do people call you 'Aggie?'" Zelda says as she took her usual barstool.

"Not twice," Agitha fake smiles like she usually does when she was secretly threatening me, and then disappears behind the door to the back. Zelda and I look at each other with raised eyebrows and begin laughing.

Agitha immediately steps out of the back holding two baskets with food. I notice the flour in her hair and all over her clothes. Her eyelids look heavy and her hair is a mess.

"Honey, you've got stuff all over you," reaching over the counter as she places the food down and try brushing flour out of her hair and off her face, licking my thumb and rubbing it on her. She squirms a little, like any kid would with a parent.

"Well, I am unfortunately a bit behind in the kitchen. One of my ovens broke this morning so I am low on bread. And to make matters worse, the dishwasher is malfunctioning so I am having trouble with that also. I went ahead and made your sandwiches, I hope you don't mind, I just went with turkey." she sighs.

"Oh, Agitha, I'm so sorry! Is there anything we can do to help?" Zelda says, placing her hand on Agitha's.

"No no, it's fine. Hopefully someone will come soon to fix everything," Agitha replies, wiping her forehead.

"You sure you don't need help?" I ask her again. I never see her like this.

"I'm sure," Agitha smiles her adorable, but tired little smile.

"Let us know," Zelda says as Agitha waves and returns to the back.

"Poor thing," Zelda continues, still looking at the door Agitha went behind.

"I know, I hate seeing her like this," I reply. "But she's a hard worker. One of the most motivated people I know. She'll pull through."

"Still, I wish there was something we could do to help her. Or cheer her up at least." Zelda looks down at her food, thinking.

I have an idea, though.

"Hey," Zelda looks up. Her eyes are beautiful.

What was the point of this again? What was I going to tell her? I need Agitha to pull me into reality again.

AGITHA. That was it.

"Why don't we go to Cow Shed and get her some of her favorite ice cream? She is always feeding us. Maybe it'd be nice if we served her for once, you know?" I finally say.

"That's a great idea!" Zelda lights up, causing my heart to skip a beat.

"Pipit and Karane are going downtown tonight, too. Maybe we will run into them," I think aloud.

"What are they going to do downtown?" Zelda asks.

"I think Karane just wanted to go window shopping and Pipit was being dragged along with her," I slightly laugh.

"Hmm," Zelda says, nodding. We dismiss the subject and dive into our sandwiches.

"Where were you earlier?" I take a chance and ask her.

"When?" She looks up, head cocked again.

"Before Linguistics."

"Oh! I was just talking to someone. Trying to get away, actually," she answers, her eyes darting to the side.

"What do you mean?" I felt my throat close at the thought of her talking to another boy. I don't know why I am so protective of her. But she says she was trying to get away. So I probably shouldn't worry.

"There's a girl in my Complex Analysis class who always tries to talk to me, but I don't like her too much," she answers.

"Why don't you like her?"

"She's kind of mean."

"To you?" I can't imagine anyone having a reason to be mean to Zelda. She never even talks.

"Mmm," Zelda shrugs and takes a bite of her sandwich, indicating that's her answer. I wonder who is being mean to her, and why. The only reason I can think of is sheer jealousy. Still, I wish I knew who it was. But I know Zelda wouldn't answer if I pressed too much. And I don't want to make her uncomfortable. I'm sure if it becomes an issue, she will say something.

After we finish lunch we stick our heads through the door to the back of Agitha's and yell bye to her. She answers back, sounding distressed.

"We should really get her that ice cream," Zelda says as I hold the door open.

"I agree. Wanna come to my dorm after school and we can take off from there?"

"Sounds good," Zelda agrees as we start our walk back to class.

"Where's Komali?" I guess she just now realized he hasn't been present all day.

"Did you just notice he was gone?" I laugh.

"Well…I was looking at something this morning when I was waiting for you and I guess it slipped my mind," she answers hesitantly.

I only stare at her, wondering what on earth could have captured her attention that much. Then again, I'm not really surprised.

"So, what was it?" I finally ask.

"What…" She's trying to get me off topic.

"The thing you were looking at."

"…A flower," she says, sheepishly.

"A flower?" I crack a smile at her, one eyebrow raised.

"A flower."

"Why a flower?"

"Because it was pretty," she says, blinking a few times with her nose in the air like there was nothing peculiar about it.

"What kind of flower was it?" I ask.

"A hypericum ascyron."

"Of course."

"I was looking at it and began to think about the beauty in it. I was fascinated really. Right before me, in front of my very eyes, millions of things were happening. Yet, people just walk by it everyday and don't even realize the beauty in it. Think about it, as I was sitting there, the stoma in the epidermis of the leaf was opening and closing, allowing carbon dioxide into it. Then the cell walls were blocking any impurities in the intercellular spaces from getting into the plant. And while all of that was going on, glucose was being used…"

Zelda continues to go on and on about all the different things happening in this flower she was staring at and suddenly it became clear how she was able to sit and think about it for so long.

In fact, I am just like Zelda was this morning. Only, she is the flower. I'm sitting here, watching her, enamored with her beauty and fascinated by the millions of things going on inside her head that I can't see, but know to be there. Zelda can't see the stoma opening and closing in the plant, but she knows it is. I can't see all of the thousands of things running through her brain all the time, but I know they are. And like the flower, people pass by Zelda, admiring her beauty for a second, and then moving on. They don't stop to realize the intricacy behind it.

"…And I began to wonder where you and Komali were so I stopped at your room and woke you up, but by that time I needed to head to class and I did without giving it a second thought," she concludes.

"Well, I will agree that it is all fascinating," I'm referring to her more than I am the flower. "And you're right, I never really thought of it that way," again, her, not the flower. "I'll pay more attention to the beauty behind it all next time," not that I already don't do that. So maybe I am referring to the flower more on that response. Or both.

"So, where is Komali?" Oh yeah, that's what we were talking about.

"He had a track meet today," I answer.

"Oh, that's right. We talked about that yesterday. I forgot. When will he be back?"

"Not until tomorrow afternoon."

"Can I borrow your phone?" Zelda suddenly asks. I look at her, confused for a moment. But, nevertheless, I hand it to her (thankfully I remembered to charge it this morning). She taps on my messages and starts typing.

"Who are you texting?"

"Komali," she answers. Then she locks the screen and hands it back to me.

"What did you say?"

"I wished him luck. I forgot to earlier."

"You're a good friend," I say, nudging her shoulder as we walk. She looks up at me with her genuine, breathtaking smile. I knew it would make her happy to hear those words.

Zelda and I come to our parting spot where she goes left and I go right. For some reason I always hated it when we reached here. But luckily, there is only two hours of school left, so I'll see her after that.

"I'll meet you at your dorm later, right?" Zelda asks before we depart.

"Right," I nod.

"Promise you won't forget?" She always asks that.

"I promise," I say, reaching out and taking one of her hands in both of mine and squeezing it. Zelda looks shocked for a moment at the gesture, but then she smiles at me and nods back before telling me goodbye and walking on her merry way. Just like every other day, I can hear her steps as she goes, and I wonder if she can hear mine too.

The last few hours of class passed fairly…slowly. Really because I was counting down the minutes until Zelda and I could go downtown and get ice cream for Agitha. I am really looking forward to the weekend.

The bell tower finally chimes and I race out of my painting class, down the elegant hall, out the door, and to my dorm. I'm not there five minutes when I hear Zelda's little knock on the door. She must have been excited about our endeavor too. It was always fun to go off campus for a while.

I fling the door open and meet her with a smile. She clearly ran here because her hair was a mess. Even in a tangly mess it was adorable.

"Why did you even bother to knock this time?" I joke.

"How do you know I didn't knock this morning and you just didn't answer?"

"…Good enough. You want anything for a snack before we go?" I ask.

Zelda ponders for a moment, but before she can answer I run over to my kitchen and grab an apple. I toss it to her and she catches it, giving a nod that it will work. I grab one for myself and we head to the station.

We munch on our apples as we walk, talking of the day's events and certain studies. I always make it a point to ask Zelda about what she's learning. Not only because it intrigues me and I learn something just by listening to her, but because I don't want her to feel like an outcast. Little does she know, she is one still. But I don't want her to feel that way. I never want her to feel isolated or distant from others, so I always ask about her studies. Many of our conversations revolve around things she learns or thinks about. I don't mind, however. I enjoy it. I like knowing what she thinks about. For the longest time she was just a giant question mark. I never knew what she thought or what went on in her head. Now that we have grown to be closer friends and I have the opportunity to learn, I'm going to take it every chance I get. And I love every minute of it. I'm utterly captivated by every word that comes out of her mouth.

Zelda and I reach the station and scan our ID cards before hopping on the train. Just as before, Zelda turns around on her knees and stares out the window as we zoom by the beautiful sights. She is still just as fascinated with it as she was the first time she saw it.

When we reach the downtown area, Zelda completely skips going down the two steps and jumps down off the train, turning around and waving to me to hurry up. I swear I'll never be able to keep up with her. One minute she's calm and doesn't say much, the next she's jumping off of trains and sprinting down sidewalks.

"Hey," I say as I grab her arm to bring her closer to me and bend down to speak in her ear. "Wanna walk around a bit while we are here? We can get Agitha's ice cream before we go," I suggest.

Zelda turns around and nods excitedly. I'll never get used to her being in close proximity of me.

Downtown is crowded because of the weekend. These are the nights street vendors open up shop and people are all around shopping and hanging out. There are so many people around I fear Zelda and I getting separated, so I hold out my arm and she gingerly wraps both of hers around it. I feel my heart beat faster at her touch, despite the fact it's just to keep us from getting separated. Every slightest stroke of her olive skin against mine was invigorating. But as we walk and talk, I get used to it and find it comfortable and friendly.

There are these things called "Art Walks" downtown where artists can display and sell their work all down the street. It's really amazing and beautiful. Walls are lined with color and strands of lights hang across the buildings, zig zagging all the way down the streets.

Zelda drags me down the venue to view the art. We walk along, mesmerized by the beautiful and talented work. Then we stroll down another street and I buy Zelda a "frozen hot chocolate" drink (a drink that milkshake consistency but tastes like hot chocolate). She marveled over it and her eyes lit up when she took a sip. She chugs it while we continue walking and talking and eventually hands it over to me so I finish it off. I look for a trashcan after I slurp out the last of the addicting liquid. Zelda spots one and grabs the cup, running over to the trashcan and tossing it in. I watched her run back and smiled when she rammed into me from her momentum, grabbing my arm and holding onto it again.

I lead us down the road covered in clothing stores. There are windows upon windows of clothes and dresses, each lit up in their sophisticated glory. Zelda still holds her grip on my arm and pulls me over to a window, marveling at the beautiful clothes inside.

"Wow," she breathes, her eyes reflecting the studio lighting inside.

We walk a little ways and spot a man standing outside the door to one of the stores. He is dark haired, like Zelda, which is fairly rare in Wellington. He stares at her and then gasps, running over to us. I instinctively pull Zelda closer to me and wrap my arm around her as he takes her hand and begins talking rapidly to her.

"Miss, miss, please! You must come in my store!" He begs in some sort of accent.

"U-uhh, I-I don't know," Zelda stammers, taken aback by his forwardness.

"Oh, but you are absolutley striking! Please, you must try on one of my dresses. I have the perfect one for you," he continues.

Zelda looks at me questioningly. I can't argue with the guy: she is striking. And she probably would complement one of his dresses.

"At least come in and look," he compromises. Zelda looks back to him and smiles a little.

"Well, it won't hurt to look, I suppose," she agrees.

"Wonderful!" The man clasps his hands together and then pulls her into the store, breaking her hold on my arm. I follow them, happy Zelda agreed to be doted over for once.

"My name is Sakon," he says to Zelda and me. "I have the perfect dress for you, love."

Sakon runs over to a clothing wrack and shuffles through several garments before pulling out one that is, to say the least, remarkable. It is a dress, one that looks very…girlish, yet innocent, which was good if Sakon was going to try to make Zelda wear it.

The dress was sleeveless and had a long "v" shape in the back. The top of it was a mauve color, and the skirt part was more of an ecru. Gold thread was woven along the sleeves and the bottom. It was very intricately made, and I wondered if Sakon made it himself, in which case he had every reason to want Zelda to try it on.

"You must try it on for me," he begs, confirming my suspicions.

"I don't know…," Zelda says.

"Oh, please, you will look beautiful in it."

Zelda looks at me, questioning if she should.

"Why not?" I say, shrugging.

"Mmm…okay, she finally agrees.

Zelda reluctantly puts the dress on. When she emerges from behind some dressing room, it takes every fiber of my being not to take her in my arms. She is beautiful. No, more than beautiful. Strikingly beautiful. Stunning. She is beauty personified.

The dress hits just above her knees, and the fabric conforms to the contours of her body just to the small of her tiny, little waist before flowing freely, gracefully falling over her hips. Sakon steps around the corner to check on Zelda, and stops just as he sees her, as I've done so many times before.

"My dear," he says, taking a breath, "you look absolutely gorgeous! The epitome of stunning, you're ravishing!"

Zelda beams at his compliments, her cheeks the slightest shade of pink.

"Come on, do a twirl for us, please!" Sakon begs her. Zelda laughs a little before ever so slightly holding out her arms and spinning once in a circle, making the dress swing around her. Sakon clasps his hands together and holds them by his face.

"You, my love, are every bit of enchanting," he dotes. For some reason, I move closer to Zelda, feeling slightly protective of her. I know Sakon is just doing his job, but he seems much too taken with her. Not that I can blame him.

"Thank you," Zelda smiles, curtsying lightly.

"Don't you agree, young man?" Sakon says looking to me. But I'm too busy looking at Zelda.

"Oh! Uh-umm, yes, most definitely," I stammer. Sakon lets out a laugh.

"I'd say you do agree indeed, lad!"

Zelda glances up at me, her face becoming more pink at my agreeing.

"T-thank you," she stammers, turning away from me to hide her face.

"Oh, I sense some tension between the two, yes?" Sakon laughs, head darting back and forth between Zelda and me.

"No," we both say simultaneously, which only causes Sakon to laugh more.

"I'll tell you something, my princess," he says, turning to Zelda, "you mustn't worry. For any boy would be taken with you. You are every bit of…captivating," he continues, taking her hand in his and kissing it lightly.

"I-uhum, th-thank you," Zelda says, her back to me. I study it as she's turned around. Her shoulder blades protrude out of her back, and the center of her back indents where her spine is in a perfect curve down to the small of her waist. Her shoulders are broad and angle sharply, yet smoothly. Her light-olive skin shimmers in the light in the room. I can't take my eyes off of her. Every piece of her, every edge, every curve, every tip of her being was purely beautiful. And why was I just now noticing it?

Maybe I wasn't just now noticing it. Maybe I hadn't noticed my own noticing. I hadn't noticed my own feelings for her that were growing exponentially with each passing day. Zelda would be so proud of me for using a math word like "exponentially."

Ugh, see! Even the words in my head remind her! I find myself becoming more and more protective of her. What is happening to me? Why has she made such an impact on me? What is going on in my head?

I am snapped out of my stupor when I hear Sakon being crushed that Zelda isn't going to purchase the dress.

"But, my dear, it is so beautiful on you!"

"Well, thank you, but I honestly don't have the money for it, I'm sorry," Zelda apologizes.

"Promise me this," Sakon says, taking her hand in both of his, "promise me you will at least come back one day and buy it? I'll set it back just for you. No woman on the planet deserves to wear this dress after the way it looked on you. So please, if you ever need a dress for any occasion, please come back and visit me. I will give you a good price," Sakon asks, and I have to say, he does sound really sincere.

Zelda smiles and puts her other hand on his. "I promise."

She returns to put her own clothes back on and I watch as Sakon goes into some back room, taking the dress with him. After Zelda is ready to go, we thank him and then start to leave. Zelda, again, reaches out for the near closed door with her hand, grabbing it just before it hit the frame.

"You're nuts," I shake my head at her.

"Live life on the edge," she says in a monotone that makes me think she actually thinks that.

"You're not helping your case any."

"That was fun, thanks for going in there with me," she says as we walk down the busy street toward Cow Shed.

"I agree. It was my pleasure."

"Do you think he will really hold that dress for me?"

"I don't see why he wouldn't. I don't think any girl can dare follow you up in it," I say, partially without thinking, although it was true.

Zelda smiles a half smile up at me. "Thanks," she says shyly.

Zelda and I return to campus after our lovely time downtown. We rush to Agitha's so that her ice cream wouldn't be too melted by the time we got there. We almost run into another student walking out of the cafe we were in such a hurry.

When we burst in, we don't see her at first.

"Agitha?" Zelda calls.

"Over here," Agitha answers back. Her voice sounds like it's coming from down below. Zelda and I walk around the counter to see Agitha slumped against it, head hanging low.

"Oh, Agitha," I say, feeling extremely sympathetic for her. I suppose her day really didn't get any better. I swoop down and pick her up off the floor. She leans her head against my chest and her arms fall limply to the side. Her eyes have dark circles under them and she looks like she could pass out at any moment.

"I didn't get my oven fixed," she says in a voice that makes me want to cry for her.

"I'm so sorry," I say, setting her in a chair.

"I haven't eaten all day because I've been busy making other orders. I'm so hungry. Do you know how hard it is to prepare food when you're starving?" Her voice shakes and I realize she's on the verge of tears.

Zelda and I smile sadly at her comment. It would be horrible.

"Well, fret no more, your lovliness," Zelda says in an upbeat voice. "We bring a treat with us!"

Agitha sniffs, perks up and opens her eyes wider. Zelda pulls out the ice cream and Agitha squeals with delight.

"Ohhhh, thank you thank you thank you!" She cheers, clasping her hands together.

"You need to eat. You look a little hypoglycemic. And you need to shut down early and take a rest, you're suffering from fatigue," Zelda informs, grabbing a spoon for Agitha. Agitha nods and shoves a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth while I look up the meaning of hypoglycemic in my phone (low blood sugar, FYI).

"Well," Agitha says, finishing up the ice cream, "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you guys. Thank you, I feel so much better now."

"It was our pleasure," I say, pinching her shoulders when I stand up.

"When did you guys go downtown?" Agitha asks, realizing Zelda and I went together.

"Right after school."

"And you're just now getting back?" Her voice goes from relaxed to suddenly curious and mischievous.

"…Yes," I try to answer steadily. Agitha spins around in her chair with one eyebrow raised, looking at me. Luckily, Zelda is distracted by some painting on the wall of a bowl of fruit and she isn't paying attention.

I shoot Agitha a glance that tells her to shut up and she begins to laugh. Zelda turns around, still unaware of the silent conversation behind her, and suggests we leave so she can finish up some studying and let Agitha get back to work.

"Yeah, we'll head out. See you _later_, Agitha," I say through gritted teeth as Agitha grins at me. At least she's smiling again.

"Byyyye," Agitha says, waving as Zelda and I walk out.

Typically, I escort Zelda back to her room at night, just because I don't like the thought of her walking all the way there by herself. On our way, I notice she is fairly quiet.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask casually as we walk.

"At the moment, you." She answers.

"Me?" I feel my heart skip a beat. Again.

"Yes."

"Why me?"

"I am thinking about why you do the things you do."

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you paint?" She asks out of no where.

"You're wondering about my painting?"

"Why do you paint?" She asks again.

"Well, because it's just what I've always done," I answer, not really thinking about it.

"That's it?"

"I guess," I shrug.

"That's sad," she answers, her voice distant.

"What? Why?"

"Do you not get any enjoyment out of it?"

"Of course I do, I love painting."

"But you didn't say that's why you did it."

"What's the difference?"

"Your initial answer was doing it just because it's what everyone expects you to do."

"I like it too, though."

"Do you feel anything when you paint?"

"What do you mean?"

Zelda paused, looking up at me, piercing me with her stare again. I wanted so badly to know what she was saying each time she did that.

"Nothing," she finally says. "Don't worry about it." She continues walking ahead of me.

"Wait! What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it."

I know she won't tell me now. She's already shut down. That's it. She's done discussing it. There won't be any use in trying to pry it out of her. If I've learned anything with Zelda, the more you pry the closer you get to concrete. She will shut down even more if you try to let yourself in. And if I keep prying, she will just resort to lying. She will just do whatever she knows to do to keep me from asking.

"Alright," I shrug as we continue to walk on.

When we reach her dorm, I stare at the cello propped up against a chair in her window. She notices me staring at it and asks if I'd ever seen one.

"Well, yeah, I saw it the day you bought it, remember?"

"Oh yes, that's right, you were there."

"But, I've never heard anyone play it before," I say, hoping she would catch the hint.

"That's a shame," she replies, looking at the cello, "it's a beautiful instrument."

"Would you play it for me?" I ask, because apparently she didn't get it.

"What?" She seems surprised by my request.

"Play me a song."

"I don't know…"

"Please? I've always wanted to hear you play," I practically beg. I must sound like a kid.

"I'm not very good," she says in an uncertain tone.

"I highly doubt that. Just one song, come on."

Zelda thinks for a moment before answering.

"What song do you want me to play?"

I felt as if I had been here before with her. That's because I had been. Back when she first came I asked her what she wanted me to paint for her, and she chose my favorite spot in Ordon. Which now hangs to my left. I look at it while I think.

"Play me your favorite song. The song that speaks most to you," I answer.

"My favorite?" She thinks a moment.

"Yes. The one that you think most describes you," I suggest as she takes a seat and places the bow in her hand. I'm practically giddy with excitement.

"I think I have one." She holds the cello by the fingerboard, looks at the bow in her hand, then to me. I smile at her as I wait. She takes a breath, and then closes her eyes.

The first note comes out in a crystal clear pitch. Zelda's arm gracefully guide the bow in smooth rhythm across the strings. She opens her eyes after the first few notes, but her eyes didn't seem to watch where she was playing. She merely let her fingers do the work, her wrist move in a motion smooth as liquid. She was beautiful. I realize I've seen two sides of Zelda today that I've never seen before. One twirling in a dress, one completely engulfed in her music. Both were beautiful and elegant, every bit of graceful and enchanting. I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she played. I study her. I study her every move. She is so focused.

The song was sad. It sounded like a song of loss and tragedy, drenched in despair and loneliness. The notes sound as if they are crying. And it's beautiful. Almost as beautiful as the girl playing it. Listening to it evokes emotion in me I haven't felt in some time. I have always been good at suppressing my emotions and making sure I stay on top of them. But this song made it harder to do so. It was as if it reached down within me—no, Zelda reached down within me—pulling me into her world, her real world, and showing me what it was truly like. And it was done just how Zelda would do it: wordless.

As I listen to the song I think about something that breaks my heart. I shudder at the realization. I told her to play her favorite song, the one that described her the most. And this was the one she instantly thought of.

When she finishes, she lifts the bow off the strings and stares at the cello for a while. She places the bow on the ground beside her and stands up, not saying anything.

For some reason, I feel the need to do this. And before I can stop myself, I take a step forward and sweep her into my arms. At first she seems shocked at the gesture, as she just stands there for a moment. But slowly, I feel her return it. Her arms wrap around my torso and she gently places her hands on my back. I pull her closer to me, tighter, one arm around her shoulder and one around her waist. Against me, and even under my palms, I feel the structure of her thin body. I feel the small of her back under one hand and her bony shoulder under the other, despite her hair in the way. I gently rest my head against her temple, gingerly rubbing her back as I hug her. She even smells heavenly.

Zelda pulls me tighter into her embrace too, saying nothing, nor did I. We didn't have to. We spoke another language.

And that is how I knew, in that moment, we actually understood each other. I knew nothing of her. Yet, as I heard her play, I knew everything inside of her. And that was far more than I could ever know with a handful of words.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this is a more normal sized chapter. I feel like I was going to tell you all something important about it but I honestly can't remember so I guess it wasn't that important...oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ **

**So, for the record, I actually have the song Zelda was playing. And IF you all want to know what it was, let me know and I will put a link to it in the next chapter! But if you all don't care and want to just have your own idea of it, that's fine. (But seriously the song is perfect and beautiful...I won't tell you what to imagine though ;)) Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I plan to get Chapter 13 out next week as well. I can't wait for that one! I'm so excited! Thank you all so much for your continued support! Feel free to tell me what you think in a review, I'm always open to hear whatever you have to say! Thank you!**

**OH YEAH! I JUST REMEMBERED! It wasn't about the chapter, it was about the other story I started with prowessMaster44 called Never Apart! We did it for the community I mentioned in my LAST chapter! Back then it was just an idea but we actually started it now! So if you see that, feel free to check it out. Pro-Master and I update it about every week or so, and it's super fun. We are really enjoying writing it so if you have a fanfic "pen pal," you might think about writing one for the community as well! Okay, that's it. Happy Summerrrrrr!**


	13. Chapter 13: It Really is There (Zelda)

Chapter 13: It Really Is There (Zelda)

-Zelda-

I stirred. The sun slightly came through my shades.

I woke up feeling warm and happy, but part of me felt disappointed. I wasn't sure why. I think it was because I was so tired, yet had to get up. Luckily, a free day was ahead.

Sitting up and yawning, I scratch my head a few times as I come to my senses. I thought I was dreaming, which must have meant I was really out of it. But I couldn't quite remember what the dream was about. I shrugged, guessing it wasn't all that important.

Last night, I had called my grandparents since it was morning in their timezone. I told them about my studies and my new friends. I described the beautiful town to them. We laughed together as I told them about the cornflake incident at the market. We talked for hours. It was so good to hear their voices. We cried. But we were happy. It helped me tremendously to hear them and tell them I loved them once more.

I smiled, thinking of how wonderful it was to have them tuck me in again, albeit thousands of miles away.

With more motivation, I got out of bed, ready to start the day.

After getting dressed and eating my breakfast, I head out to wait for Komali and Link. On my way out the door, I caught a glance of the date on my calendar. Agitha and the boys bought one for me because the three of them agreed I have trouble keeping track of what day it is. Which is true, I really can't help it.

I realized that it had been a month since I had arrived at Blair Cavington. Time certainly had flown. And yet, it hadn't. I felt like I had been at Blair Cavington as long as the others had. I had my own routine. I was loving classes and my studies. I even became closer friends with Malon and Saria. But Link, Komali, Agitha, and myself were inseparable.

The boys and I walk to class together every morning, since Agitha is busy at the cafe. We try not to distract her since she is usually very busy that time of the morning. Typically, my days consist of school, an after school snack at Agitha's, hanging out with Link and Komali (if he doesn't have track practice), and then studying. Link and I like to watch people walk by in the grove or hang out in each others dorms. Link will draw while I read or we just talk. Komali recently bought a game console, which has proven to be a lot of fun for all of us. At night, we all meet up at Agitha's and hang out with her for a while before going our separate ways and studying or going for a run (Komali).

I thought about the previous month and how much fun I had had, as well as how much I had learned. Not just in my studies, but about myself. Finally, I reached the point in my walk where I would meet with Link and Komali; but there was no sign of them.

I decided to wait for a while. I got tired of standing so I sat on the ground next to a small flower bed. Inside were very pretty flowers, one I identified to be a hypericum ascyron of the Clusiaceae family. I studied it for a while, thinking about how pretty it was and how cool it was that so many million things were happening inside the plant while I just sat here and watched it from afar.

I wanted to tell Komali about it (he always liked hearing about plants and things), but I realized I was alone. Neither he nor Link had come. Becoming apprehensive, I decided to go to Link's room and see if he was there.

I knocked on his door once. There was no answer. I knocked a little louder, but still nothing. Was he asleep?

I decided to just find out.

I placed my hand on the doorknob and walked in. Rooms weren't allowed to be locked at night, so I knew I could just walk in.

Sure enough, Link laid hunkered down in his bed. I stared at him for a moment. He was sleeping so soundly. I hated to wake him up. His hair was sprawled out on his pillow and over his head, causing me to smile.

I walked over to him, leaning over his face to study him. He was zonked.

"Link?"

No answer.

"Liiiink," I drew out his name.

Nothing.

"Link? Hey, come on."

I leaned over and put my hands on him, trying to shake him awake. He must have been in a deep sleep. My hair fell down, lightly landing on his face. Maybe that would wake him.

"We are gonna be late," I continued. "I won't want to wake you, but I have to," I said, gently. I didn't want my voice to be irritating.

His skin was extremely warm from sleep, which made me wish I could crawl under the covers and lay there too. I groaned at his inability to wake. Finally, his eyes opened in a dreary way.

They opened wider, and then he shot straight up, hitting me in the face. I suppose he didn't calculate the distance between us.

"Geez," he moaned, rubbing his head. "What's the big idea?"

"That hurt," I said.

"Then say it like it hurt!" He yelled.

"That hurt," I said again, attempting to sound more dramatic. I don't think I did because Link started to smile like he did when I knew he was irritated.

"You've been here one month and you think you can just barge in?"

Precisely.

"Yes," I answer without hesitation. But I had a good reason. "You said we were friends."

Link bought me more cornflakes yesterday, which meant we were friends. He even came in and ate some with me. Link smiled one of his genuine, heartfelt smiles. Not a snicker or a smirk. Those smiles always made my day.

Suddenly, his smile was gone and replaced with an unemotional look.

"Zelda, I don't have a shirt on." He deadpanned.

"I noticed that. Your skin is warm for someone who sleeps without being properly clothed," I answered.

"No, the covers make my skin hot, hence not wearing a shirt," he rebuts.

"No, your body makes you hot due to its natural radiation of heat, the cover just traps it in," I corrected him.

"Okay, okay," he put his hands up, smiling, "I accept defeat." Then he grabbed a pillow and threw it right at me, teasingly. I laughed and tried to straighten my hair back down from where it hit me.

"I thought you said we were gonna be late?" Link remembered.

"Well, you are. Not me," I straightened my skirt too.

"Why not you?" He asked.

"I'm not waiting for you," I said, shrugging, then turning to leave.

"You're so nice," he replied with sarcasm.

"I know. Had I not come, you would have slept right through class," I replied, drenching the fire of sarcasm with my ice cold statement of reality.

"Oh, just go already so I can get dressed!" Link waved me out the door and I sighed as I left, I'm sure loud enough that he could hear it even after I left.

I walked out of Link's room and made my way to my first hour. I walk in and throw a wave of acknowledgment to Professor Shad, who has proven to be a very good teacher for being so young. He clearly just got out of school of his own.

"Hey," Malon greets as she walks in and sits next to me.

"Morning! How was polo yesterday?" I asked, referring to Malon's newfound joy of playing polo. She is actually quite good, according to Saria.

"Pretty fun, actually. You should come out and play sometime," she said, raising her eyebrows up and down rapidly, a gesture she did a lot.

"I don't know…I can ride a horse but I don't know if I'm as good at it as you. And it's been a long time since I've even been on one."

"Oh come on, Zellie," she pleaded, using an new nickname for me. "At least come try it!"

"Try what?" Saria said as she walked in.

"Malon wants me to try to play polo," I answered.

"So? Why don't you?" Saria placed her bag down and pulled out her laptop.

"Because what if I'm not good!? What if I fall off or something?"

"I'll be there! Besides, I can fix whatever you break," Malon joked, and I shot her a look.

"IF you break anything," she corrected.

"You're a veterinarian, not a doctor," I argued.

"You're a mammal, mammals are animals, I'm a doctor for animals, hence I'm a doctor for you. Besides, I could haul you up on that pretty silver exam table in nothing flat! You're lighter than a German Shepard," she said, reaching across and slapping my stomach. I laughed at her ridiculousness.

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll go out there sometime. But I'm not hitting any ball with any sort of apparatus while on a horse. I'll just go watch," I declared. Malon still became overjoyed with excitement.

"Oh, you're the best, Zelda! I can't wait! I won't even make you get on a horse. You'll want to when you see them anyway. Trust me, you'll love it! I won't make you stay long either. Just give me one hour. That's all it will take," she rapidly stated.

"Okay, fine," I agreed.

Saria leaned over Malon and looked at me.

"I'm so sorry about her. You know, you don't have to do this," she said.

"Don't worry. It sounds fun," I assured her. "Will you be there too?" I asked.

"Always," Malon answered, confirming my suspicions that they never left each others side.

"I know you all are excited for the weekend, so I'll try to make this lesson as short as possible so you can catch up on your work before hand," Professor Shad started. Saria and I silenced ourselves while I heard Malon utter a fairly audible, "Goddess bless you," to the professor.

The day passed by fairly quickly. I didn't even realize how fast it was moving until I got to Complex Analysis. The class itself was fine: it was the people in it whom I dreaded.

I quickly walked in and sat down before I was noticed by anyone. I pulled out my laptop and began typing feverishly on my keyboard to appear busy. Luckily no one sat close enough around my to read the gibberish that appeared across the document over and over as I typed.

I heard Ruto walk in, chatting away with her friends. I tried to keep myself busy so as to not shoot her a death glare. She became extremely quiet as she neared my desk. I felt her lean her head above me, craning her head to see what I was typing. I quickly slammed my screen down before she saw.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a snarky tone.

"Typing," I answered.

"Why didn't you let me see?" Her voice was dripping with malice.

"Because you wouldn't understand it." I replied.

"I doubt it," she slightly laughed.

"Okay," I said, hoping she would go away. She didn't. I lifted the screen back up and spun the laptop around for her to see. Ruto squinted her eyes in confusion at the words.

"You're a freak, Zelda," she said, straightening up after she read it.

Just to irritate her I turned the laptop around and continued typing while staring at her.

"What, are you 'hacking' into the school's firewall or something? " Ruto said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"No, the government's," I lied.

"Oh please," Ruto rolled her eyes.

"I'm a foreigner," I nearly whispered.

Ruto, finally annoyed and uninterested, spun on her heel and took off to her desk. I could see her talking about the incident to her friends, huddled in a circle. Their eyes were glued on me, but I only continued my rapid typing (with a few extra words) until the professor finally started class.

When the bell tower rang, I shoved my laptop in my bag and tried to leave as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, Ruto was just as quick and placed a hand on my shoulder to keep me from going anywhere.

"In a hurry to get to class?" She asked in a weird tone.

"Yes. Link will wonder where I am," I answered.

"Link? You mean the painter boy, Link?" She asked, surprised at first, then her features hardened.

"Yes."

"So all that is true," she glared.

"What?" I was unaware of anything being said about Link. Whatever she heard I had to be sure it wasn't bad. Ruto put her arm around my shoulder (which wasn't easy considering she was slightly shorter than me) and began to walk with me.

"So tell me," she started, not answering my question, "just how much time do you and Link spend on the reg?"

"What is a 'reg?'" I asked.

"Do you spend time with him a lot, you jag?" she said harshly.

"Why does that matter?" I asked, getting more confused be the second.

"You do," she said, answering her own question.

"So?" I asked.

"Well, sweetheart-" (what is it with everyone calling me sweetheart?), "-there is a problem with that. Because you see, I had my eye on him. I have for a while now. And you coming along and taking time away from him isn't going to help me get to know him much," she finally answered.

"What does any of that have to do with me? I don't take time away from him. We do the things he likes to do."

"He's an art student, Zelda. Do you realize where you are? You're in the General Studies wing. You are two completely different people. He will never go for a girl like you. You come from two separate places, and you have two separate brains. No one gets you, Zelda. No one on earth understands you, including him. He won't ever go for a freak," she spat.

I felt my heart race and my stomach tighten with each word she said. It wasn't her that frightened me, it was the fact that I believed her. For the longest time I was afraid of that. And Ruto voicing it only made me realize I might be right.

"You're in the General Studies wing too." I said the words to make her realize she was, in fact, in the same boat I was as far as being like Link. No one was like Link.

I turned around and quickly ran (sprinted) out the door before she could think of another rebuttal. I couldn't hear any more of it.

My mind raced as I walked into the Language Arts building. I tried to push the thoughts out of my mind.

I felt my mind rest when I laid my eyes on Link, doodling away in the back corner where his desk was. I stealthily made my way to his desk, leaning my head down inches from his. I could see his drawing was extremely good, and I admired it for a second.

"What'cha drawing?" I asked in his ear.

Link nearly jumped out of his seat in surprise, causing me to laugh.

"What is it with you today?" He said, starting to laugh.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Scaring me!" He said, grabbing my nose and moving my head to the side so I wasn't right in front of him.

"I didn't scare you this morning, you just wouldn't wake up," I replied, moving to my seat.

"How does me not waking up mean you didn't scare me?" He asked in frustration. It was always so funny to see him get flustered. I loved it.

Before he could argue, Professor Anju went ahead and started class. Link shook his head at me, knowing I just won. I snickered.

After class, Link and I raced our way out to get to Agitha's for lunch. Another student walked out in front of us, and I lean forward to grab the door before it shut. Apparently I grabbed it in a funny fashion, though, because Link stops and looks at me after it shut, his face contorted in confusion.

"You're gonna get your hand slammed in the door one day, you know," he says, shaking his head and putting his hand on my back to lead me out.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Zelda, just grab the doorknob, it's so much simpler."

"I always grab the door that way. Force of habit," I shrugged.

"Well, you better try to break that habit or else you'll end up breaking your hand!" He shouts at me. Although, part of me is touched by his concern. Not enough to really do anything about it, but still, touched.

When we got to Agitha's, Link reached out and held the door for me. Before I could say thank you, he started in with his trademark sarcasm.

"See? Handle. Doorknob. You just pull and—,"

"Hey Agitha!" I interrupted, knowing it would only irritate him. I spun around to Link, letting him know I just completely interrupted his lesson on how to open a door. He only stared at me, clearly giving up on caring anymore.

"Hey guys!" Agitha greeted. Her head popped up over the counter and I realized she was covered in food particles. But before I could ask, Link came up behind me.

"Hey Aggie," Link said, leaning over and tussling her hair.

"Do people call you Aggie?" I asked. I'd never heard it before.

"Not twice," Agitha said in a sweet, yet threatening tone, before disappearing to the back. Link and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows and began to laugh at her sass.

Agitha stepped out from behind the swinging door with two baskets of food and slid them in front of us. When she was closer, I could see her hair was a mess and her eyelids seemed to droop.

"Honey, you've got stuff all over you," he said, brushing flour out of her hair and licking his thumb to rub it off of her cheek.

I was distracted for a moment by his tenderness with her.

"Mmm," Agitha squirmed as he rubbed her face, causing the blood to rush to it.

"Man, stuff really sticks," he mumbled as he rubbed harder.

Okay, maybe not tenderness, but kindness. He genuinely cared about Agitha like a little sister. Seeing him take such good care of her made me want to roll in flour and have him take care of me like that.

"Well, I am unfortunately a little behind in the kitchen," she informed us. "One of my ovens broke this morning so I am low on bread. And to make matters worse, the dishwasher is malfunctioning so I am having trouble with hat also. I went ahead and made your sandwiches, I hope you don't mind, I just went with turkey."

I felt so sorry for her as she spoke. I had't thought about it before, but it probably was very stressful running a one-man show, especially doing the job she did. I couldn't imagine cooking as much as she did. No wonder she got up at the crack of dawn every day.

"Oh, Agitha, I'm so sorry! Is there anything we can do to help?" I asked, placing my hands on Agitha's.

"No no, it's fine. Hopefully someone will come soon to fix everything," she replied, wiping her forehand on her shoulder.

"You sure you don't need help?" Link asked again.

"I'm sure," Agitha smiled adorably, but tiredly.

"Let us know," I said to her as she neared the door to the back. Agitha smiled and waved before disappearing behind it.

"Poor thing," I continued, still looking to the door, imagining Agitha running around back there at four in the morning.

"I know, I hate seeing her like this," Link replied. "But she's a hard worker. One of the most motivated people I know. She'll pull through."

"Still, I wish there was something we could to do help her. Or to cheer her up at least," I said, looking at my food. I tried to think of something that we could do for her. But Link thought up an idea before me. Must be because his brain is so creative.

"Hey," he said. I looked up at him, eager to hear his idea. He paused for a moment, leaving me in suspense.

"Why don't we go to Cow Shed and get her some other favorite ice cream? She is always feeding us. Maybe it'd be nice if we served her for once, you know?" His idea was great, the perfect thing to cheer her up. Although, I wasn't quite sure how that would _help_ all that much. Shouldn't we try to figure out how to help her with the oven and dishwasher problem? Then again, neither of us would have known how to do a thing like that anyway. I am sure Link knew that. We might make the situation worse. Maybe that is just how creative peoples' minds work? Maybe I just didn't get it. If I asked him about how ice cream would help, maybe he wouldn't understand how I couldn't see how it could help, and it would make him realize that we're just on two different wavelengths, and that his time _is_ wasted on someone as unartistic as I. Plus, it gives me a chance to spend time with him. Which I don't mind.

"That's a great idea!" I said, my hand grabbing his arm.

"Pipit and Karane are going downtown tonight, too. Maybe we will run into them," he thought aloud. I had met Pipit and Karane a few times. They were nice. I knew Link had first hour with them, so I considered them friends of mine if they were friends of his.

"What are they going to do downtown?" I asked, curious as to what people could do downtown. I know Agitha, Komali, Link and I spent hours down there when I first moved here but that was for sightseeing purposes and showing me around.

"I think Karane just wanted to go window shopping and Pipit is being dragged along with her," he answered with a smile that caused me to smile, although I didn't really know why he smiled in the first place..

"Hmm," I said, nodding. I thought about how lucky Karane was to have a boy with her to do something like that with. I thought of Link as a close enough friend, but there was something different about Karane and Pipit's relationship.

Plus, I had never actually gone window shopping. Well, I had a long long time ago with my parents when we traveled to another country. But I couldn't really remember the experience and I wasn't even shopping for myself. I would walk hand in hand with my mother and pick out beautiful clothes for her to try on for me. My mother was truly beautiful. She had long blonde, curly hair, opposite of my father's and mine. Her eyes were dark brown, and she was built like me, physically, only more beautiful. I look like a stick. But my mother was perfect.

"Where were you earlier?" Link asked, breaking my trance. I realized he'd been staring at me the whole time. I met his eyes. They, too, were beautiful. His hair laid perfectly across his forehead and swooped every which way. Messy, yet still attractive. He stared at me with his caring stare again, the one that looked right into me, past every barrier I had spent my life building up between myself and others.

Wait. What did he ask?

"When?" I heard myself say.

"Before Linguistics," he answered.

Oh. I was with Ruto then. I couldn't tell him that, though. He would ask why she was talking to me, and I'd have to lie to get out of telling him what she said.

"Oh, I was just talking to someone. Trying to get away actually," I said recalling the moment.

"What do you mean?" Link asked, sounding worried.

I didn't want to worry him so I tried to water down the situation.

"There's a girl in my Complex Analysis class who always tries to talk to me, but I don't like her too much." That sounded mean.

"Why don't you like her?"

"She's kind of mean," I said honestly. She really was. She would even do things like throw my books down or try to get me in trouble. Once she even gave me the wrong test when passing out papers (I still aced it and the real one though). I don't know why she didn't like me so much. So when she did those things, I would just pretend they didn't happen and keep on doing whatever I was doing before. It only seemed to make it worse though. However, if I got mad or tired enough I would just say something she didn't understand to make her become bored with me and then leave.

"To you?" Link asked.

"Mmm," I shrugged it off, hoping he would stop asking so that I didn't have to tell him the truth.

"I'm sorry," he said, patting my back for a second and then continuing his lunch.

When we were both finished, we got up and tell Agitha bye. She sounded more stressed than before.

"We should really get her that ice cream," I said, walking out in front of Link.

"I agree. Wanna come to my dorm after school and we can take off from there?"

"Sounds good," I confirmed as we walked to class.

Suddenly, I noticed I hadn't seen Komali all day. I felt bad for just noticing.

"Where's Komali?" I asked.

"Did you just notice he was gone?" I felt even worse.

"Well…I was looking at something this morning when I was waiting for you and I guess it slipped my mind," I answered hesitantly.

"So what was it?" Link said after staring at me for a moment.

"What…," I asked, pretending I didn't know.

"The thing you were looking at."

"…A flower," I answered sheepishly.

"A flower?" He questioned.

"A flower." I confirmed.

"Why a flower?" How many times are we going to manage to say the word "flower" in one conversation?

"Because it was pretty," I said, mentally praising Spivak for inventing pronouns (heh, pun).

"What kind of flower was it?" Link asked, derailing my train of thought about pronouns.

"A hypericum ascyron."

"Of course."

I went on to explain to Link my thoughts from this morning about the beauty in the flower. When I was finished, Link agreed with me, thinking about science I supposed because his mind was far off.

"So, where is Komali?" I finally asked, remembering why we even started talking about this.

"He had a track meet today," Link answered.

"Oh, that's right. We talked about that yesterday. I forgot. Can I borrow your phone?"

Link handed me his phone and I sent Komali a good luck text.

"You're a good friend," Link said, making me smile. He nudged my shoulder, acknowledging that he said it on purpose to make me happy. It worked. I was so happy to be included in a friend group.

"I'll meet you at your dorm later, right?" I asked before we took off in our own directions. I really asked just to remind Link.

"Right," he nodded.

"Promise you won't forget?" I asked again.

"I promise," Link said, squeezing my hand for assurance. It always helped when he did that. I hated feeling like I would be left alone again.

The rest of the day, my mind drifted to what Link was doing. I wondered where he was, what he was painting, what he was drawing, what lucky person was with him. I found myself not being able to take my mind off of him. I felt so alone every time he left. I constantly wanted to be near him. He made me feel happy. He made me feel protected. And he made me feel less alone. Which was a feeling that had engulfed me. It made me wish to see him sooner.

When I arrived at Link's, he commented on my ability to knock, as if I didn't have one this morning. As if he knew. I mentally rolled my eyes so hard the earth tilted on its axis.

He tossed me an apple from his kitchen, got one for himself, and we headed for the station. As we walked, Link asked me about my studies and how they were going. I got so excited in thinking about it I didn't realize I droned on and on. Worried he would be bored, I tried to find a few ways to somehow pertain the facts and stududious endeavors to art. I didn't want to run him off.

When we reached the station, we scanned our ID cards and hopped aboard. Link, as always, allowed me to walk in front and whatnot. Not that he didn't think I wasn't fully capable of boarding a train on my own. He just always made sure I was near him, which I was thankful for.

The ride was beautiful, just like it was the last time. I still stared out the window as we passed by everything. Each time it seemed the colors were more beautiful and vibrant as they whizzed by.

I was so excited to get downtown. It was nice being outside. It was nice being surrounded by people from all different places, going all different directions. There were so many things and thoughts flowing through the air in such a setting, and it was invigorating.

When the train stopped and the doors slid open, I completely skipped the two steps leading down to the edge of the station and jumped down, spinning around to waving for Link to come on. He looked at me for a second, surprised by my sudden burst of energy, I assumed. He then smiled and rolled his eyes before quickly following me.

I felt Link grab my arm, and I leaned closer at his touch again.

"Hey," he said into my ear, "wanna walk around a bit while we are here? We can get Agitha's ice cream before we go."

I turned around and nodded, extremely excited. The downtown area looked pretty, and I wanted to walk around a bit. Besides, it was an excuse to cling to Link's arm the whole time to keep from getting separated. Which was fine with me.

Link explained that every other weekend, there are events called Art Walks where artists can display and sell their work. I was immensely intrigued, so he decided to lead me down those streets first. The scene was gorgeous from all angles. The buildings overhead had lights strung across them in a zig zag formation and color was splashed in every direction. Artists would smile and wave as we passed by. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. People seemed genuinely in a good mood just because they were surrounded by art and people admiring their art.

One gentleman even grabbed my hand and twirled me once before letting me go toward Link's direction. We all laughed and Link and I continued on our way, gripping each other and pointing out art that caught our eyes.

Link was especially enthralled in some art, commenting on the artist's technique and how precise or moving or detailed. But I only became more enthralled in him. I had seen his work. I had seen how talented he was. I witnessed him paint one of the most beautiful scenes I had ever set my eyes on. Yet, he was just as intrigued and impressed by other peoples' art, and he was half their age. He could paint far better than them in my opinion. But he didn't think that. He was overwhelmed by the talent he believed them to possess. I caught myself continuously looking at him as we walked. His hair brushed across his face in the wind, and his eyes reflected the light and colors all around us. His skin seemed to almost shimmer in the yellow-orange glow of the lights. His shirt pulled more across his shoulders and chest, and his arm was strong and steady as I gripped to it. He even smelled wonderful.

I felt that feeling again. The feeling where I want to escape from the world and remain under his embrace.

My trance was broken when Link spotted something a little ways down the street.

"Oh hey," he said, pointing. "There's the frozen hot chocolate place."

"What manner of oxymoron is this?"

"A magical one. It can be hot and cold at the same time. No one really knows how."

"Well, let's go get some! This sounds interesting," I agreed.

When we reached the stand, a man hands us something in a cup in exchange for a rupee from Link.

"Sharing with your girl, then?" The man asked, gesturing to me.

Link laughed sheepishly, taking the drink. "That's the plan," he answered.

Link had paid for some of my things a few times in the past month, but this was the first time I realized that people probably assumed we were dating. I mean, I was holding onto him and we were sharing a drink. And I had been leading him along the whole way and our faces were close to each other when we talked, but that was only because it was loud. Still.

The thought made me a little nervous, but I completely forgot about it as we walked away and I analyzed the serendipitously obtained delicacy in front of me. The plastic cup was filled with ice cream-milk shake type stuff and topped with whipped cream and chocolate shavings.

"You take the first drink, I've had this stuff plenty of times," Link said, handing me the cup.

_It sure doesn__'__t look like you have_, I thought, considering his physique.

The minute I took a drink, my tastebuds screamed in excitement. It really did taste just like hot chocolate, only it was frozen. It was the best thing ever. I looked at Link with wide eyes and he laughed.

"I know right," he said as I continued sucking on the straw.

"I had no idea this was even a thing," I answered, scolding myself for not using my words correctly. But I was too absorbed in the goodness of the frozen hot chocolate.

After I had consumed all I could of the deliciousness, I handed the drink over to Link, who finished it off for me. I threw it in a trashcan, ran back (being sure to clutch his arm once more), and we continued walking.

When we rounded another corner, I noticed stores upon stores along the sidewalks. Each had a giant window displaying the fashions inside. The studio lights made the clothes look elegant and beautiful.

Link and I walked closer to some of them to glance inside and I realized we were actually "window shopping."

_Mamma would be so proud. I__'__m actually looking at clothes_, I thought to myself, almost chuckling. My mother always tried to get me to shop when I was little. But I never cared enough to. I'd have worn the same clothes every day had she not made me wear others.

As we neared one store, a man standing outside started calling to me frantically. He had a different accent than a Hylianone. Maybe it was Vespirian? I couldn't tell.

"Miss, miss, please! You must come in my store!" He begged. I was startled by his forwardness.

"U-uhh, I-I don't know," I tried to get out.

"Oh, but you are absolutely striking! Please, you must try on one of my dresses, I have the perfect one for you!"

I looked at Link to try to get a read on what he thought. He looked at me with raised eyebrows and shrugged. If he thought it was harmless then maybe it wasn't a bad idea…

"At least come in and look," the man continued. I looked back at him and smiled a little, to be polite. It was nice of him to say such things. I was flattered, really.

"Well, it won't hurt to look," I agreed, thinking he couldn't very well force me to try something on. And even if he tried, I knew Link and I could just leave.

"Wonderful!" The man exclaimed, clasping his hands together in glee. He took hold of my arm and pulled me into the store. I looked back at Link and extended my free hand to him, indicating I wanted him to stick close beside me.

"My name is Sakon," he introduced. "I have the perfect dress for you, love." I usually hated pet names, but the way Sakon said it made me feel as if I were some sort of precious model.

Sakon ran over to a clothing rack and pulled off a dress that was truly breathtaking. I had never seen such a beautiful dress before. The colors were a sort of dark purple and cream, with gold accents. It looked as though it were one a princess would wear. The colors screamed royalty and dignity. I fell in love with it upon looking at it.

"You must try it on for me," Sakon insisted as I was lost in the beauty of the garment.

"I don't know," I said, thinking about how I might look in it. I was afraid in some cases I might not…fill it out properly, for lack of a better phrase. I wasn't exactly the most curvaceous girl.

"Oh please, you will look beautiful in it," Sakon continued. It was a beautiful dress, although I didn't know if Sakon truly meant it could make me beautiful or if he was just being a good salesman. Either way, part of me did want to see what it would look like on me.

I looked at Link for an answer.

"Why not?" He shrugged. My heart fluttered a little at the thought of him potentially wanting to see it on me too. But I silenced such thoughts immediately. I didn't come to Blair Cavington to find a boyfriend. All the boys back home were rude and only cared about themselves. And I wasn't interested in running Link off because I didn't know how "date." Besides, my grandparents always told me to stay away from boys. Letting myself day dream about being romantically involved with Link was a waste of time and giving myself false hope. But that didn't mean I couldn't at least be friends. Or even attempt to look pretty. There was no harm in wishing he thought my pretty.

"Mmm…okay," I agreed.

I walked into a small dressing room not far from where we stood.

"Let me know if you need anything," Sakon said nicely as he shut the door.

I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror, still in my school uniform. I sighed, causing my bangs to fly out of my face once more. While I was skinny, I wasn't exactly "desirable" in my opinion. And I had hoped that no one would have to see just how undesirable I was. The boy just outside the door in particular.

I undressed and looked at myself in the mirror again. I had lost weight since arriving to Blair Cavington. My collar bone stuck out and my ribs were slightly visible. My shoulder blades protruded in my back and my hip bones jutted out from my sides. For some reason I reminded myself of a stray dog.

I put the dress on anyway, because there was really no hope of turning back at that point. _Oh well, whatever._

After stepping into it and zipping it up, I turned once again to the mirror for one last look. Even I was surprised by my own appearance.

The dress actually hid my disgusting ribs, to my delight. It came to just above my knees. It hugged the small of my waist, and then flowed out more, camouflaging my hip bones. The back was a long "v" shape, right down to the small of my waist as well, but covered enough of the sides that my ribs weren't showing. My shoulder blades were visible but if I stood just right, they didn't stick out too much either. I was actually pleased with it. And for a moment, I was actually excited about it. I wanted to show it to Sakon to see what he thought.

When I stepped out of the room, Link was turned around looking at something else.

"Hey," I said quietly. He spun around, about to say something, but stopped. He studied me for a moment before breathing the word, "Hi."

I felt my face start to flush upon him studying me but luckily Sakon came around the corner so I had an excuse to turn around.

"My dear," he said, taking a breath.. "You look absolutely gorgeous! The epitome of stunning, you're ravishing!" He nearly shouts. I couldn't help but grin as he spoke. I'd never been so fawned over before.

I started to say "thank you" through my childish grin but Sakon started in again.

"Come on, do a twirl for us, please!" He begged, causing me to laugh a little. I extended my arms slightly and spun round once, causing the dress to spin with me and then swing around my legs. Sakon held his hands by his face as if he were in a trance.

"You, my love, are every bit of enchanting," he complimented.

"Thank you," I finally answered, curtseying slightly.

"Don't you agree, young man?" Sakon asked Link, who was suddenly next to me. When did he move so close?

I whirled around to Link, not realizing he was in such close proximity and nearly bumping my nose on his shoulder.

"Oh! Uh-umm, yes, most definitely," he stammered. I suddenly felt bad. I didn't really know why though.

"I'd say you do, lad!" Sakon laughs. I feel my face start to turn red. Link didn't necessarily disagree with Sakon. But what decent human would in that particular moment? What would he have said, "No, I think she looks like a stray dog?" Even if he thought it, he never would have said that. Any person with a lick of compassion or kindness, like I knew Link had, would have agreed with Sakon at that moment, so there was no reason to think Link thought of me in that way whatsoever. But if he did…what would I have thought?

"T-thank you," I stuttered, sounding like an idiot I'm sure.

"Oh, I sense some tension between the two, yes?" Sakon asked, head darting back and forth between the two of us.

"No!" Link and I both object immediately, only causing Sakon to laugh more.

"I'l tell you something, my princess," this dress really did make anyone look like a princess, "you mustn't worry... for any boy would be taken with you. You're every bit of… captivating," he breathed, taking my hand and kissing it.

"I-uhum, th-thank you," I finally got out. I had never actually been kissed in any way, form, or fashion so I really didn't know how to react to such. Especially to a comment like that with the most attractive boy I've ever seen standing a few inches from my bare back.

"So, the dress was originally one hundred rupees, but I'll give you a discount for complying to my wishes to try it on. How does ninety rupees sound, my love?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't planning on buying it," I answered.

"But, my dear, it is so beautiful on you!" Sakon said, clearly disappointed.

"Well, thank you, but I honestly don't have the money for it, I'm sorry." Sakon thinks for a minute before answering.

"Promise me this. Promise me you will at least come back one day and buy it? I'll set it back just for you. No woman on the planet deserves to wear this dress after the way it looked on you. So please, if you ever need a dress for any occasion, please come back and visit me. I will give you a good price," Sakon asked. I did feel sorry for him. He was really nice to even think of giving me a discount in the first place.

I smiled and promised I would.

I went in the dressing room once more and put my uniform back on, returning to my normal self. Link smiled when I emerged.

"Ready?" He asked, extending his arm.

"Ready," I agreed, grabbing the door.

Once again he commented on my absurd way of grabbing the door, insisting I was nuts.

"That was fun, thanks for going in there with me," I said, thinking about how he really didn't have to escort me around. I'm sure this was the last way he really wanted to spend his free night.

"I agree. It was my pleasure," he answered, causing me to grin.

"You really think he will hold that dress for me?" I thought aloud.

"I don't see why he wouldn't I don't think any girl can dare follow you up in it," Link replied. I felt my heart skip a thousand beats and I actually almost put my hand to my neck to check my pulse. I couldn't believe he just said that. That was no forced compliment or something said out of niceness. That was a sincere thought. And if that was a sincere thought, could he have really agreed with Sakon earlier?  
"Thank you," I breathed, trying to contain my smile.

After getting Agitha's ice cream, Link and I returned to campus. We ran alongside each other to Agitha's, hurrying so her ice cream wouldn't melt.

"Agitha?" I called in the empty cafe.

"Over here," a tiny voice said from…somewhere. Link and I walked around the counter to see Agitha sitting down, leaning against it. Her shoulders drooped and her head hung low. I remembered her oven and dishwasher being messed up, and I figured it didn't get much better throughout the day.

"Oh, Agitha," Link said sympathetically as he swooped down to pick her up. He gingerly held her against him, her head leaning on his chest. I stared at him in awe, because is there really any way he could have been more attractive than in that moment? Once again, he was the hero. And he didn't even mean to be.

I wished he would pick me up like that.

I wished he would talk so sweetly to me.

I wanted to be that close to him.

_Zelda, stop! __Thinking any of that does no good!_

"I didn't get my oven fixed," Agitha said, breaking me out of my trance. She was the subject at hand right now, not Link. Not me wanting Link. I didn't even know what wanting someone was. The only longing for another person I had ever done was my dead parents. But what is it like to long for someone right in front of you?

"I'm so sorry," Link coos, sitting her in a chair, ever so gently.

"I haven't eaten all day because I've been making other orders. I'm so hungry. Do you know how hard it is to prepare food when you're starving?" Agitha said, clearly on the verge of tears. I couldn't bear to see her so unhappy, so I quickly perked up, hoping she would enjoy the light heartedness.

"Well, fret no more, your loveliness!" I shot my clenched fist in the air like a super hero, just like Agitha always does when one of us are down. Except my fist held ice cream. "We bring a treat with us!"

Agitha sniffed and looked up at me, intrigued. I pulled out the ice cream and placed it in front of her.

"Ohhhh, thank you thank you thank you!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

I got a better look at her in the light. Her face was slightly pale and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"You need to eat," I said more seriously. "You look a little hypoglycemic." I glanced down at her feet and pulled her pant leg up to get a look at her ankles. They were slightly swollen from standing all day. I continued my commands for treatment, telling her she needed to shut down early to rest.

"Well," Agitha said, taking the last bite of ice cream. She scarfed that down quickly. "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you guys. Thank you, I feel so much better now," she said, hugging me.

"It was our pleasure," Link stated, pinching her shoulders when he stood up.

"When did you guys go downtown?" Agitha asked.

I heard Link answer her, and the two had started their own conversation. I was too distracted to listen though, because something on the wall caught my attention.

Hanging to the right of the counter, over on a wall I really hadn't looked at, was a picture of a bowl of fruit. It was pretty quaint, there wasn't much to it. It was just fruit. The colors were fairly muted. Nothing major. But still, something inspired the artist to paint that. Maybe he was just overcome with a sense of serenity and solitude and felt like he should paint a picture of something simple. Maybe it was a bowl of fruit that sat on his kitchen counter day after day.

I looked at it, and I wondered what the artist felt when he painted it. Which led me to wonder what Link felt when he painted. Did he paint based on emotion or just what he found to be pleasing to the eye? What were his motives for painting? I wondered, did he paint because he enjoyed it, just like this artist enjoyed painting and found happiness in it, even if he just painted a little bowl of fruit to pass the time?

I began to get lost in thought, wondering and pondering Link's thoughts and emotions when he painted. Why did he paint? At one point, one of my first days at Blair Cavington, the day Link painted Ordon for me, I asked him about painting. I asked him where he got his inspiration and whatnot. I remember he showed little to no enthusiasm. But I credited that to the fact that it was all he had known, so there wasn't much to it to him. He was clearly passionate about it, he did it all the time. But I wanted to know why.

"We should get going, Agitha has to get back to work I'm sure and I should finish up on some studying before bed," I turned around to say.

"Yeah, we'll head out. See you later, Agitha," Link said.

"Byeeee," Agitha drew out as we walked out the door.

The campus was fairly still. Only a few people passed by on the sidewalk. A group of kids were playing tennis over to our left. The night was quiet, and I continued my thoughts I was thinking about earlier.

"What are you thinking about?" Link casually asked, seemingly reading my thoughts.

"At the moment, you," I answered honestly.

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Why me?" He asked again.

"I am thinking about why you do the things you do," I said, keeping my gaze forward.

"What do you mean?" He continued.

"Why do you paint?" I said, cutting to the chase.

"You're wondering about my painting?" Why was this so hard to get across?

"Why do you paint?" I said again.

"Well, because it's just what I've always done," he answered. I felt my heart sink a little.

"That's it?" I asked, hoping for something more out of his answer.

"I guess," he shrugged. I was saddened when I heard him. I almost wished I hadn't asked. If that was really all there was to his art, he really wasn't as emotionally deep as I thought. And he had so much potential to be. Maybe he was and he just hadn't dug down into yet. Either way, it was sad.

"That's sad," I nearly whispered.

"What? Why?" He questioned, confused, and rightfully so. He didn't know how empty he sounded.

"Do you not get any enjoyment out of it?" I asked, realizing I was now the one prying into others lives.

"Of course I do, I love painting!" He said, defensively.

"But you didn't say thats why you did it." I argued.

"What's the difference?"

"Your initial answer was ding it just because it's what everyone expect you to do."

"I like it too, though."

"Do you feel anything when you paint?" I kept looking for some sign that it went deeper with him. I knew it did. It had to. No one paints the things he paints and doesn't feel anything when doing it.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking at me intently. And any hope I had of him opening up and going into a deeper world of what art meant to him was shattered. I didn't want to talk about it anymore because it burdened me. I refused to believe that behind all of his talent, he really didn't feel that much. Maybe he did and he just wouldn't admit it. Why wouldn't he though? What was so far down inside of him that he forbade anyone to see? Maybe he and I were more alike than I realized.

"Nothing," I answered, staring back at him. Two can play at that game. "Don't worry about it," I concluded, ending the conversation.

"Wait! What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it," I said again. He knew me well enough to know that was the end of it.

"Alright," he shrugged. We continued to walk, fairly silently, until we reached my dorm.

I opened the door and walked in ahead of Link, leaving it open so he could follow. I was about to offer him a drink when I noticed him staring at my cello intently.

"Ever seen one before?" I asked.

"Yeah, I saw it the day you bought it, remember?"

"Oh yes, that's right, you were there," I remembered.

"But, I've never heard anyone play it before," he said, and I pitted him. I loved the sound.

"That's a shame," I replied, looking at the beautiful thing. "It's a beautiful instrument."

"Would you play it for me?"

I looked at him, shocked by his request. I haven't played the cello for anyone in years. I couldn't do it for him, I would be too nervous.

"What?" I asked.

"Play me a song," he insisted.

"I don't know…" I really didn't know if I could.

"Please? I've always wanted to hear you play," he begged.

"I'm not very good," I argued.

"I highly doubt that. Just one song, come on."

I thought for a moment. I honestly didn't know if I could. But with the way he was looking at me it was hard to say no. His blue irises pierced into mine, dancing back and forth in my eyes, pleading to hear me play.

He really wanted to hear me. He actually cared. He really wanted to hear it.

"What song do you want me to play?" I heard myself ask.

Link looked at the painting at Ordon and I wondered if he was recalling the time he was in my position when I wanted him to paint me something.

"Play me your favorite song. The one that speaks most to you," he answered with confidence.

"My favorite?" I thought for a moment, trying to pick one. I thought of one immediately. A song I learned when I was young.

"Yes. The one that you think most describes you," Link responded.

_The one that most describes me__…_

I sat down and positioned the cello between my legs. I picked up the bow and held it steady, thinking I had found the song I wanted. It was a beautiful song, one that I played over and over when by myself.

"I think I have one," I heard myself say again. I wasn't really paying attention to my words. My brain was focusing on the instrument.

I placed my hand on the fingerboard and began to strum. I closed my eyes for a moment, because I couldn't very well play with Link's breathtaking ones on me. But once I started, I felt my mind slip away into the sound. My thoughts traveled far from Blair Cavington, Wellington, and even Link. They traveled far away. Back home. Flashes of myself as a child, my parents' funeral, storms, and my barren wasteland of a home flood my mind. But I was used to this, as they did every night when I closed my eyes. It hardly affected me anymore.

I gently moved the bow of horse hair across the string, drawing out the last note of the song. I stared at the cello for a while, forcing my mind back to the present. I placed the bow on the ground and stood up, waiting for Link to say something.

But what he did next fix it me.

He stepped forward and pulled me into his arms. He actually hugged me. I had wanted to be so close to him for so long. And I finally was. But this was different. His arms sheltered me. It was as if he had seen everything that went through my brain. As if he knew the pain the song so eloquently portrayed. He wondered about my past, and I felt like I had just given it to him without having to say a word. Finally, someone knew. Finally I was not alone in suffering. Finally, someone was there to comfort me, without ever even knowing why.

I felt my arms slide around his torso and return the gesture. The tighter I embraced him, the less alone I felt. I was so comfortable, drowning in his embrace. I realized that it was the first real hug I had had since I left home. Which only made me want to stay there longer.

Neither of us spoke. We merely sat, holding each other. Link's hand clutched even my hair. After quite some time, he began to ever so lightly stroke it with his fingers. I could have fallen asleep.

As I stood, sheltered by his arms, I realized something. He actually could be moved. He could feel something. Because nothing had felt quite this genuine and sincere to me in quite some time. And he instigated it. So, somewhere in there, deep inside, he really did have more emotions than he let on. I knew it.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I meant to post this Friday but I was just really not happy with this one. Also, I forgot to leave an author's note before posting because I uploaded this chapter at midnight and was too tired to realize what I was doing, so sorry about that. I went back this morning to type this out. So not a lot to say here. Except of course, thank you all so so much for the reviews! It truly brightens my day! I have to say, it was AWESOME hearing what some of you thought the cello song was! I really enjoyed reading what other people were imagining, that was awesome. I actually listened to all the songs people guessed it was and I loved all of them, so thank you guys for that! Now, the real song she was playing was *drum roll* Sayaka's Grief from the Madoka Magica series. Here is the link!**

** watch?v=NlxF12S0WPo&amp;index=44&amp;list=PL2_2ohnYog3pKfUN-x0xP1pB4tiz8s_DX**

**It's a beautiful and sad song. I'm currently learning it on the cello (no, I really can't play at all, I just do stuff by ear) and it is reeking havoc on my soul but whatever. ANYWHO thank you all so much for your support and I plan to upload the next chapter which I am really really looking forward to soon! So stay tuned. Feel free to leave a review, follow, favorite, whatever!**


	14. Chapter 14: In Need (Link)

Chapter 14: In Need

-Link-

I wake up with a comforting, happy feeling that I can only link to Zelda. Last night was probably the realest things have gotten between us. Even though we didn't say anything. After she played that cello for me, I felt like she didn't have to say anything anymore. For one moment, she and I were finally on the same page with each other, in complete understanding of the other one.

After we finally let go from our (rather long) hug, I merely brushed my thumb over her cheek, squeezed her shoulder, and then said good night. Part of me thought that it would have been the opportune moment to kiss her, but I didn't. Goddess knows I've wanted to kiss her since the moment I laid eyes on her. But not last night. I didn't want to at that time, because it wouldn't have been right. That wasn't what was going through my head. Only she was going through my head, not wanting to kiss her (and the two are actually a little different, honestly).

I roll over and hug my pillow, thinking of last night and how much fun I had with Zelda downtown. It was the first night we spent just the two of us. Almost like a date but not. Others probably thought it was, but it didn't feel like one. We were just hanging out, genuinely enjoying each others company.

Oh and it was for Agitha that we even went down there, too. Definitely for Agitha. Sort of.

Agitha is just a really convenient friend. She bestows benefits on all of us. And she's perfect. Speaking of her, I should go check on her today. Free days are sometimes busy for her, but she will be off tomorrow so that should give her a chance to catch up and get things fixed.

I decide I'll stop by Zelda's this morning and see if she wants to go to Agitha's too. Komali is still out for a meet and won't be back until late tonight. Usually days without him were extremely boring, minus the times Agitha was available.

I'm just about to jump out of bed when I hear a quick knock on my door. I sit up, forgetting I wasn't wearing a shirt, about to answer when the person on the other side goes ahead and opens it.

Oh goddess, this again?

Zelda stands in front of me in nearly the same outfit she wore on her first day here, which sends a feeling of nostalgia (and nervousness?) through my veins. Before I can say ask what she's doing, or even run to put a shirt on, she holds up a piece of paper.

"Is this good?" She asks.

"Geez, girl, you have got to knock!" I say, attempting to scold her but end up sort of laughing. Like when a teacher tries to get on to a kid but the kid was right or funny so the teacher ends up laughing anyway and shrugging.

"I did," she replies, thumb pointing toward the door.

"You didn't even give me a chance to answer!"

"I waited," she insists. I realize that I have already lost the argument because in her mind, she stood there forever because she is clearly eager for me to see something so it felt like forever to her, therefore it was forever to everyone else. She has a bit of a distorted concept of time when her brain is wired, I've realized. Which is pretty much every second of every day and night.

"Alright. So what is it you're wanting to show me?"

"This," she holds up the paper again. My thoughts about her waltzing on in again are silenced when I look at the drawing on the paper.

There is a picture of…humans I believe. Only they are made completely out of equations—numbers, letters, and symbols. They are also decorated with blood vessels and major organs, all drawn proportionally and anatomically correct (I assume, because it's Zelda and I know she knows anatomy). They seem to be dancing or something, but every angle is labeled and then just spirals into something else that starts to look like a circle graph straight out of a calculus book. The background is full of different shapes made out of equations again. There was clearly a picture here, only everything was made out of letters and numbers and math. My eyes dart around the page, not knowing where to look. There is organized, and pretty artistic, chaos everywhere.

"This…is more than good. This is genius. No wonder you like it so much. Who drew it?" I ask, completely intrigued. I'm also happy for Zelda to have found something that combines art, which she so wonders about, with things from her mind, like math, and, apparently, biology.

"Me," she answers in a sheepish voice.

I stare at her.

"I did," she answers again.

"What?" I am completely dumbfounded.

"I drew it for you," she says quietly.

I am caught off guard by the phrase "for you."

"That's why I wanted to know if it was good," she continues.

"Zelda, I told you, it is more than good. It's truly amazing. I had no idea you had this in you. I thought you said you didn't understand art?"

"I don't. I just wanted to draw something for you."

"Well, thank you. I love it. I absolutely love it. I'll keep it and treasure it forever," I say. A smile appears on her face as I compliment her.

"But tell me, what spurred this on?" I ask, wondering why she suddenly felt the need to draw me something.

"Mmm," she mumbles, and I know this is going to be a long, one sided conversation, as I try to pry the reason out of her.

"How come, Zelda?" I feel more like a parent trying to get his kid to answer why she just hit her sibling.

"Because I thought you would like me more if I did art," she says, almost sounding ashamed.

"Why on earth would you think that?" Little does she know how much I actually like her now. Little do I know how much I like her. With each passing day, I keep not knowing because the feeling gets ahead of me before I can control it.

"Because you're an artist. You like people who do art. I was afraid that…if I wasn't good at art…you might not want to hang out with me anymore so I tried to do something you would like. But then I didn't know what to draw. You said your art just came to you. So I drew what came to me. It's you and me."

For some reason I feel immense guilt, or maybe just sympathy, or just a feeling that completely touches my heart that I can't quite label. I stand up and look down at her.

"Zelda," I try to make my town soft so she knows how sincere I am being, "I could never not like you or not want to hang out with you."

Her eyes stare up into mine, slightly frightened, I feel.

"You could never do or be anything that I wouldn't want to be around. You are wonderful how you are. You've become one of my best friends. I look up to you and admire you in so many ways." As I continue, I recognize those words to be true, even though I hadn't really realized it until now. I always thought of her as the genius who wouldn't want to be with me because of something I lacked.

"Don't ever worry about that. You can't get rid of me, kid," I say before wrapping my arms around her, only in a more "friend" way than last night.

Zelda breathes a sigh of relief into my chest and wraps her hands around my back.

Her hands are warm.

Wait, I'm still not wearing a shirt.

"Zelda, you can't hug a boy who isn't wearing a shirt."

"You hugged me."

"You shouldn't have accepted it," I joke.

"You shouldn't have been so dumb as to forget you aren't wearing a shirt," she jokes back.

"Theeeere she is," I say, leaning back with my hands on her shoulders, welcoming back the more relaxed Zelda. The one she typically is. Sometimes she descends into a state of child-like fright. Not that I am bothered or worry about it or am in any way annoyed with it. I just wonder what goes on in her head to make her that way.

Zelda grins back at me, acknowledging the joke. She always likes it when we joke about knowing her. Komali and Agitha noticed it too. Zelda has been on her own for so long I guess it is nice to have people know her that well.

"Let's go check on Agitha. I wonder if she finally got someone to come and fix everything at the cafe," Zelda suggests.

"Agreed, just let me grab a shirt."

I pick a shirt out of my dresser, brush my teeth quickly and then take off with Zelda.

When we reach Agitha's, we find that the door is locked tight, the lights are off, and there is no oven mechanic (?) anywhere in sight.

"Oh dear. I wonder where Agitha is," Zelda mumbled.

"I don't know. I've never known her to shut down for no reason…"

"Maybe we should go to her dorm and check on her?"

"Yeah, let's just go see. Maybe she accidentally slept in. She was pretty tired yesterday."

Zelda and I walk to Agitha's dorm, which is about two buildings down from Zelda's. We make our way to the outside of her room and knock on the door. At first here is no answer, but then I hear tiny footsteps shuffle their way to the door.

The door flies open and I look down to see Agitha standing there, no emotion on her face. The slight dark circles under her eyes have grown more intense and her hair is a tangled mess. She is wearing sweats and a t-shirt that is clearly too small for her. I can honestly say in all the years I've known her, she hasn't looked quite this rough in some time.

"Agitha! Are you alright?" Zelda gasps.

"I…I don't feel all that well," Agitha coughs.

"Oh dear," Zelda says, stepping in Agitha's room. "Agitha, come lay down and explain something to me."

Agitha obediently follows Zelda to her bed and crawls in. I quietly shut the door and walk behind her.

"You never slept, did you?" Zelda asks, sitting on the edge of her bed and grabbing her hand to get Agitha to pay attention.

"No," Agitha groaned.

"Why not?" Zelda's voice was strong and commanding, like she was interviewing a patient and trying to get a diagnosis.

"I have to get caught up," Agitha says weakly. She starts to get up but Zelda pushes her back down into bed.

"No, you have to sleep. You've made yourself sick."

"I don't have a choice. I have to go," Agitha protests.

"You have to stay here." Zelda commands. She puts her hand on Agitha's forehead and thinks for a moment.

"You're warm. Whatever you've contracted will spread if you go out, much less cook peoples' food. You know that. You have to stay here or you will only make yourself sicker. This is a common thing. I know you have a compulsion with work but you have to put it off for now. Have you had anything to eat?" I just stand and watch as Zelda takes over, because she clearly knows what to do more than I do.

"Not since the ice cream," Agitha squeaks out. Zelda gets up and goes to her kitchen to find something.

I sit and rub Agitha's blanket-covered feet as she coughs.

Zelda mixes up some yogurt and hands it to Agitha. She pours a glass of water and sets it on her nightstand after making Agitha take a drink.

"Be sure to drink that water and stay hydrated. That's part of your problem. Promise me you will sleep? You cannot leave this room."

"Mhmm," Agitha nods, snuggling down into her pillow.

"Get some rest, little prodigy," Zelda says, leaning down and touching Agitha's cheek with her hand. Agitha was already nearly out of it when we walked out of the room.

After we are outside, I look at Zelda in amazement.

"Okay," I start, "what was that?"

"What?"

"You just went into nurse mode. How did you know what to do?"

"My parents used to be the same way as Agitha. I watched them take care of the other one all the time. My father would work himself so hard that he just became sick and would collapse," Zelda answers.

I notice she actually mentioned her parents. She must be thinking hard.

"Why do they do that?" I ask.

"You said Agitha is the hardest working person you know, right? She asks.

"Yeah. In fact, I've seen her almost make herself sick before but never to this degree."."

"Well, her stuff malfunctioning probably made her push herself harder. She didn't sleep the night before last either. She isextremely compulsive. She has to get everything done and do it right before she rests. I'm afraid it just got the better of her this time. She wore herself out. Now her body is forcing her to stop."

"How do you know she will stay in there?" I ask, gesturing back to her room as we walk down the hall.

"I mashed a Melatonine in her yogurt."

"You know…" I start to say, preparing to admit to Zelda that sometimes she legitimately concerns me, but I can't bring myself to it because it was honestly justified. So I just shake my head and say, "never mind."

"Well, looks like it's just you and me today," I say, and I'm really not disappointed about it. Although I am sad for Agitha. She's probably somewhere between here and a coma in such deep sleep that I know she needs.

"It is indeed. It's only—," Zelda reaches in my pocket, extremely fast, grabs my phone and checks the time. "—7:30."

"Don't reach your hand in a guy's pocket," trying to untwist my stomach for a second.

"Okay," she obeys and hands my phone back. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I have to finish a painting. Want to hang out in my dorm while I finish it?"

"Sure. Can I play video games while you work? I'll mute it," she asks. I start to say yes, but then I remember we left the games in Komali's room and he wouldn't be back until later and his door was locked.

"Dang it, Komali and I left it in his room, and it's locked. Want to bring over some of your homework to work on or something?"

"I'm done."

"Of course."

"But I can grab my laptop and get ahead on some stuff for next week."

"Alright, let's go grab it."

Zelda and I turn left out of Agitha's building and head down head down the street to her dorm.

"Why do you paint in your room sometimes, but others you paint in the art building?" She asks as we board the elevator.

"I don't really know. I paint in the art building almost every day during the week, so on the weekends I like to paint in my room and then just drop it off to Rosa's when I'm done. Sometimes it's nice to just have a change of scenery."

"Hmm," she nods, thinking.

When we reach her room, she opens the door and I see the cello propped up against the chair, just where she left it last night.

I stare at it and recall the moment last night as Zelda grabs her bag.

"Alright, all set," she says.

"I have an idea."

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you bring your cello over and practice while I paint?"

Zelda looks at me with a look of uncertainty, just like she did last night.

"But, won't that bother you while you work? I thought you usually liked silence."

"Nothing you do could ever bother me," I answer a bit too honestly.

A small smile creeps across her face. But then she thinks up another excuse.

"But, I'm not very good yet. And I'm not just saying that. The song I played you is something I have memorized. The rest I would have to just figure out from the sheet music and it takes me a few tries to get it right."

"I don't mind. Sometimes I have to put several layers of paint on one inch of space before I'm satisfied with it. It's called trial and error. And practice. I'd love to hear you practice, mistakes and all. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, Zelda. Please?" I've resorted to begging.

She thinks for a moment before finally giving in.

"Okay, fine. I have been meaning to practice anyway."

"Yes!" I grab her backpack and spin her around to get it off her shoulders, throw it over my own, and then pick up the cello and hand it to her.

"Let's go then."

About an hour later, Zelda and I are in my room, me at my easel and she at her cello. I am intently painting, relaxed and reveling in every note Zelda plays. Even just reveling in her presence. Her playing was superb, in my opinion. I didn't know everything about music but from what I could tell, it was great.

Every once in a while, Zelda would hit the wrong note and I could hear her ever so quietly scold herself or let out an exasperated, "dang it," or "shoot," causing me to smile.

I glance over at Zelda, absorbed in her sheet music, gripping the bow and balancing the cello between her legs. We are both in two separate worlds, thinking of two separate things. Our minds are both absorbed in something totally different and we were in the same room together, yet, I still felt close to her. Even though we weren't doing the same things, we were still together and felt together and enjoyed our own things together.

"You must be really happy with that painting," she comments. It's the first thing she's said in over an hour.

"Why do you say that?"

"You haven't stopped smiling at it for thirty minutes."

I didn't realize I was smiling. I was smiling thinking about her, not my painting. But whatever.

"It's not the painting I'm so happy with. I just like listening to you."

"I like watching you paint. Every time I look up from my music you've managed to create more beauty."

Zelda and I both slightly blush at the other's compliment. She looks up at the pictures hanging around my walls and then back to me.

"I haven't seen you take a picture with your camera in a while," she says.

"It's just always in my backpack. I've taken a few here and there," I reply.

Truth be told, I haven't hardly taken a picture of anything since Zelda came here. I quit seeking out things to capture. All I capture during the day is her. I am constantly taking in everything about her. I didn't realize it until this moment.

"Why did you stop?" She asks, seemingly reading my mind. I think for a moment, pondering how to respond.

"I feel like I've already captured the really beautiful stuff," I say, alluding to her.

"There's always more to capture though, right?"

She's right. So I stand up, take my camera out of my backpack, and snap one of her looking at her cello.

"Right," I finally answer.

"Hey!" Zelda laughs, standing up.

"What? You said there's always more to capture!"

"I didn't mean me!" Zelda reaches forward and steals my camera out of my hands with immense speed. I jump forward and try to get it back before she can delete the picture. She hugs it to her stomach, protesting while I repeat for her to give it back, both of us laughing. She spins around, her back to me, and I wrap my arms around both sides of her to reach for the camera. She continues to laugh and shield it with her arms, before hanging her back as a last defense of protection. She can't stand against my strength so she falls over on my bed, pulling her knees to her chest to cover the camera.

"I'm a mouth breather! You can't have a picture of me like that, I look stupid!" She screams as I continue to struggle to slip in between her arms and grab it. I lean over her, still laughing, and hug her back to my chest, finally getting my arms between hers and wrangling the camera free.

"Got it!" I hold it up victoriously, Zelda and I both winded from our intense battle.

We then notice the position we are in, Zelda on her side on my bed and me leaning over her, still holding her body down. I stand up quickly, afraid Zelda would think I was trying something, and she sits up, laughing sheepishly and running her fingers through her hair to comb it out.

"Geez, Cello Fingers, you have a good enough grip?" I say, trying to normalize and rationalize our wrestling match. Not that I minded it.

"I could have held it longer, I just let you win so you wouldn't have to accept defeat again," she says in her mono-tone.

"Ohohoh, again?" I raise an eyebrow at her and extend my hand to pull her up.

"Yes, again. I defeat you all the time and I thought it impolite to do it again."

"You didn't seem to be worried about politeness when you nearly bit my finger off," I say, pulling her up and yanking her towards me.

"That was unintentional."

"Oh really?" I say sarcastically.

"Really," she is inches from my face again, only this time she isn't staring at me intently. Her eyes hold something different in them.

"Didn't seem unintentional," I say, my voice getting lower the closer she is to me. I am actually kind of starting to forget what we are even talking about.

"Neither did tackling me." Her tone is lower and softer, almost, dare I say it, flirtatious. Does Zelda even know how to flirt?

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," I mindlessly say.

"Seemed to be a pretty desperate attempt to keep a picture of me."

Okay, where did she learn this? Or was she just so good at responses that she could be a freaking attorney? She probably read some law book when she was five.

"Seemed to be a pretty desperate attempt to make sure you looked good for it too," I reply.

"It could have been a bad angle."

No it wasn't. I've considered her from all angles.

Zelda took a step back and flashed me a smirk that made my heart feel like it was going to rip out of my chest and my face nearly heat up. Luckily, I swallowed down every instinct to do anything rash (like kiss her) and potentially ruin our friendship because for all Zelda knew, she was just being "argumentative" or some big word like that.

But was she? Who ever knew with her?

"I'll be the one to determine that," I said, putting the camera back in my bag, knowing I'd never think Zelda to be any less attractive than she is.

Zelda sits back down in her chair and picks up her bow. Just like that, she's returned to her usual self. One moment, she flirts. The next, she recoils. I would be confused. But then again I would be more confused if she didn't act that way.

I study her for a moment, and then decide to go back to painting. She's in her own world again.

About another hour later, I've finished my painting and decide I should turn it in to Rosa now because she is expecting it. She was gracious and gave me another day to finish it.

"Alright, while you go turn that in I'm gonna take this back to my room. I'll check up on Agitha on my way. If she even answers the door." Zelda says, standing up.

"Sounds good. Got any plans for tonight?" I ask.

"Nope. I was hoping you and I could hang out if you were done with homework." DUH.

"Yeah, I'm done! I was hoping you would be too. Wanna meet me at the station after you check on her? I'll come back here and change and then we can head into town to look for something to do," I suggest. There was tons of stuff to do in Wellington, and I was sure Zelda and I could find something. Plus, I really wouldn't mind having her cling to my arm again.

"Sounds good. Meet you there," she agrees, walking to my door.

"See you later, Zelda. Thanks for playing for me," I say a little teasingly, although I really meant it.

"My pleasure," she wrinkles her adorable nose at me, then shuts the door behind her.

I pick up my painting and head out.

When I walk into Rosa's office, I'm surprised to see her sitting at her desk. Her eyes peered at me over her reading glasses.

"Well well well," she says, taking her feet off of her desk. "Look who finally decided to turn in their painting."

"Hey, you said I had until the end of the day." I smile.

"Link, you're giving me grey hairs. Always pushing things until the last minute aren't you?"

"You can't rush art," I cheese, and then start to leave, eager to meet Zelda soon.

"You're in a hurry, huh?" She questions.

"You know I would never rush time with you," I say sarcastically as I back toward the door.

"Off to meet that girl, huh?"

This stops me.

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"Word on the street is you're into this new girl," she says without looking up.

"Who told you that?"

"Let's just say the birds around here are chirping," she smirks.

"Well, yes, she has become a very good friend of mine," I say, crossing my arms matter-of-factly.

"I reckon she's more than a friend to you, boy."

"Pffft, how do you know?"

"Your art." Rosa answers with zero hesitation.

"Huh?" I breathe.

"Your paintings. I saw the pair of eyes you doodled on your laptop, too. But mainly the paintings."

"Well what's so telling about the eyes?"

"They're not yours. They're that girl's aren't they?"

"Yeah," I answer quietly. "But what about my paintings?"

"Look at them Link. The past month your creativity has multiplied a thousand times over. Your colors are vibrant. The strokes are bold, yet some are subtle, almost hesitant. Every abstract you've painted recently speaks volumes about what you're feeling," she finally looks up at me, to take in my reaction.

"What do you think I'm feeling?" I really don't know myself. One minute I think I want a relationship with Zelda, the next I don't because I'm afraid it wouldn't work out, and I don't want to risk it. I'm scared to lose her friendship, and eventually lose all of her. I don't want to wreck anything. I've never seriously dated someone before. I don't want to waste anything with her just because I don't know how to properly court a girl. I've never been so taken with someone. Of course I realize she's hot, but what guy wouldn't? Even Komali said she is, but he's not pursuing her. Maybe just because he knows I would like to. But I can't. What if she doesn't want to? She's clearly hung up on things of her own. I know Zelda as a friend, not a girlfriend. I don't know how she would act with me on that level. I don't know how all those things of her past would affect her. What if she's not ready? What if I'm not ready for that either? I don't even know the real her. Although, I know more of the real her than anyone else does. Every part of her I've found I end up liking more and more. Maybe there would be hope for us? I'd be willing to help her through any of that to be with her. Of course I want to be with her. Don't I?

"You figure it out," Rosa answers. Was she studying me that entire time? Could she see me questioning?

"I'll tell you one thing though," Rosa continued, "she's awakened something within you. That's for certain."

"How can you tell?" I ask. I trust Rosa's judgment almost more than anyone else's around here. Whatever she's seeing and observing that I haven't noticed must be accurate.

"How are you supposed to figure it out if I tell you?"

"I don't know," I answer, because I really don't.

"You're at a point in life, Link, where all these things are new to you. You are literally feeling more emotions and experiencing so many new things right now, in these moments of your life, than you ever will in your life. So take it in. Embrace it. And then, pour it into your art."

I think for a moment about what Rosa said. She's right too.

"If I do that," I start, "will you give me an A?"

"Depends on how smart you are at figuring it out. I don't give A's to dimwits."

"Ha-ha," I retort. But I know she's just kidding.

"Go figure it out, kid," she waves me on. I can't help but wonder if her dismissing me to go be with Zelda is my cue to figure out my feelings for Zelda. I've got a lot of thinking to do about her. As if I haven't thought about her enough.

"Will do," I say as I walk out the door before sticking my head back in. "Rosa," she looks up, "thank you."

"Don't mention it."

I smile and then she stops me again.

"No, seriously. Don't mention it to anyone. No girl likes to be told you figured out you were in love with her by being told from your art teacher."

"What?!"

"Go."

"Rosa!"

"Run."

"You can't just say that and then tell me to go!"

"I hope you get expelled," she says, a laugh escaping from her lips.

"I hope your kids put you in a nursing home one day," I yell as I walk down the hall, hearing her laugh behind me. I snicker and shake my head.

In love with Zelda?

I think about it the whole walk to my room, pondering whether or not that could be possible. And the only conclusion I come to is yes. But how? And…why don't I do anything about it? Because I'm scared!

The sky clouded over and I felt a few raindrops. I guess an unexpected storm came up. The rain began to pour and I ran the rest of the way to my room. Once inside, I dry my hair and grab a rain coat, thinking of the time Zelda and I walked in the rain together one of her first days here.

To my surprise, there's a knock on my door. I answer it and my eyes widen.

Zelda stands in front of me, sopping wet, clothes and hair sticking to her (…), bangs plastered to her face and clutching her hand.

"It's raining," she greets.

"Zelda! Come in here!" I grab her wrist and pull her in, shutting the door. "Goddess, Zelda, what happened to you?"

"I can't tell you," she says, crossing her arm wincing for a second.

"Are you hurt?" I gasp, reaching to put my arm around her shoulder before remembering her clothes only act as a second skin at the moment.

"I can't tell you," she says again. I sigh. We can't do this right now.

"Zelda," I start. Then I look at her again. I can't stand here with a practically naked girl soaking wet in my room.

"Wait here," I command. I run in my bathroom and get two towels. I emerge and hand them to her, but when she reaches to grab it, she winces again.

"Zelda, what's wrong with your hand?"

"Uhh," she stutters. I throw a towel around her back and pull it to her neck in the front, nearly hugging her. I wanted to hug her, she was so wet, but I figured I'd better not.

"Okay, just come in here, you're dripping everywhere," I say, leading her into my bathroom. I pull out a small stool from behind the door and place it in front of the mirror, gesturing for Zelda to sit on it. She obediently does so. I take the other towel and throw it over her head, getting the water out of her hair.

"You don't have to do that," she says in a small voice.

"Apparently I do because you can't seem to grab anything. Now, tell me what happened. And are you alright?"

"I'm alright. You won't believe this though." She's finally talking.

"What happened?"

"Well, I was on my way back from Agitha's. She didn't answer the door so I figured she was still asleep. On my way out, it started to rain, so people were rushing in the building," she pauses.

"And?" I urge.

"I decided I'd better walk over and get my rain coat, and, when I reached for the door…"

"Oh no," I say, staring at her in the mirror.

"Well—,"

"You shut your hand in the door didn't you," I nod.

"Umm," she states.

"Wow, Zel," I go back to drying her hair.

"Don't say it," she glares.

"You know, I really should."

"No," she lowers her gaze through the mirror.

"Since you actually hurt yourself though, I won't. But can I assume you learned your lesson now?" I ask like I'm her parent. Zelda only nods in response.

I look down at her hand and see that it's already turning purple and swollen. It's red in some spots and her nail appears to be bleeding.

"Oh honey," I say as if she's Agitha, picking up her hand.

"No no no, don't touch it!" She winces, closing her eyes.

"Zelda, I'm not gonna touch it. I just want to look at it."

I look out the window and see the rain is still coming down hard.

"You need to go to the nurse and get that bandaged," I tell her.

"It will hurt," she protests.

"You, you of all people, know you have to get that bandaged. It's clearly broken. Come on, I'll go with you," I take her (other) hand and pull her to the door, thinking I might have to pull her the whole way if she continues to refuse to go. I grab my raincoat off of the hook by the door and then remember that Zelda dones't have one.

"Oh, hmm," I think aloud, looking out the window. Zelda stands quietly, waiting on me.

"Here," I say, opening the coat, indicating for her to put it on. I pull it over her shoulders and open the door.

"But what about you?" she asks, concerned.

"Don't worry. The nurse isn't too far from here anyway, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" She looks up at me with her soul stare again, close to my face.

"I promise," I answer, dumbfounded by her. What if Rosa was right?

We half-run our way to the nurses office. Sure enough, Zelda's hand is broken.

"I'm gonna have to clean up that nail and wrap your hand, okay?" The nurse says, taking out some cotton and alcohol. Zelda's eyes widen and she shudders.

"O-okay," she agrees.

The nurse begins her work and Zelda sucks in air through her lips, then presses them together in pain. Her eyes squeeze shut and I can see beads of sweat forming on her head.

"Here," I say, holding out my hand for her to squeeze. She willingly takes it and I immediately feel all feeling flee from it. Both knuckles are turning white, but I'm much more concerned for Zelda at the moment. She didn't appear to be in much pain when she showed up at my room, but then again no one was touching it then.

Zelda winces again and lets out a small cry.

"Please tell me you're almost done," I say to the nurse. I'm surprised when my voice comes out in agony. I'm really having a tough time watching her in so much pain. It's all I can do to keep from pushing the nurse away from her and picking Zelda up and running away.

"Just a little more, she got a lot of blood in there and she dislocated one of her fingers," the nurse says steadily.

I hear a sharp pop and Zelda lets out another cry of utter pain.

"Got it," the nurse says to herself before letting go of Zelda's hand. "Alright, sweetie, I'm finished. You're a champ. Here, I'll bandage this up for you and wrap it so you can't move those fingers anymore. You're probably gonna lose the other nails." One was already ripped off.

Zelda nods, still gripping my hand, catching her breath. The nurse gets up and goes to a back room.

"You're good," I say quietly in her ear. She nods again.

"Don't worry, it's gonna go away soon. I promise," I continue to say until the nurse comes back with her supplies.

She starts to wrap Zelda's hand, which seems to calm Zelda. The nurse tells her of the various things to do for it until it gets better, which should be in about two weeks.

"She will need a lot of help since her hand is rendered unable to use," the nurse says to me before turning to Zelda. "Do you have someone to help you until your hand gets better?"

Zelda stammers for a minute. Komali is gone, Agitha is sick, and that leaves me. Thank Goddess.

"Yes," I answer. "I'll help take care of her until our other friend is better."

Zelda's head shoots toward me.

"You will? Link, I don't want you to have to do that—," she starts.

"Nope. Don't worry about it."

"Is that okay with both of you?" The nurse asks, addressing both of us but looking at Zelda.

"Yes, as long as it's not trouble for you," Zelda says to me.

"You're never a problem," I tell her.

"Alright. Just for the time being, I'll give you both a pass to be in the other's room after hours. But do not abuse it, are we clear?" The nurse says, shooting both of us a death glare that seriously makes me tremble.

Zelda and I both nod.

"I promise, there won't be any issues," I tell the nurse when I take the pass.

"Good," she says sternly. I'm pretty sure she could deck me and put me in a coma for the rest of my life, so I make sure she knows I'm being honest.

"Thank you so much," I say as we leave.

"Yes, thank you," Zelda adds.

"Don't mention it, sweetie."

Funny, that's what Rosa said to me. That conversation is really still in my head.

We decide to go to Zelda's dorm to let her change clothes and dry off properly. Luckily the rain let up on our way there.

As we walk, Zelda apologizes over and over.

"Zelda, I told you, it's not a big deal! Stop stressing over it, it's alright! I'm happy to help you," I assure her.

"But still, it was supposed to be your weekend. Now you're having to spend it waiting on me. I just feel like I'm wasting your time."

I don't even try to stop the next sentence that comes out of my mouth.

"Any time spent with you is time well spent."

Zelda looks up at me and starts to smile that genuine smile.

"I feel the same way about you. I'm certainly sorry that Agitha is sick, but I'm just glad that I have you."

"I'm sorry you hurt your hand, and that she's sick. But hey, it was raining anyway so town wouldn't have been too interesting right now anyway. You and I just wanted to hang out anyway, right? So now we can."

"I guess you're right," she grins.

When we reach her dorm, Zelda steps in her bathroom to change. The situation would be awkward, but under the circumstances, it wasn't.

"I'm here if you need anything," I tell her as I sit on a chair in her kitchen.

"Alright, thanks," she says as she shuts the door. I pick up a book she had on her inn table and flip through. In a second, I hear a thud in the bathroom.

"Zelda?" I call.

"Uhh," she answers out shakily. I run over to the door and knock to let her know I'm standing outside of it.

"Zelda, are you okay?"

"Umm—,"

"I'm coming in if you don't say yes," I warn her.

"Help," she finally answers.

I walk in to see her on the ground in a twisted mess with her shirt. Normally, any guy would take this opportunity to check her out for a moment. There is really a shirtless, gorgeous girl sitting in the floor. But I know that I can't. I can't take advantage of her helplessness like this because she is actually in pain, and hot or not, she's my friend. She was wary of me helping her for this reason, and I refuse to give her any reason to be uncomfortable. Not to mention she is the most independent person I have ever met. Her even letting me come over and help her proves how much pain she is in and how she knows she can't do everything one handed. It took her a lot of pride-swallowing to even admit she hurt herself, much less accept my help.

"Oh, come on now," I say, helping her up, ignoring the fact that I now know what her bra looks like.

"I tried to get it off but I couldn't," she sounds like a little girl, and suddenly I feel the need to protect her and shelter her.

"Here, do you have your other shirt to change into?"

"No, I forgot it. I was just eager to get out of these wet clothes."

"I'll get you one, hang on."

"No, I can do it," she protests.

"Zelda, stay."

"I can do it," she continues.

"Alright, fine, go pick one out and I'll help you."

She walks across and throws her closet doors open, picking out a soft t-shirt.

"This one," she says, putting it in her bathroom.

"Okay, now I hate to ask this, but don't you need another bra? Isn't that one wet too?"

"Oh yeah…I'll get it hang on."

Zelda returns to her bathroom and starts to attempt to take her shirt off (while I continuously tell her to stop), but it only gets stuck again. In the split second she has the shirt over her face and arms above her head, I see her torso and nearly gasp at how thin she is. Her hip bones protrude through her skin, and I can nearly count every rib. I snap out of it and grab her waist to stop her from flailing about. She stops at my touch and finally listens.

"Okay, now, raise your arms," I say. She obeys and I lift her damp shirt above her, avoiding looking down, although I have to because I can't get her hand caught on her sleeve. After that is finally taken care of, I wait for her next command because I'm not sure how she will want me to help for this next step.

"Uhh…wait, let me get this off by myself," she says, stepping into her shower where I can't see her.

"That's fine," I say as nonchalantly as possible. I really hope I'm not making her uncomfortable. I don't think either of us thought of this. I pictured just handing her things and watching Netflix on our laptops.

In a second, I hear her struggling to get her other bra on, I assume.

"Zel?"

"Hang on," she says with gritted teeth. Did she have it in her mouth?

Her shower curtain slides aside and every strap on the thing is twisted, and frankly it looks dreadful.

"Comfy?" I joke.

"No."

"How did you even get that on?" I ask, because it really does seem hard with just one hand.

"My teeth. Can you untwist this," she asks, turning around and pulling her hair to the side. I untwist every strap and try to keep my face from getting red. But hers isn't so clearly she's just accepted the circumstances and decided to make it as least awkward as possible.

I slip her other shirt on and she hugs herself, appreciating the dryness.

"Alright, now your pants," I say, gripping her arm so she won't fall as she tries to slip the waist off.

"Wait," she stops. "Close your eyes," she commands.

"Zelda, I'm not trying to look in the first place, I'm not a freak—,"

"Close them!"

"Okay!"

I shut my eyes and feel Zelda shift, nearly losing my own balance. I did whatever she told me to do (pull here, hold my arm, step right here on this pant leg, etc.) until we finally get her free of them. I step out of her bathroom to give her a chance to change underwear because I'm pretty sure she doesn't need help with that and there's no way in heck I'm going to try to help even if she did. If she can get a dang bra on with one hand she can handle that herself.

In a short moment, her door opens and she commands me to close my eyes again. I do so and I feel her hand me a pair of sweats.

"Hold these like this," she says.

"I can't see, Zel."

"Here," she takes my hands and places them on the waist of the pants. I stand still and feel her balance herself on my shoulders as she steps in them and tries to pull them up, with a fair amount of ease. Probably because they were too big for her.

"Can you tie the string?" She asks, indicating I can open my eyes. I lean over and tie the drawstring on her pants to synch them up. When we are finally done, I swear I'm nearly breaking a sweat.

"Man, I'm worn out! You're worse than a puppy, or a baby or something," I joke.

"Gee, thank you," she says, walking to her couch, holding her bandaged hand.

I watch her back as she walks, realizing I've seen more of her than she would have ever intended for me to. Not just physically, but emotionally as well. I've seen her skinny frame: malnourished and fragile. She puts up such a front of independence and strength. And I believe she is those things. But she has let those things consume her. She tries to convince others, not to mention herself, that she doesn't need anyone and that she is stable on her own. But every once in a while, that wall comes down. Granted, I've only seen it come down a handful of times since she's been here, but I know she needs some people. And I know she is more fragile than she lets on. Her figure does a perfect job of depicting who she really is. Beautiful, broken, fragile but alive, in deficiency, resilient, and swift. Because one minute Zelda is one thing and one minute she is the next. I can never keep up with her.

"The rain came back," she says, propped up on her knees looking out the window, much like she did when she rode the train for the first time.

I snap out of me daze and walk over to her.

"Yes, it has. There must be a front moving through." I sit down on the couch and look out the window with her.

"I don't like that," she responds after some thought.

"How come?"

"Mmm," she mumbles, indicating I'll never know. I nod my head in understanding that she doesn't want to chat about it. Funny how in just a few weeks I have grown to know her so well.

"Well, what do you feel like doing? It's almost dinner time. Are you hungry? I can go get something from the cafeteria or the grill and bring it back here for you," I offer.

"How aboouuuuut," Zelda draws out the phrase, "how about you and I make hot chocolate and stay here until the rain stops. I can wait for dinner, unless you're hungry."

"I'm not that hungry. But I could go for hot chocolate."

Zelda grins and stands up. "Perfect."

We go to her kitchen and she gets out hot chocolate mix that I didn't even know she had.

"How is your hand feeling? Are you sure it's okay for you to be moving around so much?" I ask.

"Link, I promise I am fine."

"You didn't look fine in there," I argue.

"It feels okay now. The ice helped. Don't worry," she smiles sweetly at me.

After we (I) made hot chocolate, we sat back down on her couch in the daylight, overcast with grey clouds that reflected the light to the point that it almost seemed bright, and watched the rain come down.

"Want to turn on a movie or something?" I asked, crossing my legs and wiggling my toes safe inside my socks.

Zelda thought for a moment.

"No. I want to just sit here with you."

I thought it peculiar at first, but sitting in silence seems like just the thing Zelda would do.

"Sounds splendid," I tell her as I make myself comfortable.

We continue watching the rain, sipping our drinks in complete contentment. We spoke no words, never made idle chat, we didn't even look at each other. We just sat and watched the rain fall against the windows, peaceful in the others company.

After finishing my hot chocolate, I sit the cup on the coffee table and lean against the arm rest. Zelda does the same, and leans back to get comfortable as well.

To my surprise, Zelda snuggles down and leans her head against my chest. I tilt my head down, but I see nothing in her eyes. She holds no emotion in them, just stares straight ahead.

I start to say something, but I don't know what to say so I just stop. I simply lean into the pillow and listen to the rain fall.

I wake up with Zelda asleep on my chest. I feel her lungs expanding against my waist, and can hear her breathing ever so slightly. I don't want to move for fear of waking her up, so instead I just sit there. My arm was falling asleep from being elevated on the couch and I want to move it down, but don't really know where to put it since Zelda is sitting there. I let it gently rest at my side but don't want her to wake up and think I'm trying to pull something. So instead I just carefully rest it across her waist. Considering how I've actually touched her waist multiple times now and had to help the girl get a shirt on, I don't think this is really crossing any lines. I let my eyelids close again, and listen to the continuous rain as it lulls me to sleep.

I feel Zelda move beneath me and I start to wake up. I open my eyes to see it's dark outside and therefore dark in Zelda's room. The room has a weird tint to it due to that weird time of twilight, and had it not been for Zelda, I would have felt strange and alone. Luckily though, she is here.

"I don't like this time of day," she mumbles.

"Me either," I agree.

Zelda tilts her face up and locks her irises on mine. Her eyes seem to go thousands of layers deeper in the dark with no light to reflect, almost as if I'm just staring into an abyss.

"Promise you won't leave me yet," she nearly whispers, as if it's a secret (or a felony) for her to say such.

"I promise," I whisper back, because "never" just sounds too cliche in my head and I know she'd catch it. Even if I meant it.

* * *

**A/N: OH MAN SOMEONE OPEN A WINDOW, THINGS ARE GETTING A LITTLE HOT IN HERE. Okay but in all seriousness, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. But it was so significant I just felt it needed some TLC. I hope you all like it and let me know what you think! Things are really going to pick up from here on out so hope you all are enjoying it so far. I have big plans for this story, and I really can't wait to get them out. I feel bad for neglecting to update my other stories but...I can't help it. I just love this one. And whenever I finish, know that I WILL finish my other ones as well. I can't leave anything undone. Anywho, let me know what you guys thought of this one! Thank you so much for your continued support! Any thoughts are welcome!**


	15. Chapter 15: Fighting Fears with Cookies

Chapter 15: Fighting Fears with Cookies

-Zelda-

_We were walking. I felt his hand intertwine with mine. I held onto it. We seemed to be roaming through the streets. It was pretty. I was wearing a beautiful dress. The boy, whom I wasn__'__t quite sure of who he was, pulled me along as he showed me incredible sights. I couldn__'__t make out his face. All I saw was messy blond hair. He seemed to be happy though. _

_ Suddenly, the scene changed and we were standing outside somewhere. I couldn__'__t make out where I was specifically but I knew it was familiar. There were mountains. There were trees behind us. The sky was clear and the air was crisp. Where was I?_

_ I looked up to the boy to ask him. But when I did, he smiled down at me, causing me to lose my train of thought. When his gaze met mine, I realized who he was. _

_ Link. He was Link. And this was Ordon. And he was holding my hand._

_ Link took his other hand and caressed my face, pushing the hair out of it and running his fingers through my bangs. He held his palm against the side of my face and slid his other hand around my waist. I felt my heart beat increase and my breath shorten. The hand on my face glided down my skin. His fingertips lightly traced my collarbone and then continued sliding down toward my chest. But he stopped and landed just below my collarbone, right over my heart._

_ "__Your heart is beating.__" __His voice was deep and low, and his lips were mere centimeters from mine._

_ "__That__'__s because I__'__m alive,__" __I answered back, nervously._

I woke up in a cold sweat. My heart was racing and I felt short of breath. And I loved it.

Link and I? As a couple? We seemed pretty close to each other, on more than the friend level we have been for all this time. Why did it seem to be such a crazy notion to me?

Dreams brew from thoughts of the unconscious. That was a fact. Did that mean that I was in fact thinking of us as a couple? Did I really want that?

Of course I did.

But, what was I supposed to do with this realization?

I stood up out of bed and walked over to my desk. I looked at the picture I drew for Link late last night. I hadn't really drawn anything before so it was hard to come up with anything. I tried to think of some of the things Link mentioned when I asked what inspired him.

_"__Sometimes I just have to think about what makes me happy, you know? Something excites me or fascinates me. Sometimes I just think of things that mean a lot to me and I try to expound upon how they do so by using art.__"_

And that's what I did. I thought about things that I liked, things that made me happy and excited me, and even things that I wanted to do.

I put the pencil to the paper and began to draw two people. One was me, and the other was Link. I wanted to draw us dancing, but when I finished the outline of our bodies, one wouldn't be able to tell what we were doing. There was no motion to the picture, so it just looked like we were standing funny. It frustrated me. I wasn't sure how to indicate we were actually moving by drawing us so I did the only logical thing to do when showing motion and that was to write a physics equation next to it.

_There. Now he will know we are moving. _

After I finished that I decided to finish the people, Link and me. I wanted the picture to be as realistic as possible, so I drew us with all the right things: lungs, muscles, a heart, etcetera. For some reason, however, it didn't quite look like his work when he painted. There were all the right things. But his seemed to always be prettier. Maybe it was because he was using paint.

I looked at the picture and realized that the people were small. They weren't drawn to scale. That bothered me as well so I decided to put equations with proportion and scales to show how big they were actually supposed to be should they be real. I kept adding certain numbers to make my picture more realistic.

When I looked at my piece, I wasn't quite satisfied. It didn't look like Link's always did. But then again I did use a different material and paper. I was still mad with not knowing if it was good or not, or rather, good enough for Link, so I decided I would just have to ask him.

I rolled up the piece of paper, through on my shoes and brushed my teeth, then headed out he door.

When I arrived at Link's room, I knocked but he didn't answer. I waited a bit longer but there was still no answer so I assumed him to be asleep. I figured he had slept long enough so I walked on in, determined to wake him up.

I threw the door open and stomped in. Link was already sitting up in bed, shirtless (why does he always sleep like that?), looking at me. At first he was confused but then his expression quickly changed to a solum, there-is-a-lesson-to-be-learned-here look. But I was much too concerned with the matter at hand than to listen to what social custom I butchered.

"Is this good?" I asked, holding up the picture.

"Geez, girl, you have got to knock!"

"I did," I argue.

"You didn't even give me a chance to answer!"

"I waited," I insisted. Link sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Alright. So what is it you're wanting to show me?" I hold up the paper in studied it for an extremely long time, or so it felt like, until finally opening his mouth to answer.

"This…is more than good. This is genius. No wonder you like it so much. Who drew it?"

"Me," I answered.

Link only stared at me so I thought maybe he didn't hear me.

"I did," I repeated.

"What?" What did he not understand about this conversation? I was genuinely confused as to why he was confused.

"I drew it for you," I confessed. Link still didn't answer so I continued. "That's why I wanted to know if it was good."

"Zelda, I told you, it's more than good. It's truly amazing. I had no idea you had s in you. I thought you said you didn't understand ?"

My heart lit up at his compliments. I was so happy he enjoyed my picture, because that meant he actually might look past the fact that our brains are wired differently. Or realize that maybe they aren't.

"I don't. I just wanted to draw something for you."

"Well, thank you. I love it. I absolutely love it. I'll keep it and treasure it forever," he said with a grin on his face, which was contagious as it spread to mine.

"But tell me," he started, "what spurred this on?"

I didn't want to tell him about the weird dream I had, or the conversation I had with Ruto the day before. I was afraid it I mentioned her, he would want to talk to her and sort things out, causing Ruto to get exactly what she wanted: time with Link. Or, on the off chance that he didn't really care, it would still cause him to think about her and potentially keep thinking about her. And while it may have been selfish or even self destructive, I wasn't willing to risk him knowing too much about her. Therefore, in response to his question, all I did was give a vague mumble. But it didn't suffice for Link and he kept digging.

"How come, Zelda?"

I found another loophole of an answer without having to lie.

"Because I thought you would like me more if I did art."

"Why on earth would you think that?" His voice sounded sweet and sincere, not in the least bit upset or put off.

"Because you're an artist. You like people who do art. I was afraid that…," I tried to find the right words, "if I wasn't good at art…you might not want to hang out with me anymore so I tried to do something you would like. But then I didn't know what to draw. You said your art just came to you, So I drew what came to me. It's you and me."

Link got out of bed and put his hands on my shoulders. His body heat radiated from his skin.

"Zelda," his voice was so comforting and reminded me of my father's when he would comfort me after I had been scolded, "I could never not like you or not want to hang out with you."

I felt my face heat up. I was nervous that he would one day change his mind. He says that now, but what's to say he won't one day wish I did see what he saw?

"You could never do anything that I wouldn't want to be around. You are wonderful how you are. You've become one of my best friends. I look up to you and admire you in so many ways," he continued. I felt the same feeling I had in that dream spring up in me, making me more nervous.

"Don't ever worry about that. You can't get rid of me, kid," he finished as he wrapped his arms around mine. When he did, I was afraid he'd be able to hear my heart inside of me. It wasn't like Link hadn't hugged me before. It was just the first time he had since I hd this reiazliation. The realization that us being a couple wasn't all that messed up in my mind, thanks to the stupid dream I had. What would I do every time I was with him now?

Regardless of any of that, I still wanted Link to be my friend and be around me. I breathed a sigh of relief into his chest and returned his hug. His skin was warm and soft adjacent the palms of my hands. I felt the firmness of his back beneath my fingers and noticed his muscles tighten.

"Zelda, you can't hug a boy who isn't wearing a shirt," he said, breaking the silence.

"You hugged me," I argued.

"You shouldn't have accepted it," he joked.

"You shouldn't have been so dumb as to forget you aren't wearing a shirt," I said back.

"Theeeeere she is," Link laughed, grabbing my shoulders and leaning back to get a look at my smiling face. I liked it when Link or Komali made jokes about knowing me and what mood I was in. Most people didn't ever know. But they did now. As did Agitha.

The thought reminded me that she was having a rough day yesterday and that maybe Link and I should go check on her.

"Let's go check on Agitha. I wonder if she finally got someone to come and fix everything at the cafe," I told him.

"Agreed, just let me grab a shirt," Link said, dislodging our wonderful embrace, to my dismay.

I wait for Link to throw on a shirt and brush his teeth and then we race to Agitha's. When we arrived outside the cafe, it was empty and locked up tight. There was no sign of Agitha or anyone else.

"Oh dear. I wonder where Agitha is," I mumbled as I ran through multiple scenarios in my head of where she might be or what could be keeping her.

"I don't know. I've never known her to shut down for no reason…," Link trailed off.

"Maybe we should go to her dorm and check on her," I suggested, thinking Agitha would be livid with herself if she accidentally slept in. Despite how much she might have needed it.

"Yeah, let's just go see. Maybe she accidentally slept in. She was pretty tired yesterday," Link said, his mind on the same thought as mine.

Link and I walked all the way back from the cafe to Agitha's dorm, a few buildings down from mine. I didn't mind the walk though, as it just meant more time to hang out with Link. I always enjoyed walking and talking with him. Sometimes we didn't talk. We just observed thing on our own, but were content in the silence, save for the other's breath.

When we arrived at Agitha's Link gently knocked on the door. I found it sweet that he was always so gentle with her, even when he just knocked on her door. I've seen him pound on Komali's, but with Agitha, everything was toned down, whether he realized he was doing it or not. I didn't think he did, which made it even more sweet.

At first there was no answer, and I began to get worried. Link and I looked at each other, one of us about to voice our concern. Suddenly, the door swung open and Agitha stood there, not looking herself. Her hair was a matted mess, dark circles lined her puffy eyes, and her lips were dry. She wore baggy sweats and a t-shirt that was much too small for her. I didn't have to look at her to know what was wrong. I had looked the same way many times after my parents died and I drowned myself in books and work in order to forget the trauma.

"Agitha! Are you alright?" I gasped.

"I…I don't feel all that well," she coughed out.

"Oh dear," I cooed slightly, stepping into her dorm, even though I hadn't been invited. She needed help.

"Agitha, come lay down and explain something to me," I commanded her in a soft voice.

Agitha walked to her bed and crawled in. Link shut the door and walked over and stood over us.

"You never slept, did you?" I asked, sitting on the edge of her bed and holding her hand in order to keep eye contact with her.

""No," Agitha groaned.

"Why not?"

"I have to get caught up," Agitha said weakly. She started to sit up, trying to get out of bed but I stopped her with little force and made sure she stayed put.

"No, you have to sleep. You've made yourself sick," I informed her.

"I don't have a choice," Agitha argued, trying to raise her voice but only making it squeak instead.

"You have to stay here," I ordered. I put my hand to her forehead to get a better analysis of my little patient. My fingers met with her hot skin and I knew she had successfully made herself febrile and caused her own body to turn against her.

"You're warm. Whatever you've contracted will spread if you go out, much less cook peoples' food. You know that. You have to stay here or you will only make yourself sicker. This is a common ting. I know you have a compulsion with work but you have to put it off for now," I informed her, mentally slapping myself for using the phrase "putting it off." I tried to change the subject so she wouldn't notice.

"Have you had anything to eat?"

"Not since the ice cream," Agitha confessed. Link sat next to Agitha and rubs her feet and legs under the blanket. I had forgotten he was even there. I lost my train of thought for a moment due to being jealous of Agitha. I wondered if Link would rub my feet like that if I were sick. But that wasn't the point or the objective at the moment.

I got up and walked over to Agitha's fridge to look for something to give her to settle her stomach. I found some greek yogurt and figured that should work good enough and help her to feel better.

But then I wondered what would happen when she did feel better. Would she lye down and sleep or get up and try to go back to the cafe?

If it were me, I would get up and go back to work. I couldn't let Agitha do that, or else she would never escape the vicious cycle of getting sick and getting behind and getting sick again.

I started rummaging through some drawers that neither Agitha nor Link noticed and found a bottle of Melatonin. I thought about the potential mistrust if anyone found out I legitimately crushed up a pill in a little girl's yogurt. But one look at Agitha lying in her bed, fatigued and breaking out in a cold sweat from working too hard and lack of sleep, I decided it was worth the risk.

I crushed the pill with a spoon I found and mixed it up in the yogurt before pouring a glass of water and taking it to Agitha.

"Be sure to drink that water and stay hydrated. That's part of your problem. Promise me you will sleep? You cannot leave this room," I told her before the pill took over.

"Mhmm," Agitha nodded as she snuggled down.

"Get some rest, lit prodigy," I said to her, touching her cheek. I thought about all the times I was in Agitha's position as a kid, literally working myself until I became sick. Because at least when I was working or sleeping, I wasn't thinking about the present and my life.

Link and I quietly exited the room. He shut the door gently behind him and then turned to me,

"Okay, what was that?" He asked.

"What?" I wondered.

"You just went into nurse mode. How did you know what to do?"

I thought of something to say to Link that didn't involve me telling him of my past and being the exact same way. But the more I thought of it, the more I thought that I didn't actually do that just by escape. I'd seen my parents work themselves sick plenty of times.

"My parents used to be the same way as Agitha. I watched them take care of the other one all the time. My father would work myself so hard that he just became and would collapse.," I reminded myself.

"Why did they do that?" Link asked sweetly.

"You said Agitha is the hardest working person you know, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. In fact, I've seen her almost make herself sick before, but never to this degree,"

"Well, her stuff malfunctioning probably made her push herself harder. She didn't sleep the night before last either. She is extremely compulsive. She has to get everything done and do it right before she rests. I'm afraid it just got the better of her this time. She wore herself out. Now her body is forcing her to stop," I explained, thinking back to the times I saw my father or mother do the same thing.

"How do you know she will start in there," he said, his thumb casually tossing itself back in her direction.

"I mashed a Melatonine in her yogurt," I confessed.

"You know," Link started, then paused. I could have sworn I saw a hint of a smile appear on his face. "Never mind," he closed. He straightened his shoulders up and looked down at me with a look that shot excitement through me.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me today," he stated.

"It is indeed. And it's only—," I looked at my wrist (even though I never wear a watch?) for the time. It was unsuccessful so I reached into Link's pocket where I knew his phone was being held so that I could check the time.

"7:30," I finished. I looked over at Link excitedly, thinking about how we had the rest of the day together. He had a weird, contorted look on his face.

"Don't reach your hand in a guy's pocket," he commanded me. I wasn't really sure why, but maybe he was weird about his pockets. I usually didn't understand why he told me not to do things, like hug a guy without a shirt on or something. It's not like it really mattered but I supposed to him it did, and therefore it would matter to me. I never really understood a lot of the things Link told me to do, but I always understood him, and I trusted his judgment.

"Okay," I said, handing him his phone back. "So, what do you want to do?" I asked, ready to start our day.

"Well, I have to finish a painting. Want to hang out in my dorm while I finish it?" Link shrugged his shoulders and raised his eyebrows questioningly. As if he had to question. I was praying to the Goddess he would ask me that.

"Sure. Can I play video games while you work? I'll mute it," I suggested. We had moved a game system into Komali's room and played video games together. It was one of my favorite things to do and I wanted to practice.

"Dang it," Link said, "Komali and I left it in his room, and it's locked. Want to bring over some of your homework to work on or something?"

"I'm done," I stated.

"Oh yeah."

I momentarily felt bad for not having anything to do, so I frantically tried to think of something to do. because I didn't want the opportunity for me to spend time with him to pass by.

"But I can grab my leapt and get ahead on some stuff for next week," I perked up.

"Alright, let's go grab it," he agreed. I loved how he always just walked with me everywhere. He was always up for a walk or a detour, and he never seemed to mind. I figured most people would rather just meet me somewhere, considering Blair Cavington's campus is so large.

Link and I turned left out of Agitha's and headed for my building. We were silent for some time, my mind lost in thought, mainly thinking about Link and painting.

"Why do you paint in your room sometimes, but others you paint in the art building?" Link leaned forward and pushed the elevator button. My heart smiled as I realized he remembered what floor I was on automatically.

"I don't really know. I paint in the art building almost every day during the week, so on the weekends, I like to paint in my room and then just drop it off to Rosa's when I'm done. Sometimes it's nice to just have a change of scenery."

"Hmm," I nodded, thinking. My changes of scenery were always hiding in some other nook or cranny in the house around my grandparents. I would wriggle myself between walls and staircases or shelves in the highest point in the house. But Link's changes of scenery seemed so much…better. They seemed real.

We walked into my room and I took about four steps to grab my bag that obtained my laptop inside.

"Alright, all set," I informed as I turned around to see Link staring at my cello. I recalled the moment last night that I played for him. And when he hugged me. It was the best night I'd had in quite some time. I wondered if Link recalled it too.

"I have an idea," he said.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you bring your cello over and practice while I paint?"

I stared at him with hesitance. I wasn't one to play for other people, especially him. Especially practice in front of him. Last night was an emotional connection thing, one that I have never experienced in life and I'm sixteen years old already. I was hesitant just to play for him, much less practice in front of him. Besides, I know how he paints. He paints in silence. I was sure to get in the way.

"But, won't that bother you while you work? I thought you usually like silence."

"Nothing you do could ever bother me," Link replied. I had to strain every muscle in my face not to break out in an all out grin. I thought up another excuse though.

"But, I'm not very good yet. And I'm not just saying that. The song I played you is something I have memorized. The rest I would just have to figure out from the sheet music and it takes me a few tries to get it right."

"I don't mind. Sometimes I have to put several layers of paint on one inch of space before I'm satisfied with it. It's called trial and error. And practice. I'd love to hear you practice, mistakes and all. It's the must beautiful thing I've ever heard, Zelda. Please?"

I would have said no. But with the way he was looking at me and the way his eyes pleaded and the way he leaned down to be level with me and the way he complimented me…I would have been a jerk to say no.

"Okay, fine. I have been meaning to practice anyway," I agreed.

Link cheered in excitement as he turned me around, pulling my backpack off as I spun. I was confused for a second, but then I saw him sling it over his own shoulder and pick up my cello, handing it to me.

"Let's go then," he said, pulling the door open and motioning for me to exit. I smiled, extremely excited, and headed out the door.

Link scanned his finger on his screen and thrust the door open.

"After you, fair princess," he teased, most likely because he was still cliche-ly carrying my stuff for me.

"Thank you, my prince," I retorted as we both snickered. I walked in his room and waited for him to set my stuff down and let me know where to sit so that I wasn't in the way. His drop cloth was already laid out, so I just stepped around it and situated myself in the corner, setting my sheet music on a foot rest in front of me.

Link pulled a canvas out from his closet that had already been started and began rapidly pulling out paints. I smiled as I watched him transform from the normal Link, my friend, to this focused, intense, prodigy Link, a mystery. And slowly, he began to take on his artist form. I didn't realize how long I'd been watching him, because it was about five minutes before I finally looked down at my sheet music and decided I'd better practice.

We didn't speak for a while, both absorbed in our work. I would have thought it impossible to focus on anything but him and his painting, but somehow I was drawn in by the notes and the music, fully devoted to finishing a song that I loved immensely.

It was an ancient song, one that I imagine was played thousands of years ago during the age of the war in Hyrule, called Ballad of the Goddess. I didn't know much about present-day Hyrule, but I was extremely intrigued with Hylian history. The country's history was rich and filled with amazing stories. I always enjoyed reading about it. My home country was once intertwined with Hyrule, I found out. But once I stumbled across Hyrule in a history book back home, I was never able to stop reading about it. It was one of the oldest countries we had known.

Time passed quickly and I looked up to see an hour had already gone by on Link's clock. I turned to view Link, who was smiling at his painting. He had added so much since I last looked up. What was once an already beautiful painting was turning into another one of his masterpieces.

"You must be really happy with that painting," I said, breaking the silence.

"Why do you say that?"

"You haven't stopped smiling at it," I said, my own smile starting to show.

"It's not the painting I'm so happy with. I just like listening to you," he said as he made the tiniest stroke of a flower.

"I like watching you paint. Every time I look up from my music you've managed to create more beauty."

Link slightly smiled at my comment. He looked so gorgeous every time he smiled like that. I had to look away in order to not stare, so I looked at his wall. I noticed the hanging pictures and realized I hadn't seen him with a camera in a while.

"I haven't seen you take a picture with your camera in a while," I thought aloud.

"It's just always in my backpack. I've taken a few here and there," he replied, looking at the pictures as well.

"Why did you stop?" I asked, intrigued as to what could have caused his mind to want to paint instead of take pictures: another learning opportunity for the art world I so badly wanted to understand.

"I feel like I've already captured all the really beautiful stuff," his voice sounded far off, but when I turned to look at him, he was looking at me.

"There's always more to capture though, right?" I asked, getting nervous that his eyes were so piercingly on me.

At that moment, Link stood up and unzipped his backpack, pulling a giant camera out. Before I realized what he was doing, I heard a click and realized he snapped a picture of me.

"Right," he said, his face breaking into a childish grin.

"Hey!" I stood up, starting to laugh.

"What? You said there's always more to capture!" he retorted.

"I didn't mean me!" I argued, reaching forward to take his camera out of his hands as fast as I could. I successfully got ahold of it and struggled to figure out how to delete the picture. But before I could, Link was already in offence mode, demanding me to give the camera back. I hugged it to my stomach, determined not to let him keep the candid shot. I spun around, my back to him, but he was able to get his arms around both sides of me, reaching under mine to get the camera. I laughed in victory at how hard it was for him to get it back.

But I celebrated too soon, or my laughing made me weaker because I fell against his strength and landed on his bed, pulling my knees to my chest to cover the camera.

"I'm a mouth breather! You have have a picture of me like that!" I responded to his constant commands to surrender. Although I don't think my mouth was even open in the picture.

Link leaned over me, his chest against my back, and weaseled his hands between my arms. I felt the camera slip from my grasp and he held it up victoriously.

"Got it!" He breathed heavily, both of us out of breath from our intense battle of keep away.

I flipped over and realized how close we were to each other, his bright blue eyes staring above mine. His arms still held my shoulders down.

Link stood up and snickered as I sat up, running my fingers through my hair.

"Geez, Cello Fingers, you have a good enough grip?"

"I could have held it longer, I just let you win so you didn't have to accept defeat again," I said.

"Ohohoh, again?" He raised an eyebrow at me, challenging my analysis of how many times I've won anything.

"Yes, again. I defeat you all the time and I thought it impolite to do it again."

"You didn't seem to be worried about the politeness when you nearly bit my finger off," he joked as he pulled me up with little effort, causing me to stumble toward him.

"That was unintentional," I smirked.

"Oh really?"

"Really," I said, unable to think of anything else. I started back at him intently, with the same look he was giving me.

He was so handsome it killed me. I didn't know why, but I liked it when he stared at me like so. I liked feeling his arms wrap around me and take control. I liked everything about him, the more I thought about it.

"Didn't seem unintentional to me." He lowered his tone of voice, making chills run down my spine as I could basically feel him speak the words.

"Neither did tackling me," I said, raising an eyebrow like I'd seen him do. I copied his sensuousness and lowered my voice, mainly just because he did and it was attractive when he did so maybe it would be attractive if I did. Although I wasn't even really sure why I was trying to seem attractive to him too. Usually that sort of thing never mattered to me but for some reason in that moment, it did.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," he inched closer to me.

"Seemed to be a pretty desperate attempt to keep a picture of me," I said back, realizing in that moment that he did in fact try pretty hard just to hang onto a picture. Instead of taking that information and cuddling with it at night right before falling asleep, I decided I'd use it to help me win yet another argument.

"Seemed to be a pretty desperate attempt to make sure you looked good for it too," he replied. Touche.

Hmm. I was out of things to say back, because truth be told, I didn't want him to have an unattractive picture of me. Because, as I had admitted to myself earlier, I wanted to be attractive to him.

"It could have been a bad angle." That was the honest truth, though.

I looked up at him to see I was inches from his face again. When did we move so close to each other? What was happening?

I knew I couldn't kiss him. That would have been a bad idea because A) I wasn't sure how to kiss anyone, B) especially him, C) what would he do if I did, D) all of the above. So instead of doing what my heart wanted to do and be even closer to him, I backed up. I wasn't sure what I was feeling. Sure, from a biological standpoint, that's just the inevitable reaction two opposite genders are going to have when standing close to each other. Hormones are released in both brains and endorphins flow when you touch and look at each other and things like that. But why was it happening with _me_? That's never happened _to_ me before. I've always known what these feelings were, but I never knew what they felt like. And I wasn't sure how to deal with it. So I did the only logical thing that I knew to do, retreat.

That was the best choice anyway. It wasn't like Link and I had legitimate feelings for each other. There was no way. Our apparent, mutual desire to be close to each other was merely just a biochemical reaction that is instilled in our brains. Nothing more.

"I'll be the one to determine that," Link said, backing up as well and putting the camera in his bag.

I re-situated myself and began practicing again. And just like that, all returned to normal.

A while later, I had practiced all I could and was starting to get tired. I looked up to see Link's painting was nearly finished, or must have been because he was editing it less and less.

"You've stopped playing," he mumbled, inches from his canvas as he made the tiniest adjustment. I was surprised he even noticed the lack of music. Or maybe I lost track of time and hand't been playing for a long while.

"My fingers are tired," I admitted as I curled up in his chair, watching him paint.

"Mine too." He blew on a tiny bit of paint to help it dry.

"How's your painting coming?"

Link turned around and grinned, "just finished it."

"Perfect timing," I smiled.

"How does it look?"

I got up and very un-graciously clomped over to his canvas to observe the beauty. Once again, I was taken aback by how beautiful and intricate his work was.

"Marvelous," I breathed.

"You think so?" He said, looking closely at it.

"Oh most definitely. I love the flowers in the foreground," I said, gesturing to exotic plants he had painted on the lower part of the canvas. He had depicted a small lake with wild flowers growing all around, and beautiful mountains in the back sprinkled with flowers and streams.

"Thank you," he said, smiling at it. "I hope Rosa is okay with it. I kept having trouble getting the background right, so she let me have an extension."

"That was nice of her. You two must be very close, you being at Blair Cavington so long and having her as your teacher all this time," I thought aloud.

"Yeah, actually, we are. She's like an aunt or something to me. Or a mentor. She's always had my back, and seemed to know what I mean in my art better than I do sometimes," he lightly laughed. "Speaking of which, I should probably get this to her."

"Alright, while you go turn that in I'm gonna take this back to my room. I'll check up on Agitha on my way. If she even answers the door."

"Sounds good. Got any plans for tonight?" Link asked. I was hoping he would.

"Nope, I was hoping you and I could hang out if you were done with homework."

"Yeah, I'm done! I was hoping you would be too. Wanna meet me at the station after you check on her? I'll come back here and change and then we can head into town to look for something to do," he suggested.

"Sounds good. Meet you there," I confirmed, walking to the door.

Link followed me and held it open while I clutched my cello.

"See you later, Zelda. Thanks for playing for me," he said coyly.

"My pleasure," I wrinkled my nose in acknowledgement of his teasing and then headed out.

On my way down the elevator, I think about what a wonderful morning I had, and how nice it was to just sit and do my own thing while Link did his. Contentment was a strong suit in our relationship.

As I walked to my room I noticed the sky had clouded over. Link's room wasn't particularly close to mine, considering boys' housing was a whole other section of campus. I walked as fast as I could to my room, dropped off my cello, then turned around and headed to Agitha's. I knocked on the door twice but there was no answer so I figured my trick worked to get her to stay asleep. Satisfied with my work, I went to the commons area of Agitha's building, ready to head to the station.

The sky had apparently opened up and released torrents of rain, sending students flying in to escape from the rain. I thought about running over to my building really fast to get my raincoat, although I doubted it would really do anything with the rain like it was.

In my absent mindedness, I reached for the door just as it was closing, just as Link had told me not to do countless amounts of times, and just at the right angle to where it closed right on my hand.

Pain shot through my entire arm, fantom heat tingling through my fingers and my palm. I let out a cry of pain and reached for my hand, cradling it for a second as I emitted weird moans of distress.

"Ohhh, sorry to hear about that one Cello girl," someone said as they walked by. I looked up, confused and extremely hurt that someone would just walk by in the middle of my stupid mistake without offering to help.

My shock diminished completely as I saw Ruto smirk and keep walking ahead. She must have walked in right after I shut my hand in the door. I probably looked really dumb.

"Shoot," I winced, looking down to see my hand already swelling and turning red.

It occurred to me that Ruto actually had a point, that was the end of my cello playing for a while. But I didn't have time to worry about that at the moment.

_What should I do? I__'__ve never been injured like this before__…__is there a nurse I go to? Do I have to go off campus? Hmm__…_

I tried to think of the reasonable response to the situation, but I didn't have one. The only thing I knew to do was go to Link and have him help.

I walked outside, completely forgetting my coat (not that I could get it on if I had it anyway), and ran to Link's. Ran.

No one was on the streets anyway, so there was no one to look at me awkwardly, or help me for that matter. When I got to Link's building I flung the door open with my left hand, briskly walked to the elevator, trying to avoid eye contact with all the gaping guys hanging out in the lounge area on the ground floor, and held back the tears that tried to escape from my eyes.

Ascending to Link's floor was like ascending to heaven, or a safe haven. I knew he'd know what to do and be able to help me. He always took action in these situations and knew how to handle them. I had noticed over the past few weeks that anytime anyone had an issue (anyone being Komali or Agitha), the always seemed to turn to Link because he just knew what to do. Or stayed calm while doing so. He lightened the mood a lot.

I rapidly knocked on his door and waited. Within two seconds he appeared at the door, wide eyed. I realized right then that he would want to kill me when I told him what happened. He had told me time after time to not reach for the door that way, that I would get hurt or slam my hand in it one of these days. And now I did.

Then I saw his face and how worried he was when he looked at me, causing all of my words to escape. What was I here for again?

"It's raining," I said, not remembering.

"Zelda! Come in here!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me in, shutting the door behind him. "Goddess, Zelda, what happened to you?"

"I can't tell you," I said, crossing my arms. I immediately felt a sting in my hand and remembered I couldn't touch it.

"Are you hurt?" Link asks, looking me over for any sign of major injury.

"I can't tell you," I said again. I refused to be lectured. Or proven wrong. It was a flaw of mine, but now wasn't the time to try to fix it.

"Zelda," he said in his classic why-won't-you-just-talk tone. He took a breath, ready to start in about how I should tell him whats wrong before realizing I was literally dripping wet.

"Wait here," he said as he disappeared behind a corner. He emerged with two towels. He holds one out to me but when I reached to take it, I winced. I scolded myself for giving him a clue as to what was wrong.

"Zelda, what's wrong with your hand?" Or the whole answer, not just a clue.

"Uhh," I started, dreading having to tell him what I did.

Link threw a towel around my shoulders and pulled snugly around me, his arms encompassing me. He stared at me for a second with kind and sympathetic eyes. Maybe I should tell him… I wished he'd hug me.

"Okay," he said, breaking the silence, "just come in here, you're dripping everywhere." He puts one hand on my arm and leads me to his bathroom. He set a stool in front of the mirror and motioned for me to sit there. I did as he said and waited for him to continue. He took the other towel and threw it over my head, drying off my hair.

"You don't have to do that," I said in a near whisper.

"Apparently I do because you can't seem to grab anything. Now, tell me what happened. And are you alright?"

I felt bad for a split second, like I was being a burden. But I dismissed the feeling to tell him I was okay.

"I'm alright. You won't believe this though," I started, feeling the warmth from him and his room, relaxing as he dried my hair.

"What happened?"

"Well, I was on my way back from Agitha's She didn't answer the door so I figured she was still asleep. On my way out, it started to rain, so people were rushing into the building." I paused, not wanting to continue.

"And?" Link urged.

"I decided I'd better walk over and get my rain coat. And, when I reached for the door…"

"Oh no," Link said, knowing what was next.

"Well—,"

"You shut your hand in the door didn't you," he stopped, looking at me in the reflection.

"Umm." I had no words.

"Wow, Zel." He went back to drying my hair.

"Don't say it," I glared.

"You know, I really should." I knew he knew what I was talking about.

"No," I lowered my gaze to be as intimidating as I could. Which was never much.

"Since you actually hurt yourself, I won't. But can I assume you learned your lesson now?"

I only nodded in response.

"Oh honey," his tone completely changed seeing my hand. It looked worse. I hadn't even looked at it since I arrived.

He reached down to pick up my hand, sending panic through me.

"No no no, don't touch it!" I winced and waited for the pain, closing my eyes.

"Zelda, I'm not gonna touch it. I just want to look at it."

I kept my eyes closed as Link gently laid my hand in his.

"You need to go to the nurse to get that bandaged."

My eyes shot open.

"It will hurt," I protested, glaring again.

"You, you of all people, know you have to get that bandaged. It's clearly broken. Come on, I'll go with you."

Link took my other hand and pulled me to the door. I reluctantly followed so he had to tug a little. I won't hesitate to say I resisted every step. I didn't want to go at all. Link grabbed his rain coat off of the hook by the door and then stopped.

"Oh, hmm," he said aloud, looking out the window. "Here," he opened the coat and gestured for me to put my arm in it. He pulled it over my shoulders and opened the door.

"But, what about you?" I asked, not wanting to be any more of a burden than I already was.

"Don't worry. The nurse isn't too far from here anyway," he assured me. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" I stared at him, wondering why he was so kind.

"I promise," he said back in a quiet voice.

Link walked with his arm around me the entire way to the nurse's office. When we arrived at the nurse's office, he opened the door and pushed me by the shoulder into the room. The RN looked at me, I assumed looking me over for any major apparent damage. When she saw none, Link took his jacket off from around me, revealing my now bleeding hand.

"Oh dear, what happened?" The nurse asked as she stood up from her desk and walked over to me.

"Uhh," I stammered, not wanting to admit it in front of Link.

"Go on and tell her, genius," he said with one eyebrow raised.

"I shut my hand in a door," I confessed.

"Hmm, looks like you shut it in there pretty hard," the nurse said absent-mindedly as she gently grabbed my hand. I winced and looked at Link, who started at me with a newly placed concern instead of snark.

"Is it broken?" He asked.

"Not in the hand at least, there doesn't appear to be any major displacement. There is swelling and nail-bed damage, but that will heal itself with time. But I believe you have a tiny break in your knuckles. Wait here," the nurse said, disappearing behind a corner. She came back quickly with an ice pack for Zelda to hold in her hand to help the swelling.

"I'm going to have to learn up the bleeding nails and wrap your hand, okay?" The nurse said to me, pulling out cotton and rubbing alcohol. My eyes widened and I shuddered. I so badly didn't want to have to do this.

"O-okay," I said in a shaky voice. Really I was just trying not to be a wimp in front of Link.

The nurse dipped the cotton in the alcohol and began to dig into the damaged nail. Pain shot through my fingers as she tried to gently clean and adjust them. I felt my face heating up form the pain and I gritted my teeth. I sucked in air through my mouth to restrain myself from screaming or punching the dang nurse. Even though it wasn't her fault. I shut my eyes because I couldn't bear to look. Sweat began to bead on my forehead from the pain.

"Here," I heard Link's soft voice say to me. I opened my eyes to see his hand. I eagerly took hold of it. The nurse continued to dig and finally ripped the nail off, freeing a cry from my mouth.

"Please tell me you're almost done," I heard Link say. I felt a twinge of guilt when I heard his voice. It sounded as if he were in pain. Then I realized I was squeezing all life out of his hand.

"Just a little more, she got a lot of blood in there and she dislocated one of her fingers," the nurse said in a focused, steady voice. I found it comforting.

I was too distracted to realize what the nurse was doing. She reached for my finger and pulled hard on it while at the same time pushing it to the side. I heard a loud pop at the same time sharp pain ran up my hand. I let out another cry of sheer pain and decided my time to be tough was long gone, and I really didn't care.

"Got it," the nurse said before letting go of my hand. "Alright, sweetie, I'm finished. You're a champ. Here, I'll bandage this up for you and wrap it so you can't move those fingers. You're probably gonna lose the other nails."

I nodded, still gripping Link's hand for my sanity. The nurse got up and walked to a back room. I tried to steady my breathing.

"You're good," Link whispered in my ear. I nodded, thankful for his presence.

The nurse came back and began to wrap my hand, which calmed me down because I was happy to know she was done, and that it was secure now. She told me list of things that I might need help with, and to keep the bandage on for two weeks. I was to come back in a week and have her re-bandage it, and asses the wound.

"She will need a lot of help since her hand is rendered unable to use," the nurse said to Link, then she turned to me.

"Do you have someone to help you until your hand gets better?" The nurse asked.

I was about to tell her yes, but then I remembered Agitha was sick and that last thing she needed was to worry about me and my stupid hand just because I was dumb. That would only make her sicker. Malon and Saria were no where to be found on campus, Malon had a polo tournament and Saria went home for the weekend. I felt my heart start to race and tears nearly come to my eyes. It was the first time I felt extremely alone since I'd been here.

"Yes," Link answered for me. I forgot he was standing there. "I'll take care other until our other friend is better."

My head shot toward him.

"You will?" I was overjoyed for a moment. But then again, I didn't want to be a burden. "Link, I don't want you to have to do that—," I started.

"Nope," he silenced me, "don't worry about it."

"Is that okay with both of you?" The nurse asked, looking at me. I assumed she was addressing some sort of female code about being taken care of by a boy.

"Yes," I said to her, then turning to Link I added, "as long as it's no trouble for you."

"You're never a problem," he said with no hesitation. I don't think he even realized he said it, because he was too busy looking at the nurse who was too busy looking at my hand.

"Alright," she said, looking up, "Just for the time being, I'll give you both a pass to be in the other's room after hours. But do not abuse it. Are we clear?" She said, looking at both Link and I with daggers that could kill on the spot. Our eyes wide from terror, Link and I nodded in response.

"I promise there won't be any issues," Link said as he took the pass from the nurse after she signed her name on it.

"Good."

"Thank you so much," Link said with his hand on my shoulder as we walked out the door.

"Yes, thank you," I added.

"Don't mention it, sweetie," the nurse said.

Link got the door for me, smirking a little when he did. I knew he wanted to make his classic, "See? Doorknob!" comment, but he held it in. I realized this is how things would be for a while, him always having to get things for me until Agitha got better or Saria or Malon would be around.

"I'm so so sorry," I apologized. One "so" was for the present, and one was in advanced.

"Zelda, I told you, it's not a big deal! Stop stressing over it, it's alright! I'm happy to help you," Link assured me with a smile on his face that could make my face red within seconds. Luckily the rain made the air cold so it didn't.

"But still," I continued, "it was supposed to be your weekend. Now you're having to spend it waiting on me. I just feel like I'm wasting your time."

"Any time spent with you is time well spent," he corrected me.

I stared at him in amazement at first, feeling a smile that only he could coax out spread onto my face.

"I feel the same way about you. I'm certainly sorry that Agitha is sick, but I'm just glad that I have you," I returned. It was the truth.

"I'm sorry you hurt your hand, and that she's sick. But hey, it was raining anyway so town wouldn't have been to interesting right now. You and I were wanting to hang out anyway, right? So now we can," he pointed out.

"I guess you're right," I grinned.

When we got to my room, my clothes were a nice, cold, damp feeling on my skin. They still stuck to it since they were wet so I immediately wanted to get out of them. I headed straight for my bathroom and told him I'd be right back with dry clothes on.

"I'm here if you need anything," he said, sitting on a barstool.

"Thanks," I said as I shut the door.

I studied myself in the mirror for a moment, trying to strategize the best way to get free of my clothes. I wrapped my arm with my good hand over my waist and pulled at the shirt. I started to pull it up over my head. Just as I got it over one arm, I started to pull it off my head when my hair got stuck in it. I instinctively reached for it with my bandaged hand and quickly became frustrated when I couldn't grab anything. I threw some sort of a fit with my shirt, causing me to trip and fall. I wanted to try out of both pain and frustration, knowing the next two weeks would be like this.

"Zelda?" I heard Link call. I couldn't let him see me.

"Uhh," I said, struggling to get the shirt back on in order to answer the door.

"Zelda, are you okay?"

"Umm—," I couldn't get it back on my arm without grabbing it.

"I'm coming in if you don't say yes," he said through the door. I knew it was no use. I was already out of breath and angry and had a slight headache.

"Help," I answered on the verge of tears.

Link walked in and saw me on the floor, slumped up against the wall.

"Oh come on now," he said, picking me up with little effort.

"I tried to get it off but I couldn't," I moaned.

"Here, do you have another shirt to change into?"

"No, I forgot it. I was just eager to get out of these wet clothes," I said, starting to calm down.

"I'll get you one, hang on," he said. I immediately felt bad for him having to get everything.

"No, I can do it," I argued, determined to be able to prove that I could do something.

"Zelda, stay," Link ordered.

"I can do it," I assured him, my shirt still draped over one shoulder. I would be self conscious about him seeing my disgusting frame, but at the moment, it was the last thing I cared about.

I grabbed a t-shirt from my closet, one that I wore right before I left home. It was a comforting one. I had had it since I was little and wore it as a gown. Now it almost fit me regularly.

"This one." I put it in my bathroom.

"Okay. Now, I hate to ask this, but don't you need another bra? Isn't that one wet too?" Link asked. I could tell he was trying to be as appropriate as possible, but again, under the circumstances, I didn't care.

"Oh yeah…I'll get it hang on."

I walked in my closet and pulled another bra out of my drawer. I threw it in my bathroom, finally ready to be free from my cold captive of a shirt. I started tugging and pulling in every direction to get it off.

"No, no, hang on. Stop. Wrong. Here just—you've got your hair, idiot. Ugh, wait—," Link commanded as I continued to pull. The shirt is around my face and I can't see anything at all. Fearing I would suffocate soon, I pulled my arms over my head and kept trying to untangle myself.

"Hold it," Link nearly whispered as he put his hands on my bare waist. I felt a twinge of something shoot through me, starting at his finger tips. I stopped immediately at his hold on me.

"Okay, now raise your arms." I obeyed for once. He lifted the shirt above my head and finally got it off after my hand got caught on the sleeve.

I waited for his next instruction, but look down and realized I was still in a bra, and no matter how injured I would ever be, he would never help me with that.

"Uhh," I said, thinking and trying not to be awkward. "Let me get this off by myself." I flew into the shower, avoiding eye contact.

"That's fine," Link shrugged off. I didn't see him but I knew his tone and knew he probably shrugged.

I thought for a moment about the best way to get it off, but decided I'd wing it. In a minute, I had one arm free and figured I could easily handle the rest. When I freed myself of my old one, I started the project of applying my new, dry, clean, bra. It was immensely harder to get on than it was taking it off.

"Zel?" Link checked, after hearing me struggle and emit various grunts of frustration.

"Hang on," I answered through gritted teeth with a bra strap in my mouth as I twisted the dumb thing around to clip it. Or slip it over my head. I wasn't sure what the goal was anymore.

Twisted and extremely uncomfortable, I finally had the thing on. I knew I couldn't untwist it without help, but at least I had it on. I hated for Link to see me, but I really had no choice and besides, it was like a swim suit right? Not that I'd ever wear one in front of him anyway.

I slid my curtain open and stared at him through a frustrated glare.

"Comfy?" He joked. I was actually thankful for his levity for once.

"No."

"How did you even get that on?" He started to laugh while I turned around.

"My teeth. Can you untwist this?"

Link moved some of my stray hairs out of the way and pushed them around my shoulder. He untwisted every thing, occasionally grazing my skin with his fingers, sending a chill through my spine that I held in. But it wasn't anything weird because, again, I had no choice.

Link grabbed my other shirt. I raised my arms and he slipped it over my head. I hugged it to my skin, reveling in the dryness. Link smiled and patted my back.

"Alright, now your pants," he said as he grabbed my arm. I was already trying to get the waist off.

"Wait," I said. I realized he'd already seen me without a shirt on, but no pants would just be too much. I didn't want him to be that close to me as I attempted to change pants. No.

"Close your eyes," I commanded.

"Zelda, I'm not trying to look in the first place, I'm not a freak—,"

"Close them!" I already knew that. I knew he wasn't a freak.. But it didn't matter. It was the principle of the matter.

"Okay!" Link did as I said and sat with his hand out for me to balance on.

I guided his hand right where I needed it as a substitute for mine. "Pull down." He did exactly as I said and I realized it might just work.

"Step on this pant leg," I said. He did so and I pulled my leg free of the sticky fabric, almost causing us both to fall in the process. I started to laugh a little at how ridiculous the whole thing was.

"Hold my arm." Link grabbed my arm and held me steady as I slipped the other leg out.

"Okay, keep them closed. The next step I can handle on my own," I said as I opened the door and pushed him out.

"Well OBVIOUSLY," Link said as I shut it. I snickered a little, knowingly messing with him to make him uncomfortable, which in turn, made the situation more comfortable.

After I put on the rest of my under garments, I opened the door. Link's eyes were still closed and I smiled a little at his patience.

"Hold these like this," I said, holding my sweats.

"I can't see, Zel," Link sighed at the obvious.

"Here," I took his hands and placed them out to the side so I could step into my sweats. I balance myself by putting my hands on his shoulders and then try to pull the pants up. They were easier to get on than off, unlike the bra situation.

"Can you tie the string?"

Link opened his eyes and smiled at me, tying the drawstring on my sweats to hold them up.

When he finished, I placed my hands on my hips in victory.

"Nothing to it!" I said sarcastically. Link shot me a look, causing us both to start laughing.

"Man, I'm worn out! You're worse than a puppy or a baby or something," he said.

"Gee, thank you!" I walked to the couch. I didn't notice I was holding my bandaged hand. All the moving around and accidentally bumping it on things made it start to hurt again. Increased blood flow, I assumed.

I propped myself up on the couch and looked out the window.

"The rain came back," I observed aloud.

"Yes, it has," Link walked toward me, "there must be a front moving through." He sat down on the couch next to me and looked out the window.

I thought about all the times I heard my father say there was a front coming through. A front meant storms which meant more danger to all of us, the crops, and the animals.

"I don't like that," I said absent-mindedly.

"How come?"

"Mmm." I always responded with a mumble when I didn't want to answer. Link had caught on by now because he never asked passed that anymore. He knew that was my way of saying I didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, what do you feel like doing? It's almost dinner time. Are you hungry? I can go get something from the cafeteria or the grill and bring it back here for you," he offered.

"How aboouuuuut," I drew out the word, thinking of what I wanted. "How about you and I make hot chocolate and stay here until the rain stops. I can wait for dinner, unless you're hungry," I suggested.

"I'm not that hungry, but I could go for hot chocolate," he smiled.

"Perfect," I stood up.

I pulled out the hot chocolate mix from the kitchen that I got the other day. I found some in Agitha's kitchen that she said she didn't need anymore because she bought new, so she let me have this kind. I used to love hot chocolate. My grandmother made it for me when I was sad or sick. She said it had healing powers for the body and the mind.

Link ended up having to do the majority of the work, but we had fun, none the less. He kept asking if my hand was okay, which made me smile. He was genuinely concerned for me.

"Want to watch a movie or something?" Link asked as we sat on my couch again in comfort. I thought about it for a moment. I knew he loved Zoras of the Caribbean as much as I did, but for some reason I wasn't in the mood to watch anything.

"No. I just want to sit here with you," I answered.

Link studied me momentarily, his caring eyes looking down on me.

"Sounds great." He situated himself putting his arm on the couch and spreading his feet out a little ways in front of him.

"You can just prop them up on the table," I mumbled.

"Cool," he mumbled back.

We didn't talk much the rest of the night. We just sat in each other's company, listening to the rain fall and splat against the window pane.

I snuggled down to get comfortable, letting my head fall on Link's chest. My mind traveled far back home. I thought about all the times I'd been sick or injured in life and how I never really had anyone to take care of me like Link did. I had my grandparents, who always did a great job, but losing my parents so early made me long for the feeling of snuggling up next to someone. I missed the feeling of having someone hold me or hug me. I missed knowing that no matter what, I'd have someone to turn to if I needed them. I missed feeling like someone was around to worry about me and take care of me.

I felt Link's breathing. It comforted me. I heard his heart beating. Just to have another living thing next to me was comforting. But to have him, someone to take care of me, watch me, even tell me what to do, was far more than comforting. It was relieving.

My eyelids began to feel heavy and I let them fall closed.

When I woke up, the sky had turned a scary shade of blue, black, and grey, due to the setting sun behind the dark clouds that continued to roll toward Wellington. I felt my stomach drop when I saw the tint of the twilight sky. The same sight I saw before a storm would swirl over my home, ripping everything and sucking it up into the sky.

I shuddered at the thought, waking Link. I felt bad, but at the same time, glad. Had he not been with me, no telling the amount of fear I would have felt.

"I don't like this time of day," I mumbled. I hated it.

"Me either," Link replied. I felt him shift a little in his position, shuddering from the shadowy outdoors as I did.

I titled my head up to look at him. We lock eyes. I stare at his, so deep and blue in the light. He looked at me with such depth and care. It was like when he looked at me, all those fears and troubles I had left. Because I knew he had my back. I knew he wouldn't leave me. Would he?

"Promise you won't leave me yet," I whispered.

"Promise," he whispered back.

I leaned over on the couch and turned on a lamp on the side table. The room lit up with warm glow that made everything seem just a little less threatening. I settled back down into Link's chest and inhaled, smelling his fresh scent. His fingers lightly played with my hair. Then he squeezed my shoulder, sitting up a little bit.

"Hey…do you have stuff to bake chocolate chip cookies?"

I sat up and looked at him, smiling.

"Let's get to work," I nodded. He even knew how to turn a dreary, scary, wet night into something fun.

* * *

**A/N: First note of business: I submitted the wrong version of chapter 14 last time, but the only difference was the scene with the nurse. So feel free to have a look at it now. However, this one is the same only Zelda's thoughts obviously. So there's that, my bad. Second of all, sorry I just now got this out, my editor took a really long time which brings me to thing number three: this chapter may have few minor grammatical errors because it was done in a hurry and my programming wasn't encrypted when I transferred stuff back and forth so a few edits or little things messed up here and there. It's really annoying. With school back, some of my writing is done on my school Macbook and some is done on my stuff at home so it's just real confusing. But other than all of that I am proud to announce that I have already started chapter 16 which is half the battle right? And I suggest that you all tune in for that because things get much more interesting. I know a lot of you have been patient, and I can't tell you how much I appreciate that. Your patience will soon be rewarded though, I assure you. So thank you so much for your continued support and I hope you all enjoy this. Feel free to review, whether it be good or bad, I'm open to any constructive criticism, and also feel free to follow or favorite. Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16: Storms are Coming (Link)

Chapter 16: Storms are Coming

-Link-

_BOOM_

My eyes shoot open and I sit straight up in my bed. I feel the windows shake to my left and hear the rain pelting the window. That must have been one close lightning strike.

"Geez," I shake my head, causing my hair to fly around my eyes and try to slow my heart rate down. No less than a minute later, I hear a knock on my door.

"Yeah?" I call, wondering if it was Zelda for some reason.

The door opens and Komali stumbles in, blurry eyed.

"Woke you too?"

"Yeah," he rubs his eyes.

"Must be a crazy storm," I say, getting out of bed and looking out the window. The wind is howling and the rain slams against the glass.

"It is. We got caught in some of it on the way home from the meet last night," Komali tells me, sitting in my chair. I sit on my bed with my head in my hands, trying to wake up.

"Was it really bad?" I ask.

"We pulled over at a gas station to let it pass. Must be from all the weather changes going on, with it getting colder and everything."

"You're probably right."

"Any word on Agitha or Zelda?" He asks, standing up and pausing at the door, his baggy sweat pants nearly falling off.

"I tucked Zelda in. She didn't want any medicine so I'm not really sure how she slept, I haven't heard from her or anything. I checked on Agitha on my way back and she fell asleep just while I was talking to her so I'm assuming she's still asleep too. I doubt she will go to class in the morning or the cafe. She doesn't need to anyway. She only started feeling a little better after she slept," I inform.

"You tucked Zelda into bed? What did you do, kiss her on the forehead good night?" Komali laughs.

"Did you even hear anything else I said?"

"Oh my goddess you did, didn't you?" He says more seriously.

"What?" I ask, not willing to admit it.

"Dear Farore, you really kissed her on the forehead good night."

"What's the big deal?!" I nearly yell at him. "It's just a kiss on the _forehead_!"

"Right now, anyway!" Komali laughs.

"Go back to bed you Hrok," I tease, pointing at the door.

Komali snickers and shuts the door behind him. I smile as I situate myself in my bed, recalling the moment I did kiss Zelda's little forehead. After we made cookies we just talked and watched an episode of _Knight__'__s Academy_, some drama series based hundreds of years ago where all these kids go to this school to become knights. It's interesting enough and Zelda seemed to like it. It was honestly the most relaxing evening I've had in a while. We never ran out of things to talk about. She asked me about my childhood, which was interesting because it's something I haven't ever discussed in depth with anyone.. Komali and I had similar backgrounds, so we never really discussed it much at all because we seemed to already understand everything. But Zelda was fascinated.

She began to yawn and slowly got more and more tired. I felt my eyelids get heavy and knew it would be time for me to leave soon. We both fell asleep on her couch, her head resting gently on my shoulder, although we must have slid during our nap because I woke up against the arm rest and with Zelda's feet in my kidney. I hated to wake her up but I couldn't leave her in the contorted position she was in because there was no way she wouldn't have a killer crick in her neck tomorrow.

Zelda got up and brushed her teeth (needing me to squeeze the toothpaste out for her) while I picked up her kitchen. When she was done she immediately climbed into her bed. All I did was walk over to her bed and grab her non-injured hand, telling her to sleep well. I left my cell phone in her room so she could call Komali if she needed anything during the night.

I turned to head for the door but she held on tight to my hand, stopping me. It pulled me backward, causing me to land right into her embrace. Her head fit perfectly in my chest. She whispered "Thank you" into my shirt. I hugged her back and told her she was welcome. Then, she adorably lifted her chin up with a tired grin. And, simply because I wanted to, I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She seemed a little stunned at first, but then again she didn't. She just smiled. I think she was too tired to really comprehend a lot though. I turned off her light as she laid down and got comfortable, still holding onto my hand. I looked down at her with a smile on my face still. I wished that I could crawl in her bed and lie next to her, in the most innocent sense of the phrase. She seemed so comfortable in the warm glow of her lamp on her nightstand. Her bandaged hand sat on a pillow out to the side by her head.

"Goodnight, Princess," I whispered to her, thinking she was already fast asleep.

"Goodnight, Hero," she mumbled back.

I wriggled my hand out of her grasp, gently squeezed her shoulder, then turned off her light and left.

When I got back last night, Komali was just arriving to his dorm. I stumbled out of the elevator just as he was about to walk in his room. He looked at me, one eyebrow raised in confusion.

"How was the meet?" I asked sleepily.

"Where have you been?" He ignored the question.

"Zelda's." I didn't explain any further, just to mess with him. I knew his mind would nearly explode, seeing me come up with messed up hair, tired, and extremely late from, that's right, Zelda's.

Komali started at me wide eyed and shocked.

"Uhh. Doing what over there, exactly?"

"I had to help her out," I shrugged, continuing my bit.

"With what?!" Komali was clearly starting to freak out.

"She broke her hand. She needed my help, she couldn't do some things with only one."

"I see…," Komali nodded, eyeing me like a fragile, confused, mentally unstable human.

"Wellp, I'm tired. See you tomorrow?" I said, looking up and finally making eye contact with him. I had to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah. We'll talk later," he agreed.

"A-ight," I threw up a casual wave and walked in my room.

_Knock knock knock_

I sit up, wondering who that could be now. Before I can question, a crack in the door is made. I see the silhouette of a thin body, a girl's body, and long hair hanging down her back. I immediately know who it is.

I'm shocked at this sudden turn of events and wait to see what happens. I don't say anything because I'm not really sure if I'm dreaming or if this is real life. And if it is, what in the name of Hylia is going on?

Zelda sticks her hand out to feel for my bed. She finds it, her little hand patting all around. Then she surprises me again. She crawls onto my bed and curls up at the bottom by my feet, like a cat. I can feel her body slightly trembling as she lays there. She doesn't speak. She doesn't even move after that.

"Z-Zelda?" I whisper in the dark.

"Mmm?" I hear her little voice answer back.

"What the heck are you doing?" I whisper back, in a slightly harsh tone, I'll admit.

"I'm scared," she replies. I feel a twinge of guilt.

"Of what?" I ask, a little softer.

"Storms."

"So you came all the way here?"

"Yes," she answers.

That's it? Yes? No explanation? No reasoning, no attempt to tell me how scared she was or anything?

Exactly. Because that's just Zelda. She answers what I ask. Because she doesn't realize I need to know anymore. I asked her why: because she's scared. I asked her if she came all the way here: yes. And I guess that's all I need to know anyway.

"Zelda?"

"What?"

"Why are you trembling?"

"I'm scared."

"Then come here," I say, pulling her arm up to me. She obeys (for once) and crawls up next to me. I hug her for a minute, stroking her hair with my fingers. She stops trembling and lays her head down on one of my pillows. I squeeze her shoulder and gently slide out of bed, trying to avoid moving her. I grab the other pillow, walk around to Zelda's side of the bed, and drop it on the ground. I get a blanket that I had sitting in my chair and lye down on the ground, covering up with it. I realize it's just Zelda and all, but _it__'__s_ _Zelda and all_ so I don't dare sleep in the same bed with her. Skyloft forbid Hylia strike me down for taking advantage of a scared girl by lying with her body next to mine all night. Not that it isn't tempting.

I look up and all I can see is her hair draped over the side of the bed. I wonder about her mind and why it told her to come here. And I know that I'll never know.

My eyes flutter open and all I can see is brown. Something lays across my face but I can't make out what it is. I feel it with my hand. It's hair. But it's much too soft to be my own hair. Why does this feel so familiar?

My eyes open wider and I realize that's because it's not my hair. It's Zelda's hair.

I sigh. She must've moved down here during the night. I lean up and see Zelda lying next to me, wrapped up in her blanket like a giant burrito. I can't even make out where her arms are.

"Zelda?" I whisper, not really wanting to wake her up. "Zeldaaaa," I shake.

"Mm," she groans.

"Come on, dork," I nudge. "We've gotta get ready for class."

"No," she mumbles.

"Yes. It's morning. I know it's dark out from the clouds but—,"

"No it isn't," she interrupts.

"Zel, yes it is, I'm looking out the window—,"

"Morning will never come again," she says in her classic monotone.

"Don't say creepy things, come on," I say, stepping over her and bending down to pick up an end of her blanket. I pull it toward me, causing her to roll furiously across the floor. I underestimated how little she weighed because I really sent her flying. I tried to suppress a laugh, but my smile still escaped.

"My… burrito," she mumbled as she realized I destroyed her cocoon.

"I had to," I say.

"How could you…," she stares at me, her messy hair cascading all over and in front of her face.

I can't help but smile at her.

"I'm sorryyyy," I drew out, "but we better hurry because we have to go all the way back to your dorm and you have to get ready which could take until next year," I tease her.

Zelda sighs and scratches her head, the same way I do after I've laid down for a long time.

"Fine," she agrees.

I brush my teeth and throw on my uniform while Zelda waits outside. When I emerge from my dorm, I see her standing in her same sweats and t-shirt from yesterday, holding her bandaged hand. I want to ask her a thousand questions: Why she is so afraid of storms? Why did she come to my dorm when she was scared? Why she was even at Blair Cavington in the first place?Was shereally that naive about the connotations of being in a guy's room at night? Although I was certain I knew the answer to the last question on the list (no).

But instead of asking her any of those things, I just gesture to her hand.

"How's the hand?" I ask.

"It's feeling better this morning. It was hard getting comfortable to sleep though."

"I can imagine. Think you can make it throughout the day without being able to type or anything?"

"I can have someone send me notes, I think," she assures me.

When we reach her dorm, she brushes her teeth and (finally) combs her hair. When she's done, we decide to tackle the job of getting her uniform on. I get her t-shirt off and try not to look at her for too long. She's still pretty tired so I assume she's not as aware of the situation as she was yesterday because she doesn't fight me as much.

I get the blouse to her uniform and she puts her arms through it. I move in front of her to button it up. I start at the bottom button and make my way up. I try hard not to look or feel or pay attention as my hands glide up her waist and eventually to her chest. I mean shirt. I leave the very last one, the one closest to her neck, undone.

"Alright, you can get your skirt on," I say as I untie the drawstring on her sweats.

"Okay," she agrees, going into the bathroom and closing the door. I let out a massive sigh after she does. Was I holding my breath the whole time?

She comes out with her skirt fully in tact.

"Now the socks," I say as she sits down on a barstool. I put one on her foot and then move to the next one. Her leg stays extended out to me, like I'm not done.

"What?" I ask.

"I like them pulled up high," she corrects me.

"Well excuuuuuse me, Princess," I say sarcastically as I yank her sock up to her knee. "Is that better?"

"Yes," she smiles. I stand up and observe her for a moment, declaring she is indeed ready now.

"Didn't take nearly as long as I expected," I confess.

"So you really didn't have to wake me up," she says.

"No, I did. And hey, when did you move to the floor?" I ask.

"In the middle of the night. About ten minutes after you moved down there."

"Why's that?" I ask, purely out of curiosity.

"I was cold. And I wanted to be close to you," she admits. I'm floored by her honesty, not that I minded.

"I see," I reply, because there was nothing else for me to say, only things left for me to admit. Such as the fact that I didn't mind.

"Did it bother you?"

She's psychic.

"No," I say, truthfully.

"Good."

I don't stop myself from asking. I've refrained from asking for too long. I've stood by and allowed her to just be her for weeks now. I've watched her and wondered and waited to know for so long. I believed I'd never find out, and maybe I won't now. But I have to ask.

"Zelda," I say, catching her attention.

"Hm?"

"What happened?"

"When?" She asks.

"What happened when you came to my room last night? Why did you?"

"I told you, I was scared."

I don't stop myself from asking the next question either.

"What happened that would make you so afraid of storms that you came all the way to my room to avoid being alone?"

Zelda looks at me, shocked for a moment that I would even ask.

"No," she answers.

"What?"

"No. I'm not telling you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Zelda, I'm your friend. I've been with you every single day for…however long you've been here now. And every time something happens all you do is stare out a window or talk about how you have been so sad or something. And every time I'm left in the dark about you and about what really happened."

"As you should be," she answers.

"What? Why?"

"Because it doesn't concern you!" She spits back at me.

"But it's _my_ concern! _You__'__re_ my concern; you're my friend!"

"If I tell you, you'll just see me as some poor, pitiful little girl that got robbed of a childhood because of her parents! You won't just see me as Zelda anymore."

"That's already how I see you. It's how everyone sees you, because you just won't tell us anything! I don't even know who the real Zelda is. You just keep everything all bottled up and everyone wondering about you and your past, never knowing how to console you. All we can _do_ is feel bad for you! No one knows how to help you so we are all just left feeling sorry for you! Do you know how frustrating that is?"

The words pour out of my mouth before I can stop them. Zelda launches back before I can further explain myself.

"Frustrating? What's that supposed to mean? You think I keep everything bottled up inside because it feels _good_?"

"If it doesn't you would have said something by now! Everyone feeling sorry for you must help a little! You always keep that pity card face up in plain view behind your defenses, leaving me and everyone else around you unable to help you!" I yell back.

"Pity card?! How can I have a pity card when I don't even tell anyone anything?!"

"Because you don't tell anyone anything! You just leave us feeling sorry for you! If you really didn't play a pity card, you'd share or get over whatever happened! Sometimes you have to face the past, Zelda! And guess what, sometimes it's ugly. Sometimes it's tragic but you have to _swallow it and deal with it_! If you didn't feel sorry for yourself and you didn't expect others to, you'd never give any inclination anything happened! You wouldn't sink into these depths of sorrow and pain. If you were really strong, no one would know! For Din's sake, Zelda, why can't you let yourself just _feel_ something!" My voice starts to crack from yelling. Why am I lashing out at her like this?

Maybe it's because it's not true only for her. I did that. And no one ever knew.

Zelda's face changes from hurt to enraged.

"You want to tell me how to _feel_ something? I've watched you paint and draw and create by feeling nothing! All you know how to do is to do what people expect of you! You live in your own little 'gifted' world when in reality, you're just like everyone here! You shove your emotions down and forget about it to label yourself as strong when in reality, you can't face anything in front you! You cower behind what you label as strength or individuality, when, in reality, it's fear. You fear what you really are. You want to be strong? Then why don't you paint for YOU?! Do something for YOU, not just because it's what pleases people and teachers! Don't tell me how to feel something, Link."

Zelda's voice starts to shake and her eyes water. I feel my own throat close and I struggle to hold back a cry of realization, because she is right. Why do I want her to tell me? Why do I want her to confide in me? Why do I want to console her?

Because I want her to need to. I want her to need me. I want her to admit she is weak so she will need someone to lean on. I want her to lean on me and need me and need to be with me. Because I can't stand the thought of her making it on her own. If she continues on her own in her own lonely world, she may never let me in. And I don't want to be shut out forever.

"Just admit it," I say, finally lowering my voice to a more normal level.

"Admit what to you, Link?" Zelda says in frustration. I take a step toward her.

"Admit that you're weak."

"Stop saying that to me," she says through tears. It kills me. But I have to hear her say it.

"Admit it to me!" I shout again.

"What good will it do you?!" She throws her hand at her side.

_"__Admit that you need someone! _Admit that you need me! Admit that you can't do everything on your own and that you're not everything you pretend! Be real with me for one moment and stop this madness! Admit that you need me and that you can't continue this vicious way of life on your own! Let someone be there for you, Zelda, please!"

"_No!_" She yells back at the stop of her lungs. "Because the minute I do, I've caved!"

"Where is the fault in that?!" I ask, stepping closer to her. She takes a giant step toward me, screaming in my face.

"Because what happens when I don't have you anymore, Link? What do I do then, knowing, 'Hey guess what? I did need someone after all! Too bad he's gone now! Looks like I'm back to square one, convincing myself I can just live alone and not depend on other people for contentment!' I can't admit it to you because I can't admit that to myself because once I do then I'll be stuck with the realization in the future that yes, I do need someone. I do need you. Of course I need you! And I'm an idiot for allowing myself t—," Zelda stops her sentence short because of she's about to cry. She inhales and tries to explain.

"The only people I loved and had to love me left me, Link. They're gone. I don't want to go through that again," she says through her cracked voice and tears.

"You don't have to worry about that. That doesn't mean anyone you come to love will leave you!" I grab her arms and make her look at me. "You've got to understand that! You can't go through life thinking that just because one thing happened, it will happen again!"

"And on the off chance that it does I just have to go through all of that heartache of getting over it again?"

"You can't avoid loving people and letting them into your life, Zelda! You might be one hell of a control freak but you can't control yourself that much, trust me! No one gets to decide who they love!"

Zelda stops crying and goes back to being enraged.

"I've been doing it for _years_ and you can stand around and watch me do it again! Don't underestimate me, Link!"

She screams the sentence right in my face. I've been yelling in hers. We both stop and look at each other. I look at her eyes, bright and alive with passion and rage and emotion. My gaze moves to her lips, slightly parted as she breathes heavily. She stares at me, and lowers her eyes to my lips as well. She looks back up at me, screaming both a question and an answer through her trademark stare.

I reach my arm out, grabbing her waist and pulling her as close to me as possible, closing the remaining space between us. In a last second, I look in her eyes for any hint of reservation, anything that tells me not to do it. Instead, she wraps her arms around my shoulders. We both lean in, and my lips land right on top of hers.

Immediately I feel the surge of happiness and hunger race through me. Her lips are perfect, soft, and fit together with mine at ease. I pull back for a moment, letting my lips graze across hers. I wait and see if she says anything. Instead, she leans in again, and I follow suit. Every fiber of my being is screaming for more of her: her lips, her skin, her face. My hand holds both her jaw and her hair that's caught between my fingers. My other hand slides from her waist to her back then to the other side of her waist, all the while my lips moving in a perfect rhythm with hers. Her kisses become slower and fewer in between. I lean back, giving her space. Her eyes lock onto mine for a moment.

We really just did that.

"I'm not going anywhere," I whisper to her.

"Good. Neither am I," she replies, both of us breathing heavily from both surprise and excitement.

Zelda clears her throat and takes a step back.

"I'm…sorry for what I said. I didn't really mean it. I didn't mean to yell at you either I just… I don't know. It's a sore subject," she says calmly.

"I'm sorry for everything I said. I don't have to know about your past to know you. I know you, Zelda. I just wanted to know you more, I guess. But that doesn't mean you should have to tell me about everything that happened. You should only tell that when you're willing to," I reply.

"Like when I can turn around and face it?" She asks.

"When you're ready to turn around and face it," I correct her.

Her tears return but never escape.

"Okay," she smiles through her watery eyes. I lean down and kiss her forehead.

"Link," she stops me with her hand on my arm. I face her. "When I'm ready, I want you to be the one to know."

"I'd be honored," I reply, smiling down at her.

She sniffs once and grabs her bag.

"We're gonna be late for class," she remarks, back to her usual self.

"I'm gonna get in trouble," I say.

"Why's that?"

"If that nurse finds out I 'abused my pass' you and I are both gonna need care takers," I wink at her.

Zelda laughs a nervous laugh, and her cheeks actually slightly get red for the first time since I've known her.

"Heh, whoops," she shrugs, causing me to laugh at her. I grab the door, gesture for her to lead the way, and we both walk out.

The walk to class is the same as every morning. Komali greets us and we head off.

"I was so tired I slept in and didn't eat breakfast. I wish Agitha would be better soon. I need her for food," Komali jokes. Obviously he wants her to get better for her own well being. Right?

"I didn't eat either," Zelda says, putting her hand to her stomach.

"Oh yeah. That's not good, you need more food," I say, nudging her.

"What do you mean?!" She asks.

"You can practically see your ribs, Zelda! Clearly that's a sign that—,"

"Ahem," Komali interjects, staring hard at both Zelda and me. "Just how close did you two get while I was gone over the weekend?" He asks, analyzing both of us.

"We had to be very close," Zelda says in her monotone. I shoot my head to her, knowing what Komali will think.

"Ahem! Zelda," I say, trying to make her explain what she means. "Remember that time I told you to use things in the correct context so people know what you mean?"

"Link had to help me," she corrects.

"I see," Komali says skeptically.

"Because of her hand," I finish. "I didn't…you know, see anything or—,"

"Link knows that my ribs stick out because he's seen me shirtless."

"_Zelda!_" I shout at her, covering her mouth with my hand.

"Komali, she's clearly doing this to mess with me," I explain to him as he cracks a smile.

"Clearly it's working," he replies.

"Next subject." I say, rolling my eyes. This has gotten way out of hand.

Soon Zelda parts ways with Komali and I as she ventures off to her first hour: Organic Chemistry. Komali and I make our way to class on the other side of campus. I turn and steal one last glance at her as she walks off.

_I__'__ve kissed her. And she kissed me back._

"Sounds like you had an interesting weekend," he says in a low tone, breaking me out of my stupor.

"Oh, shut up. You know nothing happened. She hurt her hand and she needed help doing some things. I would've had Agitha do it but she was so sick. Besides, you know Zelda. You know how she is."

"Yeah, you're right. It was nice of you to help her. Although, I'm sure you really didn't mind," he smirks.

"As a matter of fact, no, I didn't."

"…Did you really see her shirtless?" He asks, eyebrows raised.

"Against my will, yes. I didn't intentionally help her out of it, she was having a conniption trying to get it off of her and she fell in the floor in the process of doing so. There was really no choice," I explained. "Besides, I just looked up. A shirtless girl isn't the same when she's mad and injured and won't listen to a word she's told."

"Maybe…," he (sort of) agrees.

"Stop thinking about it," I quickly say.

"Alright. So, speaking of her, what are your thoughts as of late?" Komali asks.

"Thoughts pertaining to what? Her?" I stall.

"Yeah. Her. You obviously like her, you have since the day you saw her. Are you ever going to take it any further?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, wondering if I should tell him about this morning or not.

"You know what I mean, stop stalling. Are you ever going to ask her out?"

"Uhh," I scratch the back of my head. "Yeah, I guess."

"What the heck, Link?"

"What?!" I say, trying to focus.

"What's going on?" He says, agitated.

"I—I don't—," I stammer.

Komali stops walking and stares at me. He looks at my face for a minute. My eyes shift and then he starts to crack a smile.

"You kissed her didn't you?"

"Huh?"

"Knew it." He nods, and starts walking again.

"How did you just know that?"

"It wasn't that hard, geez. Besides, everyone knew it would happen eventually. When was it anyway?" He asks, curiously with a grin on his face.

I proceed to tell Komali of the events this morning leading up to me kissing Zelda, which I was surprised he couldn't hear since we were yelling. He says it was because he was so asleep he never heard anything. The power of Melatonin.

"Only question now is," Komali says after I'm finished, "what do you plan to do about it?"

I thought about the question. It's something I don't really know. Since I kissed her, I changed the game. But I wanted to. I wanted to change it. But, now that I finally have flown out of that endless Like Her From a Distance, Don't Ruin It" circle, what do I do?

"I don't really know," I confess.

"Well do you want to date her?" Komali asks.

"Yes."

"Then date her!" He slaps me on the back.

"What if…what if it doesn't work out?" I ask.

"Like between the two of you? What if you end up breaking up?" He clarifies.

"Yeah. I don't want to mess up the great way things are now. We all have our routines, our structure. We have our circle, you, me, Agitha, and Zelda. I don't want to wreck it. On the off chance things go wrong with Zelda, what if we can't hang out anymore? What if that messes things up with her and Agitha being friends, or her and you for that matter? Agitha needs her, she needs a girl influence. They get along so great, it makes me smile every time I see them together. I can't bear the thought of causing all of that to end. I don't want awkwardness. I like the way things are now, I like her being around. What if me being any other Link besides the Link I am to her runs her off? What if we don't work out? I've held her so high, thought her so perfect, I can't find anything wrong with her, and frankly, I don't want to! I don't want to risk that but…at the same time, I don't want to just keep being the way I am, forever pining to be closer to her. I know it sounds pessimist, but we can't guarantee that things would work out in the end. So, I'm stuck here. Forever _wishing_ for things to be different, so I can just keep things the same."

Komali thinks for a moment when I'm done, processing my rant. That's another thing about Komali. He listens so intently. And he thinks forever because he'd rather give you his true opinion than just say something to fill the void where he's supposed to insert his thoughts.

"So you're saying, the higher you hold something, the further it has to fall."

"Correct," I nod.

"And Zelda is this person you've held so high," he adds.

"Right."

"Well, Link, there are two ways to go about this."

"It's taken me from the day I met her to only come up with a handful of issues and it takes you about thirty seconds to think of two solutions. But okay, go ahead."

"I said 'ways to go about,' not 'solutions,' so don't get your hopes up. But I guess you just wait and see which Zelda you can live with forever," he says.

"What do you mean?" I mentioned two different me's, not Zelda's.

"If you aren't meant to be with her, then leave things the way they are. If you can handle knowing her as one of your best friends for the rest of your life, only knowing her how you know her now, then do so. If you can keep the 'I wonder's' out, then feel free to leave it alone, untouched."

"But if I can't?" I push, thinking about this morning.

"Then go for it," he concludes, as if that's simple.

"That takes a lot of courage."

"So does kissing her," he looks at me. "But you better analyze just how worried you are about 'risking it,' because apparently you weren't that worried when you kissed her. Obviously you feel more strongly for her than even you know, because if you were scared, you wouldn't have done it. You had enough courage to do that, so you might have enough courage to risk changing things."

I sigh. Everything he says makes sense.

"But I can tell you one thing," Komali adds as we near our classrooms, "you can't go through life wondering what if."

I nod in acknowledgment. He's right. I just have to decide what's more important: peace, or passion.

"And now I'm gonna leave you with all of that mind twisting information and go about my day in school," he laughed as we stopped outside the rooms.

"Yeah, really," I sigh.

"Hey, you'll figure it out. It's alright. Good thing is, you've got time. Nobody's going anywhere, so just wait and see what happens. Don't make a move until you're sure. Until then, enjoy what you have," he shrugs.

"You're right. I will. Thank you," I say, shaking his hand.

"What are friends for?" He flashes his classic grin that girls swoon over. "Before I forget to ask though," he says before I walk into class, "how was it?" He smirks.

"11 out of 10," I shake my head with a grin, wondering how on earth she was so good at kissing.

"Holy mother of Farore, you've been bitten." Komali shakes his head, tosses a backward wave at me, then heads into class.

The rest of the day goes by in a haze as I think about Zelda. I think about what happened, replaying the scene over and over in my head. And each time, all I can think is, "Wow."

I've thought about it enough to make myself nervous for my writing class. Now what happens when I see her?

I'll find out soon because there she is.

She's staring at something in the distance, or perhaps she's thinking.

"Zelda!" I call to her through crossing students.

Zelda spins around, her hair in a shimmering arc behind her. She sees me and smiles a genuine grin.

"Hey, Link. How was your morning so far?" She seems completely normal. Happy, even. I jog up next to her and we both start off to class.

"You know, typical. And yours?" I ask in return.

"Typical as well," she shrugs.

"I usually don't run into you here," I say, wondering why Zelda had been standing here in the first place, when usually I don't run into her until right before class in the Language Arts building.

"I got out of class a little earlier than usual," she says without even looking at me as we walk.

"Oh. Well, how was Complex Analysis today?"

"Complex," she smiles.

"Nothing is complex for you, Zelda," I shake my head, thinking.

"Except art," she answers.

I look down at her and smile. She smiles back. We look at each other as if nothing happened.

When we get to class and Zelda sits by me. She has me send any notes we take to her so that she isn't behind. Like that would really be an issue.

Zelda and I skip lunch and go see Agitha, who is much brighter today than yesterday. She is quickly recovering.

The rest of the day goes on as usual. After school, Zelda and Komali and I go to the cafeteria for lunch, which is not as exciting after being spoiled by Agitha.

Komali leaves in order to give Zelda and me some time alone, I suppose, in case I intend to talk things out with her, which, I kind of don't. I don't know why either.

"Did you paint today?" Zelda asks after he leaves. I quickly study her for any trace of awkwardness in her tone. Instead, she seems normal. Her question is genuine.

"I did a little, yeah. Mostly played around with my camera. You got me thinking I need to start taking some more pictures," I wink at her.

"Did I inspire you then?" She asks, her eyes sparkling.

"You could definitely say that," I say, looking down at her intently.

"Good," she smiles her adorable crooked smile.

"How do you get inspired to work the way you do, Zelda?" I never thought about the fact that maybe a genius needs inspiration every once in a while.

"I watch you," she answers. I laugh sheepishly at her response, taken aback.

"I didn't know I could provide such a service," I say as I pick up her bag hold it out while she slips her arm through.

"You can," she confirms.

We walk out of the cafeteria and I ask Zelda what she has planned for the rest of the day.

"I think I'm going to swing by Agitha's and help her with anything I can do. Want to come?" She asks.

Of course. She is going to help Agitha when she's the one with an injured hand.

"Yeah, I'll go with you for a little bit."

Zelda and I head out and make our way to Agitha's.

Agitha is more bright and alert than I've seen her in the last few days. She greets us and I walk in her dorm to the smell of scones.

"Agitha, what the heck," I say as I look to her kitchen.

"I couldn't help myself! I only made a few. It wasn't like it was hard, they only take half an hour!" She quickly defends herself.

"Alright, fine," I say as I pick her up and swing her around. "But you have got to take it easy, little prodigy!" Agitha laughs as I spin her before throwing her onto her bed sitting on her.

"Get off of me-he-he-he," she laughs.

"Nope, I'm staying here because this seems to be the only way to keep you still!"

"I'll stay still I promise!" She giggles.

"Promise?!" I shout to her jokingly.

"Yes!" She screams back.

Zelda laughs while watching us.

I ruffle Agitha's hair and then walk over by Zelda, instinctively.

"Agitha, Link and I came to see if you needed help doing anything before going back to school tomorrow."

"Hmm, I don't think so, really. Except maybe some laundry. But that's all, and I can finish that later if need be," she informs us.

"Nonsense, I can help you," Zelda offers.

"But don't worry about that right now. First, what I really need help with are these scones," she grins.

"Now we're talking," I rub my hands together as Agitha and Zelda both roll their eyes at me.

After Zelda and I eat a scone, Zelda decides to help Agitha with some laundry, which Agitha refused to let me help with since I was a boy.

"You go ahead and do your homework, Link. Zelda and I can take it from here. I know you like to get ahead on Mondays. Tomorrow is a painting day for you, and you should stay ahead!" Agitha suggests. She's right though.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can help you with before I go? Any homework?"

"I've got her," Agitha gestures to Zelda, who naturally has her head in one of Agitha's chemistry books that had been sitting on her table.

She looks up, eyes wide.

"Huh?" She must've noticed we mentioned her.

"Nothing," I wave off. Zelda goes back to reading.

Agitha smirks and shrugs her shoulders.

"Yeah I doubt you'd want my help over hers anyway," I raise an eyebrow.

"Dear, sweet, Link," Agitha says as she opens the door, "if you weren't smart, you wouldn't be at Blair Cavington. It's not that I choose her brain over yours, it's that I choose her gender over yours. Plus, we're study buddies!"

Zelda's head shoots up upon hearing the phrase (again, like a dog), as she and Agitha simultaneously snap their thumbs and then point at each other with their index fingers making that _click_ sound out of the sides of their mouths.

"Oh my goddess you have a handshake," I say, dumbfounded by the two of them.

"Yep. And that's how we make good grades," they do the handshake again.

"Wait, how do you just know when to do it?"

"It's a secret!" Agitha shouts as the space in the door gets smaller.

"No it isn't, you just did it right in front of me!"

"Don't desecrate it!"

"I'm not desecrating anything, you're the one desecrating it!"

"Don't poke the bear! You're poking the bear. You're poking it!"

"That's not even—!" The door shuts, cutting off my sentence.

I sigh and then head turn around to go to my room. As I'm walking down the hallway, I hear a door open. I ignore it, thinking it could be any number of girls coming out of their rooms.

"Link!"

I turn around Zelda's head sticking out the door, her hair falling sideways as she stands horizontal to the ground.

"Yeah?"

"Your phone," she says.

Oh yeah. I promised Zelda earlier today I'd leave her with my phone incase she needed anything in the night. That way she could call Komali and he or I could help her, or now she could probably call Agitha, considering she was better.

"Oh, sorry," I said, turning around and digging in my pocket to hand Zelda my phone.

I walked back and handed it to her.

I look at her, briefly. I quickly scan her eyes for any remnants of her thoughts inside. I only got feedback, considering she was scanning mine as well. Her eyes hold so much in them, yet I can't make out any of it. Right now, all I see is mystery. Maybe that's what she wants me to see.

"Thank you," she says, reaching for it with both hands. They entrap mine as she slides the phone out from them.

"No, thank you, Zelda." I wink at her, and she smiles her mischievous, extremely attractive smile at me.

"See you tomorrow?" Back to her normal self. Just like that.

"Bright and early," I smile back at her.

"Good night, Link," she says as she closes the door. My hand still hangs on to one of hers.

"Good night, Zelda," I say as I step backward. Her hand slips out of mine. She flashes one last captivating smile at me, then shuts the door.

When I get home, I pull out some photography and history of art books and get to work.

Business as usual.

But the entire time, she's never left my head.

Night rolls around and I get ready for bed. Komali has made himself scarce, I assume because he is giving me space in order to sort out my feelings for Zelda and what I intend to do with them.

Because I'm in love with her.

I've fallen in love with her. I was right when I told her a people can't control who they love. It just happens.

I have that feeling you get right before jumping into freezing cold water. You stand on the edge and look over it, wondering if you should just turn around and climb down. But you're a coward if you do that. So instead you just stand there, also knowing you're an idiot for climbing up in the first place. You stand there, scared to go. But then, you just do. You know it isn't smart. But you do it anyway. You bend at the knees, gain all of your strength, and you jump.

There's no way to jump slowly. You can't lightly jump. You can't fall slowly. You just jump and you just fall.

That's what I just did. And now, I'm in that slight phase in between. The one when you're flying through the air at monuments speed, yet time around you stops. It's only for a second, but you feel that weightlessness as you fall, thinking about how cold it's gonna be when you hit the water. But I don't care.

A loud clap of thunder breaks the silence in my room. Oh boy. Zelda won't like that. But she should be alright, I think. Surely she's gotten used to the rain around here by now.

With the sound of the rain pattering on my window, I draw my shades and climb into bed, images of Zelda still swirling through my mind as I sleep.

I wake up to the sound of rain, still, but no Zelda. She must have made it through the night alright.

Zelda.

We kissed.

That was real.

I put on my shirt, smiling as I remember the scene.

I run over to Komali's room to see if he's received a text from her.

"Nah, I haven't. Why?" He answers.

"She hurt her hand, remember? She might need help. I better run over and check on her, I'm kind of worried she hasn't texted you or anything."

"Are you sure? Maybe she's just getting ready for school," Komali suggests.

"Yeah but she might need help doing so," I say again.

"But wouldn't she call you if she needed help?"

"No, she's terrified of becoming a bother," I say through the hall as I grab my rain jacket from my room.

"I'm sure she'd call you if there was anything serious!" Komali shouts back.

I step out of my room and shut the door behind my, zipping up my jacket.

"No, this girl is nuts. She's excessively hard headed," I say, turning around to leave.

"Gee, how familiar!" Komali says behind me.

"I'll see you in first hour!" I wave back to him as I shut the door.

"Link," Komali stops me. I turn around and look at him. He's waiting for a response.

"Yeah. I'm in love with her."

"Run, boy," he says through his shining white grin.

I finally make it to Zelda's. I practically ran the whole way here. I knock on the door, but don't get an answer.

"Zelda?" I call, letting her know it's me.

Still no answer. Where was she? If she's in her room, her door is most likely unlocked.

I knock again but she still doesn't come. I'm definitely not one for waking in a girl's room. Close friends or not, I can't just do that. I'm not _her_. She just walks in without thinking twice about it, but she also hasn't been taught any different. I, however, will be a freak if I just waltz into a girl's room.

I knock even harder and yell through the door.

"Zelda, I'm coming in if you don't answer."

No answer. What if she fell and hit her head or something? Or what if she's stuck rolling around in the floor nearly suffocating herself with her shirt?

Before I can stop myself, I open the door.

"Zelda?" I stick my head in. I look around and don't see her at first. Where would she have gone? Could she have gone to check on Agitha?

Then I hear it. I hear a groan/scream/cry coming from the other side of the room. My eyes shoot over to see a giant lump under her covers.

"Zelda!" I cry, shutting the door and running over to her. Is she having a nightmare or something?

The rain is pounding against her window, and the wind howls outside. Thunder continuously rolls, creating ominous background noise that I nearly have to yell over.

I throw the covers off, expecting to find her asleep, yelling in her unconscious stupor.

Instead, I find her fully awake, tears streaming down her face, lip bloodied from something, hair sticking to her from sweat. Her cheeks are flushed and wet with tears. She sees me and only continues to cry, shakily making some scared whimper.

"Zelda! Zelda, what's wrong?!" I cry, pulling her covers back further so I can get to her.

"M-mmake it stop!" She cries.

"Make what stop?" I ask her, terrified. I've never seen her like this.

"Goddess, please make it stop!" She puts her hands to her ears and continues to sob.

"Zelda, calm down," I try to tell her. She stays in her bed, lying in fetal position.

"Why can't I make it stop?!" she cries.

"Make what stop?" I ask, still confused. Whatever it is she wants stopped so bad, I'd stop it in a heartbeat if I could.

Before she can answer, lightning cracks and thunder roars through the air outside. Zelda's entire body tenses up and she smacks her palms to her ears again, pushing so hard her skull could crack. And that is my answer.

"The thunder?" I ask.

"All of it!" She cries.

"Why? What's wrong?" I try to get her to answer. She's like a post-traumatic stress patient.

She only cries in response. I can't just sit here and watch her writhe in fear. I'm not going to. It's not that I can't, I won't. Taking charge, I lean down and pick her up in my arms. She shelters her head with her arms and I realize she's hyperventilating.

"Shhh, calm down. Breathe." I sit her in my lap and rock her back and forth.

"I—I can't!" She cries.

"Stop. Get ahold of yourself. Calm down. You're safe," I say quietly to her.

"I—I'm not—they're not," she chokes out. In the back of my head, I'm filing away everything she says. They.

"Shhh," I quiet her again. "Breathe. You're okay. You're just fine. You're safe. I'm safe. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Zelda's crying continues, but she begins to catch her breath again.

"I'm not going to let anything happen," I repeat, rocking her still.

After I finally get Zelda to calm down, I help her get ready for school. The rest of the morning, she is silent. I don't dare try to make her talk. Now isn't the time to dig for information about what in the name of Nayru happened moments ago. All she mumbles is thank you. Her eyes are slightly swollen from crying so much and her cheeks are wet with tears. I brush her hair, which she seems indifferent to because she is so worn out. She's popped a blood vessel in her cheek from crying so hard.

I walk into her kitchen and pour her some cornflakes, hoping it would cheer her up. She silently makes her way into the kitchen and sits ON a barstool.

"Here," I slide the bowl to her. "You need to eat before school."

She nods her head but makes no attempt to eat anything.

"I'm not hungry," she says when I look at her.

I open my mouth to argue with her, but then stop. There's no use in it and besides, why should I make her eat when she's clearly not in the mood? I wouldn't eat if I were her either.

"Alright, don't worry." I take the bowl and pour the cornflakes out before walking over to her door and handing her her bag. I notice the cello propped up against the wall and I feel a twinge of pain.

"Here, come on," I say, putting her bag around her shoulder. "We've got to get to class," I calmly remind her. The rain turned into a drizzle, but I get her raincoat anyway.

I decide to go ahead and walk her to her first class, not wanting to leave her alone. Knowing her, she just wouldn't show up and then I'd lose her and not know where she was. I'm not willing to let that happen.

I rarely ever venture on the science and math part of campus. The classrooms are giant with giant screens on the walls from floor to ceiling. I still can't believe Zelda studies in here.

I look over at her. She shows no emotion on her face as she aimlessly walks to her room. We are a good 10 minutes late so no one else is in the halls. All I can hear are the click of our shoes against the floor. As we pass a window, I notice the sky is still dark and lightning is dancing to and fro in the air. Zelda stops and stares out the window for a moment. I turn around and notice her solemn expression, which scares me a little more than seeing her frightened. It's as if she doesn't even feel anything at this point.

I walk over and stand next to her, trying to see what she's staring at. I look down at her. One single tear slides down her cheek. In frustration I spin her by her shoulders and make her face me. Her eyes meet mine but this time, there's nothing behind them. I'm so used to her stares being deep and screaming, shouting a thousand words at me that I'll never be able to interpret. But not now. Now, they are shallow and silent. Nothing comes from them. My own eyes dance back and forth between hers, searching for some sign of which direction her brain went. Now I'm the one talking through my irises and she's the one that can't make sense of it.

My thumb grazes over her tear and I continue to stare at her, not saying anything. There was nothing for me to say. I can't ask what on earth happened to her, although I wondered. That didn't work yesterday either. I can't tell her it's okay. I mean it is but she clearly doesn't see that right now and I doubt some eighteen year old boy mouthing it to her in the hallway of a school would do anything to assure her it was. I can't tell her not to worry, because I don't know, maybe she should? That's the thing: I never know with her. So instead of being able to help her, I'm shut out and I wait outside.

After we keep walking we stop at what I assume to be her classroom. She peers in for a moment, not wanting to go in, I guess.

"You've gotta walk in at some point," I tell her. "Don't worry, teachers here are usually indifferent to students being late."

"Okay," she replied. It was the first word she'd said since we left her dorm. I told her it was fine but she doesn't move. I sigh and realize she wants me to walk in with her.

I open the door and let her walk in first, but I follow close behind. It's a small class, so all eyes are on me as I walk up to the professor to explain Zelda's case. I'm not sure why but I feel the need to do so. She isn't herself and I don't want anyone to expect anything out of her.

Zelda mindlessly walks to her seat and sits down. I watch her for a moment to make sure she's alright. Everyone is silent, even the professor. I turn around to face him and lower my voice considerably.

"I found Zelda in her dorm this morning, first hysterical and then in a completely catatonic state. It took me a while to coax her outside. I figured I'd drop her off here to make sure she made it okay," I inform him. He looks past me and to the class.

"Please turn to page 307 in your text books and read the introductory."

He looks to me and lowers his voice, requesting that I step outside into the hall with him. I follow him out and shut the door.

"Thank you for taking the time to bring her here, young man," he starts. "Zelda is usually a quiet and independent student, so this troubles me to hear she is having some sort of mental struggle."

Don't I know it.

"Yes sir, it bothers me too. I've never seen her like this before. I know she's different and all but this was something eerie," I confess.

"Well, it is true she's different. While Blair Cavington is a school for the different ones, she is a rarity. Her brain functions on a higher level than even the most outstanding students here. She is my brightest pupil. The reason I say this is because, due to her genius status, she might have trouble experiencing certain emotions, therefore causing her to descend into this, 'catatonic state' of which you speak."

"So you think she's having some sort of mental breakdown because she doesn't know how to deal with an emotion?"

"Correct. I wouldn't have any idea of what. The administrators here don't know much about Zelda Nohansen, besides the fact that she is exceptionally bright, and her parents were extremely hard to find in order to contact to bring her here. It was a strenuous process to get her here. But as you can see, it was well worth every bit of it. As professors, we are told about each one of our students background so as to know any information needed to help improve their life skills. However, not much is known about Zelda."

"Her parents are dead," I inform him.

The professor's eyebrows raise and his expression seems shocked.

"Really? How do you know this?" He questions.

"She's told me. Although that's the extent. I haven't even the slightest idea of where she came from. All I know is that she tends to sink into these little bits of sadness or depression, even if it's only for a few seconds. It's like she has flashbacks or something. She just zones out at any mention of something that reminds her of home, or so I assume, and then she goes back to being fine."

The professor nods his head as I speak, his face changing from shocked to concerned.

"This could explain a lot of things, such as the mental state she's in now. I'll need to inform the administrators of her trauma. I doubt they are aware. But I believe we have found the reason to her sudden…inability to function normally. Abnormal people react in abnormal ways. This is just her way of feeling it."

Her way of feeling it. Feeling what?

"Tell me, um—,"

"Link," I fill in for him.

"Link, how did you find her this morning? When you say hysterical, was she just crying or—,"

The professor's sentence is cut off by a wail cutting the air. I don't have to think twice to know who's it is.

"Like that," I reply as I turn around and throw the door open.

A group of students are huddled around Zelda as she holds her head in her hands again and rocks herself back and forth, crying and wailing like some sort of wounded animal.

"Zelda!" I yell as I rush to her. The students immediately part, forming a path that leads straight to my grieving genius.

"How-how-how," she cries.

"Zelda, Zelda, it's alright. It's okay," I say as I pull her into my lap, holding her head to my chest. The students and professor both look at the scene in shock.

Zelda starts to scream and cry harder. I've got to get her out of here.

"I should've never brought her here, I have to go," I shout over the rain picking up, as well as Zelda's crying.

I pick up Zelda in both arms, ready to race out of the room with her.

"Do you need help? Should I call someone?" One of the students yells to me.

"Link, I'll call the nurse down here to get her-,"

The professor doesn't get to finish his sentence. Zelda's screaming only picks up at the mention of calling someone. It's like her mind is registering but can't stop. Another student suggest calling the psych professor to calm her down, but Zelda only continues to scream every anyone else's' name is said. She holds on to my shirt, clutching it in her hands and pushing her head as far into my chest as it will go, kicking her legs if anyone nears us. The professor tries to coax her out of my arms but she only clings to me. Everyone needs to stop and let me take her out of here. They are only making it worse. The last thing Zelda wants is to be controlled or anyone forcing her to state what's wrong. But again, they don't know that. Only I know that.

"I have to get her out of here!" I yell, frustrated and overwhelmed with the people surrounding us. I know Zelda, they don't.

"Link, the nurse is waiting in her office, ready for her. Take Zelda down there now! I've called the Headmaster, they authorized me to send her with you." The professor shouts. I guess he was on the phone with the these people while the students were bombarding me.

I rush to the door, eager to get out.

"Are you sure you can carry her by yourself all that way? You need someone else!" Someone yells.

I frantically look at Zelda, up at the student, and back to her. My heart was pounding and my ears were ringing.

"No, no I've got her." I finally run out of the classroom.

"I've got you," I repeat to Zelda as I run out of the building with her.

"I've got you."

* * *

**A/N: And so, the real story begins.**


	17. Chapter 17: Taking Flight (Zelda)

Chapter 17: Taking Flight

_"Zelda?"_

_ "__Mamma?"_

_ "__Zelda, darling."_

_ I heard her voice, clear as day. I was back at my old home. I had on the same nightgown I wore when I was little, every night. The white silk sleeves stopped at my forearms and draped over my thighs. I walked out of my house into the field I thought I heard her calling from._

_ "__Zelda, come dear," she called, sweetly. My heart pounded and my stomach dropped._

_ "__I'm coming! Where are you?" I called as I walked out the front door I heard screech open and closed so many times in my life._

_ "__Zelda," She said again._

_ All I saw in front of me was the flat land that stretched for miles, all of it ours. All of it had been explored by me. I felt my heart twinge at the sight of it. But my mother was no where to be found. I walked around the back of the house._

_ "__Mommy?" I called, as I rounded the corner._

_ And then, I saw her. There she was. Smiling at me with her arms extended out to me._

_ "__Oh, my love," she said sweetly._

_ "__Mamma!" I ran into her arms as tears rolled down both of our faces. We embraced each other, but not long enough. For the sky forbade it. _

_ Suddenly the sunshine that casted a nearly white light around everything turned to grey. The sky clouded over with black rolling clouds. The wind picked up instantaneously. My mother__'s golden curls flew in front of her face. When she pushed them aside, I saw fret in her eyes._

_ "__What's going on?" I yelled over the thunder. _

_ "__Get inside, now!" She screamed._

_ We ran inside my house. I turned around to catch one last glimpse of the land behind me. I saw the black swirling cloud of dust dancing above the ground, taunting me. I felt as if I would throw up, watching it spin and prance in joy, knowing what was about to happen._

_ "__Mom—," I started to call before I was interrupted by the sound of a roaring train. That goddess forsaken sound._

_ The sirens started, shrieking over the noise of the grass ripping out of the ground and the howling wind._

_ I felt a hand pick me up by the waist. I was little again. I looked up to see my mother._

_ I had been here before. This had happened. Six years ago, I lived this exact situation._

_ "__You must go now!" She yelled over the wind._

_ "__Go where? We have to hide!" I yelled back._

_ The tornado had reached our yard. All that was visible outside was a black. The windows shattered, the doors flew open. Everything was being tossed about. _

_ I felt our entire house be lifted off the ground._

_ We were spinning. Everything was spinning. _

_ My mother set me down and grabbed my shoulders._

_ "__Zelda," she said quietly, yet I heard her. Her face was serious. _

_ "__You have to go," she commanded._

_ "__Go where?!" I screamed. "I can't go anywhere without you! I can't go on without you again! Don't leave me, mamma, please! Don't leave me here!" I shrieked, tears soaking my face._

_ "__Zelda," she said again, "wake up."_

_ "__No! I'm not going back without you!" I threw myself in her arms. She tore me from her, staring at me with her deep brown eyes._

_ "__Storms are coming," she said with warning in her voice. "Wake up."_

_ "__I've already lived this storm!"_

_ "__They're coming," she said again._

_ "__What storms?!" I screamed._

_ "__Go," she said, taking my hand. _

_ "__Don't leave me!" I screamed again, in horror._

_ In one swift motion, she swung me around and let go of my hand._

_ The scene changed and I was falling to my death in the middle of the funnel._

_ "__Mother!" I cried as I fell._

_ "__Storms are coming," her voice whispered in my ear again, right before I hit the ground._

_ Boom_

I woke up breathing heavily, sweat trickling down my face. I gasped for air, laying flat on my back. The thunder continued to roll outside, causing my fear to remain high.

"Mamma," I whispered in the night. She was in my dream. Why?

I couldn't stop my body from shaking as I was still in my daze, only half awake, really. I decided to get up and rehydrate myself.

The rain continued to come down outside and the thunder roared. There was no way I was getting back to sleep. I couldn't take it. I couldn't stay in there by myself. And I wouldn't do it.

I ran to my closet, threw on my overcoat, and ran out the door.

Being in the middle of the storm was the last thing I wanted to do, but being alone was something I simply couldn't do. I had to get to Link. My mother said storms were coming. I had to make sure he was okay.

I sprinted the entire way to Link's, slipping on the wet concrete and falling down as I rounded a corner. I didn't feel anything. I pushed myself up and continued running. I wouldn't be alone. Neither would he. I had to make sure he was okay.

When I reached his building, I finally slowed down, breathing heavily. I threw the doors open, dropping my soaking jacket at the door as I walked in. I cared not where it ended up.

I ran to the elevator and threw myself in, shivering as I waited for it to reach Link's floor. When the doors open, I had regained my strength and I ran out again. I navigated through the maze of hallways until I reached Link's room.

I paused outside, not knowing if I should enter or not. I knocked first, remembering him telling me to do so before I entered a room. There was no answer. But I couldn't stand the thought of not knowing if he was okay. And I couldn't be by myself anymore. I drew in a breath, and opened the door.

Through the light in the hallway, I saw his outline under his covers. I listened. I could hear him breathing, peacefully. He was alright. I let out a sigh of relief.

I didn't think it appropriate to lay in his bed next to him (he told me not to once), so instead I laid at the foot of it. My shoes had come off somewhere between my room and here, I realized, so I curled up to keep them warm.

Now, I could finally sleep. The storm wasn't as loud for some reason.

"Z-Zelda?" He whispered.

"Mmm," I answered back.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"I'm scared." I hoped he wasn't cross with me.

"Of what?" He asked again.

"Storms," I replied. It seemed obvious that was the reason I was frightened, but maybe he didn't get it.

"So you came all the way here?"

"Yes." Obviously.

I heard him sigh. He paused for a long time and I figured he laid back down to sleep.

"Zelda?" He whispered again.

"What?"

"Why are you trembling?" Was I? I hadn't noticed. Or rather, I forgot.

"I'm scared," I said again.

"Then come here," he said, reaching up and grabbing my arm. He pulled me to him, fairly easily, and my head landed right on his chest. Just how we had fallen asleep a few hours ago before he left my dorm.

Link hugged me for a moment, stroking my hair. It felt so nice to have someone sheltering me and holding me. I felt my heart beat slow and my trembling stop. I rested in his embrace, hugging him tight.

My eyelids felt heavy for the first time in what seemed like an eternity since I woke up from my troubling dream.

A few moments later, I turned on my other side, only I didn't find Link there when I did. My eyes shot open and my arm felt around for him, but I touched nothing except his soft sheets. Where was he? Where did he go? What if this was the storm my mother was talking about? What if he left me in the middle of the night?

I sat up and swung my legs over the bed, but something caught my attention.

I smiled and felt my panic fly away.

There he was.

He was merely asleep on the ground.

I didn't want to misplace him again, so I laid down on the ground next to him, wrapped in my blanket.

And moments later, my sleepiness returned.

"Zelda?"

No, not again. I refused to open my eyes for fear I'd relive the nightmare from earlier.

""Zeldaaaa," I heard again. But this wasn't my mother's voice. It was much lower.

"Mm," I groaned.

"Come on, dork," I heard. Definitely not my mother. This voice was deep and made me feel funny when I heard it so close to my ear.

"We've gotta get ready for class." It was Link's voice. Only I didn't want to go to class. I wanted to stay right here with him.

"No," I mumbled.

"Yes. It's morning. I know it's dark out from the clouds but—."

"No it isn't," I corrected.

"Zel," I liked it when he called me that, "Yes it is, I'm looking out the window—,"

"Morning will never come again," I corrected him, hoping he would realize it was pointless to get up now.

"Don't say creepy things, come on," he said. If that was considered creepy then Goddess knows what he'd think about some of the things I think but don't say.

Suddenly, my warm burrito that engulfed my body were torn from me, sending me rolling across the floor, which wakes me up considerably. I look up to see Link, smiling. It was hard to be mad when he greeted me with such a wonderful welcome.

"My…burrito," I said in shock that he took it away so fast.

"I had to," he said.

"How could you…," I stared.

"I'm sorryyyyy," he said with a grin, "but we better hurry because we have to go all the way back to your dorm and you have to get ready which could take until next year," he jokes.

I tossed my hair and contemplated getting up.

"Fine," I complied.

Link decided to get up and put on his uniform and get ready for school before escorting me back to my dorm. Which ultimately meant I could have slept longer. But whatever.

"How's the hand?" he asks, retrieving his ran coat.

"It's feeling better this morning. It was hard getting comfortable to sleep though."

"I can imagine. Think you can make it throughout the day without being able to type or anything?" He asked.

"I can have someone send me notes I think."

Link looks at me for a minute, realizing I didn't have a raincoat.

"What happened to your jacket? You weren't wet when you got here," he thought aloud.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Where are your shoes?" He said, looking at my feet.

"They fell off somewhere when I was running over here," I confessed.

"Oh Zelda," he shook his head. "Okay, we will look for them on the way. I can't garuntee we will find your shoes, but your coat shouldn't be as hard to find."

"Okay," I agreed.

Link and I made our way downstairs where we found my raincoat neatly folded on a table in the commons area. Someone must have found it and new I would be looking it.

"Well, that was nice of them," Link commented.

"Indeed," I agreed as he helped me put it on.

"Now if only we could find your shoes," he said, looking at my feet again.

"No matter," he said after some thought. We walked outside to see the ground was still soaked from last night's rain, and the air was wet and sticky.

"Here," he turned around with his back to me and put his arms down, "hop on."

"Okay," I obeyed, jumping on his back.

He carried me the entire way to my dorm room, setting me down on the steps of my building.

Link told me to get ready for school and brush my hair, so I do. I try to do the tasks on my own with my injured hand. It takes me a little longer but I manage it.

"Alright, now your uniform," he said. He helped me out of my shirt and into my blouse for school. He buttoned it up and then helps me with my ascot.

"You can get your skirt on, I think," he said as he untied the drawstring on my sweats.

"Yes," I agreed, walking into my bathroom and pulling it on. It wasn't hard considering there were no legs or anything.

"Now the socks," Link announced as I emerged from my bathroom.

I sat down on a barstool and extended my foot out to him. He put the sock on and arranged it perfectly on my foot: seam directly on the toes, heel pulled tight. Only, he didn't pull it all the way up to my knee.

"What?" He asked when I left my leg extended.

"I like them pulled up high," I corrected him.

"Well excuuuuuse me, Princess!" He sarcastically remarks as he yanks my sock up to my knee. I though about impaling him with my toe but I didn't. "Is that better?" He asked leaning back.

"Yes," I smile at his frustration.

Link stood up and looked me over.

"Alright, you're ready," he confirmed. "Didn't take nearly as long as I expected."

"So, you really didn't have to wake me up," I said with narrow eyes.

"No, I did. And hey, when did you move to the floor?" He asked.

"In the middle of the night," I confessed.

"Why's that?" He questioned again.

"I was cold. And I wanted to be close to you." The statement might have been a little too honest, but he asked and for some reason I couldn't lie this morning. It wasn't in me to make up something.

"I see," he thought aloud. I started to panic wondering if it bothered him.

"Did it bother you?" I blatantly ask.

"No," he said without hesitation.

"Good," I said, feeling reaffirmed.

"Zelda?" Link asked, catching my attention.

"Hm?"

"What happened?" What was he talking about?  
"I told you, I was scared," I said. That was obvious, I told him that. But Link had a habit of asking questions with obvious answers.

"What happened to make you so afraid of storms that you are all the way to my room to avoid being alone?" He asked more forwardly.

This was new. Usually if I was vague, Link got the hint to not ask me because I didn't want to talk about it. This was the first time in the months that I had been at Blair Cavington that he asked about the tragedy.

"No." I answered. He couldn't just do that. Link could get away with anything in my mind, but not that. I've already relived that day in my head once, I refuse to do it again.

"What?" He asked, stunned by my telling him no.

"No," I restated, "I'm not telling you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to." I answered. I wasn't lying, but I wasn't about to tell the truth either.

"Zelda, I'm your friend. I've been with you every single day for…however long you've been here now. And every time something happens all too do is stare out a window or talk about how you have been so sad or something. And every time, I'm left in the dark about you and about what really happened."

"As you should be," I answered, trying not to be wavered by his piercing blue eyes that held so much genuine concern. I couldn't look him in the face.

"What? Why?" He asked. This was torture. I didn't want to hurt him, but I didn't want to have a reason to be irritated by him either. And I didn't want to tell him, why couldn't he understand that?

"Because it doesn't concern you!" I spat back at him in agitation.

"But it's _my_ concern! _You're_ my concern; you're my friend!"

"If I tell you, you'll just see me as some poor, pitiful little girl that got robbed of a childhood because of her parents! You won't just see me as Zelda anymore!" I confessed. Which was true, he wouldn't.

"That's already how I see you! It's how everyone seems you, because you won't tell us anything!"

The sentence strikes me. I literally flinch at the words as if they've cut into me. But Link continues his rant.

"I don't even know who the real Zelda is! You just keep everything all bottled up and everyone is left wondering about you and your past, never knowing how to console you. All we can do is feel bad for you! No one knows how to help you to we are all just left feeling sorry for you! Do you know how frustrating that is?!"

This only aggravates me. I was a frustration to deal with now?

"Frustrating? What's that supposed mean? You think I keep everything bottled up inside because it feels good?"

"If it doesn't you would have said something by now! Everyone feeling sorry for you must help a little! You always keep that pity card face up in plain view behind your defenses, leaving me and everyone around you unable to help you!" Link yelled back at me.

I didn't know if I was hurt more or engaged more. But only the anger showed. How dare he? I never played a pity card, that was the whole point of not telling anyone, so as to NOT play a pity card. Didn't he get that? I didn't want others' sympathy, which I was sure to have if I told. I wanted to forget the past and pretend it never happened.

"Pity card?! How can I play a pity card when I don't even tell anyone anything?"

"Because you don't tell anyone anything!" He yelled back at me. "You just leave us feeling sorry for you! If really did't play a pity card, you'd share or get over what happened! Sometime you have to face the past, Zelda! And guess what, sometimes it's ugly. Sometimes it's tragic but you have yo swallow it and deal with it! If you didn't feel sorry for yourself and you didn't expect others to, you'd never give any inclination anything happened! You wouldn't sink into these depths of sorrow and pain. If you were really strong, no one would know. For Din's sake, Zelda, why can;t you let yourself FEEL something?!"

I was taken aback by everything he said. I would have had a rebuttal to each one of them had it been anyone else saying them. But it was Link saying these things to me. It was Link who saw straight through me like that. And it was Link who could say those things and get into my brain. But it was also him who could hurt me the most. Without thinking, I acted out of impulse and began to launch attacks back at him.

"You want to tell me how to FEEL something? I've watched you paint and draw and create by feeling nothing! All you know how to do is what people expect of you! You live in your own little "gifted" world when in reality, you're just like everyone here! You shove your emotions down and forget about it to level yourself as strong when in reality, you can face anything in front of you! You cower behind what you label as strength or individuality, when, in reality, it's fear. You fear what you really are. You want to be strong? Then why don't you paint for YOU?! Do something for YOU, not just because it's what pleases people and teachers! Don't try to tell me how to _feel_ something, Link!" I screamed back at him.

I realized then that we were both right. We were both weak. He was afraid of what was in front of him, and I was afraid of what was behind me.

My voice was shaky and my eyes watery. Every word he said jilted my heart in anger and hurt. Not only because it was him saying them (and he had obviously thought them throughout our entire relationship), but because what he said was true. I just hadn't admitted it.

"Just admit it," Link finally said, somehow reading my mind. I eyed him maliciously, fear also welling up in me, as I wondered just how well he did see into my soul.

"Admit what to you, Link?" He took a step toward me, which intimidated me.

"Admit that you're weak," he said in a tone I had never heard him use.

My anger vanished momentarily and exponentially multiplied into hurt. I felt tears form over my eyes.

"Stop saying that to me," I said through a raspy voice, the tone it is when I try not to cry with no success.

"Admit it to me!" He shouted again.

"What good will it do you?!" I shouted back, praying to the Goddess that he would stop torturing me like that.

"Admit that you need someone! Admit that you need me! Admit that you can't do everything on your own and that you're not everything you pretend! Be real with me for one moment and stop this madness! Admit that you need me and that you can't continue this vicious way of life on your own! Let someone be there for you, Zelda, please!"

I had had enough.

"NO!" I screamed back. I felt as if he would never understand. What was I not conveying clearly enough? "Because the minute I do, I've caved!"

"Where is the fault in that?!" He asked, stepping closer to me. I take a giant step toward him, feeling tired of being intimidated and feeling the need to scream in his face. Maybe if I was closer he would actually hear what I was saying.

"Because what happens when I don't have you anymore, Link? What do I do then knowing, 'Hey guess what? I did need someone after all! Too bad he's gone now! Looks like I'm back to square one, convincing myself I can just live alone and not depend on other people for contentment!' I can't admit it to you because I can't admit that to myself because once I do then I'll be stuck with the realization in the future that yes, I do need someone. I do need you. Of course I need you! And I'm an idiot for allowing myself t—," I stopped.

_Allowing myself to fall in love with him._

I had held in the tears too long and they spill over. I inhaled, trying to replace my sentence with another.

"The only people I loved and had to love me left me, Link. They're gone. I don't want to go through that again." My voice is cracked but at least I got the sentence out.

"You don't have to worry about that," he said a little gentler, "that doesn't mean anyone will love will leave you!"

He grabbed my arms and forced me to look at him, something I hadn't really been doing in the last minutes.

"You've got to understand that! You can't go through life thinking that just because one thing happened, it will happen again!"

"And on the off chance it does?" I said, voicing my worst fear. "I just have to go through all that heartache of getting over it again?"

"You can't avoid loving people and letting them into your life, Zelda! You might be one hell of a control freak, but you can't control yourself that much! No one gets to decide who they love!"

So he thought. He shouldn't challenge me. My flaming anger returns.

"I've been doing it for _years_ and you can stand around and watch me do it again! Don't underestimate me, Link!"

I yelled the sentence right in his face, but I knew the words weren't true as I spoke them. Maybe that's why I was so vicious at the moment, because he was right and I couldn't stand it.

Link stopped and stared at me for a moment, seemingly reading my mind again. We were close to each other, hearts pounding with anger and passion and lungs contracting and expanding rapidly. We were so close.

Link's gaze moved from my eyes to my lips. I glanced at his, so close to my face. He was right. I couldn't control who I loved or fell in love with. It was never my intention to fall in love with him. Yet, I did.

And all he wanted this entire time was to hear me say I needed him. The whole time, he just wanted me to let him in. I had shut him out this entire time and I didn't really realize it. I just figured he didn't really want to be let in anyway. And what if he just hurt me or left me once I did let him. Better yet, what if I let him in and he was taken from me? Besides, what would happen when we all left Blair Cavington?

I didn't know. All I knew was right in front of me. For once in my life, I stopped looking backward, or too far forward, and instead just focused my eyes on what was right here, right in front of my face. Something I missed far too many times, and I refuse to again.

As if reading my mind, Link reached out and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me to him in one swift motion, closing the remaining space between us. I was sure he could feel my heart beating in my chest. He glanced at my lips, and back at my eyes.

_Do it._

I wrap my arms around his shoulders, and we both lean in. His lips land right on top of mine.

I didn't know what kissing felt like. I hadn't ever been kissed before. But even so, a thousand kisses from a thousand different men surely couldn't compare to a single one from Link. I had never imagined it to be so wonderful. And addicting. His lips were like magnets that I couldn't pull away from. Finally, nothing between us. No layers, no looks, and no words.

Link pulled back slowly and lightly. His lips graze across mine back and forth for a moment before he looked at me, waiting to see my reaction. Instead of saying anything, I leaned in again. He followed suit.

His thumb traced my jawline, the rest of his fingers intertwined with my hair. His other hand grips the small of my waist. He slides it back and forth between my back and to the other side of my waist. The months of tension, admiring glances, and deep down desire to be with the other vanished in a moments as we took out the emotions on each other. I had never felt so much courage, hunger, happiness, and excitement all at once.

I pulled back slowly, Link stealing kisses in between. He pulled back, and we locked eye contact.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered to me.

"Good. Neither am I," I replied through heavy breaths.

I cleared my throat, still stunned from what happened. I wanted it to happen, although I never admitted it to myself because I never thought it possible. Yet, now that it did, I couldn't believe it. I took a step back to regain control of myself, and normalcy.

"I'm…sorry for what I said. I didn't really mean it. I didn't mean to yell at you either I just…I don't know. It's a sore subject," I explained. I mentally slapped myself for such a stupid, hollow apology. And for bringing it back up after we just kissed, which would surely only muddy the water.

"I'm sorry for everything I said. I don't have to know about your past to know you. I know you, Zelda. I just wanted to know you more I guess. But that doesn't mean you should have to tell me about everything that happened. You should only tell that when you are willing to," he replied.

My heart was mended as he spoke. He really could get away with anything. Especially what he said. Because it was true.

"Like when I can turn around and face it?" I asked, referring to what he said earlier.

"When you're ready to turn around and face it," he corrected, one of his hands on my shoulder.

The phrase and his caring eyes pulled my tears back up.

"Okay," I said, smiling through them.

Link turned around to head for the door, but I stopped him.

"Link." I had to tell him this. "When I'm ready, I want you to be the one to know."

"I'd be honored," he replied, smiling down at me.

I sniffed, trying to return myself back to normal after all my crying.

"We're gonna be late for class," I shrugged, looking at the door.

"I'm gonna get in trouble," Link said, helping me put my school bag on.

"Why's that?"

"If that nurse finds out I 'abused my pass,' you and I both are gonna need caretakers," I said, winking at me. I felt my cheeks heat up for a moment.

"Heh, whoops," I shrugged.

Link opened the door for me and we walked out. We met up with Komali on our way to class, just like any other day. Things continued as just as they always did.

We came to our parting ways where Link and Komali went one way and I went another. We bid our farewells until later and then took off. But as I walked away from Link, I couldn't help but keep thinking about the morning. When he and Komali were out of distance from me, I turned around and watched them walk away for a moment.

_The wind is rising. _

I made my way to Organic Chemistry and mentally prepared myself for the rest of the day. It would be a little more difficult with my hand situation. Luckily the professors and other students were pretty compliant, so I figured I wouldn't be in to much trouble.

"Oh my goodness, Zelda! What has happened?" Professor Shad said as I walked into the classroom.

"A door accident," I informed him. He tilted his head in confusions for a moment, but then dismissed it.

"Well, don't worry about taking notes. I'm sure one of the students in here should be able to help you and send them. Not that I think you'll really have an issue either way…," he said reassuringly.

"Thank you," I smiled. I liked Professor Shad.

A few minutes later Malon and Saria entered the room. In mid-conversation Malon ran toward me.

"Oh my goodness, you beautiful child what did you do?!" She shouted, gently holding my bandaged hand.

"I shut it in a door," I confessed.

"Even the way you destroy your hand is adorable," Saria commented, making me laugh.

"It wasn't adorable when I did it. But it's getting better."

"Did it hurt really bad?" Saria asked.

"To the point of tears," I told her.

"How did you manage to do anything with just one hand?" Malon jumped in.

"Link…," I started.

"Ohhhhh, I see," Malon laughed. "Your hero came to save you."

"Essentially, yes, but he was really nice and helped me."

"I'd let that boy help me with anything. I don't care if it's cleaning out the horse stables. He could make anything look attractive," Malon put her hand on her heart like it was truly throbbing.

"Amen to that. You're so lucky," Saria added. If only they knew what happened this morning….

"Well, one thing he can't help me with is school. Do you think you could send your notes to me until my hand is better and I can type again?" I asked.

"Of course! I even color code all of mine," Malon chirped.

"And I have the translation coding of the words into numbers and symbols!" Saria chimed in as if anyone would actually need that besides her.

"Send that to me anyway, I want to learn how to do it," I said. Saria winked and gave me a thumbs up.

"You got it, kid."

Malon and Saria went on to tell me about the polo tournament over the weekend. Malon filled me in on how her horse was doing and Saria caught me up on the latest hacking software she found out about over the weekend. Surprisingly, I understood some of what she was talking about, at least in the general terms. It seemed to excite her. I suppose not a lot of people could casually talk about such. Even Malon.

It was good to interact with them again. I had missed them. The world just seemed a little more bright and less heavy when they were around. I never saw either of them not in a good mood.

The rest of the day went on as usual. However, on my way to Complex Algebra, I ran into someone I hadn't seen in a while.

"Zelda!" I turned around to see the beautiful hippy girl running toward me. Her messy ponytail hung to the small of her back and swayed as she ran.

"Oh, hello Medli," I said, stopping to greet her.

"I heard you injured your hand! I am so sorry," she said with true sadness in her eyes. "I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't play my harp. Are you in a lot of pain?"

"No, not too much. I was when I actually hurt it, but not anymore."

"Well that's good! How have things been with you?" She asked as we walked along the sidewalk.

"Besides this, great. Link has helped me a lot, thankfully. I feel bad taking him away from Komali though," I confessed.

"Komali?" Medli said, her head snapping to me. "Is that Link's friend?"

"Yes, the runner," I said.

"The charming one with the dark hair?"

"That's the one," I said, eyeing her. Could it be that she had a thing for him?

"I see. He seems…nice. I wouldn't know. He doesn't talk to me much," her voice trailed off.

"Really? Have you tried talking to him? He's very nice."

"Not really, I guess. I always see him. We make eye contact all the time but we never actually talk. One time he smiled at me when I passed him in the hallway."

"Komali tends to have a hard time expressing his emotion correctly, I've noticed. He's actually very nice. But he's sometimes like an onion. You have to get to know him a layer at a time," I explained.

Medli giggled, her ruby eyes nearly disappearing when she smiled.

"I haven't even gotten passed the skin," she teased.

"So you've never actually talked to him?"

"Well, once. He asked me about you actually, the first day you were here."

"Me?" Why would he ask about me?

"Yes. I told him about Mikau asking you out five minutes after meeting you!" She laughed.

"Oh, I had forgotten about that," I laughed.

"But that was all I told him about. I thought he liked you," she confessed.

"No. He doesn't. Although that doesn't explain why he asked…,"

"Oh I know why he asked now. I just didn't back then."

"Hey, wait. Maybe he thinks you are together with Mikau!" I thought aloud.

"What?" Medli asked, taken aback.

"That's why he hasn't pursued you, he thinks you're a thing with Mikau!" I told her.

"But that's absurd! Everyone knows I am basically Mikau's caretaker anyway! We have been friends since we were young!"

"That's exactly the type of thing that makes you seem like you're dating, silly! Trust me, if Komali knew you weren't with Mikau, I bet he'd make his move," I reassured her.

"…You really think so?" She asked, hopefully.

"Definitely," I confirmed.

Medli grinned such a beautiful grin I couldn't help but smile myself. I didn't know why Komali didn't go for her before. She really was beautiful. And she wore no make up, just like me.

Medli and I continued to talk as we walked to our classes, which happened to be in the same area. Her class was to down the left hallway and mine down the right, however, so we soon had to part ways. Before we did, I remembered something she had said before I interupted her with my thought about Mikau.

"Hey," I called as we were walking away. Medli spun around, eyebrows raised. "What do you mean you now know why Komali asked about me?"

Medli had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Oh, nothing," she shrugged.

"No, tell me!" I pushed.

"Isn't it obvious? For Link, silly."

"How would you even know that?" I said, eyes wide.

"How would you _not_?!" She laughed, spinning on her heel and continuing on to her class.

I only shook my head. As I turned around to continue my walk to Complex Algebra, I am met with the unhappy face of a girl. Ruto.

"Geez," I say due to her close proximity.

"She's right you know," Ruto said with hatred in her voice.

"About what?"

"You and Link," she backed up to observe me.

"You know, I shut my hand in a door and you didn't even have the decency to help me out. I just remembered that," I stated.

"That was your own fault."

"You're right. So was Link. He always said I'd shut my hand in the door. Luckily he was always around to get the door for me so it didn't really matter."

I walked around her and into the classroom.

I knew I'd take some flak from her for saying anything at all, so when the bell rang, I sprinted out of the room and took a different route to my next class. I still hadn't told Link about Ruto because, frankly, I didn't want to appear weak and seem like I couldn't handle some jealous girl. Sure, Ruto scared me quite a bit at times, but she wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Even with a broken hand.

"Zelda!" I heard someone call. I turned around as Link jogged up next to me.

"Hey, Link," I grinned. "How was your morning so far?"

"You know, typical. And yours?" He asked, acting just like he usually did. I was thankful.

"Typical as well," I shrugged. I planned to tell him about the conversation with Medli later. I wanted to know what he thought and we didn't have time to get into that conversation now before class.

"I usually don't run into you here," he commented.

"I got out of class a little earlier than usual," I lie, not wanting to tell him I was really just avoiding Ruto.

"Oh. Well, how was Complex Algebra today?" He asked, obviously not wanting to press after the situation this morning. Of course, that whole argument ended with us kissing, so maybe it wasn't a bad idea to fight more often.

"Complex," I jokingly said.

"Nothing is complex for you, Zelda," Link replied, shaking his head.

"Except art," I corrected him.

He looked down at me and smiled.

When I entered the classroom alongside Link, Groose noticed my hand and gasped.

"Goddess, Zelda, what happened?" He said all too dramatically.

"Shut my hand in a door," I said, unenthused with his performance.

"Hmph, Link couldn't even be enough of a gentleman to get the door for you?" Groose scoffed, looking at Link.

"I was by myself when it happened," I corrected Groose.

"He left you alone?! How dare him not be more kind and help you!" Groose commented again.

"He did," I chimed. "He helped me get ready for school this morning. And he helped me last night. He even made me hot chocolate," I announced, watching Groose get angrier with each second. It brought me slight joy.

"Well," Groose raised his eyebrow, glaring at Link. I took the opportunity to chime in again.

"'Well' is something you dig in the ground when you're thirsty." I heard Link abruptly snicker behind me.

"Listen missy—," Groose started before I interrupted him with a tsk.

"How un-gentlemanly to call me such a demeaning name. You should take a few pointers from Link on how to be courteous."

"Why does he always need you speaking up for him anyway, Princess? Can he not stand up for himself and fight without hiding behind your infinitely stupid remarks?"

"Wait," I started, holding a hand up. "In what unit are we measuring the stupidity?" I asked.

"What?"

"Are we measuring in mass or just in density? Because if we are measuring the stupidity in mass, we need an example of something to represent the stupidity, for imagery. Let's say bowling ball," I concluded.

"What the heck are you even talking about?" Groose said, looking at me as if I were the idiot, when he didn't even understand what I was talking about.

I felt Link's hand on my shoulder. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Let's just sit down before you give him an aneurism."

"We'll know if I do, his nose will start to bleed," I informed him as he guided me to my seat, Groose still insulting the both of us behind Link.

"I'm not a huge fan of blood," Link said as I took my seat. The other students were humored by the event, although I was only irritated.

"Alright class," Professor Anju said, ending the chaos, "Let's open up those laptops and start peer reviewing."

After class, Link and I decided to skip lunch and go visit Agitha. She was doing much better, although I'm sure Link's presence was the main thing that healed her. I laughed as I watched him joke around with her, causing her to laugh more than I've seen her do so in a while. He truly did love her, and he was genuinely protective of her. I wondered if he had a little sister back home and that's how he knew how to be such a good a big brother.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can help you with before I go? Any homework?" Link asked after we finished our scones Agitha made.

I thought it sweet of him to ask. I looked on Agihta's table to search for any sign of homework. Her Chemistry IV book caught my eye, so I opened it and started reading it.

_The geometry associated with d2sp3 hybridization is: _

_ That__'s easy, octahedral. _

_ Let__'s see another. Hybridization of carbon in the molecule CH2O is of the form:_

_ That would be sp2. Cool. _

_ "—_got her," I heard Agitha say.

"Huh?" I looked up, wondering if they were talking about me.

"Nothing," Link said, gesturing for me to continue my reading.

I soon became engulfed in the book to the point where I wasn't listening to them in the slightest.

"—we're study buddies!" I heard Agitha say. Immediately my head shot up and Agitha and I simultaneously did our handshake. We made it up a few weeks ago on the spot, and it sort of stuck. Now any time she mentions something just she and I do, without "the boys," we do our handshake.

"Oh my goddess you have a handshake," Link said, dumbfounded.

"Yep. And that's how we make good grades," Agitha said as we did the handshake again.

"Wait, how do you jus know when to do it?" He asked, getting agitated, which I found funny. And kind of adorable.

_We really kissed just this morning. What does this mean for us now?_

I got lost so lost in thought I didn't realize Link had left. I didn't say goodbye.

I stood up and ran to the door, past Agitha.

"Link!" I called down the hall.

"Yeah?"

"Your phone," I said, remembering I needed his phone too. He promised me I could have it tonight in case I needed anything.

"Oh, sorry," he turned around, reaching his hand in his pocket as he walked over to me. He handed it to me. I searched his eyes momentarily for anything, any sign of awkwardness or regret, or happiness. Instead, I don't see much. Except maybe, longing. For what, I didn't know. He scanned my eyes too. It was as if we were trying to have a conversation. Or not have a conversation and just trying to figure the other one out, read the other's thoughts to examine and diagnose the relationship between us now. Because things had become different. He kissed me. And I kissed him back. And nothing would ever be the same after that.

"Thank you," I said, grabbing the phone with both hands, entrapping his in mine.

"No, thank you, Zelda." He winked at me. My heart skipped a beat. He was happy. Therefore, so was I. I couldn't help but smile back at him, knowing what he was thanking me for.

"See you tomorrow?" I said, returning to normal because I knew Agitha would be wondering what was going on. Not that I wouldn't tell her.

"Bright and early," Link smiled back. Something about his mouth seemed all the more perfect now.

"Good night, Link," I said as one of his hands hung on to mine as he backed away. I didn't want him to let go.

"Good night, Zelda."

I smiled at him one last time, and shut the door.

I turned around to see Agitha staring at me, hands on her hips.

"What?" I asked.

"You know what," she said, not breaking eye contact.

"Well tell me so I'll know for sure."

"What was that," she raised her eyebrow.

"What?"

"Zelda—,"

"Okay yeah, we kissed," I confessed. She'd find out sooner or later.

"OH MY GODDESS, YES! I KNEW IT!" Agitha ran toward me and clung to my waist, looking up at me. "When did it happen?"

"This morning," I told her. She gasped her infamous gasp.

"I think I'm gonna cry…,"

"Oh shut up," I laughed, attempting to peel her off of me but it was no use. She finally let go and sat crosslegged in the floor right in front of me.

"So, tell me everything."

"Help," I said, sitting in front of her.

"Help you with what?"

"How to tell this story. I'm unfamiliar in the ways of girl-ish communication."

"Hmm, well, when girls come in the cafe, they usually start out with the details prior to the kiss," she enlightened me.

"Okay. We were in my room. And we were fighting."

"Wait, what?" Agitha interrupted. "Why were you fighting?"

"I called him a coward and he called me weak, in a nutshell."

Agitha stared at me, eyes wide for a moment, before letting out a long sigh that caused her bangs to fly off her forehead.

"Alright, we will get to that later. So how did that bring about you guys kissing?" She asked.

"Umm…I think we both realized that the other one was right? And, I realized I actually did need him. And maybe he realized he wanted me to need him? I'm not really sure. But he just grabbed my waist really fast and pulled me to him. Then we just kissed."

"And you haven't talked about it since?" She asked.

"Nope."

"Oh dear goddess, Zelda, aren't you curious as to what he's thinking?" Agitha said, putting a hand to her head.

"Well, yes. But we are normal. He acted normal this morning. Everything seemed fine. If anything was wrong, he'd tell me. Right?" I asked.

"I suppose you're right."

"Besides," I added, "he winked at me before he left. So I think that means nothing is wrong."

"Well, it's obvious he likes you. And that you like him. That's always been obvious, so I don't doubt that. I just didn't know how you two would handle it when it became known to you."

"Known to us?" I inquired.

"Yeah. It was obvious to everyone but the two of you just how much you guys liked each other."

"Everyone keeps saying that," I confessed. I truly had no idea. But I suppose if I was so blind to my own emotions, how was I expected to see that of others? Especially his.

"Listen, don't worry. You guys will talk about it soon and everything will be made clear. And you will probably end up being together and it'll just be a beautiful situation," she smiled, holding her heart like Malon did earlier today. Must be a girl trait.

"…I hope you're right," I smiled. "I like him a lot, Agitha."

"I know you do. And he likes you too. Trust me. Just be patient and let it fall into place. It has so far."

"You're right," I grinned again. I was happy to have her.

I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around Agitha.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have someone like you to confide in."

"I don't know what I'd do without having someone like you period," Agitha replied.

After Agitha and I finished her laundry and her homework, I made my way back to my dorm. I thought about what Agitha said as I walked back. She was right. Let things happen.

I looked up at the sky. It seemed awfully dark for some reason. I felt the slight drizzle in the air and realized the clouds had come back. Suddenly, my mother's voice from my dream whispers in my ear.

_ Storms are coming._

I shuddered at the sound. I picked up the pace to get to my room.

I passed the street I usually turn down to get to Link's. He was probably asleep, it was getting to be late. I wondered how far ahead he got on his homework. Classes had been canceled the rest of the day due to the teachers meetings, so they shortened the schedule. Once every few months the department heads will get together and discuss new material. They call it "Collaboration Day," which is really just a half day for the students. Usually, Link, Komali, and I go to Agitha's and have a long lunch before hanging out and playing video games the rest of the day. But Komali had practice today since he did so well at his meet.

I thought about Link and wondered if he was doing homework. Part of me wanted to go see if he needed help on any of it. Not that he would ever ask me. And not that I would be very good at most of what he did. He had a few general education courses, but still they were integrated with his art world that I knew none of.

I kept walking to my dorm. I pushed the elevator button and watched the ground below me get smaller as I ascended. My feet were tired and I was ready to finally sleep, considering I didn't get much last night. The only time I really slept was when I was next to Link, but that was because he offered a peace of mind.

When I reached my room, I saw a woman in a dark suit standing in front of my door. She had blond hair that was slicked back into a bun. She turned and faced me, and I realized it was the same woman who checked me in the day I arrived. Her ruby eyes pierced mine. But what was she doing here?

"Can…I help you?"

"Zelda Nohansen, yes?" She said to me.

"Yes ma'am," I answered. "But, how did you—,"

"I've been waiting for you to arrive. There's a matter I need to…discuss with you," she said in a serious tone. There seemed to be worry in her voice.

"Alright," I said hesitantly. I scanned my finger to unlock the door and gestured for her to come in with me.

"Zelda, you might want to take a seat," she walked by my couch.

"Am…I in trouble or something?" I asked, not knowing what was going on. Why on earth would she be sent to my room, and wait for me the entire time?

"No, no. You're not in trouble, but…Zelda, I…I hate to be the one to inform you of this, but…"

_Storms are coming._

"I must regrettably inform you…of some tragedy."

"What…what has happened?" I asked, my heart rate picking up. My stomach was churning and my head began to swirl.

"Your grandparents, Zelda…"

_Storms are coming._

"They're gone."

_Storms are coming._

I stood up out of my seat.

"What?"

The woman started to cry. "They were found earlier this morning our time."

"No. No, this can't be true. It couldn't have been them. They…they were fine when I left, they—,"

"I'm sorry, Zelda."

I sat back down in my seat and put my head in my hands. No tears came out. Nothing happened. My heart only pounded and I felt as if I would throw up at any moment.

"Give me every detail you know," I commanded her.

"This afternoon we received a phone call from a Memorial Funeral Home—,"

My head snapped up. I swore I would never hear that name again in my life.

"What did they say?"

"They asked if we had a Zelda Nohansen at our school. We asked upon what circumstances they needed to know. They told us they regretted to inform us that a Mr. and Mrs. Nohansen had passed away, which they believed to be your legal guardians. Apparently, your neighbor back home noticed no activity around the house in a few days and when he went over to check on them—," her voice trailed off with her tears. I didn't need to hear anymore. I didn't have to. I already knew.

"How did they die?" I asked. "What caused it?"

"They are still determining the cause…,"

My whole body began shaking uncontrollably.

"Zelda," the woman said, walking over to me. She knelt down beside me, putting her hand on my back. In the back of my mind, I appreciated her condolences. It couldn't have been easy being the one to tell me. But right now, they did nothing. Anything did nothing. Nothing did nothing. I couldn't move.

"I'm alright," I lifted my head. "Truly. Thank you for informing me."

_Keep it together. Just until she leaves, keep it together. _

"If you need anything, come by the administrator's office. I will be there as well as a handful of counselors who are here for you. We want to help you in anyway we can," she said, wiping a tear from her face.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. You might here from me later. For right now, I think it's best if I be alone for a moment."

_ Hold it in. Hold it in, don__'t do anything. Just keep it in a few more seconds._

"Alright. My name is Impa. Just ask for me, any time, night or day."

"Thank you, you've been wonderful," I smiled. I got up, opened the door, and bid her a goodnight. She eyed me, and gently patted my arm before leaving. Shakily, I shut the door behind her.

I walked over to my giant window and stared outside. A bright flash of lighting lit up the sky. I heard the thunder roll. My head was throbbing.

_Storms are coming_

And then, everything went black.

_Thunder. Lightning. Storms. Storms are coming. Storms are coming. Storms are coming. Can you hear them? They come rolling in. Darkness. Quiet. Loud. Black. Blue. Light. Thunder. Wind. Storms are coming. Wind. Tornado. Spin spin spin. Spinning out of control. Toss me up. Throw me far. Where am I? _

_ What does it matter? _

_ From the sky, to the ground, rain is falling all around. Thunder, wind and rain, bring upon all my pain. Take my hand, pull me along, sing your sweet, deathly song, sing it until I__'m gone. Sing until I am gone. Sing until I am gone…_

"Zelda!"

Link. There's Link.

"M-mmake it stop!"

_You have to go. _

Her voice whispered in my head again.

"Make what stop?" I heard Link's voice say again.

"All of it!"

Was that me speaking? I didn't recall myself saying any words. Maybe they were my mother's again. I wonder if Link could hear them too.

"Why? What's wrong?"

I heard someone crying. Then screaming. It sounded a girl's voice. It was my voice.

"Stop. Get ahold of yourself. Calm down. You're safe."

No I'm not. No one is. No one is safe. No one can escape it. First my parents. Then my grandparents. And next is me.

"Shhh. Get ahold of yourself. Calm down. You're safe."

Get ahold of myself. Get ahold of myself. Link told me to get ahold of myself. If I don't, he might leave me. Who's arms were around me?

"I'm not going to let anything happen."

_I'm not going to let anything happen. I'm not going to let anything happen._

I sat up and gasped for air. Link. When did he get here?

He stared down at me. His piercing blue eyes shiny with near tears. What had happened? He hugged my head to his chest. He rocked me back and forth.

He had no idea. My grandparents. Everything I had back home. Everything was gone.

"Here," Link slid a bowl of cereal to me. The sight of food made me want to vomit. "You need to eat before school."

"I'm not hungry." My voice didn't sound like my own when it came out.

Link stared at me for a moment.

"Alright, don't worry." He poured the cereal back in the box.

"Here, come on." He put my bag on my shoulder. He said something else but I didn't catch it.

I don't remember how to get to class. Why am I going to class? What am I doing? I don't even know what day it is. How much time has passed?

I saw a window. I stared out it and looked at the dark blue-grey clouds that covered the sky. Those clouds took everything from me. The sky could be so vicious. And now, I had nothing to turn to. No one to go home to. No one to know how much I hated the sky. No one to know me. No one left. No one. Not even me.

I felt something on my face. I felt a tear be wiped away. Link was still here. Good. I had forgotten he was with me.

Oh. There was my door. I thought I was supposed to go in there. I didn't want to go alone.

"You've gotta walk in at some point," I heard Link say.

He was right. But I wanted him to go in with me. What if he left? What if I walked in and he left me and never came back? What if he got taken away when he walked out? The sky was dark. Could be a storm coming.

"Don't worry, teachers here are usually indifferent to students being late."

"Okay," I replied. But I wasn't going in without him.

He must have gotten the idea because he walked in the classroom with me.

I walked to my seat and sat down. Like any normal day. The day would be normal, right? All is normal. All will be fine. I like storms.

The professor lead Link to the door, the two talking in hushed tones. I wondered what they were talking about. I hoped the professor didn't take him away.

A flash of lighting lit the room. Several students jumped. Then the thunder. A long, long roll of thunder. Where was Link?

And then, all went black again.

"I've got you. I've got you. I've got you."

Link?

* * *

**A/N: 1) Okay I get this might be confusing. Allow me to explain. The last part of the chapter, Zelda has descended into a catatonic state of delusion. That is why none of her thoughts are coherent and also why she blacks out. She's not necessarily unconscious, she is merely operating on her subconscious. Hence, in Link's POV of this chapter, we see more of what she is doing. 2) I apologize for any mistakes. This chapter may be edited within the week. I'll post an update on my profile if I change it. 3) I entered this novel in a contest on Inkitt! Go to .com(slash)fandom and look under "latest." Search for mine, it should be near the top. I would REALLY appreciate it if you would vote for it! And if you have any fanfic novels, you should enter! PM me or leave a review and I will go vote for yours too! The deadline is soon I realize, but I went ahead and posted what I had. It doesn't have to be complete. Thank you so much. Any review on here, or on inkitt would be appreciated! And if you enter, good luck! :3**


	18. Chapter 18: A Heading (Link)

Chapter 18: A Heading

-Link-

I carry Zelda out of the Science building and start racing down the side walk with her. She calms down a bit once we exit the classroom and it's just her and me. I whisper to her all the way, continuing to tell her it'll be alright and that she's safe. If the professor was right about Zelda acting out based on past trauma, her mind must have taken her far away and forced her to relive some horrible scene. I want to take her in my arms and hold her. I want to rock her back and forth and calm her down. I want to curl up next to her and cry with her until we can't cry anymore. I want to free her of all of her anguish. But I can't.

What if they can't? What if the psychologists and nurse here can't help her? What if they don't want her here anymore and send her home?

I shove the thought back down. Surely they wouldn't do that. Surely they wouldn't send a student away just because of past trauma. I've seen them nearly bend over backwards to cater to Zelda and make sure she was comfortable. They gave her a full ride. They need her here. There's no way they can just get rid of her that easily.

I look at her face as I run with her. It's wet with tears, but her eyes remain shut tight as she holds on, hiding her face in my chest as best she can. Her fists remain clenched, gripping my shirt in them.

I finally reach the nurse's office where, sure enough, she was waiting for me. There was a professor alongside her, and a white cot laid out and ready. I run through the doorway and lye Zelda on the bed as gently as I can. Her grip on my shirt remains, although I don't intend to stray from her anyway. I kneel on the ground next to her, brushing her bangs and the hairs sticking to her cheeks away from her face as the nurse and professor talk about their plan of action.

"Yes, yes, I think that's best too," the I hear the nurse say.

"What?" I question, looking up.

"Young man, we will take it from here. Thank you for bringing her to us," the professor says, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What? I-I can't just leave her—," I start to argue, rage rising within me.

Zelda's eyes remain closed but I can hear her whimpering. The nurse has already started in and placed a blood pressure cuff on her arm and pulse ox monitor on her finger.

"Link, we need her to talk. I'm afraid she won't do that with you around given your relationship with her," the nurse explains. "For all we know, she is protecting you from something. We have to get to the bottom of her post traumatic stress syndrome before we can know how to help her."

Zelda's whimpering picks up.

"But I told her I wouldn't leave her!" I shout as stand up. "I promised her I'd be right beside her!"

"We realize this is hard for you, but we have to think of her health first. When she gets better, we will call for you," the professor states.

Her tears start to resume.

"Please, please don't make me leave her. You don't understand, I know her, I know how she functions—,"

"I'm sorry, Link. You must go. We will take it from here. She will be fine," the nurse interrupts, slowly pushing me out the door as I try to argue. Zelda's cry turns into an all out wail and I feel every instinct in my body tell me to pick her up and run again. I'm caught off guard by staring at her, my own tears beginning to form, before a door is slammed and she's cut off from me. But I can still hear her crying from outside. I know there is nothing I can do though. Because they are right.

I feel no reason left to hold in any tears now, so I let them out. I cry and cry, kneeling down on the floor outside the nurse's office, huddled in my coat. There's no reason to go back to my dorm right now. She will be in there a while, I figure, but going back now will only make me go stir crazy. I'll wait right here until she comes out. I'll wait here all night if I have to. I'm not leaving her.

"Link?"

I blink a few times before everything comes into focus.

"Link, wake up."

I see the psych professor bending down in front of me.

"Where—where is Zelda?" I ask, sitting up.

"She's been taken to her room. After a while she finally did the same as you and just…collapsed in what I assume to be emotional exasperation. The nurse wheeled her to her room. I decided to wait until they had already taken her until I woke you. I didn't want to panic you," he explains.

"Thank you. Will she be alright?"

"Yes, she is recovering now. I'm afraid she has a type of post traumatic stress that, when triggered, can cause her to act in delusion."

"What triggered this one?" I ask.

"We are still uncovering the whole story. We must try to be patient with her."

She's not the one I'm having to be patient with. It's everyone else.

"Alright," I agree. The professor helps me up.

"You've clearly had a trying day. I know Zelda is a close companion of yours. She mentioned that. You can go to your room and rest if you wish, or go to class."

"What about seeing Zelda? Won't I need to check up on her?" I ask. I want to immediately go see her.

"The nurse's aid will check on her intermittently. In the meantime, take care of yourself first. Zelda will be alright. She will sleep fairly heavily for a while, I imagine. But you're welcome to check on her after a few hours if you wish."

I nod and shake his hand in thanks before taking off to my room.

I burst through the door and crash on my bed, ready to just sleep until I can see her again in order to escape the time I have to wait.

I almost made it through a dreamless sleep. Unfortunately, I didn't. Horrible nightmares taunted me. I'm not even sure what time it is now.

A soft knock came through the door. I sit up just as Komali walks in.

"Hey, where were you? I never heard back from you. Some people are talking about a girl that freaked out during first hour and I didn't know—,"

"Yeah, it was Zelda." I confirm.

"What happened?"

I shake my head, looking for words.

"I—I honestly don't know."

I catch Komali up on the entire morning, from Zelda's episode of delusion and uncontrollable crying to dropping her off at the nurse's office and crashing there.

Komali sits on the foot of my bed, taking in all I told him.

"Is…is she gonna be okay?" He asks.

"They said she would be."

"Who's 'they?'" He raises a skeptical eyebrow.

"The nurse and psych professor."

"They called in a psych professor?" He seems shocked.

"Yeah, they had to call somebody. Even the Headmaster knows."

"Well, where is she now?"

"In her room, asleep they told me. They said she just finally shut down from 'emotional exhaust," I explain.

Komali nods his head in understanding.

"So, when are you gonna go see her?"

"Here soon. What time is it? I don't even know how long I slept."

"I'm on lunch right now so I came to find you. Agitha is back at work."

"Tell her all this for me, will you?" I request.

"Of course. Want me to bring you something to eat? Have you had anything?"

That's just like Komali. I'm upset because the girl I usually take care of is unable to be taken care of, and all the while Komali is trying to take care of me.

"Nah. I'll be alright. I'll grab something later. First I'll check on her," I tell him. It's been at least four hours since this morning. Surely she's awake by now.

"Be sure to. I'd better head to Agitha's and tell her. You're sure you're okay?" He stands up, looking at me and then around my depressing room. Despite the colors hanging on my wall, the grey light coming from outside casts nasty shades over them, causing my room to look more dull and sad than ever.

"I'm sure." I lie.

"Okay. I'll see you later though, right?"

"Right."

After Komali leaves I put on my coat and decide to head to Zelda's. The sky is interesting, I notice, as I walk there. The sun is bright one moment and then covered up by dark clouds the next. Weather in Wellington is usually strange like that. There can be a bright, sunny sky in one direction and a dark storm in the other. Yet, for some reason, I find it the most beautiful thing. I like it when the sky is like this.

I lightly knock on her door, on the off chance she's even up. There's no answer so I slowly and quietly open the door and whisper her name, in case she's asleep. There's no sign of her rummaging around, her place is spotless. I walk in the room and shut the door behind me. There's a slight lump in her covers, not that she could make much of one, from where she's laying. I don't say anything for fear of waking her up. Who knows when she last slept.

I ease my way over to her bed and look at her. The afternoon sun coming through her windows casts a golden light across her face and her hair. She actually looks fairly peaceful, a far cry from how she was this morning.

Her hair is tangled behind her head and in her neck and shoulders. I know she hates that, since she had me fix it for her the night I took care of her. I gently reach down and pick up her hair, sprawling it across her pillow and out of her face. Her hand is in a slightly smaller bandage and her thumb is finally free, so I guess she can reach stuff now. The nurse must have changed out the bandage while she was in there.

She is in such a deep sleep, she doesn't even feel me bend over and kiss her forehead.

I have such reservations about leaving her. I don't want her to wake up alone.

So she won't.

I grab her desk chair and quietly place it next to her bed. I sit and look at her for a while. I'm not sure how much time passes. As I stare at her, I can't find one flaw on her. Even the way she breathes is perfect. I take her hand in mine and gently hold it.

"Everything will be okay," I whisper to her. On the off chance she can hear anything, I want her to know I'm with her. And that I'm still certain she can overcome whatever happened.

"You're so strong. I was wrong about you, you know. I only wanted to hear you say you were weak so you'd need me. Because I don't want you to ever not need me."

I stroke her hand with my thumb, thinking about how she's endured so much of her life without parents. Just as I have. Only, mine died when I was an infant. I didn't have to go through the pain of readjusting without them. She did.

"I can't imagine being you." I think aloud. "I can't imagine being without you. It's only been months since you got here but… I don't remember what life was like before you."

She only breathes deeply in response to me.

"You have to get through this, Zelda. You can. I know you can. I have all the faith in you. Even if you don't need me, or anyone, I won't leave you. I'll suffer through whatever this is with you."

I continue staring at her face, solemn and silent.

"Because I'm in love with you. I'm so madly in love with you."

She never moves.

"So don't let me down."

I continue holding her hand. Some minutes, or maybe hours pass by. Eventually my eyelids feel heavy and my back is tired from sitting up straight for so long. I lean my head down on her bed, without letting go of her hand, and let my eyes close.

"Hey," I vaguely hear. I feel a slight tap on my shoulder.

"Hey," the voice says again. Was it Zelda? Was she up?

I immediately throw my head up. Zelda's body was still in the same spot, although I notice she'd moved. Not only that, but her fingers were intertwined with mine, unlike the way I'd had my hand before, simply gripping hers.

I blink a few times to come to my senses more. I look up to see a young girl with pinkish hair and giant eyes standing next to me. I nearly jumped at the sight of her.

"Who are you?" I asked. The girl, probably two or three years younger than me, giggles at my startled state.

"I'm the nurse's aid. I'm here to check on Miss Zelda."

"Oh, I see. She's been asleep for a few hours now."

"I don't intend on waking her, then. I was just going to check if she needed anything. But it seems you've taken my place as her keeper, haven't you?" The girl grins with her eyes closed, tilting her head to the side. She was certainly cheerful.

"I just promised her I wouldn't leave her," I say.

"You're a good friend, Mr. Keeper."

"You can call me Link," I say sticking out my hand for her to shake.

"I'm Navi. Pleased to meet you, Link."

"You too. But hey, Navi, were you around when they brought her to her room?" I ask.

"They called me to the nurse's office to help transport the poor girl. They briefed me on the situation as we wheeled her here," she explains.

"Do you know what happened?"

"Only that she suffered from some sort of PTS collapse. They mentioned some of the scenario that they found out, in case I found Zelda having some sort of flashbacks."

"What did they tell you? What did they find out?" I beg her to tell me.

"Unfortunately, I can't tell you all of that. It would be a violation of doctor-patient confidentiality."

I look to Zelda with sorrow, wondering if I'll ever truly know her.

"I'll tell you this, though," Navi says, observing my concern and caving a bit, I guess, "it's clear that due to her genius state, she feels things on a deeper level than most people. It's kind of like, since her brain can hold so much and see so much, her heart can too. You've known her for quite some time so I'm sure you've seen her hit a wall with some emotions before. She doesn't quite grasp them or understand what they are unless you ask her from a textbook point of view. But that doesn't mean she can't feel them. And when she feels them herself, she can't find an explanation for them, simply put. Not only that, but she feels things about ten times more than we do. So what is a small endeavor to us is exponentially more to Zelda."

"The professor mentioned something kind of like that," I nod, "although not to such depth. So which do you think will take over? Her genius will explain to her heart what's happening and why she's feeling such emotions on such a deep level, and ultimately she will overcome them by understanding things in whatever way Zelda understands them? Or do you think her emotions will take over her genius and she will lose herself in confusion and fear?" I trial off. I feel bad as I speak. Really, I'm just speaking aloud of my own fear, I don't expect Navi to know.

Navi's mouth turns to the side as she thinks.

"We can't really say at this point. But we are doing everything we can to help her through it. She's not a normal patient. She doesn't respond to any normal psych techniques, because she already knows them all. It's nearly impossible to gain any pure response from her that is untainted by her knowledge," Navi stares down at Zelda in wonder as she speaks.

Really? Zelda seems to speak freely with me. I've seen her show some emotion, or even barely open up about her past. I wonder why she won't with these people. I wonder if she doesn't trust them. Because if she doesn't, I certainly don't.

"I see," I nod.

"But don't worry, Link. We will do what we can to take care of her."

"I understand," I lie. "Thank you, Navi."

"Don't mention it! If you need anything, come by the nurse's office or call down there. I'll come back and check on Miss Zelda in a little while."

I smile in response and watch as Navi heads for the door. For being as old as she is, she seems small. She's about Agitha's size, but clearly not that young.

"Before I go," Navi turns around, "if she does wake up and decide to get up or move around, let her. Report any of her behavior to us. If she seems stable enough, you can take her out. Just don't leave campus."

"Oh, okay, thanks."

Navi walks out the door.

This is news. I figured they wouldn't have wanted her to leave. But I guess if she is feeling back to normal (which I pray to Goddess she is and that she doesn't go through one of those spells again), what's the harm in taking her out?

Only a few minutes later, I hear Zelda stir. My head shoots up and I see her forehead slightly creased as she comes to. The grip on my hand tightens as she moves around a little, finally waking up from her deep sleep.

Her eyelids flutter open and I'm immediately met with her royal blue gaze.

"Hey," I greet her with a soft smile.

"Hi," she says back. Her voice is surprisingly in tact. Smooth, even.

"How'd you sleep?" I ask, not wanting to bombard her with a lot of questions.

"Good." She answers back. Her voice is monotonous, but I don't mind. It's a good thing she's breathing normally, much less talking.

I pat her rub her arm lightly and squeeze her hand.

"When did you get here?" She asks. I realize she doesn't really remember anything that happened. And I have no intention of bringing it back up.

"Oh, just a little while ago," I answer.

"I woke up earlier and you were here," she says, eyeing me as she wakes up more. "That was a long time ago."

"Then why'd you ask?" I lightly flick her nose. She smiles at me. It feels so good to see her smiling.

"I don't know," she gently laughs.

"Are you sleepy? Do you want to rest some more or are you feeling better?" I ask.

"I'm hungry," she answers.

"I don't doubt it. Well then, by all means we should get you some food."

"Yes yes yes," she sing songs. She seems basically back to normal already. It's as if this morning never happened.

"What would you like?"

Zelda thinks for a moment.

"Let's go get ice cream at that vendor near the grove," she suggests. I partially wonder why she wouldn't want to go to Agitha's, but it may have something to do with this morning, so I don't ask.

"Sounds like a plan. You want me to go get it for you?"

"No. I want to walk," she says. I should've known.

"Are you sure you feel like getting out?" I ask.

"Yes," she nods. "I want up."

I stand up and take her arm to stabilize her from getting out of bed. Her skin is warm from lying under the sheets. She's still in her skirt from this morning and I see wrinkle indentations on her legs from her covers.

She puts her socks on and I hold her sweater out for her to stick her arms through. The grove isn't far from Zelda's at all, so it shouldn't be that big of a deal to take her there. She seems to be better anyway. She doesn't say much during our walk, and I don't push her to.

The air had become breezy from the rain, and the sun cast a bright white light from behind the overcast. The wind hits her hair, blowing her bangs back. She stops for a minute and looks around. She takes in a deep breath and then continues on. But I could swear there's a small hint of a sad smile on her face. I only watch her, not wanting to make one move that might interrupt whatever she's doing in her mind.

We get to the grove and Zelda stops in front of the bench we sat on when I first introduced myself to her. She stares at if for a moment, I assume remembering the scene.

"This is where you met me," she comments.

"Yeah, you're right," I follow her gaze. "You looked so peaceful. You were enthralled in the book you were reading so I hated to interrupt you. But you were too pretty to be sitting alone."

Funny, that's the first time I've actually point blank called her pretty to her face. Obviously she's the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on. But I'd never really told her before. I always just assumed she knew how gorgeous she was.

"My book wasn't half as interesting as you," she says. I look up at her to see her eyes still staring down.

"I'd relive that day over and over if I could. And every day after it," I tell her.

She says nothing at first, which would worry any guy who just made a comment like that. But it doesn't worry me, for some reason. It's the truth, anyway. And I suspect she already knows it. However, instead of answering verbally, she reaches down and clasps my hand in hers. I willingly comply and intertwine my fingers with hers.

"Me too," she whispers, barely audible.

I look down at her sad face again. So many times I've seen her from this angle. So many times I've watched her mind wander into despair. Countless times I've stood right above her and followed her gaze only to see thin air, while she relives some part of her she is determined to keep hidden.

"Come on," I tug. "Let's get your ice cream. You're bound to be hungry."

"Okay," she complies.

We walk further into the grove until we spot the ice cream vendor under some umbrellas, although the rain has stopped.

Zelda suddenly stops dead in her tracks. Her head snaps to her left. I look over to see what she's staring at, but I only see a few people here and there. I wonder if she is having another flashback. I look to her eyes and all I see is a cold stare I've never known her to have.

"Zelda?"

She says nothing.

"Hey, I'm gonna get your ice cream, okay? You stay right here. I'll just be right over there."

I wait for a response, but she says nothing. I figure it's because she's not even hearing me. It's only about yards from her to the vendor, so I walk away to give her time to come to. Maybe last time I smothered her. I'll keep my eye on her but just walk back with ice cream in order to distract her from her thoughts, not have her wake up with me standing in her face reminding her she's in and out of reality. Besides, she's not screaming or anything.

"What can I get for you?" The girl at the ice cream bar asks.

"Uhhh, chocolate." I tell her.

"Any toppings?" I hear her ask, but I can't look at her for looking at Zelda.

I see a girl walk over to her. She came from the direction Zelda was staring earlier. Maybe Zelda saw her and that's why she was quiet. Maybe she was trying to decide if she knew her or not. I see Zelda's hands immediately wrap around her waist like she's hugging herself. The girl glances over to where I'm standing and then shoots Zelda a malicious glare. Her lips are moving but I can't make out what she's saying. Zelda mouths a response. The girl continues to rattle something off at Zelda. What was she saying? Why did Zelda seem so uncomfortable?

"Sir?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Would you like any toppings?"

"Uhh, no. No, thanks."

I see Zelda start to shake her head no. At this point, I've already pulled out my wallet. I need to get back over there.

I slid the girl at the counter a blue rupee.

"But, I didn't even—,"

"Just keep the change," I mumble as I start to walk back over to Zelda.

Before I get there, I see the girl shove Zelda backward. Rage goes all through me and I pick up my pace. Zelda glances my direction and I see her say my name, which only adds to my urgency.

"Hey!" I yell.

The girl, whom I now recognize as the girl named Ruto (a student I've never been a fan of), raises her fist in anger.

"You little slut!" Ruto yells, preparing herself to either slap or hit Zelda across the face. I break into an all out run to stop her, but just as I get there, Ruto's entire body falls back, and I only see Zelda standing in horror.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I scream at Ruto, who's still on the ground. I stand between her and Zelda, holding Zelda behind me with one arm. I can feel her trembling.

"What's wrong with her?!" Ruto spats back, gesturing to Zelda.

"You're the one who just tried to hit her!" I yell, drawing even more attention to the situation. The girl from the ice cream stand runs over to survey the damage.

"What's going on?" She breaths heavily, looking back and forth between Zelda, Ruto, and me. "The needy skank threw me down," Ruto scoffs, standing up.

"Only after you provoked her!" I shouted. "You were about to hit her, she defended herself! I watched the whole thing!"

"Link, I want to leave," I hear Zelda say.

"Right after I straighten this out," I say, tightening my grip on her in fear that she will run off.

"Ruto," I start.

"Ha! You remember my name? What an honor," she retorts.

"Just shut up," I spat back at her. "What's your problem? Why would you dare try to hit her? What did you do to her?"

"I'm sick and tired of her! I'm sick of her being everywhere, I'm sick of her blank stare and her ignorance to everything, I'm sick of her constant neediness and hogging attention! She acts like she needs people but she doesn't, and for some reason you just don't know when to leave her alone! If you had any sense you'd have realized she had too much baggage or just an attention issue and left her a long time ago! She's _nothing_! She doesn't belong here, she's a freak, a flake. The only thing different about her is her inability to comprehend life or anything about it. She's nothing but average! She's just an average, helpless, lonely little girl who thinks she can walk on campus and have her pick of friends. And someone needs to teach her that!"

"Shut up! Shut up, you're done. Stop it. You selfish, blind idiot. You know nothing of her! You know nothing of her life, nothing of her personality, nothing of her spirit! She is the exact opposite of everything you are, which is why people like me willingly follow her every step, because she's genuine! You're nothing but a jealous, insecure leech sucking the blood out of her who can't stand that someone prettier than you came along that _maybe_ had some substance to her! If anything, you just hate her because she wakes up looking as perfect as you poorly attempt to accomplish after five hours of applying face paint! She is the very epitome of what you want to be but you just can't accomplish. You're not sick of her, you're sick of trying to be her. And if I ever see or hear of you breathing one word to her, so help me, Ruto, I will make sure you wish you were 'average' so you'd never ended up at this school!" I'm nearly out of breath. Ice Cream Girl stares at me like I've just laid an egg. Zelda only buries her face in my back and grips my shirt, fueling my fire.

"You'll realize I'm right. You're better off without her. You could be so much more without her weighing you down," Ruto hisses.

"_Leave already!_" I yell at her. She's taken aback by my screaming in her face, but I stand my ground. Zelda's grip loosens on my shirt and she emerges from behind me. I keep one hand around her shoulder, ready to push her behind me should Ruto dare do anything else.

"Ruto," Zelda projects, her voice smooth and strong. "I'm sorry you've turned out this way. I'm sorry if I've pushed you to the edge for so long that you felt the need to hit me, and I'm sorry I threw you down. But look at yourself. You can stand up and brush yourself off and go on your way. Every time you talked to me, you just walked away unscathed and unharmed. But every time you did, all it did was make me more and more thankful for who I was. All it did was make me thankful I wasn't you. You never made sense to me, you never had victory over me, and you certainly never defeated me. If you think for a minute that you're the scariest thing that's happened to me, you're so wrong. So you can hate me, you can continue to attempt to hurt me, change me, or embarrass me. And you can rub it in my face how you have a family to go home to. But you can't ignore me. And you can't get rid of me."

I stare at her in awe. I've never heard Zelda angry or even remotely disgruntled. But even when she is, she handles it with the utmost class and grace of Hylia herself.

Ruto stared at Zelda as well, not knowing what to say. For all I know, Ruto never even heard her talk that much.

"So now with your lover to protect you, you can just suddenly stand up for yourself? You're suddenly stronger with him around?" Ruto taunts. I inhale, ready to spat every profane thought, but Zelda stops me.

"No," she answers. "I never said anything because I didn't want to hurt you. I was afraid if I said anything, you'd realize you wasted your time. I felt bad for you. If your only purpose in life was to taunt me, then you were robbed more than I was. I never said anything before to keep peace. Your words never altered my day, and I didn't want them to alter anyone else's. You'd wasted your time and mine with your petty comments I'm partially certain you Googled, I didn't want to waste anyone else's time either. I only finally said something because I realized not saying anything was ineffective because now you've made everyone here angry and nearly assaulted me."

Ruto only stares at Zelda, as do I. I had no idea any of this had happened before. I had no idea Ruto was harassing her. I'd known Ruto from a few years ago. She and I had some of the same classes when I first arrived to Blair Cavington. And I learned very quickly to keep my distance. She was capable of much destruction. Had I known she was talking to Zelda, I would have stopped that right away. However, I also had no idea Zelda was so capable of shutting someone down. Of course, I don't why I'm surprised. I've seen her shut Groose down on multiple occasions.

"I'm sorry, but you have no purpose here now. And keeping silent serves no purpose for me either because you now know the truth," Zelda concluded. And, as calmly as she stated her goodbye, she grabs my arm, turns on her heel, and walks the other direction. I keep my arm around her the entire time we walk, feeling terrible for having no idea Ruto was causing her trouble in the first place.

After we are some ways down the road, I finally break the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask her.

"I don't know…," She answers after a long pause. "I never said anything before so I figured I just wouldn't. I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I would tend to forget about it by the time I saw you before lunch, anyway. You always have a way of making me forget the bad," she adds.

"But still. I would've backed you up. I would have confronted her. I would have stopped her from ever daring to call you any of those things…," I feel sheer fury flow through my veins as I remember the things Ruto said about Zelda. Who knows what she had said to her when it was just the two of them. The mere thought of Zelda being bothered or even shedding the slightest tear over anything Ruto said made me want to turn around and tear Ruto to shreds.

"I don't like seeing you angry. Even if it's for my own benefit. I just didn't want to start anything like that. She was harmless anyway," Zelda trails off.

"But was she?" I ask. "Was she truly harmless, Zelda? Because I felt your grip. I saw your face. I felt you trembling, I saw you shaking your head. I saw your fear. I've known you for a while now. I know you are good at hiding your emotions, but you couldn't hide your fear from me like that."

"Yes, she was," Zelda insists.

I stop walking and spin her toward me. Her eyes are on the verge of spilling over with tears.

"I promise," she adds.

My eyes dance back and forth between hers, my heart breaking for her. I pull her into a tight embrace, stroking her hair. She never cries, though. She only breathes deeply.

"Hey," I pull her chin up, "you never got your ice cream," I remind her.

"I'm not hungry," she shakes her head.

"What do you want to do then?" I ask, although I know she needs to eat. But she won't.

"I want to go home," she replies.

"My room or yours?" I ask.

She thinks for a long moment.

"Yours."

"Deal."

We get to my dorm and I pick up my easel and drop cloth while Zelda sits on my bed and looks at pictures around the room.

"I'm tired," she says quietly.

She must be depressed. She slept for hours all day and she still has no desire to do anything. She hasn't eaten anything all day either.

"Well, why don't you take a nap?" I suggest.

Zelda leans down on my bed and curls into a ball. I continue straightening up my dorm room, thinking she will eventually fall asleep.

"Link," she says after a while, sitting up.

"Yes, Zelda?"

"Will you hold me?"

I look over at her, her frail body contorted in a funny position. Her bangs hang in front of her face and her eyes pierce into mine, sad and frightened. She'd never been so bold as to ask me to comfort her. Of course, I usually just did. She usually never had to.

"Of course," I answer. I slide onto my bed with her. A few days ago I wouldn't have dared do something like this. But a few days ago, things were normal. And under the circumstances, I think my grandmother herself would condone it. Zelda wasn't a girl seeking close contact with a boy. She was seeking shelter. She was seeking a sense of security. And if I could offer her anything of the sort, I would.

Zelda pulls herself to me and I wrap my arms around her. Her eyes flutter closed and her breathing slows. I lay wide awake, watching her sleep once again. The sun sinks below the horizon and I know night will soon be upon us. I'm sure Komali and Agitha are wondering where either of us are but I don't really care at the moment. The only thing I'm worried about is wrapped in my arms, and I don't dare let go of it.

Soon, my own eyelids get heavy. I let them fall closed as Zelda's soft breath lulls me to sleep with her.

When I barely wake up, I notice we had slid down. My arms still remain around Zelda but her back is now to me. She stirs as well and I realize she's awake. Zelda rotates and faces me, inches from my face.

"I'm so sorry," she nearly whispers. Even her very breath is sweet.

"For what?" I ask, not really comprehending what she's saying.

"Everything," she shrugs.

"You should never apologize for any time I spend with you. Or any word you say. Or any thought you think."

Zelda looks at me through wide eyes.

"What would I have ever done without you, Link?" She asks.

"Been quite the piece of work," I smirk at her. Zelda slightly laughs.

Instead of the witty response I was expecting, Zelda doesn't say anything. Instead, she leans down and kisses me. She softly and slowly grazes her lips across mine, sending chills down my spine. Then, she lies back down, head against my chest and she returns to normal.

"I could really get used to you doing that," I whisper in her ear.

"Dually noted," she replies, her voice muffled from being pressed against my shirt.

I gently rub her back and hair until I hear her fall asleep again. Soon, I get sleepy as well. I close my eyes again, still feeling the remnants of her lips on mine.

"Thank you so much, Link," I hear her whisper.

I feel myself slowly waking up. For some reason it's almost as if I'm smiling. I stir, not wanting to wake Zelda. I replay her kissing me over and over in my head. I move my arm outward to grab her and pull her closer to me.

I feel the soft fabric of the sheet instead.

I feel around more.

No Zelda.

I sit up and look around for her. Maybe she moved to the floor or curled up on the foot of my bed again.

No sign of her. Her coat and shoes are gone too.

I hate the feeling of waking up alone when you fell asleep in company. I hated it when I was younger too. For some reason it makes me feel panicked. Like something happened while I was asleep and I wake up left behind.

But I know there's really no reason to panic. Zelda probably just got up and went to her own room. Maybe she knew the Navi was supposed to come back to check on her and she raced back in order to be there in the first place so no one would wonder about her whereabouts. Surely that's what she did.

Still though.

I decide to get up and just go check. I'll just lay eyes on her to know where she went and then I'll come back and go to bed.

According to my clock it's about six in the morning. Zelda and I got here at about seven or so last night. We must've slept for a long time.

She probably just got restless and got up to go somewhere. Maybe she's even hungry and went to Agitha. Zelda has never been one to worry about walking in someone's room (or potentially the cafe in this instance) when she was on a mission. I smile, thinking about how many times in the last few months she's just walked in my room and demanded my attention for something. The thought is comforting for some reason.

Quickening my pace to Zelda's, I think about how she actually kissed me earlier. Before, I initiated the action. But now, Zelda just went for it herself. Which was extremely uncharacteristic for her. She's not well versed in the field of guys, I've discovered. Any girl who reaches into a guy's pocket to grab his phone clearly never had any experience with boys growing up.

When I reach her dorm, I lightly knock. There's no way I wouldn't get in trouble for this should I be caught, but it's not like I haven't broken this rule before and still nothing happened so whatever.

There's no answer, but I expected as much. I gently open the door and am greeted with darkness. She's probably asleep, I decide, so I take my phone and use the light from the screen to see.

I inch toward her bed, looking for the outline of her body.

Nothing.

"Zelda?" I whisper, getting slightly anxious. Normally, I wouldn't be this curious, but given the series of events yesterday, I feel like I should really check on her. Or at least know where she is.

"Zelda?" I say a little louder.

No answer.

Where would she have gone?

Maybe she went to grab a chocolate chip muffin from Agitha.

I head to Agitha's at a faster pace than I expected from myself this early.

The door to the cafe is locked, but I see a light on in the back. I knock on the door and see Agitha emerge from the kitchen. She sees it's me and runs over to let me in.

"You're up early," she greets.

"Yeah, I was actually looking for you," I tell her.

"What's going on?" She immediately knows something is wrong.

"Well, nothing in particular, but have you seen Zelda?"

Agitha looks at me with a confused face.

"No, last I saw of her was day before yesterday when she was at my dorm. She said she was going back to her room after that. Komali told me about what happened yesterday and I was worried about her so I went to go check on her, but she wasn't in her room and then I remembered she'd been taken to the nurse so I figured she was still there. Why? Is she okay?"

I was afraid that would be her answer. But I don't want to worry her.

"Yeah, I think so…,"

Never mind, I can't lie to Agitha.

"Well, I don't really know," I add. "Yesterday after she was released from the nurse's I stayed in her room with her while she slept. Then she woke up and said she wanted ice cream so I took her to the vendor in the grove. But she had a run in with Ruto, you know her?" I break in the story to see if Agitha has any idea about Ruto.

"Ugh, yeah I know her. She was in one of my classes last year. She's really rude. She comes in the cafe ever so often and she always talks to me like I'm five. She just tries to be my friend because of you, she's like in love with you. But I only know that from overhearing her talk," Agitha tells me.

"Wait you never told me about that?" I ask, sort of stunned.

"First of all, it's not like you would have been surprised. Secondly, I knew you wouldn't go for her anyway. Thirdly, I didn't want you going for her on the off chance you found her strangely attractive," Agitha admits.

"Wow, nice, Agitha."

"You're welcome, now continue: What exactly happened with her and Zelda?"

"I'll tell you about the whole thing later, but long story short she tried to hit Zelda and Zelda somehow threw her on the ground," I inform her. Agitha's eyes widen in horror, although I see a hint of amusement flash across her face.

"I pick the worst times to hole up in the cafe," she shakes her head.

"Not the point," I interrupt her thoughts.

"Yeah, I know, that ticks me off that Ruto even dare do something like that. Tell me you at least tried to stop her!" Agitha says as she realized I obviously witnessed the whole thing but Zelda ended up being the one to throw Ruto down.

"Yes, but Zelda beat me to it. I chewed Ruto out though and then took Zelda back to my room. All that to say, we both fell asleep but when I woke up this morning, she was gone."

"I'll ask questions about that later," Agitha says with raised eyebrows, "but what do you mean she was gone?"

"Just that!" I answer. "I woke up and she was gone and she's not in her room either. And given the situation yesterday I wanted to check on her, but I can't find her," I say, panic rising in my voice as I speak.

"Maybe she just went for a walk or went to talk to the nurse or something. She'll turn up at some point today. Just wait and if she's not in your writing class then go see if she's with the shrink or the nurse. Maybe they made her leave or something," Agitha suggests. She has a point.

"They couldn't have called her though, she was in my room," I remember.

"Maybe Zelda already knew she was due somewhere, or maybe she just felt like she needed to go talk to the nurse. Maybe she started having another flashback or something and felt panicked."

"If that was the case, she should have woken me up. She would have. She would have told me. She wouldn't have just left. What could she tell them that she couldn't tell me?" I start to snowball into asking tons of questions about why Zelda wouldn't come to me, or at least wake me up.

"Link—," Agitha interrupts.

"What?"

"You can't be everything to her. You can't try to fix everything. You can't be her best friend and her boyfriend and her therapist and her protector and her father. There are some things you can't save her from. There are some things you can't use your silver tongue on to make everything better for her. And she knows that. And there's nothing wrong with that, that's a good thing! You can't depend on each other for everything, that's just unhealthy on both your parts. Give her a chance. She obviously trusts you to some capacity, so why don't you trust her on this? Trust that just because she took a problem elsewhere, or that she wishes to solve it on her own, that doesn't mean she doesn't love you any less. I don't know in what ways she loves you, but I know she cares for you deeply. So trust her on that, trust me on that! Don't doubt her now just because she took off. She's already doubting herself, she doesn't need all of us doubting her too…,"

This stops me. Somehow, Agitha was able to see through my concern for Zelda to a concern for myself that I might lose Zelda. Usually Komali is the one to shine the spotlight on my own misplaced emotions, but this time it's Agitha.

And she's dead right.

"You're right, little prodigy. In more ways than one. I'm just worried she woke up, literally, and realized she didn't need me anymore. I'm worried she is so stubborn to solve something herself, she will end up doing something ridiculous in order to prove her own strength just to herself," I tell her.

"And so what if she does, Link?"

I look at Agitha questioningly.

"Won't you be the one to rescue her should that happen?" The tiniest smirk, the one Agitha always wears when teasing me, slides across her face.

I lean down and pick Agitha up, swinging her around and kissing her cheek, a gesture I haven't done in a long time. Agitha laughs and hugs me when I set her down, and I genuinely hug her back. She's the closest thing I've had to a sister in a long time.

"You speak volumes of truth, my dear," I lean down on one knee to be more level with her, "but I'm not waiting until class. I'm going to see if she's at the nurse now. I should have never taken my eyes off of her, honestly. But oh well, I can't think about that right now. I just need to make sure she didn't hole up in some crawl space and have a nervous break down without telling anyone," I inform Agitha.

"She does have some cat-like tendencies," she replies, causing me to smile. I'd never really thought about it but that was really the best way to describe Zelda sometimes.

"First I'll go check the nurse's office. They should be able to tell me where she went. And if they don't know then we will deal with certain extremely messed up administrative issues."

"Agreed," Agitha nods.

"See you in a bit."

"Link," Agitha stops me before I fly out the cafe door. "Komali told me you were in love with her. But I think you should know, I think Zelda is in love with you too."

"How do you know?" I ask, my heart stopping at the thought of those words being true.

"I'm a female. I know these things…plus she as much as told me the other day," Agitha admits.

"What did she say?!"

"What does she ever say? It's Zelda! When she tried explaining how you guys even kissed all she said was 'help' because she didn't know how to communicate it!"

A smile crosses my face as I think about what Agitha said.

"Then I'll have to go find her and ask her myself, won't I?" I grin.

"Indeed you will! Off you go, valiant hero! Race into the sunset to find the fair maiden!"

"I'll hopefully come right back to tell you how it went…," I say, hopeful to find Zelda.

Agitha wishes me luck and I fly out the door.

The sun is nearly in the sky by the time I reach the nurse's office. I knock on the door and enter to find the same nurse that was on duty yesterday during Zelda's attack.

"Can I help you?"

"Zelda Nohansen," I say. The nurse sits up. "Did she come in here this morning?"

"If she did, I really couldn't give you much information unless authorized. But, she didn't."

I feel my heart drop in my stomach.

"Do…do you have any idea where she might be?"

"I don't. If it was a mental issue, you might check the psychiatric office, although they can't release any information on her either," the nurse informs me.

"I don't need any information, I just need to know where she is."

"Is there a problem?"

I think about whether or not to say anything.

"Well she promised to meet me for breakfast but never showed up. I stopped by her dorm but there was no answer. I wondered if she was sick or something. I was just checking up on her, that's all. I know she had a rough day yesterday," I lie.

"You're the boy who brought her in here, aren't you?"

I swallow. "Yes ma'am."

"Go check the psych office."

That should worry me, but I don't let it.

"Okay. Thank you."

When I reach the on-campus psychiatrist, I am greeted with the same news.

"What do you mean she's not here?" I say, panic rising.

"She isn't staying here, is what I mean," he informs me. The same man from yesterday that woke me up.

"So, no one knows where she is?"

"We know where she is, Link. We just aren't authorized to give you that information."

"What does that mean?" I ask, getting extremely agitated.

Dr. Skett, I've learned his name is, looks at me slightly annoyed.

"Zelda isn't here, Link. We know of her whereabouts. But we have strict patient-psychiatrist confidentiality here. We aren't allowed to give you all the information, even if we wanted to."

For some reason, I nearly burst into tears. She wasn't just not around or being held in some room for observation or laid out in a bed or sedated due to flashbacks…she was gone. She wasn't even on campus. And I had no idea where to even look.

"Is…is she coming back?"

"She plans to," the doctor says.

"What do you mean she 'plans to?' Is there some chance she won't?"

The doctor looks at me, deciding whether or not to tell me.

"Occasionally children who have endured the certain events Zelda has will experience a relapse of some sort. They might feel the need to find some sense of closure or tie up loose ends, for lack of a better phrase, in order to fully heal. We have no idea how long that might take, only the patient does."

"So wherever she is, it's all for the process of healing and getting better, correct?"

"Correct. That's why I can assure you it's for the best."

"I really hope you're right about that," I glare at him, although I know I shouldn't.

On my way back to Agitha's, I feel myself start getting sick.

She's gone. She left. Where is she? What if they sent her? What if she didn't want to go? Why did she in the first place? What could have happened between today and yesterday that made her want to leave?

Questions race through my mind as I try to wrack my brain for any reason Zelda might have just spontaneously left. But I can't find any. The only things that run through my head are the past twenty four hours, from the moment I found her until now.

"She's gone," I don't hesitate to explain to Agitha as I throw the door to the cafe open. Agitha's in the middle of serving two girls sitting at the counter. In shock, she drops the plates on the counter with a large thud. She doesn't even notice.

"What?!"

"She's gone. She's not even on campus," I tell her.

"When? Why? Why would she leave without saying goodbye?"

"I don't know, I don't know anything all I know is that she's gone! She's gone Agitha, and she's not coming back for a long time, if she ever does! She's just gone!" I crescendo. The two girls at the counter look between Agitha and me as we exchange looks of horror. Agitha snaps out of it and looks apologetically to the girls.

"I'm so sorry," she says calmly. "Please enjoy your meal and let me know if I can get you anything else," she calmly recites. "Link, would you join me in the kitchen for a moment?"

I don't attempt to regain (or fake) composure like Agitha, so I storm in the back with her. I can feel the girls' eyes on me as I walk in, but I don't care.

"Hang on a minute," Agitha starts the minute the door closes.

"I can't." I state, panic rising.

"Yes you can, get a grip," she stands on her tip-toes and puts her hands on my shoulders. "Have you talked to Komali?"

"No," I answer.

"Alright, he will be a good voice of reason here. Let's go get him and then we will talk about this," she suggests.

"What about the cafe?"

"I'm shutting down for a while. This is far more important," her piercing green eyes stare into mine with a seriousness I haven't ever seen from her. Agitha is the most work-centered person I have ever met, yet she's shutting down long enough to figure out what happened to Zelda. And that's how I know she's scared.

"Okay," I nod, taking her instruction. Funny, when things go awry, I start listening to the thirteen year old.

"I'll finish up the kitchen work here and turn everything off. You go get Komali and meet me back at my room," she instructs me.

"Alright."

I start to walk out of the kitchen. When I get to the door, I turn around to see Agitha with her hand against her forehead, a position I've only seen her in when she's stressed. Her eyes are cast downward and I swear she's on the verge of tears.

"Agitha," I say. She looks up. "I know you loved her too."

"Love. I love her. She isn't gone for good yet, Link."

I try to crack a smile but all that really comes out is near tears. So instead I swallow. I nod at her and head out the door.

I get to the street that I would usually turn down to go to Zelda's and I stop. For some reason, I have the inclination to go there. What if she left some hint as to where she went? What if she even just left a simple map out or a note from someone or anything that could lead me to her?

Before I know it I'm nearly running to her room. I don't know why, but I feel like I should go.

I knock on the door out of habit and nearly get sick thinking about how it's ludicrous to even knock because she's not there. And even if she was, I've helped her change before anyway, which makes my heart skip for a moment remembering those days that seem like an eternity ago.

I walk in and am immediately met with sheer sadness. I can now see in the daylight of her room. Her curtains were drawn back. She loved looking at the sky, so it doesn't surprise me. Her cello is still propped against the wall in her living room area. My throat tightens thinking of all the things that happened right where I'm standing. This is where I carried her stuff the first day she came here. This is where she played for me. This is where I hugged her. This is where we yelled at each other. This is where I kissed her right afterward. I see the coat hook hanging on the door. That's where I saw her hang up her little messenger bag every time we came back from somewhere.

Which isn't hanging there now.

She never leaves without that bag.

She knew she was going.

I walk over to her kitchen and throw open a cupboard. Only two unopened boxes of cornflakes were inside. She always has three. And the other box was still half full. I know because I tried to force her to eat them yesterday and she wouldn't. She took them with her too.

Looking around her room, I see her uniform neatly folded on the corner of her bed. Her closet doors are thrown open and nearly all of her clothes are gone, which frightens me.

Besides that, everything is exactly how she left it. She even still has dishes in her sink. There's a small cup with the remnants of hot chocolate in it. I stare at my reflection in it. She loved hot chocolate. It's so warm, just like her. It's sweet like her. Once you have one taste, you keep wanting more or it, just like her.

The reflection of my face is broken by a ripple. I realize I'm crying. I don't really know why. I wipe my eyes and try to cover up my tears for whatever reason. It's not like anyone is here.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you, Zelda."

For some reason, I try not to touch anything in her room. Her book lies face down on the armrest of her couch, right where she left it. Her blanket is still in the same position from where she was wrapped up in it. I can even see the outline of where her back was. Everything is exactly how she left it. She was the last person to touch it. It was her hand that laid that book there. Her lips that sipped out of that cup. And I pray it'll be her hands to pick it up again.

But I don't even know where those hands are. I don't know what cup she sips from now. I don't know if I'll ever gaze upon her stormy blue eyes and graze my lips across hers ever again. I don't know where to start looking. And she left me no clues.

Komali and Agitha will be wondering where I am, and I don't particularly want to admit to hanging around Zelda's room. My intention to come here to see if she left any trace of where she went turned into mourning for her presence. If Zelda knew, she's laugh and say I was being cliche and that logically, I was wasting time when I could be looking for her.

That's exactly what she'd say. She'd want me to come for her. She's somewhere waiting for me to find her. She wants me to prove I'll follow her. She wants me to earn my trust.

And I'll do anything to accomplish just that.

When she kissed me (potentially goodbye), she did something to me. She shackled me. While I was focusing on her lips, she snuck in and stole me. She captivated my entire being. With one glance, she had my attention. With one word, she had my thoughts. With one touch, she had my feelings. And with one kiss, she had whatever part of myself that still belonged to me.

I've got to find us.

But where do I look? She could be anywhere by now.

I think about the last twenty four hours I spent with her.

Did she ever say anything that could have hinted to her leaving? Did she ever slip up at least once?

A small smile appears across my face. Who am I talking about here? She never slips up. I don't think in her infinite vocabulary that she understands that phrase. I can see her confused face with her head cocked, waiting for me to explain what "slip up" means.

Suddenly, as if the Goddess herself dropped the thought attached to a brick onto my head, I heard Zelda's voice in my head. And I immediately had a heading.

"_I want to go home.__"_

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY! I am finally back and ready to keep going on this story. Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I hope you all are enjoying or about to enjoy Christmas break! I plan to keep writing over the break so hopefully I will crack out another chapter here soon. Thank you for being so patient with me! Don't forget to let me know what you think...I'm worried none of this makes sense, but that's a fear of mine every time I post another chapter. Thanks for the continued support!  
**


	19. Chapter 19: Home Bound (Zelda)

-Zelda-

_ I could hear his voice. I could smell him. It was familiar. I didn__'t know who it was, but he was carrying me. He took me out of that room. I was safe with him. Something about him told me I was safe._

_ I could hear him speaking now. His voice was rising. Why was he angry? I didn__'t like hearing him angry. _

_ His grip left me. His warmth left. Where was he going? He said he wouldn__'t leave me. He can't leave me now._

_ Something strapped my arm and clamped my finger. Where was I? What were they doing? Where was the boy with the soft shirt and warm skin?_

"—I promised her I'd be right by her side!"_ I heard him scream. _

_ No. He can__'t leave me now. He was the link between me and the outside world._

_ Link. _

_ Link._

"Zelda? Zelda, we need you to sit up, honey. Zelda."

I opened my eyes to a bright white light above me. I was lying flat on my back on top of a hard cot. The nurse and some other man I didn't know stood above me, hovering over me with concerned faces. What had happened? How did I get here? Last I remembered I was sitting in my room.

No, wait. I remembered Link coming in my room. He tried to get me to eat but I wouldn't. I remembered going to class. There was a storm coming in. It was raining very hard…

"Zelda, can you hear me?" The nurse spoke in my face.

I sat up, trying to get a handle on the situation.

"Yes. Yes, I can hear you." I spoke calmly. I didn't want anyone to jump to conclusions.

"It's alright, you're safe now," the man assured me in a non-assuring voice.

"Who—," I started to ask. The nurse jumped in and answered for me.

"This is professor Skett. He was called here after your episode a while ago."

"Episode?" I asked.

The professor and the nurse looked at each other, concerned, which started to concern me.

"Zelda, do you not remember the past few hours?"

"Hours?" I asked. "No sir, I don't."

"Let's sit down here and recap a bit then," the professor suggested.

I sat in my bed and listened while the professor attempted to kindly explain what had happened. Apparently, I started crying and screaming in my biology class. Link was there. He had walked me to class. And he brought me here.

"We didn't want to force him to go, but we had to get to the bottom of this disorder, Zelda." The nurse chimed in.

"Disorder?" I wasn't understanding what they were getting at.

"You're in a bit of denial, Zelda." The professor informed me.

"I resent that," I stated. "I don't have anything to deny."

"So, you don't remember the conversation you had last night with a certain attendant named Impa?"

_ "__Storms are coming."_

_ "__Your grandparents are dead."_

_ "__Found dead."_

_ "__Memorial funeral home."_

_ "__Storms are coming."_

_ "__We got a call."_

_ "__Zelda Nohansen."_

_ "__Your grandparents are dead."_

I sat up straighter, gasping for air. I remembered now.

"It's alright, Zelda, please."

"No…no it isn't." I gasped.

"Calm down first."

"No," I refused. They were only telling me to calm down because it was their job. They didn't know. They didn't understand. They didn't know who I was or what I had to go back to. Which was nothing. I was no longer a daughter, a child, an orphan, or a granddaughter. I was nothing to no one.

"Give her 200 CC's," the professor said to the nurse. I felt a cold substance course through my vein. I looked down to see I'd been attached to an IV. When did that even happen?

Immediately, my body began to calm down. I stopped shaking and my breathing returned to normal. My eyelids even felt slightly heavy.

"Alright, now. Tell us what happened," the professor said calmly.

"They died," I answered.

"Can you tell us who?"

"You know who," I said again. There was no way they didn't. They were only testing to see if I was in my right mind. I was more in my mind than they were. I grasped the situation better than anyone else.

"Zelda, we are only here to help," the nurse said. I felt slightly guilty, but not too much.

"If I may," the Professor Skett started, "it shows here that you are from a different country. Can you tell me about it there?"

I didn't want to. But I saw no harm in explaining a little. The medicine in my veins made it harder to refuse anyway.

"It's very flat, landscape wise. It's depressing. Hot in the summer, cold in the winter. We were on a farm with lots of land. But my dad didn't farm. He and my mom were scientists. They only inherited the farm from my grandparents. So we lived there, but their work took them all over the world."

"What kind of childhood did you have?"

They wanted to know this for a study. I was a case to them. They were trying to tap into my world for a mere medical journal publication or some sort of pat on the back for figuring out what was wrong with the strange, haunted genius girl that stumbled onto campus. They can't have that though.

I stared back at the professor and cocked my head. I squinted my eyes at him slightly.

"I've already met criterions A through D. And I just conquered F. So that leaves us at E."

Professor Skett's eyes widened as he stared at me.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Let's see, E is duration of symptoms for one month, correct? Well, I can assure you this hasn't been going on for a month so we can mark PTSD off of the chart. Hmm, what's another diagnosis we can try to label me with?"

"Zelda, no one here is trying to label you with anything. We are just trying to get to the bottom of what happened this morning."

"There are two ways to do that." I answered. "One is by gaining my trust and me just telling you, which takes years to do. Or the other is to climb into my brain and evaluate things in there to see just how high I score on a CAPS."

"How are you aware of what a CAPS is?" The professor asked.

"A Clinician-Administered PTSD Scale. It was developed about thirty years ago. But you have to determine a score from a Structural Clinical Interview for DSM-IV. So tell me professor, which interrogation tactic are we using? Personal, or clinical? Because this feels very clinical to me."

"Alright," Professor Skett answered, dropping his notepad on the ground. I started to smile. The nurse only looked shocked. "Let's cut to personal then," he stated. I crossed my arms to let him read the body language. I didn't intend on sharing anything. No matter how much medicine was injected to make me dazed so I would talk easier.

"If it takes so long to earn your trust, why did you cling to Link when he brought you in here?"

My stomach dropped at the mention of Link. I hadn't seen him, truly, since we kissed. I missed him. I wondered where he was and if he was okay. I hoped I didn't hurt him.

"Because I trust him," I answered.

"How did he gain your trust?"

"He earned it," I corrected him. "He earned it by not poking his finger into my past. He was just my friend. He accepted me for who I am, without even needing to know who I was. Over the past few months, I've shared a little more with him about what happened than I have with anyone else. When he listened to me, he was listening to me because he cared, not because I just wanted to know what happened." I trailed off. I felt my voice crack and realized I was crying.

"These people care too, Zelda. Everyone around you cares for you."

"Not like he does. They care for different reasons."

"What reasons would those be?"

I paused and stared at him.

"Reasons that result in their own personal gain."

"You can't go through life thinking everyone is out to get you, Zelda. Because they're not. People do genuinely care for you. That's why I'm here. Don't you think that I want you to get better as well? That's why I went into this profession. Not to find out the scoop on some new girl that no one knows about. Not to be published in some journal either. We truly want you to get better and succeed."

I only stared at him, not knowing if he was genuine or not.

"You have great potential, dear. More than you realize. If you can conquer this haunting past, nothing will hold you back."

"But I almost had it conquered," I answered, tears starting to form in my eyes. "I had almost made it out alive. I was almost free of it when my grandparents died. They had pulled me through everything. They had been there for me when no one else was. They cared for me and took care of me and loved me. Without them, there's no one left that I know truly loves me! I was already lonely before, but now I'm even more so! Do you know how miserable it is to not have one person on the planet that you can fully trust, or even say fully love? That you can know without a doubt they love you and you love them? I can! I lost my parents, and now I've lost them! I'm alone, Professor! That's your diagnosis! I'm a little girl that had her childhood ripped away from her and now her only source of hope has been taken from her as well! I have an inheritance I don't know what to do with, a house that lies vacant back home, and a shell of a body that I live in now because there's nothing left to occupy it inside of me."

The nurse looked at me with tears in here eyes as my own drip off of my face.

"Zelda," the professor says to me with kind eyes. "I think you need to go home."

"No! I can't go back there! I can't go home now."

"You have to have closure. You have to tie up loose ends and mentally heal yourself. You have to turn around and finally face your past. Stop running from it. You can't change it. You have to face it and accept it. We can't fix it, we can't alter it. But we can learn from it. We can embrace it. Embrace it for what it is and stop trying to make it something it's not. Yes, you had your childhood ripped away from you. You have endured more heartache than a number of the people here. And you have to accept that. You have to acknowledge that. And you can't do that until you go home and face it yourself, physically and mentally. Your grandparents will have a funeral, Zelda. I think you need to be there for that. You will regret it one day if you are not. Believe me."

"How do I just up and go, though? What about my schooling here, what about my friends? What about…what about Link?"

"We will take care of all of that. You'll have a full pardon for school. They'll accept you back at any moment," the nurse stated. It's the first time she's chimed in for a while.

"The administrators at the front office can take care of your plane ticket. Should you wish you return, we will go ahead and book it round trip. As for your friends, only you can decide what to tell them. We are bound to not say a word, even if we want to. No one will know where you've gone if you don't wish for them to. Only you can tell them what you want."

I thought for a long moment. I didn't want to go back home. But part of me did. I needed to see them. I needed to see it with my own eyes that they were gone. I've seen a lot worse. I need to see this now. I had to find closure, like the professor said. Besides that, I'm almost seventeen. I'll need to sort out legal issues with the inherited money that will soon rightfully belong to me. I have to go home.

"Alright." I agree. "I'll go."

The medicine was finally taking over my body. My eyelids felt extremely heavy and my limbs nearly numb. Soon, without even realizing it, darkness slipped in and engulfed me as I entered a finally dreamless sleep.

"Zelda? We've scheduled your plane ticket. You leave at three in the morning our time, but you'll arrive home in the morning your time. That was the earliest we could make the flight. Your boarding pass and information will be at the front desk by the station. Go there before you leave, alright?" I heard the nurse say, despite my fogginess. I nodded my head and repeated what she said so she was sure I heard it. Soon, I fell back asleep.

I woke up in my room. The sun shown bright now.

I felt something entrapping my fingers. I blinked a few times and looked over to see messy blond hair. He had fallen asleep holding my hand.

Link. I knew he'd come find me.

I repositioned my hand and intertwined my fingers with his. He didn't wake up. I had no idea how long he'd been here or how much he needed sleep. So instead of waking him, I merely slid closer to him and listened to his soft breath. How could I leave him? How could I say goodbye to him? How could I explain to him what I was doing and why?

Surly he would understand. But what if he didn't? What if telling him only made it harder? What about Komali and Agitha? Link would have them. They would support him and keep him happy for however long I'd be gone. If I came back. But he would be alright. They all would be. Besides, they were together before I got here. It was just the three of them. They'd all be fine. They might be sad or even angry with me for not telling for a while. But they'd get over it. And eventually, they'd get back to the way things were.

With more and more resolve in my head, I finally felt as if I could rest. For now, I'd be happy and enjoy my time with him while I could. When I am home, then I will grieve. But for now, savor every bit of him.

I started to come to. I stirred in my half asleep state to get a grip on where I was and how much time had passed. Link must have heard me stir because when I open my eyes, his caring gaze is upon me.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hi," I replied.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Good."

Link gently rubbed my arm, sending chills down my spine. His touch was so gentle and soft, yet it lit a fire beneath me that was strong and bold. I quickly thought of something to say before my nerves became more obvious.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"Oh, a little while ago," he replied.

Apparently his "little while," and my "little while," where two different lengths.

"When I woke up earlier, you were here," I stated.

"Then why did you ask?" Link smiled, a hint of color in his cheeks, as he flicked my nose. I squinted and a smile, the first real smile I'd felt in a while, spread across my face.

"I don't know," I giggled. I was partially confused, because I don't think I'd ever really "giggled" my entire life until then.

"Are you sleepy?" Link changed the subject. "Do you want to rest some more or are you feeling better?"

I thought for a moment about what I was. I was sad. But there was nothing he could do about that. In fact, he'd already brightened my mood from what it was earlier. Besides, my last moments with him would not be tainted.

"I'm hungry," I answered.

"I don't doubt it. Well then, by all means we should get you some food," he gently squeezed my arm twice, a gesture my father used to do when we were about to jump into action.

"Yes yes yes," I agreed.

"What would you like?" he asked, his blue eyes looking at mine with the same laid back, happy, awaiting gaze they always have.

What would I like? As a last meal here at Blair Cavington, I'd like something sweet. Something that I didn't do very often so that it has a special memory to it. My last day with Link.

_Why do I keep thinking of today as my last day here? Why is everything in my head a last, when I don't really know if it is? I don't want it to be. But something tells me it is. Could I just be mentally preparing myself subconsciously in case it is the last? Or do I deep down know I'm not coming back…and if I am, it won't be for a long long time. _

I didn't want to go to Agitha's, for fear she would immediately know something was up, which she would. She wasn't as tame as Link about getting to the bottom of things. No. Agitha would question. She would cast her slitted eyes at me trying to figure me out, not because she wants to know what happened, but because she wants to prevent anything from happening. She's too slick. And on the off chance I faked it good enough (which I knew I could, I've done it for years at a time), I didn't think I could stare at her and not cry at this point. She had become a vital part of my happiness at Blair Cavington. I couldn't look her in the face and leave knowing I might not see her again.

"Let's go to that ice cream vendor near the Grove," I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. Want me to get it for you?" He offered. I could tell he was hesitant about me getting up and moving around.

"No. I want to walk," I assured him.

"Are you sure you feel like getting out?" He presses.

"Yes," I fought, "I want up."

Link stood up and held a tight grip on my arm as I try to stand up. The blood rushes to my legs to help stabilize me. I tried to slide as gracefully as possible without my skirt coming up. I don't know how well I succeeded but oh well. Link got my socks and held out my sweater. When he deemed I was ready for the world beyond my door, we left.

I thought about all that had happened in the last few hours. How just one conversation changed my entire life. How the next day would forever change it again. One minute I have an established life and routine at Blair Cavington, the next I am headed back where I came from. Just when I thought I'd escaped.

I wondered about my grandparents. I wondered what caused it. I wondered what their lost thoughts were. I wondered what their last words were. What would I do now, now that they were gone? I thought about my last conversation with them. My only consolation was that my last words to them were "I love you." I told them I missed them. They knew. And before I left, I told them I thank you. But did I say it enough? Did they truly know how much I appreciated them?

I wasn't sure. I couldn't think about that now. All I knew was that I told them I loved them. They knew that. And if that was all I had to hang on to for my sanity until I could get home, then so be it.

As we were walking, something caught my eye. It was the bench I was sitting on my first day at Blair Cavington.

I immediately remembered the scene of Link casually sitting beside me and flashing his charming smile at me.

_"You know, I never got your name." He said, leaning closer to me._

_ "__My name is Zelda," I replied, attempting to keep my voice steady._

_ "__I'm pleased to meet you, Link." His hand gripped mine perfectly._

_ "__Pleased to meet you, Zelda."_

"This is where you met me," I finally spoke up.

"Yeah, you're right. You looked so peaceful. You were enthralled in the book you were reading so I hated to interrupt you. But you were too pretty to be sitting alone."

A shiver ran down my shoulder blades. Too pretty. Too pretty. I had never heard him call me pretty before. I'd never been called pretty by a boy before. At least, not when it mattered. But everything that Link says matters. And he'd never called me that before.

"My book wasn't half as interesting as you," I replied, still staring at the bench in thought. It was true, though. Nothing I'd ever seen was as enthralling as Link.

"I'd relive that day over and over if I could. And every day after it," his voice was filled with so much longing. Could that statement really be true? Did he really wish to relive these last few months with me? I know I did. It's nearly the happiest I've been since I was young.

How could I leave him? How could I leave Blair Cavington?

The thought of my grandparents reminded me. My stomach twisted when I remembered. For a moment, a split moment, I was distracted. Not fully, because there's nothing that will ever distract me from the tragedy. Even the air, the entire world around me, has a weird, darker shade to it. It's as if in the corner of my eyes, in my peripheral, things are black. There's a tiny shade of black everywhere I look, reminding me that even when I can look or think of something else, the darkness is always there. And I'll never fully be free of it. It's there to stay now, forever in my sight, forever in my mind. I can turn my head and look back and it's there. Even when I look to the path ahead, if there is one, it's dark. No matter where I look or what I see, there's always a hint of darkness.

I hoped Link would understand that. Because I too wished we could go back. I wished we could relive the days when the lens from my brain to the world was nice and clear.

I reached my hand down and intertwined my fingers with his. He had no idea what I had to face in the next few hours and days. And then weeks. And then months. I wanted him to know I wanted to hang on to him deep down.

"Me too," I nearly whispered.

Link's turquoise gaze stared into mine. For a small moment, just a split second, I almost told him. I almost explained everything. But I couldn't.

"Come on," he tugged, snapping me out of my stupor. "Let's get your ice cream. You're bound to be hungry."

"Okay," I complied, following close behind.

As we made our way into the opening of the grove, a small, brown headed girl caught my eye. Ruto.

She saw me. She made eye contact with me.

The typical smirk that she wore appeared on her face. Ruto made her way toward me, clearly intending to stir things up. My hands started to shake and my palms got sweaty.

"I see someone's feeling better," she sarcastically sing-songed.

"I never felt bad," I corrected her.

"For someone who's labeled a genius you sure do seem to be oblivious."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh stop. You know what I'm talking about. It's all over the school. The genius girl, who no one knows about of course, had a little panic attack this morning. Writhing in invisible pain, screaming in terror, you know the bit."

Oh no. I slid my hands around my waist, trying to shield myself from an oncoming panic attack that was sure to make this situation a lot worse.

"Everyone here is considered a genius. Could have been anyone," I tried to retaliate.

"Ohhhh no honey, you're a genius even amongst geniuses, remember? You're a freak. You're the abnormal in a sea of abnormals. You're so abnormal, no one knows what to do with you. Don't you know that's why they send you to that on-campus shrink? Because you don't belong anywhere else."

With each word she spoke my panic rose. My heart pounded and I felt as if I was going to scream or throw up, I couldn't decide which. My body started shaking and I couldn't control my breathing. I shook my head, trying to deflect her words.

Wait. Link. Where was he?

I looked all around for him and soon made eye contact. He was already headed to me with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh don't tell me you brought him into this too," I barely caught Ruto saying. "When will you learn that you're nothing but a burden to him?"

"Link," I called, hoping he would come quickly.

"Hey!" He called, hurrying toward me.

Ruto's anger multiples exponentially and seeps into her voice.

"You little slut!" She screamed, raising her fist to hit me. Before I realized what was happening, I dodged her fist and deflected her arm the other direction, using her own momentum to help me push her onto the ground. When I came to, Ruto was on the ground and Link stood next to me, eyes wide with shock but, dare I say it, amuse. He stared down at Ruto and lit into her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled. Before I could say anything (not that I wanted to), Link put a hand on my arm and shoved me behind him. gripping me tight, spoiling my plan to take off.

"What's wrong with her?!" Ruto spat back, gesturing to me.

"You're the one who just tried to hit her!"

"What's going on?!" Some random girl in a visor chimed in. She must've run over from the ice cream stand.

"Only after you provoked her!" Link replied to Ruto, ignoring the girl. "You were about to hit her, she defended herself!"

This entire situation had gotten completely out of hand at this point. I should have just let Ruto hit me and not caused so much chaos. People were starting to look over and I felt my heart racing as they noticed what happened. Link was telling the truth, I didn't mean to push Ruto down. I had no idea I still had the ability to do such a thing, I didn't know what happened. But I never intended to cause so much drama. The best thing to do was leave.

"Link, I want to leave," I tugged on his shirt, trying to get his attention. He ignored the strain in my voice.

"Right after I straighten this out," the grip he had on me tightens. Whether it was out of fear I'd run or anger at Ruto, I didn't know which.

"Ruto," he continued.

"Ha, you know my name? What an honor for me," Ruto interrupted. I didn't understand her sarcasm or how it was supposed to insult, but that didn't matter at the time.

"Just shut up," Link spat back. I'd never heard him so mad. I didn't like it at all. "What's your problem? Why would you dare try to hit her What did you do to her?"

"I'm sick and tired of her!" Ruto yells back.

Sick and tired of me? For what? I avoid her at all costs.

"I'm sick and tired of her being everywhere, I'm sick and tire of her blank stare and her ignorance to everything, I'm sick of her constant neediness and hogging attention! She acts like she needs people but she doesn't, and for some reason you just don't know when to leave her alone! If you had any sense you'd have realized she had too much baggage or just an attention issue and left her a long time ago! She's nothing! She doesn't belong here, she's a freak, a flake. The only thing different about her is her inability to concept life or anything about it. She's nothing but average! She's just an average, helpless, lonely little girl who thinks she can walk on campus and have her pick of friends. And someone needs to teach her that!"

Nothing Ruto said made sense to me. Nothing she ever said made sense. I was genuinely confused each time she talked. I was more confused than hurt, until now. It didn't take a social lesson to know what she was getting at, or understand the hundreds of insults thrown at me. The only thing that made them hurt, particularly today, was that they were yelled at Link. He was the one person I didn't want to think I was different, or a freak. I'd tried so hard to convince him I wasn't at the beginning. Yet, I wanted him to stand here anyway. I wanted him to stand beside me. I'd never seen Ruto so infuriated.

Link's grip on my arm loosened slightly. But instead of letting go, he slid his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. The contact caught me off guard and I felt my trembling slow. I hadn't realized I was trembling to begin with. And for some reason, I was glad Ruto saw Link with his arm around me. Claiming me. Suddenly I'd forgotten everything Ruto said before. But before I could remember it and be hurt, Link stepped in, once again, to save the day.

"Shut up! Shut up, you're done. Stop it. You selfish, blind idiot. You know nothing of her! You know nothing of her life, nothing of her personality, nothing of her spirit! She is the exact opposite of everything you are, which is why people like me willingly follow her every step, because she's genuine! You're nothing but a jealous, insecure leech who can't stand that someone prettier than you came along that maybe had some substance to her! If anything, you just hate her because she wakes up looking as perfect as you poorly attempt to accomplish after five hours of applying face paint! She is the very epitome of what you want to be but you just can't accomplish. You're not sick of her, you're sick of trying to be her. And if I ever see or hear of you breathing one word to her, so help me, Ruto, I will make sure you wish you were 'average' so you'd never ended up at this school!"

For the first time since I saw Ruto, I turned my eyes to Link. Could he possibly see me the way he just described? My mind was reeling over everything he said. I nearly smiled. But Ruto's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"You'll realize I'm right. You're better off without her. You could be so much more without her weighing you down," she added.

It was as if I'd had cold water splashed in my face. Could this be more true than what Link said? What if Ruto was right? She was certainly unpleasant, but what if she was correct in that assumption? What if she had a point? I realized she was only labeling me as a burden to hurt me, but what if part of it was true? Link did spend a lot of time with me. He doesn't paint nearly as much as he used to. The last time I saw him have his camera, I was the one who gave it to him. What if I am holding him back from all he truly is? What if I have slowed him down?

Maybe it was best that I was leaving after all.

My palms had enclosed Link's shirt in them. His grip was on me for fear I would run off and he would lose me. But it was the complete opposite. I was gripping him because I was afraid, once again, that I would lose him. All this time, he was the one that had every right to run off. What if he did? What if I was holding myself back as well?

It was definitely best I was leaving.

He will be fine without me.

And I will make it without him. I had been alone most of my life. I didn't have a love or a true friend all of my life. I could make it without one again.

Ruto had finally served a purpose.

"Leave already!" Link yelled at her, the loudest he had the entire argument. More people were starting to surround us, but quickly saw it was just an argument. I had to disperse them though. I had to stop this. I didn't want to waste another second before I left.

"Ruto," I called, revealing myself from my precious human shield. "I'm sorry you've turned out this way. I'm sorry if I've pushed you to the edge for so long that you felt the need to hit me, and I'm sorry I threw you down. But look at yourself. You can stand up and brush yourself off and go on your way. Every time you talked to me, you just walked away unscathed and unharmed. But every time you did, all it did was make me more and more thankful for who I was. All it did was make me thankful I wasn't you. You never made sense to me, you never had victory over me, and you certainly never defeated me. If you think for a minute that you're the scariest thing that's happened to me, you're so wrong. So you can hate me, you can continue to attempt to hurt me, change me, or embarrass me. And you can rub it in my face how you have a family to go home to. But you can't ignore me. And you can't defeat me. And you can't get rid of me."

It was the most I'd ever spoken to her. And the clearest I'd ever spoken. Part of me felt relieved. Link stared at me, wide eyed.

"So now with your lover to protect you, you can just suddenly stand up for yourself? You're suddenly stronger with him around?" Ruto barked back, snarling.

"No," I answered. "I never said anything because I didn't want to hurt you. I was afraid if I said anything, you'd realize you wasted your time. I felt bad for you. If your only purpose in life was to taunt me, then you were robbed more than I was. I never said anything before to keep peace. Your words never altered my day, and I didn't want them to alter anyone else's. You'd wasted your time and mine with your petty comments I'm partially certain you Googled, I didn't want to waste anyone else's time either. I only finally said something because I realized not saying anything was ineffective because now you've made everyone here angry and nearly assaulted me. I'm sorry, but you serve no purpose here now. And keeping silent serves no purpose for me either because you now know the truth."

My last words rang in the air as Ruto stared at me, confused and angry. I didn't want to stand around any longer, as I felt time was seriously wasting. I turned on my heel, careful to keep my body close to Link. He instinctively wraps his arm around me and walks the other direction with me.

We walked in silence for some time until he finally asked a question I knew he'd been pondering.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I paused a while. Why didn't I tell him?

"I don't know," I finally replied. I didn't have an answer for him.

We walked on a little ways until I scraped up some words as an explanation.

"I never said anything before so I just figured I wouldn't. I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I would tend to forget about it by the time I saw you at lunch anyway. You always have a way of making me forget the bad."

Which was true. I always forgot the bad when he flashed his perfect smile at me. His happiness spread all through me.

"But still," Link spoke up, "I would have backed you up. I would have confronted her. I would have stopped her from daring to call you any of those things…," he trailed off, I supposed remembering the less than flattering terms Ruto used to describe me.

"I don't like seeing you angry. Even if it's for my own benefit. I just didn't want to start anything like that," I replied, thinking about the major turn of events that happened on just a simple ice cream trip.

"She was harmless anyway," I concluded after a minute, trying to close the case with Link. I didn't want to think or talk about it.

"But was she? Was she truly harmless, Zelda? Because I felt your grip. I saw your face. I felt your trembling, I saw you shaking your head. I saw your fear. I've known you for some time now. I know you're good at hiding your emotions, but you couldn't hide your fear from me like that."

"Yes, she was," I insisted, unintentionally picking up my speed.

Link stopped dead in his tracks and spun me around, holding my shoulders. His eyes pierced into mine like daggers, dancing back and forth between pupils as I tried to avert his gaze. Of course she wasn't harmless. Of course it bothered me.

"I promise," I lied, working hard to keep my tears in.

He knew I was lying. He knew it was no use to try to dig deeper though. Why make me say it when he already knew it bothered me? There was nothing to do now. He already avenged me. Quest completed.

Link stopped inquiring and decided to do a more effective tactic: comfort. He pulled me into a tight embrace, letting me revel in his arms, his smell, his very being.

"Hey," his voice was softer then. He pulled my chin up, so close to kissing me that I froze. "you never got your ice cream."

After all of that, I was far from hungry. My appetite passed.

"I'm not hungry," I confessed.

"What do you want to do then?"

I pause for a moment. I know exactly what I want to do now.

"I want to go home."

"My room or yours?"

He had no idea what I was implying. But maybe one day, he would remember this moment and know.

"Yours." I answer. I'd be able to sneak out easier when the time comes.

"Deal."

When we arrived at Link's dorm, I was utterly exhausted. It was a longer walk than I thought, although I had done it a hundred times before. I wasn't sure why it tired me out this time.

I looked around the room at Link's pictures and paintings. I was mesmerized as always. I wanted to mentally capture them, like he did scenes he loved, and store it in my brain forever.

"I'm tired," I finally said.

"Well, why don't you take a nap?" Link suggested.

Taking him up on it, I flopped over on one side and pulled my knees up to my chest. But I didn't fall asleep. I tried to think when the last time I really slept was. And it was with Link.

My mind swirled with thoughts of what the next twenty four hours would hold. I thought about all (or the absence of all) that waited for me at home. I thought about the potential length of time it would be until I ever saw him again. And I thought about the fact how that was sad. Because I liked him. I liked him a lot. And he was right next to me. Yet, he didn't know. Or maybe he did, but not really.

_Savor him._

"Link," I said, sitting up.

He turned around, blue eyes piercing into mine. He was so handsome.

"Yes, Zelda?"

I loved the way he said my name.

"Will you hold me?"

His eyes seemed to change when I asked. He looked sad for a moment. He studied me, looking me over before he walked over to me.

"Of course," he answered. He slid onto his bed, wrapping me in his arms. I inhaled, smelling him and not being able to contain my small smile.

Finally, I could sleep.

I felt Link stir. I didn't want him to get up. I hated the feeling of waking up alone after falling asleep with someone next to you. I remembered screaming when I was a child and my mother would leave in the middle of my slumber, leaving me to wake up and cry for her presence. Of course, after I lost them, I woke up thinking it was only a nightmare, left to realize that no matter how long I cried, no one was coming.

"I'm so sorry," I said, facing Link. I had put him through so much in my own turmoil that he didn't even know about.

"For what?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"Everything," I shrug. It would take far too long to explain now.

"You should never apologize for any time I spend with you. Or any word you say. Or any thought you think."

I'd never heard him speak so…lovingly. Rather, I had. But not like that. There was something different about it.

"What would I have ever done without you, Link?" I asked, honestly wondering.

"Been quite the piece of work," he smirked, causing me to laugh nervously.

I looked up at him. I lifted my hand and lightly pushed some hair out of his eyes. But instead of bringing my hand back down, I used it to push him toward me, bringing his lips to mine. I kissed him slowly, eventually pushing myself above him. I grazed my lips across his, slightly parting as both of us breathed heavily. Before I was too far gone, forever lost in passion and desire, I laid back down, resting my head on his chest. His heart pounded beneath me. As did mine.

"I could really get used to you doing that," he whispered through breaths of trying to regain control, I assumed, as I was doing the same thing with my lungs. Out of all the times I've swam, cried, screamed, ran, or done anything ever, I'd never had such a hard time bringing oxygen back to my lungs.

"Dually noted," I replied in his chest.

I nestled myself back down and Link rubbed my back and my hair. My eyelids felt heavy again and I slowly slipped into sleep. But before I could fall asleep, I had to tell him how I felt. I had to let him know.

I inhaled, ready to speak my heart. But nothing came out. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't tell him how I really felt right before I left. What good would it do? What would it be doing? I at least had to speak part of my heart.

"Thank you so much, Link." I whispered before we both fell asleep. Because when I would wake up, it would be a whole new life for me.

When I woke up, it was dark outside. I carefully looked up to see what time it was. 1:00 a.m. I had to hurry.

Link was fast asleep. He never even felt me move. I raised up and looked at him. He was so sound asleep.

I made it a point to take a mental picture of him. Take in every feature, every tiny thing about him that I loved. His messy blonde hair. His infinite amount of t-shirts. His perfect jaw line and his nose that turned slightly upward at the end. His eyelashes that were so long I wondered how they didn't tangle. My heart fluttered when I looked at his lips, perfect and soft.

"My precious Link," I barely whispered. I couldn't even really hear myself.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate you."

He only breathed deeply in response.

"I can't tell you how much you helped me."

A single tear slid down my face.

"I can't tell you—," I swallowed, trying to get the last words out, "how much I love you."

I silently cried.

"It's impossible. Because I'm so dreadfully in love with you. And I had to tell you."

I got out of bed and put my coat on. I slid my shoes on, and gently opened the door. Before I walked out, I turned around and captured one last glimpse of him.

"Goodbye, Link."

Crying the entire way to my room, I sprinted through the night, not daring to let my feet slow down for fear I might turn around. When I reached my dorm, I threw whatever I could into my suitcase. I needed to be at the airport in exactly an hour in order to have time to make it through security and get to my gate.

I ran to my bathroom, grabbing my toothbrush and whatever other necessities I'd need. When I saw myself in the mirror, I nearly jumped. People remark that they look at themselves in the mirror and nearly don't recognize what they see. I would have taken that feeling over the one I currently had any day. Because I did recognize myself. A self I'd seen years ago, and hated every time I saw her. I saw the same person I was after my parents died. I saw the little, fragile girl with circles under her eyes and cheek bones that protruded from her skin and glistened from tears. I saw the girl with messy hair and slouched shoulders. The girl with no identity anymore. Not a child, not a grandchild, not a daughter, not an orphan. I was too young to be an adult but too old to be an orphan.

I had to get out of here.

Slamming the door to my bathroom, I shoved everything into my suitcase and zipped it shut. I stood up straight, dried my tears off with my sleeve, and vouched not to cry until I landed in home. My real home.

Before I left, I surveyed the room. I looked at my bed, sheets still messed up from where Link apparently found me. My couch was still untidy from where I'd laid on it the other day with my blanket wrapped around me. And I had dishes in my sink. But what did it matter? Who knew if I'd be coming back here anyway.

Looking at my kitchen, I thought of the three boxes of cornflakes I had in my cabinet. It could be hours before I eat again. Heck, it had been nearly days since I'd eaten. Not that I was hungry.

I made the executive decision to take a box of cornflakes with me, just in case. Link would tell me to.

Shoving the box in my messenger bag, I took one last look at my dear room. I flipped the switch on the wall, took in the blackness, and shut the door.

At the station connecting to the entrance to the school, a receptionist gave me my ticket.

"Miss Nohansen," she said in a chipper voice for 1:30 in the morning.

"Yes ma'am," I answered.

"Your ticket," she handed it to me. "This train is headed for the airport. Is there anything we can help you with before you depart?"

I opened my mouth to say something. But there wasn't anything to say.

"No ma'am," I tried to smile. "You all have taken care of everything for me. I can't thank this school enough for what it's provided for me. Thank you," I nodded, slightly bowing to the receptionist.

"It was our pleasure, Miss Nohansen. We only hope you return."

The train doors opened, indicating it was time to board.

"Me too," I said, turning around and stepping onto the train. I sat down in a seat and turned around, sitting on my knees to see out. As the train pulled out of the station, I looked out the window at the beautiful sight of Wellington at night. I could see the tall buildings of the campus, thinking of how much I would miss them. But soon, the sights were out of view, and the campus was on the other side of the city.

I turned around in my seat and finally looked around. There was no one else on the train with me. Who would be this late at night, or early in the morning.

And so began another lonely journey.

He wouldn't come for me now. He wouldn't know where to look. He wouldn't be able to find me. He couldn't now. I was too far gone. Too far away. This was it.

"Would you like a pillow for the trip?" A flight attendant asked.

"No thank you," I answered. I pulled my knees up to my chest in my seat, tugging on the hood around my face.

I faced the window, saying goodbye to the beautiful city of Wellington as the plane took off. And that was the last of beauty I caught from the heaven on earth I had come to know as a temporary home.

Slowly but surely, the animal part of my body took over and I munched on corn flakes. After my stomach was full, I felt sleepy again. I didn't want to fall asleep again. The last time I fell asleep I had him with me. But I had to sleep at some point.

Just as the animistic hunger took over my body, so did the need for sleep. And before I knew it, I was fast asleep, miles from Wellington and miles from home. Once again stuck in the middle between two things that were something, leaving me being only nothing.

_Screeeeeetch. _

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at our destination," I heard the flight attendant say over the speaker. I must have slept longer than I thought.

I looked out the window and nearly threw up. The yellow plains greeted me with all their glory, barely blowing in the dry breeze. It had been nearly a year since I laid eyes on the scene. I was back.

Home.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to get this out there. I might need to change a few grammatical errors...my bad. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter, let me know what you think of it. Ask any questions and I'll answer them. Thank you all so much for the continued support! Hope everyone had a happy new year! Our poor Zelda is going through so much...what will happen to her?! JUST WAIT. Feel free to review, follow, whatever. Thanks! :3**


	20. Chapter 20: Target Acquired (Link)

-Link-

"Komali!" I shout as I burst into his room without the slightest warning. Agitha was already there. Perfect, I needed her to hear this too. She turns around and meets me with her emerald gaze as Komali stands up.

"I know where she went," I announce, breathing heavily from my sprint over here. "She went home."

"What?" Agitha nearly shouts.

"How do you know?" Komali questioned.

"I—well I don't for sure. But I'm certain she did…yesterday after her confrontation with Ruto, I asked her where she wanted to go, meaning where on campus. But she looked at me and said she wanted to go home. I thought she meant back to her room, but she meant home home. Where she came from."

"You honestly think she went back there? Link, the whole reason she came to Blair Cavington was to get away from home. None of us know anything about her home, grant it, but we know enough about it to know she hated it and tried to escape," Komali states.

"He's right," Agitha agrees, "she hated her home so much she wouldn't even talk about it."

"What if she didn't initially? What if something happened and that's why she hated it? What if that's why she freaked out yesterday and went back? Look, something triggered her breakdown between night before last, and yesterday morning. Maybe she heard something from home and that's why she had to go back. Besides, where else would she have gone?"

Agitha and Komali think momentarily.

"Alright, say she went home. We don't even know where that is, and how do we expect to find out, let alone get there?" Agitha questions.

"Well, finding out may not be too hard," Komali jumps in.

"What? How? And why haven't we done it before?" I ask.

"Because that would have been extremely creepy, first of all. Secondly, she was here. If we had wanted to know that bad, we would have asked her. Thirdly, it didn't matter until now—,"

"Before you give us a logical breakdown of all the reasons it would have been wrong to execute this idea, can you tell us what the idea is? We are kind of on a time crunch here, are we not?" Agitha interrupts. She's got a point.

I shrug at Komali and he derails his train of thought.

"Surely her home has to be in the system, right? I mean, someone's gotta know where she came from, or else there wouldn't be a way to send her from from school. So, if we could just get into the school's records, we could find where she is from. On the off chance she's there…," Komali trials off.

"But…how do you propose we break into the system's records? It's all online, isn't it? There's no way the three of us could get passed the firewall that's sure to be set up. And even if we did, isn't that a major offense? We could get expelled," Agitha points out.

"We couldn't get into it. But I know someone who can." Komali drops the bomb on us as Agitha and I communicate via glances, determining whether or not we should do it.

"And should we get caught?" She asks.

"We're not gonna get caught," I finally say to break the silence. "We will just have to plan an elaborate heist." I smile at the both of them. "Do you guys agree?"

"Oh Goddess," Agitha falls on Komali's bed.

"Yeah? Elaborate heist? Elaborate heist?" I say, pointing at both of them, something we always do when we are forming a plan, although it's usually about where to go after dinner. I almost turn and point to Zelda before realizing she wasn't there, causing my heart to sink to my stomach. I swallow hard.

"Fine," Agitha agrees. I turn to Komali. He stares at me like I'm mad, thinking for a long time.

"Alright," he finally says. "But we have to go about this carefully."

"Deal," I shake his hand, and soon we are devising the plan.

A few moments later, we walk down the hall headed to the room of a student named Fledge. Apparently he is a technology whiz and Komali is certain he can break through the firewall of the school. How Komali knows Fledge will do it, I don't really know.

We get there and Komali knocks on the door.

"Fledge?" He calls, face nearly against the door. "Fledge, it's me, Komali."

We hear something that sounds like the rolling of a chair across the floor, and then the door opens. It's extremely dark in the room and I immediately wonder how Fledge doesn't have major eye-strain.

We carefully walk in, not knowing where to step since it is so dark, and then Komali shuts the door. I keep my hand on Agitha's shoulder, just to know where she is.

"Sorry to bother you so early in the morning," Komali says.

"No bother," I hear Fledge say, and I almost laugh. For being so dark and mysterious, Fledge sure had a…not intimidating voice. I feel Agitha reach up and slightly squeeze my hand, knowing she must have noticed it too.

"What can I do for you, Komali?" I hear Fledge ask as he turns on his computer screens. All of the sudden, the room lights up. Four large screen TVs and three computers line the wall of Fledge's room. Flashing lights and multiple buttons are all over the place, leaving me stunned. How could he even know what all of them do?

"I have sort of a favor to ask," Komali starts, sitting on the edge of Fledge's bed. "It's a little tricky though."

"What is it?" Fledge asks.

"I need you to break into the school's records and find information out on a student."

The request hangs in the air, as I suppose Fledge is thinking about what Komali said.

"Is there a reason this has become a concern of yours?" Fledge asks, glancing at Agitha and me.

"Well, she's gone. She's disappeared and we think she went home. But none of us know where her home is. But she's our friend, and we've got to find her."

"You wouldn't be talking about the Nohansen girl would you?"

"How did you know that?" I ask.

"The mysterious genius girl who showed up and no one knows who she is or where she came from? That's a hard story to forget. Plus, I read or see things." Fledge answers. I hesitate to ask him what things he sees considering I'm fairly certain he has access to every camera, website, and social media account on campus.

"Well, yeah, that's the one," Komali confirms. "So, think you can do it?"

"Oh I know I can do it," Fledge answers without hesitation. "But you realize it would be a serious offense against me should I get caught," he adds.

"I know, I've thought about that. But I'm not gonna let you get caught. Look, you said you owed me, and you'll never owe me anything again if you could just do this one task for me."

Fledge looks at Komali, debating on whether or not he should do it.

"Please," Komali begs.

"Why did you come to me?" Fledge asks.

"Because I knew if anyone could do this, you could. I trust you," Komali answers. Fledge thinks for a moment, deciding whether or not he should trust Komali.

"Fine," he agrees after a long period of thought.

"Thank you, Fledge. Thank you so much, you have no idea how much you're helping us," Komali replies. Agitha and I only nod.

"Zelda Nohansen is a nice person. And pretty. She's run into me several times and never once have I heard her be mean. If I could do anything to help her, I would."

I clear my throat at the kind words Fledge speaks about her.

"So, how do you do it? We just need to see where she's from so…,"

"Well we don't do it here," Fledge answers. "Should they trace anything, it'll lead right to my room."

"Then where do we do it from? Elsewhere, people could see us," Agitha states.

"We need to go to a more public place where they couldn't trace it to one person. But somewhere where there wouldn't be a lot of people," Fledge informs us. He looks up at Agitha.

It takes her a second but she realizes he means the cafe.

"Ohhh gosh. Really?"

"Lock the doors so no one can come in. Keep the closed sign on the door until I'm finished."

Agitha messes with her pigtail.

"Come on, Agitha," I plead.

"Oh…oh alright."

"What do you plan to hack it on? Your laptop?" Komali asks.

"No. One of these."

Fledge gets up and walks over to the wall where he opens up something that looks like a safe. In the darkness of his room, I never would have seen it. He opens it up and I see stacks of black rectangular block things. He pulls one out and then shuts the door.

"What's that?" I ask.

"A disposable laptop. I push this button and everything on it is wiped within ten seconds. It's extremely hard to trace, and you can throw it away if worst comes to worst."

Frankly, I didn't even know they made such. But I hoped we wouldn't need that button.

"And on the off chance they trace it back to the cafe and question me about it?" Agitha argues.

"Stand in the kitchen," Fledge offers.

"Huh?"

"Stand in the kitchen while I do the job. Then if anyone asks you, you can say you never saw anyone do anything. Say you were in the back the whole time alone. Then you won't be lying."

"It really, really doesn't work that way," she sighs.

"It does today Agitha, now do what the guy says and let's get this over with," Komali commands her. Agitha nods.

"Agitha, you leave right now and go to the cafe. In ten minutes, Link, Komali and I will be waiting at the back door, each with backpacks so we don't look suspicious should anyone see us walking. Once we are in, we'll go from there."

"Alright," Agitha says, getting up and leaving the room immediately. I realize it's probably hard for her to breach her ethics like this but under the circumstances, it's all for the good of our friend. I must remember to thank her though. I know she strongly cares about Zelda, or else she wouldn't even be doing this.

"You two go to your rooms and get your stuff. Then meet me outside by the courtyard of the commons and we will go."

"Got it," Komali answers. We get up and leave the room as Fledge shoves the laptop into a backpack.

As Komali and I walk, I can't contain my curiosity. I'd never even heard him speak of Fledge, let alone know Fledge would do any huge favor for him.

"So, how'd you know he'd do it?" I ask.

"He said he owed me a favor. I just waited until I really needed one to take him up on it. Besides, what favor could a tech-trekkie do for me? Until now, of course."

"What did you do to get in such good standings with him?" I ask.

"Well, I told him I wouldn't tell, especially right after it happened. But I'll tell you. Once, when I was working out at the track, I saw Fledge there. He was going to try to run, I guess. Maybe he wanted to get in shape or something, I don't know. But, when he got there, I saw Groose and some of his friends stick a bunch of bugs in Fledge's bag. Then when Fledge started to run, they followed him and were harassing him and whatnot, I suppose trying to get him frustrated enough to leave and then find the bugs in his stuff. But Fledge has a deathly fear of bugs, I found out a few years ago, so I knew it was going to be really bad if he found them in there. So while they were on the other side of the track, I switched their bags, even the name tags. Then I ran up to them and told Groose to stop picking on Fledge, which made Groose mad but I knew Fledge appreciated it. Later when they were about to leave, Groose opened what he thought to be his bag and found all the bugs in it, thought Fledge had switched them, grabbed him by the shirt and just when he was about to wail one on him, I stopped him and told him to 'bug off,' which obviously only made him more mad. But he didn't hit Fledge because then he was mad at me."

"How did Groose not hit you after that?"

"Oh he did. So, after that he left and I helped Fledge on running and gave him some pointers."

"Wait what? Groose hit you?"

"Yep. Right in my stomach."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because it didn't actually hurt that bad. But I guess after I took a punch for Fledge, he thought he owed me forever."

"So that's why Fledge would do anything for you?" I ask.

"I guess so. I suppose I saved him from embarrassment and a black eye. And he really has improved on his running so, maybe that's why. I didn't think it was that big of a deal, Groose has never been one to really intimidate me. But it meant a lot to Fledge."

"Well yeah, I don't think I could even take a punch for someone like that."

"You would if it came down to it," Komali insists as we reach the courtyard.

"You're a better man than me, Komali," I tell him.

"Oh, that I already know," he grins.

"There's Fledge now," I point.

Fledge sees us coming and stands up, ready to walk with us.

We make casual small talk as we walk to Agitha's. When we get there, we knock on the back door and wait for her to answer. She barely opens it to make sure it's us, looks around to make sure no one is looking (even though there's no one around), and lets us in.

"Alright, you stay here in here and I'll sit behind your counter, just in case someone tries to come in. It shouldn't take too long," Fledge tells us. Agitha nods and returns to the back while Komali, Fledge, and I take our hiding spots behind the counter. Fledge opens up his laptop and starts typing rapidly as it starts up.

"What are you doing?" I ask, fascinated.

"Changing the IP address before it can start up. If I type a series of numbers, I can make the computer do different things."

I only nod, slightly intimidated by how much he knows.

"Are you sure this will work," Komali asks. I look at him wanting to ask why he's just now asking Fledge if he thinks he can do this.

"I thought you said you trusted me?" Fledge smirks.

"I do, but…how can you be sure you'll get passed the firewall?"

"Because I designed it," Fledge states, shutting us both up.

"Of course," Komali says quietly.

"Don't worry, if anything I'll just tell them I was testing the firewall and making sure it was still strong. If they ask I'll say I accidentally tested a little too much and ended up crashing it. Here pretty soon they'll realize it was breached and they'll call me to fix it anyway."

"Why didn't you tell us that before? Won't you get caught?" Komali suddenly seems panicked, but for some reason I'm not.

"You act like I've never done this before," Fledge says, looking at him.

"You acted like you didn't," Komali refutes.

"You act like you're not the type to ever hack into a school network."

"Alright just get on with it," Komali gestures at the flashing screen.

"Thank you," Fledge nods.

Soon, we see Fledge pull up the student roster. He searches Zelda's name and I see her student file appear on screen.

"Oh my gosh," I speak aloud, surprised it actually worked.

"Alright, looks like she left at about 1:30 this morning. It shows she checked out off campus. Let me see if I can find her background info…,"

After some scrolling and clicking, I hear Fledge quietly emit a sound of victory.

"Got it," he confirms, but his face soon turns to a look of dismay. "You really want to go that far to find this girl?" He asks.

"How far is it?" I ask, looking at the screen. I couldn't believe we were this close to finding out where she was from. Finally, I would be one step closer to her. The real her.

"It's pretty far…I've heard of this place," Fledge states.

"I've never even heard of it," Komali comments.

"Well, it's not on the list of vacation spots, that's for sure," Fledge adds.

"I don't care. I'm going," I say to both of them standing up.

"You can't even pronounce where it is," Komali stands up next to me.

"Doesn't matter. Are we continuing this plan or not?" I say, piercing daggers into his stare.

He studies me for a while, realizing how serious I am.

"Yes," he answers.

"Well, I've done my part here," Fledge says, standing up and shutting his laptop. "Here's the address," he hands me a piece of paper with Zelda's address on it. "Now if you'll both excuse me, I need to get out of here and to my room as fast as possible. Thanks for doing business with me," he shakes Komali's hand.

"Glad to do it. We are officially even, Fledge."

"Agreed. It goes without saying that none of us speak of this again. And should you be flying around the world soon, be safe. And good luck," he nods. Then, as silent as when I first met him, Fledge walks out the back door and leaves. I guess he will handle the rest with the IT department.

"Step two," Komali says, bringing my thoughts back to the task at hand.

"Alright, now that that's done," Agitha emerges from the back, "can we please get a move on?"

Ten minutes later, we are in my dorm discussing when I leave. We've already purchased the plane ticket, telling the front desk I was leaving due to a photography project (capturing the world's most deserted places).

"Link, you know I would follow you wherever you go. You know I'd do whatever you needed me to, and that I want to be there for you all the way but…I just don't see a way that I could get away with going," Agitha starts in.

"I'm glad you're bringing that up," I reply to her, looking at Komali. "Listen, you've always been there for me. Both of you. In fact, I never did anything by myself or had to worry about doing so because I always had you two. But now, I think this is something I'd have to do on my own. I've always…thought that I was my own person. I prided myself in thinking that because I was here, some 'prodigy' kid from no where, that I knew who I was. I painted or I took pictures or whatever it was that I did, thinking I was doing it because I was something. And then I met Zelda. I realized after seeing her, who you are isn't what you do. Therefore, I realized I wasn't anything. I was just an average kid who could paint and refused to accept he was average because being anything but average required me to put in the effort to figure out who I was, not what I was. I'm a painter with no purpose, a photographer with no sight. And even still, I'm not a hundred percent certain of who I am. But I'm figuring it out. She ignited me. She did something to me that I can't even explain. She made me…not bored. She made me want to figure out what I'm supposed to do. But I'm not willing to do that without her beside me. I may not know all of who I am yet, but I know I'm a go-getter. So now I must _go-get-her_. I have to find her, I have to tell her all of that, and I refuse to continue life without her."

The entire time I poured my thoughts out, Komali smiled and nodded, seemingly pleased. Agitha grinned her adorable grin that lit the dull room. She and Komali exchanged smiles before she got up and hugged me.

"Be safe, valiant hero," she mumbles in my shirt.

"I knew you'd go alone. And I support you in doing so. Besides, someone has to stay here and keep an eye on our other most important girl," Komali smiles, pointing at Agitha. Agitha looks over at him and reaches her arm out, indicating he should make our hug a group thing. Komali usually hates hugs, but under the circumstances I suppose he gets over it because he joins us. Sort of.

"Komali," Agitha mumbles.

"What?" He emits, almost sounding in pain.

"Link is about to leave, now hug us like you mean it. It won't kill you to act like you like us just for a minute," she scolds him. Komali groans and moves closer, actually hugging the both of us.

I laugh, looking at both of them. Agitha and Komali. Two of the three people that mean the most to me in the entire world.

Agitha moves out of the circle and Komali genuinely hugs me.

"Be careful," he tells me, pulling back and shaking my shoulders.

"I will be. Take care of her, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone," I tease.

"Same goes, when you find her," Komali replies. "I know you'll find her, Link."

"I hope you're right," I choke out.

"She wants you to find her. Remember what I told you. I'm a girl, I know these things," Agitha chimes in.

"She's right," Komali encourages. I only nod in response, praying they're right.

"Let's go, Komali," Agitha says, tugging his shirt. "We've already missed second hour. Link has to pack anyway. Let's get this show on the road."

They move toward the door.

"Link," Komali turns around, "see you soon."

"See you soon," I reply. Then they shut the door, and I'm left in the quiet.

After my bags are completely packed, I stand at the door of my room, running over everything in my head. The sun had made its way out from behind the clouds at some point, making the entire room a little more cheerful than earlier. I stared at my room, thinking of all the things that happened in it. Zelda sleeping there, swinging her feet in my chair, waiting to embark on the next adventure or watch me start my next project. How many times I watched her kick her shoes off here or lay sprawled out in the floor over there.

I thought about how we kissed right where I'm standing. Her radiant, passionate, fire-filled shouts at me that only made her all the more desirable. I shook my head, trying to refocus on my mental checklist.

Passport. Where did I even put that?

I open up my desk drawer to look for it and nearly jump at the sight. Zelda's eyes pierce into mine. I'd forgotten all about that drawing. The first day I saw her, I drew a picture of her eyes.

I shuffle through some of the other pictures and find any of the ones I can find with Zelda. I had jokingly taken pictures of her with my camera, solely for the purpose of watching her face get red and irritating her.

After I found all of them that I could, I shove them into my backpack/carry on and keep looking for my passport.

Clearly it wasn't in my desk so I moved to my nightstand. I'd yet to make my bed, but it didn't matter. Besides, Zelda's presence still lingered on it.

I knelt down by my bed to look in my nightstand and I'm stopped by something I thought was long gone: her scent. It barely hung around on my sheets.

I pick up the pillow she laid on and inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of her. Rejuvenated, I pull the pictures out of my backpack, drop them in the pillow case, then shove the whole lot back in there.

To my luck, my passport was in my nightstand. I blow the dust off of it and take off out the door.

At the train station, the front desk lady handed me my ticket.

"We look forward to seeing you when you return," she kindly says as I start to depart.

"Thank you," I wave, heading for the train.

As I ride on the train headed for the airport, I wonder about Zelda. On the off chance she's not there, what will I do?

I suppose I'll come home, regroup, then set out again and look for her. But I won't give up. I'll find her eventually. She's bound to be somewhere.

When I reach the airport, I quickly scramble through security to get to my gate. The whole time I walk, I think about Zelda walking this same path, through the same airport to get to the same destination. Finally I reached my gate. The gate which lead to the plane. Which lead to her country. Which lead to her home. Which lead to her past. Which lead to her. Who she was, making her who she is.

I board the plane, looking out the window at my beautiful Wellington that I've grown to call my home. I think about Ordon. It's been so long since I've returned home. It's been ages since I've even spoken to my grandmother. How old would she be now? And what of the others back home? I wonder what they all do now, if they even remember me. I never really thought about going back after graduating from Blair Cavington. I always assumed I'd be some single, free bachelor traveling the world and capturing whatever he could.

Of course, then I met her. And all of that changed.

I hate the idea of falling asleep, considering the last time I slept, she was next to me. But I have to fall asleep at some point. Just sleep. When I wake up, I'll be in her home country. From there I will have to travel by bus to where she lives. But at least I'll be one step closer to her. _Sleep now, because when you arrive, there's no rest. Not until you find her._

I feel the plane begin to descend. I wake up to see we've begun to fall beneath the clouds, soon to land on the terrain of what Zelda calls home.

Looking outside, I see the landscape. She wasn't kidding when she said it was flat. I could see for miles upon miles of just solid ground, no rolling hills, no mountains in the distance, no anything. Just a river here and a few groves of trees there. Was this considered a city, where I was landing? It looks deserted by itself, how would I find Zelda if she didn't even live here? What if she's out in the middle of some ghost town, hiding away from the rest of the world, leaving me to forever wonder where she went?

The light is even a weird color. It's evening, this time. The sun cast a weird, orange light all around.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've reached our destination," I hear the flight attendant say. "The current time is 6:30 p.m., with a temperature of 80 degrees and partly cloudy. We hope you enjoyed your flight, thank you for flying Rito airlines."

"And welcome to Termina."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I realize this chapter was really short compared to all of my other ones, and for that I apologize. But I felt like at this point I needed to break a few things up here and there so we don't lose track of Zelda for too long! Poor girl takes off too fast. I realize that with her homeland being Termina, half of you might be like WAIT IS THIS REAL OR IS SOMEONE DEAD but rest assured, everyone is alive and this is real life. Just throwing that out there for all you conspiracy theorists (even if I'm really on your side...or maybe not WHO KNOWS). Point be: I got another chapter out in a week WHOO. Yay for snow and ice and blizzards and getting out of school for a week! Feel free to review, I always love love love to hear others' thoughts on this story. It's what keeps me going. Thank you all for your continued support! Happy snow days!**


	21. Chapter 21:All Roads Lead to Home(Zelda)

-Zelda-

I got off the plane and made my way to get my suitcase. The airport in Termina was smaller than the one back in Hyrule so I wasn't too worried about time, although I just wanted to get out. I would have to take a bus to even get to my town, and from there I'd just walk to my house. What ever happened to my vehicle I'll never know. I had one before I left. At least I thought. I couldn't truly remember though.

I stepped outside of the airport and was met with the awful stickiness of the air and dry look of the ground. The city was about two hours from my town, which became more and more deserted. I wondered why my parents even stayed there. But really, they didn't. They traveled everywhere and only ever came back for my grandparents. Now that they were gone, would there be any reason for me to ever return here?

_Now that they're gone._

That's right. They're gone. There's no one waiting for me here. No reunion. No home-coming like I envisioned. I knew I'd eventually return to Termina, even if it was just temporary. Because no matter how terrible it is, no matter how many horrible memories there are of my home country, it was home. And there were just as many good memories as a child, too. But no matter what, it was home. That was something I couldn't just walk away from forever. No. I'd always have a tie to this land.

The bus stop was empty. I was glad. I wasn't willing to look at another human being. Of course they were in the airport, but no one questioned my numbness there. In fact, the airport was the most comforting place. No one cared where I came from, no one cared where I was headed.

When the bus arrived, I hauled my relatively small suitcase up with me and paid the driver. I found my seat on the near empty bus. The driver put the bus in drive and headed south. I leaned my head up against the window, watching as the barren city land slowly turned into barren waste land. The closer we got to home, the more I wanted to throw up. I recognized the fields, the lack of vegetation, everything. It must have been a bad year for the farmers here. There seemed to have been no rain for months.

I wondered where Link was. I wondered what happened when he woke up and I was gone. Would he look for me? I wasn't even sure what time it was back in Wellington. Would he be eating breakfast or dinner next? Who knew?

I hoped he knew it wasn't personal, my leaving. I hoped he knew that I loved him. I would have stayed with him if I could. But this was too much to be away from. I could only hide in Wellington for so long before I had to come back. Surely he would understand that, if he knew.

Finally the sign pops up and I realized we were close. I leaned up and hugged my messenger bag to my stomach.

The bus pulled to a stop at the only bench near the road in town.

I was really back.

The whole thing felt surreal.

I got up and walked to the front of the bus, the few people on the bus looking at me as if I were on the walkway to my death. And maybe I was.

The bus driver looked at me, eyeing me as if he were worried.

"You sure this is your stop, little lady?" He asked, his accent sounding familiar.

"Yes" I nodded. "Thank you."

"Good luck, ma'am." He replied. I got off the bus and turned around as it drove away, catching the glimpse of an old woman watching me out the window.

I turned on my heel, pulling my suitcase, and started to walk down the side walk to my grandparents house before coming to a harsh stop.

_Wait. Why am I headed there? They're not even home to greet me. There's no one here._

I looked up, trying to think of where to go.

_I guess I'll go home._

I walked along the gravel or dirt roads, thinking of all the times I had done this before. While the other kids were in school I would roam the outdoors until they got out. Then I'd hole up in my house and not come out until after they were all inside. And rarely did I come out even then.

I passed run down house after house. Much of the area still hadn't been cleaned up after the deadly tornado that ripped through years ago. There was no real purpose to picking up since it would all be destroyed again when the next summer storm rolled through. It made sense, really.

Before I could make myself go back to my house, I took a detour down another old road. One I hadn't walked down since I was nine years old.

I looked at the old sign that was broken and rotting.

_City Cemetery._

I walked through the rows and rows of graves, finally stopping above two.

_In loving memory_

_ Zelena and Daphnes Nohansen_

_ Mother, Father, and Friend_

I stared at the tombstone, looking fairly new compared to the others around here. No flowers had been placed on them. The old ones were probably blown off in another Goddess forsaken storm.

Falling to my knees, I ran my fingers over the concrete slab that was the last of their existence. My precious parents.

I looked behind me, realizing my grandparents would probably be buried right around here too. I wondered where the service would even be at. Which reminded me, I had about a thousand things I needed to take care of. Death taxes, investments of theirs, their will, all of those things one gets to deal with after death.

I stood up and decided to pay a visit to Memorial Funeral Home. It's the only funeral home in town. They buried my parents, I figured they would burry my grandparents too.

The funeral home was only a little further down from the cemetery.

Picking up my suitcase, I headed down the road.

I opened up the door and stepped inside the dark building that was the funeral home. The smell was enough to make one pass out. It always smelled terrible.

"Hello, can I help you?" A woman asked.

"Umm, I'm here about my grandparents. I received a call from here about them. Do you know who I'd need to talk to?"

The woman's fake happy expression left and was replaced with one of more sincerity.

"You're the Nohansen girl, correct?"

"Yes," I answered.

"I'm Nabooru," she smiled kindly. "One moment please." She stepped through some back door and returned after a while with a man who I recognized from years ago, at my parents funerals.

"Miss Nohansen," he greeted, holding out his hand.

I didn't say anything but shook his hand.

"We are terribly sorry for your loss," he expressed. Used to, when I was younger, I wanted to spit on someone for saying that. They weren't really sorry but they didn't know what else to say to me so they just said the numb phrase.

But looking at this man now, older, sadder, more fatigue, I realized he probably had seen great loss in his line of work. How many times a day or a week did he have to say the phrase "I'm terribly sorry for your loss?" He had seen person after person come in here with loss. Maybe he really was sorry it happened, who knew?

"Thank you," I nearly whispered. I wasn't sure of what else to say, despite having tons of questions.

"Please, have seat with us for a moment," he gestured to a small area with a couch and two chairs, with a small table sitting in the middle of it. I assumed it was for the purpose of talking to people about what to do now after their loved ones are gone. I got to skip this step with my parents, because my grandparents were here to make the plans for me since I was the only one they left behind. But now it's just me.

I sit in the chair and he and the woman who greeted me sit in the one across from me. I read the name tag on his chest that said "Rauru."

"I hear you've been studying abroad," he commented.

"Yes," I nod. "In Hyrule."

"Ahh, such rich history in the place. I once lived in Hyrule. Many of my ancestors did."

"I like living there," I stated, monotonous. I tried to hold the tears back.

"I can imagine. I'm sorry you had to return home on such sad grounds." When his eyes met mine, I was taken aback. This man didn't know me at all, unless he remembered me from seven years ago. Mostly everyone in my town knew each other, because we were so small. But Rauru was hardly ever seen outside the doors of the funeral home. But he looked genuinely concerned for me, when he looked at me. He seemed truly sad. Or maybe at this point he was just good at faking it.

I only nodded in response, again not really having anything to say. But soon my curiousity couldn't be contained anymore and I needed answers.

"How did it happen? Their deaths, I mean?" I finally asked.

Nabooru and Rauro looked at each other, determining how to tell me, I imagined.

"Your grandmother had been sick, according to your neighbor," Nabooru started. I held my breath as I waited for the rest of the story. I already knew where it was going. Phase one. The news. The arrow into my side, not enough to kill me but enough to wound me.

"We aren't certain of any details but apparently it happened very quickly."

Phase two, the analysis of the wound. The knowledge that there would be no saving this one.

"Soon she passed, and your grandfather followed shortly."

Phase three. The death blow.

"I see," I answered, only by the grace of the Hylia keeping my composure. I had to stay together just long enough to find out what happened. Then I could fall apart.

"Who found them?" I asked.

"Your neighbor. He noticed there hadn't been a lot of activity. He knew your grandmother had been sick so he went over to check on them. That was when we got the call."

"And the service?"

"That was why we needed you here. You're the last member of the Nohansen family, therefore it is within your decision on what to do about a service. I don't want to have to put this responsibility on you, Zelda. That is why if you choose not to, it will be alright."

"I want to see them," I state. Rauru and Nabooru glance at each other in uncertainty.

"I need to see them." I state again with more definition in my voice. But Rauru immediately cut in.

"Zelda, I don't know that right now-,"

"Let her see them," Nabooru interrupted. "It's her family, she has the right to see them."

"I just don't know if that is the best thing for her right now considering she has so much on her plate, she's still a child."

"But she's their child."

Rauru stopped studied me. My firm gaze never wavered.

"Alright."

We got up and let Rauru lead the way. I decided to hang back and walk alongside Nabooru because for some reason I felt that she was truly on my side. As we walked through hallways and through various rooms, I felt Nabooru's hand lightly on my shoulder, as if protecting me from whatever may be around.

When we reached the end of our journey through the labyrinth of doors and hallways, Rauru told me to wait where I was. He questioningly looked at Nabooru to see if she would follow but she declined.

"I'm with her," she answered.

Rauru disappeared and then soon emerged from a door.

"Right this way."

I felt my stomach tighten and my heart pound. But I had to do this. I had to see them for myself.

I entered a room that was cold and relatively dark. I glanced around to be more aware of my surroundings. But then I caught it.

In the center of the room, two tables on wheels stood about waist high, covered in elegant sheets. I walked over to them and gazed upon the bodies of my grandparents. One would have thought that I couldn't handle it. That I would sink into my catatonic state and go mad with grief and fear. But instead I didn't feel that. Really, I felt nothing. They looked asleep. Peaceful, sad, and asleep.

I stared down, eyes not wavering. I didn't even know Nabooru had followed me in.

"Would you like to be alone for a moment?" She asked.

"Yes, please. If that's alright," I answered calmly.

"I'll be right outside," she answered. Must be a slow death season.

I heard the door shut behind me and I knew I was truly alone with them. I also knew they couldn't hear me at all, but I spoke anyway. Just because I felt like it. It was the first time I'd spoken in real words since I left Hyrule.

"I know I didn't call you as much as I said I would."

I expected my grandmother to look up and scold me for it. But obviously she didn't.

"I meant to, honestly. Things just got so busy there. It was really the first time I'd ever really been busy. You would have been proud of me. I made friends. Well, the ones I told you about. Agitha, Komali, Saria, Malon...and Link. He was probably my best friend in Wellington." I paused, tears finally coming.

"You know, I never really got to talk to you all about that. I think maybe I really liked Link. I haven't ever liked a guy before. I wish you all could have met him. But he's back in Wellington. Maybe it's good that you escaped this time of my life though, before we had to get into the world of dating," I slightly laughed, thinking about all the things that my grandfather would have said about it.

"You would really like Link though. He's really nice. His grandmother raised him, too. We found out that we were even taught the same lullaby when we were little, the song about the storms, you know? And it was even raining at the time so it was cool. I bet you all would have been friends."

"And then later, we could all show you around Wellington and you could try some of Agitha's famous cookies. Her soup was never as good as yours though, Grandmother. You'd like her a lot though, too."

The tears were beginning to spill more heavily.

"But I'm sure Hylia will let you see from up there. She'll let you see where I end up going and what I end up doing. I don't even know what I want to do. I never got to ask you both. When I discovered the hundreds of other fields of work at Blair Cavington, it made me nervous because I can't pick just one thing to study. But I'll figure it out eventually."

I reached down and touched both of their cold hands.

"I'll miss you both so much."

A tear slid down my cheek and landed on my grandmother's face. But I didn't wipe it off. I wanted it to seep into her skin. I wanted a part of me to forever be buried with her. Because part of my soul forever would be, too.

"I'll never find better guardians than you two. I'll never be able to express how much joy you brought me in a joyless world. I'll never be able to tell you the impact you both had in my life. Or how much I thank you for saving me on multiple occasions. When I had no one else to turn to, I had the both of you. When there was no one left to love me, you two did. There might not be anyone left now, but I don't want you to worry. I'll be fine on my own at this point. You both made me strong. You made me ready to get back into the world even when I'm on my own. I'm only sad I didn't get to spend the last year here with you. I wish I could relive my precious days with you over and over. I'm sorry if I let my parents' deaths taint my time with you. I never meant to. I always loved you and knew you loved me. I loved every moment I spent with you both. I hope you know that. Please know that..."

I couldn't finish any sentences anymore because I was crying to hard. When I would cry this hard as a child, mourning the death of my parents, my grandmother would always wipe my cheeks and say, "Fear not, my dear. Strength doesn't leave with your tears, you can cry all you want. I'll be right here to dry them off. Don't worry."

I tried to imagine her saying that now, but it didn't really work. Instead, I felt emptier and more alone than before.

"I have to go, now," I ended, squeezing their hands.

"I'll see you all again soon. I love you," I sobbed. "I love you."

When I exited the room, I saw the back of Nabooru. When I turned around, I saw that she had been crying. Was it possible that she could hear me?

"Thank you," I said calmly as I wiped my sleeve across my cheek.

"You're welcome," she nodded, quickly holding back any sign of emotion.

Days passed. I decided not to have any sort of a major funeral. Just a simple ceremony.

I stood outside beside the two caskets. They sky was covered in an overcast sky, something like Hyrule's sky would have. A few of my grandparents' friends came. It was the same ole same ole. People telling me they were here for me. People offering to take care of me, to be my grandparents. But they wouldn't be. No one would be. And while I truly believed that these people meant it, I didn't want their help. I hadn't seen them in over a year. Some of them had no idea where I'd gone. They didn't know what I left behind. They didn't know me anymore. I didn't know me anymore. No one knew me anymore.

I watched the caskets be lowered into the ground. The few people that came had already left. I stood alone with the sextons. They tipped their hats to me. After they were done, I stood alone, staring at the ground.

A small drizzle began but I didn't move.

Hours passed and I finally made my way back to my house. There was no one there but I'd been staying in it anyway. No one would question me about the death tax or how to pay for the house anymore or things like that for a while. I intended to fix them upon getting here but something stopped me. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to discuss it all just yet.

A few more days passed and I stayed inside. I had, for some reason, gone mute. I hadn't talked since the day of my grandparents funerals. I ate only whatever canned food was still in the house, not that I had much of an appetite. My messenger bag still contained cornflakes all the way from Hyrule. I couldn't eat them though. They were too special.

To my dismay, I quickly reverted back to my old self. My child self that hid in the dark in turmoil. I drew the shades, I never turned the lights on, I stayed bundled up with my hood over my face, scarcely even moving from the chair in my old room. Day in and day out, I stayed put. I slept most of the day, my only escape from the harsh reality. Yet, everyday I still felt tired.

A few times a week I'd hear a knock on the door. Occasionally I'd see the shadow of someone standing outside. But I never answered the door. It didn't matter. I didn't want the food. I didn't want the condolences.

I wasn't sure how long it had been since I arrived back home but I didn't really care. I wasn't sure when I'd emerge from home. I wasn't sure about anything but I had no energy to think about any of it. I constantly felt drained.

One day, I heard a knock on the door. Of course I didn't answer it. But instead of waiting at the door for me, I saw the shadow of a person leave something at the door and then walk away. I waited until they were gone for sure and then I crept to the door. I looked out the window to see a small envelope stuck in the threshold of the door. Quickly snatching it up before anyone across the street saw me, I pulled the envelope inside and sat in the floor against the door to read it. I respect people who leave notes.

I immediately recognized the handwriting, but I couldn't make out who it was from.

_Zelda,_

_ I understand you aren't willing to communicate with anyone right now. And rightfully so. But whenever you are ready, I will be at my house waiting for you. I have some information I think you are privy to regarding the death of your grandparents and the events that must now follow. I'll be waiting for you._

_-Henya_

Henya. I'd forgotten about her. She was the librarian of the smallest library in the world here. I spent hours upon hours in the library when my grandparents would tell me to get up and get my head out of books. I usually just ended up back inside of a book, just in a different setting. Henya always liked me because I read every book in the library. It was a goal I set not long after my mom and dad died. She was the closest thing to a friend I had in town.

Interesting.

I got up and decided to make my canned meal for the day.

I whittled my fork through my peas and wondered about Link. Where was he now? Would he be in his dorm or with Agitha? I wondered what her special for lunch was today. I wondered how Komali did in his last race. I wondered if they had finally reverted back to the time period pre-Zelda arrival.

I got up and looked out the window. The sun was out. Gross. But Henya wanted me to go to her house and I thought it rude if I just ignored her invitation. She was the only person left that I truly didn't want to offend.

I put on my shoes and braced the outdoors. The minute I stepped outside I felt like the entire world was watching me. I felt like the neighbors had been waiting in their windows, watching for the day I finally emerged.

But no one came. Nothing happened. Which I was grateful for.

Walking down the street toward Henya's, I took in the air. It was sticky, as usual. I was winded before I even got to the end of the street, surprisingly. I used to run around Wellington at full speed, but now I was tired already. Oh well.

Henya's house wasn't far from the library which was in the center of town, the only paved road in the whole place besides the highway leading here.

Yet, I didn't end up there. My feet carried me elsewhere. They lead me down a gravel road that went on for about two miles. They kept walking. Because something was calling me elsewhere.

When I reached the end of the gravel road that had at some point turned into dirt and then some point turned into grass, I stopped dead in my tracks.

I hadn't stepped foot on this terrain in over five years.

My home. My original home. Not my town, not my grandparents home. My home. My parents' home.

Or what was left of it.

The white siding and wood laid in a giant heap, scattered all about the field. The only thing left was the foundation of the house and all the debris that surrounded it. Broken glass and bits and pieces of what was once my house sat, untouched since the fatal day.

I approached it with caution, for some reason. It were as if I thought something would come out at me as I approached it. Or something would come from inside of me. If I was able to relive the horrible scene all the way in Hyrule who knew what I could relive here.

The layout of the house was still the same. And the cellar was still there. But they never made it to the cellar. They never made it there because of me.

I walked around what was once the living room. The stairs were still in tact but only half way up. There used to be more things lying about but I supposed the other storms over the years had carried them off. And now they lie who knows where.

Now I lie who knows where.

I had knelt down in what was once my living room. In the exact place I laid on that day. In the exact same position. In the exact same manner. With the exact same intent.

_I wish that storm would have carried me too. I wish it would have carried me the day it ripped through here and taken me far far away. I wish it had taken me instead of my parents. I wish I wouldn't have been outside so they wouldn't have had to come find me. I wish I would have been smarter. I wish I would have died with them. I wish they never had me, so that they wouldn't be dead. I wish I hadn't woken up to see their bodies. I wish the storm had taken my eyesight too. I wish they hadn't died protecting me. _

_ I wish I went ahead and died too. I wish I had died a long time ago._

_ It's calling me._

_ Storms were coming. And now they are upon me. But they're calling me. They want me to go with them. It was me the storm tried to take in the beginning but my parents saved me. It was me the storm wanted after they died but my grandparents protected me. And it's me the storm wants now. It's me the storm wants to carry, far far away. And I'll let it. I want it to take me. I want it to finally take me. Take me to them. Take me to wherever it took my parents. Wherever my grandparents now are. That's all I've ever wanted. So take me too. Take me with you. I'm still searching for home. They're home. Take me home. _

_ Dying isn't as scary as people make it sound. I'm not scared. I'm scared without them. They're not here because of me. It was my fault. I deserved to be lost in the storm. So take me. I want to be with them. I'm scared to go on alone. But I won't be. Let me join them. Take me. Take me. Take me. _

_ I can hear them calling. _

"Zelda!"

_They're calling me._

"Zelda!"

_Let me go to them._

"ZELDA!"

And soon, they were upon me.

* * *

**A/N: I meant to get this out way earlier tonight but time got away from me! Anywho I know there are some mistakes in here, I found them but was unfortunately unable to get them fixed due to technical difficulties so...I had to upload as is. But I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please feel free, as always, to leave me any reviews or questions! Thank you guys so much for putting up with all my mishaps. **

**P.S. I know this town sounds crazy unreal and sad...but trust me, places like this exist. I know because I lived in one. Thankfully I'm in a town that is at least big enough to have a Walmart, now. But around here, everything is dirt and the counties are too poor to afford paved roads. So if you don't believe places like this still exist...trust me, they do! That's where I got the inspiration. So anywho, hope you enjoy and as always, thank you :)**


	22. Chapter 22: Answers (Link)

Chapter 22: Answers

-Link-

I am in a bit of a culture shock upon stepping off the plane. Everything is desolate. Even the sky. But it didn't matter. Because I am close to her. This is her home.

I look up her address that I have written on a piece of paper in my pocket. The computer in the airport shows that her town, Morehouse, is about two hours away from the airport. Which means I'll have to take a bus the whole way there. Oh well, if it means finding her I'll do it. I don't care at this point. I've travelled across the world to get on the same land as her, I'll travel how ever many miles I have to in order to make it to her.

I never thought about how inconvenient it would be to not have an airport in the exact destination one was headed. Zelda must have been a few hours ahead of me, but I was gaining on her. She couldn't have had too much time to get further ahead. How I would find her upon arrival though, I have no idea.

I take a picture of the directions on my phone and head out of the airport.

Loading onto the bus, I hand the bus driver the money and take a seat. The bus was fairly empty, which I was glad about for whatever reason. I take a seat and stared out the window as we started to pull away from the airport.

"Hey, kid," I hear a raspy voice say. I almost don't catch it but then I realized I was the only kid on the bus. I turn around and see an old man hunched in a chair on the other isle.

"What's a young kid like doing in this part of the country alone?" He asks.

"Well, I'm about 19 years old," I correct him, for him thinking I'm so young.

"That's still a kid," he answers.

"I guess," I reply. "But to answer you're question, I'm just looking for someone."

"Heh!" The old man cackled, "Good luck finding 'em here! There's no real city around here for miles. Where you headed?"

"Morehouse," I answer.

The man looks stunned for a moment, and then curious.

"How on earth have you heard of a town Morehouse? If you can even consider it a town."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Place was wiped off the map a few years ago by a cyclone. Cursed by Cyclos, they say. I'm not one to believe in the supernatural, but it was definitely a freak of nature. Only had about nine hundred residents to begin with before it was taken out. Some of them were never found again."

"What happened?" I had heard of a cyclone, but I never really understood what it was, nor had I ever seen anything like it.

"The day was normal, going on like usual. People going about their business, farmers working on crops, the typical for such a small town. Well, then the skies grew dark and the winds started pickin' up. People were used to it there, plenty a storm had rolled through. But they had no idea what was in store for that day. Then, a twister over a mile wide planted itself in the ground and reeked havoc all across the land. People couldn't see it, it was so wide. They couldn't tell if they were looking at the sky or the cyclone. Didn't know where to run. Well, you can imagine the damage it done to the town. Tornado stayed on the ground for an hour before ever dyin' out."

"And...no one ever knew it was coming?" I ask, horrified.

"Nope. Like a thief in the night it came in. Town hasn't been functioning since."

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I had a brother who lived there at one time. An old friend of his was a survivor or the storm."

"How many died?"

The man paused.

"I'll put it this way: it was easier to just count the survivors and subtract."

The explanation makes me sick.

"And...the people there now?"

"They never really recovered," he says with no hesitation. "There was no real point in cleaning up after the storm, considering the place is prone to them. And there wasn't much to pick up anyway. They tried to account for all the missing people with the bodies but never really did. Couple hundred still missing."

"That explains so much...," I think aloud.

"Hm?" The man asks.

"Oh, my friend. She's from there originally and any time it would storm she would always have these weird panic attacks," I explain as I think about it in my head, putting two and two together. It made sense.

"Don't see how she wouldn't. Everyone there is haunted, and everyone outside of the town never goes in. No one wants to see it. Much of it is still damaged anyway."

"You mean people just walked off and left debris everywhere?"

"Yep."

I study the man for a while. Who would have known he'd be the one to fill in the blanks about Zelda?

"I'm Link," I stuck out my hand.

"Name's Croo," he introduces.

Croo asks me where I'm from and I explain the many miles I've traversed. The time passes quickly as I fascinate him with stories from the outside world of Termina. Soon, he points out that we are close to Morehouse.

The bus pulls to a stop and I grab onto my suitcase.

"Welcome to Morehouse, kid. Don't blink or you'll miss it." Croo chuckles. Outside the window, there's nothing but open fields and run down houses.

"You weren't kidding," I mumble, in shell shock. I turn around to face him.

"Thanks for your help, Croo. You've given me a lot of insight to things around here. I feel a little less lost now," I say.

"Don't mention it. Be careful out there, kid."

I nod and then head off.

"Link," I hear him say. I turn around before I step off.

"Good luck finding your girl. I don't know her, but I can imagine any girl from Morehouse needs saving. So don't give up till you find her."

I smile, moved by his words.

"Should't be too hard anyway though!" He laughs a raspy laugh.

"Right you are, Croo. Thank you," I wave as I step off.

The doors close behind me and I look up to the bus, watching Croo still laughing as it drives away. He tips his hat to me in the window. I wave back and watch as my only form of transportation out of here drives away.

I pick up my suitcase, turn around, and observe my surroundings. This was Morehouse. This was the place she called home.

I look at the address again and try to figure out where to go and what I would do when I got there. She said once that she lived with her grandparents. What would they do when a random kid with an accent showed up asking for their estranged granddaughter that, oh by the way, I'm in love with?

I try to imagine the conversation in my head.

_No sir, I'm not from here. No ma'am, I've never been here before, or even heard of it. Yes, I came this far just looking for Zelda. Are we dating? No, I'm just a friend. Well, yes I'm in love with her. No, she doesn't know. How did I get here? I hacked into the school's database to find her information and figure out where she came from, then I snuck off campus and traveled about 8000 miles across the world to find her. Yes, I'll get off your property. _

"Oh my goddess oh my goddess what am I doing?" I mumble as I walk down a random gravel road to a gas station I spotted. I needed some water or something.

I open the door and a small chime goes off. A man from behind the counter looks at me suspiciously.

"You're not from around here," he says immediately.

"N-no sir, I'm not," I answer. Obviously he knows that, I'm holding a suitcase.

"What brings you here?" He says, eyeing me as I grab a water bottle out of an ice chest.

"A friend," I answer.

The man grunts and I hand him the bottle to scan.

"That'll be one rupee," he answers. Thank Goddess they have the same currency here.

I hand him a green rupee and then snatch up my water bottle.

"So, who's this friend of yours?" He asks. I'm hesitant to tell him but with a town of only a few hundred people, he's bound to have heard of her.

"Her name is Zelda," I answer.

"The Nohansen girl," he replies. My eyes widen.

"Y-yes, that's her. You know her?"

"Watched her grow up," he answers. He actually knew her as a child. For an entire year I've never known anything about her or her childhood and now I'm talking to a guy who watched her grow up.

"Haven't seen her in over a year though. Most people here don't know what happened to her. She just disappeared one day."

"She has the tendency to do that," I say as I break the seal of the cap with a particular hard force.

"You mean any business coming here for her?"

"Is she here?" I shoot my eyes up.

"Wouldn't know, haven't seen her."

My stomach drops.

"Oh. Well, no. I'm just looking for her."

"Doubt you did right coming here buddy," the man says shaking his head as I take a drink.

"Why do you say that?" I wipe my mouth with my sleeve.

"I don't know why she'd return here. Not much left for her. That's why when she left, none of us questioned her. She's a smart one, that girl. She can take care of herself."

"Well, better to check and be sure than miss her," I answer as I head for the door.

"If you find her, tell her Gondo said hey."

I nod at him, "I will."

I walk out of the gas station and head down the one street with pavement. I read a small post on the corner of it with the words "Main Street" inscribed in it. No kidding. This was their only street.

The whole place is just dirty. Literally. There is just dirt and dry grass everywhere with a gravel road here and there. But it's her home, so I refuse to degrade it to anything less.

I look around and try to think of any place I could find her.

I check my watch which I set to Termina time back at the airport and see it's about 8:30 p.m., but I am already worn out. I need to find a place to stay for the night. Not knowing what else to do, I run back into the gas station.

"Uhh, Mr. Gondo," I start. He looks up at me.

"Any idea where I can stay for the night?"

"You didn't think about that until now?" He looks at me like I'm stupid.

"I didn't even know a place like this still existed until now," I rebuttal.

Gondo shoots me a look but finally softens.

"You can try the motel down Main Street. It's probably not up to your speed but it'll do in a pinch."

"Thank you," I say with a hint of sarcasm and then head out the door.

Half walking half jogging down the street, I find the motel. It's extremely small and looks like something one would see in a horror movie, but I go in anyway.

A weird, scrawny guy with insanely high cheek bones suddenly perks up from behind the desk and pastes a plastic, all too creepy smile on his face.

"Hello! Hello hello, welcome to the—to the uhh, Morehouse Motel!"

"Uh-umm..thank you," I say, cautiously, with a hint of question in my voice.

"Very welcome indeed! Can I offer you a room tonight, sir?"

"Yes, please," I look at the name tag on his chest, "Mr. Rupin."

"Let's see what I can find here," he opens up a book and runs his finger over two or three pages. It's extremely obvious there is no one else here, so I don't know why he bothers pretending there are other rooms being occupied, but I roll with it.

"Ah, here we are. Room 207 seems to be available," he says cheerfully.

"I'll take it," I say, trying to conceal my irritation.

"Fabulous! Now, if you could just fill out this billing information and then register a particular check out time."

"Oh, I don't have one. I'm actually not sure how long I'll be here," I explain.

"I see," Rupin answers. "Is the gentleman sure that he can, umm, fully compensate for his stay?"

I give Rupin a look that screams how ridiculous his question is. I'm starting to see why the Morehouse Motel isn't necessarily a happening place.

"Yes, I should say he is quite sure," I answer.

"Very good," Rupin clasps his hands together. "Right this way please," he says eagerly. He leads me up a small flight of stairs and down a hallway before stopping in front of a room that reads 207.

"Here is your key," he hands me a legitimate key. No fingerprint scanning system, I guess.

"Thank you," I say, taking it from him a little eagerly.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you," I say, taking my suitcase and sliding into my room quickly.

"Just ring if there's anything at all!" Rupin giddily cheers before scurrying down the hall. I'm almost amused at how weird this entire situation is.

Alone in my room, I suddenly feel the loneliness creep in. Once the door is shut, the silence is unbearable. I open a window to get some sense of life outside. I can't imagine how Zelda must have felt at times.

I think about the conversation I had with the man, Croo, on the way here. It's strange. Twenty four hours ago I was back in Wellington, preparing to leave for here, saying goodbye to Komali and Agitha and heading out to find my lost princess whom I knew nothing about. Now I'm in her hometown already learning it's history and meeting people that watched her entire life before I knew her.

I wonder what happened to her parents. I wonder where she is and why she came back. I wonder why she couldn't tell me and why she left without saying anything.

But I'll find her. And she doesn't even have to tell me. She doesn't even have to come back with me. I just have to know she's safe.

What if she doesn't come back with me though? What if she intends to stay here forever? I can't imagine her staying somewhere she hated so much, but who knows? Home is home and maybe she felt the need to come back here for something. Besides, Zelda has never been the most predictable person.

I fall onto the spring bed and soon sleep overtakes me before the slight fear of the creepy place and the isolation can.

It feels like I merely blinked when I wake up to the light coming through my still open window.

"Alright," I mumble, "Time to get to work."

I get up and brush my teeth before heading out the door. After tumbling down the first flight of stairs I see Rupin.

"Good morning, Mr. Link! Is everything satisfactory with your say thus far?"

"Yes sir," I answer. "Thank you." I take off out the door of the motel.

The fresh morning air feels good, no matter where a person is.

I look at Zelda's address again and figure I'll just wander around before I find it. First, I scan Main Street. There's not much to it, but a small farmer's market catches my eye. I should probably eat.

I walk over to the small tent on the side of the road and pull out my wallet.

"What can I get for ya?" A woman asks.

"Umm," I scan the produce and find that it all looks the same. There are two signs, one reading "peaches" and the other "oranges." I crack a smile thinking about one of the first days when Zelda was at Blair Cavington and she told me she thought farmers' markets only sold peaches and oranges.

"How about two peaches," I answer.

"That'll be one rupee."

I hand her a green rupee and she tosses me two peaches, one of which I immediately bite into.

"Thank you," I wave. The woman waves back and I continue on down the street, eating my peach.

The day continues on like this:

I walk around and identity a few streets as best I can, since half of them don't have names. I find a grocery store and buy whatever I want to eat at the moment and then sit outside on a random bench and eat it. And with each passing moment, I wait for her to walk by. I wait for her to catch my eye as she walks into a house or passes a window. I look in the windows for her, for her dark hair and skinny shoulders. But I never see her.

The next few days continue the same way. And then the week. Before I know it, it has been a whole nine days since I arrived at Morehouse and there was no sign of her anywhere. She leaves no tracks wherever she goes.

As I'm buying my lunch for the day at the lone grocery store, a man asks me where I'm from.

"I'm from a long ways away," I answer, not really wanting to get into detail.

"What brings you all the way here?"

"Well, I'm looking for someone," I answer. At this point I figure it's not a bad idea to just tell people. Maybe someone knows where to find Zelda.

"Not too many people here to look for. What's his name?" The store clerk asks.

"It's a her, actually. Her name is Zelda. Zelda Nohansen," I answer.

The man stares at me for a moment.

"You know the Nohansen girl?"

This takes me aback.

"Y-yes, I do. She's one of my best friends."

"No one has seen or heard from her in quite a while. Course no one heard from her much to begin with, not after her parents' deaths."

"Their deaths?" I ask. This is the first I've heard of them for sure being dead and gone.

"Yeah, lost in the storm a few years ago," he answers, confirming what I vaguely thought in the back of my mind. It was true. They were lost in the storm. And that's why she hated storms so much.

"The one that was a mile wide or something?" I ask, hoping that if I pretended to know more about the situation, he would talk more candidly about it.

"That's the one. She was their only child, too. She was only about nine or so when they died. It did a number on her. Poor girl hasn't ever really been the same ever since. She grew up just holing up in her house or the library with her head in a book. She isn't any waste of space though, that girl's smart. Course with parents like hers, she would have had to be."

"Were her parents really smart too?" I ask.

"Smart is an understatement. They about saved every farmer in this town with their knowledge. They were both scientists. Raised her to be one too. After they were gone though, she only knew how to study so that's all she did."

I nod in response to the man. Suddenly, everything about her was starting to make sense. Finally.

"It's all she does now, too," I reply.

"Doesn't surprise me. Well, good luck finding her. She's pretty good at hiding. It takes talent to not be seen in a town this small."

"No kidding," I answer. "But thank you."

After I eat my lunch I decide to go check out the library, praying by some chance she would be in there.

The door squeaks open and I quietly step in.

The building was old and a little creepy. There weren't many windows anywhere, which I found interesting because Zelda loves Windows and light, yet for some reason she spent a lot of time in this place. Must have been the books.

"Can I help you?" I hear an old woman say. I look over but can't make out where the voice came from. Suddenly, from behind a desk, a short woman with white hair emerges. She looks about seventy years old and I wonder how she even reaches half the books in here.

"No thank you," I answer, "I'm just looking."

"Let me know if you need anything. My name's Henya," she smiles.

"Thank you, Ms. Henya." I smile back at her. I liked her.

I walked along the rows and rows of books, slowly starting to like the character of the old building.

"I know there aren't too many to pick from but there's always a good one that might stand out somewhere in the selection," Henya calls from a little ways away in another part of the library.

"Oh, I think there's plenty to choose from," I answer.

"I always had one little girl in here just nagging me and nagging me to buy more books. Course, she had read every single one in here after about two years so she was bored after a while," Henya recalls.

I stop dead in my tracks. There's only one girl that could have been.

"Wow, she read every book? That's pretty impressive," I state, wanting to keep this conversation going.

"Well, she was an impressive girl. A genius child, they all called her. She was a sharp kid, I'll say that. She was in here all the time when she was young. Hasn't been in in over a year though...," Henya trails off, confirming my suspicions that it was in fact Zelda. But she hadn't been in here. Of course. She leaves no footprints.

"That's too bad," I choke out.

As I look at the books, I think about how she read every single one. Her little fingers flipped through every one of these pages.

I pick up a book and flip through it. It was a book about climate. And she read it. She read that one too. And that one.

"Well, I don't expect it of her, after the past few weeks she's had," Henya says after a while.

"Past few weeks?"

"Yeah, she hit a stroke of some bad luck and hasn't been seen or heard from since the funeral."

Wait. I thought her parents died years ago. Who's funeral could she be talking about now?

"The funeral?"

"Yes, unfortunately again. She's used to this sort of thing by now, Hylia help her. But she'll make it through, she's a tough one.," Henya says after putting up the last of some books. I suppose she was mindlessly talking and now she's steered back on track to me.

"Find anything you'd like to check out?"

"Uhh, sure," I hand her the book I'd just been holding. "This one is interesting."

"Into climate change are you?" Henya inquires as she scans a book.

"Yes ma'am, it's interesting stuff."

Henya eyes me for a moment.

"You're not from around here are you?" She asks.

"No ma'am," I answer.

"Interesting place for you to end up," she thinks aloud.

"I agree. But this book she keep me from being bored or anything. I'll be back to return it soon. Thank you," I say as I depart.

"No problem, kid," she answers.

I would have stayed to talk to her more, but I finally had a heading.

I wander around town for a bit before finally coming to a gravel road that has a sign saying, "Cemetery."

Upon entering, I notice a plaque that was placed in a giant stone in the front.

_In Memory of those Lost in the Storm_

_To Both the Ones Lost and those Lost but Never Found,_

_This Stone Shall Never Waver_

_and with it Our Memories of You Shall Never Waver._

_Never Forget the Friends, Fathers, Mothers, and Children Lost._

The stone was placed in memory of the people lost in the giant storm. I guess many of the bodies weren't found. My stomach drops at the thought of thought of the tragedy. One minute, everything in your life is perfect and within a few minutes it's completely destroyed.

As I walk in and out of the graves, I notice one that catches my eye immediately.

_In loving memory_

_ Zelena and Daphnes Nohansen_

_ Mother, Father, and Friend_

Nohansen. Her parents. This was where they are buried.

Although I have no idea who they are, I feel myself nearly cry. Something about standing on the ground that that held her entire world under it made me realize I'd somehow glossed over this part of Zelda's past.

I turn around and notice two new graves, very new, that were placed side by side. I look at the tombstone, and that's when it all makes sense.

The names Laruto Nohansen and Daphnes Nohansen Sr. were carved into the fresh stone that had yet to fully sink into the ground. Nohansen senior meant that Zelda's dad was the second Daphnes. Which meant this was the first. This was his father. This was Zelda's grandparents. The last surviving parents of her life. And they had just passed. That's why she came back.

Feeling like I have had cold water splashed in my face, I recall all of the stories and the secrets she kept, secrets that she never said but that I read. And now, she was truly alone.

This is why she left in such a hurry. But why didn't she tell me before she did? Maybe she didn't know?

I have to find her.

The sun was going down and the sky was becoming darker. I wasn't feeling like walking around Morehouse alone at night so I decided to retreat back to the motel, my home for about two weeks now, I can't really remember. All know is Rupin is either having a fit or a hay-day with how much money I owe him at this point.

But none of that matters. All that matters is I am one step closer to finding her. Tomorrow, I would find her.

I shower and continue getting ready for bed. As I lay there, I take out the address and stare at it, thinking about how I will finally find her tomorrow. After all the people I'd asked, all the random streets I'd walked down and all the stories I'd heard, I would finally find her.

Even if I wonder if I'm doing the right thing by doing so. Ever since I got here, I've had the creeping feeling that perhaps she was trying to escape me. When I first left Hyrule, I thought for sure she wanted me to find her. But the longer I've been here and the quieter she is, the more I wonder if she truly did want me to find her. Maybe she was wanting to leave and be left alone.

Something hits me though, as I fall asleep.

She doesn't just hide away from me. She hides away from everyone. No one has seen her since the funeral for her grandparents, which was however long ago. It couldn't have been long. But now, she hides away from all of them. I always thought she only hid away from me because I didn't know everything about her past or where she came from, and _not_ hiding required her to tell me who she really was.

But these people know who she is. They know where she comes from, how she grew up, how her parents died, how she grieves. No one has seen her for days, yet no one really looks for her because they know that she will inevitably disappear until she is ready to come out of her cocoon and face the world again.

And that, that fact right there, is the reason why she feels so lonely. People watch her from outside her cocoon, trying to figure her out, waiting on her to come out, leaving her to deal with it on her own, watching her grieve but not helping her grieve. And that's why she hides. She hides, they stand back, not knowing why she's hiding, which is because they're standing back, so she keeps hiding, and on and on and on. There is no end to her isolation because she, nor they, ever allow it to happen.

I will though. I won't stand by and watch her any longer. No longer will her unique situation and unique personality be a spectacle that people are forever trying to figure out or just waiting to end. That's why I have to find her. No matter what happened, no matter who she is, what she's seen what she still has to go through and deal with, I want to deal with it with her. Because I love her. And if she tells me to leave her alone and never come back, so be it. I'll deal with it then. But I won't go down without a fight.

When I wake up, I immediately head to the library.

"Oh! You're back!" Henya greets as I walk in.

"Yes! Good morning," I say, trying to calm my heart down.

"What can I help you find this morning? Did you read the book already?"

"Actually, this isn't about the book," I start in.

"Oh? Well is there something else I can do then?" She asks curiously.

"Yes ma'am. I need you to tell me where to find Zelda Nohansen," I say quickly, not giving myself any time to waver.

Henya's entire expression changes.

"How do you know Zelda? And how did you know she was here?"

"It's a dreadfully long story," I say, not wanting to really say how I found she was here. "I went to school with her while she was gone. I'm from Hyrule. She is my best friend and she left with no reason or good bye. I knew something was wrong. So I came here to find her and I haven't seen her. I have to find her though."

"You traveled across the entire world to find her?" Henya eyes me.

"Yes ma'am," I nod.

"And you haven't seen her yet?"

"No, I have no idea where to find her. All I know is that her grandparents died and no one has seen or heard from her since," I explain.

"I see," Henya nods. "Perhaps, young man, you should take a seat here," she gestures to a small table and chairs. I comply and take a seat, Henya sitting across from me.

"I'm not one for just giving away information to strangers. Because you see, umm—,"

"Link," I fill in for her.

"Link, I don't know you and I can't be sure Zelda would want me to tell you. However, I'll tell you this. I dropped off a note to Zelda's grandparents house just this morning and she didn't answer. I can't even be sure she's in there. People around town have gone to check on her a few times but she never answers the door," Henya informs me.

"So, you're not even sure where she is?" I ask, getting frustrated.

"She's by herself, she's a sixteen year old girl."

"Seventeen," I correct her.

"Regardless," Henya continues, "she's a loaner and she always has been. I can't help it if she doesn't answer the door."

"And that's the only place she stays?" I ask.

"That's the only place she can stay. Her old house was destroyed in the storm and never touched again. There's no point in her going down there, there's nothing but debris left."

"Where was her old house?" I ask, plainly out of curiosity, because I haven't seen much of the town but and I figure I would notice something like that.

"More on the edge of town, down a gravel road behind the gas station. That was the part that was hit the worst by the storm. Most people moved into town or just moved away after that and the area was never cleaned up. So it just lies the exact way it was after the tornado hit," she answers.

"I understand," I say aloud, but the entire time my brain is engraving what she said.

_ Gravel road behind the gas station__…outskirts of town…_

"If I knew how else to help her I would, but Zelda is quiet. She's a wanderer. I don't even know where to begin with her. She's always been a little different in the head. Her grandparents were the only ones that knew how to handle her. With them gone…there's no one left to communicate with her.

"What happened? What truly happened with her?"

Henya pauses, pondering whether or not to tell me the story.

"When she was young, about nine or so, the tragic tornado hit. Leveled the town, killed about a hundred people. Zelda's parents were two of those people. Zelda used to be very social and outgoing, a very bright girl. She was out in the town, running around barefoot like she always did with her dog. Well, the tornado came so fast none of us knew it was even headed our way. We'd seen Zelda head home not too long before it hit, though. We assumed she made it home safe. The dog got scared from the storm and tried to take off. She was a little girl, and she was so attached to that dog that she ran off after it, trying to get it to come home with her. Her parents saw the tornado coming, but like Zelda, weren't afraid enough to hunker down. They went out for her. They found her, somehow, seconds before the tornado destroyed their house. They threw her inside but they didn't make it to the shelter in time. By the time everything calmed down and Zelda was still alive, but her parents weren't. They had saved her, but died in the process of protecting her. And that's just how we found her. Huddled under their bodies like she was still hiding from the storm, refusing to accept that it was over and refusing to accept they weren't walking away from debris with her."

I realize by the time Henya is done talking, my throat had been closed the entire time and I'd been holding my breath.

No wonder. No wonder that poor child hides away like she does. No wonder she's so guarded. Everyone around her is gone. Everyone she gave her love to is gone.

"And…what did she do then?" I ask.

"Her grandparents took her in. They raised her. Wasn't easy though. She went into near psychosis. Spent the remaining bits of her childhood inside, in a therapist's office, or in here with me, in the library. She loved reading because it took her mind off of everything in her own world and transported her to another. She was never really the same after that."

"How could anyone expect her to be," I think aloud, trying to imagine the horror she survived. That explained the flashbacks and the catatonic state she went into the day I found her huddled in her bed during the storm. It all made so much sense now. If only I had known.

"We don't. We just let her be, helping her whenever we can. The whole town loves her. They all know who she is, we all watched her grow up. We watched how it changed her," Henya explains.

"And you say you were one of the ones that found her after the storm passed? You found her huddled under her parents?" I ask, despite the morbidness of the question.

Henya nods, her mind far off.

"Yes. Yes I was. Gondo and I had been at the gas station when it hit. He had a shelter in the back room, so we were fine. When we came out and realized the devastation, we started helping whoever we could and pulling people from the rubble. When Gondo and I saw Zelda's grandparents had been pulled from their house and taken to the hospital, we remembered Zelda. So we ran down to check on her and…," Henya is cut off by the tears.

"I'm so sorry you witness all of that," I say, putting my hand on top of Henya's. There's no telling what all she saw that day.

Henya put her other hand on top of mind and nodded, acknowledging my condolences.

"Well," she sniffed, "now you know. Now you know why your friend is the way she is."

"Yes ma'am," I answer. "I understand everything now. And that's why I must find her," I tell her.

"Good luck," Henya says, although I detect some sarcasm in her voice.

"Thank you. I'll need it," I say.

We sit like that for a while, me comprehending everything she told me and Henya regaining her composure, again shoving the grisly memories out of her mind.

When I leave, I immediately head for the gas station with a new sense of urgency. I don't think I have ever run so fast in my life. I sprint down the gravel road, feeling myself getting closer and closer. I had no idea what I'd find when I got to the end of it. I had no idea if she'd be there. I had no idea if I'd reach it.

Some of the still-damaged trees clear. The corn fields become less and the grass becomes shorter. As I run, I pass pieces of a house. Siding here, a bunch of boards there, a half of a car lying empty and upside down in the field several yards.

And then, I see it. A heaping pile of broken wood and glass, the only thing still remotely standing being a few stairs of what used to be a staircase. I slow my run and take in the scene. But as I get closer, I see something else.

Something that isn't a pile of rubble.

Something that isn't a broken bit of a house.

It's something that, much like those things, remains still here after the storm. Something that survived the storm. Something that still lays there even after the storm is over.

"Zelda!"

She doesn't move.

"Zelda!" I call louder, running toward her. (Correction, I haven't run _this_ fast in my entire life.)

I land on my knees, hovering over her. Her body barely moves. She's barely breathing. She's barely alive. She's barely breathing. She intends to die here, just like her parents. She has to wake up. She has to come back.

"Goddess Hylia, you have not taken her," I desperately mumble as I push her hair out of her face, picking her head up and holding it in my hands.

"You have not taken her!" I yell. "You can't take her, give her back! Give her back!"

I slide my hand under her waist and the other under her legs, picking her up.

"Zelda," I continue saying as I run, although it comes out slurred.

"ZELDA!"

* * *

**A/N: After the horrible last chapter, I felt like I owed you guys...so here we go. And YES, WE FINALLY GOT ANSWERS. Now we know why it has been so awful for Zelda and why she has continuous flashbacks and panic attacks. So there's that. Let me know what you all think, as always, and yes I have another chapter coming out soon. Piano competition is finally over so that means my free time can now be devoted to writing again, WHOO! Anyway, I hope you all got what you were looking for in this chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I love inquiring minds, I feel like it makes my writing better. Thank you! :)**


	23. Chapter 23: Healing (Zelda)

"_Where did you find her?!"_

"_Zelda! Zelda please!"_

"_Load her in, now!"_

"_Give me 40 CCs."_

"_Clear!"_

"_Zelda!"_

"_Again…,"_

"_Clear!"_

"_Please, Zelda,"_

"_Zelda…"_

"_Hylia, help us all…"_

"_Here's the thing, child. Whether you live or die, whether you wake up out of this or not: it's all up to you. It's your choice. So whatever fight you've got left in you, you're gonna have to pull it out now."_

"_My precious daughter. Go back. Go back, Zelda. You're not ready to leave yet. Go back."_

"_She's coming up."_

"_Hold here 'till I say."_

"_We've got her! We've got her back!"_

"_Oh thank goddess…,"_

"_Take her to ICU. Let her recover."_

"_It's okay, Zelda. Everything's fine now. You're alright. You've been so strong. All this time, I had no idea. I didn't know. But I know now. I know everything now. And I'm not leaving you. I'm not letting you go. I'm gonna stay right here with you until you tell me to leave. And maybe not even then. It's all okay, Zelda. Everything is gonna be alright."_

When I woke up, all I saw was a bright light. My eyes struggled to focus. Where was I?

"Zelda?" I heard a woman's voice say. "Can you hear me?"

"Y-yes," I stammered. The woman sighed, seemingly relieved.

"Great," she smiled. "Now then, before we get you taken care of, I think there is someone that needs to know you're safe now."

"Wait," I asked, grabbing her wrist. I was confused as to what was going on and why I, yet again, woke up to a nurse. How did I get here? What had happened? Who brought me here?

"I don't understand anything," I said, not recognizing my own voice.

The young nurse sat at the foot of my bed.

"Miss Zelda, you were found nearly dead back in the town of Morehouse. By the time we got you here, your body had gone into shock and we had to revive you. You're safe now, you're in Kokiri now," she explained.

Kokiri? How had I ended up all the way here? Kokiri was a large town about an hour outside of Morehouse. It was the only town with a hospital within a reachable distance from Morehouse.

"Who found me?" I asked, almost angered that my plan had been ruined. But I immediately felt guilty for thinking such. I should be thankful.

"One moment," the nurse said, standing up. She walked over to the door, which was out of my sight from where I lay, but I could still hear her.

"She's up, would you like to come see her?"

Who on earth could she be talking to? Henya? Gondo?

No one answered. I only heard rushed footsteps.

No, it wasn't Henya, nor Gondo.

It was the last person I'd have ever expected it to be.

Link stood at the foot of my bed, his trademark messy hair more messy than usual, his blue eyes filling up with tears, and his hand reaching up to his chest as he sighed in relief.

I blinked a few times, unable to register what was happening or who was in front of me. But it was him, without a doubt.

"L—Link," I breathed. I had no words. My mind could not wrap around the situation. So many questions filled my mind. How did he find me? How did he know I came home? How did he find my old house? How did he bring me here? Why had he come all this way? What about his own life and school and all the miles and miles that I thought separated us?

"Aren't you a beautiful sight for sore eyes?" He said, nearly crying still. Immediately I was worried about my hair for some reason. But none of that mattered. None of my questions mattered. He was here. He was with me.

As if reading my mind, Link ran over to my bed side as I simultaneously swung my legs out of my bed and attempted to stand to meet him. Only, my strength wasn't what I thought it was so I only ended up falling. But it was alright, because he was there to catch me.

Upon contact, tears overcame me. I felt as if I had so much joy that it all overflowed. I cried and cried, resting in his tight embrace. I felt him crying, too.

After finally opening my eyes after however many minutes, I looked over to see the nurse crying as well. I'd forgotten she was even there.

"I found you," he cried. "I finally found you."

I sniffed, about to reply but I only kept crying. After a few more minutes, Link gently bent over to lay me on my bed. I wiped my eyes and swung my legs back in as he tucked the blanket them.

"I'll leave you two for a moment and come back in for her," the nurse stated. I nodded and Link thanked her.

After we heard the door shut, I sat up straighter to face where he sat on my bed, still stunned he was actually with me.

"How did you find me? How did you get here?"

"I'll explain how later, but I couldn't just stand by while something was clearly wrong with you and never know what happened to you. I couldn't let you leave like that without any explanation or even a goodbye."

Guilt immediately ran all through me.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't. I couldn't do it, I couldn't tell you goodbye. I had to leave it was emergent and—," I was cut off by more tears, thinking about my grandparents and how he had no idea and there was so much to explain. I didn't want to talk about it and the thought of explaining everything was daunting.

"I know, Zelda," he jumped in.

"No," I shook my head.

"Yes I do, look at me," his voice was stern as he grabbed my drenched face in his hands, forcing me to look at him.

"I know everything, Zelda. I know about your parents, I know about the storm, I know about your grandparents," he spat off as I cried harder. He didn't know the worst part.

"No…you don't know all of it, you don't know—," I cried harder.

"It wasn't your fault, Zelda!" He shouted at me, shaking my shoulders.

How on earth did he know?!

"Yes it was!" I yelled through my tears.

"Stop it, just stop it! No it wasn't! It wasn't your fault, you didn't do anything wrong! You didn't know, no one knew! It's okay, Zelda! They did what they wanted to as your parents and they were damn good ones! They saved their child, that's what they wanted! They willingly risked their lives for you! You didn't know! You didn't know the storm was that close, you didn't know what would be the outcome! You were one hell of a courageous nine year old to run after your dog to save it! And you know where you got that courage? Your parents! They loved you so much they were willing to die for you!"

"But they shouldn't have had to! I should have been the one to die in that storm!"

"And what? Leave them behind to feel like they never did their job to protect you?"

I continued crying, not knowing what to say.

"I wish I'd never ran after it," I sobbed, leaning forward with my hands in my palms.

Instead of saying anything else, Link moved closer and wrapped his arms around me.

"Just cry," he whispered as I sobbed into his chest. "You just need to cry. For once in your life, let yourself feel something, Zelda. You aren't weak. You aren't to blame. You aren't alone. And I'm not going to leave you. Just cry all you can. Cry until you can't cry anymore," he continued to whisper. I nodded, sobbing all I knew how to.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that. It could have been hours. I wasn't sure. But finally the time came when I couldn't cry anymore. I had cried all I could. I cried the hardest I'd cried in my entire life. My eyes were red, my face was sore, my chest hurt from heaving so much, my hair stuck to my face, and my throat was dry and scratchy. And I'd never felt better.

I leaned back from Link's embrace and finally got a better look at him. His hair was messed up, dark circles were under his eyes, and he had been crying too. But he was the most amazing sight I'd ever seen. What all had he been through since I last saw him? How long had it been? Weeks? A month?

"Well now," he said, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"You know what's the dumbest thing about this entire situation?" I said, exasperated.

"What's that?" He asked, looking concerned for a moment.

"That dog died of worms," I said, slightly laughing a goofy sounding laugh from fatigue, my slouched shoulders starting to hurt.

Link's eyes looked sad but he managed to slightly laugh with me anyway. He leaned forward and hugged me once more. We both heard the nurse come in, so we parted ways.

A doctor followed behind her, a cheery smile on his face.

"Well then, look who's up and smiling!" He said. I wiped my eyes, as it was so obvious I'd been crying.

The doctor went over the entire situation with me: my health, the apparent dehydration and malnourishment I was in, as well as the mental state I went into which caused my entire body to shut down as I evidently lost my will to live.

"Had Link here not found you when he did, I'm afraid we would have had a very different outcome," the doctor stated with a concerned look on his face. "That is why we must keep you under close watch for a while, I'm afraid."

I nodded in understanding. But all the while, I could really only comprehend one thing: Link saved my life.

"However, we are very optimistic. With a little extra care and caution, we can get you back up and normal in no time."

I smiled and nodded, thankful for his positive attitude and concision. He didn't condemn me for my stupidity.

"Thank you," Link said.

"Yes," I finally voiced. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, Miss Nohansen. I'm glad to see you on your way to being well again. Now, Nurse Fi will fill you in on all you need to do. I'm afraid with your current situation, you'll need someone with you most of the day. Who should I put down as your caretaker?" He asked. I obviously had no family left, so I wasn't sure what to say at first. But then I remembered, I wasn't alone.

"Link," I answered.

The doctor looked questioningly at Link, as if wondering if it was okay.

"I'll be her caretaker. She's not leaving my sight anyway," he stated.

"We can have that done. We will just need the two of you to sign some papers later to clear a few things. Usually, we don't let anyone outside of immediate family be given the position, but given your unique situation, and the fact that Link brought you here in the first place, we decided to leave the decision up to you," the doctor said to me.

"Yes sir, thank you." I nodded in certainty.

"I want an update on her every hour until we get her vitals back up to normal," he told Fi.

"Yes, doctor," she nodded.

"Thank you."

The door closed behind him, leaving us alone again with the pretty nurse.

"First things first, Miss Zelda," she stated. "We need to weigh you. If I could have you stand for just a moment?" She asked.

"Yes," I complied, standing out of my bed. The nurse set down a small scale she got from outside and placed it in front of me. Using Link for balance, I stepped on and waited for Fi to find my weight. I shifted my gaze down when she had to move the weight below 100.

"Seventy-nine," she said allowed.

What had I done?

"Oh my goddess," I heard Link say, gripping my arm a little tighter.

"We will bring in a dietitian and figure out how to help you gain weight. In the mean time, let's just focus on getting you hydrated again. We need to get some food in you as well. I would offer you a choice, but at that weight, you really don't have one. We just have to feed you whatever is going to stick. I'll come back in a moment with your food."

"Thank you," I nodded, in a bit of shock.

When Fi left, Link immediately snapped his head toward me.

"Zelda—,"

"I need to lay down." Standing wore me out. I was starting to feel light headed. Link carefully helped me into bed, careful not to let me get my IV caught in my own foot.

"We will worry about that later," I said, waving off the weight thing. There were other things more important at this point.

"Link, seriously. Why did you come here?" I asked.

"I had to find you," he answered.

"Why?" I pressed.

"Because, Zelda. I couldn't let you leave. I couldn't let my life continue on without you, like you were never there. I couldn't forget about you. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

He paused.

"Because I am whole heartedly, insanely, wretchedly, madly in love with you."

I swallowed hard. Had I heard him right? Was this really possible?

"In case you hadn't figured it out by now," he smirked, gorgeously.

"And I couldn't wait around until you, maybe, came back. So, I had to find you. I flew to Termina, rode a bus all the way to your home town, then stayed there for about two weeks searching for you. I met everyone there, Gondo, who says hi by the way, Henya, some store clerk who knew you, lots of people. One day, Henya told me about your grandparents and I knew that was why you came back. She wouldn't tell me where you lived though. She did, however, mention your house out behind the gas station where Gondo worked. She said she didn't know where you were, but I did. I knew exactly where to find you. I knew you'd be where they least expected you. Where it made no sense. Where there was nothing there for you. And the one place you were still tied to. So I ran all the way there. When I found you…you didn't move. You didn't say anything. Your heart was barely beating. And I knew what that meant. I ran to Henya with you in my arms and a day later, here we are."

I was stunned at all he told me. He had really come all this way for me. He loved me. He truly loved me. Knowing everything I went through, knowing my parents' deaths were my fault, knowing the baggage I came with and the dirt I came from, he loved me.

"Something told me you weren't safe," he continued. "I knew you weren't. So regardless of how you feel about me or what you plan to do now or where you plan to go, I had to let you know that."

"Regardless of how I feel about you?" I asked. Did he not know either?

"Yes," he nodded again, not in the least bit nervous.

"Oh but Link," I said, reaching up and brushing the hair out of his face. "You have no idea."

"No idea about what?" He asked, holding my hand in his.

"You have no idea how much I love you."

I said the words with ease. They came right out. No nerves, no hesitation, no second guess, not the slightest bit of doubt lived within me.

"I am totally and completely in love with you."

Link's entire face lit up with a smile that only Hylia herself could have made after strenuous hours of work. There was not a flaw on him. Or in him.

"Took you long enough," he laughed out of what I assumed to be joy or relief before completely overtaking my lips with his. His hand ran through my hair and held my face steady as he kissed me with the amount of joy that matched mine.

"I thought you'd never say those words," I said after pulling back, before returning his kiss.

"Well you didn't give me a chance before you flew across the world and forced me to come find you."

"Fair enough," I answered, smiling the first genuine smile I had since I left Wellington.

"I love you, Zelda," he quietly said, holding my face in his hands.

"And I love you, Link," I replied.

And so, the healing process began.

For the next two days Link never left me. He sat in a small chair next to my bed day and night, eating whatever food he could find in the cafeteria of the hospital, sleeping in whatever position he could get in to be comfortable, and spending hours upon hours helping me, crying with me, and talking about what to do with me when I got out of the hospital. There was nothing for us to do except wait until my body slowly started to get back to normal.

"I don't want you to leave," I looked up at him from my pillow.

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere," he replied with no hesitation.

"But it's Morehouse…we have one paved road. It's old, it's dirty, it's depressing, and no one there knows how to use pronouns," I told him. Link cracked a smile and nods.

"Yes, I did notice that. I just thought it was a Termina thing."

"No. It's a nowhere thing. No one should do that, it's just the people there and it drives me nuts," I explained, fatigue taking over all the sudden. I was still trying to get ahold of my sleeping habits.

"But it's your home, Zelda. It's a part of you, it's where you're from, where you grew up. It's what makes you who you are. Therefore, I'm gonna love whatever it is. Now, I understand your reluctance to go back," he started. I smiled, because I knew he hated it deep down. I hated it, on every level, not just deep down.

"Thank you," I smiled. "But you're right. It is my home. I suppose I owe it to the people there to tell them goodbye before I just up and leave again."

Then I remembered Henya. She's asked me to come by to explain something about my grandparents.

"Oh my goodness, Henya," I voice.

"What?"

"She wanted me to come to her house, she had to tell me something about my grandparents."

"Then when you get back, we'll go there. Don't worry," he assured me. His disposition calmed me down, so I didn't think about it anymore.

"Okay," I answered, closing my eyes.

"You should sleep," I heard him whisper.

"If you insist," I whispered back.

I woke up to a knock on the door. Link was already up to answer it.

Fi walked in holding a tray of more food that wasn't very appetizing. I sat up in my bed, ready to try to eat whatever she had for me.

Since I hadn't had anything, we had to ease my stomach into getting used to food again. Which meant bland soup, bread, and applesauce most meals. I was tempted to ask for cornflakes, but Link said he doubted they'd get any for me yet.

"Thank you, Miss Fi," I said, taking the tray from her.

"You're welcome," she said, taking a seat on my bed. It was protocol for now that the nurse actually watch me eat the food to report it back to my doctor.

"I got you a fresh piece of bread today, right out of the oven," she smiled. I picked up the bread. It was still warm.

"You're the best," I smiled.

Over the past few days I'd grown to really like Fi. She was the main nurse assigned to me, so we got used to each other quickly. She had to come in every day to check my weight, salt concentration levels, and the rest of my vitals. Her voice was smooth and calming to me, even if she was delivering bad news or strict instructions.

"Link will have to be sure to watch you eat when you're out of here. We need you to gain at least 30 pounds. Your heart and other organs aren't going to be able to function on that level. It's a wonder your brain was still functioning properly when you woke up," she informed me. I nodded as I ate my applesauce, not quite believing everything I was being told.

The hours had the tendency to run together to the point where Link and I hardly knew what time it was until Fi or another nurse came in with my meal. After Fi had left, we sat together in silence, processing the last few days, dozing in and out of sleep, and sometimes I cried more. Now that Link knew everything, I told him of my days growing up. I told him about my mother and father, how beautiful my mom was, my favorite memories and some of the things I saw when I would travel with them. I told him of the tragic nights I spent alone after they were gone and they endless amounts of psychological help that was administered to me. We talked about my grandparents and how they helped me, and how I eventually grew to accept the life they had for me. I told him everything I could remember about my past, some of which I had never voiced out loud to anyone. Over the conversations, we grew closer. He began to know more of me than anyone on the earth had. And somehow, I liked it. I didn't feel as lonely anymore, because for once in my life, someone else knew me. He knew all of me.

He told me of his past, too. I even cried with him while he told me about his parents whom he never knew. He never knew what happened to them, and how he is forever stuck wondering if they are alive or dead. He told me of the beautiful scenes in Ordon and how much he loved his home. I was learning from him. I always felt guilty if I tried to let go of the past and move on after my parents. I thought that, if I did, I would be forgetting them. I would be moving on from what they were in my life and pretending they weren't ever there in the first place. Creating a new life without them seemed selfish, considering it should have been me to die in the first place. But Link didn't see it that way. He learned to keep going. And I knew, deep down, that I would have to learn over time as well. But it would be years before I reached that point. And he and I both knew that.

One morning, the time came for me to try to shower. We thought my strength was finally up enough for me to stand that long. Fi came in my room and ordered Link to wait outside while she helped me. I wasn't all too excited about having to stand naked in front of Fi while she helped me dress and whatnot, but I figured there wasn't much of a choice. I could barely walk to the bathroom, I was so weak, let alone stand in it for a long amount of time.

Fi assured Link she would take care of me as he walked out of the room, assuring Fi he knew I was in good hands. After he left, Fi helped me stand up out of bed.

"You know, I've worked here for about ten years, and I've never seen someone like him," she commented as I slowly walked to the bathroom so as to not get too dizzy. I balanced myself with my rolley-polley, the name Link and I gave the IV holding stand. It wheeled around so I wouldn't have to unhook my IV every time I got up. Which was never.

"What do you mean?" I asked, nearly winded.

"I've never seen a patient with a friend like him. I know you two are young, but you're loyal to each other. He hasn't stepped foot outside of this hospital since he brought you here. After we got you out of the ER and ICU, he waited outside of your room in a chair he pulled up from somewhere for the entire night, never falling asleep," she explained. I nearly teared up, thinking of all that he had done for me, as if saving my life wasn't enough.

"I-I had no idea," I told her.

"Well, we knew he was close to you when he followed the ambulance the entire way here. But we had no idea just how much you meant to him until these last few days. All the nurses on this hall are smitten with you two. They notice how much you both care about each other," she went on as she untied my hospital gown.

"He was my best friend back in Hyrule. From day one, we were friends. But I had no idea he'd fly all the way here to find me. I'm glad he did though, in the end. I'm very glad. He's the one thing that keeps me going. He's the closest thing I have to family now...," I trailed off.

Fi turned the water on, checking the temperature. I felt vulnerable being naked in front of her, but not ashamed. Until I turned around and saw myself in the mirror. I gasped, not recognizing the sight.

"Zelda," Fi suddenly said, her voice in a different tone. "I know it looks bad, but you're getting there. We are getting your weight back up. Try to remember, you've already gained three pounds since you've been here. You're on your way back to being healthy again-," she tried to console me. But I couldn't hardly hear her for my own thoughts.

My body had transformed from being skinny to deathly. I could easily count every rib, my hip bones looked as if they'd tear through the skin soon, and I could make out every spot where my shoulders connected to my collarbone. My knees stuck out from my legs, and my shoulder blades protruded from my back. Even my muscles concave inward on my arms and legs. But the most terrifying thing of all was my face. My cheeks sunk into my skin and dark circles lined my eyes, which looked even more deep set into their sockets than usual. My hair was a matted mess that fell over my disgusting face that I didn't even recognize as my own. I immediately felt embarrassed knowing that Link had seen me like this for the last few days, let alone actually kissed me.

"I don't think I was ready to see myself," I informed Fi, bending over the toilet in case I threw up.

"Zelda, it's going to be okay," she told me in her most assuring voice. "You're already looking better, you've progressed a lot since you've been here-,"

"Then what on earth did I look like when he brought me in here?!" I yelled, immediately feeling guilty for taking my fear and hatred of myself out on her.

"Just focus on the fact that you're getting better, what you looked like days ago doesn't matter anymore."

Fi never raised her voice. Her expression didn't even change. She never got upset with me, she never tried to even tell me I looked good as I was. She only continued to tell me to focus on the positive. And surely enough, I regained my sanity.

"Okay," I nodded after my frantic outburst passed.

"I see some of your energy has come back," she voiced as she helped me step into the shower.

"It comes and goes," I corrected her.

"Let's hope it stays long enough to get you cleaned up and your hair washed," she said through the shower curtain. "Speaking of which, do you think you can wash it yourself?"

"Yes," I said, calming down.

"I'll wait in here for you then," she answered.

The heavenly feeling of getting clean washed over me as I finally got to take a shower. When I emerged, Fi inspected my hair and made sure I got all the soap out. In the past, I would have hated being watched over so closely. But for some reason now, I craved it.

Fi helped me dry off and then escaped to get me a clean hospital gown and under garments. I tried not to look at myself in the mirror, for fear I would only get upset again. Luckily, she returned before I could start crying.

I used her for balance as I got my gown on. I was already sick of the paper dress, but it was more doable now that I had finally taken a shower. The original one they put me in laid in the floor next to the shower. I kicked it to the corner and tried not to think about all that had happened while I was in it. I had no idea where the clothes I was wearing when Link brought me up here went, but I didn't really care anymore. I had no intention of wearing them again.

When I stepped out of the bathroom into the dryer air, I felt like a new person, albeit a grossly skinny one.

Fi changed my bed sheets while I sat in a chair I had come to know as Link's Nest. We casually talked about where I planned to go after I got out, which I still didn't know.

I climbed back in bed, reattached my IV, and waited for Link to come back in. Fi left the door cracked for him.

Within a few minutes, he strolled in.

"Honey, I'm home!" He jokingly called as he shut the door behind him. I laughed, even blushing a little at what he could have been implying. Implying we were married or not, it was funny. That was just like Link, to make me smile at a thought in the midst of our grim reality.

"My, if I'd known you were coming home so early, I'd have made you dinner," I replied.

"No need. I found some delicious 'pasta' in the cafeteria," he said, making a face.

"I'm so sorry," I shook my head. "I don't know how you're not the one that's seventy nine pounds instead."

Link sat in his nest and looked at me. Even though I'd just been joking, a tear slid down my face.

"Why didn't you tell me I looked like this?" I looked up at him, holding my tears back.

"Honestly, I never noticed. I saw you laying on the ground and my first thought was to make sure you were alive. I figured we'd worry about the weight later," he answered.

"How can you look at me! I look disgusting! Why didn't you tell me I was this sick?"

"Because you're wrong," he replied with haste. "You're completely wrong. I've never thought for one minute that you looked disgusting."

"You know what I mean," I sniff. "I just...," I swallow, trying to calm down again and start over.

"I had no idea," I explain, my voice back to normal.

"I knew you didn't. But you are getting better. We are going to get you back to normal. But regardless of what you are, regardless of where you are or what you're in, be it a hospital gown or a school uniform, know that I could never take my eyes off you. When I saw you laying on the ground back in Morehouse, I thought you'd never wake up. But the minute I walked in here and saw your eyes again, you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen."

"What would I do without you?" I whispered.

"Still be quite the piece of work," he whispered back, and I immediately realized he was mimicking the exact conversation we had before I left. The last one we had before I left.

"I'm so sorry I left without saying anything," I whispered, thinking about how I snuck out that fateful night three weeks ago.

"It's okay, Zelda," he said as he leaned down and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his torso and buried my face in his chest. "It's all okay now. I understand everything."

"I love you, Link," I sobbed. It seemed all I had done was cry the last two days.

"I love you too, Zelda."

Link and I called it an early night. Our bodies finally took over.

An entire thirty six hours later, I finally woke up. I had no idea I had slept that long, and it put me a bit on edge. But soon, yet again, Link walked in the room to save the day alongside Fi. She had become something of a sidekick.

"Well, look who's up! Finally rested?" He asked.

"I think so," I replied, still in a bit of a daze from my hibernation.

"You needed it," Fi said as she wrapped a blood pressure cuff around my arm.

"Fi has been monitoring your vitals while you were asleep. It looks like you'll get to be out of here this week," Link told me, a smile on his face.

"Really?!" I asked, truly excited. Being discharged meant I was soon healthy again.

"Well, yes. But until then, we need to make sure you are entirely healthy. We need to take you to the dietitian and talk about getting your weight back up," Fi informed me.

"Oh yeah," I remembered, the image of my own body haunting my mind.

"In fact, we can go ahead and have you seen today. The sooner the better."

"Alright," I agreed as Fi wrote my results down on a clipboard.

"I'll come back and get you when it's time to wheel you down."

"Wheel me down?" I asked. "I'm not sure I need to be wheeled down there."

"Zelda, darling, you barely made it twenty feet without collapsing in the shower. The dietitian is across campus," Fi explained. I sigh and my bangs fly out of my face.

"It'll be fine, Zelda. We will roll you on down there and then we can see how far of a distance it is. Later, we can try walking to get your strength back up," Link chimed in, cheerful as usual.

"Alright," I cracked a smile.

"Wonderful. I'll be back later this afternoon," Fi said as she walked out the door.

Link brushed my hair for me while we waited for the time to pass. I closed my eyes as I felt his hand gently guide the brush through my hair and down my back.

"Hey, I forgot to show you something," he said, setting my brush on the table by my hospital bed and standing up.

"What's that?" I asked, sitting up straighter.

"I bought you something from downstairs. I thought you might be bored in here so I got this."

He pulled a bag up from beside his chair. Sitting on my bed across from me, he dumped the contents onto the mattress by my lap.

"Oh my, you had quite the shopping trip!" I smiled.

"Well, I couldn't decide what to get you," he laughed. "So I bought a lot."

"Let's see," I said, picking up a coloring book.

"You once told me you liked to color sooooo, I bought you that coloring book. I also bought a tiny book about birds for some reason? I don't know, the lady was really adamant about someone buying it and I felt bad. Then, I got you this little guy," he held up a golden teddy bear with a red bow around it's neck. "Because he was really soft and…it just looked kind of adorable. I know it's super cliche but really, it's the softest bear I've ever felt so if you don't sleep with it I will and I won't care what you think. Next, this board game."

Link handed me a colorful box as I grinned from ear to ear with a game on the inside that was like a tile game. The objective was to make a picture with the sliding tiles. I always loved these games growing up.

"It looked kind of tedious and almost annoying but—,"

"I love this game," I cut him off.

"Of course," I barely caught him say as I was observing the game.

"I love all of these things so much," I looked up, smiling. "Thank you. You're the best."

"Anything for you," he grinned, sitting in The Nest.

"What are these?" I asked, picking up tiny paper squares that were laying on the bed.

"Oh! I forgot about those. They're stick on tattoos…again, I felt really bad for that lady downstairs so I threw them in there. I think she thought you were ten or something and would like them, but I didn't correct her so I just bought them. I'm not a huge farm person so I got sea animals."

I laughed at his explanation and the thought of him being picky enough about tattoos enough to actually rummage through and pick some.

"Perfect. Let's try one!" I suggested. We had plenty of time to kill.

"You want to?" He asked.

"Absolutely."

"Well, take your pick, my lady," he said as he gestured to the sea animal squares.

I shuffled through the tiny pile. I found a mean looking gyorg, an octorock, sea hat, and a smiling little jabu fish.

"This one," I said, holing up the latter.

"You got it. Let's go."

Link picked out his own tattoo. I held them while he slid one arm under my waist and the other under my legs to pick me up.

"Grab on to your rolley-polley and pull it in here with us," he told me.

I reached out and held on as he said.

I liked being carried by him. As he gently walked with me, I looked up at him, observing his features. He was talking so I don't think he noticed my observing him. Every feature, every edge, every bit of him was perfect. The way he spoke, the way he smiled, the way he laughed, all of it. He was truly the best thing I'd ever encountered. And he loved me. And I loved him.

He set me on the counter by the sink in the bathroom and turned the faucet on to get the tattoo ready.

"Alright, where do you want it?" He asked.

I thought for a moment before pulling the sleeve of my gown up above my shoulder.

"Right here," I pointed on my bicep. Or, where my bicep would be.

Link put the tattoo on my arm and let it stick. He slowly peeled it off and blew on it to let it dry. I felt my face nearly turn red as a result of him being so close to my skin and my shoulder. His turquoise eyes pierced up at me as he smiled through his breath.

"What do you think?" He said as I turned around to see it in the mirror.

"I think you're the best tattoo artist I've ever had," I grinned, satisfied.

"I'm the only tattoo artist you've ever had," he smiled.

"The amount of people that fall behind you is no matter when you're number one."

"Zelda, there isn't a list behind me."

"Shh," I silenced him.

Link rolled his eyes and smirked at me.

"Alright, your turn," I smiled.

Link pulled his arm through his long sleeve shirt and lifted his shirt up so that I could reach his upper arm.

I always knew Link's face was perfect, and I imagined the rest of him to be too, but I wasn't aware just how perfect. I'd never been one to swoon over a guy but…it was nearly impossible to considering every part of his torso and arms were sculpted perfectly. I knew he ran and swam and biked a lot, but I wasn't aware of how much apparently.

"Whoa," I mumbled, taken aback by him.

"What?" He asked.

"What?" I looked up suddenly. "What? No, nothing."

"You can't do that!" He told me.

"I didn't do anything!"

"What's wrong?" He pressed.

"_Absolutely nothing_, I'll tell you that," I said, not realizing my hand gestured to his swimmer build.

Link tossed his head back and laughed at my comment.

"Shut up," I scolded him.

"I didn't say anything!"

"Stop thinking anything, I just didn't realize you swam a lot, okay?!" I slapped the tattoo on his arm with as much force as I had, which wasn't hardly any.

"Hey now, I'm actually flattered! That means a lot coming from someone like yourself," Link said, his eyes scanning me up and down before he kissed my forehead.

"I currently weigh seventy nine pounds, there is no remote way I can actually take you seriously," I deadpan.

"Your weight has nothing to do with it, I told you that. I can never take my eyes off of you, Zelda Nohansen."

"Mhmm," I smirked at him. "Well, thanks anyway. And you're welcome by the way," I joked.

Link continued grinning ear to ear at me while I pressed the tattoo against his arm.

"How's that?" I asked after a minute.

"Superb," he replied.

"We are now blood brothers," I confirmed.

"We need a tribal hand shake," Link pointed out. Immediately, we both put our hands up and stumbled through a series of non-synchronized, random hand movements before each doing our own version of a tribal call at the end, sounding nothing like the others.

"Now it's official," I nodded through laughter.

"Agreed," Link smiled at me, leaning his forehead against mine as we both snickered.

Link picked me up and carried me back to bed. We decided to start on our tile game. To make it more fun and because I love competition, we made it into a race. The person to finish their picture the fastest was the winner.

"Forget it," Link said tossing his board aside while I admired my finished picture. "That's the fourth time in a row you've beat me in under five minutes!"

"I told you I liked this game," I answered.

"You didn't tell me you were a prodigy at it!"

"I said I liked it," I replied. Link rolled is eyes at me again with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Want to play again?"

"NO!"

I laughed.

In a few minutes, Fi returned with a wheelchair to escort me to the dietician.

"I don't want to go," I said, crossing my arms in my bed.

"Zelda, we have to have advice on how to bring your weight back up," Fi told me.

"I don't want to ride in that thing," I pointed. "I'm not that dependent."

"We know you aren't but we can't risk you getting weak and falling or anything."

"Let me walk down there," I insisted. Fi sighed and looked at Link, seemingly asking him to coax me into getting in the wheelchair. Link looked to me, but he never begged me to comply. He merely walked over and grabbed my hand, helping me stand out of bed.

"You're only walking if we carry that thing behind us. You're not going without it."

"I don't need it," I answered.

"Then we will just carry it."

I turned around to look at Link from where I stood in front of him with his hand on my arm and the other around my shoulder for stability.

"Fine," I replied.

Fi walked around and grabbed my other arm, looking at Link as if he'd lost it, but going along with our plan.

"I could get in trouble for this you know," she said as we walked out of the room, Link pushing the wheelchair as Fi half carried-half pushed me.

"Then you're even more of a saint for rolling with her, pardon the pun," Link replied. Fi cracked a smile.

"But I know Zelda, and it's better to just learn immediately that if she doesn't want to do something, it's not happening."

"I'm finding that out more and more each day," Fi glanced at me. I was silent during the conversation, partially because I was out of breath and trying to focus my brain on one step at a time, and partially because I knew Link was right.

I hadn't (consciously) stepped out of my hospital room since I arrived. The change of scenery was nice.

"We're about halfway there, how are you feeling?" Fi asked. I was breathing fairly heavily, but I tried to conceal it. I was determined to make it there without the use of a wheelchair. I didn't need it. I was better.

"Good," I said as I balanced on her.

"Even if she weren't," Link said from behind me, "it's not like we'd ever know."

"Hush," I replied. Fi giggled at our banter, although what Link said was true.

Link and Fi chatted as we made our way there, but I channeled all my mental and physical energy to every step I took. I prayed we were getting close. Down four more hallways, through a giant waiting room, and up three floors on the elevator, we had finally arrived.

"Alright, they should be ready for you, Zelda. Let's get you settled in first."

I nodded, for no breath was left and I felt my forehead start to sweat. Fi lowered me into a chair outside the office and disappeared behind a door.

"I'm going to go meet with the doctor and I'll come right back to get you."

I nodded as Link brushed his hand against my head, leaning down to look at me.

"Are you okay?" His eyes were glazed over with concern as he studied my face.

"I'm fine," I breathed. "Never…been…better."

"You're one hard headed girl."

"Thank you," I inhaled, trying to slow my heart rate.

"In this case, I actually meant it as a compliment for once. You're a fighter."

I gave him a smile from where I sat slumped in my chair.

"It's easy to fight when I have you to encourage me," I answered.

I ran my hand through my hair, trying to straighten it out and make myself look more presentable to yet another doctor. I lost count of how many I'd seen at this point. But I didn't want to be seen as weak or feeble anymore. I was ready to get out.

"Zelda?" Fi appeared at the door. "You can come on back."

I nodded and stood up. I rejected Link's immediate grasp to help me up, but I still slightly felt his hand on my back.

The walk to the exam room was easier after I had a chance to catch my breath. Fi led Link and me to a room and gestured for me to go in.

"I'll wait out here until the doctor is done. Do you want Link to stay?" Fi asked.

"Yes, please."

"Alright. He'll be in shortly."

Link picked me up by the waist and set me on the table and then took his seat in the chair provided for whoever accompanied the patient.

I sat, swinging my legs as we waited in silence. I thought about the people that had been in here before me. What were their stories? What problems had sat right where I was sitting? What news had been delivered to people in this very room? What had been in and out of here before me?

"You know, when I was little and in these psychiatrists offices, I always wondered what people had been in there before me," I spoke.

"What do you mean?" Link inquired.

"Oh you know. Just certain people that come to the doctor's. It's interesting to think about. I wonder what all doctors see within a year. Just think about the stories of people that come in and out of here. All the problems, the good news, the bad news. Some people healing, some getting sicker. All of the conversations, the tears, be they of joy or sadness, the slivers of hope left or the shattered pieces of it. All of those things taking place right where I, a girl that only needs to gain thirty pounds, sits."

"I'd never really thought about it that way," Link answered me after a long moment of thought.

"It's kind of sad, really. At least my problem is simple. Some of the people that have walked out of this very room know that theres no end to their problem. There are some problems that have no solutions."

"Zelda?"

I looked over at him.

"I know you had your own problems, too. Problems that didn't have solutions. I mean, less than a week ago I found you nearly dead in a pile of debris. But what I want to know is, are you okay now? Are you truly healing? Are you ready to push on and keep going?"

His eyes stared straight into my mind as he asked the question, emitting determination.

I thought for a moment. My mind flashed through all of the things that had happened in the past month. Was I ready to keep going though?

"Yes," I nodded.

Link continued staring into my soul, searching around for any shred of denial. But he didn't find any, because instead of the broken look he'd given me so many times in the past, the look that said he knew something was wrong, he smiled, nodding at me approvingly.

"Alright then, little fighter. We're gonna make it out of this place then."

"Yes we will," I nodded back.

A few moments later there was a knock on the door and the doctor walked in.

"Zelda Nohansen?"

"Yes sir," I answered.

"Hello there, I'm doctor Renado," he held out his hand for me to shake. I greeted him and took in his features. He was tall and very dark complected.

"Well let's take a look here and see what to do about your weight, alright?"

"Okay," I said a little shakily.

"Could you go ahead and lie down for me? I want to examine your stomach to make sure nothing is inflamed or compromised."

I slowly swung my legs up onto the table and laid on my back. I turned my head to look at Link, a little worried. I knew nothing would hurt but for some reason I was still fearful. I hated being poked and prodded.

I cast Link a glance that told him that and I caught him mouth something.

_It's okay._

I nodded to let him know I understood. If Link trusted Dr. Renado then I would too.

I lifted my gown (luckily I had shorts on under it) and Dr. Renado began to tap and press around on my stomach.

"Alright, everything looks good," he said, gently helping me up.

Dr. Renado took the next half hour to explain the risks of not eating and all of the different things my body needed. He even drew out a little graph to explain how many calories and different grams of each food group I'd need to get back up to a healthy weight.

"It could take a few weeks or even months to get you back up to normal, I'm afraid. But I'm optimistic. I believe in you."

I smiled at him in thanks.

"So I can really only tell you one thing at this point, Miss Nohansen."

"Yes?"

"You just need to eat a lot of food. Think you can do that for me?"

I smiled. "Yes, I certainly can."

Dr. Renado smiled a warm smile back at me. "Wonderful. In that case, you'll be back up and running in no time. In the mean time, be sure to just eat and slowly start building your strength back up."

"Young man," he said, turning to Link.

"Yes sir?" Link asked.

"I need you to do something for me as well."

"What's that?"

"Watch her eat it. Make sure she's eating everything on her plate and help her walk to and from places until she's completely stable. In about a week, she should be able to move around on her own completely. Over the next few months, maybe start walking in parks together until she's back to normal. Her muscles have atrophied a bit, we need to build them back up."

"I can do that, sir," Link nodded. "Thank you for helping us."

"It's my pleasure, son. Take good care of her now," Dr. Renado said as he stood up.

"I promise I will," Link said, shaking his hand.

"Keep us posted. I plan to see you back in here in one month, okay Zelda?"

"Okay," I smiled. One month. Would I really still be here in a month?

"And eat a lot food until then. I don't want to see those ribs next time you're in here."

"I'll eat plenty," I promised, hoping I'd live up to these expectations.

"Good good. See you both then. Have a nice day!"

Dr. Renado walked out of the door, leaving Link to help me off my exam table.

"Well, he was nice," Link said as I slipped my shoes on.

"Yes, he was."

"Looks like you and I need to go get some food then, huh?"

"Yep," I agreed, holding onto his arm as we walked out of the room.

"Now Zelda, I don't think you need to walk all the way back to your room. Why don't you let me or Fi push you back?"

"Well…if you say so," I complied, accepting defeat rather easily. Link knew it too, because I saw him smile a little.

When we got back to my room, Fi asked Link to step outside with her for a moment. I wondered what they could be talking about, and it sort of made me nervous. But when they entered the room again, I didn't question.

"Alright Miss Zelda, you heard the doctor. You gotta eat," Link said as he sat down on my bed and patted my leg. "So what'll it be?"

"You mean I get choose this time?"

"Well, sort of," Fi chimed in. "We still have to monitor everything you are eating and probably get the nutritionally enhanced foods. But for the most part, yes, you can choose. We need you to choose what sounds good so you will eat it all."

I tried to think of something that sounded truly good. Thinking of food and what I wanted to eat made me think of Agitha. Suddenly, I was overcome with a whirling feeling of sadness and regret in not saying goodbye to her. I missed her.

My heart started pounding thinking about how badly I wanted to return to Blair Cavington and get back to the days of happiness that I had there.

"Zelda?" Link asked, snapping me out of it.

"Hm?"

"Anything sound good?"

"Anything from the cafe sounds good," I answered.

Link's eyes immediately filled with sadness and sympathy. He patted my hand.

"We will get to go back soon. But first we have to feed you here. It might not be as good as Agitha's food, but we can find something for you. Want a sandwich?"

"That's fine," I answered. I wasn't really hungry so it wouldn't matter what they shoved in my face, I wouldn't really want it. I wanted to go back to Wellington. I had to go back. I had to get out of the hospital so that we could return.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," Fi said, and walked out of the room.

I looked at Link with tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong, dear?" He asked, stroking my cheek.

"This place isn't my home anymore, Link. Termina isn't."

"What do you mean, Zelda?"

"I want to go back home. To my new home. I want to go back to Wellington. I want to go back to days spent with you and Komali and Agitha and cafes and homework. I want to go back. I wasn't sure before, I didn't know what to do after my grandparents died. But I know now that there's nothing for me here. I want to go back. And I want to get better really soon so you can take me back," I was crying at this point.

"I want you to take me back, Link."

Link held my face in his hands, his eyes dancing back and forth between mine.

"Zelda," he breathed before pulling me to him, kissing me. I kissed him back, although I wasn't sure what spurred it on.

"I was so afraid you wouldn't want to go back. But you do. And I'll do anything I can to take you back. We'll go back, Zelda. I promise. I promise you that you'll return to Blair Cavington, and we can make it your new home," Link smiled joyfully before kissing me again.

"Okay," I smiled, nearly crying again out of longing and eagerness.

"Thank you, Link."

"No, Zelda. Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: YEAH, BACK ON TRACK. THINGS ARE LOOKING UP. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as I really enjoyed writing it! FYI, as this story is coming to an end, I plan to start updating on Always Be Your Zelda again, due to the surprising amount of requests for it! I love that story too and WILL NOT abandon it! So please, hang in there with me! It's been almost a year since I created this story...wow. Thank you all for your support in reading and reviewing it! As always, leave me any thoughts you may have! Also shoutout to luisAM21, I listened to that song and I totally agree with you! I like it a lot too! Thanks! Happy Spring, friends!**


	24. Chapter 24: Found (Link)

Chapter 24: Found

-Link-

The rest of the day is a blur after I find her.

I ride all the way to the nearest hospital in the ambulance with Zelda. Her body is pale and limp. Her eyes don't open. Her lips are blanched white and her ribs protrude through her skin. How long had it been since she'd eaten? How long had she been lying there?

The nurses in the ambulance try their best to get her to wake up. I stand, numb, watching them perform medical acts trying to revive her.

Time doesn't slow, yet it doesn't speed up. It's as if nothing sticks in my brain. I see what's happening, but none of it makes sense. I hear them screaming that they can't find a pulse. I hear them commanding one another and requesting certain things.

I see Zelda's pale face. I see her body, unmoving. I see them take out the paddles and I know the worst has come. They've resorted to their last option. They have no other choice but to try to pull her out of it. They have no other option than to reach into the realm of death itself and try to force her back into ours.

I watch them shock her over and over with no response. But it doesn't affect me. I already lost hope before. I knew there was no coming out of this one. She was stubborn. And she would be that way through this too. No one was making her do anything she didn't want. If she didn't want to be pulled back in, she wouldn't. Should I have been there for her sooner? Probably. Should I have found her the minute I arrived in Morehouse? Yes. And will I one day regret ever taking my eyes off of her? Surely. But for now, all I can do is stare at her. I'll take in every last image of her until they take her away at the hospital.

Without really realizing what I was doing, I reached out and took her hand. I soon wouldn't be able to anymore. One day I wouldn't be able to hold her hand anymore. I wouldn't be able to say her name next to her anymore.

"Zelda," I say, knowing she can't hear me. But I want to say it as many times as I can before her name becomes a memory and a past tense word.

"Zelda. Zelda, Zelda, Zelda, Zelda."

"Please, Zelda." I say, nearly hysterical now.

"Hylia, help us all." I hear a nurse say, knowing it's too late now.

They keep trying anyway. One nurse is holding Zelda's other hand and leans down by her face, whispering something. I partially wonder what she is saying.

"Wait a minute," I hear the other one say.

I look up.

"She's coming up!"

"She's coming out of it!"

A flurry of activity picks back up.

"We've got her! We've got her back!"

"Thank Goddess," I hear another nurse sigh.

The ambulance doors open and they immediately haul Zelda off.

"Let her recover in ICU."

ICU. That's where she will be.

"Sir," one of the nurses calls, "Are you her relative?"

"No...no, I'm just a friend."

"Where is her family? We need someone to give us an account of what happened."

"I-I don't know where they are. She has none. I found her."

The nurse looks at me, confused at first before shaking it off and directing me to a front desk where another person asks me a billion questions about Zelda that I can't answer, but have wondered myself about her life.

"Okay, let's just go over this stuff later," the person at the desk says, exasperated.

"Thank you," I say, even more exasperated than she was I'm sure. "Can you tell me where the ICU is?"

"It's down that hall and to the left," she points. "But they probably won't let you back there to see her since you're not family."

"Okay," I reply before walking away.

I watch nurses and doctors enter and exit through one room and I know it's Zelda's. I watch from the hallway, completely numb. What were they doing to her? What was happening now?

My only consolation is that there is, in fact, activity. If she was dead, or still dead, they wouldn't have anything to work on.

But what if she is awake now? What if she is scared and doesn't know what's going on? What if she has another flashback and it makes everything worse?

I have to see her. I have to tell her everything is okay, that she is safe.

I take off down the hallway in a dead sprint to get to her.

"Zelda!" I call.

"Sir, you can't go in there!" A nurse stops me as I reach her door.

"But she's scared," I shout, trying to get past the barrier of her arms. "I have to let her know I'm here! I have to let her know I didn't leave her!"

"She's not awake!" The nurse shouts back at me. "She's not awake yet."

"But she's alive?"

"Yes...yes, she's alive. Her heart is beating and her brain is still functioning. She's alive."

"Th-that's great," I choke out, nearly crying. "When will she wake up?"

"I have no idea yet. But when she does, I'll promise I'll come get you."

"Promise me," I look at the nurse with the glassy blue eyes. "Promise me you won't forget to come get me the minute she's awake."

"You have my word," she shakes my hand. "My name is Fi. What is yours?"

"Link. I'm Link," I wipe my eyes.

"You're a good friend, Link," she nods. Her presence is calming.

"So is she," I reply. "Thank you, Fi."

"Don't mention it. You should take a seat, you've had a trying day."

"Okay, I will," I say, glancing over her shoulder to try to get one last look into Zelda's room. But I can't see her. I turn on my heel and walk down the hallway to the area with chairs and a television.

In the main room, the walls are dark and there are no windows. People are moping around either sick or waiting to hear about their sick relatives. The tv drones on and on about some irrelevant news matter in Termina. The only sound other than the occasional cough in the corner is the persistent typing of a girl at the main desk and the distant sound of the tv.

I have to get out of here.

I pick up a chair and drag it into the hallway. The girl at the desk doesn't even notice. I pull it all the way to the outside of Zelda's room and park it there before finally sitting down and slumping over in it.

Fi emerges from her room and looks at me, at first disapprovingly, but then slightly smiles and walks away. She never tells me to move, which I am thankful for.

I wait a few moments and then realize no one else has come in or out of Zelda's room. She must be in there by herself. Maybe she is.

I have to see her. I have to see her alive with my own eyes.

I quietly turn the handle to Zelda's door and stick my head in to see if anyone is there. Surprisingly, they aren't.

Once I get passed the microscopic hall that lead into the room, I see her.

A cannula is placed in her nose, and various tubes go inside of her arm. She is hooked up to numerous machines and a strap is placed around her head to monitor brain function. But the worst thing, the thing that pains me the most to look at, is the pipe that extends from a machine into her mouth and down her throat. They have her on a feeding tube. I start to cry, thinking of the pain she must be in when she wakes up.

There is a steady beep that I assume is her heart rate. Her present, beautiful, heart rate.

Her eyes don't open, her body doesn't move, and her chest barely moves with the rhythm of her breathing. But she was alive.

I gently grab her hand and hold it for a little while. On the off chance she can hear me, I want her to know I'm here.

"It's okay, Zelda. Everything is fine now. You're alright. You've been so strong," I think aloud.

"All this time, I had no idea. I didn't know. But I know now. I know everything now. And I'm not leaving you. I'm not letting you go. I'm gonna stay right here with you until you leave me. And maybe not even then. It's all okay, Zelda. Everything is gonna be alright."

I know she can't hear me. So I decide to leave before anyone comes in.

Silently closing the door behind me, I take my seat in the plastic chair.

And I don't move.

I never get up.

I don't sleep. I don't eat. I don't get up to walk around. I don't talk to anyone. I just sit right there, waiting for the moment one of the nurses, which I hope to be Fi, comes to inform me she is awake.

The rest of the day goes by. And then the entire night. I still never fall asleep. Be it from shock or angst or the refusal to miss anything, I don't know. Maybe all of them.

Another day passes. And another night. After countless hours, I'm still in my chair. Still waiting. Still hoping.

I'm not aware of what time it is when Fi suddenly pops out of Zelda's room.

"Link?"

I immediately stand up.

"She's awake. Come on in," she smiles nervously.

I quickly run past her and straight into Zelda's room.

And for the first time in three weeks, I am met with her royal blue gaze. Finally. I have finally found her.

"L-Link," she breathes, her voice cracked.

Her voice is raspy, her hair a matted mess, and her body is the skinniest I've ever seen it. Her eyes are sunken in and have circles beneath them. Her lips are pale and cracked dry, her collarbone protrudes from her loosely tied gown, and her cheeks are still pale and hollow. And she is absolutely the most gorgeous thing I've ever laid eyes on.

"Aren't you a beautiful sight for sore eyes?" I smile at her through tears I wasn't aware were there.

Her wide eyes stare into mine and all I can see is shock. But then I see her make one split second of a move. I'm already by her bedside to embrace her. She tries to stand, obviously not realizing how unsteady she is (typical Zelda) so she nearly collapses, but I catch her.

I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close to me, hugging every bit of her possible. I can feel every inch of her through her paper thin hospital gown. But all I feel are her bones. Her hip bones, her ribs, her shoulder blades, all of it. The thought is frightening, to think about how little of anything there is between her bare bones and her skin. But she is alive. And she is awake. And she knows me. And I love her. And that's all that matters.

Zelda starts to cry, as I feel her sobbing in my arms. I hold her tight, mumbling something relating to everything being okay. After a few minutes of us staying like that, Zelda looks up at me through her glossy blue eyes.

"I found you," I whisper with an unspeakable amount of joy. "I finally found you."

Zelda's hand lands on my cheek and I lean into it.

"I'll leave you two for a moment and come back in for her," I hear Fi say. I had forgotten she was here. As she walked away, I could have sworn I saw her wipe a tear from her own face.

I lean Zelda over on her bed, pick up her legs and put them back into it, and tuck her neatly under her covers. She sits up to face me, her classic Zelda composure coming back to her.

"How did you find me? How did you get here?" She asks, clearly still in shock.

"I'll explain how later, but I couldn't just stand by while something was clearly wrong with you and never know what happened to you. I couldn't let you leave like that without any explanation or even a goodbye.

A look of guilt crosses her face. Her eyes flash down. But by the time she looks up, any fraction of resentment I had toward her for leaving vanished.

"I'm sorry I couldn't. I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell you goodbye. I had to leave, it was emergent and I-," her voice is cut off by her sudden outburst of tears and then I am the one feeling guilty.

"I know, Zelda," I start in to save her from explaining. I can already tell that trying to talk about it or explain herself only triggered anxiety. Which is the last thing I want. I grab her hand, stroking it with my thumb and telling her I already understood everything to try to calm her down.

"No," she insisted, shaking her head violently.

"Yes I do," I say, being more stern with her. "Look at me," I hold her face gently in my hands, forcing her eyes to meet mine. "I know about your parents, I know about the storm, I know about your grandparents," I continue to assure her.

"No," she gasps from crying, "you don't know all of it, you don't know-," she nearly chokes from tears. But I already know what she's trying to say. And she's wrong.

"It wasn't your fault, Zelda!" I grab her shoulders, nearly yelling at her now. I don't know why I am getting so stern with her. But it's like something isn't resonating in her brain and it's causing her this immense amount of pain when it doesn't have to. It's like she can't hear anything else outside her head that is telling her the death of her own parents was her fault.

"Yes it was!" She yells back at me.

"Stop it, just stop it! No it wasn't! It wasn't your fault, you didn't do anything wrong! You didn't know, no one knew! It's okay, Zelda! They did what they wanted to as your parents and they were damn good ones! They saved their child, that's what they wanted! They willingly risked their lives for you! You didn't know! You didn't know the storm was that close, you didn't know what would be the outcome! You were one hell of a courageous nine year old to run after your dog to save it! And you know where you got that courage? Your parents! They loved you so much they were willing to die for you!" I try to convince her.

"But they shouldn't have had to! _I_ should have been the one to die in that storm!" She says back.

"And what? Leave them behind to feel like they never did their job to protect you?"

Zelda looks taken aback. I half expect her to either slap me or put up more of a fight but she doesn't. She just cries. I immediately want to slap myself for even thinking she had the energy to fight. Day before yesterday she was half dead, yet she still went down swinging in her argument.

She cries for a few more moments, my heart breaking for her with every passing second. Her head rests in her palms before hiding her face in them.

"I wish I'd never ran after it," she sobs.

The bad thing is, I see her point. I see her argument. No wonder no one ever knew what to say to her or knew how to comfort her. Because she was partially right. And she knew that. She knew there was no way around that fact. There was nothing left for her to do except believe it was her fault and constantly regret running after her beloved pet. And what could any of us expect of her?

I lean forward and wrap my arms around her as she continues to cry. I've never really seen Zelda cry, much less completely break down. But something about it is...reassuring. She really does have emotions. She really is human. And she really can feel things. Not only that, but she is letting herself feel them.

"You just need to cry," I whisper. "For once in your life, let yourself feel something, Zelda. You aren't weak. You aren't to blame. You aren't alone. And I'm not going to leave you. Just cry all you can. Cry until you can't cry anymore."

Zelda nodded as she continued to cry in my chest as I held her. After however many minutes, her breathing finally returns to normal and her heart rate slows. She leans back from my embrace and studies me.

When her eyes meet mine, I realize something. She is a different person. Her cheeks are flushed from crying, her eyelashes glisten from her tears, her eyes are red, her hair sticks to her face, and her voice is scratchy. Yet, she is the most renewed version of herself I've seen yet.

"Well now," I stroke her cheek with my thumb, smiling at her.

"You know what's the dumbest thing about this entire situation?" She asks. I look at her, perplexed.

"What's that?"

Her eyes are tired and her body slouches over in her frail state. She speaks the sentence with ease, her voice dripping with fatigue. "That dog died of worms."

Zelda lets out a sideways laugh, which I know is her way of dealing with the pain, which pains me to see but I manage a fake, small smile anyway.

She leans into my chest again, her forehead pressed against my sternum as she mumbles something inaudible. I wrap my arms around her and continue to sit in silence with her. When we hear the door open, we move apart.

The pretty nurse, Fi, enters the room with a doctor following behind her.

"Well, look who's up and smiling!" He greets cheerfully. I'd imagine in his profession, he would have to keep a constant mentality of hope and healing.

The doctor introduces himself. Zelda leans forward and shakes his hand before I follow suit. I glance at her to get a read on her impression of him. She seems to be easy around him so I take it that she's comfortable. Unlike the feeling I got back at Blair Cavington.

"There are some things we need to go over to explain how all this came about," the doctor started. "It seems, Miss Zelda, that you willed yourself into a state of comatose and very nearly death. At least, that's the mental part of it. Sadly, people, especially children, who have been through this type of trauma do suffer from a state of manic depression for years to come, but I have hope with you."

I want to cut in and say that I'm sure he is required to say that about every manic depressive patient he sees, but I didn't. None of this was his fault by any means.

"With that being said, you have also dropped your weight well below healthy limits. When you were brought in, your heart rate was in the low thirties which is extremely fatal. You were also extremely dehydrated, not to mention malnourished. However, I do not want you to worry. I know that with the proper diet, starting slow of course, and some extra care, you will be back on your feet. But I want you to try hard at this, Zelda. Had Link not found you when he did, I'm afraid we would have had a very different outcome," His face is stern with her and he glances to me.

"However, as I said, we are optimistic. We can get you back to normal in no time."

Zelda only nods.

"Thank you," I say as the doctor starts to leave.

"Yes," Zelda chimes in, "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, Miss Nohansen. I'm glad to see you on your way to being well again. Now, nurse Fi will fill you in on all you need to do. I've given her a list of day to day things that you will need to do for about the next month. I'm afraid withy our current situation, you'll need someone with you most of the day. Who should I put down as your caretaker?" The doctor asked.

The look on Zelda's face after the question hung in the air kills me. She reverts back to some child, alone and scared. Almost embarrassed, Zelda glances around, not knowing who to name because there was no one left for her, as far as family goes anyway. But before the panic sets in, she looks up and makes eye contact.

"Link," she answers, to my surprise.

The doctor glances at me to see my reaction. I couldn't be happier.

"I'll be her caretaker. She's not leaving my sight anyway, after the past month we've had," I answer.

"We can have that done. We will just need the two of you to sign some papers later to clear a few things. Usually, we don't let anyone outside of immediate family be given such a position, but given your unique situation, and the fact that Link brought you here in the first place, we decided to leave the decision up to you," the doctor assures us.

"Yes sir, thank you."

The doctor gives Fi one last request about Zelda's vitals every hour, thanks her, then leaves the room. Fi turns to us, cheerful.

"First things first, Miss Zelda, we need to weigh you. If I could have you stand for just a moment?"

Zelda nods and starts to stand out of bed. I reach my arm out for her to balance on, which she quickly learns she needs. Fi sets the scale down in front of her and Zelda steps up, waiting for the results. Zelda's face cast down when she noticed Fi move the weight below one hundred. I watch Zelda, trying to keep a positive face on.

"Seventy nine," Fi states.

Seventy nine pounds. She weighed seventy nine.

"Oh my goddess," I breath, gripping Zelda's arm tighter without realizing it.

"We will bring in a dietitian to talk to you and keep you informed on how to healthily gain weight. In the mean time, let's just focus on getting you hydrated again. We need to get some food in you as well. I would offer you a choice, but at that weight, you really don't have one. We just have to feed you whatever is going to stick. I'll come back in a moment with your food," Fi informs us. Zelda only nods and thanks her, clearly a little dazed about the horrific news.

When I hear the door shut, I immediately turn to Zelda, already trying to console her about the weight.

"Zelda—,"

"I need to lay down," she cut me off. I didn't know if she genuinely was tired (which I'm sure she was anyway), or if she was merely trying to avoid my pep talk. She had surely had enough of it by now. The fake smiles and the fake positivity had to get to her at some point.

"We will worry about that later," she waves off, which I know means she doesn't want to talk about it. In which case, I won't.

"Link, seriously," she starts. "Why did you come here?"

I look at her momentarily, thinking of what to say. But it was no use trying to find the right words or even carefully say anything.

"I had to find you," I admit.

"Why?" She presses.

Nearly worn out at her oblivion to figuring out my feelings for her, and probably due to a major lack of sleep and care at this point, I let the words come out of my mouth with no resistance. I've traveled across the entire world, left my best friends, stayed in a strange town in a strange country, wandering all over the barren wasteland to find this girl nearly dead in a pile of rubble from her once beloved home. What was the point of delivering anything lightly anymore?

"Because, Zelda. I couldn't let you leave. I couldn't let my life continue on without you, like you were never there. I couldn't forget about you. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Zelda's face stares in shock and confusion as I continue.

"Because I am whole heartedly, insanely, wretchedly, madly in love with you."

Finally.

I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders.

Zelda only stares in shock.

"In case you hadn't figured it out by now," I smirk, thinking of how completely clueless she is when it comes to this sort of thing. I've learned not to even be scared or nervous with her anymore when it comes to any conversation because half the time she doesn't even realize what the hell any of it means.

But with telling her that, I find it's easier to tell her the rest too. In case she still doesn't understand, I go into further detail. Zelda needs detail to fully comprehend.

So, I spill. I tell her everything. I tell her about the flight, the bus, the people I met, the stories I heard, the search I went on, and both the relief and fear that overcame me when I found her.

Zelda only listens, once again in shock.

"Something told me you weren't safe," I confess. "I knew you weren't." I take a breath, letting it sink in for her and finally summing up my explanation. "So regardless of how you feel about me or what you plan to do now or where you plan to go, I had to let you know that."

"Regardless of how I feel about you?" Zelda asks.

"Yes," I nodded again. Either she would tell me to get lost or to stay with her. But I had no intention of trying to figure her out or even slightly predict what she would say. And at this point, all I cared about was that she was finally safe.

"Oh but Link," she breathes. My stomach tightens. She used a conjunction. But. That means no.

"You have no idea," she shook her head.

"No idea about what?" I press.

"You have no idea how much I love you."

She looks at me, a soft smile on her lips.

"I am totally and completely in love with you."

My heart leaps at hearing the words come out of her beautiful mouth. Her voice is sweet and sincere, and every bit of perfect. She truly meant it.

I grin, unable to contain my excitement or relief or happiness or anything else inside of me. It's almost humorous. It's almost humorous how long it took her to tell me and how much suspense she left me in leading up to that. I mean, Hylia, she first made me fly across the world before she could even tell me.

"Took you long enough," I laugh as I lean in and grab her precious face, my nose grazing hers, smiling from ear to ear before I kiss her.

I hold her face in one hand and run my fingers through her (already messy) hair with the other. I kiss her hard. I kiss her with every bit of joy and relief and love and longing and passion that I have felt over the entire time of knowing her.

In the background of my shouting thoughts, I faintly hear her heart rate monitor speed up, and I can't help but smile as to why.

"I thought you'd never say those words," Zelda says after she pulls back for a minute. But before I can respond, she leans forward and kisses me back, her arms wrapping around my neck and body pressed up to mine as close as she could get.

"Well you didn't give me a chance before you flew across the world and forced me to come find you," I raise an eyebrow at her after reluctantly pulling away.

"Fair enough," she caves, smiling her 1000 watt smile at me. The first real, happy, unshadowed one I'd seen since long before her breakdown in Wellington.

"I love you, Zelda," I say more quietly, reveling in the feeling of getting to speak that sentence.

"And I love you, Link." She replies.

The next days to follow consist of Zelda and I merely resting, talking, crying, learning, and healing. It was clear I wasn't going anywhere, so all I could do was lay in a chair next to her. We talk of our past and we talk of the future. Mainly the immediate future, as in what to do with her when she was discharged from the hospital.

Zelda laid with her face in her pillow, sheets pulled up to her chin. She would go through spells of being insanely cold or hot every once in a while. Something that the nurse said would happen as her body adjusted.

"I don't want you to leave," she mumbled from her cocoon.

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere," I reply.

"But it's Morehouse…we have one paved road. It's old. It's dirty. It's depressing. And no one there knows how to use pronouns."

I crack a smile at her last complaint, because of course it would bother and her and because I actually noticed that when I was there.

"Yes, I noticed that. But I thought it was just a Termina thing."

"No. It's a nowhere thing. No one should do that, it's just the people there and it drives me nuts," she continues.

"But it's your home, Zelda. It's part of you, it's where you're from, where you grew up. It's what makes you who you are. Therefore, I'm gonna love whatever it is. Now, I understand your reluctance to go back…," I stop before she gets the hint that I too would hate it.

"Thank you," she smiles sweetly.

She looks panicked for a second, which sends me into angst because I wonder if she's having another anxiety attack with some memory or something. But she is merely upset because she remembered something about Henya wanting to see her.

"Then when you get back, we'll go there. Don't worry." I try to calm her down. I've learned Zelda can go from 0 to 350 in her brain in about a half a second, and the quickest way to calm her down is to solve her problem before it multiples in her head.

"Okay," she answers, and I know she's alright.

"You should sleep," I whisper to her. Both of our sleep schedules are off.

"If you insist," she replies, her eyes already closed.

I watch her for a moment while she sleeps, and I realize something. I intend to go to bed, and wake up to that sight every day for the rest of my life. I don't intend to stop being her caretaker just until she's healthy. I intend to take care of her for the rest of both our lives.

With that scary thought in mind, I get somewhat comfortable in my chair and fall right to sleep next to her.

There's a slight knock on the door that wakes me up. I get up to answer before it wakes Zelda, but I see her eyes already open by the time I'm walking to it.

She needed to wake up anyway. Fi stands at the door holding a tray of extremely unappetizing food. But Zelda sits up, looking not very eager to see what her meal is today.

I have Fi explain the process to me a few times before I fully understood. Apparently Zelda had gone so long without food that if they introduced her stomach to it immediately, it could kill her or make her extremely sick by sending her body into shock. So, for the last few days, she's been on only an IV. When they first got her to the hospital, they had her on a feeding tube, which explained the pipe I saw going into her mouth in her comatose state. They took it out before she woke up, thankfully. I couldn't stand to watch them force feed her. Each day, they bring in food for Zelda, more and more calorie packed as the days go on. At first, we couldn't get Zelda to hardly take a bite without getting sick. Her throat was sore for a while from the feeding tube, which was understandable. But then she just became stubborn. She'd shake her head violently and refuse to open her mouth like some sort of toddler. I didn't know if I wanted to hug her or throttle her.

Finally though, the animalistic side of her took over and she opened her mouth to eat. After the first few bites, she would dig in her food ravenously.

"That's why we start her off small. She'd eat her way into being sick again so we have to pace her," Fi had told me while we watched Zelda shove food down her mouth. She didn't even hear us.

But today, Zelda is calmer. She sits up in her bed and fixes her blankets so it's nice and flat for her tray.

Zelda thanks Fi for the tray and observed the contents.

"I got you a fresh piece of bread today, right out of the oven," Fi smiles.

"You're the best," Zelda replies.

Fi sits on the bed next to Zelda to watch her eat the food. As weird as it seems, she actually has to be sure Zelda eats to report back to the doctor that she is for sure taking in whatever calories they are providing for her.

"Link will have to be sure to watch you eat when you're out of here. We need you to gain at least thirty pounds. Your heart and other organs aren't going to be able to function on that level. It's a wonder your brain was still functioning properly when you woke up," Fi informs Zelda. My own stomach twists at the thought of Zelda waking up with brain damage and never fully being the same again.

As the days continue on, Zelda and I grow even closer. I see her cry more, smile more, and sleep more than I ever had before.

She told me of her childhood, for once. She even described her mother to me. She must have fell right off her dad because her mother is the complete opposite as her, although I don't doubt she was any less beautiful than Zelda. Zelda described her mother as having long, curly blond hair and dark brown eyes, contrasting her pale skin. Zelda cried as she talked about the things they would do together: dancing in the ran, painting outside on their back porch, singing whilst her mother played piano.

She spoke of her father too. He had the brown hair in the family, olive skin and big blue eyes that were always shielded by his big glasses. He was the one to instill Zelda's love of science and constant craving to know more in her. He showed her books, explained how things worked for hours with her, taught her a lot of what she knows today, and, in her words, "showed her how beautifully intricate and chaotic the world was, and in order to fully appreciate it, we must first learn about it."

I sat and listened to stories, heard of all her travels of places I've only dreamed to go. Of course, I have traveled around quite a bit with the group of photography kids from Blair Cavington, but I didn't get to see some of the things Zelda has gotten to see.

But the best part of Zelda's bed ridden days was that, finally, I knew her. I knew all of her. No secrets. No questions. No masks.

I told Zelda of my past too. She even cried with me at one point. She now knows my hangups and my issues with being abandoned at such a young age and not knowing how or what for.

Finally the day came when Zelda was sitting up more. The color was returning to her skin and her eyes no longer seemed glazed over.

"I think it's time we try a shower," Fi states, sitting on Zelda's bed.

"Think I can make it?" She asks.

"Yes, but I'm going to help you," Fi assures.

"You're sure she can stand that long?" I ask Fi, nervous about Zelda being free-standing for any amount of time.

"I'll have to help her throughout the entire process. We can't risk her falling. But with some extra assistance, yes. I think she can do it," Fi smiles.

"Well then, I'll leave you to it," I stand up, squeeze Zelda's shoulder, and start to head out of the room.

"I assure you, Link, she's in good hands," Fi smiles.

"I trust you," I reply, glancing at Zelda. She trusted Fi too.

After walking out of the room I realize it's been a while since I'd eaten. I stroll down to the cafeteria to see what they were serving. There was hardly anything but I manage to find some type of pasta and figure it's pretty hard to mess up on pasta, so surely it couldn't be too bad.

I was sort of right. I managed to eat it all through, plus a piece of bread.

As I sit in the cafeteria, I watch people walk by. Families, spouses, even some children. Most of them look sad. Most of them look tired, and most of them look like they wanted to be anywhere but here. Part of me identifies with them. But part of me doesn't. Because I am happy. Sure, I want to be out of here soon. But I can't say that it's bringing me down. Zelda is the reason for that though.

When I get back to her room, I find her sitting in her bed, clean and refreshed. They finally brushed her hair.

"Honey, I'm home!" I call in her room. I know now isn't the time for levity, but what do you do at this point?

"My, if I'd known you'd be home so early I'd have made you dinner," Zelda laughs.

"No need," I say, sitting on her bed, "I found some delicious 'pasta' in the cafeteria," I inform her.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know how you're not the one that's seventy nine pounds," Zelda touches the side of my face with her soft hand.

I move to my chair, starting to tell her it was alright, but I look up to see a tear sliding down her face.

"Why didn't you tell me I looked like this?" She asks.

My heart breaks for her. I was afraid once she saw herself it would be a bit of a setback. I knew it would bother her.

I tell her why it didn't bother me though. That she's never been any less beautiful to me and that she will eventually get back to normal.

"What would I do without you?" She asks through small tears. We had had this conversation before. She asked me that the night before she disappeared.

"Still be quite the piece of work," I reply with my forehead against hers.

"I'm so sorry I left without saying anything," her voice is sad and full of regret.

"It's okay, Zelda." I wrap my arms around her and hold her tightly. "It's all okay now. I understand everything."

"I love you, Link," she cries.

"I love you too, Zelda."

Zelda falls asleep shorty afterwards. I busy myself with certain things, filling out papers, eating more, sleeping, and helping Fi take her vitals when I can.

Hours pass and Zelda is still sleeping hard. I start to get a little concerned, but Fi assures me it's fine. To calm my nerves, I take a trip to the gift shop to see if I can find something fun for Zelda when she wakes up.

There isn't much to pick from, but I do manage to find a coloring book, a book about birds that I had no intention of getting until the poor lady at the desk practically begged me to. I also find a puzzle thing that I'm sure Zelda will love. On a shelf next to some other random toys and books, I find a small teddy bear with a little red bow around the neck. It stared at me, begging me to take it. I touched it and immediately wanted to rub my face against it, it was so soft. Surely he will cheer Zelda up too.

I get to the counter and the lady asks me if I'd like to buy some stick on tattoos that they "just got in." There's a basket of them on the counter next to the cash register. I really don't want to but they're only about a rupee for four so I go ahead and get them because, what the heck.

As I walk to Zelda's room I think about the future ahead of us. I think about what will happen in the next few days to come and even years after that. Zelda has a lot of deep seeded issues, I realize that. She constantly has one foot out of reality, requires care and patience, and is so intelligent she appears to be a little off her rocker. And I love it.

My thoughts are interrupted when I run into Fi in the hallway just before Zelda's room.

"Going in to check the vitals?" I ask.

"Yes. So far everything is reading fairly normal. At least, a minimum normal. We should be able to get her out of here this week," Fi says cheerfully.

"This week? That's great news! Zelda will be thrilled!" As will I.

"I'll let you tell her the news then," Fi smiles. "Get yourself some things to occupy your time at the gift shop?" She asks as she gestures to the bag.

"Well, some of it's for Zelda but I did find some interesting things to look at until she wakes up," I lie, because I find that bird book less than interesting and that was the only thing I didn't get for Zelda in the bag.

"She will wake up soon. Her body is resetting itself, she's finally getting the deep rest she needed to recover. I imagine she hasn't fully slept like this in about a month, her rem cycle was so messed up."

"I knew she wasn't, but she always said she slept. And you couldn't ever tell because she would just walk around and talk normally, without ever giving the slightest inclination that she was tired or anything. But I knew she had to be sleeping only two or three hours at a time," I think aloud to Fi.

"It was the depression I'm sure, alongside her genius. But she's healing, and the doctors are very optimistic about her miraculous turn around, much of which is credited to you," Fi informs me as she opens the door to Zelda's room and we both grow quiet. Which I'm thankful for since I can't express my thoughts about what Fi tells me.

When we enter, I find Zelda sitting up in her bed, looking slightly confused, either from waking up alone or just in a daze from having slept so long. Trying to wake her brain up (and comfort her from waking up alone since she gets so nervous when that happens), I cheerfully greet her.

"Well, look who's up! Finally rested?"

"I think so," she adorably rubs her eye, still getting a grasp on where she is. I partially wonder if she had crazy dreams or something and if it threw her off. But she looks okay.

"You needed it," Fi comments as she wraps a blood pressure cuff around Zelda's arm.

"Fi has been monitoring your while you were asleep. It looks like you'll be out of here this week," I tell her with a smile as I sit on the foot of her bed.

"Really?" Zelda's eyes light up. Another sight I hadn't seen since Blair Cavington. Which made me miss it. I realize I haven't spoken to Agitha or Komali since I arrived. They're probably worried sick at this point. I've been gone for weeks. And I miss them.

"Wheel me down?" I hear Zelda say and I try to catch up on conversation.

"Zelda, darling, you barely made it twenty feet without collapsing in the shower. The dietitian is across the hospital campus," Fi tells her gently and I immediately know what the struggle is. Zelda doesn't want to be "wheeled" anywhere. She wants to walk. Being pushed in a wheel chair means she's still sick. Being pushed means she has to be helped which means she isn't capable of doing a simple task like walking which means she's still dependent which means she isn't well which frightens her which frustrates her which requires me to start doing some hard core convincing.

"It'll be fine, Zelda. We can wheel you down there and see how far of a distance it is. Later, we can try walking to get your strength back up," I propose.

Zelda's hard and stubborn expression changes for a bit when she looks at me, but then it returns as she realizes between Fi and me, there's nothing she can do about it.

"Alright," she caves.

"Wonderful. I'll be back this afternoon and we will go," Fi smiles, then turns on her foot and leaves the room.

I glance at Zelda, who fell asleep with her hair wet because it's flying all about her face. I can't help but smile though, because she still looks perfect.

"What?" She asks when she notices me staring at her.

"Your hair, my dear. I believe it's time to brush it," I tell her as I lean over and kiss her forehead.

"I'll go get it," she says as she swings her legs over the side of her bed.

I put my hand on her knee which stops her.

"Yeah right. I'll get it. Where is it?"

"It's in the bathroom on the vanity," she sighs, defeat on her face.

I get up and flip the light to the bathroom on. The brush is right where she said it was. But I'm caught off guard by something else.

In the corner, lying on the vanity, perfectly folded, are her clothes. The clothes I found her in. They're still covered in dirt.

My stomach drops at the sight of them. Thinking of how I found her. Cold. Unmoving. Not breathing. Willing herself to go. Wanting to die.

"Did you find it?" I hear her soft, sweet voice call. I immediately thank the Goddess that I can hear that voice again.

"Yeah, I got it," I say as I walk out.

Zelda crosses her legs and sits up straight. She moves to the foot of her bed so that I can sit behind her and brush her hair.

We sit in silence for a while, I suppose each pondering our own thoughts of the past few days.

Suddenly I remember the stuff I got her at the gift shop. Surely it'll cheer her up.

"Hey, I forgot to show you something," I say as I set the brush down on her nightstand.

"What's that?" Zelda asks excitedly.

I get up and poor the contents of the bag on her bed for her to shuffle through, explaining each one of them.

"What are these?" Zelda asks, picking up the tattoos I bought.

"Oh! I forgot about these. They're are stick on tattoos," I explain, adding how I came to buy them (sheer sympathy).

"Perfect! Let's try one!" Zelda looks up excitedly.

"You want to?"

"Absolutely!" She presses.

"Well, take your pick my lady," I say as she shuffles through her choices, although I already know which one she will pick.

"This one," she holds up a smiling Jabu Fish.

"You got it. Let's go."

Zelda holds our tattoos while I pick her up. I'm astounded by how light she is. She weighs almost nothing. Under my grasp, I can feel her tiny waist and her ribs protruding through her skin. Still though, when I look down at her, she's perfect. Her eyelashes are so long and dark and her little nose points upwards perfectly.

"Grab your rolley-polley and pull it in here with us," I tell her, gesturing to her IV holder. She does as I say and we make our trek to the bathroom. I sit her on the vanity and let her get comfortable. In the reflection of the mirror, I see her back. Her hospital gown wasn't small enough to cover much of her skin. It slides all around her neck and fall rather low down her back. Her shoulder blades are stark and her shoulders stick up out of her skin. I swallow and ignore my fear of how much weight she's lost.

I turn on the faucet and focus my attention on her tattoo.

"Alright, now where do you want it?"

Zelda thinks for a moment and then pulls her sleeve up over her shoulder.

"Right here," she points on her arm.

I stick the tattoo on her velvet skin and wait for it to become wet enough to pull off. She waits patiently for me to finish, watching intently. I pull the paper off and lightly blow on her skin to allow it to dry. In the silence, Zelda stares down at me from her perch on the vanity, almost holding her breath, she is so still. I can't help but smile at her.

"What do you think?" I ask as I lean back to inspect my work.

"I think you're the best tattoo artist I've ever had," she nods proudly.

"Zelda, there isn't much of a list behind me," I say, trying to picture Zelda in some sketchy tattoo shop, which proves to be impossible.

"Shh—," she shakes her head. I only roll my eyes and flash her a smile. She refuses to argue.

"Alright, your turn," she smiles, ready to get to work.

I think about where I want my tattoo and decide I want it in the same spot Zelda put hers. My long sleeve shirt is slightly inconvenient though, so I slide my arm through the sleeve and raise my shirt to reveal my arm. In a split second, I feel slightly insecure because of how skinny I probably look, considering how long it's been since I've eaten.

_How selfish of you. You're worried about yourself when she is the one who weighs less than eighty pounds and is so self-conscious because of how skinny she is. Even though she has no reason to be. Still yet, I have no right to worry about myself when she has so reluctantly allowed herself to be seen in front of me._

"Whoa," I hear Zelda mumble. I quickly glance at her and see her cheeks flushed with red, despite her pale state.

"What?" I ask.

"What?" Her eyes shoot up. "What? No, nothing," She says flustered. She's probably never seen a guy shirtless in her life.

"You can't do that!" I start to smile, confused.

"I didn't do anything!" She stammers.

"What's wrong?" I press, seeing her face still heating up.

"Absolutely nothing, I'll tell you that," she says through a voice I've never heard as she glances up and down my body. My heart skips a beat and I have to focus on not letting my mind run wild with the thought of her being attracted to me. Still yet, I couldn't help how funny it was and hearing her voice like that, and seeing how flustered she got, so I openly laugh at her, knowing it will only irritate her more.

"Shut up," she scolds.

"I didn't say anything!" I argue.

"Stop thinking anything, I just didn't realize you swam a lot, okay?"

My eyebrows raise at her comment, a grin still on my face.

"Hey now, I'm actually flattered! That means a lot coming from someone like yourself," I smirk at her as I take the opportunity to check her out as she sits in front of me, my skinny, hospital gown covered, precious, extremely gorgeous Zelda. I lean down and kiss her forehead.

"I currently weigh seventy nine pounds, there is no remote way I can take you seriously," she deadpans in her monotone voice I've longed to hear so much.

"Your weight has nothing to do with it, I told you that. I can never take my eyes off of you, Zelda Nohansen," I run my thumb over her face.

"Mhmm," she smirks, adorably. I rarely see her smirk. "Well, thanks anyway. And you're welcome by the way."

I smile at her as she presses the tattoo against my arm.

"How's that?" She observes her work.

"Superb," I compliment.

"We are now blood brothers," she confirms. I have no idea what blood brothers are or where she heard the term but I roll with it anyway. We both put up our hands as if to have some sort of preconceived handshake and fumble our way through an improvised one, and then end it with our own versions of a tribal call sounding nothing like each other. I'm half worried security is going to burst through the door.

"Now it's official," Zelda laughs.

"Agreed," I smile as I lean my forehead against hers.

I pick Zelda up and carry her back to her bed.

An hour later I find myself sitting on Zelda's bed with one of the tile games I bought her (and regret buying her) in my lap while she has one in hers alongside the bear.

"Done!" She calls victoriously. I look up to find her picture is completely finished while I'm still trying to make the face of this kitten match up in mine.

"Forget it," I toss mine aside in defeat. "That's the fourth time in a row you've beaten me in under five minutes!"

Zelda looks genuinely confused as to why I'm frustrated.

"I told you I liked this game," she says sweetly.

"You didn't tell me that you were a prodigy at it!"

"I said I liked it," she repeats. She doesn't understand so never mind. "Want to play again?"

"No!" I shout at her, which only causes her to laugh. But I don't mind.

I pick up the tile game and put it back in its box.

In a few minutes, Fi arrives with a wheelchair to escort Zelda to her dietician appointment.

Zelda eyes the wheelchair and even Fi slightly, I assume trying to determine if she's on her side or not.

"We have to get you to the dietician across the hospital campus, so I figured we'd go ahead and get started there," Fi states.

"I don't want to go," Zelda crosses her arms in her bed, I know hurting herself from where her IV is placed.

"Zelda, we have to have advice on how to bring your weight back up. Now that you're more stable we can talk in detail about the weight," Fi explains. Clearly she's been around the block with handling stubborn kids. Which Zelda can tend to be.

"I don't want to ride in that thing," she points. "I'm not that dependent."

Oh please, I just had to carry her from here to the bathroom about six feet away.

"We know you aren't," Fi complies to her delusion, "but we can't risk risk you getting weak and falling."

"Let me walk down there," Zelda insists, her voice holding more authority. Fi glances at me and I see her slightly plead for me to try to coax Zelda into riding in the wheelchair. But I know her, and I know she's not going anywhere if she isn't walking. I can already tell. This isn't about proving anything to us, but about proving it to herself that she is in fact healing. And I won't be the one to stand in her way of it.

I walk over to her and hold her hand, helping her stand out of bed. She eyes me, wondering whose side I will take. Obviously I'm always on hers. Still yet, I can't let her trample all over everyone with her stubbornness. She is still sick. But we have to compromise, despite how unhappy it makes her for a while.

"You're only walking if we can carry that thing behind 're not going without it," I tell her.

"I don't need it," she rebuts.

"Then we will just carry it," I spat back. I have to stay on top of her arguments. I have one hand on her forearm, propping her up, and the other one on her shoulder for stability. I know Zelda is reading the situation and feels my dominance which probably makes her squirm but she will have to get over it.

"Fine," she caves.

Fi walks around and grabs Zelda's other arm, shooting me a glance but I just nod, assuring her we got this.

"I could get in trouble for this you know," Fi says as she nearly carries Zelda while I hold the wheelchair behind her. Zelda was light enough for me to carry one handed, but due to formalities, Fi needs to be the one to help her along.

"Then you're even more of a saint for rolling with her, pardon the pun," I reply, trying to make light of the situation. I saw Fi attempt to hold back a smile. "But I know Zelda, and it's better to just learn immediately that if she doesn't want to do something, it's not happening."

"I'm finding that out more and more each day," Fi agrees, looking at Zelda, who is getting pale and winded for sure, or else she'd be defending herself.

I swallow my worry for her and replace it with a feeling of satisfaction knowing that Zelda will have to cave and ride back. But part of me can't help but also be proud of her for refusing to be pushed without trying. And for the state she's been in, she's doing better than I thought she would. Nothing motivates a girl like pride. I should be mentally rolling my eyes but I'm not.

Trying to make small talk with Fi as we walk, I continue to keep my eyes on Zelda to channel how she's doing. I know she's struggling because she doesn't talk, she doesn't laugh, she doesn't smile. She just watches her feet and focuses all of her energy into each step she takes.

After finally making it into the building and up an elevator, we reach the waiting room. Fi settles Zelda in a chair with my help and then disappears into a room to notify the doctor and dietician we made it.

I look at Zelda, noticing the sweat on her head and her pail cheeks. Zelda nods at Fi's instructions to stay put as I brush my hand against her head to see how much she's sweat. I lean down and look her square in the face, trying to get a better look at her eyes.

To my dismay, they're glassed over in tire. I knew it would be a hard walk for her.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, very close to her face as I mentally count how fast she's breathing.

"I'm fine," she breathes out, "never…been…better."

I look at her, face white, cheeks flushed, eyes drooping, hair sticking to her head, and her chest heaving as she tries to replenish her oxygen.

"You're one hard headed girl," I tell her.

"Thank you," she replies, inhaling.

"In this case, I actually meant it as a compliment for once. You're a fighter."

Zelda manages to look up and smile at me from her slumped position. I meant the words though, because it's true. She is a fighter.

"It's easy to fight when I have you to encourage me," she says in between breaths. I feel a piece of my heart break for her.

"Zelda?" Fi appears. "You can come on back."

Zelda stands up. I immediately stick out my hand to help her, but she waves it off, refusing my help. I put my hand on her back anyway, just in case.

Fi points us in the exam room we have to wait in for the doctor. They're going to do a check up before assessing her dietary needs, which I'm glad about because I want them to be sure to know exactly how much she weighs and how she's recovering before they execute any sort of plan. But they know what they're doing.

"I'll wait out here until the doctor is done. Do you want Link to stay?" Fi asks.

Zelda's split second look of panic diminishes after Fi's question, to which she immediately answers yes.

Fi exits and Zelda attempts to put herself on the exam table before I walk over and pick her up, gently setting her on the sterile, cold, paper covered bed. I sit in the chair next to the table and look at Zelda.

In the silence, she swings her legs, her mind far off somewhere else. As I look at her, I ponder how far she's come. Her knees protrude from her legs due to her skin being stretched over bone. Her ankle bones stick out. In her paper thin gown that falls over her legs, I see the outline of her thighs and realize they're no bigger than her calves. She looks like she's been to hell and back.

Zelda's calm little voice interrupts my thoughts and snaps me out of my stupor.

"You know, when I was little and in these psychiatrists offices, I always wondered what people had been in there before me."

Zelda has told me of her numerous visits to psychiatrists offices, but how they never helped. Mainly because of her own stubbornness and refusal to let anyone in. Which I can understand. But she never mentioned other people.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Zelda goes on to explain her wondering about other people that are in the doctors' offices and why they are there and the trauma some of them have gone through, the good news and bad news. I'm touched because, never had I really thought of that. Any time I was sick or in the doctor's office, which was rare, I was really only thinking of myself and watching the clock to see what time it was and how much longer I would be there. Meanwhile, Zelda is thinking of other people and their struggles and what they walk away feeling like.

"It's kind of sad, really," she continues, "At least my problem is simple. Some of the people that have walked out of this very room knew that there was no end to their problem. There are some problems that have no solutions."

Spoken like a true chemistry, calculus, and everything else genius. She knows there are some problems that even she, the prodigy child, cannot solve because some have no solutions at all.

Staring at her, I know she's more complex than she even knows.

"Zelda?" I say after some silence.

Her royal gaze meets mine.

"I know you had your own problems, too. Problems that didn't have solutions. I mean, less than a week ago I found you nearly dead in a pile of debris. But what I want to know is, are you okay now? Are you truly healing? Are you ready to push on and keep going?" I pause, waiting to see the reaction on her face and how she takes it.

"Yes," she nods, completely calm.

Chills run up my spine. This was it. This was her breakthrough. She would make it after this.

"Alright then, little fighter. We're gonna make it out of this place then."

Together. We.

"Yes, we will," she confirms.

We go back to sitting in silence, Zelda swinging her legs and me watching her joints move under her skin, but still smiling because of how far we'd come in a week's time.

There's a light knock on the door and then the doctor, a tall, dark haired man, sticks his head in.

"Zelda Nohansen?"

"Yes sir" Zelda answers.

The doctor introduced himself as Doctor Renado. I scan Zelda's face to see if she trusts him. She makes eye contact and seems to get along with him well within his first few moments in the room. He seems very nice. He is gentle and calm, and he is very respectful and reasonable with Zelda.

"Well, lets take a look here and see what to do about your weight, alright?"

"Okay," Zelda says, unsteadily.

"Could you go ahead and lie down for me? I want to examine your stomach and make sure nothing is inflamed or compromised," Dr. Renado asks.

Zelda slowly lays on her back and turns her head to me, her face scared. I keep from reaching up and holding her hand. But I catch her glance and mouth, "it's okay," to calm her down, although I hate watching her be forced to raise her hospital gown for a male doctor and let him touch her stomach.

Dr. Renado finishes examining Zelda and lets her sit up. Thankfully, there's nothing wrong with her organs, as they are starting to heal properly and adjust to her nutrients again.

He takes the next few minutes to thoroughly explain to Zelda about her weight and need for nutrients through food, and how to slowly get her weight back up. He shows her pictures, charts, everything else that related to Zelda in a manner in which she can remember everything and understand it.

"It could take a few weeks or even months to get you back up to normal, I'm afraid. But I'm optimistic. I believe in you," he tells her. Zelda actually smiles.

"So I can really only tell you one thing at this point, Miss Nohansen. You just need to eat a lot of food. Think you can do that for me?"

Zelda smiles and adds that she can.

"Wonderful. In that case, you'll be back up and running in no time. In the meantime, be sure to slow start building your strength back up," Dr. Renado adds.

"Young man," he turns to face me.

"Yes sir?"

"I need you to do something for me as well."

"What's that?" I ask.

"Watch her eat it. Make sure she's eating everything on her plate and help her walk to and from places until she's completely stable. In about a week she should be able to move around on her own completely. Over the next few months, maybe start walking in parks together until she's back to normal. Her muscles will have atrophied quite a bit, we need to build them back up."

"I can do that, sir," I nod, thinking about how just the walk here wore her out, as opposed to the hours she could run around back in Wellington. "Thank you for helping us," I add.

"It's my pleasure. Take good care of her now," Dr. Renado stands.

"I promise I will," I say with no hesitation.

"Keep us posted. I plan to see you back here in one month, okay Zelda?"

"Okay," Zelda smiles. I stand still. One month? Would we really be here that long? How long have I been here already? Three weeks, right? Almost a month.

"And eat a lot of food until then. I don't want to see those ribs next time you're in here."

"I'll eat," Zelda nods.

"Good. See you both then. Have a nice day!" Dr. Renado parts, then steps out.

"Well he was nice," I say, helping Zelda off the exam table.

"Yes, he was."

Fi comes back in and Zelda actually agrees to be wheeled back to her room.

When we reach her room, Zelda climbs in her bed with no hesitation. I fix her hair gently and hold her face in my hand.

"Link, would you mind stepping out here with me for a minute?" Fi asks. Part of me wonders why she can't just say whatever is on her mind in front of Zelda, considering we have all been here together for so long at this point, but maybe it's about Zelda. In which case, it would concern me at this point as well.

I nod, confused, and walk out of the room with her. Before I go, I catch a glimpse of Zelda, who looks just as confused but a bit more scared than me. Fi cautiously shuts the door behind her.

"Link, I admire your chivalry and loyalty to Zelda, but you must know, this won't be an easy task."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"She will require daily care, almost constantly being watched. I'm afraid that given your relationship with her, you will cave to her not wanting to eat or take care of herself…are you sure you can handle her on your own when she is finally discharged?" Fi asks, clearly concerned.

Part of me doesn't know whether I should be insulted, touched, mad, or happy. I'm insulted because she thinks I can't take care of Zelda, but touched because she wants to make sure that I can in fact take care of Zelda without straining myself. Not to mention that she is clearly that concerned for what happens to Zelda after she gets out of here.

I decide to take the nicer approach and be touched. But I intend to make one point.

"I know Zelda can be pretty stubborn, not to mention a force to be reckoned with at times, but I can handle her. I didn't cave with the wheelchair earlier, I just had to compromise with her. I knew she'd wear out and not be able to make it back without it. But I knew she had to also see for herself that she wasn't ready. However, I know I can't force feed her or anything so I understand your concern. I promise though, you have my word. I will make sure she eats and sleeps and is healing exactly how she needs to."

Fi smiles at me, surprisingly.

"Thank you, Link. I'll go ahead and give you the papers on her healing process. The doctors have a set list of some things she needs to do as she gets better. But you must watch her a lot so that you can monitor and report back that she is indeed healing. Not to mention that with her mental state, she really shouldn't be left alone for too long. She is a survivor, but she's almost her own worst enemy. She tries to prove to herself that she can do these things when she might not be ready. But she's amazing."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she does exactly what the list says. I want her to get better as much, if not more, than she does. I agree, though. She is amazing." I level to Fi.

"Alright. I appreciate your devotion to her. I couldn't stand the thought of her leaving here with no one to look out for her…," Fi trials off.

"Trust me, me neither," I confess to her.

Fi smiles and nods her head understandingly before opening Zelda's door back up and ushering me in.

"Alright, Miss Zelda, you heard the doctor. You gotta eat." I sit on Zelda's bed and pat her leg. "So what'll it be?"

Zelda ponders for a moment, her eyes filled with a bit of sadness. I imagine she's not ready to eat yet, and the thought of food makes her only think of how little she ate back in Morehouse and how sad it made her, etcetera.

"Zelda?" I say, trying to get her to come back to our world. "Anything sound good?"

"Anything from the cafe sounds good," her small voice says back.

Immediately, I'm taken aback. My mind takes me far far away from where I sit at the foot of a hospital bed and places me instead in a barstool back at Blair Cavington. I see Agitha's little pig-tails and happy grin across the counter as she says, "What'll it be, boys?"

My heart breaks. But it also breaks for Zelda. She misses it.

"We will get to go back soon," I say, even though part of me wondered if we truly would. Or if I would. Or if Zelda would. Or what we would do. Or where we would go.

"But first we have to feed you something here. It might not be as good as Agitha's food, but we can find something for you. Want a sandwich?," I continue, purposefully derailing my train of thought.

"That's fine," Zelda answers.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," Fi says as she rises and walks out of the room.

I watch her leave, thinking about how nice it was for cater to Zelda so much. My precious Zelda. I look at her to admire her, but instead of her piercing blue gaze, I find tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, dear?" I ask.

"This place isn't my home anymore, Link. Termina isn't," she answers, starting to cry.

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused. Zelda has always referred to Termina as home. Grant it, over the years I've grown to refer to Wellington as mine. But we all have a current home and a permanent home, the one we grew up in.

"I want to go back home. To my new home. I want to go back to Wellington. I want to go back to days spent with you and Komali and Agitha and cafes and homework. I want to go back. I wasn't sure before, I did't know what to do after my grandparents died. But I know now that there's nothing for me here. I want to go back. And I want to get better really soon so you can take me back," she sobs.

I am floored by her sudden display in sentimentality. Zelda never cared much for any place or any thing besides books and cornflakes. And now I watch her cry saying she wants to go back home. To my home. This place where she is embedded, this place where skies are a perpetual grey and where her family is buried, along with a part of her, this place where she grew up, means nothing to her anymore. She is willing to uproot herself from here and move back to call Wellington, my home, her home.

"I want you to take me back, Link."

Grabbing her face in my hands, I look in her eyes, trying to find any hint of reservation or hesitation. If it's there, I can find it.

Instead, all I see is longing. I see her honesty. The love in my own eyes reflects off of hers. I look for any sign, any morsel of doubt. But there is none.

"Zelda," I start. I have the intention of telling her how thankful and honored I am that she wants to come back, that she wants me to take her back. But instead, I lose all of my words. Nothing comes out. So instead I just kiss her.

"I was so afraid you wouldn't want to go back. But you do. And I'll do anything I Can to take you back. We'll go back, Zelda. I promise. I promise you that you'll return to Blair Cavington, and we can make it your new home." I'm completely overjoyed just thinking about it. I can't help but kiss her again.

"Okay," she smiled through happy tears. "Thank you, Link."

She's thanking me. She is leaving her home and the only people she ever had to call friends or family. Henya, Gonyo, random people in her little town that knew her, all that she had, all of her memories, her home, however depressing it may be, to come back. With me.

There's something interesting about our relationship. I give her so many little things. I want to. I want to make her happy. I buy her puzzles and tattoos and stuffed animals. I help her out of bed. I carry her everywhere. I even roll her rolley-polley around the room. I translate for her when people don't understand what she means. I compromise for her and help her learn social aspects. And yet, she gives up everything to come back with me.

"No, Zelda. Thank you."

I lean in and kiss her again.

* * *

**A/N: Iiiiii'm baaaaack! My bad. It's been a while, hasn't it? :3 Well, I finally got this out. But I must confess. It was really hard to write this chapter. So I feel the need to apologize for numerous reasons, one being how long it took me to get this out, and another for the potential poor quality it is. I just really couldn't seem to get behind writing this chapter too much. It's honestly the first chapter I've written in a while that was almost just a pain to write. I hate saying that because I love this story so much but yeesh. Anywho, I plan to have another chapter out really soon so that I can get this story done before too long. I wanted to finish all my fics this summer but for some reason it's like the summer that never was. Still though, I'll hopefully have another out soon.**

**Also, just an FYI, I got a tumblr pretty much for the sole purpose of uploading pics correlating to my fanfics so that you guys could have a better image of some things that I'm thinking up. I already have a few on there now, if you wanna check it out. My name is the same on there as it is on here: zepora2276. I'm in the process of making more. When writing got me stumped, I would just draw. So feel free to go look at that if you want. Thanks to the brilliant idea of Mys974, I've decided to try to illustrate one thing from each chapter. As I edit these chapters, I plan to draw along the way. So I'll upload more. And I'll probably upload other stuff I do in my freetime even if it isn't Zelda related. But it's just tumblr and I really don't care so...yeah. Uhh. There's that. **

**Yada yada, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As always, feel free to review, even if it's constructive criticism, all of it helps. And, once again, thank you so much for your support and for reading. Happy Summer :3**


	25. Chapter 25: Leaving Suitcases (Zelda)

-Zelda-

I wake up to the sun light streaming through the windows of my hospital room. It was the first night in about a week that I slept all the way through and was able to wake up on my own. Usually, Fi has to come in to wake me up with a tray of food because I have to eat.

Glancing at the clock on my bedside table, I see it's only eight in the morning. Part of me wonders what time it is in Wellington. My heart sinks a little bit in dismay that I'm not there to have breakfast with Agitha, or hear a funny story from Komali.

Link stirs in his sleep. He has the uncanny ability to feel when I'm awake.

Looking at him in his sleep, I can't help but admire him. His hair is so messy these days, but it's still perfect in every way. I look down at my hand to see it lightly grasped in his. A smile crosses my lips as I rub my thumb across his hand.

I look up at him and I'm met with his turquoise blue eyes, so bright and piercing for being only 8 a.m.

"What a perfect sight to wake up to," he says from his pillow in his nest. "I could look at you, just like that, every minute of every day."

"Good morning to you too," I grin, hugging his arm close to me.

"You slept through the night," he replies, sitting up. Like I said, he always knows when I'm awake.

"I did. And I woke up on my own too," I add.

"I'm very proud of you. You've come so far this past week, Zelda."

I smile in response, thinking about how a week and a half ago, I was brought into this place unresponsive, and now I'm able to stand on my own.

"I couldn't have done any of it without you," I admit.

Link shakes his head no and runs his fingers through my hair.

"You're the strongest person I've ever encountered in my life. I'm sure you would have done fine without me," he says after a long pause.

"Link, I wouldn't have woken up without you," I say, slightly joking but we both know it was the truth deep down.

A solemn, sad expression crosses his face.

"Well, never again. I won't ever let that happen again," he replies.

We stay like that for a while until Link lets go of my hand and stands up.

"I'd better change and stuff. Fi told me last night after you fell asleep that they plan on getting you out of here today. In which case, we'd better be ready," he tells me.

"Really? You think I'll get discharged today?" I ask, excitedly.

"If you can eat some more, yeah. Fi said you've gained five pounds since you've been in, so your body is taking to the food well enough. I guess we will see today though. I know you're ready to be out."

I am ready to be out, he's right. But part of me is scared to be out. I've grown so used to the hospital: the staff, Fi, the food, the routine, the schedule, the set meal plans. Link. What happens when I get out? What if I don't eat as much or get depressed again? Inside here, I'm in a box. A place of healing. The outside world stops when you're in a hospital and suddenly everything becomes more simple. My only worries are what my salt and caloric intake is and the rest of my troubles are put on hold. But when I get out, it all has to be dealt with again.

"At least," Link interrupts my thoughts, "I think you are."

"I am," I say quickly before he thinks anything is wrong. "I'm just thinking about what to do when I get out of here."

"One thing at a time, my love. We will figure it out when we need to," he reassures me, holding my chin up.

"Okay," I smile as he walks away.

There's something about him. Maybe it's the way he says "my love," or always includes the word "we" in every sentence. He won't abandon me. All of my problems he takes on as his own to help me solve them. Which is something I never thought I'd encounter in my life.

When Link returns, he's in new clothes and his hair is brushed. He looks normal. The way I'd see him at Blair Cavington on early mornings before we'd start adventuring for the day.

"So fresh," I say.

"I try," he flashes me his 1000 watt smile that makes my heart skip 1000 beats. "Want to try to stand up?"

I nod and Link comes over to help me. He barely holds my hand, I know in order to see how I do on my own.

"You good?" I hear him say as I let go.

"Mhmm," I nod, looking down in order to stabilize myself.

"Wanna change your gown and brush your and stuff?" He says, holding my back now.

"Yeah," I nod, assuring him I can do it.

We walk to my bathroom where Link (with his eyes closed) helps me into another hospital gown.

"Okay, now tie this part," I say after I've gotten fully covered.

"Zelda, I feel like we've been here before," he says, slightly annoyed I'm sure.

"Are you referring to the hand incident because I thought we agreed we would never bring that up again," I reply.

"You mean, the hand incident where I told you if you weren't careful you'd shut your hand in the door and then, of course, you didn't listen and you grabbed it anyway and then you broke your hand and then had to have me do everything for—"

"Yes, yes, that's the one," I interrupt as he ties the string at the nape of my neck.

"Well yes, that's the one I'm referring to," he turns me around and smirks.

I seem to be at a loss for words when he makes that expression at me so I just glare at him while he revels in his rightness.

"Come now, darling, you know I didn't mind any of it," he laughs.

"I did," I say, because I hate having to have help doing anything.

"Oh I know, trust me," he says as he untangles my IV from my gown.

"Moving on then," I turn around and grab my toothbrush.

After I brush my teeth, Link escorts me back to my bed. He darts back in my bathroom and grabs my hairbrush, then sits behind me on my bed. I sit up straight, letting him brush the knots out of my hair for a while. Soon, he's brushed them all out but it feels so good that I don't move, so he just continues to brush.

"You know, when I found you in Morehouse, part of me thought you'd just end up staying here forever. I didn't think you'd ever want to go back to Hyrule," he tells me.  
"Really? Why is that? You know how much I love Hyrule."

"I know you love it, but this is your home. And home is home no matter how much you hate it. After you left that night, I knew you'd gone home. Something told me you did. Because you didn't allow any of us to follow you. So I figured, you had to be here. Of course, I checked with Fledge before I made the trek all the way here," he replies. He has a point.

"Well, it is home. But after my grandparents died, I realized I had nothing left here. Or anywhere, I thought. So I just…didn't do anything," I confess. The "didn't do anything," really meaning I didn't sleep, didn't eat, and tried to will myself to die as my only hope of escape. But I didn't say that. Because he knew that.

After a long while, Link finally answers.

"You have me."

I turn around and face him. I look in his gorgeous eyes and move some of the hair out of his face.

"And you have me," I reply, because the words "I know," or "Thank you," just don't suffice.

Link leans in and I meet him half way. He kisses me slowly and softly. Then he leans in and kisses me again. And again. Something goes off inside of me. Some sort of switch is flipped, something I've never felt before. It's as if no matter how close I am to him, I have to be closer.

My hand goes from his face to his shoulder, to the inside of his sleeve. I graze my hand across his velvet skin, feeling the contours of his back and arms. His hand slides down my back and to my waist. With ease, he lifts me up and sets me closer to him. Only, being closer doesn't suffice my hunger for him, it only makes me crave him more. I wrap both of my legs around him and pull my body closer to his. Link's hands go from my waist to my back, slightly making their way into my hospital gown. His fingers trace down my spine and around to my stomach, caressing my waist, my hips, my ribs, my back, to my shoulders and back down to my waist again, all the while pulling my body closer to his, our chests breathing in rhythm against one another. Never did I think I would love my body again until today. I slide my hand from his shoulder down his chest, my fingers grasping at his skin, begging it to let me in more. Link kisses me harder, and I don't recoil, I return. We go back and forth like that for a while, never taking our lips off the others, although I'm not entirely sure how long. We both eventually slow down, coming to our senses. When I finally open my eyes, Link's hand is in my hair and mine still in his shirt.

Both of us breathing heavily, Link leans in and gives me one last short kiss. I return it, leaning my forehead against his.

I sheepishly laugh as I remove my hands from his shirt. Link lifts a hand and slightly fixes my hair.

"All that brushing for nothing," he says, looking at the top of my head.

My cheeks heat up. But the minute we make eye contact we both start laughing for some reason.

"Whoops," I say through my grin.

"Worth it," Link replies, winking at me. And whatever piece of my heart that I held fell right out of my hand and into his.

"Maybe if you brush it again we'll just repeat ourselves," I snicker.

Link looks at me for a moment and then grabs the brush. I can't help but laugh, which causes him to laugh, but I take the brush out of his hand and set it down.  
Reluctantly untangling myself from him, I sit back in my bed, properly.

Link runs his hand through is hair and sits down in his chair next to me. He glances at me and then slightly laughs.

"What?" I inquire.

"Nothing," he waves it off.

"No, you have to tell me. What?"

"It's just—," he stammers. "Only you, Zelda."

"Only I what?" I press, getting agitated.

"Only you could be in a hospital bed with an IV stuck in your arm, wearing a hospital gown, and still be really, really hot," he answers.

I immediately blush and run my fingers through my hair, because I didn't know what else to do.

"Th-thanks," I stammer.

Link looks at me with a flirtatious smile and shakes his head.

Before either one of us can say anything else, there's a knock on the door and Fi enters the room with a breakfast tray.

"Well, I see you woke Link up this morning," Fi says as she sets my tray down on my lap.

"Yes, she did," Link says with a smirk on his face. Fi's back is to him so she doesn't see the wink he tosses my way. I have to conceal a smile as hard as I can.

"We woke up about the same time," I say to Fi, changing the subject. "What's for breakfast?"

"Oatmeal and toast again. We decided to add some chocolate milk today, you need some sugar," she informs me.

Surprisingly, I eat it all fairly easily. Fi and Link converse as usual while I eat my food.

"—Probably today," I catch Fi say.

"Probably what?" I ask.

"We plan to get you out of here today, Miss Zelda," Fi informs me.

"Really?" I ask excitedly.

"Yes. The doctors said if you are 80 pounds or above today, we can send you home."

"Oh my goddess, that's great!" I exclaim. "We can go home!" I look at Link. He knows what I mean. Home, as in the real home. Back to Hyrule.

Link returns a genuine smile at me and I know he's just as excited.

"We just need to prove you are stable enough to get out on your own," Fi reminds me.

"I took a shower all by myself yesterday," I point out, trying to prove I'm already way stronger than I was before.

"Yes, and you were able to walk quite a distance a few days ago. We just need to weigh you and watch you eat some more before we release you for sure. Alright?" Fi pats my leg under the covers.

"Okay," I sigh. I was hoping they'd tell me I could leave today.

"I'll be back in a few minutes with the scale and we will see. Fingers crossed, okay? You're on your way to being out of here, I promise," Fi states.

Nodding, I wave as she exits the room.

"Told you it wouldn't be long before we'd go back home," Link says, standing up.

"Yeah, I just hope I get to go today."

"Let's wait and see what you weigh and then we will see. Don't get discouraged," he smiles at me, and I smile back.

* * *

As Fi moves the weight, I hold my breath. She glides it by the 70s. But it still wasn't balanced.

I close my eyes.

"Eighty four," she says aloud.

Finally. I was above eighty. That meant I could leave.

I spin around and nearly jump off the scale.

"Eighty four! Did you hear that, Link? I'm over eighty!"

Link hugs me and then lowers me back on my bed. He must be afraid I'm going to hurt myself or something.

"I am so proud of you!" His eyes light up as he looks at me.

"As am I," Fi chimes in.

"Do you think I'll get to go home today?"

"I'll report back to Dr. Renado and see what he says. I'm hoping with your new-found craving for food again they'll say you're ready to go," Fi explains.

"Tell them I an stand and walk too," I tag on.

"I'll do that right now," Fi smiles and eagerly leaves the room with her scale.

After she leaves the room, Link falls down into his chair.

"Zelda, I'm so happy for you," he smiles, taking my hand.

"Me too. I'm ready to get out of here."

"I know you are. I know Komali and Agitha will be so happy you've decided to return home. Agitha was worried sick." Agitha. How I miss her.

"I'm happy too," I reply.

My mind wanders to the thoughts of Hyrule and how I feel like I belong there. But fear comes over me as I think about what would happen if Fi said I wasn't able to leave yet. Sure, I'm nervous about what happens when I leave here. Going back into the real world and facing all the trials that await. Then again, I'm worried about not getting out of here and having to spend yet another week staring straight up at the same ceiling boards, the same walls, the same bed, not being able to lay on one side because of my IV, and all the other little annoyances that come along with being stuck in here.

"Want to play the tile game?" Link speaks up, breaking my train of thought.

"Sure," I smile in response.

About an hour later (and an hour after Link gave up), Fi knocks on the door and enters with my lunch. Only this time, a team of doctors, the ones who have been overseeing my case, follow her.

"Zelda," Fi starts, introducing me to all of them, although I already knew Dr. Renado.

"Hi," I say to them, confused as to why the three of them were here.

"Zelda, after reviewing your chart and seeing your progress, we believe you're officially ready to be discharged," Dr. Renado states.

My mouth drops open.

"You mean it?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes. But on one condition," he continues.

"What is that?"

"You have to promise us you will continue your instructions and not push yourself too hard once you are out. And you must continue to eat and try to build your strength up. Patients find it hard to keep going once they've been discharged at times, but we know you're ready. Should you have any trouble, therapy might be required, but we want to see how you do first."

"Oh, I promise," I say with confidence. "I promise I will."

"That's what we like to hear," Dr. Renado smiles. "In that case, Miss Zelda, we wish you the best of luck and hope that you go on to live a happy, healthy life. You have touched us all with your diligence and your strength. We all agree we've never had such an inspiring patient."

"Th-Thank you," I reply. I had no idea that they had even really known who I was besides an underweight girl in a bed with a low heart rate. "That means a lot to me," I add.

"We hope to see you again, Miss Nohansen. Just not in here," Dr. Renado smiles at me. I smile in response.

"Yes sir, me too," I reply as he starts to leave.

"I understand you plan to return to Morehouse, or perhaps Hyrule. Either way, your follow up appointment can be done at either place with your usual doctor. We will send the information to them and they are welcome to consult us on anything they need to," Dr. Orca, the oldest of the doctors, adds.

I really don't know what else to say to them, they have done so much for me.

"I can't thank you enough," I finally choke out.

"It's been our pleasure, Miss Nohansen."

Each of them nod, then one by one, file out of the room.

"Well, Zelda, I guess you'd better pack your things. I'll be in later to unhook you and take the IV out. Then we can get you on your way," Fi says after a moment. She seems melancholy.

"Alright," I respond. "Thank you."

After Fi leaves, Link immediately embraces me, which I am thankful for.

"We are going home, my love. We are finally going home," he says in my ear, and for some reason I'm crying.

All I can do is nod my head.

"Come on," Link says after he leans back. "Let's get ready to get out of here."

"Okay," I say nervously.

Link stands up and starts packing things up into his backpack, the one thing he had with him this entire time. I don't have much of anything, save for the dreadful clothes I was in when I was brought here and the teddybear Link bought me.

"I think all this stuff should fit in my bag," I half-way hear him say as he stuffs the game and book in his backpack.

"Oh, Zelda."

I turn to face him.

"I, uhh, forgot to show you this," Link says sheepishly, pulling something out of his bag.

"What is it?" I question excitedly.

"Well, it's just some—uhh, some drawings I did back in the day. I—I thought I'd bring them to show you if and when I found you," he stammers. I've never heard him so nervous for some reason.

I look down at the drawings Link hands to me and immediately gasp. All of the drawings, the sketches, each of different sizes, they're of me. The most outstanding one is, however, is not of me, but of my eyes. I knew they were mine, because of the color they were. I always hated the color of my eyes because they seemed dull. Link's eyes were a bright blue, a turquoise, piercing blue. Mine were just dark. But the way Link drew them made them seem quite the opposite. The detail and the intricacy in the drawings were flooring.

"Link," I breathe. "They're of me."

"Yeah." He answers quietly.

"W-when did you do these?" I choke out.

"Over the year. But this one I drew about ten minutes after meeting you," he says, pointing to the drawing of my eyes.

"Wow," I feel tears forming in my eyes. "You certainly did a good job for having only seen them once. I'd have forgotten what they looked like between the walk from the cafeto my room," I shrug.

"I'd have to die to forget your eyes," he replies. I look up at him. "And probably not even then," he finishes.

I swallow hard, trying to conceal my tears. I know he's seen me cry a river the last few days but for some reason I can't stand for him to watch me again. And for another reason I can't name, I can't seem to find words. No matter what I could say, nothing would even be half sufficient enough to exhibit my love for him. So instead of saying anything, I lean over from my bed and wrap my arms around his torso and hug him tight. He returns my hug, stroking my hair.

"Link," I finally say after a while.

"Yes, Zelda?"

"I wish to never be parted from you, okay?" I hear myself say.

Link pauses for a while before finally responding.

"Okay, my love."

An inexplicable peace washes over me when he speaks the words. Happy, genuinely happy, I let go of him and let him return to packing. There was nothing more to fear. So there was nothing more to discuss.  
Link finishes packing his things starts to straighten up the room by putting his chair back. Part of me almost felt sentimental toward the chair that had become known as his nest. How many times I'd woken up in the night to see him sleeping soundly. He walks in the bathroom to throw away trash. I hear his footsteps stop, as if he's waiting or watching something.

"Zelda?" He calls.

"Yes?" I say back.

"What do you want me to do with your clothes?"

I've come to loath the things. Frankly, I didn't want to take them back. It's not like I'd ever wear them again.

"Throw them out," I reply.

Link appears from behind the wall.

"You're sure?" He checks.

"Are you not?" I ask.

Link shrugs and turns around to throw them away, I think. Instead, he walks out holding the trash can.

"Would you like to do the honors?" He asks, holding up my clothes and setting the trash can down by my bed.

"Together," I nod.

Link and I hold my clothes and count to three before both throwing them with force into the trash can.

"With good riddance!" I say as he picks it up and takes it away.

"I couldn't agree more," he smiles.

We take a look around the room to see if we left anything behind. There was nothing. The room was exactly like it was when I woke up. Link puts his hands on his hips in and stands in accomplishment. I suppose he has the most to feel accomplished about. He's the one that found me, saved me, helped me, healed with me, put every piece back together, and then cleaned up the mess that was left behind. Yes, he has a lot to feel accomplished about.

A knock on the door interrupts my thoughts. Fi enters the room alongside another nurse.

"All ready to go?" She asks excitedly.

"I'm ready," I smile confidently.

Fi walks over to my bed, Link and the other nurse close behind. Fi picks up my arm and tries to gently tear the IV tape from my skin. She winces a little as she peels it from my skin. I do too, since it's been on there for so long it's basically attached itself to my body now.

I feel it finally tear off and I rub the skin where it was. Finally.

"This might hurt a little," Fi says as she starts to remove the IV catheter from my arm.

"We must endure a little pain to achieve freedom," I say as I feel the stinging pain shoot up my arm. But I don't turn away. I watch her pull the tube from my flesh. I want to take in every second of it.

Fi glances up at me as she does her work.

"Are you sure you want to be watching this?" She questions as the other nurse starts in on some other cords that I forgot were attached to my body.

"Go ahead. I used to insert IVs on my dolls all the time, it kind of makes me nostalgic," I answer. I see Link slightly tilt his head in confusion.

"If you say so," Fi replies, pulling out the catheter. It stings a little, but for some reason I don't mind it.

Fi hands me a change of clothes that I requested. It's just the same pair of shorts I've been rotating between when I'm not wearing the long-underwear type hospital pants and a t-shirt she got from who knows where. But she knew I wouldn't wear my other clothes out and there was no way Link could have gone all the way back to Morehouse to get my things.

I get up to go to the bathroom to change and instinctively reach for my rolley-polley. I stop in mid reach and realize it's not attached to me anymore.

Sheepishly shrugging and tossing a sideways laugh, I make my way to the bathroom, feeling all eyes on my as I walk on my own with nothing to balance on.

Once I shut the door and am out of their sight, I lean against the back of the door and sigh. It was nearly the first time I'd been alone in weeks.

I reach behind my neck and untie the gown, letting it drop to the floor along with my leggings and under garments. Finally alone, I can truly see myself for what I have become.

My reflection in the mirror stares back at me. I am skinny, yes. Grossly skinny, perhaps. But I'm standing. And I'm standing on my own. And my eyes are open. Fully open. The circles beneath them are gone. My lips are pink and my cheeks have color again.  
I have a long way to go. I have a lot to relearn. I have a lot to fix. But I am no longer considered broken. And in this moment, that's enough motivation for me.  
Putting on the change of clothes, I feel like a new person. I must look like one too, because when I come out of the room, Link gasps and Fi places a hand on her mouth. But no one speaks.

I slightly put my hands out to my side and do a little curtsy to show off my new clothes. My actual clothes.

"Why, Zelda, you're in your civies," Link smiles. I can't help but laugh. Suddenly he puts his hand up to his mouth as if he's holding a microphone and begins to speak in an announcer's voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Zelda Nohansen is sporting a ravishing Kokiri t-shirt atop a beautiful, hand tailored pair of Termina shorts, just perfect for this season's weather." I put my hand on my hip and pretend to strut down a runway while Fi and the other nurse ooh and ahh as if they are in the crowd of spectators.

"I owe it all to my wonderful designer," I gesture to Fi.

For the first time in a long time, I see Fi actually laugh, and I can't help but laugh with her.

When our laughter subsides, I realize I won't be seeing her every day anymore. I know she has only been my nurse for the last few weeks, but I've formed a bond with her.

Before I can stop myself, I run smack into her arms and hug her tight. She seems taken aback at first, but then I feel her arms encircle me and she returns my affection.

"Thank you, Fi," I whisper.

"It was truly a pleasure, Zelda," she replies, a hint of a cry in her voice.

She leans back and holds my face and I realize we are both in tears.

"Now, remember what all we talked about. Don't forget to eat your meals. Don't forget to brush your hair. And…don't forget us, Zelda," a tear slides down her face as she speaks.

"I could never forget you, Fi, not for the rest of my life. But in your future, even after all the patients you have for the rest of you career here, don't forget me, either," I make her promise.

"Even after I've moved on from here, Zelda, I'll never forget you."

I hug her once more, a little shorter, then pull away. I thank the other nurse that accompanied Fi.

"Now, don't give Link too hard of a time, alright? I gave him all the instructions, so you better be a good patient," Fi says as we walk out the door of my room.

"I'll tryyyyy," I moan, smiling at Link.

Link rolls his eyes and then looks at Fi.

"Wish me luck," he smirks, holding out his hand for Fi to shake.

"You'll need it with her," Fi replies, taking his hand.

Before she can pull away, Link puts his other hand over Fi's and flashes his piercing blue eyes at her.

"Thank you, Fi, for all that you've done for us."

"Don't mention it, Link," she replies to him.

I take one last look into my room, saying a final goodbye to what has been my home for the last two weeks. I have mixed emotions about leaving it. It's a bitter-sweet feeling. But I know I have to go. The grey walls can only hide me away for ever so long.

Before I can get nervous, I feel Link's hand encompass mine.

Fi shows us to the front desk, taking care of the last minute stuff regarding my discharge.

She follows us to the front door of the hospital, which I don't even remember.

"This is it, Zelda," she says.

I only nod.

"You're going to be fine, my little fighter. I promise. You have the rest of your life waiting for you, Zelda. Don't let this hold you back from living it," Fi states.

"I can do it," I tell her.

"Yes, you can. Now go," she replies.

Instead of any last goodbye or even last hug, Fi presses the button to open the automatic door and extends her hand to the world outside.  
I smile at her, wave, and step out.

The wind hits my face and whips my hair back. I take a deep breath of the fresh air. It's the first time I've been outside since I ran to my old house back in Morehouse.

"The sun shines a little brighter when you're out here," Link says next to me. I open my eyes (I hadn't realized I closed them) and look at him, smiling softly.

"You shine brighter than the sun itself," I reply. Link smiles sweetly and grips my hand.

"I love you, Zelda."

"And I love you, Link."

* * *

We tumble off the bus at Morehouse. Standing on the one and only paved road, we turn around and watch the bus pull off, leaving only the desolate town in front of us.

"Hmm," I mumble.

"What is it?" Link turns to face me.

"This is difficult."

"What is? Being back here?" I can hear the worry in Link's voice and I suddenly feel bad.

"No, it's okay being back. I just mean…knowing I'm not really coming back. Saying goodbye to people and stuff," I answer.

Link pauses a long time and then puts his hand on my shoulder.

"You know this doesn't have to be goodbye forever. I'll bring you back here any time you want to come back," he says gently. It's such a heavy promise, but when I look at him

I see that he whole heartedly means it.

I lean forward and hug him tight. I didn't know what to say. Not only because it touched me to the core but because I really didn't know if I ever would want to return or not.

"Thank you," I finally say.

"So, what do you wanna do first? Pack up or see Henya?" Link asks. I forgot I even needed to go see her. Of course I was going to tell her goodbye but I forgot there was a matter of some importance she wanted to see me about before all of this happened.

"It won't take long to pack me up, trust me. There's nothing much left to get. So let's go to Henya's first," I answer.

Link and I walk to Henya's, which isn't far at all, but I'm still out of breath when we finally get there.

I walk up the doorstep and take a breath before knocking.

The sound of shuffling feet gets louder and louder until the front door opens in front of me. Henya only stares at first, seeming shocked. I have no idea what to say, so I just stand there.

"Oh my child," she greets.

"Hi, Henya," I say back.

"I thought you'd taken off and weren't coming back for another year," she smiled, but her eyes were sad. I only shrugged.

"Come in, dear. You too, Link," she opens the door wider.

"You already met Link?" I ask, surprised. But before Henya has a chance to answer I've already connected the dots in my head. Link mentioned he met people and that's how he even found where to find me.

"Yes, we have," Henya replies, sparing the details. "How are you, Link? I never heard back from you so I figured you either found her or gave up trying."

"I'm doing well, ma'am. But I never gave up on finding her. I finally did," Link answered. Something in my heart leaps when he says he never gave up.

"Have a seat then, and fill me in on those details. I have some matters to discuss with you too, Zelda," Henya gestures to the small round table that sits in her living area. It's been years since I've stepped in her house, and the place has gotten exponentially messier. Books lye all over the place and there are random trinkets and pictures scattered about.

Link and I take a seat two of the chairs at the wooden table and soon Henya joins us with a pot of tea.

"Now, tell me where you managed to disappear to this time," she says as she pours tea into my cup. She knows what kind I like, she always has.

"The hospital." I speak. The words come out like stone. But Henya isn't shaken. In fact, it doesn't even shake her. She merely continues pouring tea into Link's cup before pouring her own.

"And who was able to take you there?"

"Link. With some help." I say.

"I see. And, why did you need to be taken to the hospital?"

Out of the corner of my eye I see Link staring at me. I never glance at him, though. I only continue staring into my tea cup.

"Because I didn't eat."

"Why not?" Henya presses. Her voice isn't angry. She isn't even worried or scared. She asks just as if she already knew the answer. But I answer her anyway.

"Because I didn't want to."

"Do you feel like eating now?" She questions as she sits down next to me.

"Yes," I reply.

"Good. So I take it you're feeling better?"

"I'm getting there," I answer honestly. I don't feel the greatest I've ever felt, and I still get a little nauseous at the sight of food. But it was a far cry from where I was two weeks ago.

"I'm glad to hear it," Henya smiles at me. She takes a sip of her tea while I wait for her to bring up whatever subject she wanted to see me about long before Link even found me.

"I believe we owe a great deal of thanks to Link, here," Henya points out.

"There's no need to thank me. I did what any friend would do. Zelda doing her best to try to recover is enough thanks to me," Link chimes in. I look over at him and smile. I hope he can read my thoughts.

"Still yet, credit yourself with some of the victory," Henya adds. Link only smiles shyly and puts his head down and I find myself wanting to be wrapped up inside of him.

"Now, there is a matter of some importance I've needed to discuss with you," Henya finally states.

"Yes, what is that?" I press.

"As you know, your grandparents were very dear friends of mine, Zelda," she starts.

"Yes," I nod, swallowing tears.

"As their friend, they left me the documents and notes pertaining to their will, some of which they left to me, Goddess bless them. After your parents died, your grandparents were also in charge of everything they left behind, which was lumped into their own savings as well," Henya states.

"Yes, my grandparents told me that I was too young to inherit anything right off the bat, so it was given to them. But I'd honestly forgotten about any of that. I thought there was only some money that they got and I was supposed to get the house, but that was lost in the storm anyway," I inform her.

"Well, that wasn't all you were supposed to get, Zelda."

"What do you mean?" I ask Henya, not quite following.

"Your parents, and your grandparents, left you everything they had. You're the sole child to inherit their lifetime 're the only one that can. And only now, this past year, have you become old enough to claim it," Henya concludes.

I'm in such a state of shock that I nearly jump out of my seat when I feel Henya's furry cat rub up against my legs.

"Wh-what does this mean?" I stammer.

"It means, you suddenly have a very large inheritance. A very, very large inheritance."

I sit, staring at her with only wide eyes. I can't seem to comprehend what she was telling me. I knew my parents had some money, but I wasn't aware any of it was left to me.

Much less my grandparents, too.

"Zelda," Link touches my arm.

"What do I do now?" I ask, dumbfounded. I have no idea where to begin on how to sort that out.

"For now, all of the money has been transferred into a sort of savings account for you. But with that being said, you should probably find someone to help you manage that amount of wealth. With you traveling back to Hyrule, I suggest you find someone there who you trust through the school to help you know where to go from here," Henya suggests. I nod my head in response.

"I have all of the information you'll need," Henya says as she stands up and walks over to a chest that sits in her living room. I have no idea how she manages to find anything at all, but it only takes her a few seconds. She hands me a big three ring binder full of papers.

"It's all in there, the entailment, the amount, everything," she informs me.

Still in shock, the only move I'm able to make is one that consistently pets her cat who is now in my lap.

"Henya, I'm not sure what all this means for my future," I start.

"It means you'll never have to worry about money ever again," she finishes. Suddenly, I feel guilty.

"How much did they leave you?" I ask. I know the question seems inappropriate, but I couldn't leave Morehouse without knowing that she was taken care of as well.

Henya smiles and puts a hand on my cheek.

"Your grandparents were very generous to me, Zelda. They left me more than enough to be perfectly fine the rest of my life."

"What about their house? What about their things, their clothes, all the stuff in that stupid storage shed behind the house—," I shake my head, wondering how I'd be able to sort through all of that. I was the last surviving Nohansen, after all. It was my job now.

"Tell you what," Henya interrupts before I have an all out panic attack. "You go home today and get what you need, what you want, any keepsakes, anything of any kind, and then leave the rest to Gondo and me. The house will stay there and be in your name unless you want to sell it, and then that money will go to you. I know in this state you see no reason for it, but I suggest you keep it in case you decide to return to Morehouse any time, you'll have a place to stay. At least for the next few years or so, and then you can sell it if you see no more use for it."

I think about what she said. But I suppose there's lots of time before I have to really worry about it. I can keep it there until I'm ready to let it go, I guess. Right now I can't tell if I am or not, so all I manage to say is "okay."

I feel Henya and Link both staring at me, probably trying to figure out what I'm thinking.

"What is your cat's name?" I ask.

"Louise," she answers.

"I like her," I answer as I pet her furry companion. Louise purrs in my lap, leaning her head into my hand.

"She clearly likes you too," Henya answers. "She's a moody old cat. Found her out by Gondo's one day looking puny, so I kept her. Now she's just fat and spoiled," Henya retorts.

I let out a laugh. Link reaches his hand out and gently pets her head.

"I'm going to get fat and spoiled too, Louise," I say to her as I scratch her head.

"Speaking of which, I have some fresh bread I want you to eat while you're here," Henya stands up and walks into her kitchen.

"You really don't have to do that," I call to her.

"Non sense, it's been ages since I've gotten to dote on you anyway, honey," she replies from the kitchen.

Link stares at me, his sweet gaze grazing from mine to the cat.

"You two are a picture," he comments. I smile and squeeze his hand.

Henya walks back into the room carrying a two plates and a bowl of butter.

She sits down and slides the plates and silverware to us. Two thick, warm slices of bread are on both, and I am immediately met with the wonderful smell of fresh bread. On my plate, Henya also placed small cubes of cheese, just like she did when I was little. Any time I was at the library reading, she would bring me a snack, which always consisted of toast and cheese cubes.

"I've missed these," I say as I pop one in my mouth.

"I thought you might need some comfort food," she smiles at me.

"You know me so well, Henya."

The three of us talk and chat for hours and I find myself being happy again. I ask her about Morehouse, the people there, what happened in the last year. She informs me on all of the latest gossip about people I had nearly forgotten about. We all laugh at a story she tells about the local salon owner, Iza, catching one of her clients hair on fire and having to now keep a fire extinguisher in the window in order to even get business. I also couldn't help laugh about Mamamu Yan's disappointment when her faithful steed, Richard, didn't place first in the dog show held in Kokiri. Apparently there was a misjudge, according to her. Although I think the prejudice judgment was from her, not the actual judges. She and Link get along immensely well. I can tell her adores her. He even chimes with small stories of his past I had no idea about.

Finally, Link and I know we have to go. We intend to leave Morehouse at earliest opportunity, which means after I get my things packed and tell everyone goodbye. However, it's already late and we both know there's no point in going back to the airport to sleep there. Henya, of course, offers for us to stay with her, because there's no way I would want to stay at my grandparents. Besides, it would look wrong for both Link and me to stay in the same house just the two of us.

Link has relatively no clothes left to wear, so Henya offers to wash whatever he has with him and even let him borrow some old clothes of her late husband's. Evening settles in and then night. I go ahead and shower hospital germs off of me and then Link does the same. Henya seems the happiest I've seen her in quite some time. I even hear her singing in the kitchen as she prepares dinner for all of us.

After Link emerges from the bathroom, I can't help but start smiling.

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing it's just—," I start, hoping I won't offend him, "you look like a real Termanian," I laugh.

"How's that?" He starts to smile too.

"In those clothes of her husbands, you look like you were born and raised here."

"Is that a bad thing?" Link raises an eyebrow.

"Nope," I shake my head, "Besides, it's not completely accurate."

"Why is that?" He puts a hand on my head from where I sat at the table.

"Because no one from Termina looks as handsome as you," I smile.

Link's eyes disappear in his smile as he bends down and kisses my forehead.

A few moments later we walk into the dining room and sit down to dinner with Henya. It's the first time in years that I've sat down to a meal in a home with more than just myself at the table. And I love it. We talk of our plans tomorrow, the things I'm taking with me, when we will officially arrive in Hyrule, all the rest of it. We enlighten Henya on the beautiful land of Hyrule and all that it and the school has to offer for us. She beams with delight for us. I tell her of all the things I've learned since I've been to Blair Cavington and of the wonderful friends. Link tells her about Komali and Agitha. I can tell she is fascinated by Agitha's success for her age, as anyone would be. Agitha is a rarity among the rarest. I miss her.

Link and Henya watch me like a hawk as I eat my food. Henya slops a massive heap of mashed potatoes on my plate, but I know I can't finish them.

"Haven't I eaten enough food?" I ask, holding my stomach.

"Just three bites," Henya states.

"Do I have to?" I beg. Link only watches the exchange. He's probably glad he doesn't have to be the one to enforce the eating for once.

"Zelda Nohansen you eat three bites of those potatoes or you're not excused from this table," she points her serving spoon at me.

"I'm fine with leaving unexcused…," I retort.

"Zelda," Henya raises her eyebrows at me as she stares down. She isn't big at all but she can still be intimidating. She continues to stare at me as she stood over me, waiting for me to take a bite. Reluctantly, I scoop up a forkful of potatoes.

"More," she gestures to the pile in front of me. I sigh loudly.

"Henyaaaa," I draw out, hoping she would give in.

"More, young lady. That doesn't classify as a bite, Spanky could eat more than that!"

"Who's Spanky?" I hear Link quietly inquire.

"Spanky was her pet bird," I answer for him from my hunched over position.

"Yes, and he ate more than her, trust me. Now put more potatoes on that fork," Henya demands. I shoot her a look and add more to my silverware. I take a bite and swallow, despite every instinct I have telling me to spit it out. Not that it isn't good. But I am full.

"Swallow," Henya says, reading my thoughts. I hear Link snicker beside me.

"This isn't funny," I jab at him as I try to chew my food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Henya commands again.

I let out a moan and swallow.

"Good, only two more times and then you're done," Henya smiles at me.

"Fine," I answer.

Five minutes later, I've finally managed to swallow the last of my meal.

"That's my girl!" Henya cheers. I roll my eyes and try to hold in my smile.

Night time rolls around and I realize how incredibly tired I am. It's the first night I've spent outside of the hospital.

"Zelda, dear, I've made a bed for you on the couch. Link can have the guest room. Is that alright?"

I nod my head, uneasy about sleeping alone for the first time in almost two weeks. Despite Link being right down the hall from me.

"Alright, you go ahead and get tucked in and I'll come in to check on you both before I come in to turn out the lights. I'll leave my door open in case you need anything," Henya says, holding my hand in both of hers.

"Thank you, Henya," I smile.

She disappears in her room and the door shuts behind her. I look at Link and he immediately starts in.

"Hey, it'll be alright. You'll be fine sleeping on your own for now. I promise. I'm right there anyway," he gestures to his room. "Just focus on the fact that tomorrow, we will finally be back in Hyrule," he smiles.

"Alright," I smile back.

He leans in and lightly kisses my lips.

"Come on," he stands up. "You need to rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

Link takes my hand and leads me to my couch bed. He throws the covers back and I climb in before he gently places them back on me.  
"I'll see you first thing in the morning," he lets go of my hand.

"Wake me up if you wake up before me," I make him promise.

"I will. Sleep tight, princess."

"You too, hero," I say as I nestle down in my bed. Link turns on his heel and walks into his room before shutting the door.

In the silence of Henya's house, I try to find some peace. Luckily, Henya walks out of her room.

"All ready for bed?" She asks.

"Yes'm," I answer.

"Alright. You know where to find me should you need anything."

"Thank you, Henya. I don't know what I'd do without you," I nearly tear up, because I don't.

"You'd survive," She touches my cheek with her soft hand, "Because that's what you do. And that's the trick. The trick isn't to live, Zelda. The trick it to survive."

I nod at her. She's right. I have to survive. I may not be happy right now or for the rest of time. But I have me. And that's all I need to survive.

However, I have Link. And that's all I need to be happy.

"I promise I'll come back and see you," I tell her.

"That's all I need to hear, child. Rest easy. Tomorrow is a new day for you."

A tear rolls down my cheek. Henya wipes it off of my face and smiles tenderly at me. I haven't been looked upon like that since I was a child.

Henya stands up and walks over to the hall that led to her room at the end. She stops by the light switch and looks at me.

"Good night, Zelda," she whispers.

"Good night, Henya."

And then all was dark.

* * *

The early morning light wakes me as it shines through the windows in Henya's living room. I, surprisingly, made it through the night, despite waking up once or twice. I remember reaching out to feel Link next to me. After a few seconds of panicking, I remembered where I was and was able to calm back down.

I nuzzle the plush pillow, pulling the soft sheets up to my chin and hunkering down under the warmth of them.

There is change in the air.

I get up and dully walk into the kitchen to see the time. It was fairly early, but Link and I had a lot to do today in order to get back to Hyrule on time so I decide to go wake him.

I softly knock on the door and wait for him to answer it. He opens the door, scratching his head, hair in front of his eyes.

"Hmmm," he mumbles.

"What?" I whisper.

"You knock on doors now?" He smirks. It's only seven in the morning and my heart rate is already up from looking at him.

"At other peoples' houses I do," I reply.

"I see," he smiles at me.

We stare at each other for a while, eyes dancing back and forth.

"Are you ready to go back?" I ask him.

"I am, but only if you're coming with me," he replies. "Going back means nothing if you aren't with me. If you'd refused me and told me to go back alone I would have. I think.

Luckily I don't really have to know. All I know is, I'm only ready if you're ready," he answers honestly.

"I am," I nod assuringly.

"Only a few more hours," he traces my cheek.

My eyes dart down, thinking of all the things I have to do between now and then that I dread.

"What is it?" Link asks, noticing my sudden sadness.

"Listen, Link," I start, leaning against the door frame. "I know this is my home and all. And these people are really the only family I have left. And all of my things are here and my childhood is here. But I don't want to stick around today. I don't want to stay at my grandparents' house long. I want to get my stuff and go. I'm bad at goodbyes. I want to say goodbye to this place and then leave as soon as possible. I don't mind sitting at the airport long if you don't. Coming home was good closure for me, I do agree to that. But it's time to go now."

Link scans my face with a serious expression.

"I promise you, Zelda, I will make this as clean and quick as you want it to be. I'm just here with you. We won't draw anything out though. I will have you at that airport and on the ground in Hyrule at earliest opportunity," he promises me.

I smile, feeling like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Something about his promises, something about the feeling that someone else was helping me out, that I finally wasn't on my own, that I had someone alongside me, made me feel ready to tackle whatever jobs I had to today in order to get back to Hyrule.

"Are you two up?" I hear Henya call as she came down the hall.

"Yes ma'am," Link replies.

"Ready for some breakfast?" Henya smiles as she ties her robe.

"I'm still full from potatoes," I growl.

"Well good thing I'm not making potatoes then, huh? You can fit a waffle or two in there," Henya snickers as she shuffles past me and into the kitchen.

I look at Link, annoyed, but he only grins.

"I like that woman more and more every time she talks," he comments as he gestures toward the kitchen.

Link and I manage to scarf down every waffle Henya put on the table. Link did more damage than I did, but I was at least able to eat some. After we are both done, Link get's up, thanking Henya, and walks to his room to pack up his things.

"Oh, I better get his clothes from the laundry," Henya says as she heads to the laundry room.

I remain in the kitchen, trying to plan out my day, mentally. I knew I had to go to my grandparents' house, which I hadn't stepped foot in since I holed up there and then went to my old house. Frankly, I dread going there but Link will be with me so that puts a different spin on it. Something was weird about the two lives mixing though. It's like sunshine burning at midnight. The two never seem to be in one place at the same time.

Henya remains very stoic as I pack my things to leave. Not that it takes me long. I only have a few things she gave me since I went to the hospital with nothing.

I know deep down she's sad, because I am too. I hate leaving her here in this town. However, unlike me, she has friends here. She has a life.

I change and brush my hair on my own, already feeling slightly more back to normal. I am improving by leaps and bounds. The walking might be interesting today, but I think I can do it.

When I emerge from the bathroom, Link's belongings are already at the door. I hear him casually chatting with Henya, perhaps helping her do whatever in the kitchen.

I mosey in the room, dreading the next few moments of me telling her goodbye.

"Look," Link says when I walk in, holding up paper bags. "Henya made us a to-go lunch incase we are on the road today and get hungry."

"Goddess bless you," I say to her. I know I won't be hungry but Link is bound to get hungry at some point. I have to remind myself his stomach didn't shrink down to the size of a peanut.

"Don't mention it, honey. Just promise me you'll eat it," Henya raises her eyebrows at me again.

I sarcastically raise my right hand.

"I, Zelda Nohansen, hereby swear to now and forever more eat food," I recite.

"You flatter me," Henya shoots me a glare as I shoot her the most snarky smile I could muster.

My smile soon fades, however, as I realize it's time to go.

"And promise me you'll be safe," Henya adds. This time, there is no joking behind her voice.

"I promise," I reply, no joking in mine either.

I drop my bag at my feet and bend down to hug her. She holds me for quite some time, rubbing my back and hair as she does.

"Everything is going to be fine. You're going to be fine. And happy. And if you ever need to touch base with home, you know where I'll be," she says quietly to me.

I nod my head, swallowing hard to hold back my tears.

"I'll always come back to see you," I reply. After a long pause, I speak the words I have to tell her before I go. "You're the only family I've got now. I've got to see you every once in a while."

Although I can't see her face, as my head is rested on her shoulder, I know she cries.

"I'll always be here for you, Zelda."

"I love you, Henya." I cry.

"I love you too, Zelda."

Finally standing up straight again, I see Link's face, sad and troubled.

"Thank you for all you've done for me," he says to Henya.

"It was my pleasure, kid. Just take care of her for me. Make sure she gets back safe," Henya smiles as she takes Link's hand in both of hers.

"I will. I promise."

Link grabs both our bags and opens the door for me. I step out on her porch. I turn around to face her one more time.

"I'll see you soon," I wave to her.

"See you soon, dear."

Link mutters one last thank you that I don't really hear because I am looking down the street I know I won't return to for quite some time.

The sound of the door shuts behind me and I know it's over.

Link's hand lands on my shoulder and he gives it a light squeeze. I know he is telling me I have to walk away now. That I have to face the rest of the day in front of me. That I have to accept and move on. They're not coming back. This is all that's left of them now. And it's my duty as the last one—the last surviving member of the Nohansen family—to salvage what I can. And cherish it for the rest of my days. Because after this, all I will have left are memories.

My grandparents' house isn't far from Henya's at all, but the walk still takes a lot out of me. By the time we get there, I am winded and decide to take a seat on the porch for a moment.

I collapse down more than sit. Link sits on the porch step next to me. Under the small awning, we look out over the desolate place. There are only a few houses in sight, most of them dilapidated. The rest of the scenery is filled with weeds and grey skies.

"Do you see the line where the earth touches the sky?" I ask aloud, pointing to the open air before us.

"Yes," Link nodded, following my stare.

"I used to wonder if, perhaps, there was something else beyond it. That maybe if I ran far enough and fast enough, I would just fall into this other place. Maybe the ground wasn't really the ground, it was the edge of a cliff I was looking at. Or that maybe the sky wasn't really the sky but the ocean," I tell him.

I wait for his response, but instead he says nothing.

"Funny how, when you look at something long enough, the whole scene becomes different. If you analyze and stare and ponder for an excessive amount of time, you reach this point where you don't even know what you're looking at anymore," I continue.

"I don't like that feeling," Link finally replies.

"…I love it," I say after a pause.

"Why?"

"Because suddenly none of it matters anymore and you can start from scratch," I explain. "When you forget what you're looking at, you can just make stuff up. And eventually your mind will start believing it. And then seeing it for itself."

"And that's what you would do when sitting here?" He inquires.

"Yes. Either that, or I would just take off running and hope to get there," I answer.

Link studies me for a while. Instead of questioning he decides to leave it be. We say nothing for a while until I start to feel uneasy and restless. My stamina comes back, so I stand up and take his hand.

"Well, we'd better pack up my things so we can get a move on," I chime.

"Aye-aye captain," Link stood up.

There is nothing to say about the house that I spent the remaining years of my orphaned childhood in. Nothing to say about this or that corner I spent hiding away in. Nothing to say about the books upon books stacked in every space imaginable that I read. There is nothing to prepare him for. And nothing I want to say about it.

I push the front door and let it swing wide open before I take a step in. The place clearly hasn't been cleaned for a while so it's fairly dusty, but other than that it looks just the same as when I left it.

Not certain of what to do really, I immediately walk in my bedroom. Link follows, since I gave him no direct objective.

"This is your room?" He asks as he enters behind me.

"Yes," I say, not even looking at it.

He is quiet as I open my closet door and throw the remaining suitcases I left behind on the ground.

"Alright, I'll put my other clothes in this one and then the very few keepsakes I have in that one," I point. Link only nods in response. This was probably weird for him.

Most of the really nice things I had were from my childhood anyway, so they didn't fit me anymore. After my parents died I never went anywhere, so I never bought or needed any dresses or things like that. The only clothes I had left to pack were just miscellaneous things I left behind before moving to Hyrule.

Hastily, I grab all of the remaining clothes in my closet and throw them into the suitcase. I walk over to the drawers I had in my room and pull everything out. I didn't want to waste time thinking about how my grandmother was the last one to fold them and put them in there. I couldn't think about how she dusted and cleaned my room each day that I was gone, waiting on the day I'd return. Because if I thought about it now, I would collapse into a thousand pieces and never able to be put back together.

Soon, I remember something I must take with me. Something I left hidden here shortly after my parents died. Searching frantically though the drawers, I reach in the very back and pull out an old, soft, long sleeve shirt. Upon looking at it, I shove it in my face, nearly smothering myself. I inhale deeply, barely still able to smell a hint of my mother. It was her favorite shirt to wear on rainy days.

I hold it to my face a little longer, trying to take in the last of the lingering scent. After rubbing my cheek against it, I neatly fold the shirt and put it in my suitcase. Next to the shirt in the back of the drawer was a tie of my father's that I kept alongside my mother's shirt. It was something I always made fun of him for wearing as a little girl, because I said it looked like a girly tie. I roll it up and place it next to my mother's shirt.

"I really don't have too many things to take with me," I say to Link as I zip up my suitcase. I had to derail my train of thought.

"That's alright. Take your time, look for whatever you want," he smiles at me. Goddess bless him.

I stand up and walk over to my dresser. There are only a few things here and there that I have sitting on it, knick knacks I made when I was young, random jewelry I never wore, whatever else.

However, there are two things I will take with me.

I pick up the two picture frames. One is of my mother, father, and me when we lived at our house. My dad held me in his lap while my mom had her hand wrapped around his arm. The other was of my grandparents together, smiling. Wrapping them in a small blanket from my bed, I gently place them in the suitcase.

"Alright, that takes care of that," I say as I walk out of the room to find whatever else I want to take with me. I know one day I will probably regret not taking time to go through each item and prolong the closing statements I have, but today is not that day.

"You're sure that's all you want to take?" Link asks from my room as I walk down the hall to my grandparents' room.

"Yep," I say aloud.

In my grandparents' room, I find more pictures I decide to take with me.

I step into their closet and am met with the smell of both of them, much stronger than the lingering smells of my parents.

I find an old shirt of my grandmother's that she used to wear when gardening alongside another shirt of my grandfather's that I remember him wearing on my birthday the last time I was home. I grab them both from the hangers and take a look around to see if there is anything else I want while I'm there. My grandmother had a lot of beautiful clothes and jewelry from her younger days, but I couldn't find the desire to go through them all. Beauty was her department. All of this was her department. The laundry that was hung by color, the clothes folded perfectly and stacked neatly in the shelves, the ship shape kitchen. It was all hers. Just like she left it.

When Link enters the closet, he finds me sitting in the floor with my head cradled between my knees, rocking back and forth, smothering my face in her shirt.

"Zelda!" He nearly shouts. He quickly kneels beside me on the floor. He doesn't ask any questions. He doesn't even say anything. He just wraps me up and sets me in his lap, rocking me back and forth and holding me while I cry.

I mumble something while I cry, something about her and how I'm going to make it without her. I can't even really hear my own thoughts, much less my words. But whatever I say, it doesn't phase Link. He continues to say nothing.

After my tears stop and my breathing slows back to normal, Link lifts my chin and dries my eyes with his thumbs.

"My darling," he whispers, "No one is asking you to be strong. No one is asking you not to miss them. No one is asking you to be brave and face the future alone. But you are strong by nature. You'll always miss them. And you don't have to be brave. Because I'm not going anywhere without you. You and I can be brave together, alright?"

I nod my head, like some incompetent child, and then wrap my arms around his neck and hug him tight.

"I love you," I choke out.

"And I love you," he says as his hand pats my back.

"I want to go back," I say louder, reminding myself I still have tasks ahead of me.

"Whenever you're ready," he replies.

I move back and start to stand up. Link holds my arms and helps me stand. We walk out of the room and I shut the door behind me. I go back into my room and put the shirts and pictures in the suitcase. Taking one last look around my room, I decide I'm done. There's nothing left to take anyway. I zip up the suitcases and pull them out behind me, shutting the door as I walk out.

There's nothing in the kitchen I want or need. Nothing in the living room. Nothing in all the rest of the house. I'm finished.

I stand at the door with suitcases in hand and take one last look around. I mentally say goodbye to it all.

"Is that everything?" Link asks after a moment.

"Yes," I say. But before I can turn around to leave, I remember something. Dropping my suitcases, I sprint forward through the living room into another room that connects to it. I can't believe I almost forgot all of this.

Standing in my library, I take a deep breath and smell all of my musty books.

"Zelda, what—," I hear Link behind me. He stops mid-sentence and is taken aback by everything around him. Walls and walls of books surround us. Books line the floor. Books still left open. Scrap paper with notes scribbled all over them lye in the floor, pages torn from other books next to them. In the corner lyes a pillow and blanket I used to fall asleep on. This was my sanctuary.

"Whoa," I hear him breathe.

"This is my book collection," I reply to him.

Link steps around the room, walking in circles as he observes everything.

"How many—,"

"2,847," I answer before he can ask the question. That's how many books are in here.

"And you—,"

"Every one of them," I answer again.

Link bends down and picks up some chicken scratch notes that I left on the floor who knows how long ago. My grandmother was always careful never to touch a thing in here. I suppose she kept that habit even after I left.

"Are these your notes?" He asks.

"Yes."

Link nods in awe of the cluttered room.

"You are genuinely something else," he said as he shook his head, looking around.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not," I eye him.

His head snaps toward mine.

"Of course it is," he smiles.

He kneels down and picks up a piece of notebook paper that had some random questions I made up. I always liked playing games with my grandfather and making up questions and riddles to see if he could solve them.

"Only one other word can be made from all the letters of insatiable, what is it?" Link reads aloud.

He thinks for a minute, but then searches the rest of the paper to try to find the answer. He flips it over but there's nothing written on the back.

"Well?"

"Banalities," I answer, smiling.

"What even is that?" He asks with a contorted face.

"Unoriginality."

"Did you make this up?" He inquires.

"Yes."

"Of course," he rolls his eyes.

"Here, try another," I bend down and pick up another paper with some more questions. I read the next one for him: "Zelda likes 225 but not 224; she likes 900 but not 800; she likes 144 but not 145. Which does she like - 1600 or 1700?"  
Link thinks but doesn't attempt to really answer.  
"1700," he says allusively.  
"1600, she likes perfect squares." I answer.  
"Well I like Zelda and all of her perfect squares," Link reaches out and grabs my waist pulling me into a backwards hug.  
"You still lost," I remind him.  
"It wasn't ever a competition!" He argues.  
"Everything is a competition," I correct him.  
Link and I do a few more questions and he observes some of my works and other random notes and pages.  
"Zelda, you can't just leave all of this here," he says, hovering over some quantitative equations.  
"I have no use for them now. I did these over a year ago. They're pointless anyway."  
"No, people could use these. They need your intelligence, Zelda. They need your observations and your abilities. You're genuinely an asset to them. And I don't think you realize how valuable you are," he retorts. I can tell he's serious by the sternest in his voice.  
"Even if you think that, what am I supposed to do with all of it? I can't take all this stuff back with me," I question.  
Link thinks for a moment and then I see him light up with an answer.  
"You don't have to take it back with you, just pack it up and ship it to your address back in Hyrule. We will find somewhere to put it there. But I refuse to get on a plane knowing you left all of this, your life's work, behind you in this room where it will only get dusty. One day, you'll thank me."  
I think about his proposal.  
"But shipping all of this would cost a fortune," I say.  
"That's not anything you really have to worry about anymore, is it? And besides, it's not like it's not worth spending the money. I really think you should do it."  
He has a point.  
"Alright. I'll do it. But we have a lot more to pack."

Two hours later, Link and I have successfully packed every note, book, picture, and scratch paper I wrote on. The task wasn't that hard considering everything was already in stacks. The process merely consists of stacking the stacks into stacks of boxes. Link packs while I then wrote the address on the top of the box to be shipped. When we are done, we high five each other, admiring our hard work.  
"Alright, we can tell Gondo on our way out of town whenever you tell him bye. Deal?" Link says.

"Deal," I agree happily. Suddenly, in the golden light of my library, knowing I won't have to say goodbye to all of my belongings and memories of this room, things seem brighter.

Link and I walk to the gas station. I eye the gravel road behind it, knowing what lies down the path. But I refuse to walk down it. Going back there will do me no good.

"You're sure there's nothing else you need before we say goodbye and head out?" Link asks, eyeing me carefully. I had no idea he was even watching me.

"Yes," I nod authoritativly, "I've done everything I need to do."

"Alright then. Let's get this show on the road."

I head the familiar chime of the door when I walk in.

"I'll be right with you!" I hear Gondo shout from the back, no doubt tinkering with some project back there.

When he emerges from the tiny back room, he stops dead in his tracks, his face astonished.

"Well I'll be darned," he says as he takes off his gloves. "Henya mentioned you were in town, but I figured you'd already left."

"I couldn't leave without telling you goodbye," I say.

Gondo opens his arms out to me.  
"Well then what are you standing there for, kid!"

I graciously run to Gondo and thrust myself into his embrace. He smells of gasoline and some sort of burnt metal, just like he used to when I was little.

"I knew you couldn't stay here, not after what happened," Gondo says as he puts his hands on my shoulders, much like my father would.

"No, I can't." I admit.

"And this boy here, Link isn't it?" Gondo gestures to Link.

"Yes," he nods. I'm confused at first but I remember they already met before Link found me.

"Link lives in the place you're going too, huh?"

"Yes, he is. He's taking me back," I tell him.

"You gonna take care of her?" Gondo looks at Link.

"As long as she'll let me. And after that too," Link says to Gondo, but looking at me.

"You're a good man, Link," Gondo squeezes my shoulder. "Is there anything I can do for you before you leave?"

"Well actually there is one thing," I start in. I tell Gondo of the boxes back at home. He assures me that he will take care of everything. I give him one last hug. Link stands by the door, opening it and waiting for me to exit. But before I leave, he stops me and bends down so that we are eye level.

"Zelda, you listen to one thing before you go," he states. I nod my head. "Should you ever need anything that you can't get help from anyone else, you call me. I will always vouch for you. No matter where I am and where you are. I'll take care of anything you need me to back here. I know your parents are gone. And I know your grandparents are now too. But that doesn't mean you don't have a family back here, you understand? We are with you all the way, little genius girl. We always have been. You remember that."

I feel a tear spill over my cheek.

"Thank you," I whisper back. Gondo merely nods his head and smiles a warm smile at me.

"Now go, kid. You've got far better places to be than here."

And any slight sliver of the smallest hint of doubt that I was doing the wrong thing by going back to Hyrule vanished. He is right. I have to go. And while I am going because I love Link and want to be wherever he is, I realize now that it's not just about following him. It's about running ahead of myself.

"Yes sir," I reply to Gondo. He stands up, we shake hands, and I walk out of the gas station as Link holds the door.

Link waves goodbye and then I hear the door shut behind me. But just like at Henya's, I don't turn around.

Ten minutes later the noon bus approaches and we both get on. We take our seat for the two and a half hour ride to the airport. This trip will be a lot less daunting and scary with Link next to me.

He picks up his backpack and pulls out the sacks Henya made us, bless her heart.

"Lunch?"

I take the sack and set it in my lap, ready to observe the contents. My appetite wasn't exactly there but I liked the thought of having lunch with Link outside of a hospital. There was something normal and comfortable about it.

We eat our sandwiches and chips, alongside some fruit she packed in the bags for both of us. At the very bottom, we both have a big, chocolate chip cookie awaiting us.

"Goddess bless that woman," Link says as he kisses the cookie. Lucky cookie.

"Amen," I reply, taking a bite out of mine. No matter how much I felt like my stomach would literally turn itself inside out any moment from food, not eating a cookie after a sandwich was something unforgivable. Especially a cookie of Henya's.

After we both finish our lunch, I lean my head over on Link's shoulder. I'm overcome with fatigue, for some reason, so I feel like sleeping would be a good idea. Link leans his head on top of mine, without saying a word. And, within seconds, we are both out.

"Zelda," he shakes me.

I blink, my eyes adjusting to the new light.

"Zelda, we are close to the airport," Link tilts my chin up.

"Oh, thank goodness you woke up," I say as I come to.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

"Minus the stomach ache from all the food, I feel good," I tell him.

"The doctor said that would happen for a while. We still need to ease you into food again. We'll have to take it easy when we get back to Hyrule too. Maybe Agitha can help us."

I smile at the thought of Agitha. I miss her so much. She would surly know what to do.

Link and I sit in silence, each pondering the beautiful land of Hyrule.

The grey landscape zooms by from outside the bus. Even in the bigger cities of Termina things are grey and run down. Concrete buildings still lye in rubble from wars and storms. Graffiti is painted all over the city, and even that is faded and dark. There are overturned cars from storms that sit, untouched, in the middle of fields. I think about my family's car lying like that somewhere. I never saw it again. It still sits somewhere, housing little critters in the middle of no where now. And it's a shuddering thought.  
Looking out the window gets daunting, so instead I look to Link. I trace is features in my mind and outline his piercing eyes. He catches me though, because he turns around and sees me staring at him.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Nothing," I smile at him as I rest my chin on his shoulder.

We pull up the airport and I immediately stand up, eager to get out. I wait and let a few people in front of me make their way off the bus before grabbing my suitcases and nearly running down the isle.

I thank the driver and tumble down the stairs waiting for Link, who I nearly bump into when I turn around. I had no idea he was right behind me.

"Let me carry," he says as he takes the suitcases from my hands. He knows more about checking this kind of baggage, so I obey.

We make it through the endless lines and finally to our gate. We are pressed for time, due to our mandatory packing of my library, but nonetheless, we make it on time.

"Flight 475 to Wellington, Hyrule is now ready to board. Now boarding Flight 475 to Wellington," the lady at the front of the gate reads.

We stand up, Link with his backpack slung around his shoulder and me with my messenger bag around mine. I only brought one thing for this flight: one book. It would be completely different now that I have Link next to me. And because this time I'm heading to Hyrule, not away from it.

We take our seats and I pull my legs up to my chest.

"Comfy?" Link smiles warmly at me.

"Very," I answer.

Soon, we take off. My heart slightly aches when my feet leave the dry ground of Termina. While I hate it, it's still my home. And there's something painful about leaving one's home. However, it's less painful leaving it than it is living on it. In a way.

But I know I can't stay there. Staying here will only lull me back into a sense of delusion and ultimately death.

Link pulls out his sketch pad and begins doodling away. I imagine he feels the need to flex his artistic muscle since it has been so long since he has done any art. I watch him for a while in silence, the white noise of the plane engine filling my ears. I like to watch his hand move across the page. I like to wait and see what he is creating, fascinated by his ability to see the entire picture before he has even drawn one line. I rotate my body to where I am leaning on his arm, pull out my book, and start reading. It has been so long since I read for enjoyment and actually enjoyed it. But here, on a plane back to the place my heart truly belongs, next to the person I truly belong with, I feel as if all of my troubles were left on the ground at Termina, and I am able to fully let them all go. Opening the first page of the book, I let my mind be taken over by the words on the pages.  
A few hours later, I look over to see Link asleep. I've managed to finish my book. 387 pages wasn't long enough. I toss it back in my messenger bag and peer over Link out the window. We are somewhere over the Great Sea, and the sun is setting. I nestle down, managing to weasel my way onto Link's shoulder, propping his head up on mine. Closing my eyes, I think about when we will land. I think about when I'll hear the flight attendant announce we are in Hyrule. I think about when I'll walk off the plane again and be greeted with the beautiful scenery of Hyrule once again. How many times I feel as if I've done this. It should be daunting, really. But this time, it isn't. For once, I'm not running away from something behind me. I'm merely returning.

* * *

**A/N: OKAY THIS CHAPTER IS FOREVER LONG I'M SO SORRY. I had no idea it had gotten so long. But I went ahead and uploaded it because I am moving soon and I wanted to get it out there now in case I didn't have the chance to later. You all have been so patient with me, and I can't thank you enough for it. This story is winding down, sadly, but as always if you have any questions or remarks, shoot me a message or a review and I'll try to answer them. Again, sorry this is so long. I hope you all have had a fantastic summer! Despite me moving, expect to hear from me soon :) Happy Summer!**

**P.S. I had a royally horrid time trying to upload this chapter (I don't know if you all are experiencing the same technical issues) so the format may or may not be funny. If so I am so sorry and I'll try to fix it. Fingers crossed that it isn't. **

**P.S.S. I am in need of some new music. If any of you wanna list your top 5 favorite songs of the summer, or just favorite in general, OR the stuff you've been listening to lately, then feel free. I've been on a Dresses kick (mainly just Sun Shy), Florence and the Machine for some unknown reason, and Oh Wonder. But yeah, whatever floats your boat. **


	26. Chapter 26: Slowly but Surely (Link)

-Link-

I wake up in the middle of the night to a frightening nightmare. I don't remember it once I'm awake, but it pertained to Zelda. My heart was pounding and my mouth was dry. She was running somewhere. I don't know where she was going, but I remember calling out to her and she didn't stop. She looked panicked and lost. But when my eyes open and I sit up straight, I see her sleeping peacefully in her bed.

"Thank goddess," I breathe.

I get up to get a drink of water.

When I come back, I move my chair closer to her bed. She never moves. Her chest continues steadily inhaling and exhaling in deep sleep.

I sit down and place her hand inside mine before falling back asleep.

There's a slight movement on my hand. What is it?

I look up and I'm met with Zelda's royal blue gaze. Pulling my head up from where it laid on her bed, I get a better look at her. Her lips are pink and her skin had regained its light olive color. In the early morning light, she looked so pretty. She was in her simple little hospital gown. I realize now, that this is the first time I have seen her look truly at peace in five weeks.

"What a perfect sight to wake up to," I say, sitting up. "I could look at you, just like that, every minute of every day."

"Good morning," Zelda grins adorably, holding my arm close to her.

"You slept through the night," I inform her.

"I did. And I woke up on my own too."

Zelda and I talk about how far she's come over the past few weeks, particularly the last one. She made quite the turn around.

"I couldn't have done any of it without you," she tells me.

I shake my head no.

"You're the strongest person I've ever encountered in my life. I'm sure you would have done fine without me," I tell her truthfully.

"Link, I wouldn't have woken up without you," she replies. My stomach drops at the thought of that. She may have a point, but I refuse to accept it.

"Well, never again. I won't ever let that happen again," I say.

We sit like that for a while, her hand clasped in mine, until finally I get up and stretch. I had to get my mind off of the terrible day of finding her there. That was then. This was now. She is better. And we'd soon be out of here.

"I'd better change and stuff. Fi told me last night after you fell asleep that they plan on getting you out of here today. In which case, we'd better get ready."

Zelda's expression changes and she sits up straight.

"Really? You think I'll get discharged today?"

"If you can eat some more, yeah," I encourage her. "Fi said you've gained five pounds since you've been in, so your body is starting to take food well enough. I guess we will see today, though. I know you're ready to be out."

Zelda doesn't reply.

"At least," I interrupt her thoughts, "I think you are." I eye her questioningly.

"I am," she quickly replies. "I'm just thinking about what to do when I get out of here…," her voice trails off.

I smile at her. Now wasn't the time for her to get worried about what to do when she would face the world beyond the hospital. I guess she hadn't really thought about all of the in betweens that had to be done before returning to Hyrule. I knew her journey wasn't over. But it's only just hitting her that it's not.

"One thing at a time, my love." I pull her chin up. "We will figure it out when we need to."

"Okay," she smiles sweetly as I let go of her face.

After I step into the bathroom, I let myself be more worried. I am not so much worried about Zelda as I am apprehensive about how she will handle going back to Morehouse before we get home. It's not that I doubt her. I don't doubt her strength. I just wonder how she will muster it up, and if she's prepared for the fight she's about to step into. And the opponent is herself.

The memories, the inward fights and guilt, all the horrible feelings that she experienced before she ended up here will be resurrected the minute she steps back onto her home soil. I only hope that she is ready for it.

As I brush my hair, I try to let go of any anxiety about the situation.

There is, however, one advantage to this situation over last times. I'm actually with her now. She won't be left alone to fight multiple voices she hears that tell her she's at fault for so much. And that will make all the difference: for me and for her.

I walk around the corner and see Zelda sitting up in her bed.

"So fresh," she greets, probably referring to my hair. It had been days since I'd brushed it.

I smile at her, still thinking about how crazy it is that a girl as gorgeous as her is crazy enough to be with me.

Zelda decides she wants to try to stand, so we start the rigmarole of standing and changing. I keep my hand on either her arm or her back at all times in order to stabilize her, although she doesn't need it nearly as much as she did in the beginning.

We've gotten pretty good at being able to get her dressed. The thought of Zelda without her clothes on in that sense doesn't even phase me now. It's not awkward or uncomfortable. In fact, I've gotten so good at doing everything with my eyes closed that I don't even need her to tell me what to do anymore. I just know exactly what step is next and what I have to do until Zelda approves that I can open my eyes.

"Okay, now tie this part," she said. I open my eyes and move her hair around the nape of her neck to tie the gown.

"Zelda, do you remember that time—,"

"If you refer to the hand incident one more time…," she interrupts me. I always made it a point to occasionally refer to the time at Blair Cavington that I had to help her change her clothes with her injured hand. Zelda exchanges some empty threats, but when I smirk it off all she can do is glare at me, which isn't intimidating at all.

"Come now, darling," I tease, "you know I didn't mind any of it."

"I did," she retorts. I know it bothered her then and probably still bothers her now how I have to help her do something so simple as change her clothes.

But right now is different. She's more insecure about herself because of weight. Although, she shouldn't be.

"Oh I know," I say, bringing my mind back to the conversation as I untangle her IV that she somehow managed to get wrapped up in her gown during the process. Zelda obediently lifts her arms here and there to get it unwrapped from the sleeve. The fact that I can see right down her sleeve and to her back, waist, and bra doesn't even phase me. The only thing that does is the fact that she's still so thin that there is that much space between her gown and her body. I wonder if she really will get discharged today…

"Moving on then," Zelda spins around, grabbing her toothbrush.

After brushing her teeth, Zelda makes her way back to her bed. I grab her hair brush and sit behind her on her bed and start in on the next set of tangles: her hair. It doesn't take me long to get them all out, but I like the feeling of her hair, so I keep brushing.

Zelda and I talk of her escape from Hyrule, my trekking all the way here to find her, and the all the tragedies in between.

"Well, it is home. But after my grandparents died, I realized I had nothing left here. Or anywhere, I thought. So I just…didn't do anything," she admits.

I think about what she said. My heart aches for her because in a way, she's right. As far as immediate family goes, she doesn't have anything left. But then I remember something very important. Just because she has no blood family left doesn't mean she doesn't have any family left at all.

"You have me," I reply to her.

Zelda turns around and faces me. Her eyes piece straight into mine. She lifts her little hand to my face and brushes some of my hair out of the way. Even now, even after everything we have been through together, I still tremble at the feel of her touch.

"And you have me," she says, the utmost sincerity in her voice.

To hear her say the words—to hear her willing to be considered mine and me hers—meant all the world to me. This was a girl I had been trying to figure out since the day I met her. And for the last year and a half, I always felt like she was out of my reach. There was no knowing her, no understanding her, no helping her, nothing I could do for her. There was no way I could be with her. But that wasn't the case anymore. She wasn't out of reach. She was in my grasp. And I was in hers.

I realize, now, that I am but her humble servant. I am in love with her. And I will do everything in my power to make sure that the two of us stay grasped in one another, hand in hand, arm in arm.

I lean in to kiss her, actually kiss her on the lips, and she meets me half way. I don't know why, but it feels different this time. Every kiss that I've ever had from Zelda (a grand total of two) was enough to make me melt. But this time, it ignited something in me.

Neither of us pull back from one another this time. Zelda's hand slides from my face to my shoulder, and then inside of my sleeve. Her hand glides across my back and my arms. I reach out and grab her waist and easily sit her on my lap, facing me. I feel her legs wrap around my waist and I pull her closer to me. But no matter what, she still isn't close enough. I want more of her. I want her skin, her lips, her taste, her arms, her shoulders, her precious hands, her long and gorgeous legs, her feet, her toes, her fingers, her jaw, her neck, her back, her waist, everything. But no matter how close she is, no matter how I feel her skin against my palms and my finger tips, no matter how tight I hold her waist, it wasn't enough. She has bewitched me, body and soul.

My hands make their way into her hospital gown through the ten billion slits in it where it wasn't tight enough on her. I trace my fingers down her spine, caressing her waist, avoiding the chords that hung from different patches stuck to her chest. I could have easily counted her ribs, but it didn't matter. It didn't mean anything to me. Because the more I felt of her, the more perfect she was. The more desirable she became. My hands move from her waist to her hips, tracing the outline of them, then back up to her waist and her back. I run my fingers through her silky hair and hold her perfect face in my hands.

It was like her breathing fit with mine. No matter how either one of us moved, it was in perfect sync with the other. Her body fit mine like a puzzle piece. I kiss her harder and harder, trying to fill the need for more of her, but never succeeding.

Soon, her kisses slow. My kisses slow. They become less and shorter. Whether it was because we were out of air or because we were coming to our senses more, I'm not sure. The fact that anyone could knock on the door any minute brought me back into reality, slowly but surely. However, if this was reality, and having my lips locked with Zelda's was delusion, I'd pick delusion every day, and I would refuse to go to therapy.

Both of us breathing heavily, I lean in and give her one last short kiss. Zelda leans her forehead against mine and we both finally open our eyes and look at one another. Do her talents never end?

It's funny, really, when I think about it. I've spent every night for the past six weeks with her. I spent every day for the last year and a half with her. I watch her, I talk to her. I've watched her lips move as she spoke. I've watched her fingers play across her cello, or pick apart a chocolate chip muffin in the cafe. I've watched her walk to and fro. I've watched her hair swing as she turns. I've looked in her eyes and gotten lost in her stare countless times. I know her. I know how she eats, how she sits, how she laughs, how she sneezes. And yet, she still manages to surprise me. Not surprise. Stupefy. I am bewildered by her. I am whole heartedly captivated by her.

"All that brushing for nothing," I finally say, looking at the top of her head. Her eyes flicker up to mine and I feel my heart skip a beat. We both laugh sheepishly, thinking about the last however many minutes. It was like it wasn't us. But it was.

"Whoops," Zelda says through a halfway smile. She is so hot.

"Worth it," I reply, winking at her.

"Maybe if you brush it again we will just repeat ourselves," she snickers in a voice that I've never heard come from her.

…..

I immediately grab her brush.

Zelda lets out a laugh, causing me to laugh. Sadly, she takes the brush out of my hands and sets it down. She then untangles herself from me, somehow managing to get her legs back in front of her, and sits up properly. She looks as prim and poised as if nothing ever happened.

I stand up and run a hand through my hair wondering what the heck just happened.

I look at her, sitting adorably in her hospital bed. Her hospital bed. She's about thirty pounds under weight, sitting in a hospital bed in a paper thin gown with an IV stuck in her arm, and about ten different colored chords sticking out of her, and yet she is the sexiest thing I've ever seen.

"What?" She inquires as she sees me smiling.

"Nothing," I shake my head.

"No, you have to tell me. What?"

"It's just—," I stammer, trying to figure out how to say it. "Only you, Zelda."

"Only I what?" She presses, her voice rising an octave in curiosity.

I contemplate whether or not I should lie or tell her my actual thought.

What the heck.

"Only you could be in a hospital bed with an IV stuck in your arm, wearing a hospital gown, and still be really, really hot."

As if trying to make me lose my mind, she laughs slightly and runs her fingers through her hair.

"Th-thanks," she cracks out. She is so cute. She acts nervous now. She's ridiculous.

I can only laugh and shake my head at her.

There's a knock on the door and for some reason I step about three feet further away from Zelda, even though I wasn't even close to her to begin with.

Fi enters the room with a breakfast tray for Zelda, and I wonder if it will be the last breakfast meal she eats in here.

"Well, I see you woke Link up this morning," Fi says as she sits the tray on Zelda's lap.

"Yes, she did," I say in a normal voice, but I wink at Zelda and I can see her trying to conceal her smile.

"We woke up at about the same time," she answers.

Zelda eats her breakfast with surprisingly little reluctance. She still has trouble wanting to eat at times, but I think it's because it makes her feel sick afterwards or before. Once she takes a few bites she does okay, but she has to be careful not to eat too much or too little or else she feels like she is going to throw up any minute. She threw up once at the very beginning when they first tried to get her to eat solid food, but she hasn't since. She was so out of it that day I don't think she even remembers it, thankfully. If she did she'd never take a bite of food again.

I wonder how it will go after we get her out of here and I have to try to get her to eat. I suppose I'll just have to make her eat it. She can be a handful when she doesn't want to do something, but I don't have a choice.

"So when do you think she will get out?" I ask Fi as Zelda eats her food.

"Probably today," Fi says, which surprises me.

Zelda's ears perk up at Fi's answer. Fi tells her if she is over 80 pounds then we get to go home.

Zelda goes on to point out all the things she's been able to do on her own the past few days: walks, taking a shower, etc.

"Let's wait and see what you weigh and then we will see. Don't get discouraged," I smile at her after Fi leaves the room.

Zelda awaits nervously as Fi moves in the scale to weigh her.

"Eighty four," Fi reads aloud.

Zelda quickly spins around and jumps off the scale.

"Eighty four! Did you hear that, Link? I'm over eighty!"

I hug her tightly out of excitement and then gently set her back down on her bed.

"I am so proud of you!"

Fi states that she will report to the doctor of Zelda's weight and get back to us later in the day to see if she will get to leave or not.

"Tell them I can walk and stand now, too," Zelda adds as Fi leaves the room. I find it precious that she is so proud of herself. It was good to see her excited.

"Zelda, I'm so happy for you."

"Me too. I'm ready to get out of here."

"I know you are." If anyone would be ready to get out of that hospital room, it's her, not me. She's the one that's been suffering through night and day.

"I know Komali and Agitha will be so happy you've decided to return home. Agitha was worried sick," I tell Zelda. My heart sinks a little at the thought of Komali and Agitha back and Blair Cavington. That world seems so far away now.

I see Zelda's mind trail off for a while, and I know she's thinking the same as I am. I decide to play the tile game I bought in the gift shop with her, but soon give up because she beat me over and over. She is relentless.

Fi finally comes in about an hour later with Zelda's lunch tray and good news. A team of doctors follows Fi in who have evidently been overseeing Zelda's case.

Fi introduces Zelda and I to them. But Dr. Renado cuts right to the chase.

"Zelda, after reviewing your chart and seeing your progress, we believe you're officially ready to be discharged," Dr. Renado states. I can tell even he is excited for her.

Zelda's mouth gapes open in surprise. Part of me thinks she really didn't think she would get out of here.

"You mean it?" She asks.

"Yes, but on one condition," Dr. Renado continues.

He goes on to explain that Zelda must adhere to the instructions of her diet, meaning, she has to eat. I knew that was coming. I've been expecting them to have this talk with her eventually, and I figured they'd bring in someone more intimidating than Fi to command her to do it.

"Oh, I promise," Zelda insists. "I promise I will."

"That's what we like to hear," Dr. Renado smiles.

He gives Zelda some high compliments, things that I'm glad they've noticed in her too. She is an inspiring person and one heck of a survivor.

"I-I can't thank you enough," Zelda chokes out. She is so sweet. And I know the doctors must see that in her too. It's only natural that they would grow to have such a liking for her. Who couldn't?

"It's been our pleasure, Miss Nohansen."

Each of them have one last parting look at her, and then leave the room.

Fi let's us know that she will be coming back later to take Zelda's IV out (ouch) and until then we can pack up. For once, it was nice to have something to actually do that didn't consist of figuring out when I was going to get food, go to some laundromat to wash my clothes, or make up some task for me to do to keep myself busy. Six weeks in a hospital really makes one feel useless. But I am so ready to get out of here. I want to go home. And I want her to come with me.

After Fi shuts the door, I immediately get up and embrace Zelda, picking her up out of her bed.

"We are going home, my love. We are finally going home," I say in her ear as tears slide down her cheek.

"Come on," I say as I set her down. "Let's get ready."

I get up and start shoving whatever I can fit in my backpack. Zelda doesn't have anything here so there's really nothing for her to pack up. So she just watches me.

As I am stuffing things in pockets and trying to find the best way to pack up, I find something I completely forgot about.

The pictures I drew of Zelda are all still placed perfectly in my backpack from before I left. I grabbed them in a hurry, but I wasn't really sure why I did. I might as well give them to her. I've come this far.

"Oh, Zelda."

"Hm?"

"I, uhh, forgot to show you this," I finally get out. I'm kind of nervous to show them to her.

"What is it?" Zelda asks excitedly.

"Well, it's just some—uhh some drawings I did back in the day. I—I thought I'd bring them to show you if and when I found you."

I hand them to Zelda and she immediately gasps, I suppose recognizing herself.

"Link," she breathed out, pulling a hand to her mouth. "They're of me."

"Yeah," I answer quietly, remembering all the days I spent drawing them.

"W-when did you do these?" She stammers.

"Over the year. But this one I drew about ten minutes after meeting you," I tell her as I reach down and point to the one of her eyes.

"Wow. You certainly did a good job for having only seen them once. I'd have forgotten what they looked like between the walk from the cafe to my room," Zelda says through a nervous laugh.

Who could forget her eyes? They're the most piercing, beautiful sight I've ever seen.

"I'd have to die to forget your eyes," I reply. She looks up at me and I'm surprised to see tears in her eyes, causing them to glisten in the light. "And maybe not even then."

Zelda doesn't say anything. But she leans over from her bed and wraps her arms around my torso, hugging me tight. I hug her back, slightly stroking her soft hair.

"Link."

"Yes, Zelda?"

"I wish to never be parted from you, okay?"

I look down at her, but her face is buried in her hair. She must just be talking. But it is now that I realize just how long I intend to be with her. And I will do everything I can to insure that she will indeed, never be apart from me.

"Okay, my love."

I continue to pack while Zelda talks on about her cello and the first thing she is going to eat when she gets back to Agitha's. I'm just happy she's sitting up and talking. She didn't talk this much even back in Hyrule.

I walk into the bathroom to throw away some trash and pick up whatever she left in here.

Looking around, something catches my eye in the corner, and my stomach drops.

"Zelda," I say.

"Yes?"

"What do you want me to do with your clothes?"

Those clothes. Those torn, ratty jeans and the light pink t-shirt I found her in on that terrible day.

"Throw them out," she replies after a moment. There is no emotion in her voice.

"You're sure?"

"Are you not?" And that's when I know she's serious. She understands just how much I hate them too.

I pick up the clothes, still covered in dirt from the ground. Who knew how long she'd laid there like that?

Grabbing the trash can and sitting it next to her bed, I hand them to her. They are her clothes. She should get to be the one to throw them away.

"Would you like to do the honors?"

"Together," she agrees.

We each hold the clothes and throw them into the trashcan on her count of three.

I take a look around the room to see if there is anything we've missed. A knock on the door interrupts, although there's nothing left in the room. It's exactly like it was when I came in here.

"All ready to go?" Fi says, accompanied by another nurse.

Zelda confirms she's ready and Fi and the nurse start in on releasing Zelda from the many chords and tubes she's been attached to. They've done this a few times in the last six weeks, but now it was time to officially un-attach her from everything.

Fi rips the IV tape from Zelda's arm, causing herself and Zelda to flinch.

This is the hardest part for me. Of anything. Since I found her. I've had to watch her endure so much physical pain. And I hate it. It makes me sick.

"This might hurt a little," Fi says as she starts to remove the IV catheter from Zelda's arm.

Zelda, of course, doesn't even care.

"We must endure a little suffering to achieve freedom," Zelda says, her eyes glued to the tube in her arm. I know it has to be hurting her. But she never turns away. She watches closely as Fi pulls the tube out. Fi's eyes cast up to Zelda, seeing that she's watching.

"You're sure you want to watch this?" She asks. Another nurse unties Zelda's gown and starts to take off chords that were attached to her chest. Seeing Zelda in only her bra isn't much of a shocker to me, as I'm too concerned on watching them take apart all the things attached to her. Zelda is too enthralled in the removal of the IV to even notice anything else.

"Go ahead. I used to insert IVs on my dolls all the time, it kind of makes me nostalgic," she answers Fi.

Of all the things for little girls to do…Zelda was practicing her incisions and IVs. Of course.

After the IV is removed, Zelda takes the clothes Fi found for her to wear out of the hospital. Where she got them, I don't know. I imagine Fi just got them for her, specifically.

Zelda gets up and I see her arm reach behind her in attempt to grab her rolley-polley. Had we really been here that long? She smiled, sheepishly, then walked into the bathroom. I realized as she walked, it was the first time I had seen her walk stably, unattached, and normally since before we left Hyrule.

"I hope this doesn't send her in a panic," Fi mumbles beside me.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Last time she saw herself without clothes, she was upset because of how thin she was. I just hope her expectations aren't too high. She has gained weight, but she's not back to normal yet."

I nod in understanding.

But when Zelda comes out, my heart skips a beat in excitement. There she is. My Zelda.

Zelda gives a small curtsy to show off her new clothes.

We joke around for a little while, pretending Zelda is a runway model showing off her new fashions, she and Fi laughing as Zelda walked down her "runway."

But when our laugher subsides, Zelda suddenly races to Fi and throws her arms around her waist.

"Thank you, Fi," she whispers. My throat tightens looking at her. She had genuinely become attached to Fi since she had been here. And who could blame her? Fi had become a mother figure for her while being here. She had taken care of her since Zelda woke up. Fi was the first person Zelda saw. She was the first person who talked to Zelda. She was the one to help her in the shower, feed her food while she was weak, watch over her while she was still unconscious. She has been here for Zelda longer than I have.

"It was truly a pleasure, Zelda," Fi replies.

That's right. Fi is attached to her too.

Part of me wondered if Fi had a family.

Fi holds Zelda's face in her hands, mimicking something of a mother more than a nurse.

"Now, remember what we talked about," she starts. "Don't forget your meals, don't forget to brush your hair. And…don't…forget…us, Zelda," Fi says as a tear slides down her cheek.

"I could never forget you, Fi. But in your future, even after all the patients you have for the rest of your career here, don't forget me, either," Zelda replies.

"Even after I've moved on from here, Zelda, I'll never forget you."

Zelda hugs her once more and then pulls away. Which I was thankful for because the scene was really too much for me to handle at this point.

Fi reminds Zelda not to be too much trouble for me, which is somewhat relevant, because Zelda tends to cause trouble for others at times, but never for me. Even if she is the most hard-headed, stubborn, independent to a fault of a girl that I have ever seen.

"Wish me luck," I say to Fi as I hold my hand out for her to shake.

"You'll need it with her," she smiles a charming smile.

"Thank you, Fi, for all you've done for us," I say to her.

Looking out in the hallway, I remember the first day they brought Zelda in here. I remember grabbing a chair and sitting it right outside this room, never moving until they said I could go in to see her. Fi saw me, but she never told me to move. And I knew I liked her from there on out.

"Don't mention it, Link."

I look up at Zelda, about to ask her if she is ready to go, but I stop myself.

Zelda is poised, one foot pointed toward me, slightly on her toes, the other is positioned to her hospital room. But her gaze faces the inside of her room, where she has been for the last six weeks.

She pulls on her hair, slightly, just observing. How nerve wracking this must be for her?

As scary as it may be, she has to keep going.

I reach out and grab her hand.

She looks back at me and smiles, dropping her head and walking forward with me.

We make it to the front of the hospital and Fi stops. After a few encouraging words to Zelda, that I wonder if she even hears, Fi opens the door, and Zelda and I walk out, hand in hand. And in my mind, as we reach the outside of the hospital, I thank the goddess for allowing me to leave here with her. Because when I first arrived, I expected to walk out alone.

Zelda smiles at Fi, waves, then walks out.

The wind automatically hits us, whipping Zelda's brown hair out of her face. She takes a deep breath, tilting her head up to feel the sun and the wind.

"The sun shines a little brighter when you're out here," I say to her.

"You shine brighter than the sun itself," she replies. I hold her hand up and kiss it gently.

"I love you, Zelda," I tell her. Because I do love her. I love her in more ways than one.

"And I love you, Link."

Zelda and I make our way to the bus stop which is right across the street from the hospital.

"You holding up okay?" I ask her.

"I'm good," she smiles at me. She doesn't seem too winded or pale, so I take it she's actually telling the truth.

She leans her head over onto my shoulder as we ride and quickly falls asleep. I lay my head on hers and allow myself to take a nap too. We had a lot of traveling ahead of us.

* * *

I wake up and notice the terrain changing, indicating we were closer to Morehouse.

"Zelda," I whisper. She blinks a few times and sits up.

"We're thirty kilometers out," she says in a tired voice. I find it interesting that she knows so easily how far we were.

When we get off the bus at Morehouse, the sky was its usual grey and the roads were their usual dustiness. However, with Zelda next to me, healthy, and not being under such stress and worry, Morehouse doesn't look like such a terrible place. It is gloomy, yeah. But I feel that it is what you make of it.

"Hmm," she mumbles.

"What?" I ask.

"This is difficult," she replies.

"What is? Being back here?"

"No, it's okay being back. I just mean…knowing I'm not really coming back. Saying goodbye and stuff," she answers. I feel relief, but at the same time I feel sad for her.

I put my hand on her shoulder and make her look at me.

"You know this doesn't have to be goodbye forever. I'll bring you back here any time you want to come back," I tell her.

She studies me for a while, and I pray she hears the sincerity in my voice. I suppose she does because instead of replying, she leans forward and buries her head in my chest.

"Hi, Henya."

We step inside Henya's house, who greeted Zelda with such gentility.

"You already met Link?" Zelda asks.

"Yes, we have met," Henya informs her. "How are you, Link? I never heard back from you so I figured you either found her or gave up trying."

Gave up trying? What was that supposed to mean?

"I'm doing well, ma'am. But I never gave up on finding her. I finally did," I tell Henya.

Henya tells us to take a seat since she has some serious matters to discuss with Zelda. I'm partially nervous, because I wonder if she knows the mental turmoil Zelda has been under recently, and the poor girl needs a break before she's immediately hit with more strenuous emotions accompanied by bad news.

To my relief though, Henya doesn't start in immediately. She asks Zelda a few questions at first that I'm sure she already knows the answer to, but I watch Zelda closely seeing how truthfully she answers them. It's something like watching a parent or teacher question a child on why they stole a cookie from the cookie jar. Zelda's eyes never looked up at Henya, she just looked at her hands in her lap as she spoke the words, admitting to her own fault of not eating.

Henya never wavers though, she just pours Zelda and I some tea and sits back down as Zelda speaks. After a recount of recent…events, Henya asks the real question.

"So, I take it you're feeling better?"

"I'm getting there," Zelda answers.

"I believe we owe a great deal of thanks to Link, here," Henya gestures to me.

"There's no need to thank me. I did what any friend would do. Zelda doing her best to try to recover is enough thanks to me," I jump in. The last thing I want is for Zelda to feel any more indebted than she already does. I glance at her and she smiles a sweet, thankful smile at me, and I know she's grateful.

Henya finally starts in on the matter of importance that she needed to speak with Zelda about. Henya mentions some documents left behind after the death of Zelda's grandparents, other matters inside there. I'm waiting for her to deliver the death blow of bad news that is sure to follow, because nothing found in a bunch of hidden away documents after one's death ever contains good news.

But the news was hardly a death blow.

"Your parents and your grandparents left you everything they had. You're the sole child to inherit their lifetime. You're the only one that can. And only now, this past year, have you become old enough to claim it."

That's right. She's the last surviving Nohansen. She's the only one left to claim the legacy her parents left behind.

"Wh-What does this mean?" Zelda barely chokes out, clearly in shock.

"It means you suddenly have a very large inheritance. A very, very large inheritance."

Zelda does nothing, just stares straight ahead.

"Zelda," I say as I touch her arm. When she finally looks at me, she doesn't seem shaken so much as confused.

"What do I do now?" She asks me.

Henya informs her of where the money currently is and tells her to find someone through the academy to help her manage her large amount of sudden wealth. Henya stands up and walks to a chest in her living room, pulling out a massive binder of information. Zelda does nothing except pet the cat who jumped into her lap when Henya got up.

"Henya," she finally speaks, "I'm not sure what this means for my future."

"It means you'll never have to worry about money ever again."

I am in just as much shock as Zelda.

Zelda perks up quickly and starts inquiring about Henya. Of course Henya was her main concern at this point, because that's the type of person Zelda is. She points out that this will be harder than it seems because there are about a billion things she needs to sort through before she can return to Hyrule and now that she's left with everything, she doesn't know what to do with it. Luckily, Henya supplies Zelda with a solution before anything becomes too stressful and Zelda finally answers, "okay."

"What is your cat's name?" She asks after a long pause.

"Louise," Henya answers.

"I like her."

I sit and watch Zelda pet Louise in her lap and think about how far she's come in the last few weeks. Even months. Two months ago, we were at Blair Cavington and the only thing I really knew about her was her favorite muffin at Agitha's. We had fun, and those days were so great. And of course I hope to make more. But looking at her now, I would rather have gone through all of this to have reached this point of understanding than to have been in ignorant bliss for the entire rest of our friendship.

Henya got up to go somewhere, leaving me to just look at how adorable Zelda is with her legs crossed, petting the cat in her lap.

"You two are a picture," I say to her.

She reaches out and squeezes my hand before Henya comes back in the room with two plates, one for me and one for Zelda. On them are two, thick, warm slices of bread. On Zelda's plate, there are little cheese cubes next to her bread.

"I've missed these," she says as she pops one in her mouth.

"I thought you might need some comfort food," Henya replies. I smile at the snack for Zelda that was so tailored to her. It must have been a favorite when she was little.

We sit and talk for hours, Henya informing Zelda on all the latest stories in Morehouse. I enjoy them just as much as Zelda. I even tell Henya a story about a lady back home that perpetually got stuff stolen from a monkey that lived in the woods near my small village when I was little, which Zelda finds so funny and interesting. It is so great to have normal conversation with someone.

I'm well aware of the time but I know Zelda doesn't want to leave. And there's really no point in hurrying to the airport just to sleep there. Henya graciously offers up her place for us to stay for the night, which I am grateful for. The sound of sleeping at Zelda's grandparents doesn't sound too inviting. Minus the fact that Zelda and I staying in the same house alone would just look inappropriate. Sure, we've slept in the same bed but that was during times when she was so unstable and afraid there was no way I'd leave her by herself, and the last six weeks in the hospital don't even count. With that being said though I have relatively no clothes. While Zelda was in the hospital I went to a few places around the area and bought a pair of random clothes to have and would occasionally just go to laundromat. Who knew she'd be in there for so long. But since then I haven't done any laundry because I knew Zelda would be out any day.

Henya insists I wear some of the clothes her husband's. I am wary at first but considering I smell like a hospital, I take her up on it.

After I change, Zelda sits and smiles at me for a while, just observing me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing it's just…you look like a real Terminian," she grins.

"How's that?" I ask, unable to suppress a smile.

"In those clothes, you look like you were born and raised here."

"Is that a bad thing?" I raise an eyebrow at her, hoping to catch her in the middle of insulting me.

"Nope. Besides, it's not completely accurate."

"Why is that?"

"Because no one from Termina looks as handsome as you."

I bend down and kiss her forehead.

Zelda and I play with Louise while we wait for Henya to finish cooking dinner. I can hear her singing in the kitchen and it occurs to me that she's probably been lonely too.

When it's ready, we sit at the tablet together and I realize that it's been a long time since I've had a meal cooked in a home and sat at a table like a family. Of course, Agitha, Komali, and I had had meals together that Agitha cooked, but we usually ate those in the cafe or something.

Zelda tells Henya all about the people at Blair Cavington, Komali and Agitha being the stars of the conversation. She mentions other friends such as Malon and Saria, who I didn't know she knew very well until now. I had met Saria a few years ago. She was amazing at strategy. At the school festival there was a class that did a maze, which Saria completed in record timing.

Speaking of all of them makes me miss them even more.

"Haven't I eaten enough?" I hear Zelda say, bringing myself back to the conversation at hand.

"Just three bites!" Henya argues.

I see Henya is getting a taste of what Fi and I have put up with for the last month and a half (no pun intended).

Ten minutes later, Henya finally got her to swallow the last bite, and I was seriously afraid Zelda was going to be sick. I glanced up at Henya and she shook her head.

"She can do it." She mouthed at me.

I can't help the snicker that comes out of me, watching Zelda be so mad. It's so cute when she gets so mad. Yet, slightly scary. I look at her and raise my eyebrows. Zelda rolls her eyes and pretends to gag herself while Henya's back is turned, and I realize that's the first time I've seen her do something like a normal teenage girl.

"I should mention I have radar lock on you, stop rolling your eyes," Henya says. Zelda and I both outburst in laughing.

I help Henya do the dishes while Zelda entertains us talking about an idea she had pertaining to separating genes in the DNA. This is the first I've heard her ramble about random science topics since long before we left Blair Cavington. And that's how I know she's truly happy.

"I've missed having you teach me things," Henya says, smiling.

"Zelda, dear, I've made a bed for you on the couch. Link can have the guest room. You go ahead and get tucked in and I'll come check on you both before I come in to turn out the lights. I'll leave my door open in case you need anything," Henya holds Zelda's hand in hers.

"Thank you, Henya," Zelda smiles sweetly.

Henya disappears down the hall to prepare for bed and Zelda and I sit at the kitchen table. I know she's nervous to sleep alone. She hasn't in weeks.

"Hey, it'll be alright. You'll be fine sleeping on your own for now. I promise. I'm right there anyway," I gesture to my room. "Just focus on the fact that tomorrow, we will finally be back in Hyrule," I smile at her. I hope she doesn't take the statement as me ready to leave here. But I do like the prospect of being home tomorrow.

"Alright," she smiles back. I lean in and give her a light kiss.

"Come on," I grab her hand and stand up. "You need to rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

I throw the covers back and she climbs in. I gently place them back on her, letting go of her hand.

"I'll see you first thing in the morning."

"Wake me up if you wake up before me!" She looks up at me with eyes wide. My heart slightly breaks for her. She looks so young at this angle.

"I will. Sleep tight, princess."

Zelda snuggles down beneath her covers. I barely hear her response.

"You too, hero."

Henya knocks on my door as I throw my own covers back.

"You have everything you need?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm all set. Thank you so much for taking care of us, Henya."

"No, my dear child. Thank you for all you've done. You've gone far beyond the call of friendship," Henya tears up.

"Maybe beyond friendship. But not beyond the call of loving her. I'd do anything to help Zelda."

"You did more than help her. You saved her."

"I think in a way, she saved me. She saved me when she decided to wake up. Because before Zelda was in my world, I didn't have much of a world."

Henya smiles softly at me, though I know there's pain in some of what she says. Maybe she regrets not being the one to get up to find Zelda. Zelda was right under her nose the whole time and she never went to find her there.

"I'm so glad she met you, Link."

"I'm glad too," I answer. Henya raises up and kisses my cheek before turning around and walking out the door.

"See you in the morning, dear."

"Yes ma'am."

I crawl into bed, utterly exhausted. This is the first time I've slept in a real bed by myself since I was in the hospital with Zelda.

If someone had told me on that night she went missing that I would be here and Zelda would have a full stomach and be safely tucked in bed in the room next to me, I would have said they were lying. Now that it's over, I can honestly say part of me thought I would never see her again. And when I did find her, all of me thought I'd never see her alive again.

A soft knock on my door brings me out of my sleep state. I blink and realize the sun is up. I get out of bed, wondering if it is Henya at the door. I open it, but to my surprise, it's Zelda, still in her (Henya's) purple pajamas that are all too big for her.

"Hmm," I mumble as I scratch my head.

"What?" She whispers softly.

"You knock on doors now?"

"In other peoples' houses I do."

I wonder how many other peoples' houses Zelda's actually been in, but I don't question it.

"I see," I answer.

We stare at each other for a moment, thinking of the hours ahead of us.

"Are you ready to go back?" She asks.

"I am. But only if you're coming with me. Going back means nothing if you aren't with me. If you'd refused me and told me to go back alone I would have. I think… Luckily, I don't really have to know. All I know is, I'm only ready if you are."

"I am," Zelda nods assuringly.

"Only a few more hours," I reach up and touch her cheek with my thumb.

Zelda's eyes cast down. I can read her like a book (which was something I never thought possible a year ago).

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Listen, Link," she starts.

Zelda confesses how she feels about everything she's about to face. Frankly, she's about to face every demon that drove her to the madness of willing herself to die. And she knows that. I truly believe she's ready to face it now. But just because she's ready doesn't mean we need to drag it out.

"It's time to go now," she concludes.

I agree with her. She doesn't need to stick around today.

"I promise you, Zelda, I will make this as clean and quick as you want it to be. I'm just here with you. We won't draw anything out though. I will have you at that airport and on the ground in Hyrule at earliest opportunity."

Zelda almost tears up with what I assume is relief. I kiss her hand and walk with her into the living room.

"Ready for some breakfast?" Henya asks.

"I'm still full from potatoes," Zelda grumbles.

"Well good thing I'm not making potatoes then, huh? You can fit a waffle or two in there," Henya says as she goes into the kitchen. Fi was mistaken if she thought that Zelda wouldn't be eating when she got out of the hospital.

"I like that woman more and more every time she talks," I told Zelda as I follow Henya.

Zelda and I scarf down our meals. Henya was nice enough to put my clothes in the laundry for me last night. She gets up to go get them while Zelda and I remain at the table, planning out the day. After we've discussed everything, Zelda gets up to go change and brush her hair. I help Henya with the rest of the dishes and tell her what we plan to do. I pack up my stuff, change, and wait for Zelda. In the meantime, Henya fixes us both packed lunches for our journey, and I could not thank her enough for it. For some reason, the day felt normal.

I know Zelda is antsy about telling Henya bye. She seems on edge. But it's inevitable. And besides, I promised her this didn't have to be goodbye forever.

"Promise me you'll be safe," Henya says at the door.

"I promise," Zelda replies.

Suddenly, she drops her bag at her feet and throws her arms around Henya, despite how much shorter Henya is than her.

"You're the only family I've got now. I've got to see you every once in a while," Zelda says.

"I'll always be here for you, Zelda."

Henya tears up, and I know Zelda does too.

"I love you, Henya."

"I love you too, Zelda."

I don't realize the sorrow I'm wearing on my face because when Zelda looks at me, she reflects it.

"Thank you for all you've done for me," I tell her. I know I've thanked her for Zelda, but she needs to know how much I appreciate what she's done for me, too. The Hylian kid she met only a few weeks ago for about an hour.

I promise Henya I will take care of Zelda and get her home safely. I grab both our bags and step out on the porch.

"I'll see you soon," Zelda waves, even though she knew she wouldn't.

"See you soon, dear."

Zelda stares down the street, her mind far off.

I place my hand on her shoulder. She has to keep going now. This would be the hardest part.

I don't know where her grandparents' house is, so I let Zelda walk and I follow closely next to her. I wonder how the walk will do for her, although it's probably good for her to walk a little. Even if it just gets her fresh air and sunlight.

We finally arrive at the house. It's bigger than I would have imagined, and has a giant window in the front of it.

The walk wipes her out a bit and she decides to sit on the porch for a while to catch her breath, although I wonder if she is just staling before she goes in. Last time she was there, things were very different.

Taking a seat next to her, I follow her gaze.

"Do you see the line where the earth touches the sky?" She asks me.

"Yes," I nod.

"I used to wonder if, perhaps, there was something else beyond it. That maybe if I ran far enough and fast enough, I would just fall into this other place. Maybe the ground wasn't really ground, it was the edge of a cliff I was looking at. Or that maybe the sky wasn't really the sky but the ocean."

I look at her as she thinks aloud, trying to follow her. I look out to where she's talking about and find that if I try hard enough, I can see what she means.

"Funny how, when you look at something long enough, the whole scene becomes different. If you analyze and stare and ponder for an excessive amount of time, you reach this point where you don't even know what you're looking at anymore," she continues.

I think about it for a long time. She's right. But I'd never really thought about it to that extent.

"I don't like that feeling," I admit.

"I love it," she responds, her voice far off.

"Why?"

"Because suddenly, none of it matters anymore and you can start from scratch. When you forget what you're looking at, you can just make stuff up. And eventually your mind will start believing it. And then seeing it for itself."

"And that's what you would do when sitting here?" I ask. I know she must have. This was her front porch. This was where she grew up after her parents died. She has sat right here and pondered tis same thing over and over.

"Yes. Either that, or I would just take off running and hope to get there."

Took off running, huh. Of course. But where did she end up? What sort of shattered hope did she have when she returned back? How long did it take her to run out of stamina and have to turn around, knowing there was nothing but barren wasteland in front of her? How terrible it must have been to convince herself there was more, over and over, to the point where she whole heartedly believed she would find it if only she tried harder and harder, but constantly be given the same end result of nothing? She never found the paradise she was convinced was at the bottom of the cliff or on the other side of the ocean she'd imagined, because there was nothing there. There was nothing to escape from, and no where to escape to. How empty she must have been.

"We'd better pack up my things so we can get a move on," Zelda stands up. I'm glad she broke my train of thought.

"Aye-aye captain," I follow her, eager to go inside her house.

Zelda pushes the door open and I am met with darkness. She had drawn all the curtains and kept every inch of light out of the house, save for one corner in the living room that caught the light from the crack in the curtains. The layout was slightly like Henya's house, with a living room connecting to a kitchen and a hallway that lead to other rooms.

For so long, I'd wondered about this place right here. It was famous in my brain. Because for so long, it's been such a mystery to me. Did she play in this living room? Did she fall asleep on that couch? Did she grow up eating her corn flakes on that kitchen counter?

I spot random cans opened on the floor and wonder if that's what Zelda had been eating when she first came here. No wonder.

Books line the entire perimeter of the house. I know they're Zelda's. She must have read all of these.

Silent, she just walks in as if she still lived here. She makes her way through the living room and down a hallway. I follow her, one because I have nothing else to do and two because I want to keep an eye on her.

She opens the door to a room and I am suddenly taken aback.

This was her room.

The walls were a light blue and the furniture was painted white. Her bed was small, pushed up agains the wall. A yellow and white quilt was laying across her bed, and a small teddybear sat on her pillow, perfectly made. I know her grandmother must have been the last one to make her bed. The last one to touch it. That's why Zelda hasn't moved it.

For a moment, I'm reminded of the day after Zelda went missing and I stood in her room, refusing to touch anything for the same reason, just in case Zelda never did come back.

There are no pictures on the wall, but one framed on her nightstand. From the distance, I can't make out who it is, although I can guess. There are a few books here and there, and there are a few stuffed animals on top of a chest that sat in front of her bed.

"This is your room?" I ask.

"Yes," Zelda says, shuffling around, refusing to look at anything.

She throws a door open to what I assume is her closet and pulls out two suitcases. She starts throwing the clothes that remained in there in one, but leaves the other empty. While she's distracted in her closet, I silently walk behind her.

I don't dare touch anything, but I get close enough to her nightstand to see the picture.

Zelda, probably when she is about eight or nine, sits on the lap of her dad, who looks just like her, smiling at her mom. Her dad is tall, dark headed, and olive skinned. Even from the picture I can see his bright blue eyes. Her mom, as beautiful as Zelda, sits looking at Zelda, with long blond hair that reached to her waist and dark brown eyes that contrasted her pale skin. They were picture perfect. Zelda was an unbelievably beautiful child, laughing and holding on to her dad, looking at her mom. Her mom held her dad's arm. They clearly in love with each other as much as they loved Zelda.

Doesn't she know how lucky she is to even have something like this to hold on to? At least she has a picture…

Still yet, it must make it hard. I couldn't imagine looking at such a thing every night before going to bed.

Zelda is mumbling to herself about something while she hurriedly throws things in her suitcase. She gets up and walks over to her drawers, hastily throwing things out. Seemingly frustrated, she rummages through her belongings, searching for something. She reaches in the very back and pulls out a shirt, shoving it in her face and taking a huge breath in it.

I know what she's doing. She's catching the smell of someone.

She reaches again and pulls out a tie, that I figure must have been her dad's. She rolls it up and places it next the shirt that I assume belonged to her mother.

She doesn't explain anything. She doesn't look my direction. She doesn't say a word. She's far off and I know it. But I let her be. I'm a bystander here.

Zelda hugs the items tight and then places them in the suitcase.

"I don't really have too many things to take with me," she answers.

"That's alright. Take your time, look for whatever you want," I reassure her. I don't want her to feel rushed on my account. This was entirely her endeavor. And I had to let it be.

Zelda walks to her dresser. There are small little crafts perfectly placed on it. I wonder if she made them.

She reaches in a drawer and takes out a frame that had a picture of her hugging who I guess are her grandparents. Turning around she grabs the one off her nightstand, looking at it, and then places it in the other suitcase after wrapping them in a small blanket she got from the end of her bed.

"Alright, that takes care of that," she says as she walks out of the room.

I'm shocked. All she grabbed were two picture frames.

"You're sure that's all you want to take?" I ask.

"Yep." She's already down the hall.

I take one last look around her room, knowing I'll probably never step foot in it again. I take in every inch of it. Her little room.

Heading in the direction I heard her voice come from, I walk into a room I assume was her grandparents'. I look around but don't see her. Perhaps she went into some other room and I didn't hear her? I don't exactly feel comfortable just walking around her house to find her—

A sob comes from the closet of the room. I throw the door open and find her on the ground, huddled with her head between cradled in her hand and her knees pulled up to her chest, holding a shirt to her face.

"Zelda!"

I quickly kneel down next to her and wrap her up and set her in my lap. I rock her back and forth, just like I did when I found her that morning in her bed. I don't ask her or anything. I already know why she's crying. I don't say anything to her. All I can do is hold her. She needs to cry. She has to get this out. This is expected, this is what should happen.

"My darling," I say after she calms down a bit. "No one is asking you to be strong. No one is asking you not to miss them. No one is asking you to be brave and face the future alone. You are strong by nature. You'll always miss them. And you don't have to be brave. Because I'm not going anywhere without you. You and I can be brave together, alright?"

The words just came out of my mouth. I hadn't really planned to say them. But she didn't need to be told that she was strong or that she could do this. I would be stupid to think she could be strong through this sort of thing. Who was expecting her to be?

Herself.

She didn't need to hear that though. All she needed to know was that she is not alone anymore.

"I love you," she chokes out, barely audible.

"And I love you," I tell her.

I know she loves me, but I don't think she meant it like that when she said it. I think she said it because she felt the need to tell me that because she feels like she needs to take the chance to tell everyone that matters to her that she loves them.

"I want to go back," she states, more clearly.

"Whenever you're ready," I reply.

Zelda moves back and stands up. I hold her arms, worried she might fall back down or something. We walk out, Zelda carrying the two things she went in for, two articles of clothing, and she shuts the door.

Zelda walks out of her grandparents' room and shuts that door too.

She takes the things in her room and places them in the suitcase. She zips it up and rolls it out behind her. She turns around at the door and looks around her room, silent for a while.

"Is that everything?" I ask.

"Yes."

She wheels it out to the living room. That was surprisingly fast.

She stops again and stares around the living room, her cans still lying about. I wonder what will happen to them (and the rest of it) when she just leaves. But I imagine Henya will come take care of a lot of it.

The dropping of her suitcases startles me as Zelda takes off running in front of me. She pushes open a door that leads to another room through the living room. I'm taken aback, but quickly follow after her.

"Zelda, what—," I'm stopped when I emerge into the next room.

This is one place that is not covered by curtains. I didn't even know the ceilings went this high, I thought there was an upstairs to the house. But there must not have been, it must have just been this room. The ceilings went twice as high as in the living room, and windows were placed around the entire perimeter at the top, letting in a golden light from outside.

The walls weren't walls but bookshelves with thousands of books stacked in them. More books lined the floor. It made Zelda's books in her room look like a small collection. Books were scattered about the floor, some in languages I didn't recognize. Scrap pieces of paper, pages of books, and torn parts of different textbooks were all over the floor. There was no furniture in the room at all, save for one chair in the corner that caught the most light in the room. In the other corner, there was a pillow and a blanket that I know she must've fallen asleep on in the past.

"This is my book collection," she says with pride.

I step around in circles, observing it all.

"How many—,"

"4,847," she replies before I can even ask.

"And you—,"

"Every one," she answers again.

She then looks around, admiring all of her precious treasures.

"Every single one of them," she says again, a rare smile I've only seen about twice forming on her lips.

I notice some notes scribbled on a page in Zelda's handwriting.

"Are these your notes?" I ask.

"Yes," she smiles again.

I nod and keep looking around. This explains so much of her. All of the words in here. All of the stories, all of the information, all of the history, all of the work—all of it is in her head. This is who she was. This is who she is now. She carries all of this around with her. This is what shapes her. This is where she was before I met her. And the girl that read all of this, the girl that understands and thinks and ponders and learns and comprehends and functions on this level…the girl that does all of that is with me. She talks to me. She loves me.

What a lucky person I am to even know her.

"You're genuinely something else," I think aloud as I look around.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment," she says.

I turn toward her to see her eyeing me suspiciously.

"Of course," I quickly say.

A piece of paper with a riddle of some sort catches my eye. Out of curiosity I read it aloud to Zelda. She answers back immediately. I ask her if she made it up and she nods proudly.

She bends down and picks up another, reading it aloud to me. I don't mind saying, I'm no idiot when it comes to school or just learning in general, but this sort of thing is way over my head.

She must know it too, because she picks up another paper and reads a riddle from it. Of course I get it wrong and I can tell she feels joy from telling me why.

"1600," she answers. "Zelda only likes perfect squares."

I find it funny that she made it herself in her own riddle. Probably because she really does only like perfect squares.

I reach out and pull her into a backwards hug, placing my chin on her shoulder.

"Well I like Zelda and all of her perfect squares!"

"You still lost," she replies.

"It wasn't a competition!" I argue.

"Everything is a competition."

I sigh and let go of her as she giggles.

Sigh.

She's so cute.

We do a few more problems (I only got two right, but Zelda seemed pleased anyway), and then I go back to looking at some of her amazing observations. No wonder her grandparents sent her to Blair Cavington. There was no way they could let all of this knowledge not be more tapped into. She has so much potential. She could do so much. She could offer so much to so many fields. She has to take it back with her. She can't just leave all of this work here.

I finally convince her to pack it up and have it shipped to her address back in Hyrule. I have no idea where she will store it all, but I know there's bound to be a place. The academy would probably provide one for her considering how much of an asset she is.

Two hours later we successfully packed up all the notes and books. We worked hard and fast, but we got it done, somehow. We high five each other, proud of our work.

We head out, telling Gondo about our favor on the way out. It's not like Zelda can't afford to have it shipped to her now, anyway. So none of it matters.

I wonder if she will want to walk down the gravel road to her house. Her real house. But she doesn't. She just eyes it with fear and hatred.

"You're sure there's nothing else you need before we say goodbye and head out?" I ask her.

She seems startled, but she assures me there's not.

After we have said goodbye to Gondo (who can be a bit intimidating), we head for the bus stop on the edge of town.

We hop on and get settled for the two and a half hour ride to the airport. I half wonder if Zelda is truly alright. This was her home.

She looks past me and stares out the window as the bus pulls away. But she doesn't seem sad. She just looks reflective.

Reaching in my backpack, I pull out the lunches Henya made us.

"Lunch?"

Zelda surprisingly agrees and eats most of her lunch. She even eats the cookie Henya stuffed at the bottom for us.

Soon though, she's out like a light. Which doesn't surprise me. She's bound to be worn out.

After setting an alarm on my phone, I lean over on her and fall asleep as well.

My alarm sounds and I awake, waking Zelda as well. She squints a bit and then realizes where we are.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her.

"Minus the stomach ache from all the food, I feel good," she answers. She is probably just car sick too. I didn't want her to overdo it today. I know I was asking a lot of her body, physically, to go from being bed ridden for six weeks to literally traversing the world in less than 48 hours after she was out.

"The doctor said that would happen for a while. We still need to ease you into food again. We'll have to take it easy when we get back to Hyrule too. Maybe Agitha can help us."

Zelda grins and I know it's at the mention of Agitha. She misses her too.

She stares out the window, and I do the same. The terrain of this place makes me curious as to what all of it is from: be it debris from storms in the past, random graffiti from people, torn up, abandoned buildings. It makes me appreciate Hyrule for its beauty even more. I've never been surrounded by just land. All my life, there's been some body of water very close. But as far as I could see here, there were just fields.

I notice Zelda isn't looking out the window anymore but at me. My heart thumps a little harder.

"What?" I inquire.

"Nothing," she smiles.

I don't question and just keep looking around.

When we arrive at the airport, Zelda grabs her bags and I know she's about to take off. I move past her swiftly and make it to the front of the bus. She's right behind me though. I hear her thank the bus driver and I step off in time to see her literally jump out of the bus. She seems to be looking for something, but then she turns around and almost hits me.

"Oh, hey," she says.

"Hey," I answer.

"Didn't see you there."

I snicker and grab her wrist and a suitcase to carry and we walk into the airport.

I get her stuff checked and stand in the security line with her and my backpack.

We finally board the plane. Zelda pulls her legs up to her chest. I smile at her and ask her if she's comfy, which she insists she is.

Finally, we take off.

I whip out my sketch pad and begin to doodle. It has been so long since I've drawn I need to practice my hand a bit. Zelda watches me for a while before taking out her book, leaning on my arm, and reading.

The hum of the plane eventually lulls me to sleep, which I am grateful for.

I wake up to find it's night, wherever we are.

Zelda is passed out next to me with the hood of my jacket pulled up over her head. She must have gotten cold. Her head rested on her knees and her hands hugged her legs close to her. I kiss her forehead and lean against the window, falling asleep again.

I am jolted awake when I feel like I'm falling.

Oh, it's because we have started our descent.

I look out to see it's become more light outside. It must be sunrise.

Zelda is still out (travel must have taken it out of her). So I don't wake her until we are close to the ground and the scenery is beautiful.

"Zelda," I say.

Her eyes flutter open and she looks at me confusedly.

"I hate to wake you up, but I figured you'd want to see this," I move back so she can see out the window. She gasps and leans all the way over on me to look out. Her eyes are wide and her lips slightly form a smile. I realize this isn't the first time I've seen her excitedly peer out a window.

"Wow, so pretty," she mumbles.

We look out the window as we get closer and closer to the ground. Finally, the wheels touch down and I feel the thrust of the breaks on the huge aircraft. The flight attendant announces our landing, and people start to shift around.

"Link, we are home!" Zelda says to me with an amount of joy that makes my heart light up.

"We finally are, Zelda."

* * *

**A/N: HEY! Okay first off yeah, I changed the number of books in the library. 2,000 was just too few. Secondly, YEAH, THE ZELDA AND LINK DUO IS BACK BABY. Look at her go...so proud of our little Zelda and how far she's come. Anywho, here is the next chapter finally. I hope you all enjoy it! I also hope you had a great Thanksgiving. Finals week is JUST AROUND THE CORNER and then we can all shout hip hip hurray for the holidays and just enjoy the break! Hopefully you'll see me over that time too, considering I'm out until February :) As always if you have any questions, comments, or just wanna say something, feel free to leave it in a review! Follow, favorite, or don't, do your thing. Thank you all for being patient with me! I wouldn't have ever made it this far in this story without your amazing comments and encouragement. Bless you, all, dear readers!**


	27. Chapter 27: Old New (Zelda)

Chapter 27: New Old

-Zelda-

Much like the first time I arrived at Wellington, I am met with the gorgeous view of the sea and the sun. I look at the mountains in the distance and think about all there is to explore in them.

The plane lands and I can't help but smile at the fact that I am back.

People start to stand after we've come to a full stop. Link and I stand up and stretch, grabbing our belongings and waiting to get out of our seats. The eight hour plane ride honestly did me a world of good as I was able to sleep the whole way. I hope Link did too so that he wouldn't suffer from jet lag too terribly bad.

Someone is kind enough to let me step out in the isle. I hold up the line to let Link go ahead of me. It has been a long time since I had struggled to find my way to Blair Cavington from here, so I figure I'll let him take the lead. He steps out in front of me and I grab on to the back of his shirt to hang on to him.

We make it off of the plane and to get our luggage, which for Link was nothing at all. He then leads me in the direction of the train station. He apparently knows his way around here well, which I am thankful for.

The doors to the train close and Link and I hang on to a pole as it takes off. As soon as we emerge from the tunnel to the outside, I feel my smile return. Because I have returned. It feels like an eternity since I have seen the beauty of Wellington.

"How does it feel to be back?" Link asks.

"Amazing."

I can't wait to get back to Agitha and Komali. I was so eager to see the both of them. I know Link is too. I slightly wonder if Komali resents Link for up and leaving to come find me. Maybe not resent—that's too strong of a word. I just wonder if it bothers him that Link was willing to leave Agitha and him to find me. Although, it's not like Link intended to be gone for six weeks either.

Regardless, I am back now and Link is back now and we will see them.

"Zelda?" Link says quietly as we ride past the outskirts of Wellington.

"Yes?"

"Do you intend to tell Komali and Agitha the reason you left? Or, I guess I should ask, how much do you intend to tell them?"

"I hadn't really thought about it," I answer. "I guess in my head I thought you and I would return and everything would go back to the way it always was," I answer.

"You know they're going to ask, Zelda."

"Yes…," I trailed off. I think about what I will say to them. Will I just tell them the truth?

"But it's up to you," Link pipes up again. "If you want to tell them the whole story you can. If you only want to tell part of it you can. It's your story, you can pick however much you want to share or not."

"It was my story. The beginning of it is my story, I guess. But the end of it is our story. You were just as much a part of it as I was."

Link tilts his head, and a small, sad smile appears on his face. I smile back at him, because I know he knows the statement is true. He deserves credit in our story. I wouldn't have a proper ending to my story if it wasn't for him.

"How about I just wait and see? If I end up telling them the whole thing I will, if not then I will just fumble my way through like I did for the last year," I answer.

"It's up to you, my dear." He goes back to looking out the window.

"Besides," I reply after a pause. "I know I'll end up telling them the whole story eventually. Just like I ended up telling you."

"You only told me because I traversed the earth to find you," he smirks.

"You don't know, I could have planned on telling you this entire time," I shrug.

"Zelda Nohansen. Look me in the face and tell me you had full intention of telling me your entire backstory one day," Link's stare pierces me.

I stare back for a while. Would I have told him? I believe I would have if I had had the proper time and strength to. I had fallen in love with him before I ever left Wellington, I know that. But I didn't know he returned the feelings quite as much as I did. I thought maybe he just liked me enough to want to kiss me, nothing more than that. But once I woke up to him in my hospital room, I knew I could tell him any and every bit of it if I wanted: because he wasn't willing to leave me. Also, I had no choice but to tell him at that point.

If all of that hadn't happened, though, if my grandparents hadn't died, if I hadn't left Blair Cavington without so much as a "so long," if I had known Link loved me too, and if I had known the lengths he was willing to go to for me, I would have told him. I whole heartedly know that I would have told him. So when I look at him now, his piercing blue eyes staring into mine, once again digging far into my soul, I smile confidently and answer, "Yes."

Link's interrogative stare is finally broken with a smile. He still shakes his head, a gesture I've learned he does when he doesn't know what to say to me anymore, and goes back to looking out the window. He was probably more excited to return to Hyrule than I was. This was his home.

At least, I think it is.

The more I think about it the more I realize I don't know as much about Link's home as he knows about mine. Which is so weird: I've never had anyone know more about me than I know about them.

I know his favorite scene in his home village of Ordon. I know some funny stories and I know some of the people he has mentioned before. But I don't know where it is or what it looks like or what his home, his first, real home, was like.

"Link," I get his attention as the train approaches the stop at Blair Cavington.

His blond hair whips around his face as he turns his head to look down at me.

"I want you to take me to Ordon one day, okay?"

At first, he seems confused by my request. But then he just smiles.

"Anything you want, Zelda."

The train pulls to a stop and Link takes one of my suitcases and one of my hands. I follow him off the train, pulling the other suitcase along with me.

Once again, I find myself back in the extravagant station of the school. It is bound to be the most beautiful station in the entire city. And it is my school's station. It is my school. This is my new home. I look at my hand, linked in his.

This is my best friend. This is the person that saved me. This is where we live. This is where we learn things together. This is his home, too. And this is where we start the rest of our lives.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Link Anael. I'm glad to see you returned safely. Did you have a good trip?" the receptionist at the desk asks. Link lets go of my hand and replies to her. I wonder where he told her he was going.

"Yes ma'am, I did. Thank you," he says as he signs a form saying he did in fact return.

"And I see you brought another familiar face with you," the lady says. I realize it is the same one that saw me off when I left, too.

"Yes ma'am," I answer her. "I'm Z—,"

"Yes, Miss Nohansen. We've been eagerly awaiting your return. All I need you to do is sign here and you're taken care of. I will notify your departments that you are back," she nods to Link and me.

We both thank her and then take off with my stuff. I try to carry the other suitcase of mine, but Link refuses to let me.

When we emerge from the station, through the gate, and onto the campus, I start to cry for some reason.

Link spins around, hearing me sniff, and his hands immediately land on my shoulders.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," I wipe a tear from my eyes. "I'm just so happy to be back."

Link's expression changes and he pulls me into a hug.

"Me too," he replies. "I am so glad we are back."

I nearly run to the Lanayru Complex with my stuff. I haven't felt this energized in so long. But Link reminds me to be careful not to overdo it.

"I love my school," I sing-song as I skip through the streets.

I run up the steps of my building.

"I love my building."

"I love my lobby."

"I love my elevator."

"I love my carpeted hallway."

"I love my door number."

Link, who hasn't said a word the entire time, scoffs as he places my hand on the scanner. The door unlocks and he throws it open.

I sprint to the giant window and throw the curtains open, allowing every bit of light in.

"I love my windows!" I shout.

I run to my bed and jump on top of it.

"I love my bed! I love my pillows!"

Link walks over to where I lay on my back, staring at the ceiling, so thankful for being back. I didn't realize how much I'd missed it.

He bends down and scoops me up, my legs dangling over his arms.

"Link, I love it all so much," I say, limp as I my head hangs backwards, observing my room from upside down.

"And I love you," he tilts me up and kisses my forehead, squeezing me in a hug that I return.

Link sets me down in my living room and looks at my suitcases.

"Nope," I answer, already knowing what he is thinking. "I can do it later."

"It's up to you," he says.

"I want to go see Agitha and Komali."

Link flashes his trademark grin.

"Let's go, then."

I sling my door open, but then remember something.

"Wait."

Link turns around and watches as I unzip one of my suitcases and pull out my only two pictures, the one of my grandparents and of my parents. I run over to my nightstand and stand them both up on it. I look at them for a while, but I don't feel sad. I just feel like they've come here with me now. And that they're happy I'm back too. They wouldn't want me to be back in Morehouse, grieving. They'd want me to be here. They'd be proud of me.

"Okay," I announce.

"You ready?" Link asks from the door.

"I'm ready," I smile.

Link and I walk hand in hand to the cafe, a route that I have so missed taking. Komali would be in track practice at the moment, but Agitha would be cleaning up after her breakfast rush.

We walk in and I am met with the smell of pastries and coffee. I take a deep breath, reveling in it. Agitha isn't in the front. I hear her rustling around in the back.

"I'll be right with you!" She calls. It feels like it's been so long since I've heard her sweet voice. It's all I can do to keep myself from barging back there and screaming with joy.

She emerges from the back, wiping her hands on her apron, covered in flour.

"I'm sorry for your wait, it's been—,"

She looks up and sees that it is Link and me. She stares for a moment, I suppose wondering if it truly is us.

"Hey, Agith—,"

Before I can even finish my sentence, she rams into me, tightly gripping my waist. I lay my head on hers and hug her back tightly.

"I've missed you so much," she says in my chest. She tilts her head up and I see tears streaming down her face, which causes me to almost start crying, too.

"I was afraid you were never coming back," she sobs. "I never got to say goodbye."

Guilt washes over me as I hear her cries.

"I'm so sorry," I say, choking on my own tears.

"Zelda, don't ever do that again," Agitha continues crying in my shirt, her plea barely audible.

"I promise I won't. I promise," I tell her, hugging her tightly. I know I'm bound to be squeezing the life out of her, but she doesn't seem to care.

"I couldn't just leave you," I say to her, fiddling with one of her pigtails.

"Good," she says, calming down. She sniffs a couple times and adorably tries to erase the tear spots from my shirt.

"Hey, my little prodigy," Link bends down to one knee. Agitha immediately throws her arms around his neck and Link stands up, picking her up.

"You've gotten heavier," he says as he swings her around.

"I should slap you," Agitha says as Link puts her down, but she doesn't let go of him.

"I've missed you so much, Agitha," Link says.

"I've missed you too," she says, her voice muffled from being buried in his shoulder. "I kept waiting and waiting for you to come home and every day that you didn't I got more and more worried. I was so scared. Komali and I have spent every day together hoping that we would just wake up and it would have only been one day, and you both would come in here and we would eat lunch together again and everything would be fixed."

"It's fixed now, Agitha. It's all fixed now," Link says as he rubs her back. She leans back and looks at him.

"You promise me?"

"I promise." Link kisses her on the cheek.

He stands up and looks around.

"Man, you have no idea how much I've been dying to get back in here and eat one of your sandwiches again."

"I'll make you one now! Wait, have you seen Komali? Zelda, what do you want? A muffin? Chocolate chip? Of course chocolate chip. Wait, do you still like muffins? Can your tastebuds change in six weeks? Where is Komali?"

She kept track of how long we were gone…that poor child.

"Agitha, it's okay, we will find Komali. He is in track right now, right?"

"Yeah, he will be in there for—," she turns around and look at the clock, "about ten minutes."

"We should wait for him outside his room and then we can all come back here," I suggest.

"Actually, since you guys have been gone, Komali comes here every day after practice now and I make him breakfast," Agitha tells us.

"Then we can wait for him here," Link says, pulling a chair out for me. I take a seat in the same barstool I always sat in and Link sits down next to me.

Agitha fidgets around for a while and then finally takes her phone out.

"Aggggh, I can't wait. I'm telling him to come here right now."

"Agitha, won't he get in trouble?" Link asks.

"No. Besides, he will answer for me," she informs us.

"He usually never answers if he's in track," Link whispers as Agitha calls.

"Times are a'changing," I whisper back.

"I guess he and Agitha did only have each other there for a while. They only had each other to cling to."

"That's true. Without you around, Komali needed someone to take care of," I smile at Link.

He rolls his eyes but he can't conceal his smile.

"True."

"Komali?!" Agitha says in the phone. "Come to the cafe right now. No, just come!"

We hear Komali say something through the phone, but can't make out what it is.

"Komali, I know there are only ten minutes left in your practice anyway. Just tell your coach it's emergent and that you have to go."

Komali must have agreed, because Agitha only replies with "thank you" and then hangs up.

"Is he coming?" Link asks excitedly.

"He's coming," Agitha replies.

She really must have Komali wrapped around her little finger. He is so compulsive, he'd never leave for anyone or anything.

Five minutes later, Komali rushes in, still in his track clothes. He pulls the door open and is met with all of our gazes.

For a while, he just stops and doesn't say anything. Then a smirk crosses his face and he looks Link up and down.

"Excuse me, sir, I've just come a track practice and I seem to have left my hair brush, do you have one I could borrow? Oh wait," he points to Link's hair, "evidently not."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't have one but let me see if my mother does in her purse. Want her lipstick as well while you're touching up?" Link replies, standing up from the barstool.

"That's okay, I still have some of your mom's lipstick on me from earlier this morning," Komali tries to say without smiling.

"You're the worst," Link says as he and Komali embrace each other.

"No," Komali leans back, grabbing Link's shoulders, "you're the worst. Where have you been?"

Komali and Link actually hug each other, laughing.

"All over kingdom come looking for her," he gestures to me.

Komali looks over at me. I know he notices how much of a waste I've become, but he spares me any questions and hugs me.

"Zelda, you are one hell of a hide and seeker," he says as he pats me on the back. My head could be cracked against his stone hard of a torso.

"Thank you," I reply. He pulls back and smiles at me.

"It's good to have you home, too. Nothing is the same without you here."

"He's right," Agitha chimes in. "I don't know where you were, or why you went, or whether or not you intend to stay here at all, but you better stay here. Because you're one of us, Zelda. You're a prodigy child. You're a miscreant to society and a product of abnormality, just like the rest of us. And this is where you belong."

Where I belong.

I look at all of them. Link, Agitha, Komali. I look around our favorite place to be, our little cafe. I look out the window and I can see the streets of Blair Cavington, the school with old and meticulous detail in every building. The school that found me. The school that made me make friends. The school that pulled me out of the dark shell I had lived in for so long. Agitha is right. I do belong here. Morehouse was what made me but Blair Cavington is what reinvented me. I was made out of Morehouse material, but I was shaped by Blair Cavington. This is my new home. And this is my new family.

"Yes," I finally reply. "You're right. I do belong here. And I intend to stay here."

"Thank Goddess," Agitha breathes.

I look at Link, the one who brought me back here in the first place. He smiles at me gently and I know he's leaving it up to me what I want to say. Perhaps, in a way, he's forcing me to say it myself. He's forcing me to face it. He is there for me, but he doesn't' speak for me. Which is something that I appreciate.

"Details will come later but first let's get this show on the road. Zelda, you want a chocolate chip muffin, yes?" Agitha asks as she puts on her apron.

"Yes, please," I grin.

"Link, plain bagel and cream cheese? Coming right up. Komali?" She looks at him and then waves him off, "Yeah, I know what you want already. Alright, I'll get to it."

She quickly starts working away at the counter, ducking into the back kitchen every now and then.

The four of us make small talk, which is really just Link and I asking about what all the two of them have been up to since we've been gone. Agitha informs me that Ruto came in a few times to question where Link was. I forgot Ruto ever existed. Komali told Link about him finally striking up a conversation with Medli, the cute hippy girl I met at the beginning of the year. Komali intends to ask her on a date soon, or so he says. Agitha only rolls her eyes when Komali mentions Medli though. According to her, Medli is too much of a "free spirit" for Komali and the two of them will only clash. Of course, Agitha knows Komali pretty well so she may have a point.

"Oh shut up, you just say that because you don't like her harp," Komali says as Agitha slides plates our direction.

"No, I like the harp, I don't like how she is constantly _playing_ the harp," she corrects him.

"Okay well, still," Komali shrugs. "She's like, gorgeous, Agitha, and I want to take her on a date."

"Men," Agitha shakes her head.

"Hey, I say go for it. You've admired her from afar for too long. Just ask her on a date and if you guys get along, great. If not than you tried and it'll just be another girl that was too dull, stupid, or weird to hang out with you," Link chimes in.

"You're one to talk," Komali threw at Link. "You never liked any girl ever."

All of the sudden they realize that I'm sitting there, and all three of them look at me.

"Speaking of which," Agitha raises her eyebrows and hops up on the counter, leaning over and looking at Link and me.

She waits for either of us to say anything. I look at Link and he looks at me, trying to determine what to say.

"Wait, before we get into any of that," Komali interrupts. Agitha gasps, her mouth hanging open in confusion as to why he would stop, and for a minute I think she wants to hit him.

"Where the heck have you been all this time?" Komali asks. "You just disappeared," he points to me, "You took off to find her," he says to Link, "and neither of you came back for six weeks. Six weeks! We made enough small talk but now I demand some sort of an explanation because frankly that was the weirdest thing I've ever experienced or seen in my entire life. For real, what even happened?"

Link looks at me and I know he's handing me the reigns.

"Well," I start. My heart is pounding, pondering whether or not to tell them the whole thing. They both know I'm skinnier than when I left. They both realize I can't finish a whole muffin like I used to. They both know I up and left after a panic attack that was seemingly triggered by something. They just don't know what. They're my best friends, they do deserve some sort of explanation. So I give it to them.

"My grandparents died," I start. Agitha gasps, but Komali continues to just listen, calmly. "When I heard news that they had passed, I knew I had to go home immediately. When I got there, I wasn't quite ready for the emotions and loneliness I faced. I wasn't prepared for all of that. It happened so suddenly. I…I was really afraid because I didn't know what was going to happen to me after that. I've only been at Blair Cavington for a year, and while it did feel like my home, when I got back to my real home, I felt like Hyrule was just a dream. I felt like all of it was so far away. I didn't really see any hope for things to get better. And so, they got worse."

"What about your parents?" Agitha asks. I look at her, tears forming in my eyes.

"They're gone too, aren't they?" She asks sincerely, my emotions reflecting on hers as she begins to tear up as well. We stare at each other like that, for a moment. Agitha's eyes dance back and forth between mine. It feel like she watches my entire childhood play out on my face, and that she understands. She just knows.

"Yes," I answer quietly. "Yes, they are."

"With that being said," I continue, "I felt so alone. I stayed at my grandparents house by myself, wondering what I would do. Over the time I was there, I got really sick. I went to my old house, the one I lived in with my parents years ago. I don't really know why I went there, but I did. There's not much left of it though, it's just where it used to be. I don't really know how long I stayed there. All I remember after that is…waking up. I remember hearing people talk and stuff. But when I opened my eyes, I was in the hospital. And soon, Link was in there too. So he stayed with me until I got better. We went back to my town to get my things…and now we are here," I smile sheepishly.

"Oh, Zelda," Agitha breathes. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," I reach across and grab her hand. I look at Link, who is looking at me but I imagine his mind is elsewhere.

"It's all okay, now," I say again.

"We had no idea what happened to you. We just knew that you were in trouble. So we sent Link to get you. We knew he'd find you."

"Well," I look at Link, "he did."

"Thank Goddess he found you when he did," Komali adds.

"Yes, truly. Link saved my life."

Komali looks at Link, who is still silent, and studies him for a while.

"Well, you're home now. And home is where you'll stay. So you're right, it's all okay now," Agitha says, her voice the most uplifting thing I've heard in a long time. I've needed to hear that voice.

The four of us go to Komali's room to get the video game console to then take it to my room. Link drops his things off in his room while we are there, and I say hello to all of his things. I wanted to go downtown to the market, but Link reminds me that I should still take it easy. I was in the hospital three days ago, technically. And after just the walking I have done today, I'm worn out. I guess it's obvious too, because I'm breathing really heavily.

"Hey," Link grabs my shoulder and turns me to him so he can see my face. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm just tired."

Halfway back to my room though, I find myself on Link's back while he carries me alongside Agitha and Komali.

"I promise, I'm fine, I can walk," I say.

"Shut up," Link says as he tosses me up to adjust his hold on my legs.

I thump my head back down on his shoulder.

We get to my room and Link jokingly drops me on my couch.

Agitha and I unpack and hang up my clothes while Link and Komali set up the game. There's not a lot for me to unpack, since I leave the other things I brought from Morehouse in the suitcase.

"That's all done. Tomorrow we will go buy you groceries, just like when we moved you in," Agitha smiles.

"That's what I wanted to do today," I whine in Link's direction.

"Says the girl that couldn't make it from our room to here without breaking a sweat," Link calls back with a controller in his hand.

"Hey, it's a long walk. I break a sweat on a good day," Agitha chimes in.

"Thank you," I tell her.

"Just rest today and tomorrow we can do some things. Slow and steady, Zelda," Agitha tells me as the two of us sit down behind the boys to join the game.

When they both lose, Agitha and I pick up controllers and start in.

Hours pass as we sit in front of my TV, playing until our eyes hurt from staring at the screen for so long.

"I need a snack," Komali interjects.

"Me too," Link says.

"Let's just order pizza," Agitha suggests.

Link looks at me, waiting for me to chime in but I don't. I'm still not hungry. Plus, pizza doesn't sound all that appetizing.

This would be the hard part. Transitioning from the hospital life to regular life. Even though I'm back, I can't walk around as much. I can't eat just anything or else I get sick, and I can't keep up with everyone like I could before I left. And on top of all of that, I hinder Link from being normal because he stays back with me.

"That sounds good to me," Komali replies to Agitha. She stands up to get her phone to order it.

"Is pepperoni okay with you guys?" she asks Link and me.

"Fine with me," Link answers, covering for me.

Thirty minutes later, our pizza arrives at my door. Agitha, Komali, and Link start in on it but I hang back. Just by looking at it, even smelling it, it kind of makes me sick. I go sit back down on my couch, pretending to keep playing video games.

"Zelda, do you want a piece?"

"Uhh, I'm fine," I answer. "Maybe later."

I feel them staring at me, but I never look up.

After they finish their pizza, Agitha returns to the cafe before she goes to class. Komali skipped his classes this morning to hang out with Link and me, which is a huge felony in his book, but he did it anyway. I guess he missed Link more than Link or I realized.

"I better go too," Komali says, standing up with Agitha. "I have class this afternoon."

"Alright. Thank you guys for coming to hang out with me," I tell them as they head out my door.

"We will see you later, alright?" Komali says, and I know he means because I won't be going anywhere this time.

"Yes, you will," I reply. He smiles at me and then leaves.

After they shut the door, Link turns to me quickly.

"Now, I know we are both skipping classes today since we just got back, and you're bound to be worn out because I am," he starts in.

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired," I admit.

"Well, I'll let you rest soon, but we have to find you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," I shake my head.

"Zeldaaa," he draws my name out when he's annoyed. "I know we are home now but we can't do this. We have to stick to the plan like Fi and Dr. Renado told us to," he reminds me. The mention of Fi makes me kind of sad. I wonder what she's doing. I wonder who's in my room now.

"Alright," I cave.

"Good. Now, does anything sound good to eat at all?"

I think about it for a while, but nothing really does.

Link gets up and goes to my messenger bag. He takes out the papers that I took with me from the hospital and reads them aloud.

"You need at least forty grams of protein today. I can tell you that muffin had barely any," he informs me.

"Yeah, but muffins are good," I reply.

He looks up at me from behind the paper.

"Look, I know Fi said you need to eat anything that will stick, so eating at all is good. But we've got to at least try to obey the guidelines here."

He thinks for a while and then comes up with an idea.

"How about a peanut butter and jelly sandwich? That's always a good thing to eat."

I think about it for a while and I can see Link basically pleading for me to agree to it. To make it easy on him, I say it sounds good.

"But I don't have any food," I comment.

"It's okay. Komali and I do. I'll be right back. You stay here and try to rest for a while, okay?"

I get anxious at the thought of him leaving me. I guess he can see it because he immediately comes over to me and places his hands on my shoulders, a thing he does when he wants me to listen to him.

"Remember, we are back here now. We aren't separated by anything. Everything is normal. Everything is okay. You don't have to worry," he reassures me.

I nod, trying to hammer that fact in my head. I have been out of normalcy for so long that now I'm terrorized by small things that might separate me from him.

"I'll just be right back. Besides, I'm bound to get on your nerves at some point. It'll do you good to have some peace and quiet while I'm gone."

"No," I shake my head, but lay down on my couch anyway because I'm tired. Jet lag is starting to set in.

"I'll be right back," he says as he moves my hair out of my face.

"Okay," I nod, hoping to fall asleep before he leaves.

I don't.

But it's surprisingly not as scary in here. The daylight streams through my windows and all seems well with the world outside.

I think about the last month and a half and how crazy it all is. It's funny how in an instant, my normal can change. This used to be my normal. Then my normal was sitting in a house by myself waiting on the day that I finally didn't wake up there. Then it was sitting in a hospital room with Link every day. And now, I'm back here. It's all just so peculiar.

I fall asleep thinking about how funny life is. I wake up to a light knock on my door, and I get up to answer it. Thankfully, it's Link, who is holding a lunchbox that I didn't know he owned.

"Well that's just adorable," I say as I let him in.

"Gee, just what every guy wants to hear his girlfriend say when she opens the door," he says as he steps in.

I'm caught off guard by the use of the word "girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" I say without thinking.

"Yeah," Link says as he is unpacking my lunch from his lunchbox. Suddenly, he looks up at me.

"Hmmm," he mumbles.

"Yes?"

"I never really made that official did I?"

"No. No you did not."

"Well then," he steps around my counter and looks at me with an expression that makes my heart beat so loud I can feel it in my chest.

"Yeah?" I mean to say but it comes out as a whisper.

"Let's make it official right now."

"D-do it properly," I choke out.

"What?"

"You…you have to ask me properly."

Link sighs and steps closer to me.

"Zelda," he starts.

"Yes?"

"Will you and all your…insane brilliance, intelligence, charm, beauty, determination, and extreme stubborn-ness, do me the honor of being my girlfriend? And let me be your boyfriend? And it be you and me and me and you?"

I can't contain my grin as he says the words, but it's okay because he can't contain his either.

"Of course," I start to laugh out of excitement, and nervousness for some reason.

Link wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me really quick.

"Was that sufficient for you enough, princess?"

"Yes," I nod. "I'm just glad you finally did. You should have asked me before I left, I would have said yes you know."

"Well excuuuuse me, princess, you're the one who took off without a trace! And I would have after that but I was a little busy _finding_ you!"

I laugh with my arms still wrapped around his neck as he holds me up.

"Sorryyyy," I draw out.

"It's okay," he kisses me again before setting me down. "You can make it up to me by eating this luxurious lunch I made you," he replies as I sit in one of my stools.

"You're the sweetest person I've ever met," I say as I observe his handy-work.

"Let's save the compliments until after you eat it," he smiles.

Link slides the peanut butter sandwich to me and then places a tall, cold bottle of milk next to it.

"Um, what?" I gesture to it. He knows how much I hate milk.

"I know," he starts. "But you've gotta drink it."

"There's no way," I start in.

"Zelda, you know I'm sorry to make you do something two minutes after we start officially dating, but my hands are tied with this one. Dr. Renado directly stated that you have to drink milk for at least two weeks or your bones are going to suffer."

"What kind is it?" I ask tentatively. I hate to disagree with him when it really wasn't his fault. I was putting up a fight against someone who didn't even provoke me.

He waits a long time before answering, staring at me as I stared at the milk.

"Whole," he says quickly.

"Liiiiiink," I whine.

"Zelda, dang it, what else are you going to drink with a PB&amp;J, water? That's disgusting. Just one bottle, that's all. Hold your nose and chug it if you have to but you've gotta drink the entire bottle within the day."

I look up at him. I know he is being serious. He looks at me with concern. His eyes are so bright. He is so attractive. He is really my boyfriend now.

"Fine," I cave.

Surprisingly, the sandwich is easy for me to eat. I take a few bites and nod to Link, holding a thumbs up.

"Man, you rival Agitha," I say as I chew it.

"Oh please."

He leans on his elbows across from me and watches me eat every bite, occasionally taking drinks of milk in between.

When I finish the sandwich, I only have a little bit of milk left. I eye it suspiciously, looking at Link, begging him not to make me.

"You can do it," he gestures.

I growl and pick up the bottle, tilting my head back and taking one last huge gulp. There's a tiny bit left at the bottom, but Link doesn't make me drink the rest of it.

"Atta girl!" He cheers. "See? I knew you could do it."

"Don't patronize me," I say as I wipe my mouth on my napkin. Link only laughs.

Link spends the rest of the day with me, mainly just reading and catching up on some school work that he missed while I do the same. I don't really have any work to make up, that I know of. Or they just haven't given it to me yet. So I just read for pleasure. Unlike me, he wasn't excused from anything, really. Link is a third year, so he has a lot of other work integrated into his art studies. Next year will be the hardest for him, though.

Right before dinner time, my room phone rings.

Link looks at me curiously as I get up to answer it. I shrug, not knowing who would be calling.

"Hello?"

"Miss Nohansen?"

"Yes, this is she," I answer.

"This is Beth, from Dr. Skett's office. We were informed that you were back from your trip home."

"Oh, yes. I made it back this morning."

Link looks at me and I tilt the phone away from my voice, mouthing that it was the psychiatrist's office.

"We are certainly glad to hear it. We know you are settling in after your traveling today, but tomorrow the psychiatrist would like to evaluate you. We received the information from your hospital in Kokiri already, we just want to check in with you before you start classes. Could you come in tomorrow at about 8? I know that's early, but we want to get it out of the way before your classes start," Beth informs me.

"Oh…yes, I can do that."

"Okay, thank you so much, Miss Zelda. We are so glad you are back! See you tomorrow then."

"Okay, thank you. Bye."

I hang up the phone and look at Link.

"That was weird," I state.

"How come?"

"He wants me to come in tomorrow for an evaluation and stuff."

"Who is 'he?'"

"The psychiatrist, Dr. Skett."

"Hm. Well, he did see you in the beginning. I guess it makes sense. Do you want me to go with you? I can wait outside again."

He is so sweet to me.

I smile at him and sit next to him.

"No, that's alright. You need to go to class. I can go there and I will see you in Linguistics."

Link smiles back at me.

"If you say so."

Link stays with me until he and I both start to fall asleep.

"I should probably head back," he says reluctantly.

"I really don't want you to," I admit.

"I really don't want to."

We stay on my couch for a little bit longer, our feet facing each other as I lean on one arm rest and he leans on another, watching the sun go down.

"Remember that time we drank hot chocolate and listened to it rain?" I ask.

"Yep. That was a good day."

"That was a good day," I reply.

I doze off for a minute, and I suppose Link does too because soon I feel him moving as he gets up.

"Come on. We should go to bed. We have to get our sleep schedules back on track."

"Yeah," I yawn.

"What are you going to do?" He says, standing up.

"Shower and go to bed," I tell him.

"Cool. Me too. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Every fiber of my being is telling me to make him stay, but I know this has to happen eventually. I have to return to my old normal again.

"Okay."

Link goes to my door. I get up and follow him there.

"Good night, Zelda."

"Good night, Link."

He kisses me on the forehead and then leaves. I shut the door behind him. This would be the first night we slept in our own rooms, in our own beds, more than ten feet from each other in six weeks. But it was imperative. It couldn't stay like that forever.

I turn the shower on and get ready for bed as I used to every night. Which is weird to think about. Now I was so anxious being alone, but this used to happen all the time. What is truly weird is seeing myself in a mirror besides the hospital bathroom one. I look a lot less scary (maybe it was the lighting?) but I look a lot more…real. In the normal bathroom with normal bathroom lighting surrounded by my things and not the cold, sterile environment of the hospital, I see myself for what I truly am.

Shuddering, I quickly get in the shower. I'll admit, it was nice to have some time alone in the shower at least. Usually Fi was with me even for that. I wash the last bit of Termina that was left on me off of my body. When I get out, I feel truly fresh. Now I even smell like Hyrule again.

I pull my sheets back and get into bed. I literally roll around in it for a while, smelling it, feeling the soft sheets, and enjoying the fact that I actually have room to spread out in here.

Convincing myself I will not have any nightmares or anything, I turn off my lamp on my nightstand and finally let myself fall asleep.

I wake up at about seven in the morning. The sun is just rising but I feel rested.

I guess I just…get ready for school.

Sighing, I throw my legs over my bed and stand up to start my day. I stick to the same order of getting ready as I used to: brush my teeth, get dressed, brush my hair, and eat some corn flakes.

I open my cabinets out of habit and find that I don't have any corn flakes in there. I gasp, extremely disappointed. But then I remember, I haven't been here for two months.

"Hmmm."

I look at my clock and realize it's 7:30. I may as well get a head start on walking to the psychiatrists office. It isn't too far, but I am pretty slow these days.

On the walk over, I breathe in the sweet smelling air of Hyrule once more. I can't help but smile at my surroundings. People jogging, some people playing tennis, a few quiet students sitting on a bench reading a book, all of the things that happen on a typical morning at Blair Cavington.

When I enter the office, I am met with the face that I assume is Beth. She smiles at me and then stands up.

"Miss Zelda, we are so glad to have you back," she greets.

"Thank you," I reply. Beth gets up and gestures for me to follow her.

"You are our first visit this morning, Dr. Skett will be in shortly. It shouldn't take too long."

"Okay, thank you," I say as she opens a door to a room and gestures for me to go inside. I go in and take a seat, waiting for Dr. Skett. We didn't quite get off on the right foot the first time we met, but I'm a lot better now so hopefully this visit will be easier.

"Hello, Miss Zelda!" he says as he opens the door after a few minutes.

"Hello, Dr. Skett."

"I see you have returned to Blair Cavington after your sabbatical."

"Yes sir," I answer. Although it was far from a sabbatical, but whatever.

"So tell me, Zelda, how are you feeling after returning home?"

"U-uhh," I stammer. How do I feel? Well, I feel like a new person. I left a lot behind in Termina, where it all belongs.

"Much better," I answer.

"I'm certainly glad to hear that. So, tell me a bit about your trip."

I go into a fair amount of detail about returning to Termina, the funeral, willing myself into a very sick state, waking up in the hospital, Link finding me, and then patching things up in Morehouse before returning back. Dr. Skett nods as I tell the story, only asking a few questions. When I finish, he looks at me and puts a clipboard that he had been writing on occasionally on a table in front of us.

"Well, I can see that you have done a very large amount of healing since you have been gone."

"Not quite there yet, though," I say, looking down at my scrawny body.

"Ah, yes, but physical health will come. You have improved by leaps and bounds emotionally. For starters, about two months ago when you came in here, you couldn't even mention the town of Morehouse without undergoing a bit of a panic attack. Have you had any more of those recently?" he asks.

I think for a moment.

"No, not panic attacks. Just sadness attacks. But even those don't come as frequently as they used to."

"I see," he answers. "Zelda, I am honestly amazed at how much you've been able to overcome within the last few weeks. This change is miraculous. I had suspected you would need further counseling after your return. But I'm not sure it's completely necessary. I want to leave it up to you on whether or not you think you need to return for a few sessions while you adjust to Blair Cavington again. Maybe once a week sessions, just to keep your mental healing on track as well as your physical. I won't make it mandatory, since you're not in imminent suffering like you were before. So, I leave it up to you now on what you wish to do."

I think for a moment, pondering his request. I want to talk to Link about it. But I feel the need to answer him right now.

"I appreciate your help, Dr. Skett. I would hate to say that I'm completely fine, because I don't want to set myself up for failure. So, do you think we could set up a session about a week from now after I've had time to settle in?"

Dr. Skett smiles.

"Of course. I think that is very wise."

I smile in return and he escorts me out of the room, where I set up another appointment with Beth.

Dr. Skett bids me a good day and good luck with school. He thinks studying will help me immensely.

I return to my room and grab my bag, something I did every morning before I left my room back before my Termina days. I had to find my routine again.

Walking the same path I always walk on my way to class, I take a deep breath and smell the air again. I realize I haven't eaten breakfast, and I swear for a moment that I might be hungry. I suppose I'll grab something after my class.

Everyone stares at me when I walk in, of course. But it doesn't send me in a panic like it usually would have. I simply walk in and take my seat. A girl sitting next to me, who never really talked to me before, observes me for a while. I never look at her, I just lean down and get my stuff out of my bag.

"We thought you were gone for good," she mumbles.

I passive aggressively look up at her and smile.

"Oh. Well, no. I'm back now."

"You were gone a long time," she eyes me suspiciously, "good luck trying to catch up to where we are in here," she looks at the writing on the board in front of me.

"Thank you," I nod my head, acknowledging her comment, and immediately start writing things down in my folder. I guess she is unaware I had been exempt from any of the previous work, which helps me out because this class, Organic Chemistry, was kind of a nuisance to me. It was just busy work that got in my way quite a bit.

I hear the bell tower ring and my professor enters the room. He immediately sees me and smiles.

"Miss Nohansen! How lovely to have you back."

"Thank you," I smile. "It's good to be back."

I feel all eyes on me. I caused a ruckus when I showed up at the beginning of the year. I guess it's only fitting for me to close this year with one too. Not only do they wonder where I came from, now they just wonder where I went. Oh well.

We jump into work and I diligently take notes on my laptop, feeling so refreshed to be in a classroom again. I feel normal again. Like Agitha said, I belong here.

After Organic Chemistry, I go on to my next class and experience about the same things. However, the people in that class were actually a bit more welcoming.

I make my way to Linguistics with an extra skip in my step, because this is when I finally see Link. It feels like it's been forever since I've seen him, but it was only last night.

I walk in and I'm immediately met with his light blue gaze.

"Morning," he greets as I make my way to my seat next to him. I ignore the eyes on me. I only look at him.

"Morning," I smile as I set my bag down and sit next to him.

"Classes go well this morning?" he asks. I know he wants to ask more, particularly about my psychiatrist appointment, but he doesn't since so many people are observing us.

"They did, it is so refreshing to be back," I grin. Link grins at me, I know thinking the same thing I am. We are actually accomplishing a normal, every day, pre-Morehouse conversation.

"And how did yours go?" I ask.

"Boring as ever. I actually have homework now," he rolls his eyes.

"I wouldn't expect your enthusiasm to be any greater than it is," I smirk, taking out my laptop.

Professor Anju walks in and I realize I've actually missed her. She makes eye contact with me and grins.

"What a wonderful day it is," she greets the class, although she says the words looking directly at me. I smile back at her and nod, wanting her to know I agree.

We get right to work, Link and I occasionally glancing at each other. It's so odd, to go through all of that and end up right back in the same classroom, taking notes, going about our usual day like we always did. It is a weird feeling. But I'm relieved.

When Linguistics is over, Link and I start packing up, talking about going to Agitha's. My heart is singing as we talk.

It's so good to be back.

"Well well well," I hear a voice say behind me. I turn around and I'm met with the chartreuse eyes of Groose.

"She's back, huh?" he puts his arm around my shoulder and I stare at him, expressionless.

"Yep, she sure is," Link says behind me. I turn around and see his hardened gaze piercing Groose.

"Hm, I figured you finally realized you don't belong here and you got lost. But you keep coming back like some pest," Groose said to Link as he spun around, dragging me with him.

"Indeed," Link says, pretty much ignoring him as he grabs my hand.

"Where do you think you're taking her?" Groose says as he holds on to my forearm, irritating me.

"I'm going with him to lunch, like I do every day," I answer for Link.

"Don't you want to stay and catch up with me for a little bit? It's been so long since I've had the pleasure of getting to uhh—see you." Groose's eyes scan my body under his arm and I feel nauseated.

"Please stop harassing me," I answer before Link has the chance to hit him.

"Harassing? I'm just welcoming you home, sweetie."

"Groose, take your hand off of her," Link's voice sounds furious. He grabs ahold of my hand.

"Oh come now, Link. She's been gone, you wouldn't know because you have been too—,"

"He knew. He came to find me," I interrupt, pushing Groose off of me.

"Excuse me?" Groose looks at me, backing up a bit, either out of fear or shock.

"Link came to find me. He brought me back. We are together now," I answer as I grab Link's arm and start to head out for the door.

"What do you mean you're together—,"

"We are dating. He's my boyfriend. I'm hungry now, good bye, Groose." I say as Link looks at me, laughing, following alongside me.

"You want some pansy artist kid to be the one to date you?" I hear Groose nearly shout, gaining attention from the few lingering kids.

"Precisely," I smile at Link.

Groose grabs Link's arm, spinning him around. For a split second, I think he's going to hit him. Link must have thought so too, because he immediately ducks and pushes Groose, causing him to stumble, freeing Link.

"Careful now," Link warns, sarcastically.

"What is that, some kind of threat?" Groose spats at Link.

"No, I just mean I can't hit you, I'm an artist and I need my hands. Also, that would be really unwise considering we are in a hurry, because she needs to eat lunch. If it weren't for Zelda being hungry, I would have already hit you during one of the dozen times you sexually harassed her."

"Oh sure, because you're always in a hurry to get somewhere. You're that important, aren't you," Groose sneers.

"Yes," I answer before taking Link's hand again and walking toward the door. Link grabs his bag before I pull him off. As he turns around I hear him reply to Groose himself.

"Seriously though, don't ever touch her or talk to her again," he says so casually it almost sounds like he's kidding.

"Bye bye," I wave behind me as I quickly pull Link out of the room and hurry down the hallway before Groose follows or causes any more trouble. I don't think he will though, since Link made it clear he could take him and because I will scream bloody murder and file a restraining order whilst waving my female flag and reeking havoc on Groose's life if he dared do anything. He picked the wrong psychiatric patient to mess with.

"Boy, you've only been back a few hours and you're already causing a stir," Link grins down at me.

"No, you're the one who's going to cause a stir. I thought you were going to hit him," I say as we rush through the doors out of the building.

"If you weren't there I would have. But I knew you'd be peeved at me because that would have for sure resulted in me getting put on probation and I can't afford to do that my first day back. I've got to keep an eye on you. Besides, if I had, Groose would have had the last laugh because I wouldn't be allowed back in class and that sort of thing would just happen every day without me there."

"That's true. You're wise." I'm glad he thinks before he acts. That's just like Link.

"Oh, that doesn't erase the fact that I hate him and wanted to scream profanities at him as I threw him out the window for talking to you like that, let alone laying a finger on you," Link says with all seriousness in his voice.

"It's a good thing I didn't eat anything or I would have thrown up," I laugh.

"Yeah, all you could do was stand there and dry heave," Link jokes, swinging me around a corner as we dodge a few people going too and from class.

"What a welcoming day," Link says as he swings the door open for me. We enter Agitha's and he asks me about the psychiatrists and the rest of my morning. I inform him of my decision to have a session next week, which he fully supports, praising me for not being stubborn. I tell him of the people in my classes and how odd it felt at first, and almost hostile. But he assures me it will get better.

"They're just jealous because you can walk in and pick up anywhere. They can't do that because they're not as brilliant as you. That's all."

"Oh…I thought it was because they didn't like me," I tell him, swinging my legs in my barstool.

"No, it's not that. They're just intimidated by you," he explains.

"I didn't mean to be intimidating."

"I know, dear. They know that too. That's why it's maddening to them. Just keep being yourself, which is sweet, and they'll eventually get over it."

"Well, they've only got about two months to get over it, and then the year is over," I shrug.

"True," Link says as he rests his chin on his hand.

Agitha appears from behind the doors of the kitchen and smiles.

"Goddess bless," she grins, looking at us. "I'm so happy."

"Meeeee too," I answer.

Agitha makes us our sandwiches and makes herself one. She sits up on the barstool and crosses her legs while she quickly scarfs down her meal. I have trouble finishing my entire sandwich. Agitha made the same one I usually ate, but it's a bit rich for me to just jump in and eat. She eyes me a little as I hold my stomach. I try to force myself to eat the whole thing, but I start to feel sick. I don't want to hurt her feelings, though.

Link looks at me, cautiously. He tries to keep talking to keep Agitha from observing me and my plate, but it doesn't work.

"Zelda, are you alright?" Agitha finally asks.

"I'm fine," I answer quickly, faking a smile.

"You look sick."

"I'm not sick, Agitha, I promise. I just—I ate a little too fast, that's all."

"You have hardly eaten any of it."

"It's good, I just have to be careful not to eat too much—,"

"Too much? Zelda you'd need to eat about ten times that amount of food to eat too much," Agitha retorts.

"She's alright, Agitha, she just loses her appetite at weird times," Link jumps in.

"But you said you hadn't eaten all day," Agitha says to me, but I continue not to make eye contact with her.

"You're sick, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not sick," I say, nearly in tears. "I want so bad to finish it all, I just can't, Agitha."

"No, I mean you've been sick. You're not all the way healthy yet, are you?" Agitha presses. Link remains silent, leaving it up to me what to say. I don't say anything, so I just shake my head no. Afraid Agitha would get upset with me for allowing myself to get so unhealthy, or just afraid she wouldn't understand, I cross my arms over my stomach, a habit I haven't gotten in when I don't feel well from eating, and wait for her to chastise me. Or worse, that she would ask why I look so frail, want to know what all really happened during my hiatus of health in Morehouse, and want to know what all caused it, which I wasn't exactly looking to tell her today. I know I will tell her one day, just in time. But not today, my first day back.

Instead, she just sits next to me for a while, looking at me.

"What can I do to help?" She finally speaks. I look up at her. "I want to help you get better. So what can I do?"

"What can you do?" I repeat.

"Yeah. You obviously need food. I'm a chef. I think between the two of us we can really cover some ground," she smiles. And I smile too.

"Atta girl," Link nearly cheers from behind me. "Why didn't we think of that, Zelda? Agitha knows more about food than anyone!"

"That's true, she does," I nod.

"Agitha, we have a whole list of things from Zelda's dietitian that she needs to eat in order to get her weight back up. If I were to give them to you, think you could help make some things?"

"I would be happy to!" Agitha sing songs.

"But Agitha, you have your cafe to run, you can't be a nurse at the same time," I put my hand on her arm.

"Oh please," she puts her other on top of mine, "nothing else matters, Zelda."

I convince Agitha to let me help her with her other courses in exchange for her making me food.

"It's not like she needs a lot of help, Zel," Link places his hand on my shoulder.

"Hush, Link, don't tell her that. I want her help, it's just fun to watch her work. Besides, Komali hates school and it gets tiring studying with him."

"You guys study together too?" Link asks.

"You left us," Agitha shrugs, "what else were we supposed to do?"

"Did you guys not get tired of each other?"

"Well, he probably got tired of me. But I didn't really get tired of him. Don't tell him I said that though. I don't want it going to his head. He drives me up a wall, still. Now it's just more endearing. Irritating…but endearing. I guess," Agitha rolls her eyes thinking of her companion.

"I see…I think," Link replies.

Komali enters just as Agitha gets up.

"Man, Agitha, it feels crowded in here with them back," he jokes as he sits next to Link.

"I know, it's amazing. Now I won't have to listen to you complain about track all the time," Agitha retorts.

"Yeah, and now I can hear something else other than your dumb chemistry revelations you've had recently," Komali tugs one of her pigtails. Agitha tries to look annoyed but she can't conceal her smile.

"I'm glad to see you two are so stable on your own," Link comments as he throws our trash away.

"We're close, but not stable," Agitha rebuts.

"But not as close as I assume you two are on your own," Komali raises an eyebrow.

"Might I ask to what you are referring?" Link spins around to look at Komali.

"Well, we aren't blind," Komali gestures to Agitha as he leans his elbow on her shoulder. "We know what's up, don't we Aggs."

Aggs?

"Yes, we do. And don't call me Aggs, I will poison your food," Agitha says to Komali, but she continues to stare at Link and me.

"That sounds like a great way to get expelled, Aggs."

"Shut up, Komali, would you let them tell us the story please?"

"Story?" Link asks, rather confusedly.

"Yeah. I mean are you guys dating or not?" Komali asks point blank.

"Well, I mean, yeah, we are now," Link replies.

"Only just now?!" Agitha inquires melodramatically.

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Uhh, because Link, we've been discussing the fact that you like her for like, months, and I knew Zelda liked you long before she really knew herself. So it really takes two months of you two frolicking around the globe to finally admit that you like each other and just decide to go out?"

"Yes," I finally chime in. The three of them look at me with blank faces, except for Link, who just smiles at me.

"Well, there you go. She's back," Komali raises his hand my direction and lets it fall at his thigh, exasperated.

"No, she's right. That's pretty much what happened," Link answers as I nod my head.

"Well did ya even kiss her, Link? Did you act at least a little more excited than you act right now?" Agitha nearly scolds him.

"Well duh, I kissed her! I am excited! I'm happy!"

"You just act normal!"

"This is normal!"

"Act less…exhausted!"

"Jet lag, Agitha!"

Agitha moans and starts to walk into the kitchen.

"I've waited seven months, _seven months_, for this moment and this is how I find out. This is the biggest let down of the biggest build up I have ever experienced," we barely catch the last sentence as the door closes behind her.

Link, Komali, and I just sit where we are, in silence for a minute after she goes. Komali is the first one to finally speak.

"You know, she kind of has a point."

"I see we are picking teams," Link looks at Komali.

Komali puts his hands up and sits down next to us, waiting on Agitha to come back.

Surprisingly, no one asks any more questions and we all go on about our lunch hour while Komali eats his food, talking and laughing just like we always did before. I wasn't sure things could go back to normal at first, but slowly they will. I have to find my old new, or my new old. What was once new became my old, and now I'm trying to get back to it. Old became my new, but now it's old and I want to get shake out of it. I want my new new. My new that doesn't continuously stare back at my old, but that has learned to feel my old and accept it.

I watch them all talk and laugh and sarcastically jeer at each other. It's so funny to me, to think about the past year of my life. I have technically lost everything, as far as family goes. My parents were gone long ago. I lost my grandparents, I lost the feeling of home, I lost my mind. But I have gained so much. I gained a new home, a new family, a new outlook. And a new future.

* * *

**A/N: I'm gonna be honest, I didn't have much time to get this thing beta read with the holidays and all, but whatever, here it is. Hope you all like this chapter, I know it sure made my little heart sing. As always, any comments, questions, or thoughts, please feel free to share, and don't be afraid to follow because although the story is winding down, there is still a bit more to come ;) Thank you all so much for your support and sticking with me through my many dyslexic mistakes!**


	28. Chapter 28: Present at Peace (Link)

Zelda presses her forehead against the window as the plane comes to a stop. She looks at me and smiles excitedly. It is so good to see her excited. We have been through so much since we were both last on this beautiful terrain.

We grab our stuff, my backpack and her messenger bag, and head off the plane. I know my way around the airport pretty well, just from coming and going to places for photography trips and whatnot. It wasn't uncommon to take a short plane ride to somewhere else in Hyrule.

I keep hold of Zelda's hand as we weave our way through and finally make it to the tram to take us to the station. When we board the train that will take us to the school, there aren't many people in there but we stay standing anyway, I guess because we are so tired of sitting. I hold on to a pole and Zelda follows suit. We emerge from the tunnel and are met with the sunlight. Zelda squints for a minute as her eyes adjust, and then she just starts to smile again.

"How does it feel to be back?" I ask.

"Amazing."

We watch the sunlight land as we ride across it, taking it all in once again. I look down at Zelda, who is doing the same as me, just observing. I'm sure it feels even weirder for her to be back. She has been gone longer than me, and she was a lot further gone, mentally, than I was. Which I have grown used to, and I have been able to see her progress and slowly rebuild herself. But no one here has. They don't know the hell she's lived through. Wellington hasn't changed, Komali, Agitha, Blair Cavington, none of them have changed. She has, though. Will they notice?

I look at her body. Not in a desiring way, but with an objective point of view, from my artist point of view, and it was true that she was painfully thin still. Not as thin as when I found her. But again, no one else saw that, so they don't know how far she's come. They're seeing the renewed her, but compared to when she left, she is much different. Everything about her is, now. I love her just the same, if not even more, now. I just wonder what the others will pick up on. Or even more so, what will she tell them?

"Zelda?"

"Hm?"

"Do you intend to tell Komali and Agitha the reason you left? Or, I guess I should ask, how much do you intend to tell them?" I ask her.

"I hadn't really thought about it," she answers. "I guess in my head I thought you and I would return and everything would go back to the way it always was."

It can't, though. I hate to tell her that. That's what I wondered about back in the hospital. She had a lot to face just going back to Morehouse, and now she has even more to face coming back here, despite how much easier it will be, it'll still be weird. Does she really realize it yet? Or is she just ignoring it?

"You know they're going to ask, Zelda," I decide to warn her.

"Yes…," she trails off.

I feel that she needs to tell Agitha and Komali at least a little bit of the truth. Not all of it, perhaps. I can't be the one to determine how much of her life she wants to share. I just hope she doesn't lie to them like she did to so many other so many times when she first arrived. Komali and Agitha were better friends than that, were they not? They weren't nosey people trying to learn about her life, they were her friends that were sure to be worried about her. I hope she sees it that way, too. I really don't want to have to follow up her potential lie. I don't want to lie to either one of them. Part of me though, for some reason, thinks that she won't lie. She might not indulge in every detail, but I doubt she will lie.

"But it's up you," I finally answer, because I don't want her to know that I'm actually afraid she will put herself and me in a tough position, unknowingly. It is her call, because it's her life so if she wants to tell it, I suppose she will. And if not, I'll just abide by that and stay the course.

"If you want to tell them the whole story, you can. If you only want to tell part of it you can. IT's your story, you can pick however much you want to share or not," I end.

Zelda looks out the window, thinking.

"It was my story," she says after a while. "The beginning of it is my story, I guess. But the end of it is our story. You were just as much a part of it as I was."

For some reason, the comment makes me almost want to cry or something. Maybe it was relief that she actually wanted me in that story with her, or gratitude that she saw it that way. Or perhaps it was the relief and happiness both that she actually didn't end her story yet, because when I found her I thought that was the end of it. Or, maybe it was the fact that our stories were finally intertwined.

I smile at her, not knowing what to even say back. Zelda brushes her hair out of her face.

"How about I just wait and see? If I end up telling them the whole thing I will, if not then I will just fumble my way through like I have done for the last year," she answers.

"It's up to you, my dear." I am not going to suggest anything.

"Besides…I know I'll end up telling them the whole story eventually. Just like I ended up telling you."

Excuse me? No way in heck was she ever going to tell me the whole thing.

"You only told me because I traversed the earth to find you," I intend for that comment to sound a little more playful, but it really wasn't.

"You don't know, I could have planned on telling you this entire time," she shrugs.

"Zelda Nohansen. Look me in the face and tell me you had full intention of telling me your entire backstory one day."

I stare at her, hard, trying to search for any hesitation or falseness in her next sentence.

"Yes." She flashes a smile.

I can only shake my head at this point because I still think she's slightly lying, but her face didn't look like it, so whatever.

We go back to looking our the windows of the train, not saying anything. I see the school in the distance and I know we are getting close. Soon, we start to slow and we move under the tunnel that led into the station of the school.

"Link," Zelda tugs on my shirt sleeve. I turn and look at her. "I want you to take me to Ordon one day, okay?"

Ordon? What's got her thinking about Ordon all of the sudden? Why would she want to go there?

I don't rightly know why, but I suppose if Zelda wants to go, I'll take her. It's been years since I've gone back there anyway. I guess it's only fitting for Zelda to go with me now.

"Anything you want, Zelda."

I guess I'm going home too, within the foreseeable future.

I grab one of Zelda's suitcases and one of her hands and pull both off the train with me. We check in with the same lady who sent me off when I went to find Zelda. She greets us both, asking me how my own trip was. I feel bad for lying at first, but when I see Zelda stand on her tip-toes and lean over the counter to sign something and smile at the lady, all my guilt is washed away completely.

I can't ignore the fact that the very nice receptionist told Zelda that they had eagerly been awaiting her return. Did they know she was coming back? What if she didn't, what would they have done?

She is really an asset. More than she realizes. But I realized it the moment I stepped in that humongous sea of books back in Morehouse. There is no telling what she will end up doing.

Zelda and I walk out of the station and through the gate to the school. I am so busy reveling in my happiness and relief of being back, I don't even hear her behind me until she sniffs and I realize she's crying. My hands immediately land on her shoulders.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she slides her hand cross her cheek. "I'm just so happy to be back."

Awh.

I pull her into a hug.

"Me too. I am so glad we are back."

Zelda stops crying extremely fast, grabs her stuff, and then skips her way off to her complex. She literally exclaims how much she loves everything we pass until we make it through the streets, up the steps, through the lobby, up the elevator, down the hall, unlock the door, into her room, and she flies onto her bed.

I set her stuff down as she hugs pillows and rolls around for a minute. It's the most energy I've seen her have post-Morehouse. I go over to her bed and scoop her up out of it.

"Link, I love it all so much!" She hangs her head over my arm, admiring the view from upside down.

I can't help but smile at her. Just some of the joy she shows brings me so much joy that it's inexplicable.

I tilt her head up and kiss her forehead.

"And I love you."

Zelda squeezes me from where she dangles in my arms, returning the affection, and then I set her down in her living room.

We both look at the suitcases. I want to ask her if she feels like unpacking but before I can, she answers no. She decides she wants to see Agitha and Komali first, which does not surprise me, because I want to see them to. She runs to the door and throws it open with all her might before pausing.

"Wait."

I watch her as she unzips one of her suitcases and unwraps the two pictures. She goes to her nightstand and places both of them, the picture of her and her parents and her grandparents, side by side. She looks at it for a moment, her hand reluctantly lifting from the frames. She doesn't look sad. She just seems reflective. I wonder what she's thinking. But I don't ask her.

Suddenly, she takes a deep breath and pushes her hair out of her face.

"Okay," she announces.

"You ready?" I ask.

"I'm ready," she states, and I know she means more than just ready to head to Agitha's.

When we arrive at Agitha's she is in the back. We hear her yell that she will be right with us and I hear stress in her voice. She comes out of the back, dusting her hands on her apron.

"I'm sorry for your weight, it's been—," she looks up and sees that it's Zelda and me. She stares at us for a moment, I suppose in shock.

"Hey, Agith—," Zelda barely gets out before Agitha runs into her arms.

"I've missed you so much," Agitha cries in Zelda's chest.

I watch the two of them, silently. Zelda just lays her head on top of Agitha's and hugs her back, telling Agitha how sorry she was. It is only now that I realize how vital Zelda is to Agitha's happiness. At first, I always thought Agitha was content with Komali and me. But she needed someone she could relate to. She needed a sister-figure, and she had that in Zelda. They were both brilliant, and both lovely in every way possible. How lonely Agitha must have been before Zelda ever showed up.

After Zelda and Agitha exchange their gut-wrenching greetings, I stoop down on my knee to by more level with Agitha.

"Hey, my little prodigy," I say to her. She immediately throws her arms around my neck and I pick her up and swing her around, which is a lot harder than it used to be when she was ten or eleven.

"You've gotten heavier," I say as I set her down.

"I should slap you," she says with her arms around me still.

I laugh and kiss her on the cheek.

"I've missed you so much, Agitha."

"I've missed you too," she replies in my shoulder. "I kept waiting and waiting for you to come home and every day that you didn't I got more and more worried. I was so scared. Komali and I have spent every day together hoping that we would just wake up and it would have only been one day, and you both would come in here and we would eat lunch together again and everything would be fixed."

My heart breaks for her as she talks. I didn't think I would be gone for so long, and I barely had time to say goodbye to her when I left.

"It's fixed now, Agitha. It's all fixed now."

"You promise me?" her emerald green eyes stared at me.

"I promise," I reply, kissing her on the cheek.

Agitha insists on making us something, flustered. Then she decides calling Komali would be the best next move, which I'm happy about because I want to see him too.

"Won't he get in trouble?" I ask as she dials his phone number.

"No. Besides, he will answer for me," she says with utmost confidence.

Komali never answers for anyone when he's in track. But I guess since we have been gone, he's kept tabs on Agitha. I forget they've been on high alert ever since we left.

Surprisingly, Komali answers and Agitha excitedly announces he's on his way.

About five minutes later, Komali enters the cafe. He realizes Zelda and I are back, but he just stares, much like Agitha. Of course, he couldn't grace me with a precious welcome like Agitha did. He just starts to smirk and I know he is about to throw out some sarcastic comment.

"Excuse me sir, I've just come from track practice and I seem to have left my hair brush, do you have one that I could borrow? Oh wait," he points to my hair, "evidently not."

I don't end the bit there though.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't have one but let me see if my mother does in her purse. Want her lipstick as well while you're touching up?" I stand up and walk closer toward him.

"That's okay, I still have some of your mom's lipstick on my from earlier this morning," Komali tries hard to remain serious, but he starts to smile, causing me to laugh.

"You're the worst," I say as I step in to hug him. Komali wasn't one for hugs, but I didn't care. Apparently he didn't either, because he actually hugged me back.

"No," he looks at me, squeezing my biceps, "you're the worst. Where have you been?"

"All over kingdom come looking for her!" I point to Zelda.

Komali sees her and I see him take in her very…fragile body. They noticed. And I knew they would.

Thankfully though, he only hugs Zelda, and I'm glad. I always know I can count on Komali to react just the right way.

"It's good to have you home, too. Nothing is the same without you here," he tells her as he places his hands on her shoulders to get a better look at her.

"He's right," Agitha chimes in. "I don't know where you were, or why you went," she starts. I notice her say she didn't know where Zelda was, when she totally did. But I appreciate her sparing any comments such as, "Why did you return to Termina, your hometown that I found with Link and Komali when we hacked the system to see where you might have gone off to?"

"—stay here, because you're one of us, Zelda. You're a prodigy child. You're a miscreant to society and a product of abnormality, just like the rest of us. And this is where you belong," I catch Agitha say.

Zelda looks up at all of us. I know she will probably want to go Morehouse to visit another time. She wants to go to Ordon sometime. She might want to leave Wellington one day, or even Hyrule. But she is here, for now. This is her current home.

"Yes," she replies, a smile breaking out on her face. "You're right. I do belong here. And I intend to stay here."

It does my mind a world of good to hear her say that, because I really don't want to leave here either. I know she wants to stay here, and I know she wants to eventually tell Agitha and Komali what happened to her, but I can't speak for her. This is something she has to do on her own, I can merely be there alongside her when she does. I have to let her do the talking this time.

Agitha starts serving up food while Komali informs me about what all has gone on since we left.

"I, uhh, finally started talking to Medli more," he tells me.

"Wait, really?"

"Yep. She actually approached me one day. Apparently your and Zelda's disappearance caused quite a stir there for a minute. I told people you were gone on a photography thing, and that Zelda was called away on some science-medical-whatever-thing. I kind of just made it up as I went."

I glance at Zelda. Komali was following her lead, apparently, since that's what she did at first.

"Anyway," he continues, "Medli asked me what happened to the two of you and I told her. Then she asked me if I would be lonely without you here which was the perfect time to answer that I didn't have to be if she would want to accompany me to dinner one night instead of you—,"

"Oh, gag me with the biggest spoon," Agitha stuck her tongue out.

"What, Agitha, you don't like her?" I ask.

"No, she's kind of a ditz! She just walks around with her hippy head bands and her hippy harp and her hippy shoes."

"Being a ditz and being a hippy are not related. And yeah she had her hippy head bands and hippy shoes and hippy harp, and she's hot, Agitha."

"You're blinded by her flaming red hair, Komali. Soon, you'll see. She will drive you nuts because she is such a free little spirit. You two won't get along well at all after your infatuation with her wears off."

Agitha does have a point. But I don't say that.

"Sometimes opposites attract," Komali tries to convince her.

"Key word: Sometimes."

"Oh shut up, you just say that because you don't like her harp."

"No, I like the harp, I don't like how she's always playing the harp."

"Okay well, still. She's like, gorgeous, Agitha, and I want to take her on a date," Komali shoves his food in his mouth.

"Men," Agitha shakes her head from where she's propped up on the counter, looking down at Komali.

I try to encourage Komali to go for it, since I know he's admired her from afar. I add that if he ends up not liking her then oh well, it'll just be another girl that got on his nerves.

"You're one to talk, you never liked any girl," Komali threw at me. I flash back to the hundreds of conversations we had about me and some random girl. He was kind of right though, I really didn't like any girl, none to the capacity that I like Zelda. I liked one girl, Ilia, for a minute. I thought she was pretty so we hung out maybe twice last year. But she seemed a little over eager and in my business, so I didn't continue that thing. I had kissed a few girls, Ilia being one of them. But again, none like I had Zelda. And I am not going to point that out in front of her.

I look over at her, sitting wide eyed with her legs crossed in her barstool. I didn't know how she managed to cross them, they were so long, and there was such little space between the barstool and the counter.

"Speaking of which," Agitha raises her eyebrows.

Zelda looks at me and I look at her, not knowing what to say to Agitha's obvious next question. But we had an obvious answer. I confessed my love for Zelda to Agitha not long before I left, so she knew. Still yet, I'm sure she and Komali wonder just how much of together Zelda and I are now.

"Wait, before we get into that," Komali interrupts, leading Agitha to do her trademark gasp that sounds like she's swallowing her tongue, "Where have you been all this time?"

Komali goes on to express just how odd the entire six weeks have been considering Zelda just disappeared and I soon followed, and then neither of us came back and all the sudden we pop back up and just sit down to breakfast like none of it ever happened. Which, yeah, I'll hand it to him, it is pretty weird.

I let Zelda take the reigns for this one. This is entirely up to her.

"Well," she starts. I feel the need to interject for her, just like at the beginning of the year, but I refuse to let her run from herself like that again.

"My grandparents died," she starts. Agitha is clearly shaken by the thought while Komali just continues to listen to her with his undivided attention. Zelda continues to tell the story in a way that I find is right down the middle between too much or too little. She does good. She doesn't shake or cry or get shady like she used to. She's just honest, without divulging too much.

"What about your parents?" Agitha asks. It is an obvious question, so no one can blame her for asking, even Zelda.

Zelda only stares deeply at Agitha, and for the firs time in her entire monologue, she starts to cry.

"They're gone too, aren't they?" Agitha asks sincerely, in the most gentle voice. She starts to tear up herself.

"Yes," Zelda answers finally. "Yes, they are."

Zelda swallows, collecting herself before tears spill over her eyes, and she continues withe hr story.

"…And now, here we are," she ends.

"Oh, Zelda, I'm so sorry," Agitha breaths.

I guess that's all anyone can say at this point, isn't it? All there is left is an "I'm sorry," and the knowledge that she's been through an immense amount of pain and loneliness, so all we can do is try to console her as she moves on now. Maybe that's why Zelda never wanted to tell anyone in the beginning. Maybe it was because she knew all anyone could say is that they're sorry and then they'd all inevitably move on. And perhaps by not telling them, it kept the curiosity alive, so it kept her parents alive. Because once everyone knew, they'd move on and leave Zelda behind, still grieving the losses of her family. But now Zelda is ready to move on as well, although I know she will never stop thinking of them. I wouldn't want her to stop thinking about them.

"It's all okay now," Zelda says, drawing me back into the conversation.

"We had no idea what happened to you. We just knew that you were in trouble. So we sent Link to get you. We knew he'd find you."

"Well," her blue eyes meet mine, "he did."

"Thank Goddess he found you when he did," Komali adds. He is probably more aware of the close call to death than Agitha is, but that's okay. I'm not going to be the one to tell Agitha what kind of sick Zelda was.

"Well, you're home now. And home is where you'll stay. So you're right, it's all okay now."

Komali does the completely unexpected, which is skipping his class in order to hang out with us. Agitha only has afternoon classes anyway, so she obviously comes too. We decide to do something fun and normal, which is play video games. After going to Komali's room to get the console, we bring it back to Zelda's room. She starts to get a little unsteady on the walk to her room, making me a little nervous. This is the most active she's been in months.

I spin her around to get a better look at her.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just tired," she tries to convince me.

Halfway back to her room though, I stop and tell her to get on my back. I can't handle making her worse the minute she gets home.

"I'm fiiiiiine," she draws out.

"Zelda, now," I point. I know I'm probably harsh with her but I also know that she will want to walk the rest of the way, but it's only morning and she still has the whole day ahead. To my surprise, she' doesn't argue and she hops on my back. Komali and Agitha just stand there and let us get ourselves together. We continue walking, but Zelda puts up a fight for a minute.

"I promise I can walk," she says over my shoulder.

"Shut up," I readjust her on my back. She's been slipping because she is literally trying to make this as hard as possible.

I feel her head thump on my shoulder. I'm not sure if she throws it down out of frustration or fatigue, but whatever.

When we reach her room I drop her on her couch, jokingly, since she wanted down so badly.

Zelda and Agitha get started on unpacking her and hanging up some of the clothes she brough back, which isn't much. I know it must be weird for her, seeing all the clothes that still smelled like her home, but she doesn't let it get to her. It must be because Agitha is with her. I thank the Goddess for that golden haired beauty. She was a great distraction from sadness. And a great friend.

After about two hours of playing and hanging out, Agitha, Komali, and I are all hungry.

"Let's just order pizza," Agitha suggests after we shoot down the idea to go get Zelda groceries.

I look at Zelda, wondering what she thought of the idea, but she doesn't say anything. She just looks at me with a slightly worried look on her face and I remember the issue here: she can't eat it. She wouldn't want to either, it would only make her sick. Agitha picks up the phone to order the pizza and I slightly shake my head to Zelda, trying to tell her not to worry about it.

"Is pepperoni okay with you guys?" Agitha asks.

"Fine with me," I say before they ask Zelda. She just continues sitting in the corner with a controller in her hand.

Komali runs down to get the pizza from the delivery guy and then we all sit in Zelda's kitchen.

"Zelda, you want a piece?" Agitha asks her.

I look over at her and she pretends to straighten up something on her couch. Komali and Agitha look at each other and then to me, but again I shake my head to tell them not to say anything. They wouldn't, I don't think, but they were obviously wondering what was going on with her. It was plain to see she wasn't eating enough. Or hadn't been.

After we finish our pizza Komali and Agitha leave to go to class for the afternoon. Once they're out the door, Zelda sprawls out on her couch. I want to do the same, because I'm worn out. Between the traveling, jet lag, lack of real food after Henya's, and the constant change and emotion, I need a rest. So I know Zelda does too, as it is obvious in the way her limbs look like noodles from where she crashed.

"I'm kind of tired," she admits. It was a big deal just to hear her say that.

"Well, I'll let you rest soon but, but we have to find you something to eat," I tell her. I feel bad because I know she just wants to sleep. I do too.

"I'm not hungry," she shakes her head.

"Zeldaaaaa," I beg. "I know we are home now but we can't do this. We have to stick to the plan like Fi and Dr. Renado told us to."

I knew mentioning Fi would whip her into shape. Plus, I really didn't have the time or energy to try to make her eat, especially on my own.

"Alright," she finally caves.

"Good. Now, does anything sound good at all?"

I think of about ten things she could eat but I know she won't want any of them. I go to her messenger bag and pull out the papers that the doctors back in Kokiri gave us.

I read off the grams of whatever nutrients she needs and finally come up with an idea other than muffins. It is true that she needs to eat anything that will stick to her body, but I really don't want her getting into the habit of only eating really bad things.

"How about a peanut butter and jelly sandwich? That's always a good thing to eat." Not really, but it was a start, and at least had protein.

"That sounds good," she agrees, sitting up.

"Perfect!" I nearly shout. I could kiss her for complying.

"But I don't have any food."

I think for a minute and remember that Komali and I had some in our fridge still. Komali and I shared a kitchen that our rooms connected to. Zelda, being the genius child that she is, got a full ride to Blair Cavington, so her room is a single room. However, it's times like this that I'm glad Komali and I share a kitchen. And Komali always has peanut butter and jelly ingredients on him.

"It's okay. Komali and I do. I'll be right back. You stay here and try to rest for a while, okay?"

Zelda's face washes over with angst.

"Remember, we are back here now. We aren't separated by anything. Everything is normal again. Everything is okay You don't have to worry," I try to reassure her.

She nods her head and starts to lay back down.

"I'll be right back. Besides, I'm bound to get on your nerves at some point. It'll do you good to have some peace and quiet while I'm gone."

"No," she answers.

I feel like I've just penned up a puppy that's whining as I leave for work.

"I'll be right back," I smile at her gently, because I can't help but notice the fact that she refuted me getting on her nerves.

"Okay."

Normally, I would half run to my room. But she is probably already asleep by now and a nap would do her good.

I throw my door open and I'm immediately met with the smell of my room. Satisfaction washes over me as I walk in. How I've missed my room. My things, my bed, my clothes, my pictures, they all are so familiar yet so foreign since I've been gone. Naturally, I can't help but want to lay in my bed and sleep until morning but I push the thought out of my mind.

I go into the kitchen and I see leftover protein shakes from Komali. I've missed that too.

Sure enough, the pantry has peanut butter and the fridge has jelly. I attempt to make a decent looking sandwich for her, although I'm pretty sure I fail. Komali has some carrot sticks in the fridge that I grab because it would probably be good to give her some of those too. Before I shut the door, I see a carton of whole milk on the shelf. Komali drank whole milk on occasion in order to build muscle or something, which made no sense because the dude was a lean, mean, running machine. But I suppose he needed the calories. And so did she. I look at the paper I shoved in my pocket and as I suspected, she needed about 12 oz of whole milk a day for about a week in order to help her bones literally get stronger again. Laying in a bed for so long takes a toll on a person. I pour the milk in a cool glass bottle, because for some reason I think she will be more apt to drink it if it looks cooler. Although, she hates milk. I know she hates milk.

I already know the face she will make when she sees it. She will look at me with one of her eyebrows raised and a look that says, "Are you kidding me?" before saying, "What?"

Oh well.

I pack it all up and then run to my room to grab a lunchbox I brought with me from Ordon. It has been years since I've looked at it, and it kind of makes me nostalgic. Yet, it's kind of embarrassing. I hope she doesn't notice it when I take it over there. Oh well.

I knock on her door and she flings it open. She stares at me for a minute and then looks directly at my lunch box.

"Well, that's just adorable." I was a fool to think she wouldn't notice.

"Gee, just what every guy wants to hear his girlfriend say when she opens the door," I say as I walk in.

"Girlfriend?" Zelda asks as I walk into her kitchen.

I realize that's the first time I've called her my girlfriend. I mean, obviously we were together, but we hadn't referred to each other like that. But I decide to play it off very nonchalant.

"Yeah," I say as I unpack her lunch. I don't look at her, but I feel her eyes on me.

Actually, I'm going to take care of this right now. I traveled too far for too long and have been through too much with her not to make it official and not to ask her like she should be.

"Hmm," I say.

"Yes?"

"I never made that official did I?" I look up at her. Her eyes are wide and her her cheeks get just slightly red. But she quickly composes herself and replaces her expression with a more regal one.

"No. No, you did not," she answers, gracefully.

"Well then," I step around her counter and slowly make my way toward her.

"Yeah?" Her voice barely speaks.

"Let's make it official right now."

"Do-Do it properly," she says, sounding somewhat nervous.

"What?"

"You…you have to ask me properly," she folds her hands in front of her.

I sigh and take a step closer to her.

"Zelda," I begin. I could go on and on about her but I have to pace myself so I just start with her name.

"Yes?"

"Will you and all your…," gosh there was so much to her, "insane brilliance, intelligence, charm, beauty, determination, and extreme stubborn-ness, do me the honor of being my girlfriend? And let me be your boyfriend? And let it be you and me and me and you?" I finally ask as I hold her hands in mine. I could say more, but I stop there, because I want to kiss her so badly. She stands, gripping my hands, smiling from ear to ear.

"Of course," she answers.

Inevitably and "properly," I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her.

"Was that sufficient enough for you, princess?" I ask as I pull her to me.

"Yes," she smiles with her forehead against mine. "I'm just glad you finally did. You should have asked me before I left, I would have said yes, you know."

Before she "left?" As if I knew.

"Well excuses me, princess, you're the one who took off without a trace! And I would have after that but I was a little busy finding you!" I laugh, but it's true. Besides, I really would have asked her anyway. It was the plan all along. From the day I laid eyes on her, actually.

"Sorryyyy," she draws out as I pick her up.

"It's okay," I reply before kissing her again.

"You can make it up to me by eating this luxurious lunch I made you," I reply as I walk to the kitchen and Zelda sits on one of her barstools. She looks at my terrible attempt at making a meal and then looks at me with the sweetest face.

"You're the sweetest person I've ever met," she says as she observes it all.

"Let's save the compliments until after you eat it," I grin at her.

I slide the sandwich and milk glass in her direction. As I expected, her expression quickly changed from delighted to disgusted upon laying eyes on the milk.

"Um, what?"

There it is.

"I know," I start with her, "but you've got to drink it."

"There's no way," she shakes her head.

I immediately start in about how she has to according to Dr. Renado and how it will help her, etcetera etcetera etcetera.

She eyes it like it's got an eyeball on it,

"What kind is it?" she asks.

Round two.

"Whole," I answer quickly.

"Liiiiink," she draws out.

"Dang it, Zelda, what else are you going to drink a PB&amp;J with, water? That's disgusting. Just one bottle, that's all. Hold your nose and chug it if you have to but you've gotta drink the entire bottle within the day."

She stares at me but I only stare her back down from my view up here.

"Fine," she caves.

I watch her eat every bite of her sandwich, which she eats fairly easily. I lean over the counter on my elbows and look at her pretty face while she eats it. She rolls her eyes when I look at the milk, indicating she should take a drink. She tries to go as long as she can without needing any milk to wash it down, but her chewing gets slower and harder as she tries, so she finally has to.

When she finally takes the last sip of milk, I applaud her.

"Atta girl! I knew you could do it!"

"Don't patronize me," she glares as she angrily rubs a napkin across her mouth. I only laugh at her.

Zelda and I clean up her lunch and then I go to my room to grab some schoolwork. Zelda and I sit in her room while I catch up on work and she reads or just sleeps.

A few hours later, her phone rings.

She answers and mouths to me that it's the psychiatrist's office. She answers a few things and then hangs up.

"That was weird," she states.

"How come?"

"He wants me to come in tomorrow for an evaluation and stuff."

"Who is 'he'?"

"The psychiatrist, Dr. Skett."

Oh yeah, he was the man that intercepted me on my way to Zelda that day.

"Well, he did see you in the beginning. I guess it makes sense," the school had policies on this sort of thing, she was a full time/full ride student after all. "Do you want me to go with you?"

I should really go to class but at this point it doesn't even matter.

…Well, it does. But…oh well.

"No, it's alright. You need to go to class. I can go there and I will see you in Linguistics."

See you in Linguistics. What a phrase. I haven't heard that one in a while.

I smile back at Zelda as she sits next to me.

"If you say so."

Dinnertime rolls around and I go get Zelda a healthy salad at the dining hall. She hates it, obviously, but she needed vegetables. On the way back I get her an ice cream from the vendor on campus, which is the only way I get her to eat the salad.

After we eat our dinner, we already start to fall asleep on her couch. I try to keep reading over work I missed, which was kind of a lot but it was well worth it. Alas, my eyelids finally win the battle over my eyes and I fall asleep for a short second. Zelda has been passed out for a while now, though. I decide it's time for us both to get actual sleep. I figure it's an okay time to go to bed, since we managed to beat the jet lag most of the day.

We get up and Zelda sees me out the door. I kiss her on the forehead and then leave her be. It will be weird not falling asleep with her next to me now. But we knew this had to happen eventually. I feel like I'm struggling to get back to reality after being crammed up in that hospital for so long.

I stumble my way through the door. I feel like I could pass out.

I drop my school stuff right at the door, kick off my shoes, and then make my way into my bathroom. I turn on the shower and undress, looking forward to stepping in the warmth as it had been a little cold outside. Termina had much warmer weather than this.

I step in the shower and finally get to wash my hair and scrub the foreign remnants off my body. It's weird to think about, but I've only had one shower since I even left the hospital, and that was at Henya's.

After I step out of the shower, I see myself in the mirror. Zelda wasn't the only one who'd lost some weight. My muscles look like they atrophied a bit over time, but I'm sure I can gain it back within a few weeks as long as I work out. Besides, Zelda is my main concern right now when it comes to health and weight.

I crawl into bed and sigh in my pillow. How good it feels to be home. I've only slept in a bed once since the hospital, too. I don't have much time to think about it though because soon I'm in a deep sleep.

My alarm (or Zelda) isn't the first thing to wake me up, for once. I'm up easily on my own since I am technically still a few hours off on the whole time difference thing. Still yet, that works to my advantage, because I need to prepare a bit before I go to class.

I put my clothes on, brush my teeth, and re-organize my school stuff a little before I head out to class. Komali exits his room at the exact same time I do and he grins.

"What?"

"I just forgot what it was like to walk with you to class every day," he answers.

We make our way down the stairs and out of the building.

"How was your first night back?" Komali asks as we walk.

"Fantastic. I've wanted to sleep in my own bed forever."

"Where had you been sleeping?"

"In a chair in the hospital," I answer without really thinking.

"…You were in the hospital with her this entire time?"

I look at him and see his eyes filled with concern.

"Yes," I answer honestly. I hope Zelda won't mind. I quickly look away.

"Link."

I look back up at him and see that he is being serious now.

"Was she really that bad?" he asks.

I ponder his question a moment. He was my best friend. And he already knew the answer. So instead of saying anything or going into detail, I only nod my head yes.

"What did she look like when you found her?" he asks again.

"Dead," I reply.

Komali does me the favor of not asking anymore and he just nods his head in understanding.

"But she's better now, correct?" he asks after some time.

"Yeah. She's better now."

"You really love her, don't you?"

His face is actually gentler than I expected it to be when I heard the question. He's not being sarcastic or even the slightest bit annoyed with me or the situation. He is being genuine.

"Yes. I really do," I confirm.

"I'm happy for you, Link. I truly am."

Komali was never one to be very sentimental, so his words meant a lot to me.

"Komali," he looks up at me, "I may love Zelda. And I may spend a lot of time with her. And I may even travel the world to find her. But you're still my best friend. And I'd do the same for you, if it came down to it," I tell him.

Komali actually pats me on the back.

"Thank you," he replies.

"You'll always be my best friend, too." We continue to walk. "Just don't ask me out in the future."

I laugh and push him.

"You did finally do that though, right?" he asks after he composes himself.

"Do what?"

"Ask her out. I mean, you didn't traverse the ocean to find her and then not ask her out, did you?"

"Nooo," I shake my head. "I asked her out. Yesterday."

"Yesterday?!"

Obviously he wasn't expecting that answer.

"Yeah, so?" I ask.

"Took you long enough!" he shakes his head.

"Well, I was a little busy!"

"You know, I should have expected this form you," Komali rolls his eyes.

"Thank you," I reply.

We continue to catch up on the way. I tell him about Termina and the terrain of it all. I don't talk much about Zelda, although I know he kind of wondered. But only until I know she would be okay with me sharing any of that information will I ever indulge anyone with knowing more of the details of that trip.

When I get to class, Komali pats me on the back.

"It's good to have you back, Link."

"It's good to be back, Komali."

I walk in and Rosa immediately looks up.

"Well well well," she smiles. "It's certainly been a while, hasn't it?"

I smile back at her and take my seat.

The rest of the day goes by quicker than usual, although I'm dreadfully eager to get to Linguistics. This is the longest I've gone without talking to Zelda in a long time, and I wonder about her appointment with the psychiatrist.

Finally after my other classes, I make my way to Linguistics. Usually I see her walking somewhere around here, but I haven't seen her yet. Our schedules probably aren't the exact same today.

As I walk, I make eye contact with people who clearly though me gone for good. Two months is a pretty long time to be gone. Some of them smile at me as I pass by, reminding me how great Blair Cavington really is.

When I reach Miss Anju's room, Zelda still isn't there. I take my seat in the back and whip out my laptop, just like always, but I stare at the door waiting for her to come in.

About five minutes later, I see her fluster her way into the classroom. She stops at the front of the room and makes eye contact with me, smiling. Her hair is down and cascades over her shoulders. Her blouse hangs loosely and her skirt swings around her thighs perfectly. Her socks are pulled up but one slips down, slightly. Save for the difference in her weight, she looks the exact same as the first day I saw her step in his classroom. And I'm reminded of all the reasons I love her.

"Morning," I greet as she walks toward her seat next to mine.

"Morning." She smiles and sits her bag down.

"Classes go well this morning?" I could ask a lot more, but people are starting to stare at us because they realize we are both back.

"They did, it is so refreshing to be back."

She and I grin at each other for a minute, reveling in the light of the classroom that we so missed.

She asks how my classes went and I complain about already having homework, like that's actually a problem.

Professor Anju enters the room and greets the class with a little extra delight than usual, and I know it's because she realizes Zelda is back.

We take our notes, like any usual day, glancing at each other in joy with getting to sit next to each other and just do our every day thing. When I look at her, I remember finding her, lifeless in Morehouse. I remember sitting in the hospital every day until she got better. I remember the conversations, the tea at Henya's, the cat in her lap, the puzzles we played in the hospital, the journeys to the dietician she tried to endure. All of that was so far away now. Sitting here, in a beautiful classroom with giant windows, taking notes over ancient the Hylian language, feeling the sunlight warm my paper beneath my hand, it feels like it was all so long ago. Everyone sitting next to us doesn't even know. They don't know the suffering she had, the lengths I had to go to to get to her, the process in which she still continues in order to heal. The only remnant of the both dark and light journey we had returned from was Zelda's unhealthy weight that was very obvious. Other than that, everything looks normal.

The bell tower rings and we get up to go, discussing what Zelda should do for lunch.

"Well well," I hear a voice say behind us. I immediately posture, because I know just who it belongs to.

I spin around and see Groose eyeing Zelda, making me already wanting to hit him. I had forgotten he existed.

"She's back, huh?" he puts his arm around her and I move in, ready to throw him off.

"Yep, she is," I answer, staring daggers at him.

"Hm, I figured you finally realized you don't belong here and you got lost. But you keep coming back like some pest." He spins around with Zelda still under his arm, tossing her alongside with him. Her face is annoyed and she seems like she could hit him harder than I could. And that's really hard.

"Indeed," I say, ignoring Groose and taking Zelda's hand, trying to help her escape.

"Where do you think you're taking her?" Goose asks, now grabbing her forearm. I'm seriously ready to punch him, but I just stay still. The last thing I need is to get put on probation for assault my first day back after a sketchy trip across the ocean.

"I'm going with him to lunch, like I do every day," Zelda answers, seeing through my anger.

"Don't you want to stay and catch up with me for a little bit? It's been so long since I've had the pleasure of getting to uhh-see you." Groose's eyes graze up and down Zelda's body and I nearly throttle him.

"Groose-," I start, ready to attack.

"Please stop harassing me," Zelda interrupts before I get myself expelled.

"Harassing? I'm just welcoming you home, sweetie," Groose retorts. Who calls anyone "sweetie" anymore? Not even Henya referred to us as that. Which shows how demeaning Groose actually is. Speaking of which, I really can't take any of this anymore. He's not going to stand there salivating over her like a piece of meat and then belittle her.

"Groose, take your hand off of her," I grab Zelda's hand.

"Oh come now, Link. She's been gone, you wouldn't know because you have been too-,"

"He knew," Zelda interrupts. "He came to find me."

I look at her wide eyed. That was supposed to be a bit of a secret considering I lied to the school about my whereabouts and intentions. But I guess if she didn't care to tell, then whatever. Plus, it was extremely rewarding to see the look on Groose's face upon Zelda speaking the words.

"Excuse me?" Groose glanced at me. I shrugged, letting Zelda finish.

"Link came to find me. He brought me back. We are together now." She grabs my arm, still holding my hand and heads for the door, leaving Groose to pick up his bottom lip.

"What do you mean you're together-,"

"We are dating. He is my boyfriend. I'm hungry now. Good bye, Groose." She literally waves him off and continues for the door. I look at her, laughing, because I've never actually seen her be kind of rude and shut someone off that fast.

"You want some pansy artist kid to be the one to date you?" Groose shouts, gaining attention.

"Precisely," Zelda smiles at me, still causing my heart rate to pick up, even now.

I'm looking at Zelda, but out of my periphery I see Groose approach me. His hard grip lands on my arm and I feel him yank me toward him. I see his fist cocked so I quickly duck and push his torso away from me as hard as I can, freeing my arm at the same time. Groose stumbles and nearly falls down. He regains his balance and glares at me.

"Careful now," I say. I know I sound like a seventy year old, but I don't care. It is the only thing I can say to him without calling him every name in the book.

"What is that, some kind of threat?" Groose scoffs at me.

"No, I just mean I can't hit you, I'm an artist and I need my hands. Also, that would be really unwise considering we are in a hurry, because she needs to eat lunch. If it weren't for Zelda being hungry, I would have already hit you during one of the dozen times you sexually harassed her." Which is true. Had this been in a different setting, not on school property, without Zelda physically in need of food as per a doctor's request, and had she not been standing here patiently waiting for me, I would have gladly knocked Groose right out of his shoes. But under the circumstances and with Zelda clearly being more irritated than frightened, I decide to just do what she wants to do, and that's go get lunch.

Groose spats some reply back at me, but I'm not really paying attention. I just hear Zelda answer for me, take my hand, and then pull me along. But before we exit the room I turn around and make eye contact with Groose, shooting him daggers through the smile Zelda brought out on my face.

"But seriously, don't ever talk to her again."

Groose only stares at me, I guess considering how serious I was being. He is slightly taller than me, but given the right motivation (Zelda), I know I could and would legitimately take him out.

Zelda and I quickly make our way down the hallway and out the front doors.

"Boy, you've only been back for a few hours and you're already causing a stir," I wink at her.

"No, you're the one causing a stir. I thought you were going to hit him," she looks genuinely kind of concerned, but for some reason the comment makes me happy. Because I wanted to hit him, and I'm glad she knows that.

I go ahead and explain why I didn't, which were obvious reasons.

"That's true. You're wise," she replies as I hold on to her arm. We've picked up the pace a little since we were detained from the conversation with Groose.

"Oh, that doesn't erase the fact that I hate him and wanted to scream profanities at hi threw him out the window for talking to you like that, let alone laying a finger on you," I tell her with all seriousness.

Zelda is quiet for a minute as we pass people who smile at us when we walk by. I forgot how genuinely nice people at this school were.

"It's a good thing I didn't eat anything or I would have thrown up," she laughs.

"Yeah, all you could do was stand there and dry heave," I joke as I swing her around a corner, dodging people. She is slightly out of breath and frankly I am a little too. Agitha's is only a few steps away though and then she could rest. At least we were building her strength back up a bit.

I open the door for her and remember that she had an appointment with the psychiatrist this morning. Now that we are finally alone (Agitha was in the back), I could ask her how it went.

"It went well, actually. They said I'd come a long way from when I first left. At first, I was mad that I even had to go in at all. I got over it though, because this is their job after all, and they're just trying to help," she answers.

Wow. She really had changed her tune since she went in there the first time and was convinced they were all against her.

"With that being said," she says, "they offered to have a weekly session with me as I adjust to being back and kind of get my life back on track. They think that it will help me get back to normal and heal properly. So...I agreed to do it. I have my first actual session next week. What do you think?"

I can't believe Zelda, the same girl that refused to even talk to anyone and put up such a fight to keep her heart hidden away, actually agreed to go to a therapy session. She truly has been changed over the course of just a few months. She has matured so much in just accepting the fact that she is what she is and that she may need a little bit of help to fully recover. She has lost some of the stubbornness that caused so much of her to be closed off.

"Zelda, I think that's fantastic. That's wonderful!" I spin her around to look at me.

"Really? You think it's a good idea?"

"Of course it's a good idea! I'm so proud of you, you actually agreed to do something like this. I mean, good grief, you're finally accepting help, Zelda. Doesn't that speak volumes to you about yourself? Look at how far you've come. Some of your stubbornness is wearing off," I grasp her hand on the table.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that," she breathes. "I was nearly afraid you'd be against it."

"Against it? No no no, Zelda. I'm all for it if it helps you. And I genuinely think it will. I'm so proud of you," I try to convince her. She smiles sweetly and puts her other hand on top of mine, I know thanking me.

"Now, really, how did your other classes go?" I ask her.

"The classes themselves were fine. The people in them were a little interesting," her eyes cast down.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they were nice, I guess. But they just looked at me so peculiarly, Link. Like they'd all thought I was gone for good and then I just waltzed back on in there and sat next to them like I was never gone. I felt them all staring at me the whole time."

It's not like it was hard to imagine. There were only about ten people in most of Zelda's classes because she was taking such high level courses.

I realize that she really doesn't understand herself still. Rather, she doesn't understand what we see on the outside. Her brain and her comprehension are just normal to her, because that's all she's ever known. She doesn't understand some people's struggle with academics, because she's never struggled. And that's okay, it's not her fault. It's all a game to her, it's fun. She enjoys it. And I didn't realize how much she actually did until I saw her library and watched her dance around in happiness surrounded by all her books and notes. That was her passion. But to those other kids, it's kind of their struggle. Even if they are really good at Organic Chemistry or Quantum Physics, they'll never be as good at it as Zelda, and they know that. That's their only problem with her. But she doesn't understand that.

I try to explain it to her, anyway. I try to explain that they're merely jealous because they're not as brilliant as her. I can tell she doesn't really understand, though.

"I thought it was because they didn't like me." She continues looking down, swinging her little legs in her barstool.

"No, it's not that. They're just intimidated by you."

"I didn't mean to be intimidating," she answers.

"I know, dear. They know that too. That's why it's maddening to them. Just keep being yourself, which is sweet, and they'll eventually get over it."

She accepts that answer and soon Agitha walks in the room.

"Goddess bless," she grins. "I'm so happy."

"Meeeee too," Zelda replies, grinning back at Agitha, probably the one girl that understood her.

Agitha makes our usual sandwiches and slides them down to us. Since it isn't busy at this time (we eat lunch way earlier than most), Agitha makes herself lunch too and sits next to us. Zelda tells Agitha of the run in with Groose. I can't help but notice that she hides behind the story in order to not eat too much of her food. I'm leaving it up to her to be honest with Agitha about her new dietary habits, so I don't say anything about the fact that she should probably choose to eat a lunch more nutritious to her. Especially in front of Agitha. Maybe l'll bring it up later.

Agitha and I are done with our meals, but Zelda's is barely half way eaten. Agitha eyes it for a moment. I know she is wondering about Zelda's eating habits so I try to take over conversation, but I can't get my mind off of Zelda either. The whole thing makes me nervous because I wish she would tell Agitha the truth and find something to eat before her next class so that she won't go the rest of the day hungry.

"Zelda, are you alright?" Agitha finally asks. She wasn't buying the story that Zelda was just perpetually not hungry.

"I'm fine," Zelda smiles.

"You look sick," Agitha replies. Zelda did appear to be nauseated, and I knew she was from trying to eat that whole sandwich.

Zelda tries to cover it up once again by blaming it on her eating too fast. Agitha presses again and Zelda tries to tell her she doesn't need to eat too much. This sends Agitha into a flying frenzy because it's quite obvious Zelda hasn't eaten enough in ages.

"She's alright, Agitha, she just loses her appetite at weird times," I jump in. I know I said I would leave it up to Zelda, but she clearly didn't want to tell Agitha right now and I don't have the heart to sit there and watch her writhe in interrogation.

"You said she hasn't eaten all day," Agitha turns to me, referring to what I said earlier when she was making our food. I don't look at Agitha, I just stare at Zelda, trying to get a read on her.

"You're sick aren't you?" Agitha says to Zelda. Agitha could be just as stubborn about finding out something as Zelda could be hiding it.

"No, I'm not sick." Zelda starts tearing up and suddenly I feel awful. "I want so badly to finish it all, I just can't, Agitha."

"No, I mean you've been sick. You're not all the way healthy yet, are you?" Agitha says, much more gentler now.

I don't say anything and wait for Zelda's response, but she says nothing.

Agitha places her hand on Zelda's and looks at her.

"What can I do to help?"

Zelda looks up at her, tears about to spill over her eyes.

"I want to help you get better. So what can I do?" Agitha asks again.

"What can you do?" Zelda asks, confused.

"Yeah. You obviously need food. I'm a chef. I think between the two of us we can really cover some ground," Agitha grins at her. I could kiss Agitha's feet for handling this situation with the positivity that she does.

I cheer and ask Zelda why we didn't think to ask Agitha before. Truth be told, I did, but I didn't want to rub it in Zelda's face.

"Agitha, we have a whole list of things form Zelda's dietitian that she needs to eat in order to get her weight back up. If I were to give them to you, think you could help make some things?"

"I would be happy to!" Agitha cheers.

Zelda gets worried thinking Agitha won't have time and once again Zelda feels like a burden. But Agitha handles her with the toughness, yet gentleness it takes to shut Zelda up before she can make up an entire false scenario in her head. Agitha douses the idea that Zelda would be a hindrance and doesn't give Zelda the opportunity to make up another excuse.

"At least let me help you with your classes in return so you don't get behind with anything," Zelda suggests.

"It's not like she needs a lot of help, Zel," I place my hand on her shoulder.

"Hush, Link, don't tell her that. I want her help, I like to watch her work. Besides, Komali hates school and it gets tiring studying with him."

"You guys study together too?" It seems since Zelda and I were gone, Agitha and Komali did everything together. Suddenly, I feel intrigued by Komali. He is a popular guy, everyone wants to be his friend, but he spends his time hanging out with a fourteen (thirteen? How old was she again?) year old girl. I almost ask Agitha how old she is, but I don't want to offend her, or make her think I was thinking something weird like her and Komali being together in my brain. He is still five years older than her, regardless. Still yet, of all the people, he hangs out with her. Not that I find that hard to believe, Agitha is awesome. Plus, she understands, and perhaps tolerates him, better than most people.

Speaking of Komali, he walks in just as Agitha gets up.

"Man, Agitha, it feels crowded with them back," he jokes, sitting next to me.

They toss their usual sarcastic greetings to one another and Komali tugs one of Agitha's pigtails. She tries to look annoyed, but she always ends up laughing anyway.

I make the stupid comment that I'm glad they're close and still stable, which of course sends Agitha into the conversation of Zelda and me. They all look at me, including Zelda, waiting for me to take it away. After finally admitting that yes, we are together, I apparently didn't admit it the right way because Agitha is still far from being satisfied.

"Well did ya even kiss her, Link? Did you act at least a little more excited than you act right now?" Agitha says in my face.

"Well duh, I kissed her! I am excited! I'm happy!"

"You just act normal!" Agitha argues.

"This is normal!"

"Act less...exhausted!"

"Jet lag, Agitha!"

Agitha continues to chastise me as she walks into the kitchen to get Komali's lunch.

"You know, she has a point," Komali chimes in after she walks away. Zelda is absolutely no help as she just sits there listening to the whole thing. Then I remember, she's never had a boyfriend so she really has no idea how this thing goes. She quietly watches as Komali and I go back and forth, just observing. Gosh, I love her.

It's true that it did take a long time for Zelda and I to finally reach the point where we are. A lot of water went under the bridge before we finally got to the, "Hey, wanna go out with me," phase of our relationship.

However, that in no way means it wasn't worth it. Every bit of it was worth having her next to me right now. Every bit of it was worth it to me. And frankly, I wouldn't do it any other way. If I had to go back and do it all over again, I'd do it the exact same way.

Agitha comes back in and tells Komali about her commissioning to become Zelda's personal chef.

"Wow, who better, right?" Komali nods.

"That's true. Although Link makes a pretty good PB&amp;J," Zelda smiles.

"You give me too much credit," I toss at her.

"He's right," Agitha chimes in. I turn and sigh at her. She only smiles and then continues her sentence. "I can make you anything you're craving and manage to sneak your protein and calcium and all that in there. Don't you worry, Zelda."

Zelda grins at Agitha and I remember something else.

"We also need to help her build her strength back up. So that means daily walks, to start her off with something slow because we don't want to overdo it."

Zelda stares at me with a blank stare and I stare back at her.

"What?"

"Daily walks?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Did you remember to bring my leash back with you? Or my food and water bowl?"

Komali and I start laughing at her comment, because she said it so seriously.

"Zelda, you knew what I meant," I say through my laughter.

"You want to take me for a walk so you can give me a treat afterward!" She replies.

"Zelda-,"

"Maybe teach me a couple of tricks."

"Zelda-,"

"Speak girl, speak!"

"Zelda Nohansen," I grab her face in my hands. I stop laughing but I'm still smiling all too hard. "I did not mean to make it sound like you were my pet, dear. I'm just concerned about getting your stamina back up. But we will, I won't worry, you don't worry, no one worry. We've got it all under control," I patch up the conversation. Zelda smiles and nods her head.

"Okay," she agrees. "Agitha can take me then."

"What?" I ask.

"She can take me for my walk."

"Zelda, if you don't want to sound like a pet, don't use the vernacular of pet care," I deadpan.

Komali just snickers next to me.

"Let it go, Link. She will warm back up to you after a while. Why don't you and I go for a run or go swim while tonight?" Komali suggests.

"Really?" I do need to work out and get back in shape. Plus, I've missed going with Komali to go run and stuff.

"Yeah. As long as Zelda doesn't mind if I steal you from her for a while," Komali leans over and looks at her.

"I don't mind. I'll study with Agitha," Zelda replies.

"You just want me out of your hair for a while, don't you?" I look over at her.

Instead of replying, she barks.

"Oh my gosh!" I grab her shoulders and spin her around to face me, but she starts laughing so I know she's just messing with me.

"You're an absolute piece of work! What do you want from me?" I say through laughter as I lightly shake her shoulders pretending to be frustrated with her, although I could never be.

"I need you to grovel," Zelda giggles.

Agitha comes through the kitchen door and stares at Zelda and me.

"Be still my heart," she says aloud, her hand laid over her heart.

"Stop fangirling," Komali got up and threw his food away.

"Can you let me have this one thing? Just one thing, Komali?" Agitha turns to him as he walks around her.

"No. If I give you one thing you'll run with it. And we can't have that. You're fourteen, we have to keep you in check or else your age will get out of hand."

Ah. Fourteen.

"Yeah, the fact that she's a culinary prodigy, runs her own cafe, and is a chemistry wiz doesn't stand a chance against the perils of her age," I retort, my arms still half intertwined with Zelda's.

"Never underestimate the power of biology, Link," Komali replies. He has a point.

We depart from the cafe and I start to head to my class and Zelda to hers.

"I'll see you later this evening, okay?"

"Don't worry about me, Link. You go have fun with Komali. I can catch up on school and do some studying. Agitha and I will go for a walk while you and Komali work out, anyway," she smiles.

"I won't worry then. But I'll still want to see you, regardless."

"You mean you just want to hang out with me? No pretenses of trying to make sure I eat or making sure I slept or anything like that?"

"No, nothing like that. Believe it or not, I actually just want to see you, I don't just want to 'check up' on you," I put my arm around her waist and pull her to me. She glances around to see if anyone is watching. There are only a few students here and there but they're far off and headed to other places. For the most part, it was just her and me.

"Goodness, what will we talk about then? If I'm all fat and spoiled and healthy, you won't know what to do with me anymore," she grins, adorably.

"I'll think of something," I lean closer to her.

"Hmmm, will you?" Zelda mumbles with her forehead against mine as my lips chase hers.

"I'm the creative one out of the two of us," I say, referring to the explosive fight we both got into that led to me kissing her. "Besides, there's plenty to talk about with you," I add.

"Such as?"

"Oh you know. The usual." I lean back and swing her around, bending her backward and leaning over her, her arms instinctively wrapped around my neck. "Such as, where are you from, what's your favorite color, that sort of thing," I tell her.

"I see," she drew out, her hair hanging back behind her. "I'm from this one place where they only grow apples and oranges," she grins. I am immediately transported back to Zelda's first day at Blair Cavington, when I answered that she was from a place that only grew apples and oranges in front of the class.

"Oh yeah?" I swing her back up. "What else is there?"

"Nothing," she smiles.

"Are the other girls there as pretty as you?" I ask her, wrapping my hands around her waist again.

"If they are, I wouldn't tell you," she replies.

"Why's that?"

"I don't want you getting any ideas and running off anywhere, I kind of like having you around."

"Don't worry, my princess, I'm not going anywhere. Besides, I doubt any girl anywhere has anything on you. On top of that, running off is your thing, not mine," I wink at her.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere either. Everything I need is right here," she replies.

"Good," I lean in and finally kiss her.

I reluctantly say bye to Zelda and agree to see her later. I imagine the four of us will hang out after we've all finished homework or at least caught up on it. Sometimes we even finish together if we don't have a lot.

The rest of the day goes by slowly fairly quickly, because I feel like I haven't actually been in class in ages. So much has happened. But it's okay. I'm genuinely more happy now than I have been in a long time.

I have the day to look forward to. And the rest of the month. And the rest of my time at Blair Cavington. And after that, the rest of my life, should I get to spend it with Zelda. Each day will get better. We had some ground to go, yes. And we probably always would. There would probably always be some shadow that fell over us. But I have no doubt it's nothing she can't handle. It's nothing we can't handle together. As long as I am with her, there's nothing that I'm afraid of now, and I'll make sure there is nothing she will be afraid of any longer.

Zelda and I are very different. But in many ways we are alike. And our differences only make our similarities stand out even more. We balance each other out. We are each swayed by obstacles the other is not, so we are constantly holding one another up.

She has redeemed me. She has transformed me. And she has given me hope. She's shown me strength and diligence and determination. And I have every bit of confidence that whatever we face in the future, we will overcome it. Because with her alongside me, and me alongside her, there is nothing either one of us have to fear now.

* * *

**A/N: I'm still on break so...yeah. Yay J-terms. I was listening to the last songs on the Skyward Sword soundtrack (listened to every song on there while I wrote this chapter today) and the end songs happened to be just as I was writing the end of this chapter so it gave me some serious TIE IT ALL UP feels. Hope you all enjoy. As always, feel free to review, ask, comment, favorite, or follow, because believe it or not there is still a little bit more to come :3 Thank you all :)**


	29. Chapter 29:The Good in Our Goodbyes(Zel)

Chapter 29: The Good in Our Goodbyes

-Zelda-

Three months have passed since my return to Blair Cavington. The seasons are changing and summer is around the corner in Wellington. Link and I had returned when the weather was on the brink of Spring. Which was perfect timing, considering Agitha has been going out to walk with me every day since then. How she's found time in her busy schedule to go on daily walks with me, I'm not sure.

I can tell it's helped, though. I can finally walk around normally again and my weight is almost back up to what it was before I left for Morehouse. Link has made sure that I keep strictly to my diet. Often whenever we eat together, he lays out everything I need in order to take in each food group. He's definitely learned my likes and dislikes by now, so it's become much easier to eat. Agitha also helps out with my meal plans. At the start of each week, we plan out exactly what I will need to eat throughout the week. We have it down to a tee.

Link and I have both managed to transition our way back into classes. Our days consist of homework, studying, walking, and then reading and painting. Link has even tried to teach me how to paint (rather, how he paints) little by little. I enjoy watching him. Some days I go by the studio and watch him paint there. Whenever he gets tired of painting, he watches me practice the cello. I've even managed to teach him some of it. He's a quick learner. Despite my terrible attempts to paint, Link hasn't fully given up on his theory that I have some artistic bone in my body, so when we go on walks, he takes his camera and I try to point things out that I think are photogenic. He says I have a good eye, but for all I know he is just throwing me a bone.

Things are, in some ways, the same as before tragedy ever struck. But it's different than our pre-Morehouse days. There's a certain peace in the air that wasn't there before.

After the summer break that is actually only three weeks of no classes, Link will begin his last semi-term at Blair Cavington Academy, which gives him about three months left here, which really just consists of him doing external work for places. I'm only slightly apprehensive about what will happen after he graduates from the Academy. I am one year younger than him, so I still technically have a year left. What I will do, I'm not sure. But I suppose the only thing to do is cross that bridge when I come to it.

I make my way to Quantum Physics, thinking about what the future will hold while simultaneously trying to distract myself from thinking about what the future will hold.

There's a running noise behind me and I spin around to see a mess of blond hair bellowing toward me.

"Hi there," I grin at him.

"Hello, my dear," he greets.

"This is an unexpected surprise." I never see Link on my way to this class.

"I was late to Ceramics and I saw you walking so…I ran over here." He quickly takes my books from my arms so that I don't have to carry them. He has stopped asking for them because I always insist that I can carry them, so now he just takes them.

"You _were_ late?"

"Okay, _am_ late. But it doesn't matter, I'm almost a fourth year," he winks.

"'Almost' is the key word here," I laugh.

"You know Rosa won't care," he blows his hair out of his face.

"True. So, what are your plans for the day?" I ask as we make our way down the sidewalk. I look up at the sky. It looks as if it might rain later.

"Rosa wants to talk to me about something, I'm sure just about the art show this weekend," he informs me.

"Oh yes, am I still invited to that?"

"Well of course, you're my guest of honor," he smiles at me.

"I can hardly wait for it. I've watched you work so hard on all of your paintings, I feel like I'd be robbed if I didn't get to see them on display," I reply, thinking of the hours I have spent watching him stroke and mix and nearly curse his own birth when he made a mistake.

"I'm excited to. This art show is a big deal. All of the best artists in the school are participating. It's the biggest show of the year. A lot of really important people show up to this thing," he trails off.

"Are you nervous?" I ask as we approach the building.

Link leans forward and grabs the door to the science building.

"Umm—," he says as I walk through. I stop and wait for him and then we continue walking. "Kind of," he finishes.

"I don't blame you. But you have no reason to be nervous, in my opinion. You art always fascinates everyone."

"You might be a little biased," he says with his head down. I put my arm through his momentarily as we walk.

"On the contrary, I'm your biggest critic. Remember that error I made you fix last week?"

"You mean your reminding me to sign my name at the bottom?" He scoffs.

"Yeah!"

"I'd consider that a suggestion," he shrugs as we turn a corner.

The science building is a massive heap of glass on Blair Cavington's campus. It is one of the largest buildings at the school, which is saying something. Its architecture is beautiful, though, like the rest of the school. My favorite portion of the building is the attached greenhouse that was two and a half stories tall. My parents had an obsession with plants, so it reminds me of them.

"I forgot how gorgeously intimidating this building was," Link mumbles as he looks around.

"It's one of my favorites," I reply.

"That does not surprise me in the least."

We make it to my classroom and Link hands me my books back.

"I'll see you in Linguistics?"

"Yes," I nod.

"After my last class I'll be in Rosa's for a while. Feel free to come by, if you want. I'm going to finish up my last painting in the studio before the week gets too busy," he tells me.

"Alrighty. I'll head there after my class gets out."

"Sounds good," he smiles, "See you."

"See you," I smile back as he leans in and kisses my cheek extremely fast before I walk in my classroom.

At the end of the day, I stop by my room and drop my bag and books off. I grab a carrot out of my fridge to munch on on my way to Rosa's room.

I met Rosa soon after I got back to Blair Cavington at her request. She said she wanted to meet the girl who changed Link's art. I wasn't quite sure what that meant, but I saw her anyway. I was a little nervous to meet her. She was Link's mentor and if anyone had an influence on him it was her, not me. Add on the fact that she and I were technically totally different people, I was even more nervous. But we hit it off very well. She was so nice upon meeting me and she has quite the sense of humor. Ever since, I've felt comfortable going to see her with Link. We get along very easily.

The halls are empty as I walk through them. As I get closer to Rosa's room, I can hear her speaking to Link.

"—be a good opportunity for you. You're one of the best painters we have here, any number of the professors can attest to that."

"I don't know about that…," I barely hear Link reply.

"I know you're nervous about leaving Zelda, and I understand that, I'm just saying this is something you need to think about in the near future."

My stomach drops and I slow my walk. I stand against the wall outside the room and listen for Link's response.

"How long would I be gone?" he asks.

"About a year. Around ten to eleven months."

"All that just to become a better painter?" Link inquires.

"Not just to become a better painter, Link. To be a world renown painter. Not many students from this school get this opportunity, much less any painter around the world."

I hear Link sigh and I know he's running his hand through his hair.

"Look, I'm not telling you that you have to do it. I'm just saying it's something you need to consider."

"Alright," he replies.

"Think about it for yourself and then talk it over with Zelda later, if you want. You never know, she might give you some insight," Rosa suggests. Link is silent for a long time before answering.

"Yeah. I will. Thanks, Rosa."

I panic thinking Link might walk out any moment and see me standing here, and then know I eavesdropped on the whole conversation.

"No problem, honey. Are you headed down to the studio to finish up your painting? I need them all in by day after tomorrow," Rosa starts. I thank the Goddess for her extra sentence and take it as my cue to walk in.

"Your paintings for the show?" I ask as I enter so they think that was the only bit of conversation I heard.

"Yep," Link replies.

"Hey, Mrs. Rosa," I greet her.

"Zelda, my sweet gorgeous girl, how are you?" Rosa replies.

"Fantastic," I smile at her. "I'm really excited for the art show this weekend."

"Oh, we all are. Although, I gotta tell ya, I'll be kind of glad when it's over."

"Why?" Link asks.

"Well, because _some people_ wait until the last minute to finish up," she eyes Link, who grins sarcastically, because we all know she means him. "On top of that, getting all the students' work together is just a hassle."

"I can imagine," I say, thinking about the enormous amount of work that goes into this kind of thing. "Well, if there's anything I can do for you, let me know," I tell her.

"Really," Link chimes in. "If you need a spread sheet made or an algorithm of the best way to organize and distribute all the art, let her know."

I almost contradict his statement, but then I realize that's actually a good idea so I just shrug and not my head.

"I don't doubt her work at all, believe me. But I think I can manage. Link, I might have you come down Friday and help me load up some of the larger pieces."

"I can do that," Link replies.

"Well, alright kiddos, I'll let you all run. Zelda, can't wait to see you at the show this weekend. Especially at Link's station," she smiles a mischievous smile and I look at Link.

"I can't wait either," I reply, wondering what she meant.

"Let's go, Zel," Link puts his hand on my back and leads me out of the room.

We walk to the studio just below Rosa's, talking of the random events of the day. I never ask Link about the conversation I overheard, although I'm dying to know. The words "one year," "world renown painter," and "opportunity" bounce through my brain over and over as we walk.

I take a seat at a table in the studio while Link fetches his paints. His painting is already set up on an easel in middle of the room. I watch him paint, although I find myself watching his facial expressions more than his hands or the brush this time. I wonder if he will tell me. And I wonder if he will go.

But it would be his decision if and when to ask me. He may not want to go anywhere and therefore just never bring it up with me.

Surely if he wanted to go though, he wouldn't just stay here for me. Not that I want him to go anywhere for that long.

I sit quietly as he makes the last few adjustments on his master piece, lost in thought.

"You're very contemplative," he mumbles, his face only a few inches from the canvas as he made the tiniest stroke.

"I'm just letting you concentrate," I reply.

"I'm almost done."

When he finishes, he stretches and sets his painting in the drying room. He washes his pallet and then grabs my hand as we walk out.

"Did you eat something after class?"

"I got a carrot on my way to Rosa's," I answer.

"You eat that thing on your way over here?"

"Yeah," I reply, looking at him. "Why?"

"You're funny," he shakes his head.

"Why?"

"Those things are huge, how did you manage to scarf it down on your way here?"

"Strong teeth," I shrug. He laughs.

The day goes on and Link never mentions the conversation with Rosa. The next day passes and he still says nothing. Friday rolls around and he still has yet to mention anything. I never mention the issue to Agitha or Komali, though. I just pretend like I never heard anything. If Link wants to tell me, he will tell me.

Friday afternoon, I go to my room and pack a small bag of snacks and lemonade drinks. Link and some others are loading up the art stuff and I figure they will be hungry or thirsty.

I throw the bag over my shoulder and head out the door. When I get to the outside of the art building, I see Link rub his forehead against his sleeve.

"Thirsty?" I ask.

"Dying. What are you up to?"

"I thought I'd come by and see if I could quench your thirst," I say holding up a glass bottle of ice cold lemonade.

"Goddess bless you," Link says as he kisses my forehead.

"There are snacks in here as well. I brought some for your friends too," I hand him the bag.

"I don't know if I'd call them my friends so much as I would fellow artists," he says in a low voice as we both observe some kid summersault down the ramp of the trailer.

"They're gifted," I remark through a smile, referring to the phrase that people say when someone does something weird at Blair Cavington.

"Den of Freaks, remember?" Link mumbles again.

"Oh stop," I lightly slap him. "A year ago people probably said the same thing about me when I roamed around here."

"The guys only would've said that because they wanted you, and the girls would have said that because they wanted to be you," he says, gazing down at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh please," I reply, trying to hide my smile.

"Where are you headed?" Link pops open the bottle.

"Home, to study. I have final exams coming up."

"Oh yeah, I need to study for a few of mine."

"We can study together after the art show is over if you want," I offer.

"As if I wasn't planning on studying with you anyway," he winks.

"True. But if you need any help, you know where to find me," I toss him a smile, as I turn to leave.

"As if I'd ask my girlfriend to help me homework," he retorts as I walk away. I spin around and grin at him.

"Like what else can I help you do? You do everything for me, at least let me feel somewhat needed!" I shout back.

"Just keep doing what you're doing," he grins back at me. I roll my eyes, smiling, and turn back around, but I feel his eyes still on me.

"Dinner at Agitha's?" I hear him say.

"Yep!"

"See you then!"

Agitha and I talk about certain tests coming up while we wait for Link and Komali. Link describes his paintings for the art show to them while we all eat our food. Komali tells Link about his preparations for the last up-coming term. Hearing them both talk about what they will do after their days at Blair Cavington are over makes Agitha and I both apprehensive. We do the only thing we can do though, which is swallow, nod, and keep on going with our day.

It is fairly late by the time we are done, the sun has long since set. Komali decides to stay with Agitha while she closes to make sure she gets out okay. He's become considerably more protective of her, Link and I noticed when we got back from Morehouse. Not that Link was not protective of her either, but since he was gone for so long, Komali and Agitha became somewhat dependent on each other.

It works out though, because now neither Link or I feel like we are abandoning either one of them if we leave together since we are dating after all.

Link and I bid them both a good night and he walks me to my room.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something," Link says as we walk. I hold my breath, praying it's about what I overheard with Rosa the other day.

"Something on your mind?" I ask him as we walk in the pale moonlight. There is a slight breeze that whips both of our hair out of our eyes, and the smell of the sea is prevalent.

"Yes. I've been thinking about it for a few days now, but I wanted to consult you on it before I made any decisions because I wanted your opinion," he replies.

"I'm honored you would want to ask me."

"Well, you're my best friend. And quite frankly, I could use your advice about it," he replies, not really making eye contact with me.

"You're mine too. So, what's going on?" I ask, gently.

"You know I told you Rosa wanted to talk to me the other day," he starts. I nod in response. "Well," he continues, "it wasn't just about the art show. It was about an art apprenticeship."

"Really?" I breathe.

"Yeah. It's only offered to two students in the entire academy, and I was one of them. How that's possible, I'm not really sure. Anyway, it's obviously a huge honor to be even considered for such an opportunity," he still avoids my eyes.

I listen intently, and I immediately know where this is going, but I want him to finish anyway.

"Yes, it is," I reply.

"So, should I accept, I'll be sent around the world to learn about art. I'd be studying some of the most famous paintings, and I'd get to consult with a lot of the current famous painters on my work and stuff. It'll be educational, obviously, but it will also prepare me for becoming a free-standing artist on my own, after I'm no longer under Blair Cavington. It'll teach me how to market my art and stuff like that, while also improving my work because I'll be studying under some of the most well known artists and art critics. It's a pretty big deal, as far as the art world goes," he informs me. I love listening to him explain things. Especially art. I can tell he's passionate about it.

"Link, that's a big deal in anyone's world," I reply, amazed that I was standing next to someone so talented. He finally looks at me, his eyes holding that sweet sadness in them that he had on occasion when he was touched by something I said.

"But it's for a year, Zelda. I'd be gone for an entire year while I traveled. I don't know if I want to do that. I'd feel bad to leave you. I mean, I can't just up and leave for a year—,"

"Out of the question," I interrupt.

"See, I thought so too, it's just too much to try to—,"

"No, I mean whether or not you should go is out of the question. Of course you should go," I state.

Link stops walking and finally makes eye contact with me.

"Wait, what?"

"Why would you even consider not going? Of course you should go, Link. This is an opportunity of a lifetime. I mean, what an honor that you were chosen! You can't let that pass you by. You should go. This could be so huge for you as an artist. This is what you've worked for, what you've been trained for, what you were made for. This is what you do, Link."

The wind whips my hair in front of my forehead, but I just continue staring at him.

"You think so?" He finally speaks, his voice almost a whisper.

"Yes," I reply. "Let me ask you this: despite me, despite you feeling melancholic about your last year, despite the nerves and the angst and the unknown future—disregarding all of that—do you want to go?"

"With everything in me," he replies, a small smile appearing on his face. Despite the darkness, I can see his eyes light up with excitement and desire.

"Then you go, Link."

"It's a whole year, Zelda," he says, sadness flickering through his expression.

I grab his hands and hold them in mine.

"You know where I'll be when you're gone. And I'll be here the minute you get back."

"Does that mean you'll wait for me?" his hands grasp mine, tightly.

"Of course I will," I whisper.

"Zelda Nohansen," he exclaims as he bends down and picks me up in a hug.

"As if _that's_ even a question!" I say as I lean back and look at him.

"So you support me in doing this?" He asks as he sets me down.

"Link, I'll support you in whatever you do. But especially this. What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't support you?"

I rest my hand on his cheek.

"Don't you remember, my dear? It was I who accused you of never painting for _you_. I was the one who told you to do something for yourself in order to fulfill your desire to paint, not paint in order to fulfill the desire of other people. What an amazing experience you're going to have? I'm excited for you!"

"Zelda, you have no idea how much at ease that puts me," he hugs me again.

"You should have talked to me about this sooner then," I put my hand on the back of his head as he rests his chin on my shoulder. "Were you afraid I'd encourage you to stay here?"

"No…I was afraid you'd encourage me to go, but single. I thought you'd try to be so noble you'd tell me to go off alone and not think about you and you'd try to set me free or something. I mean, for a year, Zelda, you've been afraid of someone leaving you again. I didn't want you to think I was leaving you," he admits.

I feel tears in my eyes as he speaks. I push his head up in order to look him in the face.

"You're not leaving for good," I smile.

"I thought you might try to make me leave for good. You'd say it was for my own benefit that I not be tied down to you in case I stumble upon some other opportunity or something while I'm gone," he holds my shoulders.

"I'm not that selfless," I smirk.

"Yes, you are," he rebuts.

He holds my hand and we continue walking to my room.

"We've both come a long way since that conversation, haven't we?" he says as we (ironically) pass the Strings store.

"We have," I reply, remembering the screaming match Link and I got into that day. "That was the day you kissed me," I finish.

"It was, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. You lit into me about being royally pathetic and I retaliated by telling you that you were a worthless fraud. Then you kissed me," I remind him.

"I don't think either of us used those exact words…,"

"I paraphrased," I explain.

"Well then," he stops and grabs my waist, spinning me toward him, "shouldn't we end this conversation the same way as the last time we had it?"

"Was it really the same conversation though?" I say as his nose lands on mine. He leans back and thinks for a moment.

"It pertains to the same thing, you could technically file it under the same category," he nods.

"What category would you file both conversations under?"

"Me being a fraud and you being an unpredictable, giant pain in the rear," he answers.

"If that's a file then I think we should take the file out and just file _that_ file in the trash," I try to convince him.

"Never mind," he barely gets the words out before his lips land on mine. I guess he just decided to end the conversation himself, but I don't mind.

Link walks me to my door and tells me good night.

"When do you leave?" I say before I scan my finger across the pad.

"I don't know yet. Probably next month. I'll take my final exams and then go."

"I see. So you're going to tell Rosa you're going to do it?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'm going to tell her tomorrow."

"Good. She will be happy. We both know it's the wise thing to do for your future. And I want what's best for your future as much as you do," I tell him.

"Thank you, Zelda."

"Just don't let any artistic, eccentric girls catch your eye while you're frolicking across the land," I grin. I can never fake seriousness anymore.

"I dare any artist girl to try to challenge you. They've got nothing on you, my love," he kisses my lips quickly and then leaves a kiss on my forehead as well.

"You just think that," I laugh.

"No, I know that."

He stares at me for a while and I know he's thinking the same thing I am. How many days left do we have of doing this?

"I'm going to miss you, my little genius," he says, close to my face. "My little genius" is a name he's given me recently. I know most girls might wish for "darling" or "my angel," but Link has never been one for mediocracy.

"I'll miss you more," I reply.

"I'll still keep in contact with you, though."

"Send me postcards!" I tell him, cheerfully.

"Post cards?"

"Yes! I love mail," I smile.

"Oh yes, I knew that. Well, as you wish, princess. I'll send you all the mail!" he hugs me again.

"That's all I ask," I laugh.

"I love you," Link nearly whispers, his eyes dancing back and forth in mine.

"And I love you," I reply.

"I'll come pick you up before the art show tomorrow, alright?"

"Yes yes yes. I'll be ready."

"I can't wait," he replies.

"Me niether."

The next morning I wake up already excited. I fell asleep last night surprisingly easy under the circumstances of Link and my's last conversation. I try to hold on to the fact that he will be back, and that this is what he wants. Therefore, I want it for him.

I stretch and feel the plush rug underneath my feet. I have gotten in the habit of sleeping with my windows open these last few days since the weather has been so nice, so I can smell the ocean and feel the breeze when I stand up and look outside. It is a gorgeous day. A perfect day to spend outside at an art show.

Hurriedly, I shove my face full of corn flakes. Then I run into my bathroom and brush my teeth and wash my face. I look up at myself in the mirror, water dripping off of my skin, and wonder what to look like for this thing.

All of Link's "fellow artists" will be there. His professors and art critics will be too. I want to look nice.

I dry my face off and brush my hair. I fiddle with it for a while, trying to deicide how to do it for the day. I decide to wear it up, twisting it up into a loose bun and pulling my tendrils down. It's new for me, but I kind of like it. After applying a small amount of makeup, which I have no idea how to actually do, I throw my closet doors open and pick out the light coral pink dress I had in mind to wear. It's short, coming just above my knees. It hugs my waist and then flows out from there. It is the perfect thing to wear on a late spring day.

I slip into my dress and sit down to tie my shoes. As if on cue, I hear a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I answer from my bar stool.

"Me," I hear Link answer.

"It's open," I call.

He opens the door and sticks his head in.

"Ready?"

"Yep. Just tying my shoes," I answer with my head down as I fix my laces.

Link walks over to me and picks my foot up placing it on his knee as he ties the other shoelace.

"You're literally perfect," he says, peering over me. I glance up at him and I'm sure my face is red.

"As are you," I reply. I finally notice what he is wearing. One thing is for sure, he looks like an artist. He is not in his regular school uniform with a loose tie (that he never wore half the time) and sleeves rolled up to his forearms. He actually wore his shirt properly, his tie around his neck, and his real dress shoes. I don't believe my eyes, but I think he actually brushed his hair.

"Well then, we make the perfect team," he says as he holds his arm out for me to take. I jump out of my barstool and land solidly next to him as I take his arm.

"We do," I agree.

I grab my messenger bag on the way out the door and we head off for the train station.

"So, remind me again why the art show isn't on campus if so many students are participating?" I ask as we ride the train.

"Because this show has no affiliation with the school, you have to qualify to get to place your work here. My work has been qualified through the school thus far, but now I'm kind of on my own out here with some of the other students. We are setting up with other professional artists from all over Hyrule today. Lots of scouting people will be there, so it's kind of nerve wracking for all the artists," he explains.

"I see."

I can't imagine pouring my heart and soul into something so subjective like art and having people stand and judge, analyze, or critique it in front of me.

"What did Rosa mean when she said she couldn't wait for me to be at your station?" I ask as I look out the window.

"Oh, nothing. She was just being her usual odd self," he replies, vaguely.

"Oh," I answer.

When the train pulls to a stop outside the downtown area, Link grabs my hand and we make our way out of the train and begin walking toward the artist district.

People literally turn their heads as we walk and I can't help but wonder if they recognize him as one of the artists or something.

When we arrive downtown, the street is completely covered in people and art. White tents were set up all around with various paintings or sculptures under them. Some artists were already present, sitting next to their paintings, and some were not around. Link (somehow) knew exactly where he was supposed to go, and leads me to the spot where his tent is set up. People were already standing around his station, observing his work that Rosa had already set up for him. I guess she takes it upon herself to set up the students' work.

"Now," Link started as we approached, "there's one painting I haven't shown you yet."

"Really?" I inquire. I thought I had seen all of them already.

"Yeah. But you'll get to see it today."

"Wh—,"

Before I can finish my question, Link takes my shoulders and stands me in front of a massive canvas that takes up the majority of his tent. I stand, completely motionless, as I observe the beautiful piece.

The painting is completely different from any of Link's work I had previously seen. It was drenched in color and imagination. It depicts a beautiful pink and blue sky, but beyond the sky is evidence of space and stars. Different planets can be seen, such as Saturn and Neptune, and I can even make out the Andromeda galaxy. The most prevalent thing in the painting, though, is a girl. Only her silhouette is able to be seen, but you can see her standing still, observing all of the beauty in the sky. Her hair is being blown by an unseen wind, and her hands hang loosely at her sides. My eyes scan every inch of the beautiful painting, nearly filling up with tears. When I look at the bottom to see what it's called, I gasp. In tiny letters etched in a gold plate, I read the word, "Zelda."

I look up at Link, in utter disbelief.

"You named it after me?" I ask.

"I didn't just name it after you," he points to the girl in the painting, "I painted it after you."

I put my hand over my mouth as I try not to cry, still staring at the painting.

"Do you like it?" I barely hear him ask over the noise of the crowd.

With my knuckle against my lips, I nod my head, tears forming in my eyes anyway despite my resistance.

"Yes," I finally choke out. "I love it."

I look over at him. The breeze has whipped his hair across his forehead.

"You really painted me," I say through tears, but with a smile I can't contain.

"You told me to paint for me, based on what I saw and what I wanted. And this is what I came up with. This is how I see you. This is how other people see you, because this is what you see. You see so much more than any of us can. You see the beauty and the reality in things that people like us can only imagine. There's so much more complexity in that, but there's more depth too. You have the ability to see things from so much higher up than the rest of us do, and I don't know how. And that's what you bring to the table. That's how I see you."

I stare at him, momentarily, but before I can stop myself I ran straight into his arms. He picks me up, as usual when I hug him out of excitement, and then sets me down.

The applause distracts me for a moment though. Upon revealing his masterpiece, he drew a crowd. People had gathered around during that whole soliloquy of his that made me cry, and I didn't even notice it.

"Wow, that's the girl," I hear someone in the semi-circle of people say,

"That's her, she's the one he painted," someone else confirms.

"That's Zelda."

I smile sheepishly at them and then turn to Link, who is grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you," I mouth to him. He winks at me in return.

The day goes down as one of my favorite days in Wellington. I got to sit next to Link and then listen to him explain his pieces to people who came up to inquire. As I watch him, I realize more and more how imperative it is that he go on this painting journey to seek his fortune around the world. I know he loves me, and I know he knows I love him. But this is his other love. This is his passion. And I would be selfish if I robbed him of getting to spend time with her, too.

Link takes me around some of the other tents to observe art. It's so funny to watch him analyze and mentally critique others' work as well. I can tell when he doesn't like a line of work at all, or when he thinks something is unoriginal. Other times he just glows when he sees something he absolutely loves. I love just listening to him explain why he loves it. He is so kind, because he takes the time to shake the other artists' hands and praise their work. I guess from one artist to another, he lets them know how much he respects them. Some of the artists are much older than him, but he talks to them like they've known each other forever. The bond between him and people who share his eye is very strong.

The show goes on into the night, although most of the night activities just consist of food and walking around and socializing. Link and I decide to go window shopping for a while and we pass the store that we went into ages ago, where I tired on a pretty dress.

"Do you remember going in there?" he asks as we pass it.

"I was just thinking about it," I answer.

"That was when I first realized I liked you."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yep."

We continue walking around, even talking to some other people. I have become known as, "the girl from he painting" now, which I adore.

We ran into Rosa, who gushed over Link's work. Apparently he was extremely well received this show.

As the night was coming to an end, Link began to pack up his work.

"I'm sorry you have to wait on me," he says as he takes down some paintings from easels.

"Don't apologize," I reply. "I can help if you want."

"Nah, don't worry. I've done this a million times. It'll only take a few seconds."

We talk and wave at people as they pass by while Link finishes putting up his things. Rosa comes by to tell Link where to put his items when he's done and she takes a few while she's at it. Link does agree to let me carry a few paintings for him as we walk to the spot Rosa told us to return his art to.

"So what will you do with your stuff now?" I ask.

"Some people make offers to buy it. So I'll probably sell a lot of it."

I think about the painting he made for me and pray he doesn't sell it.

"What about…the one you did of me?" I ask hesitantly.

"Oh that? That's not for sale. That's yours," he replies.

I grin and continue walking alongside him.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

The month continued on. Final examinations proved to be easy for some of us and a bit of a hassle for others as they tried to cram (Link), even though they shouldn't have worried because they ended up making near perfect scores anyway (Link) because everything just works out in their favor regardless (Link).

With the end of the month comes the beginning of our break, but also Link's departure. I grow more and more anxious as the day approaches, but I have to remind myself that he will be back, and that this is what he wants.

Komali and Agitha dread him leaving as well. A year is a long time.

We help Link pack up, which really just consists of clothes a few belongings to take with him. He does, however, have to pack up his entire room and ship whatever he still has here either back home, or leave it in storage until he returns and can figure out where he's going to go. The two of us bought a storage room in Wellington to keep my boxed up library in until I found a place for it, so I insist that he leave it here with my things until he returns to Wellington.

The night before he departs, Komali, Agitha, and I meet in his room to for the two of them to tell him goodbye.

Komali actually hugs him. Agitha jumps into his arms and he kisses her cheek one last time. He tugs on her pigtail, much like Komali, and reminds her to keep us all in line while he's gone. Agitha cries. Komali just stands, silent. We all know this will be the last time for the four of us to be considered students at Blair Cavington. We know it is the last time for us to stand in Link's room together. We know that it is the last time we will indulge ourselves in the normal setting that we have all grown so attached to. Komali will soon depart in a few months as well, which only adds to our despair.

They both leave, Agitha in tears and Komali silent with heartache. I stand in Link's room with a knot in my throat.

"Do you regret me making this decision?" he asks, gently.

"No," I reply. "Not a bit."

"You promise?"

I look up at him. His sapphire eyes stare deeply into mine, the way they used to when we were in our first days of becoming friends and he would try to peer into my soul to drag out my feelings.

"I promise," I answer, steadily.

"I'll be back in a year."

"And I'll count down the days until you return." I lean in and wrap my arms around him. His head rests on mine. We stay like that for a long time. I take in every bit of him that I can. His scent, his arms around me, and mine around him. His jaw against my head, his hair laying on top of mine.

"Don't forget me while you're gone," I whisper.

"Zelda, my love," he leans down and looks me square in the eye, "Death itself could not separate you from my memory."

I choke down my tears and kiss him lightly.

"I love you, Link," I whisper.

"I love you too, Zelda."

I untangle myself from his arms. He opens his door for me, and I stand in the doorway.

This will be the last time I leave his room. When he returns to Blair Cavington, he will no longer be a student. His room didn't feel like his room anymore. Pictures no longer lined the walls, his desk was no longer covered with paints and sketches. It was empty and colorless.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I strain to speak my usual departure.

"See you tomorrow," he replies.

I have to get out of here.

I flash him one last smile and then turn and quickly leave his hall.

I return to my room. I'd be lying if I said I didn't lay my head down and cry until I couldn't cry anymore.

Early in the morning I get up, put my clothes on, and immediately go to Link's room. We agreed that I'd accompany him to the airport before he left, despite how depressing of a trip back for me it would be. I refused to tell him bye a moment sooner than I had to.

We board the train, Link with his papers in hand and his backpack on his back. He only wanted one suitcase with him, although I tried to tell him to take another. I observe him as we ride the train. He's quiet, but he doesn't seem nervous.

"After you do this, you'll be a world renowned painter won't you?" I ask.

"That's what they tell me," he replies.

"You're about to make a lot of money when this is over, aren't you?" I look up at him.

He looks down and actually laughs a little.

"Potentially, yes."

We get to the airport and my stomach tightens. Still yet, I know I have to keep it together. I can lose it after he's gone when I'm with Agitha. I don't want to hinder him from doing this.

I walk with him as far as I can until he has to go through security.

"This is the end of the trek for me," I say quietly as we approach the line.

"You're sure you're okay going back alone? Komali can come get you and ride back with you," Link offers.

"I did escape in the middle of the night and manage to fly halfway around the world in a few hours only a few months ago," I snicker.

Link rolls his eyes.

"Right, I forgot who I was talking to for a second," he smiles.

We stare at each other for a minute, not saying anything. Suddenly, I can't take it anymore.

"Link—,"

I throw myself in his arms. He drops his suitcase and embraces me, picking me up yet again. Neither of us say anything, we just hold each other. I sob into his shoulder. He grips my hair and my shirt in his hand and hugs me tight.

"I'll be back soon, my love," he whispers in my ear.

"I'll be waiting for you here," I whisper back through tears.

He kisses me one last time, despite us being in front of people, picks up his suitcase, and then continues through the security line. I stand and watch as he goes until I can't see him anymore. Just before he is too far away, he turns around and I know he can see me. He throws his arm high in the air and waves. I smile and return his wave, standing on my tip-toes, already longing for the day I see him again.

* * *

_One Year Later_

I stand in front of my entire class as valedictorian. I see Agitha in the crowd, smiling at me, holding a thumbs up. She helped me get ready this morning since I don't have immediate family here to celebrate. But I have her. Malon and Saria even came by to congratulate me. I met their families. We took pictures, exchanged introductions, all the things that I hear of people doing on graduation day but have never experienced. My heart hurts a bit knowing that my own family couldn't be here. But they would be. And I know that even if they aren't here physically, they are proud of me from where they see me.

We know Komali would be here if he could, but the Hyrulian track team has a meet this weekend in Vespiria, Agitha's homeland. She was torn on who to root for.

Komali has been gone for some time, although he keeps up with both of us. After he graduated, he was immediately picked up by the track team that represents all of Hyrule and works for them now. He is widely known around the world these days.

I thank the Goddess every day that Agitha was approached when she was. One day while I was in the cafe, the head of the culinary department paid her a visit. Agitha was nervous at first because she thought she was losing her job at the cafe, but she was completely wrong.

Apparently a food critic who works for an international five star hotel chain had come in Agitha's one day. Agitha served the woman, thinking she was a professor or something. Later that week, she was offered a full time job (career) as head chef of the entire restaurant at the hotel in Wellington. Blair Cavington is sad to lose her, for sure, but they agreed that this was indeed what they had trained her for the entire time. Agitha would soon be known as the world's youngest leading restaurant chef in the business. It is a tough job, as she knows due to her own experience and her parents', but she is excited. Her parents are excited for her as well. They are planning to move to Wellington in order to be with her while she works. Whether or not they will end up working for the hotel as well or just opening up their own restaurant, those details haven't yet been confirmed.

With her life speeding ahead, I don't feel as sad graduating and eventually like I'm leaving her. We still have the summer to look forward to together, though. I'll soon move out of the Blair Cavington residence and make my way to my own apartment. I will not, however, be done at Blair Cavington. The school asked me to stay and continue doing research with them. After Link left, I busied myself by going through and sorting out all of the books and notes I had from Morehouse. Agitha helped, of course. During that time, I told my psychiatrist about my project and he relayed the information to some of my professors and the administrators. Impa, the lady who delivered the news about my grandparents, paid me a visit and observed my handy work. Within a few hours I received a phone call from Blair Cavington University, asking me to come in for an interview with the chairman of the science department and chairman of the math department. I was nervous, but I did. During the interview they asked me to come aboard their team and continue doing research at the university. Of course, I accepted. I was now no longer a student of Blair Cavington Academy, or even a student of the university, but I was the head of a research team in the science department. They promise me more after I get settled in. They don't want to overwhelm me right after I leave the Academy, obviously, but they said I wouldn't just be doing research forever. I have no ties, no family back home, and no reason to not.

I give the most heart-felt speech I can give, coming from me. I find it ironic that two years ago, I came to this school with my head down and face hiding behind my hood, and now I stand in front of an audience of over two thousand, congratulating them on their accomplishments. I'd have given anything to be tucked away in the crowd of people. But of course, here I stand in front of all of them, speaking. Link was right. No matter how hard I try to fit in and stay in, I cannot.

My heart aches thinking of him. I miss him more and more each day. He would be here too, if he could. So when I say in my speech my heart will break when I leave Blair Cavington because of the faces I will miss seeing, I'm telling the truth.

When I conclude, the students and rest of the audience clap for me.

But someone stands up for me.

Someone in the back.

Someone tall.

Someone clearly blonde.

Someone so familiar to me.

I take a step off of the stage.

And then another.

And another.

My feet carry me not back to my seat, but to the back of the room. I walk faster and faster until I'm in a dead run.

He meets me half way down the isle and embraces me.

The crowd uproars in applause all of the sudden.

I know he can't hear me but I mouth the words anyway.

"Welcome back, Link."

* * *

**A/N: There is an epilogue ;) **


	30. Epilogue

Epilogue

_-Five Years Later-_

I walk into Link's art studio with a letter in my hand. It's only about ten feet from the kitchen, but it's important.

The sun shines all through the white walled room. Drips of paint on the hardwood floor decorate it.

"Hello, my love," he greets as I walk in.

"I have something I think you'll want to read," I hold up the letter.

"What's this?" he asks.

"It's a letter from Komali."

Link sets his paintbrush down and walks over to me. He kisses my cheek and then takes the letter.

"Let's open it."

We walk in our living room and sit down on the couch. Link puts his arm around me as I open the letter. Our dog, Mia, trots in the room at the sound of our voices and shoves her nose under Link's legs.

"She's jealous you're not paying her any attention," I laugh.

"Wives before dogs, Mia, I'm sorry. Mom will always be the priority."

Mia disregards what he says and keeps rolling her face all over him. We refer to ourselves as the parents of Mia because we have yet to have our own kids yet. Although, that may change soon.

I slide the paper out of the envelope and read it aloud.

_Link and Zelda,_

_ How are the two of you? Is Ordon still treating you well? So much has happened since your wedding. I can honestly say, I miss you both. Which is saying a lot for me. Anyway, I__'m still on the road—or…in the air—a lot so I am having to write this from a hotel room or else my phone bill will be sky high. _

_ Let me preface this by telling you, this letter will probably shock you. But there is only happy news in it. _

_ After I left Blair Cavington to run for the Hyrule team, I didn__'t come back for a long time as you know. I didn't even really have a home anywhere, just some apartment that I rented in Wellington. My parents manage to make it to a lot of meets of mine, so I see them fairly often for being gone so much. I guess they don't really have a lot to do except follow the team around now. But I don't mind. _

_ Anyway, I knew Agitha got picked up by some restaurant chain and immediately became an icon in the food world. But after she left Blair Cavington, I didn__'t have any contact with her. I can honestly say I missed her too, despite how much she drove me up a wall. Medli was promising at the time, but Agitha was right. After two years of being with Medli, it was obvious that we weren't for each other. I travelled too much, she wanted to keep pursuing music, so she would travel too. We never really worked well at all after I left Blair Cavington. I never got to tell Agitha that, of course, which is probably good because I knew she would rub it in my face._

I pause the letter and look up at Link.

"Hm, Medli seemed nice enough at the wedding," I tell him.

"Eh, I guess. Too bad Agitha couldn't have been there to give us her opinion though," he replies.

"True. She wouldn't have liked her."

I keep reading.

_Fast forward to a year after Medli and I broke up. About three months ago, I was back in Wellington after the team won a huge meet. We went to this restaurant to celebrate. It was super nice, but it was on…you know, Hyrule, so we got to eat there. Apparently this place is so posh that the chef actually came out to personally speak with the guests about certain dishes, what their favorites are, stuff like that. Super personal but really ritzy. So this chef walks out to talk to the table next to us. But before she's even talking about food, the whole team is drooling over this girl, the chef. She had her back turned to me, so I couldn't see her, but you could tell she was attractive. She left, they kind of talked about her some more or whatever, commenting on how young she was, and then later she came to our table to talk to us. I was thrown off for a minute, because she looked so familiar. _

_ But then she smiled this bright, cheesy grin and I realized__—it was Agitha. _

_ I said her name and then she looked at me. The minute we made eye contact with each other, we knew. She stared at me for a minute, I guess in shock, but once she said my name, everything reverted back to the way we were five years ago. _

_ That being said__…I don't really know how to say all of this so I'll just cut to the chase: we're married. _

Link is silent as I read the letter through gasps, but his hand is on my knee in shock. I keep slapping the mess out of him every time I read another sentence.

_I know it's weird because she was fourteen or fifteen when I last saw her before that moment. She is only twenty now and I'm only twenty four. But we knew, Link. Just like you and Zelda knew, we knew. The week after we started seeing each other, I knew I would marry her. She was right when she said what she did at the ripe age of fourteen: it takes a certain person to put up with me. And that's her. _

_ We live in Wellington. She still works, I still run, but we are married and we are happy. We__'ve only been married for about three months, I just had yet to sit down and write you about it. _

_ I had no reason to stop running before I met her, but now that she__'s in Wellington, I find myself feeling less motivated to run anywhere but home to her. I'll keep running for now, but I know within a few years I'll quit and stay home with her every day, which I can't wait for._

_ Anyway, if you__'re ever in our neck of the woods again, feel free to stop by. Agitha and I would love to see you both. We miss you guys. _

_ Link, take care of your lovely, crazy wife. Zelda, take care of your even crazier, less lovely husband. We hope to see you around sometime._

_-Komali_

"…Well I'll be darned," Link breathes next to me.

"…Same," I finally answer.

"I would say I'm shocked, but I'm not. They're both older now, Agitha isn't the thirteen year old she was when we were at school and she was running her little cafe," Link shrugs.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess it makes sense actually," I reply.

I get up and stretch, opening up the door and looking out over the mountains of Ordon. The goats feed on the grass I see a hawk floating in the sky above us.

"So," I start.

"Yes, my love?" Link asks.

"When should we plan a trip to Wellington?" I spin around to observe his face. He stares at me, grinning, before standing up and walking over to me.

He picks me up and kisses me for a long time before setting me down. We both look over the landscape from the balcony of our house, deep in thought.

"I'll go wherever you want to go, whenever you want to go," Link answers.

"I'll go wherever you want to go, whenever you want to go," I repeat.

"I'll never be parted from you, my love," he tells me, kissing the top of my head.

"And I'll never be parted from you, my love," I reply, kissing him back.

The wind picks up and I see that the sky has clouded over. Storms happen so spontaneously in the mountains. They can be fierce and wild one minute, then completely still the next.

A drop of rain lands on my shoulder. And then another. The sound of thunder rolls across the sky. Link and I return inside to find Mia pushing her nose into the couch cushions, trying to escape the noise.

"Ohhh, there there," I sit on the ground next to her, scratching behind her ears. "I know it's scary," I console her.

"Storms are scary, aren't they?" I whisper as I try to calm her down. Link sits on the couch above me, looking outside alongside Mia and me.

"It will pass soon. I know the wind is blowing hard. And the thunder is so loud," Mia makes eye contact with me.

"But it's okay," I tell her. "I've seen far worse storms before."

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I finally finished this. After two years in the making, I finally finished this story! You all doubted me, didn't you... (not really). I want to thank you all so much for your support and your encouragement throughout this entire story with me. I can truly say that I would never have finished this had it not been for the extremely kind words and help you all offered me. Thank you so much, it means the world to me. **

**I know it might be a little weird that I made Agitha and Komali married in the end...but we all knew it had to happen, did we not? I mean, once they were older of course. I have the scene and dialogue of their re-introduction perfectly placed in my head, but I wanted to leave it up to you just how they ended up speaking to one another. I will say that over Link's trip, he did send Zelda postcards that she held on to dearly until he returned. Once he did return she hung them all up in her library that is in their house in Ordon. Needless to say, Zelda fell in love with Ordon when Link took her. He obviously became a famous painter and she continues doing research and studies although she no longer works specifically for Blair Cavington. She and Link decided to move to Ordon and live a peaceful life since Zelda was robbed of a childhood early on. So she is finally at peace with herself and her life. **

**The last question I received when writing this chapter was, "Is Zelda pregnant?" ...That, I also leave up to you, dear reader, to interpret however you want to when she says "that may change soon." **

**Well, that concludes the last of my author's notes. Thank you all so much, once again, for joining me on such a fun story. I hope you'll tune in again some time to see what else I have in store for some other stories. See you all again soon :)**

**3**


	31. One Shot

I paint the now seventh layer on a patch of grass that has driven me crazy for the last hour. I can't seem to get the exact shade of green I want. It's already 11:30 and I know Zelda will be hungry for lunch soon. I heard her walking around the house earlier, doing Hylia knows what, but she's been oddly quiet since.

The slapping of her bare feet against the hardwood floor answers my question as to where she is. I keep my eyes trained on the blades of grass though.

Zelda lets out a long, dramatic, loud sigh but I still don't look at her. I can feel her eyes on me from the corner of the room where she stands with her arms folded. She sighs again and I finally let my smile free.

"Something the matter, Zelda?"

"Yes."

I pause, waiting for her to continue explaining but she says nothing, leaving me to figure it out.

"Is therrrre anything I can do?" I dab some paint on the canvas.

"We should get a dog."

I put my brush down and turn to where she now sits in the floor, her ring reflecting light right into my eyes.

"And why do you think we need to get a dog?"

"Because I want one," she pulls her knees to her chest and grins cheekily with her eyes closed.

"Oh, I see now," I stand up and walk over to where she sits. She pats the ground next to her and I take a seat, looking out the windows of my painting studio.

"You're sure you don't want a cat or a hamster or something?"

"I thought you liked dogs better," she snaps her head toward me.

"I do."

"Me too, so let's get one."

"What spurred this on?" I have to ask.

"The other day I went down to the fresh market to get some vegetables, you know?"

"Mhmm," I reply, skeptically.

"Well, when I was walking back up I saw Eliza and she had a dog. And it was a really cute one."

"Yes?"

"…That's it. I just think we should get one."

"A cute one," I correct.

"A cute one, yes."

"Zelda, are you quite sure you won't get bored with it after a while? I know you want one now but will you want it tomorrow and the next day and the next month and so on and so on?"

"I want you tomorrow and the next day and the next month and so on and so on," Zelda leans her forehead against mine.

"Implying I'm your pet?" I ask as I chase her lips.

"Implying I'm incapable of love?" she retorts before she kisses me back for a long time. I finally lean back, holding her waist.

"Clearly not at all, my love."

She grins and I trace my thumb across the outline of her cheek bone.

"Okay, we can get one on one condition," she puts her hands on my shoulders.

"Zelda, you're the one asking for a dog, shouldn't _I_ be the one to make conditions?"

"Yes. Anyway, you have to promise me one thing."

I stare at her and I know it's no good. "What's that?"

"Promise me that we can get a girl."

"You want a girl pup?"

"Yes. We will both name it, obviously, but I want a girl."

"Deal. Tomorrow, we will go pick one out."

"Okay," she grins.

After dinner, Zelda washes the dishes while I finish up an e-mail, requesting her grammatical input every once in a while. When I finish, I notice an add for a TV show. It wouldn't have caught my attention at all but the face on the front was familiar: emerald eyes that disappeared when she grinned and long pigtails that could only belong to Agitha. She would be the next judge on a cooking show.

"How about that," I say aloud.

"What?" Zelda asks.

"Agitha is to be a judge on a cooking show this week."

"Wow! Good for her! We should watch it when it comes on."

I get up and walk over to Zelda. We talk of Komali and Agitha and how crazy it is to think about the two of them together now compared to our Blair Cavington days.

"I bet they are really busy. It must be hard for them to not see each other a lot," Zelda comments as she sets a plate down.

"You're probably right. With both of them traveling all the time and flourishing in their careers, they probably don't get a lot of down time. Some would probably say it wouldn't work. But we know the foundation they have," I say, taking a drink of tea she left sitting out for me.

"That's true. They must love each other very much."

I study the back of Zelda. She has on her apron and her hair braided back for the night, something I find old timey and secretly adore. In the last five years she's hardly changed. She's hardly changed since the day I saw her, standing in the cafe with her hood over her head as I sat next to Komali. I laugh inside, thinking of how surprised young Link would have been to find out that he was gawking over his future wife.

I put my hands on her hips and spin her around.

"Do you know a lot about love?" I say as she leans against the counter.

"A little," she smirks.

"Then perhaps you need more practice," I say close to her, my lips barely touching hers as I speak.

It rains heavily all night and carries into the morning, making it hard to get up. Zelda has never been one to sleep in, though, and I'm reminded of this when I lean over and don't feel her next to me. I put on my shirt and go into the living room, looking for her. Instead I find a note on the counter.

_We ran out of cornflakes. I went to get more. I'll be right back. Love you. -Z_

That's right, she said we were low on cornflakes the other day and I forgot to grab some. Oh well, she enjoys the rain. It'll do her good to get out in it for a while.

I get caught up on some work while she is gone which is only a few minutes. I hear the door open and Zelda immediately calls, "It's me."

"Get your cornflakes?" I reply from the other room.

"Uhh, yep."

She sounds like she's struggling or something. I get up and walk into the living room.

"You okay there—,"

I am met with Zelda's wet rain boots parked at the door.

"Zelda?"

"Hm?" she says from the kitchen. I turn around but don't see her.

"Where are you?"

"Uhh, just behind the counter."

I look at the tile floor and see Zelda sitting cross-legged, soaking wet. In her lap, under a towel she's placed over it, is a small puppy, white with brown sugar colored ears.

"I see you picked up a little bit more than cornflakes," I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Are you mad?" Zelda bites her lip.

"Never," I sit down next to her. The timid puppy barely peeks out from underneath the towel as Zelda dries it off. "Where did you get her?"

"I was walking past Eliza's on my way to get the cornflakes and I saw her taking out a puppy. I asked if she got another dog and she told me her dog had puppies and I told her I wanted one and she invited me in and I saw this one and I loved it so I got it you like her don't you?" Zelda rambles on at the speed of light (2.9 times 10 to the 8th, I've learned over time).

I pick up the puppy and stare at its adorable face. I'm already smitten with it, I cannot lie.

"Okay, yeah, you picked a good one, I'll hand it to you."

"Oh thank you thank you, Link," she kisses my cheek. "What is a good name for her?"

I stare at the excited puppy as she props her paws up on Zelda's knee.

"I like the name Mia. What do you think?"

Zelda picks up the dog and stares at it in the face.

"She says Mia is the perfect name," Zelda tells me.

"I'm glad she approves," I grin at both of them.

* * *

**A/N: I really just wanted to write a one shot because I missed my Link and Zelda :3 There is nothing major in this at all, it's just a little something I felt like doing so I thought I'd share. Happy Summer, friends!**


End file.
